My Own Justice
by Ghostunderasheet
Summary: When Ace gets captured, Lilith takes it upon herself to rescue him, alone. Along the way, Luffy joins her. And then Sabo charges into Marineford. Who is Lilith & why does she seem to know everybody? What is her connection to to the Navy? Why is she so determined to save Ace? Is it friendship or is it something else? Alive!Sabo OCxAce. Rated for lots of implied nastiness, swearing.
1. These Boots are Made for Stomping

**Apparently I'm supposed to put stuff up here since it's the first chapter and such. I'd think it's fairly obvious that I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters but I guess some people need to be told that. Maybe they're stupid or something. I don't know. While I do own my OCs, I don't really mind if you use them too or something. Feel free, I honestly don't mind. Umm... warnings. Right. WARNING: contains lots of swearing (we're pirates after all) implied gore and violence and such (mostly just: there was blood. it was gross. etc.) and much later on implied adult type stuff. Nothing explicit, but you'd have to be either naive or stupid not to figure it out. If you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff I suggest you give up now. So... I think that's it... Yep. **

**Enjoy and such. Or hate it. Review if you want. All that jazz. I'm fine either way. **

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I shivered slightly. I really didn't like slavery - still don't - for lots of reasons. It pisses me off. It happens right outside the Navy's front door, so close to Marine HQ. _It reminds me of my childhood… Naw, best not think of such things._ If I got agitated I might accidentally punch someone in the face, and I could never quite tell when I was punching someone important or not in a place like Shabondy. I didn't need the hassle, not when I needed all the time I could get.

I scowled and leaned against her wall, disgusted with the world or, more specifically, with the World Noble that had just showed up late, kicking his slave and whining about how slowly the slave went and how he didn't want him anymore. He had a nasally voice, probably because there was snott leaking constantly from one nostril. The other one would probably have been just as gross if he didn't keep picking it with one finger. _Disgusting fat ass dumbshit_, I thought, putting it mildly. But I averted my eyes and looked down anyway, not wanting to draw his attention. I knew all too well how dangerous the 'bodyguards' of the Celestial Dragons were in the Marines. I had no intention of facing an admiral. Not yet anyways…

Some lady screamed as the newest 'entry' in this farce of an auction bit his tongue on stage and collapsed. Coward, I thought. _At the very least you're supposed to try living. Don't back down just because you're scared. If it's to hard for you then give up. Don't quit prematurely._ But I quickly quelled those thoughts too. A positive outlook was not supported by putting down those around you and my life had already had it's fill of being depressing without dwelling on… stuff like that. I really hated my past. I huffed my bright red hair out of my face a she watched the man, some pirate apparently, being carried backstage. The very idea of creating a stage for such a spectacle sickenes me, but I refused to let it show on my face. Nobody who wasn't close enough to look into my eyes could see that I was seething with rage on the inside. Fortunately, I was in the back corner and not likely to come face-to-face with anyone, though that was no guarantee. Stranger things had happened. Much stranger things. Especially around me.

I allowed my mind to wander, chewing my gum, not paying much attention to my surroundings. There was no need. Even with high-class pirates like Kid and Law in the building, nobody was worried about a disturbance, not here in Doflamingo's Auction House. They were all too busy worrying about how much money they hand left for the next slave. Everyone was getting really excited about something and there were flashing lights and a drumroll. I looked up. What 'thing' had caught their attention this time?

My heart seized slightly when she saw it was just a young mermaid. She looked afraid and confused, held up in her glass bowl like a prized goldfish, hands pressed against the glass, screaming silently into the water. She was most likely much too young to have to go through something like this. I remembered- no. Not thinking of it. But I did feel compassion towards the young mermaid despite my best efforts to suppress the emotion. I considered it but quickly realized that I didn't have near enough money to help her. It was a shame about the girl's fate but…

But what? Why was I hesitating? Why would someone with only a single fear hesitate? I was pissed with myself and gnashing on my gum angrily. I knew exactly why I was hesitating. Those were Celestial Dragons down there. Causing a disturbance would get an Admiral on my ass. The chances may only be one out of three, but I was still too afraid of the risk. He one of my two fears in the entire world. If he saw me here - or anywhere actually - it was doubtful that I would walk away, limping and half dead or otherwise. Not that I was actually afraid of dying, but I just figured that I hadn't had my fun just yet. And there was always the chance that he wouldn't just let me die…

"500,000,000!" That fat ass dumbshit Celestial Dragon shouted. I heard something drop in the almost perfect silence that followed. The poor mermaid girl was doomed. The dumbshit ostentatious auctioneer was trying to get a better price, which I knew wouldn't happen. Nobody had the money or the balls to bet against a Celestial Dragon. I saw the Kid pirates getting up to leave. Maybe they were just as sickened as I was, but I found that unlikely. Kid was just as much a psychopath as I was… well, he was only into killing though. When I really hated somebody I tended to spill into a darker mindset. Namely torture.

I glanced down at my black gloved hands, ashamed that there was nothing I could - nothing that I was willing to do to help the mermaid, or even to copy her. I really like those gloves - they were good for punching people with. Small silver spikes jutted from the knuckles, matching the silver clasps at my wrists, and the fingers cut off at my second knuckle, giving me freedom of movement and allowing my claws out when I needed them.

_Was that screaming?_ I wondered mildly. Not that I was against screaming or anything - I actually quite liked and often caused it - it just seemed an odd thing to be hearing at the moment.

The doors to the auction house exploded inward, I saw rich nobles flying up into the air, terrified and screaming - serves the dumbshits right - and a plume of debris blocked my view of what had happened. I didn't move just yet though, I wanted to see what would happen first. To my mild surprise, Strawhat Luffy jumped out of the dust. Someone was complaining about the landing. _Well what do you expect, riding a flying fish into a building?_ I thought sarcastically. _They're sea creatures you know. They're supposed to land in water, not smash into walls like that. Look at the poor thing, he's knocked himself out. I hope he gets home okay. Yeah, I had a soft spot for animals- fuck you._

Apparently Luffy recognized the mermaid because he started running to her shouting "Camie!" at the top of his lungs. A large man chased after him, obviously trying to keep him out of trouble. Judging by Straw Hat's reputation - declaring war on the World Government and all that shit - that was easier said than done. The man revealed four more arms as he tried to hold the crazed pirate captain back. _Oh you dumbshit,_ I thought angrily, _don't you know how they're going to react? Hide them before-_

Someone shrieked. "His arms! His arms! A fishman!"

"Too damn late now," I muttered. There was no way the poor guy was going to make it out of here without a slave collar around his neck, not anymore. Not surrounded by these racist self-righteous dumbshits. They started throwing things. Strawhat Luffy kept charging towards the mermaid, apparently oblivious.

That's when I saw the fishman, whoever he was, got shot in the chest. He collapsed. That dumbshit fat-ass self-righteous sonofabitch snot-nosed ugly-ass motherfucker dipshit goddamn Celestial Dragon from before was standing there with a smoking gun in his hands. For a moment everyone froze, including me. He started bragging about how he shot it and now it was his slave. That did it.

"WHAT KIND OF RACIST MOTHER-FUCKING DUMBSHIT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I screamed, stomping forward. Screw the consequences, she was going to kick that guy in the dick if it was the last thing I did - and when I kicked someone in the dick they never could never have children afterwards. Someone beat me to it. Well, Strawhat Luffy didn't quite kick him in the dick like I wanted to, but he did punch the Celestial Dragon in the face hard enough to send him plowing through chairs and knock him out cold. I resolved that I would stomp his dick instead once I got the chance - it would still hurt sufficiently to cause me at least mild satisfaction.

Strawhat Luffy's crew, lined up by the door, seemed to take it in stride, like they had been expecting something like this and if Luffy hadn't done it they would. Every pirate in the room smirked, half at how stupid Strawhat was and half at how satisfying it was to see a Celestial Dragon knocked out on the ground with a fist-shaped dent in his fat face. Nobody liked Celestial Dragons. Especially not pirates.

"Sorry you guys," Strawhat Luffy said, apologizing to his crew as he turned to face them, hand on his infamous hat. "If I hit these guys they'll call an Admiral from the Navy and a warship here right?" His crew shrugged him off. Pirate Hunter Zoro complained about not getting to slice him up. An orange haired girl I recognized as Cat Burglar Nami to the aid or the fallen fishman - she was much less sexy in person, not that I said anything about that. People with wanted posters like hers tended to be touchy about their looks and I had no interest in squabbling with a fellow pirate.

One of the Celestial Dragons still standing started yelling something about 'lesser humans' and shooting at Strawhat Luffy. I was unimpressed with his royal dickness. That's when the stampede started. All the normal people - that is to say, all the rich dumbshits who attended such disgusting events as slave auctions and weren't pirates - started screaming and panicking and running towards the exits. I snorted and chewed my gum, annoyed. The stupid weaklings were comfortable destroying the lives of others without a second thought, but put their own necks on the chopping block and they acted like chickens with their heads already cut off. Pathetic. None of the pirate crews present, Kid, Heart or Strawhat, made any move to leave in the confusion. The dumbshit Celestial Dragon was - apparently - still shooting at Luffy. His aim sucked. Really badly. Luffy didn't even need to dodge. I found this also pathetic.

Someone in a black suit rushed up and kicked the gun out of the Celestial Dragon's hands. I barely resisted the urge to burst out laughing as I - barely - recognized Black Leg Sanji of the Strawhat crew from his poster. Twice in one day these so-called royal dumbshits got their asses handed to them by the Strawhats. It was great! After that it was basically every man for himself. Pirate Hunter Zoro caused some sort of tornado of flying bodies. Luffy was punching people with those slightly freaky arms of his. Lightning struck indoors.

I shrugged. An Admiral was already coming, one way or another, so I might as well have my fun too - I'd promised myself after all. I started by marching up to the - still unconscious - Celestial Dragon and stomping his dick. With my boots, I imagined it would be very painful. Not that I had a dick to compare - being a woman and all - but one could guess. There were silver studs across the bottom of my black leather boots. I quite liked them. It made stomping people fun. The Celestial Dragon woke up just long enough to scream like a little girl - or a guy without a properly functioning dick to be more accurate - and gaped at me a bit before the pain made him pass out again. I quite enjoyed his reaction. He deserved to be injured, possibly worse but I didn't have time to get the proper instruments. I could make do, but it was never as satisfying. I returned to my corner without further incident. Just because I chose to stomp a Celestial Dragon's dick didn't mean I had to get involved in the petty fighting. None of the guards looked like worthy opponents and I didn't like feeling like a bully- a sadist, sure, but not a bully.

"Camie is not for sale!" I heard Strawhat Luffy shout. The older Celestial Dragon - the one who still had a dick but no longer had a gun - ordered for an Admiral and a warship to be brought. I ignored him. I could sense that there were already Navy soldiers lining up outside the building, preparing to storm in as soon as their precious World Nobles were proven safe. We were awfully close to Marine HQ after all and this was a high-class facility - by their standards, not mine. It was only logical that they be more prepared for an attack here over anywhere else.

Pirate Hunter Zoro ordered his friends to duck and slashed with one of his swords. The cut leapt beyond the reach of his sword and sliced the top off the mermaid's tank - her name was apparently Camie judging by how Strawhat just kept shouting it. They started complaining that he nearly cut their heads off.

"At least he told you to duck!" I shouted to them, laughing from my corner.

Apparently that drew the guard's attention to me. On of them shouted, "Get her! She must be with the Strawhats!" I didn't reply, not daining that idea with a response. Did they really think I would ever work with such obvious dumbshits - entertaining dumbshits, but still - really?

I kicked the man in the face for even suggesting it. Well fuck me, there were a lot of these dumbshits. That was fine though, I enjoyed kicking things, especially people who pissed me off. It wasn't bullying if they provoked me. _Work with the Strawhats indeed._ I didn't bother taking my hands out of my pockets as I disposed of the weaklings. It would have been better if they hadn't been wearing helmets and I could see what the spikes on my boots did to their bare faces, but I could make due with what I had. There were worse things than watching their helmets dent around their skulls and seeing blood leak out.

"Who the hell are you?" Pirate Hunter Zoro demanded as I accidentally kicked somebody at him.

"Name's Lilith!" I replied, shouting over the general commotion, "Nice tameetchya!"

He grunted as if to say 'whatever, as long as I'm not supposed to be slicing you up' and looked for more guards to cut. I could understand the reasoning in that.

Another flying fish crashed through the roof and a woman jumped off, sprouting wings and landing nimbly on the floor. _Huh,_ I thought, _I could have done that_. She murmured something and the men in front of her sprouted extra arms from their shoulders. The new arms reached up and snapped their necks. _Admittedly, that's not something I could do, but I like beating people to death and watching them bleed better than a quick kill like that so it doesn't matter. It's not like I could copy her anyway._

A skeleton fell out of the sky, landed on his face and got right back up, complaining about his hip or something before chugging a glass of milk and charging around with a sword and slicing people. I wasn't overly weirded out by the laughing and fighting skeleton. It was the Grand Line after all and I'd seen stranger things. I wondered if I could copy him.

Another guy - his nose actually gave me more of a pause than the talking skeleton due to its impressive length - fell out of the sky and landed on the Celestial Dragon - just a reminder but we're still talking about the one with a dick here, not that snotty guy I already stomped. The second Celestial Dragon passed out - either from shock or from the impact, either way - causing the third - and hopefully final - Celestial Dragon screeched something about her father while I quietly wondered if I should take the chance and de-dick him too - not the woman of course, the father. It would be weird if the woman had a dick. But if she did I'd stomp that too, just for the hell of it.

"If we don't hurry, a warship and an Admiral will arrive!" Cat Burglar Nami shouted, breaking me out of my revive.

"The fuck you yapping about, girlie?" I asked. _Has she not realized it yet? These were the Celestial Dragons we were talking about here, and their precious auction house._

"The Navy is already here, Strawhat-ya," Law said calmly.

"Oi! Look, he's not a dumbshit," I observed, delighted. "I approve!" Naturally, I was ignored. I didn't mind. I was used to having a low profile - well, sometimes anyway. Not on purpose, but it was a side affect of being me.

"What's up with you?" Strawhat Luffy asked. He seemed a little cranky about having his fight interrupted, like a child woken from his nap too soon. "And what's with the bear?" I noticed that there was a polar bear sitting next to law. I shrugged off the weirdness factor and had to physically resist the cuteness factor. Bears were bears. It wasn't that weird that he seemed to be holding Law's giant-ass sword for him. It was, however, very hard to suppress the urge to hug him, but I managed it. It would be super weird to hug Law's first mate. I ignored the conversation as Law patiently explained that Marine HQ was close and they were probably trying to catch someone and wasn't this interesting and blah blah blah…

Could I charge through the Navy yet? There was still a small, very small, chance that I wouldn't have to face whichever Admiral was sent and I was hoping to take it. There was no point listening to introductions when I had already identified all the important players: five supernovas, three of them captains, and their subordinates. The guards, Navy pawns and Celestial Dragons didn't matter in this equation. Well the Celestial Dragons might…

I noticed something and walked up to Strawhat Luffy, pointing. "Weren't you trying to save that mermaid or something?" I asked politely - I wasn't usually very polite but it seemed to work anyway. He seemed quite surprised to see the last Celestial Dragon - the chick who probably didn't have a dick - leveling a gun at Camie. The auctioneer was trying to stop her as timidly as possible, but she pointed a gun at him. _C'mon, shoot him! I vote you shoot him!_ I thought. She shot him. It may have been the only moment in my entire life when I approved of the actions of a Celestial Dragon. It was a very brief moment.

None of the Strawhats were close enough or quick enough to interfere. I prepared to move instead - knowing I would be fast enough - but was cut off by a blast of Haki.

_Conquer's Haki,_ I noticed, _well shit. If only I could do that. It's such a boss ability. I'm so fucking jealous._ I knew instantly that it didn't belong to anyone I'd met before. An old man with longish white hair walked through a hole in the wall, followed by a giant. _Well fuck me. That's the Dark King Reighley right there. Fucking awesome. I wonder what he's doing here… probably stealing from rich dumbshits._

The old man started babbling about needing more sake and how nobody would want an old slave like him. I suppressed a giggle at how ridiculous that was, ignoring the tense looks from Kid and Law - Luffy apparently had no idea who Reighley was, furthering his placement on my List of Dumbshits. I was probably supposed to be more respectful of the Dark King or whatever, but I wasn't good with that bullshit. Apparently Reighley recognized the fishman from before - who I had completely forgotten about by the way - because he said, "Oh, Hatchie, what are you doing here?"

"Getting himself shot is what he's doing here," I muttered. I'm sure he heard me, but, like most others, chose to ignore me. I blew a bubble in my gum. It was losing its flavor.

"How'd you get that wound?" he asked the fisherman. I was mildly surprised that the fishman hadn't died with all that blood leaking out of him - then again their anatomies functioned differently from ours as I already knew so whatever. Maybe nothing vital had been hit. Reighley paused and looked around the Auction Hall, taking in his surroundings. It was probably a tense moment but I was too busy chewing my gum to notice. There was no one entertaining to fight here, the few pathetic guards remaining didn't count. "So this means…" Reighley said, "I get it… I've figured out what happened." He sighed. "You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Hatchie? Were you the ones who saved him?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Now then…" He let out a truly incredible burst of Conquer's Haki, causing all the remaining guards to collapse.

"This guy…"

"It can't be…"

"Huh? What? What did he just do?"

"What's with this old man?"

"Well ain't that some next level badassery bullshit right there?"

That last one - in case you couldn't figure it out - was me.

Reighley lifted his head and looked at Strawhat Luffy - not that I was a little bit jealous or anything - and remarked "That straw hat of yours… it really fits a fearless man like yourself. I've wanted to meet you. Monkey D. Luffy."

_Oh?_ I noticed, _So Strawhat's got the D? How entertaining._ The auction hall, on the other hand, was no longer entertaining because it had no one to fight in it. That meant it sucked, no matter how many entertaining people were still in here because they were just sitting around on their asses.

Reighley tapped Camie's slave collar and all the Strawhats started freaking out about how it would explode, which was stupid. There's no way someone like Reighley would go around blowing up people's heads like that. I was mildly curious to see how he'd remove it, but he just used Haki to remove the collar at the last second. _Lame. I could have done that - Not that Reighley's lame, I'm just saying. I was expecting fireworks or something._

"Sorry about that. You guys are just here to watch right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you guys aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

That made me a little bit happy inside, being referred to as 'not exactly a pushover' by someone as OP as Reighley but I didn't say anything about it. Cool people didn't start fangirling over the first mate of Gol D. Roger just because of a non-insult like that. Kid and Law looked impassive too, but I totally knew they were freaking out inside because he was just so motherfucking awesome.

"Criminals inside!" A Navy voice was broadcasted around the building, pathetically trying to enter negotiations. "Please release the Roswald Family!" The guy shouted, "An Admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine it would be safer for you to just surrender! You don't know what will happen otherwise, Rookies!"

"Right, because people become pirates to live safely." I scorned. "What bullshit is he sprouting?"

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us like we're their accomplices too," Law observed. He didn't seem to mind taking part of the wrap for this.

"Well to be fair, I at least did crush that one dumbshit's dick," I admitted quietly, but I'm pretty sure nobody heard me. I wasn't needed here. Maybe I'd go see if the Admiral had show up yet. Possibly fight the Navy outside, just to see if there was anyone entertaining. No, I'd just hold them off until the others got there. They'd probably be offended if I took out all the weaklings without them. Captains can be touchy like that sometimes.


	2. Three Captains Plus One

-Kid POV-

"I see that Strawhat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said," I remarked, "Not to complain, but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an Admiral." I wanted to test myself against a real opponent before heading to the New World, but I knew an Admiral was too much. The scum I usually met here in Paradise hadn't counted for shit in my book, but and Admiral was another thing entirely. I wasn't stupid.

"Yes. I can't use my powers anymore, so I'm counting on you," Reighley said. Not that it made me a little bit proud to hear that from the Dark King or anything. I didn't show it. "It would be really troublesome if the Navy found out who I am," he explained.

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man," I scorned, irritated that I found him impressive, "but the longer we stay the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead." I started walking out, waving a hand over my shoulder casually, "As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!"

I didn't bother listening to their protests as I started outside. Strawhat was complaining about how I was hogging all the fun. I told him to shove it. Law didn't want to be ordered around. What a bunch of dickheads. I was more than enough to handle what would be waiting for us outside.

There was a girl already standing on the front steps. I vaguely recognized her from inside the Auction Hall. _Hadn't she stomped that one guy's dick?_ She had her hands on her hips and looked impatient. Her bright red hair rivaled even me, although where mine stuck up like flames hers down, covering one sharp green eye with her bangs and with a thick braid that reached down to her hips. The color contrasted brightly against her rockband-style black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with ripped knees and cut off bottoms. Her boots had fresh blood on them from stomping dicks but the light wooden bat attached to her back didn't show any signs of recent use. Silver highlighted everything about her, from the buckles on her boots to the zipper on her jacket, revealing most of her considerable chest which I definitely appreciated, to the spikes on her knuckles to the clasps on her breast pockets to the rings around her wooden bat to the thin chain around her neck. She was damn hot, but I'd never seen or heard of her before. I couldn't be bothered with the little people.

"All three of you are late," she informed us without turning around. "I've already been in a staring contest with these guys for like, five minutes, waiting for you. I figured it would be embarrassing for you guys to get saved by a woman so I held back."

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled. "And who the fuck do you think you are?" _What's with that cocky attitude of hers?_

"I'm nobody," I said. "You won't bother to remember my name anyway, but I'm Lilith."

"At least you know your place," I scoffed. She smirked slightly. I considered smashing her first before moving onto the Navy dogs.

"Take aim!" Someone shouted from the clump of Navy weaklings, "All three of them are Captains! They all came out at once!"

"So what, they weren't aiming already?" the nameless girl muttered. I'd already forgotten her name. "That's flattering that is."

"You must not be much of a threat," I jibed. Something about this girl pissed me off. I wanted to piss her off too.

She just shrugged. "It's easy to look threatening, harder to back it up," she commented dryly, not turning from the guns currently pointed at us.

Law smirked when he heard that. Had she just insulted me without my realizing? The Navy idiots started listing off our names and bounties as if we didn't already know. I noticed that they skipped the girl. I must have been right, she was a nobody after all. All bark and no bite…

"I'll do it!" Strawhat shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"Leave it to me," I ordered. _There is no need to get these weaklings involved. They'll just get in my way. Best to do this on my own._

"Remember," the girl said, "I waited for you guys so I don't have to hold back now." Damn she was a cocky little bitch. I'd smash her later.

"Try it if you want to get hurt," Law said. Apparently he didn't think much of the interloper either. "For this place…"

"I'm more than enough!" Damn, we didn't just do a chorus did we? That would be super lame. Good thing Killer didn't see or I'd be in trouble.

"Fire mortars!" someone shouted. There was a series of loud bangs.

Strawhat inflated and bounced the projectiles back. The girl pulled the wooden bat off her back and hit them back. I repeled them. Law created a room and replaced someone's head with cannonball, catching it in his hand. "I've been killed! Wait WHAT!?" the marine shouted and Law just laughed. I had to admit it was pretty funny seeing his face like that, unattached and everything. There was no blood though. I prefered my own powers better.

"Be careful! These people have Devil's Fruit powers!" someone shouted.

"Well duh dumbshits," the girl shouted.

I held my hands out to either side. "Leave this to me you three," I said.

Law tried to protest. "Didn't I tell you?" he said, "If you try to order me around any more-"

"Leave it to me!" Strawhat shouted, already charging past me.

"You snooze you lose!" the girl shouted jovially, bounding past Law swinging her bat around excitedly.

They fired more mortars at the two. Straw hat's fingers extended, forming a net and catching most of them. The rest of the mortars collided with the girl head on. I assumed she was toast.

"He stretches?" I asked, admittedly surprised.

Apparently Law hadn't seen it coming either because he said, "What the? What a strange ability."

One of the cannons came loose in Strawhat's fingers and flew towards us, forcing both me and Law to jump to the side. Strawhat apologized carelessly. I shouted something about him really being insane. Just as the marines started to charge, Luffy released the handful cannons he had collected and chucked it at them. There was lots of charging and panicking on the marines part. It was pathetic.

"Tch," I scorned, attracting the fallen weapons with my powers. Accidentally, I picked up something else as well. What looked like a suit of armor, only thin and lithe twisted thought the air, coming toward me. Although I had immediately recognized the form as humanoid, I didn't realize it was actually alive until it twisted around and glared at me. The girl hadn't died apparently, because her face was framed by metal plates curved into points like horns. There were points coming off her shoulders, elbows and knees too. Metal coated her entire body like a second skin. Because of this, she was currently hurtling towards me along with a bunch of airborne guns swords and knives. She transformed back to her former self, drawing the metal plates into herself and dropping to the ground as she did so.

"Warn a girl before you start using electromagnetism all over the place dumbshit!" she shouted angrily, skidding to a halt.

"You shouldn't have been in my way," I retorted, ignoring her insult, before repelling the weapons at the marines and crushing/stabbing/smashing/impaling/shooting them.

"Isn't Admiral Kizaru here yet?" the guy who looked most important shouted.

"Oh, really?" the girl seemed delighted. "It's just Kizaru? That's great! Second least prickish of the Admirals and the most lazy! This won't be so bad after all!" I wondered why she knew so much, or thought she knew so much, but didn't say anything. "Oh, Law, are you using that guy's head for anything?" she asked. Apparently the creep was still tossing it up in the air and catching it.

"You can have it," he said, tossing it to her as the marine, or rather, as the marine's head protested vehemently.

The girl grinned, caught it, tossed it up in the air and swung her bat. The guy's head plowed through rows of soldiers before colliding with one of the larger guns and causing an explosion. "Strike!" she shouted. I think she was getting her sports mixed up but didn't comment.

"You guys have some weird powers," Strawhat said, slouching as his annoying squeaky voice grated on my ears. _Does he have to whine like that? It's annoying._

"Yours is the strangest of all," I pointed out.

"Really?" he asked.

"It's a matter of opinion," the girl said, shrugging. I was still surprised that she had survived a head on collision with the mortars earlier, assuming she was a weakling, but I supposed her being covered in metal earlier explained it. I wondered exactly what her Devil Fruit power was, since she obviously had one, but didn't care enough to ask.

Law created a massive room and started rearranging marines like something out of the Human Centipede. Not to be outdone I summoned all the metal in the vicinity towards me. It took a while to assemble, some of the pieces coming from inside the auction hall, many from the surprised hands of fighting marines and even lifting the mortars off the ground to form a giant hand. I loved doing this, it gave a slightly personal touch to smashing my enemies into little bits of gore. Needless to say, the marines were impressed. And by impressed I mean terrified. I attacked the marines at the same time that Strawhat swung his giant, over-inflated fist. That pretty much finished them off just in time for each of our respective crews, plus the old man to emerge from the auction hall. They'd missed all the fun.

"What happened to you Strawhat-ya?" Law asked. "You're ruining the mood."

I turned and realized that Strawhat had shrunk down to the size of a toddler. The girl stood on the other side of him and I heard her mutter. "I must not hug things just because they're adorable. Nope. Not hugging him."

"Tch," I scoffed. "You're such a girl."

"You're such a dumbshit," she replied without hesitating. "And I am a girl in case you hadn't noticed," she gestured to her chest. I'll give it to her she had balls, well, as much as a girl could have balls anyway.

"Mellorine!" some blonde shmuck ran up to Lilith and knelt before her. "My beautiful lady, will you give me your name?"

"Oh fuck, it's a pervert," Lilith muttered, instantly slouching. "Strawhat, he's yours right?" she asked, "You've got two seconds to get him off me."

"Hah?" Strawhat had his pinky up his nose. I don't think he'd been paying attention.

Lilith spun and kicked the blonde guy through the auction doors again. "Two," she announced, foot still in the air. "At least I warned him. I really hate perverts."

"Pervert?" some freak with blue hair asked.

"Exhebitionists don't count, they're harmless," Lilith dismissed. "Oh, hey, you're Camie right?" she asked the mermaid, "Is it okay if I hold your hand for a moment? I promise it won't affect you in the slightest."

"Uh, okay," the mermaid, currently being carried because she didn't have any feet, held out her hand. When Lilith took it there was a quick flash of light. "What just happened?" the mermaid asked.

"Ah, nothing much," Lilith just shrugged. The blonde came charging out of the building again, this time shouting. For a second I thought he was going to attack her before I realized he had hearts in his eyes. _What, is he insane? She's hot but she's a cocky bitch._ Lilith tensed, "Fuck!" she cried out, dashing away from the blonde. Somehow she ended up hiding behind me. "Stay back!" she shouted, "Meatshield! I've got a very masculine meatshield! He's got abs! Back I say!" _What the fuck is wrong with this chick?_

Strawhat started running around looking under things trying to find the meat until one of the Strawhats, an orange-haired female, hit him over the head. "It's not like he's a vampire and you've got a cross," she muttered.

"Hey, that's a myth," Lilith argued, sticking her head out from behind me. "Crosses don't do shit to vampires. Neither does garlic, sunlight or holy water. I've checked. You want to kill a vampire, you've got to do it the normal way: with violence and blood and stabbing things!" She seemed happy about it. I however, was not happy about being used as a meatshield. Even if I was a manly meatshield, a meatshield was a meatshield and it pissed me off that this girl thought I could be used as one.

"Would you like me to kill you?" I offered with as much politeness as I could muster, it not being my strong suit. Sarcasm was however and I think she picked up on it.

"I would like to see you try," she replied casually, still hiding behind me. It wasn't a challenge, not really, merely a statement, but I took it as one anyway and swung my giant metal fist at her. She didn't dodge and disappeared under it, still smirking.

"She really should have seen that one coming," Killer observed behind me. Apparently he had been listening to our conversation and was unsurprised by the result.

"That was a bit excessive," Law commented.

I shrugged. I killed a lot of people, so what if she was a woman? I figured I'd just killed the girl too until she walked out of my fist. Literally walked right through it. Well, it was more like she glided though to be exact. Her entire body dissolved into some kind of smoke or something like that and her legs had blurred into mist. Her hair acted like she was underwater, floating around flowing this way and that. The bitch actually flipped me off.

"That was rude," she said. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You called me a dumbshit," I reminded her.

"You must have deep seated insecurities about your intelligence if something like that upsets you so much," she teased, grinning. Law smirked and Strawhat frowned, confused.

"Tch," I scorned, "Why don't you just die?"

"Because that would be boring," she said it like the most obvious thing in the world before snarkily adding, "Nice comeback by the way. Do you even know what the word 'insecurities' means?"

"If you weren't some sort of freaky ghost right now…" I threatened.

She transformed back to what appeared to be normal, legs and all. "Go for it," she said, "but I'm just warning you-" I swung again. Suddenly she was standing right in front of me. I could see her eyes were slit pupiled all of a sudden and her ears were pointed. "It won't work. Maybe if you killed me in my sleep that would be one thing, but now-" she dodged my attack again, "You don't stand a chance against me." _Damnit! How was she dodging so fast?!_ "It's a good thing I don't get offended easily by things like this, after all I did invite you to try and kill me, so it's only fair. Anyway, I'm going to go avoid Kizaru. See you dumbshits - minus Law, you're actually on my List of Non-Dumbshits - later. Good luck surviving in the New World without learning Haki." I had no idea what she was talking about. She turned to me and added, "If you knew what you were doing and weren't just flailing about trying to smash everything within reach you would have actually hit me that first time. That's pretty good for a rookie! See you guys later!" and she disappeared. There was a faint dust trail which disappeared off into the distance before settling. I may have been slightly stunned. Mostly confused, but slightly stunned.

"That girl has potential," I heard Reighley mutter. "I wonder whose kid she is. She can't have figured it all out on her own so quickly."

I absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that she got an actual compliment from Dark King Reighley. The stupid shifty little bitch had keep dodging like a little pansy, not even trying to lay down an attack, cowered from a single pervert, muttered about hugging Strawhat, and run away. It pissed me off. She didn't deserve the attention. "I hate her," I said.

"I wonder what she's like on the inside…" I heard Law mutter. If I were anyone else I would have edged away. As it was I just couldn't figure out if he meant that he wanted to dissect her or… either way that was nasty. I didn't want to hear whatever kind of sick fantasies were in that guys head. His creepy factor was way too high.


	3. A Bet Against a Fortune Teller

-Hawkins POV-

"You're the Magician, Basil Hawkins, correct?" asked a girl I didn't recognize. She obviously wasn't with the Navy, not with those clothes. A rival then? I hadn't foreseen my death today, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a threat. I would remain vigilant, but not hostile.

"Yes, I am," I confirmed. "And you are?" I questioned.

"It doesn't really matter," she shrugged and for a second I thought she wouldn't answer, but then she added, "but my name is Lilith."

_Lilith,_ I thought, _as in the mythical mother of all demons. How amusing. She certainly doesn't look the slightest bit demonic to my eyes._ "And what would you ask of me, Lilith?" I inquired. "You have sought me out for a reason I assume."

She actually noticed the threat and, despite being unafraid, nodded in understanding. _Interesting. Most people can't see when I'm irritated. But she knew… Perhaps she guessed that I don't like having my time wasted. Many pirates don't._

"How would you like to make a bet against me?" she asked.

"There is no point to such a venture. My predictions are perfect," I explained, "I would win every time because I would already know the outcome."

"Then you have nothing to lose by hearing me out," she said. There was an intriguing gleam in her sharp green eyes. She had been hoping I would say that. "You have heard of Fire Fist Ace, right?" she asked, seemingly at random.

"Of course," I confirmed. "Him and his impending execution. What of it?" _Oh this is getting interesting. Where is she going with this?_

"What would you say the odds are of him surviving?" she asked eagerly. "Considering the actions Whitebeard, his commanders and allies will doubtless take, the presence of the Seven Warlords, those Pacifistas of Vegapunk's and the three Admirals, how likely is it that Ace will survive?"

Without saying anything, I turned to my cards. She didn't rush me, though I took my time. She chewed her gum and blew a bubble, letting it pop before chewing it again. I looked at the cards, examining them. Because of the eagerness with which Lilith's eyes gleamed, I almost expected to find the odds to be even, the outcome undecided, but I knew better than to have expectations when reading the cards. I checked the result.

"Ace will die," I announced. "I am certain."

"And what would you say if I disagreed?" Lilith asked me, a grin breaking out on her face. "Would you fancy a bet on my ability to tip the balance?"

"Fire Fist Ace will die," I reiterated, "with or without your interference. My predictions are never wrong. Making a bet would be utterly pointless."

"So, what do you want should you win?" she asked. "It's your choice."

I looked at the cards again. "If you choose to accept this bet, you will wither die trying, the likelihood of which is very high by the way, or I will take your life as compensation for wasting my time." I paused. "It would be wise of you to back out," I offered. It would be a shame to see such an interesting person die.

"But I have nothing to lose," Lilith said. _Apparently her life doesn't count for much in her eyes… Her life matters more to me, someone who just offered to kill her, than it does to herself. She is either very brave or very stupid._ "If I win the bet you owe me fifty Bellie, okay?"

I saw no point in arguing with her. It was her decision after all, but I was still curious. "You are not doing this for fifty Bellie," I pointed out. "What's your goal here? Why make a bet at all?"

"Ace is a friend of mine," she shrugged, "But I'll give you another reason. Have you ever met anyone with the middle initial D?" she asked.

"Yes, sometimes. Is it of special significance?" I asked. There was no point in pretending I understood something that I did not. I felt no shame in admitting it. Ignorance did not indicate stupidity and Lilith was smart enough to understand that.

"Very much so," Lilith replied, nodding. "It's called 'the Will of D.' People with the D are… unpredictable. They are drawn to do extraordinary things. They affect people's lives dramatically and tend to follow their own rules. I want to know if I have inherited the D. This is something of a test I've set for myself. I'm curious."

"And this curiosity is worth your life?" I asked. "As I already told you, accepting this bargain will end in your death."

"My life isn't worth much," I shrugged. "If I see you again, it will be so that either I can collect my fifty Bellie or so you can collect my life. If I don't see you again I'll be dead, but you knew that. Goodbye."

She walked away, black boots leaving footprints in the grass behind her. I am not one for facial expression, or ever expressing my emotions really, but if I were I would have frowned. As it was I frowned inwardly. There was absolutely no way that my predictions were wrong. Both Lilith and Fire Fist Ace would die. It was such a shame. She seemed to be an interesting person.


	4. A Dissectible Specimen

-Law POV-

"Duck!" a voice shouted.

I don't like being told what to do and normally would have ignored anyone who gave me orders, if not cutting them in half first, but advice like that in the middle of a battle is usually good to follow. Kid did not like being told what to do either and, unlike me, he ignored the voice. It would, perhaps, have been a bad decision had not something, or someone's foot I should say, almost immediately collided with the top of his head, forcing him down. Had it not been for his massive size and surprisingly quick reflexes Kid would have face planted right then and there. The thought amused me. A light shot over his head and the voice swore violently.

Kid looked terribly confused but decided that the best reaction was to be pissed as hell, it did not seem all that surprising. "What the fuck?!" he roared, enraged that someone, anyone, had dared to kick him in the head, or stomp his head more accurately. Blood started leaking down his forehead.

"Your welcome," the voice said sarcastically. "Did anyone see where my foot landed?" she asked. I recognized the girl from before, at the auction house. Lilith was sitting on the grass as if sunning herself, propped up on her elbows, with the bloody stump of one foot carefully crossed over her other leg and lifted off the ground. Her hair was still pulled back but her bangs were escaping and falling in her eyes. She blew it away before adding casually, "Also, there's a Pacifista behind you."

"What?" Kid sad, but he whirled anyway. Pacifistas weren't something you joked about, especially not when you had a bounty. Sure enough a monstrous copy of Bartholomew Kuma stood, mouth open, preparing to fire again. _How does Lilith know what they're called?_ I ignored it, already knowing that it wasn't aiming for me. Now that Kid was aware of it's presence of course, it wasn't hard to destroy. He smashed it over the head with a giant metal fist and it's head collapsed inward, shooting sparks. Unbelievably crude in my opinion but I suppose it got the job done.

"There it is. Oi, mask guy, could you hand me my foot?" the girl demanded. "You nearly fucking stepped on it just now." Kid turned around again to see the girl that he had already decided he hated and I could have sworn that a vein started going in his temple behind those ridiculous goggles of his. The blood dripping down his forehead from Lilith's kick dripped slowly past his non-existant eyebrow and down one temple. It wasn't life threatening. The girl nodded at him and, surprisingly, gave him a bright smile. _Hadn't he just tried to kill her a little while ago?_ Killer picked up the foot and tossed it at her. She caught it, barely, not having expected the throw. "Oi! I said hand me the foot! Don't chuck it at my face! I don't want my blood getting all over this jacket. That's nasty!" I just shrugged, being quite used to severed limbs. It was something I saw frequently and most often caused.

"Did you kick me in the head?" Kid demanded of the girl with one of his most threatening glares.

"Yup, actually I stomped you in the head, but I don't imagine you care really" she said, completely unafraid. "I also saved your life just now, unless of course you can survive having your head cut off by a laser beam, in which case I apologize." I smirked. Her back-talk was amusing, especially when directed at an idiot like Kid.

"What do you-" but I cut Kid off before he could explode and try killing such an interesting person again.

"If she hadn't kicked you in the head and gotten her foot sliced off, you head would be in two pieces thanks to that Pacifista just now," I pointed out to him, smirking._ This is a very interesting situation._

"Oi," the girl said, still reclining between me and the other captain so that she was forced to crane her neck to see us. "You're a doctor or something right?" she asked me. "Could you hold my foot in place for me? I don't fancy becoming a cripple for this ungrateful bastard."

"You're foot's already been cut off," Kid pointed out. "I'm guessing you'll be walking funny for the rest of your life, if you ever walk again that is," he sounded smug about it, like he was proud.

Lilith just rolled her eyes. "Well look who know so much," she said sarcastically, snarking off at Kid.

I ignored them and started lining up her foot. If I'd been the one to cut it off it would have reattached by itself, but that wasn't the case. I was curious as to how exactly she was planning on re-attaching it because it was obvious that she could. I still hadn't properly identified her Devil's Fruit but her abilities were numerous and entertaining.

"Ah, thanks," she grunted as the ligaments were all adjusted and aligned. "Demon Channel: Reverant: Resurrection," she announced. The girl's severed foot, still in my hands, made a small squelching noise as muscles and blood vessels moved independently, twisting towards the still-bleeding stump of the girl's leg. Neither I nor Kid betrayed our surprise, though I knew that Kid hadn't seen it coming as I had.

"How did you do that?" I asked, fascinated. "Medically speaking, that should be impossible, although I could have done it with my powers."

The girl laughed slightly but seemed to think better of it when she glanced at my face. "There are these things called Devil's Fruits after all… And, medically speaking, there's a tribe indigenous to a certain island in the New World that can do that and even regrow limbs. Anyway, thanks and junk. I'ma go see if I can't avoid that dumbshit Kizaru. That Strawhat guy was a riot, punching a Celestial Dragon like that. 'Course, I did stomp him after Strawhat was done with 'em, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying. Nobody should be that proud of being a racist dumbshit. Pisses me the fuck off." Somewhere along the line she'd risen to her feet and started walking off. "Later!" she called over her shoulder.

"Wait a second," Kid growled, "Did she just get away with kicking me in the head?"

"And saving your life," his first mate Killer pointed out. Being saved by a girl did not have a placating effect of Kid.

"What an interesting specimen," I muttered, watching her foot as she walked away. "I would love to dissect her one of these days… I wonder if her internal anatomy has been altered to accommodate her abilities."

Kid gave me a look. "That's nasty," he said.

"Oh?" I asked, doing my best approximation of an innocent expression and knowing it only made me look scarier, "And what would you care to do to the girl?"

"Rip out her spine, see if she can reattach that," Kid had on what most people would consider a creepily bloodthirsty smile, borderline crazy.

I, however, was used to it and just smiled smugly. "You're such a hypocrite, Eustace-ya."

Kid frowned. Killer cut him off. "It's not an insult, it's just a big word. Can we just get going already?"

I tuned out the Kid pirates as the girl disappeared over the hill. Something occurred to me. "What's you name?" I called after her.

She turned and called over her shoulder. "It's Lilith, since you asked! None of you get yourselves killed now, alright?" I snorted. I wasn't dying anytime soon. Kid was stupid enough to get himself killed, but not me. "Have fun in the New World!" she added.

"What? You too scared?" Kid asked, obviously still trying, and failing, to get a rise out of her.

"Nah, I still got something to do here!" she called, "I'll head back later!"

_So she's already been to the New World, huh?_ I observed, _I wonder who she is. Not one of Joker associates or I would have heard of her, as early in my plans as I am. Perhaps she's with the Seven Warlords or one of the Four Emperors… No, she seems the type to work alone. If that's the case then why has nobody ever heard of her? Is she keeping a low profile, planning something? I want to know. She seems plenty strong._ I didn't realize that I was lost in thought until Bepo nudged me. "Captain?" he asked. "Are we moving now?" Kid had apparently left, good riddance.

"Yes, Bepo. Let's get moving."


	5. Determination and Separation

-Lilith POV-

"Kuma!" I called, in a hurrying to catch up to him before he met up with anyone from the Navy or started fighting pirates or whatever.

Hearing me call him, he paused and turned. Kuma was surprised to see me because he asked, "Lilith, what are you doing here? Weren't you in the New World?"

"I was but something came up," I said quickly, not wanting to waste his time. "Before you go… do whatever it is that you're supposed to be doing here, can I ask you a favor?" I knew he wouldn't agree without a proper explanation so I gave him one. "I need to get to Imple Down as quickly as possible."

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked. As usual, his voice was emotionless and his face expressionless, but I still knew he was worried about me.

"A bet," I grinned, telling only half the truth. He knew there was more to tell and waited. I sighed. "And I want to do a favor for a friend of mine."

"Fire Fist Ace," Kuma surmised. He was smarter than he looked. "I didn't realize you two were that close," he commented, waiting for my reaction.

"Neither did I," I admitted. "But I'm going."

Kuma actually smiled at me. Only a little, but I could tell. It was odd to see someone like Kuma smile, but it was also nice. His smile turned sad. "I'm going entirely soon," he confessed.

I understood why he was sad. Not for himself, but for those who cared about him. "Whatever you've been doing all this for… is it worth it?" I asked, worried. He nods. I should have known he wouldn't dick around with something like this. "Then this is goodbye, probably. Should I send your love to Dragon and Sabo and the rest next time I see them?" I asked. He just nodded again. I looked up at him, he was so much taller than me. It was time for a rare moment of honesty and seriousness on my part. I smiled despite my sadness. "You are an honorable man. I'm sure that the price you are paying is worth it. We will be heartbroken to lose you." His expression didn't change but I sensed the scepticism rolling off of him. I smiled for real that time. "In their own way," I added, "We both know they'd never admit it."

He nodded. I gulped and hugged him around the waist. The height difference made it awkward, but I didn't mind. I stepped back and he raised his hand, paw-print mark facing me. "Goodbye, my friend. And good luck," Kuma said. And then he was gone. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye back. I felt tears on my cheeks as I flew towards my destination. The next time I saw him, he would be gone.

I calmed myself and tried to force my body into sleep. Who knew when my next chance would be?

* * *

-Dragon POV-

"Have you seen this?" Sabo slammed a paper down on my desk, furious. It was the announcement of Ace's execution. Of course I had seen it.

"What of it?" I asked.

"He's my brother. I'm going," he whirled furiously and started marching towards the door. This was exactly why I hadn't told him, though there was nothing I could do to prevent him from finding out himself.

"Do you remember what happened last time you stormed off on your own?" I called after him, shouting slightly so I knew he could hear me through his anger.

"That doesn't' matter! I will not let Ace die! Besides, I'm stronger now!" and he slammed the door behind him. The window shook slightly from the force. I sighed and sat back down, staring out towards the balcony. I knew if I waited long enough I'd see Sabo's miniscule figure taking a boat out to sea. I remember the last time he did that without permission. It hadn't ended well.

_My otherwise still crappy morning was interrupted by a furious den den mushi call from Lilith. "Where the fuck is the dumbshit?!" she demanded, the first words out of her mouth._

_"Which dumbshit are you referring to?" I asked, "As far as I can tell, you refer to all my men as dumbshits."_

_"Tophat. Moronic goggles," Lilith listed, "Missing front tooth to match his idiotic grin." Oh, she meant Sabo. "What is the dumbshit doing? What am I storming into?"_

_"I don't know where he is. He went off on his own."_

_"Urgh! When I drag him back, I'm kicking your ass too for negligence!" *Click* She hung up on me. Not for the first time, I wondered just how sane she was. It took balls to hang up on me, and it took balls to go charging into an unknown situation just to save a single life. _Ah well, she'll probably live anyway.

Two days later, Lilith had come back, completely unharmed and literally dragging a comatose and half-dead Sabo by the foot. She had practically forced Kuma to eject the pain from his body and had taken it all into herself, using the rational that she was unharmed and Sabo was on the verge of death. Lilith had ordered that nobody tell Sabo and we respected her wishes. When Sabo had woken up he'd been immediately beaten over the head. The most memorable thing about the incident, to me at least, at been when Lilith had muttered to herself, "This is why I don't need any nakama. They're too much upkeep."

And now Sabo was gone again, charging back out into the world to save his brother. I just hoped that this incident wouldn't end in as much pain.


	6. Sneaking into Hell

-Lilith POV-

As usual, the landing was surprisingly soft considering I was blasted halfway across the Grand Line by what was - essentially - a super powered bitch slap. I chose to lie on my back for a minute, thinking. Kuma really did have an impressively functional power, though it hurt to know that he was gone - or would be soon anyway. He had been… something of an uncle to me. Him and Dragon and the rest of those dumbshits gave me a place to crash for a bit back when I was first on the run from - Nope. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. I had to start moving.

I sat up, considering the best way to get inside. At least I didn't have to sneak past the one, two… sixteen warships guarding the outer walls since I was already on the central office building's roof. Sixteen fucking warships… were they compensating for something? Small dicks perhaps? I snorted. That was probably not it. They probably just had too much manpower on their hands and wanted to show off. I considered what I knew of Impel Down. (1) It was an impenetrable prison. (2) It wasn't so impenetrable since that one guy escaped by cutting off his own feet - I quickly considered and then rejected the idea of cutting off Ace's feet. He wouldn't thank me for it. (3) It was run by Warden Magellan, that guy with the poison Devil's Fruit. (4) Yeah, there was no four… I'd basically just maxed out my knowledge of the place. Not my hypothesis, but my solid information.

Okay then. Plan time - or, as I prefer to think of it: SCHEMING TIME! I do so love plotting ways to humiliate the Navy and the World Government, the only thing that ever held me back was the fear of him finding me but he wouldn't be at Impel Down. He would be at Marineford, preparing for Ace's execution, but I wasn't going to let Ace attend that so it didn't matter. So how to get Ace out of here? There was always the 'bust in guns blazing figuratively since I actually fight with a bat' approach, but will all the security at Impel Down I didn't think that would be my smartest plan. I was strong, but not strong enough to defeat everyone in the entire prison - especially not Magellan. I'd never met him but if he respected him and trusted him enough to run the prison then the guy had to be strong. My first step should be to find Ace. He would probably be way deep in the prison, being such a high-profile prisoner and junk, but I didn't know how to get there. So I'd need to know my way around. The fastest way would be to find a map or, failing that, some form or control centre. And where might I find such a useful thing? Why inside of course. This called for stealthiness! Hazzah! That was sarcasm. I suck at stealthiness. I prefer to just straight out attack, but - as I just said - I can't do that here. I'm a pirate, not a freaking ninja-spy ghost-in-the-shadows-type…

Oh yeah. I channeled my Ghost form, the one I'd used when Kid had tried to crush me - not that I hadn't asked for it because I did. It still hurt my feelings a little bit to think that he thought so little of my fighting abilities that he could just crush me like that. I glanced down at my semi-transparent hands and willed myself to spread thinner, distorting my image and fading to near-invisibility.

It was always a little weird at first when I switched forms and it usually took me some time to adjust. I flexed my proverbial muscles - seeing as clouds of ectoplasmic mist didn't have muscles - and moved around a bit, adjusting. I couldn't always afford time to do this - what with people trying to kill me while I switched forms and all - but I always felt more comfortable in my own body when I did.

* * *

Oh - I guess there's no way to casually explain my Devil Fruit abilities and it would piss people off to keep seeing me do weird stuff without any explanation - I ate a Multi-Form Mythic Zoan Type Devil's Fruit: the Oni Oni Fruit. It's actually poorly named because 'oni' means 'demon' and that's not what I turn into. I can transform into any variant type of human, so long as I have met one and touched them. Meaning - yeah - I touched a Ghost - and a bunch of other things. There were more variations of humans than most people thought. Giants, Mermaids, Fishmen, Ghosts, Fairies, and - nevermind, we'll be here forever if I list them all. I can't turn into more than one type of person at at a time. I can't switch genders - thank god. I can't copy the Devil Fruit powers of another person because - apparently - Devil Fruit users are still perfectly human. And my clothes just kind of work with me and my transformations - growing, shrinking, adding extra sleeves as needed, that kind of thing - so I never end up naked or anything which is super convenient. I can go straight from one transformation to another without passing through my human form. When I use my Fishman form - and probably my new mermaid form, which I had yet to try out - I can actually swim, which is pretty awesome as far as I'm concerned, but I can't transform when I'm already in the water. Sea Stone still works on me perfectly well no matter what form I'm in but it only keeps me from transforming - If I'm already in a body I will stay that way, but it still makes me tired and drains my strength. Anyway, so yeah. That's my gig. Back to the story… Role the opening credits! Do we not have any? WELL GET SOME! Just go. You irritate me…

* * *

I drifted through the floor, carefully checking with my observation Haki first just to be sure that there was nobody in the area. I was nearly invisible, but - when it came to infiltration - nearly wasn't always good enough. One time, some guy bit off part of my ear - don't worry it grew back and thankfully it wasn't eaten - because this dumbshit airhead hit me with- erm. Nevermind. It was an embarrassing fiasco for the both of us. Let's leave it at that.

Once inside I knew what to look for: the Surveillance Room. The more I knew about the system the easier it would be to fool. They couldn't possibly observe everything everywhere all the time. If they were smart - which they probably weren't - then they'd keep a constant monitor on key intersections, high class prisoners, and all staircases while rotating the other cameras randomly, without leaving any blind spots anywhere in case of intrusion or unexpected problems. But if they rotated all cameras everywhere on a random circuit, then it would be much easier to move around, blind spots or not.

I've had a - very convenient - special affinity with den den mushi since my childhood. I can tell how they feel, talk to them and not just through them, understand them - to a certain extent - and - most helpful in this immediate situation - I know how to tell from a distance when they're broadcasting or not.

If the stairs were monitored then I could make my own way down - probably by punching a hole through the floor and covering it up behind me. If they weren't, then I'd just wait for my best chance and go in my nearly invisible ghost form - it was better to leave no traces of my presence behind if I could help it. I wasn't too worried about running into anyone I couldn't handle in a place like this. Not on level one at least. According to the map things would get harder as I went on, but that was to be expected.

I decided it would be best to take my time getting to Ace. I had over a week until his execution and I just had to get him out before then. It might be helpful to get a feel for the place first before heading to level five, where I was guessing he was.

Basically no matter what happened, saving Ace was going to be a pain in the ass. And a part of me was questioning my own sanity, trying as hard as I was. But I couldn't help but think that it was worth it. Because Ace was one of the few people in this world that I genuinely trusted. And he was a tolerable dumbshit. And he trusted me. He'd trusted me enough to tell me about his father. And I knew how much that took, because I'd told him about my past too.

_"What would you say if you met the son of Gold Roger?" he asked cautiously. I could tell he was forcing himself to ask because he wanted me to know and that it was hard for him. I had never cared._

_"I'd warn him that the Navy already knows he exists," I took a deep breathe, not bothering to listen to his reaction before plunging ahead. "And I'd offer him a counter question: What would the son of Gold Roger do if he met the stepdaughter of Navy Admiral Akainu?"_

_Ace hesitated, thinking. "He'd probably be in shock for a little bit there," he admitted._

_I smiled briefly, but it didn't last. "Do you want me to act differently? Like you're worse or better because of something beyond your control? Because I won't. The Navy knows you exist, and - for a while there anyway - I knew everything the Navy knew. They won't say anything because they don't want to cause a panic or whatever, but you better take extra care never to get yourself caught or there will be hell to pay, you understand?" I spoke without looking at him, still lying on my back, staring at the stars. It was best that way._

_Ace - the knucklehead - was still stuck on an earlier part of the conversation. "Wait, you mean you're the daughter of an Admiral?" he asked, confused._

_"Stepdaughter," I corrected him, "There's zero biological relation - thank god. But yeah," I admitted unhappily, "And I hate him with every fiber of my being, in case you were wondering."_

_"What did he do?" Ace asked. "You said you wanted revenge and you wouldn't hate someone for no reason. I know you well enough to see that." I did not blush when he said that. I really didn't - my face just felt hot is all._

_"I've had the Oni Oni Fruit since I was two," I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "He - Akainu - forced my mother to marry him when I was eight because he wanted to train me to join the Navy - to fight pirates and shit. Mom killed herself because she couldn't take it. She would never have been in that position if it weren't for me, but if it weren't for him, it would never have happened. My mother was not a strong woman, she could never have been expected to endure anything like that. It should never have happened."_

_"So you blame him for your mother's death?" Ace asked. It was a fair question._

_"And myself," I agreed. "But yes. That's why I am so determined to become strong. Because I absolutely have to destroy him. For revenge."_

_"That's kind of a lofty goal, don't you think?" Ace asked._

_"Yeah," I agreed. "And I'm not there yet," I admitted, "But I'm closer than I was when I was ten, that's for sure. I couldn't do shit back then. And I'm lucky to even be alive. But I don't want to rely on luck next time. I will rely on my own strength."_

_Ace was silent for a moment. "So that's why you want to beat an Admiral…"_

_"No," I said and he sat up, confused. "I will beat him." I explained, "Eventually. It's not a question or a goal. Because I will get my revenge. Even if it takes a while."_

_"And that's all you want to do with your life?" he asked, incredulous. "Just killing the guy?"_

_"Wrong on two fronts. One: I don't want to kill him. I want to destroy him. It's different. And two: I have a goal. Or maybe it's a dream or whatever. I want to find my real father. If he's alive that is. But that's still a secondary goal."_

_"What if he turns out to be some kind of monster?" Ace asked. I didn't doubt he was thinking of his own father, the one he'd never met._

_"What will come will come," I sighed. "And I don't think that's possible. My mother loved him a lot, whoever he was. She was a good person. I don't think my mother would have loved someone like that." I snorted at my own comment, amused. "That's a pretty flimsy reason to hope, isn't it?"_

_"No, I think that's fair," Ace disagreed. "Besides, you deserve a happy break somewhere in your life, right?"_

_I laughed slightly, but it wasn't happy. "I think we both know life doesn't work that way. Not in this world and not in this lifetime."_

_"If you want things to fair you've got to make them that way yourself, is that what you're thinking?" Ace asked._

_"Hey, since when does the Mera Mera Fruit let you read minds?" I elbowed him, trying to change the subject._

_"I guess I just know you that well," Ace said. I knew he was grinning._

_I smacked him in the arm. "Dumbshit," I mumbled. "Stop interrogating me. It's not fair."_

_"Well it's not like I can tell you about my father, you probably know as much as me, and my mother died when I was born so I'm of no help there."_

_I sat up and looked at him, propped up on my elbows. He wasn't smiling. I didn't like it. "Fine, so what's it like with the Whitebeards?" I asked, knowing he liked it, "You've got to have some answer to that."_

_And we talked. It was nice._

A passing guard broke me out of my revive. Thankfully he didn't notice me but I mentals scolded myself for not paying attention. I couldn't afford to get caught. I needed to be more vigilant. It would only get harder from here.

It took me a frustratingly long time to find the Surveillance Room. Part of the reason for that was because I had to avoid all the Den Den Mushi, and the other reason is that I had no idea where it was. I got lost. Quite often. Probably more than once. I'll just skip ahead to my thoughts once I actually found the room, shall we? Otherwise I'd get bored just talking about it.

As it turns out, there's a Surveillance Room on each floor, and - idiotically - there are only a few Den Den Mushi scattered haphazardly around. The ones that were there weren't even placed so that they were impossible to sneak past. Spotting an escapee would be dumb luck on their part. It was a remarkably badly designed system. If I was an inspector, someone would be fired. As it was, I was delighted. With my affinity for the little snails, I could practically go wherever I wanted. The only thing I really had to worry about was the prisoners causing a commotion if they saw me, but I figured they wouldn't be too hard to avoid either because they'd be busy being tortured and whatnot.

Unfortunately, thanks to the one-observation-room-per-floor system, I didn't know what would be on the other levels. My guess would of course be something bad, and then something worse after that, but it was impossible to confirm without actually going there. But I could still see the quickest way down to the second floor. Apparently there was a giant hole in the middle of Crimson Hell. I found it extremely convenient.

Until I got there. The hole being surrounded by Sabre Trees and Needlegrass wasn't a problem. Not in the least. I could care less about pointy things. There were a thousand ways to avoid them and I could do that easily. My problem came from the spiders. Spiders!

I didn't notice them at first. I decided to use my Fairy form to get by. It was small - about five inches - quick, and highly maneuverable. I also just really liked my wings in that form. Even for a Fairy, I thought they were beautiful - even if that's a little vain. They looked like a swallow tail's, only instead of yellow they were red. Not the orangy red of a monarch, but bright red like blood. It matched the trees and the grass perfectly and I blended right in to my surroundings. I flew low to the ground, not drawing attention to myself. Even if one of the guards saw me, he'd probably just think he was crazy and shrug it off. Fairies were rare enough that most people though they didn't exist. I was just over the level of the Needlegrass when I saw it. A big motherfucking spider. With legs. And too many eyes of all different sizes. And pincer-thingies. And bright colors that meant it was poisonous. And it was hairy. And it moved.

I'm not gonna lie. I ran the fuck away screaming at the top of my lungs. I mean, that thing was nearly as big as I was! It was really really **really** scary, okay? Don't criticize me! Spiders are scary as fuck - possibly scarier! I flew as fast as I could and dove straight down that hole, still screaming. Fortunately nobody seemed to think my screaming was out of place and the spiders did not follow me.

On the downside: Spiders. On the bright side: I made it to Level Two!


	7. Shackled Memories

-Ace POV-

The cell was cold. Not alarmingly so, not freezing, but I was still uncomfortable. I can barely remember the last time I felt actual cold. With my Devil's Fruit powers, it's not something that happens. But now, with Sea Stone cuffs chaining my arms to the wall and imprisoned so deep below the surface, it's cold. I was also uncomfortable, but not terribly so. My shoulders were a little sore from staying in the same position for too long, but frankly, the final level of Impel Down wasn't nearly as horrible as I expected. There were no torture devices or anything like that, unless of course you counted my grandfather, which might just make up for their absence.

The old man sighed. He was talking about how Luffy and I were supposed to become Marines. Apparently Luffy had caused trouble at Shabondy too since I'd been imprisoned. I couldn't help but smile at that. And he'd finally told Luffy about his father too. Apparently he'd been surprised. I would be surprised if Luffy even realized that he had a father. Gramps had stumbled upon the reason we could never have become Marines. It had always been a ridiculous thought considering out attitudes. But with the blood we had inherited from our fathers, it was just impossible. The only blood family I owed any allegiance to was my mother, and I told him as such.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but he was just-" There was no way I would just sit here and let Garp defend him, not to me. Not after all I'd been though- was still going through.

"That's why," I cut him off, "Gramps. My old man is Whitebeard and no one else."

I was done talking with Garp after that. There was nothing more to say between us. It'll sound cheesy, but I was going through my head remembering all the important people in my life. Gramps, Sabo, Luffy, they were some of the first. Then came Whitebeard and the others, perhaps I should call them my second family, if that didn't make them sound less important. And Lilith. She just kept popping up now and then. I remember, once we'd just happened to be in the same town and I saw more of Lilith than I had ever expected to. I wondered if she was out doing something like that now. Violent charity work.

_"I've got to do something. You can come if you want, but you'll probably be bored."_

_"Might as well, I've got nothing else to do anyway."_

_"Then you can help me carry things."_

_"Sure."_

_"It's not heavy anyway," she shrugged. "Thanks for helping."_

_When I realized that I was helping her carry bread, and that she was familiar with the baker, I wondered who she could possibly be bringing this to. Two large bags full of bread, some fresh and still hot and others a day or two old, like the baker had been saving them to fulfill her order in time. The only person I could think of who could eat this much bread was Luffy, and he prefered meat._

_As I followed Lilith through the streets of the town, the streets became increasingly impoverished. Suspicious characters languished in doorways on on stairsteps. At first I thought they were inspecting the bags on our back, but then realized that their eyes were instead followed Lilith as we passed. I felt the urge to get her out of there, away from those men and their wandering skeevy glances, but I ignored it. Lilith could take care of herself and she wouldn't appreciate me interfering._

_Eventually we reached a small square, little more than a hut's worth or space between tall apartment buildings on all sides, clearly residential and overcrowded. In some ways I was reminded of Grey Terminal, but here everyone was stacked on top of each other instead of being sprawled out across the garbage. Lilith took a seat on a crate, first knocking a glass bottle to the ground and letting it shatter. We waited._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked her._

_"Just wait," she said. "If you're with me they won't be scared of you."_

_I wondered who 'they' were but before I could ask I realized. Children were coming. From around corners and out of boxes, out windows and down fire escapes, children of all ages, from toddlers, being carried to people our own age, they assembled. Lilith smiled. "Bread-Lady," I heard. As well as, "Giver-Girl," "Demon-Woman," and "Odd-Rich." Some of the names i understood, others less so. Why call someone who gave you bread Demon-Woman? And Odd-Rich? What was that about?_

_Lilith didn't say anything, just started giving out the bread. I was shocked to see the children sharing. The older ones looking around to confirm that everyone had something to eat before even taking a bite. Back in Grey Terminal it had been every man for himself, not this… kindness. I could tell Lilith was smiling, even though I was standing behind her, leaning against the rough, splintered wooden wall. Lilith obviously came her at least semi-regularly or the children wouldn't be so comfortable around her. Lilith quickly depleted the entire first bag and started on the second. I realized the crowd was thinning. Once a person had been fed, they left. Nobody said thank you or goodbye._

_Suddenly, half the children scattered. Only the older ones held their ground, physically tensing against the presence of the man who appeared across the way. Lilith's countenance darkened as she exchanged glances with the oldest boy there, he looked to be about twenty and his hair fell over one eye, held in place by a bandana._

_Lilith turned back to the man. "And you are?" she asked. Her tone wasn't hostile, but it wasn't exactly friendly either._

_"You can't just go and feed my brats," he said. "They won't work."_

_"Beggars work?" Lilith asked the boy, turning away from the man. She gestured him closer and he came. She snatched his head and pulled the hair out of his eye. It was a ruined mess, obviously crossed out with a knife with an x-shaped scar across it. "That's new," she commented, "Did he do it?" Lilith's eyes narrowed and she looked him straight in the eyes. "You're answering me," It wasn't even an order. There was no question about his compliance. The boy hesitated, glancing at the man, swallowed in fear, but nodded. Lilith stood and handed the bag to him. "Distribute this," she ordered. He gave her a confused look. Lilith understood why. "Make sure everyone gets some. If there's extra, it goes to the youngest first." He nodded and stood back against the wall, clutching the bag._

_Lilith drew the bat from her back. I decided not to interfere. Lilith obviously held some significance here and I couldn't mess with that. She knew what she was doing and I was, quite frankly, out of my element. Lilith swung the bat at the man, cracking his jaw and sending him flying against the wall. The wall nearly gave under the assault, not that it was very strong in the first place. Lilith proceeded to beat the man with her bat, ignoring his cries and curses even as they turned to pleas for mercy. I'll admit that I was shocked by the violence._

_"You do not mess with my children," Lilith said, but the man didn't answer. He was already unconscious… or dead. I didn't check. There was blood on Lilith's bat and boots from where she'd beaten him. I was shocked by how comfortable she was with this. I was not unaccustomed to violence, but it was unexpected coming from Lilith._

_"Don't you think that was a little violent?" I asked. It wasn't an accusation, merely a comment._

_"Yes, it was," she said, not turning._

_"Did you think that was necessary?" I aske.d_

_"Yes," she replied._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Simply because it was."_

_She moved to leave and I followed her. The boy with one eye came and stood in front of us, tears flowing down one cheek and not the other. He bowed, prostrating himself on the ground, forehead touching the disgusting street muck. "Thank you Demon-Woman," he said._

_"You get strong enough to beat the next one off yourself," Lilith answered. "For your the ones that aren't strong enough just yet. You got it?" The boy nodded. Lilith smiled and we kept walking. Without turning around she said to me: "That's why. Because I believe in my own justice. And this is what it is."_

_And I think I understood that._


	8. Perverts and Ice

-Lilith POV-

You know those moments where you screw up and it's so bad you just kind of freeze in place until you can tell just how bad it is and how much trouble you're in? I was in the middle of one of those. Either that, or I was in the middle of a staring contest. I wasn't sure which. Either way, it was less than ideal. I was frozen, only using my Fairy wings to stay aloft at the eye level of a man. He wore no shirt, had a potbelly, carried a pitchfork, wore a strange yellow and green headdress involving stripes and what looked like pigtails. His most remarkable feature however, was his eyebrows. Or, more accurately, his pointy would-be-eyebrows without-any-hair thingies. They were a bit disturbing. And he was staring right at me.

_Okay. Time to improvise! Let's just hope he's stupid._ I transformed into my Demon form. I looked basically human, but with curved, pointed red horns on my head from my temples, pointed teeth, a thin lithe ret tail with a point on the end, and red batlike wings. My jacket didn't manifest in this form because my wings wouldn't fit, so I was just wearing my boots, pants, and a red bandeau, the only thing I wore under my leather jacket. I regretted this decision almost immediately.

"Healthy young and flawless body!" The guy cried, hearts appearing in his eyes.

_No matter what, I can't just beat him to death or they'll know I'm here when they find him._ This might take more self restraint than I possessed. _I really hate perverts. Time to start lying my ass off!_ "I am the Demon of Impel Down, born of the hatred and agony here. I am torture's daughter." For the record - that's not how Demons are born. They're born the normal way, you know with a Mommy Demon and a Daddy Demon who love each other very much. I assume you get the rest. "Who are you?" I hoped I wasn't supposed to know who he was. Then again - if he was stupid it wouldn't matter. I really hoped he was stupid.

"I am Warden - Ah, sorry. Vice Warden Hannyabal," he said. _Shit, he sounds important. Now I definitely can't fight him. What do I do?!_ "Are you the one who performs the Demon's Tug?" he asked.

I had absolutely no idea what that was. I also decided that rolling my 's's would make me sound more Domon-y. "Yesss," _Oh shit I'm in so far over my head right now!_ "Would you like me to perform it on you?" I tried to make it sound like a calm threat. I think it worked because Hannyabal paled considerably.

"N-no thank you, Demon Empress," he babbled. I suddenly liked my title. 'Demon Empress' sounded awesome. But I couldn't get distracted.

"Then step aside. You will speak of me to no one."

"Y-yes Demon Empress." It took all my willpower not to sprint in the opposite direction. I strode away, holding my wings out behind me for dramatic effect. _If he follows me… I'll think of something. He followed me. Damnit! I can't think of anything! What do I do? Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Just keeeep walkiiing!_ He was still following me. _Shit! _I absolutely refused to increase my pace. Demons did not run from mere mortals, especially not when they were trying to intimidate them.

Eventually I had no choice but to stop. "Why are you following me, mortal?" I asked in what I hoped was a cold, creepy voice.

"Because the Demon Empress is beautiful! Would you care to hear the more terrified screams farther down?" he offered.

_Holy fuck this is the best excuse ever!_ "Yesss. Would you care to essscort me, mortal?"

The hearts in his eyes leapt out at me and nearly hit me in the face, which would have been very undignified for a Demon Empress - or anyone for that matter. "Yes! Demon Empress!" Oh ew I could feel his eyes all over my body. I hate perverts so goddamn much. They make me feel like the slimy one and I hate it. But I could follow him without speaking and just let him guide me deeper into Impel Down. When I couldn't take it anymore, then I'd just disappear and leave him babbling creepy love-talk to himself, wondering if it was all a hallucination.

As we passed through the third and fourth levels, I was grateful for my choice of a Demon body. Demons were known to go swimming in boiling lava and fan the flames with their wings. Basically, the heat didn't bother me. I didn't even have to break a sweat. I strode across the planes of Level Three and stalked over the bridges of Level Four, confidently asserting my presence, despite internally screaming to get away from the pervert. I would need a shower after this because he was making my skin crawl. Just because I possess the self-control and body necessary to temporarily seduce you average weak-willed guy didn't mean I had to like it. If anything I hated it. _But it's worth it if I can save Ace._ I thought, trying to memorize the path I was taking on the way down.

Something brushed against my back. I scratched it and dismissed the feeling - I assumed it was just my wings. Something brushed against my butt._ OKAY! THIS IS MOTHERFUCKING FAR ENOUGH!_ I instantly transformed into my ghost form, disperse to my farthest extend and sprinted/billowed/glided/scrambled away from there as fast as I could. I didn't look back.

When I finally felt that I'd run far enough I realized it was cold. Very cold. I switched to my Werewolf form to keep myself form. Unfortunately as soon as my stomach reformed it decided to misbehave. I vomited into the snow. _Dear god that __thing__ actually __touched__ me. On my __ass__! I put a clawed furry hand over my mouth - which was currently slightly elongated into a muzzle - and closed my eyes. No, I can't afford to do this here. I don't have the time. Pull yourself together, Lilith. Get up and get stronger. That's always your answer to everything. Move. Now._ I scooped up some snow and scrubbed out my mouth to get rid of the take of upchuck. Nasty stuff, the contents of a person's stomach. Spitting, I stood to my full height on my hind legs.

As a Werewolf I was just as comfortable on either two or four legs, but I retained a habit of using two because I was born human. Most of my clothes had disappeared, not being necessary over my thick reddish fur, and I was left in nothing but my pants. Most Werewolves didn't even wear that and had darker fur, ranging from brown to black to grey. Red wasn't a very normal color, but I liked it.

My mother and everyone else in my family had either white or pale blonde hair - very common on my home island - but I had bright red hair. When I was little my mom always said she loved my hair, so I had decided to love it too. I got my hair from my father, whoever he was. My mother had never told me before she - before she died. I swallowed hard. That wasn't an easy memory for me.

_I was eight years old, waking up in a bed too big for me in a room that I'd been told was mine, rubbing my eyes. Something crumpled. I looked down. There was a paper pinned to my nightgown. I unpinned it, accidentally poking myself in the process of undoing the safety pin with my clumsy child fingers. It was a paper, folded in half, with my name written on it. I frowned, seeing that the safety pin had left holes in my favorite nightgown - the ones with the purple flowers around the bottom. I unfolded the letter._

**_My sweet child, I love you so much. I am so sorry that I am not strong enough for this life. But you are. You're stubborn like your father, my brave little girl. Don't cry for me, you're stronger than that. All my Love, Mom._**

_I sat in my bed, trying to figure out what it meant. I was only eight, why was mom saying all this? Why didn't she just say it to my face? What was going on? Where was my mom? Where was she? Mommy? I felt tears coming and immediately stopped. Mom said not to cry. So I wouldn't cry. Good girls didn't disobey their moms._

That was the day my mom killed herself. I hadn't cried since then. Not for ten years. No matter what happened to me or what was said or done to me, I never cried. Not once. That's not to say I didn't want to sometimes. But I refused. Somewhere along the way I'd decided to be brave. Or at the very least to act like I was. So I made myself strong in more ways than one.

I had scars all over my body, including my heart. The worst one I usually kept hidden, carefully concealed with makeup to make me less noticeable, less memorable. I reverted to my human form quickly and grabbed a fistful of snow, bringing it to my chin and scrubbing furiously. it was cold but I didn't care. I just wanted the lie to fall away. The snow came away discolored. I grabbed more and got my neck. Then my chest. All in all, the scar went from the right corner of my mouth, down my chin, along my collarbone and dripped down my chest. It was a burn mark. Most people saw it and assumed that I'd tried to swallow acid or something. They were wrong. This was the scar I got the day I ran away - or rather, the day I was kicked out by Akainu. Technically of course he tried to kill me, not kick me out - but either way it makes no difference to me.

_I should keep moving._ I stood again and started exploring Level Five.


	9. Encounters with Old Allies

-Lilith POV-

I heard screaming. Why would someone be screaming in Impel Down? Well, lots of reasons really… but not screaming like that. It sounded more like a shout of defiance or cry of determination. Should I check it out? I gave a mental shrug. I might as well.

Coming over the snow-crusted hill I saw quite possibly the second most strange man I had ever seen, kicking wolves in the face and defending what looked like a sled. He had too much – bad – makeup, short black hair – in a bad haircut – and icicles forming out of his nose like walrus tusks. He was also wearing nothing but a torn pair of pants, which was probably the stupidest thing I could think of wearing here in the Frozen Hell of Level 5. I watched him fight – or was he just doing very violent ballet? – for a bit before he collapsed and the Army Wolves jumped on him. I frowned. He seemed a decent bloke, despite being very odd.

When I moved to interfere, someone stood up slowly, painfully from the sled and actually bit one of the wolves. I repeat: someone fucking bit a wolf. Not the other way around. 'Twas odd to say the least.

"Don't touch Bon-chan!" he shouted. Conquer's Haki. This was the last place I would have expected it. I could tell lots of things instantly. (1) The user was inexperienced, basing the blast off raw emotion and instinct. (2) He was desperate, but determined and strong enough to pull off such a powerful blast. (3) It was Strawhat Luffy. (4) He was nearly dead. Strawhat collapsed immediately after that, obviously having done his best and pushed himself past his limits. I walked over. He was covered in purple sludge. I could smell the poison leaking off of him.

Well shit. Now what do I do? I couldn't really just leave the guy, even if he was on my dumbshit list. I wasn't so cold hearted as to just walk away. If he was someone I didn't like - sure - I'd leave his ass to die. But Strawhat was okay in my book. Although - judging by the amount of poison on him - he was already done for. _Hmmm… What do do? I need to keep going. Ace is still in danger. I can't afford to get distracted. But I don't want to leave these guys. Girr! Indecision! Fuck this! I've only got about another twenty six hours before Ace's execution and I need to rescue him before that! I'll just take Strawhat too. If he slows me down, __then__ I ditch him._

I heard footsteps. My ears pricked up and I growled - did I not mention I was in Werewolf form again? Well I was. It was warm, insulated and - perhaps best of all - it scared the shit out of those pathetic Army Wolves. They recognized the top dog when they saw her and they backed the fuck down. It was very satisfying. Humans on the other hand weren't always so smart. I was prepared to rip apart whoever was in my way - graceless but I was under a time limit - until I recognized his smell. And yes, as a Werewolf I can smell people. It's a little weird. Accept it.

"Inazuma? Is that you?" I asked, stunned, "I mean really - I can see it's you but - what the fuck are you doing here?" I hadn't seen Inazuma since I left the revolutionaries - about five years ago now - and he was never far away from - "Don't tell me you and Iva actually got caught? You let them get you, right?"

* * *

-Ivankov POV-

I remembered the last time I'd seen Kitty. She'd been much younger then, and much less experienced. When she'd left poor darling Sabo had moped around for a whole month.

_"Yes, Iva, I'm certain I want to go through with this," Kitty rolled her eyes with annoyance._

_"Vokay then Kitty," I agreed._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kitty screeched. And I attacked. Kitty dodged perfectly, completely prepared. "Nice try but I'm always prepared." She claimed. And then, "I've got an idea!" My adorable Kitty transformed into a gelatinous green glob, losing her humanoid shape in favor of one that more closely resembled a pile of mashed potatoes, sinking into the floor. "And now-!" she shouted. (Not that I could tell she was a she anymore, not that I'm one to judge.) The glob just sat there. "Um?"_

_"Kitty?" I asked. "Are vyou okay?"_

_"I never actually used this form before…" she admitted quietly. "It doesn't have any hormones so I thought that would help me… but I didn't really think this though…" Bubbles formed inside her as she talked. I wasn't actually sure how she was talking either._

_"Is my little Kitty embarrassed?" I teased her._

_"JUST SHUT UP WON'T YOU?!"_

But now Kitty looked so much more grown up (her chest helped) and she seemed to know what she was doing. But still… "Why are you here, in Impel Down?" I asked her.

"You've heard of Fire-Fist Ace, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well he's a friend of mine… I want to help. I didn't know you were here either. What have you been doing?"

"Waiting," I said simply.

"Ahh," Kitty noded in understanding. My Kitty has always been so smart.

"So are vyou going to tell me about this friend of vyours?" I asked. Kitty actually blushed a little bit. "Vyou're in love with him!" I shouted gleefully.

"NO!" she protested vehemently. "No, I'm not!" Inazuma nodded in confirmation. "Oh, you shut up," she told him. "You two just like embarrassing me. And – by the way – it's nice to see you too, Inazuma." She hugged him with one arm as we walked.

I smiled slightly. Lilith could tell he (because he was currently a man) was happy to see her without him saying anything. She had always known things about people like that. She just understood them. She must have inherited it from her mother… certainly she didn't get if from that despicable man.

"Why break into the prison and not try to interrupt the execution?" I asked, allowing the change in subject (for now).

"Whitebeard is all set up for that, but that's just my backup plan. If I can succeed here on my own then nobody else will get hurt trying to save Ace. I know it sounds cocky but I feel like I've got to try. And I didn't want to default to fighting Akainu, which would be practically inevitable if I went. I don't think I'm ready yet, facing him I mean" she confessed, glancing at her feet. "Or maybe I am, I don't know. What do you think?" she asked me. I hated to see my Kitty so conflicted and uncertain. She was the type that was meant to charge ahead, not be held back by her fears of the past.

"I don't have an answer to that," I replied. "We've never met, and he may have gotten stronger and vyou've obviously gotten stronger and I've been in prison too long to know."

"Hnnn…" Kitty's voice trailed off, barely acknowledging my answer. I know It wasn't very helpful, but it was the best I could give her.

"Don't be sad," I ordered. "Come, you must come see everybody! We'll throw a party!"

Kitty looked up slightly. "That's just like you Iva… thanks." What bothered me most wasn't the small, determined smile or the hesitation in her eyes. It was the fact that she still thought she had to thank me. Her heart still hadn't grown re-accustomed to kindness.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"After I left I was on my own for a bit - about three years," I said, seated comfortably at one of the tables in Newkama Land nursing a drink. "Eventually I met Ace and that led me to meet the Whitebeards. I trained against them for a bit and helped out a bit like I did with you guys. Recently I've taken to ship-hopping. Helping whichever pirates would give me a lift to the next island. It's a nice way to do things."

"And how did vyou meet Ace Boy?" Iva asked.

I smiled slightly at the memory. "He tried to eat me," I explained. "Obviously it didn't work."

_I was flying in my Angel form - good for long distances and endurance. I had my log pose, so I didn't really care if I left the island behind. It was peaceful. I liked flying, it was one of the few times that I felt like nothing was holding me back, maybe because I wasn't touching anything. The sun was high in the sky and shining down on my back, keeping me warm. Most people would probably be uncomfortably hot in this situation, but I was fine. Being from a Summer Island, you learned to ignore a little heat. Being from a Summer Island did not, however, make you fireproof._

_For this reason I was both extremely surprised and alarmed when a jet of fire tore through the sky towards me. I barrel rolled dodging easily enough, but seriously, the Flaming Seas were part of the New World, they shouldn't be on this side of the planet, much less aiming at me. Another torrent of fire flew towards me. I snapped my wing in and dropped like a stone, letting the fire spiral over my head._

_"Alright!" I shouted, "Which dumbshit's trying to roast me?!"_

_"Ah! My apologies," I heard a voice. Turning in midair - not an easy job to do since Angels aren't built for maneuverability - I saw a man about a year or two older than me, shirtless and standing on a ridiculously small boat._

_"What were you shooting at me for?" I demanded, extremely irritated that he had broken me out of my trance._

_"I was planning on eating you," he confessed._

_He seemed okay - despite trying to roast me - so I landed on the front of his little boat. It rocked slightly but didn't flip, for which I was grateful, not being able to swim - well, most of the time anyway. "So you're some sort of nutty cannibal or something?" I asked, teasing._

_"Ah, no. I mistook you for a bird," he explained. "Sorry about that," he added, bowing again._

_I shrugged. "It's no biggie. No harm done. You wouldn't happen to know how long it takes to get to the_ _next island, would you?"_

_"Few days," he shrugged. "You're not planning on flying all the way there are you?" he asked, slightly concerned._

_I waved him off. "I don't need to sleep much, it'll be fine."_

_"How long has it been since you last slept?" he still seemed worried, which was silly of course, I didn't need help._

_"Eh… two or three days?" I was guessing. "I figure I've got another four or five left in me before I need to crash," seeing his expression I explained adding, "I went through some pretty serious training on the subject. I can pick when I need to sleep."_

_"That sounds useful," he commented._

_"Not as much as you'd think," I dismissed. "It's not worth it, trust me. I'm Lilith by the way, not that it matters."_

_He stood up and bowed again. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Ace." His bowing made the boat tilt alarmingly._

_"It's okay! No more bowing! Please don't rock the boat!" He resumed standing normally. "Figurative boat rocking is fine, but litteral boat rocking not so much," I explained, "Let's avoid that, shall we? I'd rather not fucking drown for a stupid reason."_

_Ace laughed but apparently he understood. "Devil's Fruit?" he asked._

_"Very much so," I took the opportunity to switch to my human form. I wasn't really partial to it over my others, but I had found that most other people were calmer around me when I used it. I was less threatening - at least in appearance._

_"May I give you a lift, as an apology for trying to eat you?" he offered. I accepted. Things went on from there._

"Interesting first date," Inazuma commented. She was currently female.

"It wasn't a date!" I shouted. Somehow I knew we'd be talking about this for a while.


	10. Strong Morals

-Ace POV-

"Didn't even hit the itchy spot," Jinbe said, making a feeble attempt at a joke after having been clubbed over the head yet again. I would have laughed just to humor him if he didn't sound like he was in so much pain.

"You got beat up pretty badly, huh, boss?" I asked him.

"It's not my body that's in pain, Ace-san," Jinbe protested, "The pain lies in my heart, for being unable to do what's right!"

"Jinbe," I would have comforted him, but there was nothing I could say. Nothing I could think of that would make this seem even a little bit better than it was. Jinbe was a man driven by his duty. I imagined he would be blaming himself right about now.

"As thing are, I cannot accept death. So what if they take my position as a Warlord of the Sea away? I don't need it. If only I could prevent this battle, I don't even need my own life."

And perhaps that made me selfish for desperately wanting to live. I didn't want to escape, or to be rescued. I just wanted to live. Actually, I just didn't want to die. It wasn't that I was scared, not really, but I still didn't want to die. _Pretty stubborn, huh?_ It didn't matter what I wanted though. Silently, I hoped that Pops and the others wouldn't come, that they would stay away and just let me be executed, not because I wanted to die, but because I didn't want any of them to die for me. My death might just be what's best for everyone. The world didn't need the son of Gold Roger. 'The son of Gold Roger should just die!' Usually in some horribly graphic way. I'd certainly heard that often enough anyway.

I was losing circulation in my arms. It was an unpleasant sensation, but the effort of lifting my head and straightening my back to relieve some of the pressure on my wrists didn't seem worth it. I had lost the energy to do that a while ago anyway. I intentionally searched for something to distract me from the discomfort. There was nothing in my cell except Jinbe and he seemed to have fallen asleep after that last grand proclamation. I had nothing but my memories. And so I chose then to remember Lilith. Lilith and her strange morals.

_"Are we allowed to cheat?" she asked, taking a seat across the table from me._

_"No," I said flatly. "No cheating."_

_Lilith looked up from dealing the cards, apparently surprised and asked, "Do you actually mean no cheating or do you just mean 'don't get caught' while you cheat?"_

_"I mean no cheating," I said. "Just an honest game."_

_"Do you __not know__ how to cheat?" she asked, apparently not quite understanding how such a thing could be possible._

_"I never bothered to learn how," I admitted. "It didn't seem important."_

_"Everyone should know how to cheat at cards," she decreed, apparently this was a longstanding opinion. "I can teach you if you want me to," she offered as an afterthought._

_"Where did __you__ learn?" I asked, curious._

_"Oh, I taught myself and watched the pros," Lilith dismissed, "That's always the best way really, but not everyone can afford the consequences they get from their mistakes. Got my finger bitten off and __eaten__ by some freak once by some psycho when he caught me cheating, had to grow it back. Hurt like a mother fucker. But I promise I won't bite when you cheat against me." It think it was meant as encouragement, but I wasn't so sure that it actually made me feel any better._

_"I'm not so sure this is the best idea…" I trailed off, suspicious. Unlike some people, I couldn't grow my fingers back._

_"It will be fine. You've got good hands for cards," Lilith said._

_"Good hands?" I'd never heard of such a phrase. Before I knew it she took my hand in hers, lining up the palms. Hers was smaller than mine. Each of my fingers extended an extra knuckle-length farther than hers. I was surprised at how rough her palms were, but they were also gentle and warm. It was nice._

_"See?" she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Your hands are better."_

_"What makes you say that?" I asked._

_"It gets easier to hide cards the bigger your hand is," Lilith explained. "That's what made it so hard for me to start out."_

_"Why'd you get into cheating at cards?" I asked._

_"I was flat broke after I ran away. I figured it was as good a way as any to make money," Lilith shrugged as if to say it had been no big deal. "I'm pretty good now. I used to be a hardcore sleight-of-hand girl but I had to adjust to the times and use a hidden deck as more card sharks showed up to compete. It takes all the fun out of it, but I can still suck it up and make enough money to get by when I need to so I don't really mind."_

_"Do you gamble often?"_

_"No, Ace I do not __gamble__ often." Lilith grinned, looking up from the cards on the table. "I __win__ often. It's not really a gamble when you're the best cheater around."_

_"Why? If it's not fun anymore, why do it?"_

_"Because I hate stealing," she said. Seeing my expression she explained. "I know cheating people of their money is practically the same thing," she shrugged, "but I don't mind and I don't cheat people who look like they really need it." Lilith paused and stared out the window mildly, "I have a skewed moral compass, but at least it's strong."_

Yeah. In all the time I'd known Lilith she'd never once thought twice about something. If she thought somebody deserved a beating then they were beaten, sometimes to within an inch of their life. If Lilith saw someone was hungry then she gave them her food. It was just how she was. She lived by her own morals and expected the people around her to obey them too. Somehow though, despite her teasings and her cheating and her violence, Lilith was an insanely good person and she had a tendency to bring out the best in people. Of course, sometimes she was threatening or beating the best out of them, but anyone with common sense did good things when she was around. I'd learnt that lesson fast one time when she assaulted a Warlord for trying to cheat at chess, stabbing him with a black bishop, and then gave him a pink and feathery coat to make up for the over reaction. Yeah, Lilith did some weird stuff.

_What is she be doing now?_ She was probably off on her own somewhere, muttering about how she'd warned me this would happen. Or did she even know I'd been imprisoned? Lilith didn't exactly get a newspaper or keep of with current events at all when she was off by herself, and she was usually by herself. No, she had my vivre card. She'll know something's up. Would she be upset? Yeah. Lilith would be furious with me. There was that one time she'd been visiting the ship when one of the vivre cards in her book started to burn. She's stormed off, had a furious conversation with someone on the den den mushi in which she'd threatened to kick his ass 'for negligence' and raced off the ship so fast that she actually ran over the surface of the water. The moment Lilith found out one of her friends was in trouble she went chasing after him. _Oh crap. If Lilith manages to hear about my execution there's going to be hell to pay._ As it was with that less than comforting thought that I finally managed to take a nap, even without any circulation in my arms.


	11. The Whitebeards Worry

-Whitebeard POV-

Honestly, what are my brats getting themselves into? First Ace going after Blackbeard and now Lilith disappearing. The minute Ace's vivre card started to burn I got an angry den den mushi call demanding to know what was going on in very colorful language. I had never been on the receiving end of one of these calls before but I'd seen her make some on occasion. Lilith could be quite intimidating when she put her mind to it. Apparently she hadn't heard about Thatch because she flipped out and had to force herself to stop ranting about how she's told him to give her a vivre card. When she finally understood the situation, which took longer than it had to because she kept interrupting me to swear loudly, I could practically hear her frowning.

'I can't just storm into this one' she said, 'I'll be right there. Give me five minutes.'

The second she arrived aboard the Moby Dick she started drawing a map of Marineford and barking orders, calling in all the Division Commanders and as many allied captains as could fit in the room, reaching some of them via den den mushi. She nearly broke Marco's wrist when he touched a corner and smudged it complaining that it would distract her forever now. Lilith spent a week planning or 'scheming' as she called it, recalling names abilities and ranks of what must have been half of the Navy. Her main complaint was that a lot of what she knew would be outdated, but the raw amount of information she was giving was remarkable. She knew more about the Navy than I did.

I'd asked her how she knew all this.

_"Because," Lilith said, craning her neck slightly to look me in the eyes, "Akainu is - or was - my stepfather. He trained me for two years to become a Marine before we had a 'disagreement' and he tried to kill me. That was ten years ago, so my information is probably outdated, but it's better than nothing and most of the information I have on the Warlords is more up-to-date so it's the best I can do." She returned her attention to the map, "Now one of the first things we have to do is take out the artillery, they're located-"_

_"So you're just going to drop that bombshell and we're not going to talk about it?" Marco asked. "And why do you want revenge so bad over a __disagreement__?"_

_Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "If I didn't have a good reason then I wouldn't be training every day of my life you stupid pineapple."_

_"And that reason is?" Marco was being more inquisitive than usual, but nobody could blame him. Lilith had never talked about her past before. He even disregarded the pineapple comment._

_"Here's the short version," she said. "He killed my mother and destroyed my life. He even kicked my puppy once. I hate him as much as a person can be hated. Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, can we please return our attention to the matter at hand? I would prefer to focus on saving Ace than my past." Marco stopped asking questions._

It was the first I'd heard of Lilith's past, anything having to do with Akainu and the Navy anyway. I'd always known she had a troubled past since day one.

_"Oi, Pops, I brought a friend. Can she crash here?" Ace asked._

_Ace was here with a girl? "Sure she can," I said. It wasn't like we didn't have enough space on the ship. "What's her name?" I asked._

_"Lilith," he replied simply._

_"Just Lilith?"_

_"She said that she refuses to accept the last name her stepfather gave her and doesn't remember her real one."_

_Now that was just curious. "Did she say why?"_

_"Only that it was a long story and she didn't want to bore me, though I think it's just that she didn't want to talk about it."_

And then there was the time she'd told me about her father, or lack of father rather. It had started with me offering for her to be part of my family.

_"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Lilith said simply. She'd obviously thought about it before. "I would like to - don't get me wrong - but I'd be more trouble than I'm worth. I plan on destroying Akainu and that would be a lot of trouble for you guys. Or I'd get too comfortable and forget what I'm training for. What he did is not something I will allow myself to forgive. Staying here permanently would mean either abandoning my revenge or knowingly putting my comrades in danger. I refuse to do either. And I value my independence. Staying would inevitably carry responsibilities that I don't want. So no. As tempting as it is and as much as I want to, no. I'm better off on my own."_

_I laughed. "You are a very stubborn girl."_

_She smiled, but it was a little sad. "My mom always said that I was like my father that way… I wouldn't know. I've never met him. He doesn't even know I exist." Lilith pulled out a necklace that I had never noticed because it was hidden under her shirt. She carefully unclasped it and showed it to me. I had to lean down to see. There was a small silver ring with two small diamonds framing a large sapphire in her hand, clearly meant for a woman. It looked like an engagement ring, but I'll admit I wouldn't know the difference. "This was a gift to my mom from my father." Lilith replaced the ring around her neck. Apparently, she'd everything that she planned to because she turned to the door. Reaching it, she paused. "Thank you. I don't think I said that yet."_

_"Always," I answered. Lilith turned to me and grinned before she left._

Looking back I should have known that Lilith was planning to go off on her own, although I still wasn't sure what she was doing now. She'd ensured that everybody knew all her plans and backup plans, not directly involving herself in any of them. She gave everyone an objective and a collection of warnings, people to look out for and ideal targets. Mihawk would, reportedly, not try to actually fight, just test the waters a little but Jozu might be able to block him. Kizaru would not have planned ahead and would jump at the chance to end it quickly and would likely attack me. Marco was under orders just to push him back and not to piss him off. Lilith's greatest concern of course was her stepfather. She called him a crafty shifty bastard among other things and insisted that he be drawn out at all costs, saying that the longer he could watch the more he would know and the worse the damage would become. Lilith even gave me orders, but I'll admit that forcing Aokiji to use Ice Age was a stroke of genius, opening the way for close-quarters combat and making it easier to reach the execution platform.

I felt sick at the thought. Nobody would be allowed to hurt my son. Not Sengoku or anyone else.

* * *

-Marco POV-

_"I can't possibly eat this," Lilith said, staring at the fruit in her hands with the greatest seriousness. Her bangs obscured her eyes._

_"Why not?" Ace asked, "Are you allergic to pineapple or something?"_

_"No, no," she said, "It's just that- I couldn't bear to eat Marco's children."_

_I think I choked on my booze. "What?!"_

_Lilith held the pineapple out to me earnestly. "This is your egg, isn't it?" Thatch and Ace were practically rolling on the ground laughing. So was everyone else._

_"That is __not__ my egg," I said frankly._

_"There's no need to be shy about it," she said. Maybe she seriously thinks it's my egg. How else could she keep such a straight face? "Who's the mother."_

_"There __is__ no mother," I was trying very hard not to yell at her, but it wasn't working._

_"Really?" Lilith blinked innocently. "Then who's the father? I'll admit, I didn't know you swung that way, but that's fine. I don't judge."_

_"GIVE ME THE FREAKING PINEAPPLE!" I shouted and lunged forward. Lilith danced back, and somehow I ended up chasing her across the deck, much to the amusement of the rest of the commanders and crew. Lilith dove under stools and narrowly dodged moving limbs with the grace of a dancer, laughing all the while and holding the god forsaken pineapple to her chest like a medal of honor. I was significantly less graceful and managed to overturn more than a few people's meals and even a few people. Lilith dove under something and I dove after her, finally managing to grab her by the ankle. "Gotcha!" I shouted._

_"What are you two doing?" Pops's deep voice came from directly over us. I realized Lilith had hidden under his chair. Lilith wiggled out of my grasp and stood before whitebeard. I think I saw tears at the corner of her eyes._

_"Oh, Whitebeard, it's horrible! Marco's a cannibal who eats his own young!" she held up the pineapple. "And he won't tell me who the father is!"_

_Whitebeard just laughed._

Now, of course, Lilith was a year or two older and slightly more mature, but still. It was hard to believe that, wherever she was, that she would keep out of trouble. Despite the fact that she had always refused to join the Whitebeards, I looked on her like a little sister, and I wasn't the only one. Lilith was just as much family as anyone else. And I knew this was hard on her.

Not only was she worried about Ace, but I guessed that she was trying to protect everyone else too and that's why she was nowhere to be seen. It was hard on her to see people getting hurt, despite her strength, so she tried to do everything herself. Whatever she was doing and wherever she was I knew Lilith would be trying to protect us somehow. But this fight was inevitable. And, eventually, she would almost undoubtedly face Akainu. Lilith had always refused to tell me why she wanted revenge on the guy until just a few days ago. There was obviously more to the story but I felt like I couldn't push her right then. She had enough to worry about with Ace in danger, I couldn't dredge up the past then of all times. Lilith wasn't ready for this fight, and I think she knew it.

Lilith had taken Thatch's death badly. That is to say, she had refused to accept it or to even think about it. She had charged ahead, barking orders and drawing diagrams at a furious pace. I thought she was going to rip my arm off when I'd accidentally smudged a corner of one map. Before a week ago, I'd never realized how smart Lilith was. Her 'scheming' as she called it gleefully was nothing short of genius. But I could see a shadow in the back of her eyes, like something was haunting her. I don't think Lilith got a wink of sleep the entire week she spent on the ship, she just ordered everybody else to sleep and continued scheming, pouring over papers she'd drawn and written up from memory, ten years later.

_"People not to be fucked around with," Lilith read off a freshly handwritten piece of paper. "Sengoku: I got punched once. It takes a serious defense just to survive. Akainu: Two fronts to worry about there. (1) The Magu Magu Fruit makes him a serious monster and (2) he's a strategist, a thinker. Reveal as little about your abilities as possible and don't listen to anything he says because almost all of it it lies or selective truth. Kizaru: the Pika Pika fruit makes him powerful, obviously, but he won't get serious unless you do. If you can avoid pissing him off you should be okay. Aokiji: Probably more powerful than Akainu but easily the least threatening of the three. He's actually a nice guy. If he freezes you max out on the Armament Haki and you should be fine. Doffy - er, Doflamingo: the Ito Ito fruit lets him control people. If you see anybody going crazy, you go after him, but be careful. He's clever but he likes to cheat, especially at chess…" Lilith spoke on for hours, briefly listing our greatest adversaries, their basic personalities and abilities. Then she sighed and sat down._

_"What's up?" I asked, "Did you forget someone?" It seemed both impossible, considering Lilith's enormous brain, and likely because it was such a massive list._

_"Sort of, but not really," Lilith was staring at the ceiling and making an uncomfortable face. "My uncle will probably be there, and I'm not sure how to deal with that."_

_"You have an uncle?" Vista asked._

_"On my mother's side," Lilith explained not looking up. "I'm not sure how to react. He's a good person, but sometimes I fear that he's a better Marine, you know. I mean, he didn't look for me when… everything happened. But he was always pretty cool when I was a kid."_

_"If you like your uncle then tell us who he is and we'll try to make sure he doesn't get killed," I offered._

_"Commodore Smoker," Lilith said simply, closing the subject. She didn't say that she was grateful but I knew we all understood it anyway. Lilith took a deep breathe. "On the subject of people who shouldn't die," she said sitting up and returning her attention to the table, "We've got to try and find a way to keep Oars from charging in. He makes too much of an easy target and I can think of probably twenty people who can take him out with a single blow if he gets close enough. The issue though is…"_

Yeah. Lilith was a smart girl. And she was strong. And she was obsessed with becoming stronger, spending every second of her free time training. Free time was anytime that didn't include eating, sleeping or partying. She was incredibly dedicated and determined and that was admirable. But she had a tendency to push herself too hard too soon and overextend herself. Whatever she was doing and wherever she was I hoped this wasn't one of those times.


	12. Talk is Cheap

-Lilith POV-

Inazuma - as a female - and I - as a human - were talking over drinks. Inazuma - naturally - having wine and me with just plain juice. And don't think that it's because I can't handle real booze - I can, and I quite enjoy it - but I have a slight tendency to go overboard and I can't afford to do that now. I'm supposed to be saving Ace, despite this ten hour long distraction.

"So, tell me about Ace," Inazuma started. _This is going to be hell._ I thought frantically.

"We're just friends!" I protested.

"I never said you were anything other than friends. What made you jump to that conclusion?" Inazuma swirled the wine in her glass. _Damn her._

"You're doing this on purpose," I accused, eyes narrowed. "I mean it. We're. Just. Friends. Nothing more, got it?"

"So you've been friendzoned?" she asked. "That's horrible."

"I have not been friendzoned!" I protested. "We're just friends and that's all I want to be, okay? Can you hear what I'm saying to you through your strange haircut or is it blocking your ears?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Lilly," Inazuma accused. "So you're friendzoning him, is that it?" she asked.

"Nobody's friendzoning anybody!" I protested, "And DON'T CALL ME LILLY!"

"Iva~" I whined, turning to the older man, "Zumi's picking on me~!" I knew using my nickname for him was petty, but revenge is revenge is sweet. And absolutely necessary.

"Did you ask her if she thinks he's hot yet?" Iva asked.

"I hate you both. I'm getting more juice." And I left fuming. I couldn't actually hit them because I liked them, and I only hit people who pissed me off. Those two were practically family, though they would never replace what I had originally, I'd still spent about a year training with and fighting alongside them and the rest of the Revolutionaries. In the grand scheme of things that might not be so long, but it had been the first time since my mom died that I'd felt safe and - dare I say it - loved, so they all meant a lot to me. Some of them though - most of them really - I was allowed to beat up because they were on my Dumbshit List. Sabo was included on this list. Dragon was constantly teetering on the edge - intellectually smart but emotionally clueless - so he only got beat up half as much. Well, in reality he just let me hit him every now and then when I was pissed to make me feel better, but I accepted that. _I could probably beat him up now though._ I thought ruefully.

I returned with more juice as promised. Apparently Iva had wandered off. "Oh? You're awake?" Inazuma called my attention to Mr. Bon Clay, who'd just woken up apparently and looked very confused. "You sure slept for a long time," she commented, "It must have been at least ten hours.

"Ten hours?" he asked, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is Inazuma. Don't be so rude. I was the one who carried the two of you here when you were on the verge of freezing to death."

"Actually I did most of the carrying," I argued under my breathe, "You just showed me the way." I was ignored. Why did people always do this to me? _Such a cruel fate._

"The two of us you said - does that mean Straw-chan is here too?" The man's face lit up with hope. I strongly suspected Iva had fixed his makeup slightly while he was unconscious seeing as it was still on his face after sweating his way through the Third and Fourth Floors. "Where is he?" Bon Clay demanded, "Is he safe? Who are you guys? Prison Staff? Where is this place?"

"Now, calm down," Inazuma calmed him, "He'll tell you everything you need to know." Somebody hit the lights. I knew exactly where this was going. "Let's go to the front."

"Let's not. I don't want to have to sing." Inazuma grabbed my wrist as we started moving forward, taking me against my protests. Gir.

"Did vyou sleep well? Candy Boy." Iva had created yet another nickname. Thank god it wasn't me this time. I couldn't imagine anything worse than 'Kitten' but I'm sure Iva could. "Or rather, Mr. Two Bon Boy?"

"What? How do you know my name?" _Because I told him._ I thought, irritated. _And it was all over the prison systems. Duh. Iva's not __that__ much of a miracle worker, he just works with what he's got._

"VI'm impressed vyou made it here. This is…" Yeah. I knew where we were. If I wanted to avoid singing with Iva I needed to hide. Under the table would do. Everyone was shouting 'yee-haw' again. It was annoying.

"What's with this army of perverts?" I burst out laughing under my table so hard I hit my head. _Ew! Gum!_ I dashed out from under the table. It was a total pain getting gum out of long hair - nearly impossible. I chewed it myself, but at least I had the courtesy to find a trashcan.

"I need to complain to Iva about that," I muttered.

"Iva? You mean Iva-sama! The legendary Queen of Okamas? Emporio Ivankov!"

"It's just Iva to me, and yeah," I confirmed. "What about him?"

"Is that really… Iva-san?!" he muttered under his breathe, apparently awestruck.

"Yeah. I just said that," I informed him. "Keep this up and I'll put this on my Dumbshit List. Oh, time to clap." Iva pretended to be exhausted and then stood up delightedly. Everyone was surprised. Again. "Saw that one coming. Like Iva could ever get tired of dancing. Just not possible."

"Are you really Iva-san?" Bon Clay murmured again.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

I was still being ignored. "Vah? So vyou know who vI am?"

The newkamas started correcting him about how it was 'Iva-sama' because it mattered. I never bothered with honorifics other than -chan if I could help it. Pain in the ass if you ask me. Not that anyone ever asked me. I was so often ignored. _Oh the cruelty._ Not that I minded. I didn't pay attention to people much either.

"I don't want to be called poop!" Case in point. I hadn't been paying attention for five seconds and this happens - whatever this is. Iva was great, but Iva was Iva. Iva was exhausting sometimes.

"Emporio Ivankov!" He was a big guy with a large scar across one shoulder. He had bigger muscles. I could sense violence was iminent. _Nah. Let's leave it as Iva's problem. No need to bother getting involved._ I sat on one of the tables - screw manners - so I could have a comfortable seat. "I hear you're the Queen of the Drag Queendom! My dad was a king fifteen years ago until he set foot in Kamabakka and came back as an Okama!"

I snapped a little bit there. I had decided not to get involved, but that was before I knew the guy was a sexist. Sexists piss me off nearly as much as racists. Or xenophobics. Or basically any judgemental people of any kind. I slammed my drink down on the table next to me and started to move forward but Inazuma put a hand on my shoulder. "But he's pissing me o~off," I whined. She raised an eyebrow and I reluctantly sat back down. Iva didn't need my help and probably never would. I still wanted to punch the guy's face in though.

"Because our king was an Okama, our pride and royalty was lost! And I turned from a prince into a pirate!" Mental list of this guy's offenses : (1) hating on Okamas - just because I was lucky enough to be comfortable with my sexual identity didn't mean I couldn't sympathize with people who wanted to change. (2) Ex-royalty - 'nuf said. Rich people piss me off. (3) Hating on pirates. My sentence: Beat with a stick until something breaks. Either him or the stick. Didn't matter which one. _Now, where to find a nice strong stick? Ah yes, my weapon…_ "I never expected to get my revenge in here! Now you're gonna pay for ruining my life!"

Iva was faking fear, saying how he was gonna die. Then he said he wasn't gonna die. Everyone was surprised. I was irritated. Then the asshole actually shot the mini-cannon thing - who knew where he got it from here in Impel Down, but whatever - and the room burst into a flurry of motion. Iva death-winked the projectile away. It would have definitely hit the intruder if I hadn't already been beating him over the head with my bat. He was on the ground. Therefore the cannon was coming towards me. I caught it with one hand - gently as to prevent the explosion. "Hey, watch it, Iva!" I shouted. "I'm trying to beat the guy to death, what more do you want from me?" The music and dancing continued like nothing happened.

Iva jumped off the stage, apparently a little bit irritated because he shouted, "Emporio Onna Hormone!" and injected the man… well, you know what I mean. He used to be a man - for a while there anyway. "So vyour father vwanted to become a woman. What's wrong with that? Two mothers and one daughter, doesn't that sound lovely? Vi hope vyou'll get along." He was officially a she. "A man a woman (yeehaw) or an okama, vyou should just be what vyou want, right?! Sex doesn't matter here! Vi, no, vwe are a new race…" I blocked Iva out.

"Oi, girlie, you want my jacket? I think the man in the reindeer costume would prefer if you didn't take it, but it's up to you." She snatched it almost before I was done taking it off. Didn't even say thank you before running off like a little bitch whining about being too embarrassed.

"Overcome with shame… she has a long way to go," Iva commented.

"Can I beat her up some more?" I asked, "Now that she has less muscle I bet it'll hurt more!" That sounded fun. She was a sexist anyhow. Iva gave me a look that said no, and we'd talk about my violence later. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a mother hen. It's not like I was gonna kill her, just rough her up a bit. I know you don't like revenge but she did insult you and everyone here. I think a small beating is called for." Iva obviously disagreed, but didn't get the chance to scold me for once.

"Miracle worker, Emporio Ivankov!" Bon Clay - or Bonnie as I had just dubbed him because his name was too long - was on his hands and knees. "It's an honor to meet you! I'm so glad to meet you, really!" _Damnit. He's fangirling. It's kind of annoying._ "Forgive my insolence, but I have a favor to ask!" _Does this guy say everything with exclamation points? It's also annoying._

"A favor?" Iva asked. Bonnie explained about how his friend was dying and he needed saving. _Yeah. We're already on top of that one._

"Are vyou talking about Strawhat boy?" Iva guessed.

"Because we can show you where he is," I offered. Bonnie hugged me around the legs. "Agh! I don't like being hugged without permission! Get off!" I shouted.

* * *

As we walked I looked at Bonnie. He seemed okay. Actually, he seemed like a loyal friend, perhaps an honorable man. "Do you know why Iva and I saved your life?" I asked him. I didn't give him a chance to answer. "It's not because I'm nice or anything. I'm really not. But Strawhat begged us to save your life."

"Eh? Straw-chan did?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "He could barely speak much less breathe but he did it. Your life was not saved because of my kindness, but his. You owe him your life now, keep it in mind."

"Kitty, why must you always bring debt into this? The flower of friendship is a beautiful thing, even in prison. If vI had ignored that request, vI'd be no more than a demon." Bonnie sniffled a little. "Strawhat Boy's treatment has been going on for a little over ten hours now," Iva pointed out.

"Really?" Bonnie looked delighted.

"Yeah, and Iva hasn't let me leave for those ten hours - now wasted. I should be out saving Ace, not waiting for a near stranger to recover. Why is he here anyway?"

"Straw-chan wants to save his brother, Ace."

I was glad I hadn't been drinking anything because if I had I would have just done a spit take and that would have been nasty.

"Ace has a brother?!" I shouted. "That's impossible! If ace had a brother then there'd be two of him running around! The fuck do you mean brother?!"

"Straw-chan wants to save his brother," Bonnie repeated. "That's all I know." We walked in silence for a bit, my mind spinning. "What's that screaming?" he asked.

"Strawhat is going through the treatment. I'd be more worried if he wasn't screaming." I said simply. "He should be here for another two days. I've got to save Ace before then. We've only got another sixteen hours before his execution, damnit!"

"Vyour staying here where I can look after you," Iva cut me off.

"T-ten hours! You've been screaming out in pain for ten hours, Straw-chan!"

"Spirit and hormones." I'd heard this speech before. I chose to ignore it. Bonnie gave us a petrified look, like we'd kicked his puppy or something. The only man I'd ever met who actually kicked puppies - literally - was Admiral Akainu. "Vyou can go check on him if vyou want," Iva added with as little pity as he could manage. I'll admit - he looked quite pitiless - but I also knew better. Iva felt terrible about this, but knew there was no other way.

Bonnie scrambled to the door, ignoring his injuries, a searched frantically. I walked up behind him and opened the peephole with one finger. Just as he looked in Strawhat gave a particularly loud scream and fell back. He hugged Iva's legs. _Is this some sort of habit with this guy?_ "He's gonna die!" Bonnie screamed. "His boddie's all battered!" I lost track of what the fuck he was saying after that through the snot and the tears. Just because I didn't know what he was saying didn't mean I didn't get the jist.

Naturally I kicked him in the face - I didn't use the spikes though, just the side of my boot - I wasn't that mean. "Quit your sniveling!" I ordered. "Iva's all done he can and that's more than would normally be humanly possible. The pain is necessary if you want him to live. There's nothing that can be done for him right now so don't ask it of us. And I'd think you would have more faith in the guy! He's obviously strong, and - quite frankly - I expect him to be strong enough to beat this. If he's not then he'll be of no use to anyone. Those too weak to live die and nobody should be blamed for that!" I accidentally got into personal areas there. Iva gave me a sympathetic look but Bonnie looked scandalized.

"Straw-chan is not going to die!" he cried out, half in terror and half in affirmation.

"Then stop crying," I ordered. I tried to make it sound harsh but it didn't work. "Crying does nothing so don't bother." I turned around, glaring angrily at the floor. "I'm going back. My gum has lost it's flavor" I said. It was nearly a whisper. "There's only sixteen hours." I took a few steps. "Oh," I added, not turning around, "half of the screams Strawhat is giving out are from his heart, not his body. I can tell. Just so you know." And I left after that. I didn't want to be here, listening to someone else's heart. It reminded me too much of my own.

* * *

-Mr. Two / Bon Clay / Bonnie / Bon-chan POV-

I'd heard enough. I didn't care about the prison. In all honesty, I didn't even care about Ace's execution other than it would be hard on Straw-chan. I needed to be closer to Straw-chan. To my surprise, I saw that red-haired girl from before already sitting there on the ground cross legged in the centre of the room, just listening. Listening to Straw-chan's screams.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And what's your name, since you never actually told me."

"I'm Lilith, not that it matters," she introduced herself. "And I'm here because Iva won't let me go. I've got seven, maybe eight hours before they take Ace away and I can't get to him. I could break out if I wanted to, but I haven't. I don't know why that is. It feels like I'm waiting for something, but I don't know what. I desperately don't want to be here. I hate waiting. I hate listening to this kind of scream. But I'm still here. Listening to the Strawhat. Do you think I'm torturing myself or something?" That was a lot more honesty than I'd been expecting.

"Straw-chan will recover," I insisted. I wasn't really sure what else to say and it was the only thought in my mind at the time. It didn't seem to comfort her.

"I have no doubt that he'll recover. But not in time," Lilith replied sadly. "Not for Ace. I cannot just wait here, but that's what I'm doing. Ace doesn't have two days. Hell, I don't have two days worth of patience for anything. He needs to recover. And he needs to do it now." She fell silent then.

"What did you mean," I asked, trying to understand the girl, "About what you said earlier, 'he's screaming from his heart'. What's that mean?"

"The body holds physical pain. He's tolerating that well. I've recovered using Iva's healing hormone before and he seems to be taking that just fine by the sound of it. The only trouble is coming from his heart, from his emotional pain. It's slowing him down and clouding his vitality." She shrugged carelessly, but her face remained serious, watching the door. "His heart is in chaos, probably bringing up bad memories, bittersweet faces. I can tell it's getting to his head and driving him crazy. I can't say I know the cause for sure, but my guess is he's afraid of losing his brother. Family is irreplaceable after all. My guess is he knows that." Lilith hesitated. Straw-chan screamed some more. I waited for her to say something else and wasn't disappointed. "Strawhat needs guidance right now. He's fighting but he's confused and he's not sure what for or how hard he needs to work. The heart is a dangerous thing. It might just kill him despite his strength."

That was something I couldn't take. "HANG IN THERE!" I shouted, half on instinct and half in terror at the thought of Straw-chan dying. "HANG IN THERE! HANG IN THERE! STRAW-CHWAN!"

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked. "It's unlikely he can even hear you. Trust me, I know. The pain is too much for him to stay truly conscious for long."

I found myself ignoring her. I needed to be here for Straw-chan in whatever way I could. Lilith said his heart was in chaos, then I'd give him something to fight for. Nakama.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I had gone through two pieces of gum watching Bonnie scream and was currently leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed when I heard some of the others come up behind me. "Has he been doing that the whole time?" one asked.

"Pretty much," I agreed, "Won't listen to a thing I say either. I'm being ignored again."

"What an idiot. That won't help at all," another laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure, actually. Straw hat's got to be at least partially conscious sometimes. Hearing this may actually lift his spirits. His screams have gotten slightly less tortured since Bonnie there's been screaming like that."

They didn't seem to hear me. They'd already left.

In another hour they came back. By now Bonnie was practically coughing up blood, his voice spent, his legs giving out from under him. They moved to rush forward but I held an arm out. "Would you interfere with his resolve?" I asked coolly. But they rushed past and knelt beside him. Was I invisible or something? "Bonnie here's in just as much pain as Strawhat. This isn't the kind of thing that you can help him with. They've both got to suffer alone. That's how these things work." I insisted, finally getting their attention. "This kind of pain is something to be kept private. Don't interfere."

"They're trying to make a miracle happen!" Iva shouted, coming up behind me with a herd of newkamas. _Does he have to do that so close to my ear? His vocal chords and therefore his volume is proportional to the rest of him._

Bonnie stumbled forward, which involved him hitting his head and much startling of men wearing fishnet tights. He resumed cheering. Most - if not all - of the newkamas were moved to tears and joined in. So did Iva. So did Inazuma, despite her tendency to keep her emotions to herself - oh, wait. I mean 'his' apparently. He'd switched again. I did not join in. They all screamed and cheered until they were left there, panting heavily.

I watched them. It was irritating. I did rash - sometimes embarrassing - things when I was irritated. "OI STRAWHAT DUMBSHIT! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT HERE SO I CAN SAVE ACE OR I'M COMING IN AFTER YOU AND BEATING YOU CONSCIOUS! YOU HEAR ME?!" He stopped screaming. _Oops. No - that wasn't __my__ fault, right? Just a coincidence. I definitely didn't __mean__ to kill him. Oh wait..._

"If he falls silent before the end…" Iva said. Blood leaked out from under the door. I was irritated more. On the other hand, why should I give a crap if the dumbshit died? He was never my responsibility and I owed him nothing. Bonnie was on the verge of a breakdown. Wait a second… I narrowed my eyes. According to my Observation Haki - which was always right by the way - something which very much so resembled Strawhat's lifeforce was still alive in there. I was probably the only one who didn't jump when the door banged outward. Smirking I though, _Called it. The odds are __never__ zero when you've got the will of D._

I pushed off the wall. "I imagine he'll be needing-"

"**_FOOD!_**" a voice roared out from behind the door.

"Yeah, that." I agreed. "And lots of it."


	13. Just Can't Help It

-Ace POV-

"You've got a special visitor, Ace." A strange pointy-eyebrowed weirdo informed me. I was interested both in this visitor and what they wanted with me. "Who do you think has come?" Eyebrows asked teasingly, "Jinbe, I'm pretty sure you have never met her so there is no way for you to know who she is, but while few have seen her her name is well know. The empress of the warrior clan Kuja, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. She is the strong proud and most beautiful woman in the world: the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!"

That certainly got my attention and I actually managed to sit upright for a moment. Eyebrows was fangirling off in a forner and I decided it was best to ignore him. The inmates went crazy at the sight of a female, chanting and hooting loudly. _Lilith would have kicked every single of of their asses if they tried that on her,_ I thought. _I'm glad she isn't here._

"What do you want with me?" I asked Hancock.

"Nothing," she replied emotionlessly. "I merely wanted to see you with my own eyes. The man who served as the trigger for the war I am about to partake in."

_Now there's a happy thought._ "So I'm just some item on display, huh?"

"The empress who refused to listen no matter what was said to her until now. You really wanted to keep your position as Warlord to the Sea that badly?" Jinbe seemed angry and I understood why. He had given up his title and Hancock acted like she was so desperate to keep it that she's break her longstanding disregard for the Navy's orders.

"So you are Jinbe," Hancock noted. "Don't be so spiteful," she ordered coldly before almost completely reversing her personality and crying "I'm just so scared!" She struck a cute pose, faking vulnerability, and her eyes sparkled cutely. I never understood why some guys liked girls that always needed protecting, it sounded more annoying than anything else to me. I was, therefore, completely uninterested in such a pathetic display, especially considering that Hancock was just faking it. The other prisoners, however, started screaming and hooting all over again, this time with much more vigor. I couldn't tell if it was bloodlust or just plain lust but whatever it was they were making a lot of noise over it.

I wasn't paying attention until I heard Magellan say "Insolence! Don't get carried away, scum. It would seem I have to teach you just who the boss of this prison is!" Magellan quickly summoned his poisonous hydra and attacked several inmates, seemingly at random. The screaming increased but took on a new key of terror.

Hancock glanced at the jailers furtively before leaning closer and giving me the worst news I'd heard in years.

When order was resumed, she stopped speaking immediately before announcing, "I am done here," turning her back and starting to walk away.

"Oi!" I shouted after her, panicked, "What you just said, is it true?!" I demanded.

"I have no reason to lie" she pointed out. "That's right," she added as if a new thought had occurred to her, "He was afraid you'd be upset." Then they left. Without telling me any more. Without even confirming to me whether it was true or not.

"Ace-san," Jinbe asked, obviously concerned, "What did that woman say to you?" Apparently the effect her words had on me was just that obvious.

"She said that my brother is coming here," I heard my own voice and it came out in a harsh whisper. I sounded beyond worried, almost scared.

"That straw hat kid you're alway talking about?" Jinbe asked, "How reckless of him!"

Yeah. Luffy was reckless. Incredibly so. And that was exactly why I believed that this was something he'd do. I hoped desperately that Hancock was lying, but as she said, what possible reason would she have to do that? And even if he was here there was nothing I could do about it. Beyond tied, my hands were chained, with Sea Stone no less. I was completely helpless to protect my little brother.

Helplessness was something I hated. Not for myself, I'd always been able to pull through on my own, but for others. When I couldn't help someone else who needed it or even make things easier for them. I mean yes, there were times when you had to do something on your own, but that does not prove you stronger. Maybe my urge to help those I cared about stemmed from the time I'd sat by and watched as Luffy had been slashed by a bear. I had felt horrible afterwards, determined never to let anything like that happen again. But it didn't work that way. Sometimes there were things that couldn't be helped.

_"Look out!" I shouted, seeing the gun pointed at Lilith. She was shot in the chest and went flying backwards, crashing through the double doors behind her and out of the sunlit street. The marine who had shot her was cut down the next second by Thatch. The battle was minor and already winding down; I wasn't needed to fight._

_I slammed past the doors, one of them fell to the ground after the abuse. "Lilith!" I shouted, she was lying on her back, blood staining her previously white shirt. I knelt by her, "Lilith, are you okay?"_

_"That's a stupid question," she frowned at me. "Is there an exit wound?" she asked, explaining, "I think my body's in shock so I can't tell." Lilith winced as I shifted her so I could see her back. "I know it hurts though," she added helpfully._

_"I don't see one," I said. "The bullet's still in there."_

_"Will it's not Sea Stone, but I still need to get it out first," she muttered to herself. Lilith must have seen something in my face because she said, "I'll be fine. This is not your fault. And no, there's nothing you can do to help me right now." I swear, it's like she can read minds sometimes. "Just sit tight for a second and slap me if I pass out, okay? You don't have any tweezers or anything do you?"_

_"What kind of weirdo would carry tweezers into battle?" I asked her._

_"Point taken," Without another word she stuck her first two fingers into her own chest and dug around for the bullet. Lilith bit her lip so hard it bled but didn't cry out. She pulled out the bullet and sighed in relief. The entire process took only a few seconds, but it felt like hours as I watched, unable to do anything. Lilith switched forms and healed the wound easily, sitting up as if nothing had happened, like she hadn't almost died._

_Lilith was talking to me carelessly, but I wasn't listening. When she turned away and pushed open the remaining half of the door I grabbed her wrist, acting on instinct. She turned back. "What?" she asked. Why did she even have to ask such a question?_

_"Never do that to me again," I said. Lilith froze in the doorway, waiting for me to continue. "Don't get hurt anymore," I begged. I knew it sounded stupid and childish and that what I was asking was impossible, but I didn't care. Seeing Lilith lying there on the floor, covered in her own blood, and me sitting there, completely helpless to do anything, had shaken me._

_"It's better that I get shot than anybody else," she argued without turning around or looking me in the eyes. "I recover quickly from things that should kill a normal person. I'm not going to change, Ace. I __will__ keep jumping in front of people and charging the front lines. It's just pain to me, but to anyone else it would mean death or life as a cripple. I __am__ sorry that I scared you, I messed up. But I'm okay. And I can't get stronger by hiding behind people." Lilith turned around to look at me, sharp green eyes cutting into me. "I can't rely on people for help. I don't want to either. I know that's selfish sometimes, but it's who I am. Thank you for caring, but I belong alone."_

_I wanted to tell her that nobody belonged alone, that everyone had nakama out there somewhere, waiting for them, but I couldn't. I didn't believe it myself and Lilith could always tell when someone was lying to her. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone, but that wasn't true either, not really. Lilith isolated herself as much as she could. Yes, she talked and laughed and fought with us, but she refused to join the crew, accept her own cabin on the Moby Dick, insisting on sleeping out on the deck even in storms, caught her own food and refused to keep in constant contact. Lilith was, through her own efforts, a loner. A loner who got herself in and out of trouble on a daily basis, who fought with anyone and everyone and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Lilith always helped and she always knew what to do and she never thought twice about doing it. Because she was strong, maybe even stronger than me._


	14. Missed Him by That Much

-Lilith POV-

"Oh, you mean dad." Strawhat said. That dumbshit.

"Iva kept talking. I don't think he'd actually heard, or processed what the boy had said. "Iva," I waved my arms in his face, trying to get his attention. "Iva, are you listening?" I asked, "Did you hear what the Had Dumbshit said? That bit about his dad?"

Iva stopped talking and turned away from me, towards Strawhat. I could hear him blink a few times - he's probably about the loudest blinker in the world - before he exclaimed, "Vyour d-d-d-d-DAD?!" Iva was so shocked that his eyes must have gone wide involuntarily because he flew backwards. That was fine and dandy and all, but I was standing there.

"Hey! Iva! Watch where you're panicking there! You nearly squashed me!"

"Dragon is vyour dad?!" Iva was either ignoring me again or still in shock. He was freaking about Dragon having a son. I was also freaking out - on the inside only - about Dragon having any form of sex life. The dude seriously didn't give me the vibe that he had one. I was also relieved. So Ace and Strawhat were that kind of brother. There was nothing wrong with it, I just hadn't been able to figure out how Roger had another son even after he already died. He couldn't be that virile, right? I realized what Iva must be thinking right about now. Iva would assume that Ace was also Dragon's son. I knew better, but if Iva was willing to help Ace because of this… it technically didn't count as lying. I would tell Iva the truth when this was all over.

"Iva, I assume that this is sufficient reason for you to allow me to go to Level Six and help my friend." I said, knowing he would agree.

"Oh, you know Ace?" Luffy asked. "Wait, who are you?"

_Damn he's annoying._ "That doesn't matter, but I'm Lilith. Ace and I met about three years ago. I spent about a year with him and the Whitebeards. If you want to save him then you'll be working with me. I broke into Impel Down too and - for the record - I did it without getting caught. Your poisoning cost us twenty hours."

"VI will accompany vyou two to Level Six," Iva announced.

"Level Six?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Level Six," I agreed, "Just accept it. It will take too long to explain, okay Strawhat?"

"Ah, whatever." He was so stupid.

"As of now, we will be taking a venture to save Ace and escape Impel Down!" Iva announced. He was really getting into this. That was okay with me.

The newkamas seemed nervous and uncertain. "If you don't want to come than fine," I said, "You can stay. Everyone should make their own decision. Me, I'd rather die than live without proper freedom, but that's just me. If you're happy here then that's fine. But if you want to fight then get ready and get your asses in gear!" I didn't think it was that much of an inspirational speech personally, but Inazuma lifted his wine glass in what passed for excitement and all the newkamas present cheered energetically so I guess it was okay.

"Alright! Wait for me Ace!" Luffy shouted, fists in the air. What's he shouting at? "We'll be right there!" and he fell over. _Way to ruin the moment there. We'll need to get Iva to fix this._

After Iva played around for a bit and pretended that he'd died, he explained that Luffy was just tired, having lost ten years of his life, and that he would be fine. "Emporio Tension Hormone!" was all it took to get him back on his feet.

"Don't even think about it fleabags!" I shouted to the Army Wolves as we ran past them. Luffy was wasting his energy running back and forth because of a little - or a lot of - adrenaline while Iva and Inazuma were keeping pace with me in my Werewolf form. "Inazuma, the doors! We've got to hurry!"

"There are security cameras past this point," he - since he was still a he at the moment - reminded us.

"Fuck that! We're working under a time limit here! It doesn't matter if they can see us!" I shouted back, "Besides, Luffy already charged past three of them!" Inazuma just took a drink from his wineglass in reply. How he did that while running, I will never know, but he could and it was impressive. "Here come the guards!" I shouted a I transformed into a new body. "Do you know what happens when a Siren uses Haki on her voice?" I asked as we ran. It was a rhetorical question. "This!" Without pausing in my running I let out a single, harsh note. The guards were sent reeling, physically knocked back by the force of my voice. It was a good attack for large numbers of weak opponents.

"You've gotten stronger, Lilly." Inazuma said, completely not out of breathe.

I just nodded in reply, knowing anything I said as a Siren would have an affect on the people around me. Someone set off the traps and Iva deathwinked them away, posing dramatically afterwards. "Let's keep moving," Inazuma prompted him.

"Oh, yeah," Iva said and started moving again. I held up a hand. There was a guard collapsed but still conscious on the floor I knelt in front of him. In my Siren form, I knew I looked like myself, only better. That's just because Sirens give off very strong pheromones. It makes us more attractive without actually being more beautiful.

"Come with me?" I asked the guard, putting fake insecurity into my voice

"Yes! Beautiful goddess!" he cried. Iva nodded at me as we resumed running.

"Good idea," he said. I just nodded in reply, not trying to talk to him.

When we reached Level Six, Luffy started screaming into the void, like that would help. I hit him over the head without a word and turned to the guard. "Could you please help me find my friend Ace?" I asked as pathetically as possible. Honestly, I hated acting pathetic like this but right now it was the fastest way to get what I wanted. Even faster than beating it out of him, and that was saying something.

"Yes! Beautiful goddess!" the guard cried again. I gave Iva a look that said 'we will never speak of this again.'

"We are so talking about this later!" Iva seemed delighted at the prospect. I felt a stab of hatred for the man, but ignored it.

When we got to the cell there was no one there. "You're sure this is the place?" Inazuma asked.

"Yes! I would never lie to my beautiful goddess!" I reverted back to human form. The guard looked around in confusion. "Where'd the beautiful goddess go?" he asked, obviously confused at the loss of my pheromones. I kicked him with the spikes of my boots and he went flying.

"I hate perverts," I muttered. "Absolutely the worst."

"Hey, are you Strawhat Luffy?" A deep voice asked from inside the cage.

I recognized that voice. "He is. And I'm here too. It's nice to see you by the way, Jinbe. You look like crap. Been here long?"

"Lilith!? I didn't know you broke in too!" I hadn't seen him for a few months but he looked the same, just more beat up than usual.

"That's because I did it all stealth like and he just barged around smashing shit like an idiot." I explained, pointed at Luffy with distain.

"Never mind that now!" he shouted, realizing that we were distracted. "They've just taken him to the lift! If you hurry you can catch them!"

"But-" I protested. I didn't want to leave Jinbe behind.

"GO!" _There's no arguing with Jinbe's honor._

I transformed again, into a Dryad, more commonly known as a Wood Nymph and sped away. Transitioning to split-pupiled eyes and gaining pointed ears was fine if it meant I was fast enough to catch the lift. But I wasn't. It was already gone. I could still hear it though. They must be within shouting range. "ACE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "LUFFY'S HERE TOO! IF YOU DIE I'M PUTTING YOU ON MY DUMBSHIT LIST FOREVER! NOBODY WANTS YOU TO DIE! WE WILL SAVE YOU! DON'T GIVE UP!" After that I could hear some sort of commotion and assumed Ace was fighting back. I ran back to the others, knowing that there was no way for me to climb the lift shaft without getting squashed or poisoned or something. "We're too late," I told them, "They've already got him. We're moving to plan B."

"There's a Plan B?" Luffy asked. I hit him over the head. In my Dryad form it probably didn't hurt too much because they're built for speed not their ability to fight. It would hurt more coming from a human.

"Inazuma, block off the stairs would you? I can hear gas leaking and I don't think it's the good kind. I'd rather not wait and see. I'll hold your wine."

"On it," he replied curtly, handing me his glass and cutting up the floor to create a wall. Did I ever mention how cool the Choki Choki Fruit was? Because it is. It also resulted in Inazuma being called 'Crab-chan' by Luffy.

"Sealing the stairs was the only way to stop the gas," he said, accepting his wineglass back and swirling it gently. "It'll be impossible to rescue him if you're unconscious."

Luffy started complaining loudly. I cleared my throat. "I do have Plan B if anyone actually feels like hearing it now," I pointed out. "You people listening to me?"

Iva stared at me for a second. "You're planning on going after him, aren't you. Do you realize what you'll be putting yourself through?"

I gulped. I would almost certainly have to face Akainu. That was scary. But inevitable. "I understand and accept it. Besides, I see no other choice. Since I've dragged you and Inazuma into this I have to see this through. We're all leaving together. I know Whitebeard will act and even gave him some advice on how to go about it but I'm still going too. I'm still saving Ace." I turned to Luffy. "Are you coming to Marine Headquarters too? I won't force you."

"I don't know what you were just talking about but we're still saving Ace so let's go!" Luffy shouted. _Such and idiot._

"Are vyou stupid?!" Iva snapped at us. "This is a battle between the world's greatest powers!" he started listing our opponents, reminding us how strong they were.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Ivankov. I am strong. And Luffy is also strong, even if he is stupid. You know that I will face Akainu eventually, this is just a little earlier than I planned. I'm not turning back. What about you Luffy?"

"If I turn back I'll regret it forever!" he said. In that split second he reminded me a little bit of Dragon. I guess that made sense. I could tell that Iva felt it too.

"Good. Now will you idiots shut up and listen to my Plan B already or will I have to drag your asses behind me as I break out of this hellhole?"

Someone started laughing. I knew that laugh. "If you want to escape from here, set me free. I can open a hole in the ceiling. How about it?"

"See!" I shouted. "He knows what Plan B is! And also - SINCE WHEN IS GECKO-CHAN LOCKED UP IN HERE?! WHY HAS NOBODY INFORMED ME OF THIS?!"

"Gecko-chan?" Luffy looked in the cell. "Ah! You… you're a prisoner here? Crocodile!"

Gecko-chan just laughed. "Long time no see, Strawhat, Kid."

"Hi Gecko-chan," I replied. "Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing locked up here in Impel Down?"

"Oh, I kicked his ass." Luffy said, his pinky in his nose. That was a disgusting habit.

I looked at Gecko chan. "Really?" I asked darkly. "You let that beat you? Even a little bit? I've either overestimated you or seriously underestimated Luffy. I'll need to rethink things. And why were you two fighting in the first place?"

"He was messing up Vivi's country!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Gecko-chan. You didn't actually use the plans from our little scheming competition did you? Because if you did…" I let the treat hand in the air.

"Doflamingo has Dressrosa," he said defensively, "It's only fair."

"Doffy already did that before I knew him! It doesn't count!" I scolded. "When all this is over you and I are going right up to the palace and apologizing, do you hear me?"

"Fine. Whatever." He seemed less than enthusiastic but also knew better than to try to argue with me. "Just let me out. I want to try and take Whitebeard's head in this war," he said. I saw right through him. He wouldn't make any truly serious moves against Whitebeard, maybe just test the waters a little and get a reminder of why Whitebeard was called 'the strongest man in the world'. What Gecko-chan really wanted though was to make sure I would be okay, even though he would rather die than say it out loud. Somehow he'd gotten very protective of me over the month or two I spent hanging out with him. It was kind of sweet and somehow failed to detract from his badass factor. He was still very badass.

"Let's release him Straw Hat Boy," Iva argued, "He would make a powerful ally."

"EH? Iva-chan, you're telling me he's-"

I hit Luffy over the head. "He's my friend. He's an idiot, but that's okay. He's coming." I glared at him. With my slit-pupiled Dryad eyes I imagined it would be kind of creepy. "Any arguments?"

Luffy said nothing. It was probably his smartest decision all day. "Ivankov," Gecko-chan acknowledged angrily. I saw a vein going in his forehead.

"Long time no see, Croco Boy," Iva greeted.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Iva seemed to be delighted by something, "Back when Croco Boy was still a rookie. Don't worry. If he should try to betray us I can hold him back."

"Don't say anything uncalled for, Ivankov!" Gecko-chan barked.

_Now I really, really want to know what they're talking about but this isn't the time. I'll figure it out later._ "Gecko-chan would never betray me," I declared, nodding wisely. "Can we move on now? We're working under a time limit you know. Where'd we leave Jinbe?"

"I'm over here, Lilith." He called out. "I wish to save Ace-san!"

"Yeah, I know." _That's Jinbe, loyal to a fault_. "Like I'd ever leave you behind even if you didn't. Is there anyone else I know is down here?"

"Nobody you liked," he admitted.

"I'll take your word for it." I said frankly. "Inazuma, would you mind getting the doors?" I asked politely.

As he opened them and unshackled my friends I hugged each of them individually. Jinbe hugged me back and Cecko-chan just scowled amiably. "I never thought we'd be bringing two of the Warlords of the Sea with us," Inazuma commented dryly. It was his way of saying I was explaining how I knew them later and he wanted answers. I nodded in reply.

"Two? Who's the other one?" Luffy asked. I ignored him.

"Thank you, now I may be of some use to him," Jinbe said.

"It's really not necessary," I dismissed. "I didn't even know you were in here. You're vivre card never burned so I didn't know. This is a coincidence, therefore you owe me nothing."

"One way or another I will definitely take that old man's head," Gecko-chan said. I translated it as: 'Don't worry. I'll help too.'

"I won't let you lay a hand on old Whitebeard, Crocodile!" Jinbe said. He didn't speak Gecko-Talk. Obviously.

"Boys, boys," I soothed. "You can lay 'em out on the table and measure 'em later. In the meantime can we focus on the task at hand?" Jinbe as usual was taken aback my directness - I don't think he'd ever get used to my language - but Gecko-chan just laughed. Most people found his laugh scary or evil, but I knew it was just his way of saying he was happy that I hadn't changed much since I last saw him. I was good at understanding Gecko-Talk.

"Hey, Lilith, let me out too." I froze. I turned my head around real slowly. _Please. Don't Be. Here. Please don't be here, pleasedon'tbehere, pleasedon'tbehere, PLEASEDON'TBEHERE!_ I thought. I could feel my panic increasing. **_Oh god it's him!_** When I saw him I swallowed. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. The bottom dropped out of my stomach. I felt the blood rush out of my face. I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. I thought I might throw up as memories crashed into me and a shaking hand went over my mouth. I took a few stumbling steps back. My breathe sped up involuntarily. I squeezed my eyes shut as if that would help. _Damnit! Why am I still scared? Why do I care?! It was a long time ago and I got away in the end. He's chained up. He can't hurt me! Stay calm!_ I wasn't listening to myself though and I felt my back bump into Gecko-chan.

"Oi, you alright?" he asked. I didn't trust myself to speak properly. It had been seven years ago. I'd been eleven. Just a kid really. I'd gotten away from my step father just a few weeks ago and didn't know enough about the real world to make smart decisions. I couldn't tell who to trust. And I'd made a mistake that nearly cost me everything. As it was, it still cost me quite a lot.

_I was running away. I hadn't collected my Dryad form yet and I wasn't thinking straight so I was still human, running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going or if I'd make it there but I was scared and I was trying as hard as I could. I had to get away. I felt myself trip and my knee ripped open but I kept moving forward, crawling for a bit before I could regain my balance and get back on my bare feet, still running. Blood dripped from my knee. It also dripped from somewhere else. Somewhere higher. Along with __other__ stuff I didn't want to think about. I was still running. And I was so scared._

Iva deathwinked the man. The one I'd never heard the name of. The one who- no I mustn't think about that now. "Are vyou okay, Kitty?" he asked.

I swallowed and closed my eyes for half a second. There was no reason to talk about this here or now. Nothing happened. I put on a cheerful voice. "Jinbe wasn't kidding when he said there was no one down her I liked. Let's get going. The sooner we move the sooner we save Ace!" I smiled brightly. They were all staring at me. Even Luffy. _Dammit! I thought I was a better actor than this!_

"I know what he was in for," Gecko-chan told me. I looked him in the eyes. He knew. He'd just figured it out. Of course I'd never told him. I'd never told anybody. People just assumed that me not liking perverts was a quirk, an oddity. It was a trauma. Now he knew.

Jinbe looked at me, obviously worried. "Lilith-san, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong! Let's just go!" I snapped, stopping immediately and reminding myself that shouting wouldn't help things. "Please," I added fraily. _I'm so weak,_ I thought._ Just so pathetic. I hate it. I'll never be strong enough._

"You heard the kid, let's go." Gecko-chan saved me. I squeezed his arm appreciatively just over his hook but couldn't force myself to look him in the eye. Inazuma reluctantly went to go cut the floor into a ramp and the others allowed their attention to wander. "When?" Gecko-chan asked me quietly so no one else would hear.

I glanced at the others - ensuring that nobody was listening - before answering. "Seven years. I was eleven." Gecko-chan did something unexpected. He hugged me. He actually hugged me. Well - actually it was more like he pulled me to his chest with his one non-hooked hand - but it felt like a hug. I hated being hugged usually. But it felt nice. But I didn't want to be hugged. "Don't look down on me," I protested, still keeping my voice down. "I'm not a child. I'm fine."

"You're a tough kid, you know that?" he glanced back at the still-unconscious inmate. "Death's too good for him. Let him rot," he decided. I nodded and pulled away. Gecko-chan probably didn't want to be seen hugging me anyway.

"Inazuma finished the stairs. Would you do the honors?" I asked. And our grand escape Plan B was started! I just had to not think about how that man made me feel and I'd be okay. "Time to move forward," I muttered. I turned to Gecko-chan and the others. "Let's go." I said simply. And we went.


	15. Escaping Hell

-Lilith POV-

Back in Newkama land we changed clothes. I know it may sound petty, but it's hard to look cool in prison clothes so Jinbe and Gecko-chan switched into more normal-looking clothes like they were more accustomed to and Gecko-chan even found some rings like he usually had. I gave him a cigar as a thank you for earlier and he nodded his thanks in return. I was glad he was here. Jinge was great and all, but he wasn't so good at understanding emotions. Not that Gecko-chan was exactly a psychologist, but he gave support at the right moments.

Iva insisted I get a change of clothes too, claiming that I looked like I belonged in a rock band and that he didn't approve. I was reluctant at first, but when he let me keep the boots I relented. I was now dressed in black shorts and vest, with a crisp white dress shirt underneath and a stylin' red jacket. It was kind of military-style like the ones worn by a Lieutenant rank or above, but I liked it anyway. When I put it on and belted it the jacket hugged my curves in all the right places. Normally I'd be fine with that, but I switched it so it just hung over my shoulders, obscuring my figure slightly. Gecko-chan noticed the change but didn't comment. I said nothing either.

Once everybody - including basically all of the newkamas on the ever-so-creatively named Newkama Land - had assembled on level five - Freezing Hell - I started talking. Partially I spoke just to be saying something and partially because everybody needed to be on the same page if we were going to pull this off. "We all know that there are five levels between here and freedom. We all know what we're getting into and how many opponents we'll have to face. That's why we need all the numbers we can get. On each floor we're going to free as many prisoners as possible and rally them together. The more the merrier. If there's a guy standing next to you and an enemy in front of you, then there's less of a chance you're the one he's going to shoot so gather as many allies as possible. That's why we'll steal as many keys as we can and cause a riot the likes of which Impel Down has never seen!"

"Yeehaw!" Iva agreed and everybody cheered. Honestly, I was just telling them the plan, but if they wanted to get pumped up about it that was fine too.

"Luffy's already gone ahead! Let's not let him have all the fun!" I shouted and charged after him. I was in human form this time, despite the cold. I could handle it, and I really didn't want to be a Werewolf in the Inferno or I'd turn into a ball of fur and sweat and probably die in the first two seconds flat. Werewolves were mountain creatures after all, they did not belong in hot places.

On the stairs up Jinbe said, "It's almost ten in the morning now. The execution will take place at three in the afternoon! They're certain to carry out the execution at that exact moment! If Whitebeard intends to stop them, he should attack several hours before the execution!"

"I know all this already!" I told him. "Whitebeard will arrive at eleven, giving us four hours to save Ace. The first move will be ours and the tidal wave he creates will force Aokiji to use his Ice Age. That will freeze everything in the area and give us something to stand on as we fight. From there it's more or less improvisation. We've got a few ideas down but without knowing what the Navy will do it's impossible to plan that far ahead. The sooner we get there, the more I can help Whitebeard with choose which strategies to use! We've got to hurry!"

"You just love scheming, don't you?" Gecko-chan accused, gliding effortlessly with his sand body.

"Yes!" I replied, "Yes I do! Let's keep going!"

We were reaching the top of the stairs. I turned to Gecko chan but he beat me to it saying, "Those doors are pointless" and dissolved them using his Suna Suna powers and just his right - non hooked - hand. I didn't have any forms that could do that. It made for a very dramatic entrance. I totally wished I could do that.

"This is Level Four!" A guard reported, obviously terrified, "The prisoners from Level Six are here! Former Warlord Jinbe, the intruder Monkey D. Luffy and Sir Crocodile are all here!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why does nobody ever count me for anything?" I was ignored. "Well, whatever," I moped, "Let's just attack already. I guess. Since they're here."

Gecko-chan cut some guys with a wave of sand and they dissolved into bones and rags. Luffy punched a bunch of people at the same time, which I guess was impressive or whatever - the whole stretching thing was a little freaky but I wasn't one to judge. Jinbe unleashed a powerful Fishman Karate punch and sent a wave of guards flying - get it, wave? Nevermind. - I transformed into my Demon body and breathed fire. Well, technically I breathed flammable gas which I ignited by gnashing my teeth just right and creating a spark, but in essence fire came from my mouth and a bunch of people ran away on fire, tripped over the railing, and fell in the pits of boiling blood. By the way - burning blood smells nasty. In case you didn't know.

"He's got a three hundred million bounty and he's got two Warlords with him!" somebody shouted panicked. "And some scary red-head chick!"

Gecko-chan and Luffy laughed, the two somehow doing the same thing and producing dramatically different sounds. Jinbe cracked a smile and glanced at me. "You three shut up! I'll kick all your asses! Let's just fight!" I shouted before remembering something I'd spotted on the way down here, even distracted as I was by my escort. "Oh, and Gecko-chan," I added, "Boney is on this Level if you want to find him. I think he's that way." I pointed and Gecko-chan flew off in that direction, slaughtering guards as he went. Boney - more commonly known as Daz Bones or Mr. One depending on how in the know you were - was a quiet sort of guy and an ex-assassin. I liked him. He was a good chess opponent and I'd planned on bringing him with me when I broke out with Ace, but then that plan had gone to shit. I was glad we could still bring him with us.

I was also glad when Iva, Inazuma and the rest finally caught up to us since I felt like they'd been taking their time - not that it was really fair to expect them to keep up with the rest of us but still. "Oh? What are you doing here, One-chan?" Bonnie asked.

"He's coming with us!" I shouted. "Hi, Boney!"

"You don't have to use my name you know," he replied. I swear, everything out of his mouth sounded bored. Even I couldn't tell if that was actually ow he was feeling or not sometimes. He didn't get excited over much. "If you're here maybe I'll just go back," he commented. I grinned at him.

"Emporio Face-Growth Hormone!" Just for the record, I'm not convinced that hormones can actually make your face bigger, even with the evidence provided by Iva. It just sounds unlikely - but whatever - I worked. It worked quite well. Sending a giant sized deathwink, Iva pushed the guards back.

"Crab-chan, are there any stairs to level three?" Luffy asked.

"To your left," Inazuma agreed, "You just have to cross that bridge."

"I got it!" Luffy shouted.

"Race you there!" I shouted back. "Whoever takes out more guards on the way wins!"

"I'm not gonna lose!" _Of course you will. I'm better than you, you dumbshit._

I spotted a very short man with clothes that looked like tan had puked up all over him. "Go, Bluegori!" he shouted. And he played a tune on his pipe/pitchfork. It looked breakable. I dashed past him and snapped it in half on the way. "No, now they're out of control!" he shouted. _Damn he's got a squeaky voice. It's not like we can't handle a few rogue Sea Gorillas._ I punted the little man into a conveniently placed vat of boiling blood. "Aagh!" he screamed. Even his screams sounded like they should be coming from a squeaky-toy. I tried not to laugh.

"Dumbshit." I muttered. "I'm falling behind Luffy in numbers because of you." To everyone else I shouted, "Don't forget to steal their keys! We've got to free as many people as we can!" I might be a bit of a hypocrite there - having just punted an important looking jailer without even checking for keys - but whatever. "Luffy! Quit beating up that one guy and keep moving! Trust the others to get our backs and don't stop running! We've got to get to the surface as quickly as possible!"

"Right," he replied, dropping the already unconscious guard, "Gotcha! Let's go!"

Our next obstacle presented itself. I was mostly unimpressed. "Who's the pervert sadistic lady?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Mhn~! So ru~de! I'm Sadi-chan the Head Jailer. And these children won't let you take a single step past this point!" And there stood one of the strangest trios of creatures I have ever had the misfortune to see. A pink-haired zebra, a rhinoceros and a strangely oversized koala thing all armed with giant metal weapons and with snot permanently running out their noses.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." But everyone was freaking out about the 'Demon Guards' so I figured I ought to take it seriously. I transformed again from my Demon form to Adamantite. I'd used the same body in that skirmish back at Shabondy - the one with the metal plating. Charging, I collided with all three monsters and marched them right off the cliff into the boiling blood. "Really? That's it?" I asked.

"Mhn~!" Sadi - I refuse to use 'chan' with her name - cried angrily. "How dare you do such a thing to my adorable minions!" She tried to whip me, and managed to wrap the thin leather strap around my wrist, but whips don't do much when you're plated with armor. I was more inconvenienced by the heat than by the Head Jailer. I drew my weapon from my back and it switched forms - yeah, awesome right? - from a bat to a double-edged sword. I'd spent years making this weapon and I was very proud of it. I cut her whip in half and marched up to her, slashing her across her - over exposed - stomach and cutting her down.

I turned around. A bunch of people were staring at me. "What? Should I not beat them up?"

"You've gotten stronger in the five years we've been apart," Inazuma commented. "We should keep moving."

"Right now I feel like a woman." Iva announced. Did he/she have to switch in the middle of battle? She was making me indecisive with my pronouns!

"The door's opening by itself. That's not usually a good sign." Who knows what the fuck would come next. Maybe this would be someone who actually made a good opponent. Or it could just not. _His headdress has gotten even stupider-looking. More stupid? Ah well, I'm a pirate not a grammar major. I don't really care. At least now I can kick his ass though. Stupid pervy eyes._ The thought made me falter. I was still in Adamantite form, making it nearly impossible to tell my gender even with my - ahem - assets, and I knew he couldn't recognize me but it still flashed back to me. The fear. I stumbled backwards and landed on my metal ass. It didn't hurt - well, it hurt my pride - but even Luffy noticed something was up.

"Lilith, what's wrong? Who is this guy, barging in like he's so big!"

"Hannyabal," Inazuma reported, "He's the Assistant Warden of the prison, and apparently he's a pervert."

Hannyabal apparently didn't hear himself being called a pervert because he announced in a tone some might describe as brave, "To defend the future of countless citizens, Strawhat, infamous world-renowned pirate, I will carry out your sentence on the Warden's behalf!"

"If you're not gonna move I'll kick you ass!" Luffy shouted right, "I will save Ace!"

"If I were to go down so easily, I would not be worthy of my position as Assistant Warden!" Hannyabal claimed, and attacked with his strange two-ended katana staff thingy. It was a weird weapon. Luffy kicked his ass - or punched his face but same difference - in a single attack. I approved. Luffy may be stupid - very stupid - but he was strong and heart smart.

Inazuma offered me a hand up and I realized I was still sitting there. I took it. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I just really hate perverts is all. I can keep going. Don't worry about me." He was still worried, but didn't say anything. I was grateful. "Let's keep going." Luffy and I started past the now bloody and defeated Hannyabal. Something grabbed my ankle. I screamed like a little girl. I'm not going to pretend otherwise. "Pervert!" I stomped what was grabbing me - Hannyabal - in the face forcefully and repetitively. I looked. There wasn't much left of his face with the boots I was wearing. He moved slightly. "EEK!" I stomped him some more. This time he didn't move. I nudged him and he stayed down. "Okay we're good now. Let's keep moving." I was talking too fast and I knew it but I just wanted to get away from there. "Let's go Luffy." I grabbed his wrist and started walking again. In my head I was going _pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert_ over and over again, trying to calm myself down and failing miserably. "Charge or whatever!" I shouted after me and the newkamas and newly freed prisoners cheered and started forward again. Honestly, why did they think I was such a great leader? I was just reminding them to keep going. It was hardly rocket science. "Let's go save Ace!"

"What do you mean save Ace?" Hannyabal spat. "Don't glorify the trash of society." He sat up, face covered in holes from being kicked in the head.

I screeched again and actually tried using Luffy as a meat shield, despite him being slightly smaller than me. I prefered more manly, larger meatshields - Kid had been very useful that one time - but Luffy would do in a pinch. "He's still alive!" I shouted. "Someone else kick him!"

"Civilians can't sleep at night fearing that their loved ones will lose their lives and it's all because you scum dare to sail the seas!" Not only was he not letting us passed. Not only did he insult Ace. Not only was he a pervert. Not only did his eyebrows freak me out. But now he was spouting self-righteous hypocritical bullshit. I didn't approve. In fact, I was irritated. If I wasn't in a pervert induced panic right then I would have stomped his dick.

"Ace is important to me so move it!" Luffy shouted. He should have know better than to try reasoning with such a dumbshit.

"I can't reason with such a fool…" Hannyabal the Hypocrite began but was cut off by a scream. Screams were not all that remarkable in the midst of battle, but this one came from behind him. With his supposed one thousand men. As soon as I looked behind him I knew. That black mist stuff - it meant someone was using the Yami Yami Fruit. There was only one person with that ability. We'd never met personally, but I'd heard what he did to Thatch and how he'd become a Warlord of the Sea. I didn't need to meet him to know that I didn't like him.

"Don't go around spouting that crap about 'justice' or 'evil'! You can look all around the world but you'll never find an answer!" Blackbeard emerged from the darkness and stomped Hannyabal's face into the stone. He stayed down that time. It wasn't like I'd been kicking him as hard as I could or anything, but it still pissed me off a little bit to think that blackbeard's kick was the one that finished him. _Oh well, I did most of the work anyway. More importantly - __what the fuck is he doing here?!__ C'mon! I'm a strategist now think! What can Blackbeard find here that he can't anywhere else? Prisoners. He's here to recruit. Why now? So he can show up at Marineford, maybe take a shot at Whitebeard. Unacceptable. But I don't have time to deal with him. We'll have to let him past. Damnit!_ "Ridiculousness!" Blackbeard shouted. Stunned, semi catatonic guards fell from the tower of darkness behind him like a fountain of human terror. _Damn, that sounded poetic didn't it? And I just ruined it. Ah well._

"He's the guy I met in Jaya!" Luffy apparently had met him before.

"Well this sure is a pretty impressive group," Blackbeard commented. I wanted to strangle him with his own stupid ass man-necklaces but restrained myself. "Seems we've walked into a pretty major incident, huh?"

"Teach! What are you doing here?" Jinbe demanded. I held an arm out in front of him.

"We don't have time for this," I said simply, cutting him off. "We have other priorities right now. Jinbe, don't make a fight where we can't afford one."

Blackbeard laughed. "And who might you be?" I ignored him.

"Who is he?" Luffy asked.

Blackbeard looked like he was about to introduce himself but I wouldn't give him the chance. "That doesn't matter," I cut him off. If Luffy knew who Blackbeard was, and what he had done to his brother, then a fight would be unavoidable and we couldn't afford the time. "All you need to know right now is that the way to the upper floors will be easier since he's already been there. We're not friends. But we can't fight him right now. Okay?"

"I don't get it, but I don't need to kick his ass?"

"Right. No fighting him." I turned to Blackbeard. "Both groups can just walk by each other and there's no need to fight. Neither of us would benefit from a skirmish here. Is this acceptable to you?" I asked. I hated negotiating with him, but it was necessary and I wouldn't back down.

"Yeah, that's fine, little girl," he agreed.

"Jinbe, take Luffy and stay at the front," I ordered, knowing that we had to keep moving. "Handle anything that gets in our way and don't stop for anything, got it?"

"Kid," Gecko-chan was giving me a look but I waved him off. I just wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong here. I wasn't waiting for everybody else to be out of range before I started a fight. That would be a stupid move, especially with Blackbeard's four cronies here. They didn't look that strong, but numbers were always helpful.

Everybody filed past each other. It was a tense moment for me. I was afraid that someone would mention Blackbeard's name and Luffy would attack, or that one of the Newkama would look at Blackbeard or one of his men the wrong way and a fight would break out, but everybody managed to pass without incident. Gecko-chan looked back at me and I jerked my chin slightly. He went on ahead. I was now the last person on our side still on the fourth floor. Alone with Blackbeard and his four cronies.

* * *

-Blackbeard POV-

"Teach, a word," the red haired girl held a hand in front of my chest. I didn't recognize her, but I still got the sense that she was worth listening to. I stopped and let her talk. "When we do meet, and when I've got time," she started and shifted so she could look me in the eyes, "you'll see just what I think of your precious Devils Fruit Power. My Oni Oni Fruit isn't all-powerful or anything, I'm not invincible, but neither are you. The difference is in what we fight for. You fight to satisfy your own greed. I fight for revenge. You killed Thatch, placed Ace in danger, and betrayed your nakama. This is not something I will forgive. I'm just warning you."

She shrugged and made to leave but I wasn't done with her after a speech like that. "Did you really just threaten me?" I asked amused, "Now of all times?"

"I'm just here to help a friend," she said, not turning around, paused in the doorway. "Ace won't die today. Nobody's allowed to keel over while they owe me a favor."

"Is that some kind of misplaced honor I sense? Who are you anyway?"

"You're headed to Marineford with your favorite escapees next, right?" She turned around. I saw her smirk at me. I'll admit, I didn't think I was that predictable. "I imagine we'll be properly introduced then."

"How mysterious, little girl."

She scowled. "I'm hardly a little girl," she gestured to her chest, which I'll admit was quite prominent, "And I'm not trying to be mysterious, I'm just pressed for time. Perhaps I'll get my chance to destroy you at Marineford."

"You will never be able to beat me," I said, entirely confident in that fact. The Yami Yami Fruit was unbeatable. This red haired girl wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's what we all say," she pointed out, walking away. "But we'll see, won't we?"

"Cocky little girl aren't you?"

She grinned, then her eyes widened. "Warden Jelly's behind you," she informed me, frowning. "Please survive," she added, "I prefer getting my own revenge than to have it done for me."

I returned my attention to the threat at hand, letting her leave. "Magellan… So he finally shows himself, huh?" It was rather quiet, walking through hell without anybody screaming and no battle going on. A large figure appeared in the distance and I laughed. "So you're Magellan, huh?"

"And I take it you are Blackbeard?" I took that as a confirmation.

"I am indeed."

"Hydra!" And we were engulfed in purple goo. I had expected the pain, but it still caught me off guard. I wasn't acting when I fell to my knees.


	16. Plan B Phase 2

-Lilith POV-

"Okay everybody," I screamed as I ran, "Here's the plan: RUN THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE SCARY JELLY MAN!"

"Don't look back, Straw-chan!" Bonnie shouted next to me.

Without yelling or slowing down I asked Bonnie, "You're that guy from Baroque works, right? The one with the Mane Mane Fruit powers who worked under Gecko-chan?"

"Gecko-chan? Oh, you mean Zero-chan! Yes," he agreed, doing some sort of ballet move as he ran. He was definitely very strange but still not the strangest person I knew - Iva being just one example in a very long line of very strange people.

"Have you ever managed to touch Jelly - I mean Warden Magellan?" I asked.

"Kitty!" Iva cried, "You can plot later, for now just hurry!" Everybody ran past. Inazuma and I were paused by the doorway.

"Iva," I asked, eyes widening not in fear but realization of what my friend was planning, "you're not going to - yes. You are aren't you?" Iva glanced at me. "Fine, but you better catch up later!" I threatened her. "I'll kick your ass, I really will!" And I ran up the stairs after the others.

"Inazuma," Iva ordered.

"Got it," he agreed before summoning his giant scissor hands and cutting the stairwell away behind him. He hesitated before snipping the last bit. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Iva-san," he whispered to himself, frustrated.

"I know," I agreed. "But it's better to have faith, and it's necessary."

"Please, survive." He said it with perhaps the most emotion I had ever seen him use. And I understood why. Iva meant a lot to him, and they'd been together for a long time. And he cut the stairs, watching them fall away into the darkness.

"Block it off?" I suggested and he complied. "You're going to wait here aren't you?" I sighed. "Please don't die. I don't want to sacrifice one friend to save another." Inazuma nodded. I hugged him tightly for a moment and ran after the others, catching up quickly despite the cumbersomeness of my Adamantite form.

"What took you so long?" Gecko-chan demanded, but the little frown between his eyebrows meant he was worried about me back there.

"Nothing much. Iva and Inazuma are covering our asses but I don't know how long that'll last," I explained. "How are things here?"

He shrugged. "Those Demon Guard things came back but it was no big deal."

I gasped excitedly, spotting a familiar red-nosed blue-haired face. "Bug-chan is that you?!" He looked up. "It is you!" I hugged him around the middle and squeezed tightly. He made a small breaking sound before using his Bara Bara powers to escape my clutches - I mean, to stop the hug. "Oops, sorry. I forgot I was an Adamantite right now," I apologized carelessly. "How's it going?" I asked. "You look good with long hair, you should keep it."

"L-L-Lilith?! What are you of all people doing here?" he asked, panicking.

"I broke in to save Ace. If I'd known you were in here I would have taken you too. I haven't seen you since… four or five years ago."

"Do you know everyone?" Gecko-chan asked blankly.

"No, just the important ones! I know you, right Gecko-chan?" I asked. He glared at me. I knew he hated me using his nickname in front of people, which is of course why I was doing it. I just needed a small distraction to cheer me up from leaving Iva and Inazuma behind.

"G-G-Gecko-chan?!" Mr. Three - who I'd never met but identified by his hair, it was practically like a giant name tag - stammered. "Who's that?"

"Shut up," Gecko-chan ordered. "Only the kid gets to call me that." I beamed at him and hugged him around the waist, that being the highest I could reach.

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" I asked, "I need his help for a project of mine. It's really important."

"Bonnie?" Bug-chan asked. "Who's that?"

I sighed dramatically. "Mr. Two. Bon Kurei. Bentham. The guy with the Mane Mane Fruit. Has anybody seen a strange dancing okama anywhere?" Gecko chan pointed with his hook and Bonnie came out of nowhere, repeatedly kicking Bug-chan and Mr. Three in the face while twirling on one foot. Normally, I'd be impressed at his balance and momentum, but now wasn't the moment.

"You two," he accused, still kicking, "How dare you abandon us back there?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" I dismissed. "I really need to borrow you for a bit."

Bonnie stopped kicking but not spinning. It was making me sick just looking at him. "What for, Lilith-chan?" he asked. For like, half a second I was taken aback. Nobody actually used -chan with my name since I'd left my home island ten years ago. But I recovered quickly.

"Remember when I said you owed Luffy your life? Well I've got a way we can repay him, you coming?" I ran off, not waiting for a response. "You guys keep going!" I shouted over my shoulder to Gecko-chan, Bug-chan and the others, "I'll catch up to you! Go steal us a boat! Jinbe's in charge until I get back!"

As I expected, Bonnie was running - dancing? - after me. "What are we doing?" he asked. "How can I repay Straw-chan?"

"Hydra!" a deep, very uncomforting voice called.

"Oh fuck," I muttered. _Please, Iva, Inazuma. Please be okay! If anyone can make it out of this it's you two. Don't prove me wrong now!_ "C'mon Bonnie, we have to leave him to the others!" I shouted changing direction.

"But Straw-chan -"

"Will be fine," I insisted. I grabbed his wrist and half dragged him along with me. "Mr. Three! Help Luffy! Jelly's poison only works if it touches your skin! Put up whatever barriers you got and see if you can find some heavy ammunition!" I didn't wait for him to respond but I knew he had heard me. I pulled Bonnie off to the side, away from the fighting. "Bonnie," I asked, "have you ever touched Jelly's face?"

"Wait- who's Bonnie and who's Jelly?" he asked, clearly baffled. He actually stopped spinning for a second which I was grateful for.

I rolled my eyes. "You're Bonnie from Bon Kurei and Jelly is Magellan, obviously. Now tell me: have you ever touched his face?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Yes, actually," he said, making me grin, "When I was impersonating Hannyabal. I had a feeling it might be helpful. Why?"

"Because it will be very helpful." My grin was probably a little bit evil but I didn't mind. "Follow me," I ordered, "I know where to get the right uniform."

"What are we doing?" he asked. "Where are we going? How will this help me repay Straw-chan?"

"You've got the Mane Mane Fruit, right?" I asked, explaining as I forged ahead, dragging him by the hand behind me - not so much because I thought he couldn't keep up as because I didn't want him to spin anymore. The sounds of battle faded behind us. "So you will be able to impersonate Jelly. Since he's busy right now and their communications seem to be down we might just be able to pull this off."

"But why would it help for me to impersonate Magellan?" Bonnie asked, not following. "Shouldn't we be escaping with everyone else?"

"The Gates of Justice cannot be just smashed down by a mere lone warship," I scorned, irritated not so much with his stupidity but with my own intelligence. "And the only person on Impel Down with enough authority to have them opened is Jelly. So if we get you a uniform and if you can act worth shit - which I assume you can or your powers would be useless - we can get the Gate open for them once they steal a warship. It's the only way anyone's getting anywhere. Even if we steal a warship, without opening the Gate of Justice the other fifteen can just shoot us down. That's why we'll also need to close them after us."

Bonnie paused and looked me in the eye. "I got it. To repay Straw-chan… It's worth it."

"You are a surprisingly loyal friend," I observed. "Perhaps you don't deserve to be on my Dumbshit List. But whatever. We've got to hurry! Don't fall behind!" I shouted.

* * *

-Mr. Two / Bon Clay / Bonnie / Bon-chan POV-

"Are you sure opening the gates was a good idea, Warden Magellan?" a subordinate asked.

"Yes this will do," I insisted. "Have my orders ever been wrong?"

"No, it's not that I doubt you-" he stammered before cutting himself off. Being the most influential person in the room made this mission easier. Nobody was willing to question me.

I cleared my throat. "As soon as they're through close the Gate immediately. Do you understand?"

"Very well sir."

The door slammed open behind me. "Control Room! What are you doing? Who told you to open the Gates of Justice?!"

"W-Warden!"

_I hope I bought everyone enough time. Good luck, Straw-chan!_"Tch tch tch! That's right!" I reverted to my real face with the touch of a hand. "It's me! I tricked you again!" There was talking but I was too busy spinning at the moment and couldn't be bothered to pay attention. _Iva-san's Tension Hormone is the best! Wait, did Magellan just say something about going after Sraw-chan?_ "In that case," I changed back to Magellan, "Close the gate! Press the button!"

"Wait! Don't push it!" "No, push it!" "Don't push it!" "Push it!" "Don't push it!" "Push it!" "Don't push it!" "Push it!" "Don't push it!" "Push it!" "Don't push it!" "Just push it already!" He actually pushed the button. I can't believe that worked, even for me. I seized my chance and kicked the control panel, breaking it. Taking a leaf from Iva-san's book I shouted, "Yeehaw! I win!" I don't think the yeehaw suited me and decided never to do it again.

"Why you bastard!" Magellan cursed.

"I won't let you chase after Straw-chan and the others!" I shouted, delighted that they had gotten away safely.

"Bon-chan!" That was Straw-chan's voice. The baby den den mushi was still connected. Oh, no no no. Words are not needed for an okama's parting. I didn't want to have to say goodbye. "Hey! Can you hear me, Bon-chan? Why are you doing this again, just like you did last time?!" I remembered the last time Straw-chan and I went our separate ways. It had resulted in me entering Impel Down in the first place. "Bon-chan!" "Mr. Two!" Mr. Three. "Mr. Two, I'm so sorry for everything!" Buggy. "Bon Boy!" Iva-san. "Bon-chan. BON-CHAN! … Bon-chan, the Gates are closing. We're going. Thank you!" "Bon Brother! Thank you!" "Thank you!"

And I could no longer stop the tears. "STRAW-CHAN! Straw-chan! You have to save your brother no matter what! I'm sure you can save your brother!" The connection was lost. Straw-chan was safe. And my dear friend would save his brother.

"That was really touching and all," the voice was coming from right by my ear, "but did you really think I'd just up and send you on a fucking suicide mission? Eh, Bonnie?"

"L-Lilith-chan?" something red fluttered right in front of my face.

"How many other people can you think of that can turn into Fairies and hide under another person's collar? Not to mention scheme up such a helpful and effective plan under pressure?" Lilith-chan switched forms, growing rapidly and sprouting armored plates. Metal points appeared at her joints and crowned her head like horns. She narrowed her eyes and extra metal plates closed in from the sides of her face, covering the rest of her face and only leaving her eyes exposed.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! You will die!" Magellan roared. "Any last words?!"

"Not for you to hear!" Lilith-chan shouted. "Bonnie, run for the front door, I"ll meet you there, you'll just slow me down!"

"I will never leave a friend behind!" I shouted.

"Urgh! Fine! Your loyalty's annoying!" Lilith-chan conceded quickly, "But stay out of my way!" Her attention returned to Magellan. "Bring it on Jelly!"

"I will not allow you to defeat me!" he shouted, purple poison oozing over his clothes and skin in a protective layer, hydra heads sprouting behind him.

"I don't have to beat you, I just have to escape," Lilith-chan pointed out. "And trust me, after eight years of running and hiding, I'm pretty damn good at getting away. Let's see how much longer my luck will hold out, hm?" Despite her words, I could see she was brimming with confidence. _People don't get that kind of confidence from luck, they get it from strength. But Lilith-chan can't possibly beat Magellan, he's just too strong._

"I don't care how lucky you are! You won't escape! Poison Cloud!" he shouted. Some sort of purple mist blob appeared, waving tentacle-like tendrils and moving towards us.

Lilith froze. "Uh, Bonnie, is that a spider or a jellyfish?" she squeaked, staring at it with her eyes wide. It almost looked like they would pop out of her armour.

"I think it's more of an octopus with the wrong number of legs," I answered, frowning.

"Shut up," Magellan said somewhat defensively, "It's just a cloud made from my own poison. Standing inside it is like standing inside me. I cannot-"

"EW!" Lilith-chan screamed, cutting him off. "I really don't want to be standing inside anybody!" she protested, "That's fucking nasty, man! Now I want a shower. At least it wasn't a spider. That would be scary as fuck."

"WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!" I screamed. Aren't we supposed to be fighting or something?

"You will never get the chance to escape," Magellan roared, aiming a hydra at Lilith-chan. "Choke and die, pirate scum!" The purple ooze passed over her…I expected screams and lots of writhing in agony but it didn't come. Lilith didn't dodge, but when the poison receded she stood there, completely unharmed. Her back was to me.

"Yeah, that' not going to work, Jelly," she said. "And now that I've proven my defense, it's time to attack!" She drew her sword and charged forward. Magellan jumped back but the sword cut through the top layer of poison like butter, narrowly missing his chest. "Not so invincible now, are we motherfucker?" Lilith-chan asked.

"Just because my attacks won't work on you doesn't mean he's safe," Magellan aimed another hydra at me this time and I stumbled back. Unlike Lilith-chan, I had no defense against Magellan's poison.

"Bonnie!" Lilith-chan yelled. She did the only thing she could do, which was leap in front of me, leg extended as if in a kick. Magellan's hand closed around it. _Oh no!_

* * *

-Sir Crocodile / Gecko-chan POV-

The Gate of Justice closed behind us as we left Impel Down behind. But I was unsettled. It didn't take me long to figure out why. "Where's the kid?" I realized, turning to Mr. One. "Where is she?" I raised my voice. "Where's Lilith?"

"Don't tell me she's still off with Bon Boy?" Ivankov asked, panicking slightly.

"Lilith ordered us to steal a ship and left. She hasn't come back," Mr. One reported in a monotone.

"Is she trying to fight Magellan by herself?" Jinbe's fishy eyes went wide. "There's no way she's strong enough for that. She'll get herself killed!"

"I'm going back," I said simply. "I can fly over there and -" There was something in the distance. A dot on the horizon. It was circling past the Gate of Justice and slowly coming into view. I couldn't see well enough from here. Without a second thought I flew towards it, my lower half dissolving into sand and carrying me over the open ocean below.

Lilith was flying, flapping her red bat wings hard, hair tousled over her horns, tail wrapped around a semi conscious okama wearing a gasmask and an oversized black coat. _She's okay._ But then I saw her leg. Or rather, I saw where her leg had been. Lilith started losing altitude as I watched, sinking towards the sea. I scooped her up in one arm just a few yard above the water, grabbing the okama by the scruff of the neck and flew back to the commandeered warship as fast as I could.

"What's wrong with Bon-chan?" Strawhat asked me as I landed. I ignored him. I neither knew nor cared what happened to the goddamn okama and simply dropped him on the deck, ignoring the thump his head made when it hit the wood. Lilith wasn't opening her eyes. I lay her down on the deck, head in my lap. Mr. One held back the nonames from crowding her, transforming his arms into blades and holding them out menacingly.

"Lilith-san? Can you hear us?" Jinbe asked. "Lilith-san!"

"Kitty!" Ivankov cried out, "Speak to me!" _God I hate that guy._

"Oi, kid, stop playin' around," I ordered, "I know this is nothing to you now wake up and prove it."

Lilith's face twitched. "Don't tell me what to do," she croaked. "Is Bonnie okay?"

"Are you okay? Half your leg is missing," I said. "It looks like it was burnt off with acid."

"I know," she said. "There's a good reason for that. Magellan got a hold of it and overwhelmed my Armament Haki for a moment there. Rookie mistake. I'll be okay in a minute. Did Bonnie make it?"

"Bon Boy will be fine," Ivankov said, barely sparing the guy more than a cursory examination. "He just inhaled too much poisonous gas is all, he's lucky he got that gas mask when he did. Kitty, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, Bonnie and I handled the gates and made it out alive," she reported, "End of story."

"Lilith-san," Jinbe asked seriously, "Why haven't you opened your eyes?" I realized she hadn't opened them since she'd got here. Something rose in my throat and I swallowed hard. Whatever was wrong, Lilith could recover. She was strong enough and tougher than nails. She'd be fine.

"Uh, yeah, about that," she started. "I kind of maybe got some of Jelly's poison in my eyes at the beginning of the fight and had to base the entire fight off Observation Haki. I can't see right now. Is there any food on this ship?"

"Probably, I don't think the Navy and the Guards would have been sharing a kitchen."

"There's meat?" Strawhat got really excited. "Where's the meat!"

"Don't even fucking think of touching my food," Lilith threatened, a dark aura emanating from her almost instantly. In her demon form she looked like the Queen of Hell, even without being able to glare at anybody. "I need to fix my eyes real quick and regrow my entire leg. The. Food. Is. Mine."

"You'll definitely be okay if you can still threaten people," I commented.

"What are you talking about, Gecko-chan?" she asked. "I can always threaten people!" She offered a weak smile. It was obvious that she was exhausted and in pain but her smile still reflected the one she'd given me when we'd first met.

_"You want to share my umbrella?" the little girl asked. She looked about thirteen and seemed completely unafraid of me, despite my appearance and reputation. "It's raining and you don't look like you want to be wet."_

_Normally, I would have just taken the umbrella and maybe shoved the girl into the mud for good measure, but I didn't. And I knew the reason. Her smile. She was completely unafraid, acting only out of kindness, and, I could see it in the back of her eyes, she knew exactly who I was. It was unfathomable. Someone knew who I was, the kinds of things I did for a living, my position as a Warlord, and just wanted to be nice to me. Genuinely nice, not polite out of fear or because they wanted something from me. The girl was just being nice. It made no sense._

_"What's your name, kid?" I asked._

_"Lilith," she said, "but you don't have to remember it. My name's not worth anything."_

_And we both walked through the rain. I was careful to avoid the rain because it ruined my powers and Lilith was careful not to talk about anything too personal to either of us. Somehow we ended up eating together, with me 'paying' or threatening the restaurant owner until Lilith handed him some money and smiled warmly at him._

_"Thank you," she said. "And I'm sorry for my friend." And that's what we became. Just because she said so. Because Lilith, despite all her strength and never-ceasing training, was frail inside and needed protecting. It was a foreign concept to me, this protection business, but I was willing to do it anyway. Because somehow, I just wanted to protect Lilith from the things she didn't know how to fight._

"How many people did we manage to break out with?" Lilith asked, ripping me from my thoughts, "Nevermind. I can sense 241 other people on this boat. That might just make a difference at Marineford. What time is it?"

"About eleven," Jinbe supplied. "We have four hours until Ace-san's execution."

"Whitebeard should be starting his assault right about now. As soon as I'm healed I'm going on ahead to enter the fight, you guys can catch up later. Where's my damn food? I don't plan on fighting with one leg and only relying on Observation Haki - that would be a pain in the ass!"

Yeah, Lilith would be okay. And I'd be there to back her up just in case.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I may have eaten all the food on the ship but I could hardly be blamed. It takes a lot of energy to regenerate limbs. Reattaching them is easy, all you need to do is add a few cells and seal up severed ligaments and there you go, but it's way more difficult to actually make new limbs. It requires a lot of energy and concentration. When I was finally finished I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Gecko-chan and Boney were nearby, feigning dissinterest. Jinbe was at the helm. Iva was tending to Inazuma who had apparently been poisoned but was otherwise unharmed. Bug-chan was trying to make himself out as some kind of messiah to the lower level - and apparently more stupid - prisoners - or escapees I guess I should call them.

"Lilith-chan!"

"Hi Bonnie," I said, "Have you been waiting here long? Sorry. It takes a lot of concentration to regrow stuff. Was there something you wanted to say?"

Bonnie looked like he was going to cry. Then of course he just started crying and lost all his composure. There was much snot and tears and maybe even a little bit of drool involved and I was relieved slightly when he bowed his head to the floor because I didn't want to look at his dripping mess of a face just then. "Thank you!" he cried.

I realized what he was talking about. "Oh, no. You don't owe me anything. It was my plan that got you in trouble in the first place. Therefore it was my responsibility to get you out of there alive. You don't owe me anything. Forget about it." He looked like he had more to say but I decided not to put up with that shit and started talking to Iva. "Iva, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Kitty! VI'm so glad vyour okay!" He said. Apparently he'd resumed being a man since last I saw him. I didn't let it phase me. "Are vyou feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks and all. But I need to talk to you. The first thing is about Kuma. You know he became a Warlord under the World Government right?" Iva nodded. Of course he did. "Well I don't know everything, but they're amputating his brain or something. Kuma's leaving. I don't know why or when it will happen, but he seems resigned. Oh, and he sends his love."

"This is sad news. VI will have to talk to Dragon about this," Iva said in a rare moment of seriousness.

I nodded in agreement. "There's another thing," I said, not quite sure how to broach this second topic. "You know how Luffy and Ace are brothers and Luffy's dad is Dragon?" I asked. It was a good time to come clean. "Well, they don't have the same father. I'm sorry if you assumed that."

"Yeah. Ace's dad is Gold Roger." I didn't know he was listening.

"Luffy, come here a minute," I asked politely, explaining, "I don't want to put any weight on my leg just yet." He came over. I grabbed his arm and started slamming him against the deck repeatedly with all my might. "JUST HOW BAD OF A SECRET KEEPER ARE YOU?! KEEP YOU FUCKING MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I BREAK OUT THE FUCKING TIRE SEALANT!" I threw him and he collided with a wall. Being rubber of course, he was completely unharmed, but still a little dizzy.

"What was that for?" he asked, walking into a wall. _This dumbshit. He is just __such__ a dumbshit. He's already been permanently immortalized in the deepest depths of my Dumbshit List but I'm starting to think that's not enough. Maybe I'll need a new list for Ultra Dumbshits, just for Luffy._ Everybody else on the ship started freaking out over what I already knew about. Luffy's response was, "Oh, that's a secret by the way!" DUMBSHIT!

I decided it was best just to ignore him. And everyone else. Let the dumbshits all stew together for all I care. I limped over to Gecko-chan and Boney. Then both acknowledged my presence but didn't say anything to me. It wasn't necessary. "Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm sorry I worried you. But it's hard not to. And I make no promises about what will happen at Marineford."

"Just quit jumping in front of people, won't you?" Gecko-chan asked. "That's the only time you ever really get yourself hurt, you know, kid."

I grinned at that. "Sorry. I'll try to avoid that from now on but again: I make no promises." I turned to Boney. "Rook to D3."** ***

"King to C5." Apparently he still remembered where we were in our last game too - before I'd been interrupted with a burning vivre card and had to rush out. That sort of thing happened to me a lot actually - more than to most normal people.

"Knight to C3. Check in four moves." Boney frowned. "I win," I announced graciously."

"You are very good at this game," he commented dryly. "Shall we play again?"

"After this coming battle," I decided. It was my way of making him promise to survive without sounding all mushy and weak. He nodded in agreement. "The plan is for Whitebeard to start a seaquake. You two know how to work with a tsunami right?"

"Of course," Gecko-chan scorned.

"I'm just checking. Lots of people lose their wits when they see something like that coming. I'm counting on you to keep the stupider ones from outright panicking." I stretched my legs some more, not feeling any pain, and checked to make sure my foot could move alright, wiggling each of my toes. "My leg seems okay now, that's good." I noted. "I'm going to go on ahead - assuming Iva doesn't try to tie me to the mast to keep me within sight."

"Be careful, kid." Gecko-chan ordered.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try." I said, "No promises."

* * *

*** I know nothing about chess. I don't even know if those are legitimate moves. I'm just establishing that Lilith is really smart and that she had a very good memory. If this is bullshit in the world of chess then I'm sorry because to be honest, I made it all up.**


	17. Planning and Old Friends

-Lilith POV-

The wind rushed past me, snapping my braid about behind me like a whip. I leaned forward, rushing my pace as I ran over the water. Dryads originally got so fast running around in forests, but I'd discovered that they were so fast that they could literally run over water - kind of like I was now. I ran for about thirty seconds, right past the allied ships and right up to the bow of the Moby Dick and stopped instantly. Most people would only be able to see me appear there as if by magic. Whitebeard was unsurprised. Actually, I don't think he noticed me.

"Old man?" I asked.

He turned to face me and jumped slightly. Now he was surprised. In my head I was going _Awesome! I just scared __Whitebeard__ bitches!_ but this wasn't the time for that. "Lilith," he finally recognized me and asked, "Where were you? Ah well, it doesn't matter. We can handle this."

"Not according to the predictions you can't," I informed him. "Ace will die without the interference of the Will of D. So now we've got Ace, me, his brother Luffy will turn up eventually and whoever else we've got. Hell, I think Blackbeard' seven planning to show up, not that that's actually a good thing, but he's coming. I will not do nothing when my friends are in danger and just now I came from Impel Down - missed him by a few seconds too."

Whitebeard looked down at me – literally, not figuratively, it's just because he's really fucking huge – and watched my face for a moment. I was determined. I was also scared. "And you think you can face Akainu?" he asked, knowing the reason for my fear. I knew he could see it too and wasn't the least bit ashamed. That was one scary bastard and I knew it better than anybody else.

"I've got to face him eventually, right?" I asked. "And it's worth it to help Ace, right? I'm not going to just give up. So yeah, I can face him…" That didn't mean I had to be excited about it though. Or that I thought I might actually be able to win just yet.

"You would sacrifice a lot for Ace," he observed but didn't say any more.

I shrugged. There wasn't much I could say to that, either in denial or otherwise. "This is the last time I'm going to say it: watch out for that shifty bastard of a stepfather I've got. He lies like he breathes and he's a master manipulator. Good enough to teach me anyway. With that twisted sense of 'honor' he's got there isn't much he won't stoop to. He takes pride from doing horrible things so long as pirates get the short end of the stick and I'm sure he's got some kind of skeevy plan in place - if not more than one - so be careful." A thought occurred to me. "Hey, do you know if they are broadcasting this?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," Whitebeard nodded, apparently not following my reasons.

I grinned. "That sounds like an excellent chance," I chuckled. "What would the world say if they saw things our way?" Whitebeard let out his deep, earth shattering laugh. "I have a few ideas too," I added, "They're a bit last minute, but they're still useful. Do you have time to listen?" Whitebeard nodded. I started talking, not wasting any more time than necessary. Every second we talked was one I wasn't out on the real battlefield fighting. "In Impel Down I broke out Bug-chan - you might know him as Buggy the Clown. Once served under Gol D Roger. He's a potential ally. Currently he's under a lot of pressure from the other prisoners who are holding him up as type of messiah or god or something. Just offer to fight together and we won't have to deal with his underlings, who are actually a bunch of scary dudes. About Gecko-chan - er, Sir Crocodile - I have a small warning. He'll probably try to take your head before he decides to help but it's nothing serious, just don't let him get the drop on you. He's a friend of mine. Jinbe's coming. I got him out too. And Ivankov of the Revolutionaries. Do you know him? No? Will he's pretty strong. He'll probably go after Kuma on his own. I'll just keep pushing back the big players when they show up and you should just charge in when it's needed. There are fewer Marines on the actual field than I expected which may be some sort of trap. They've had ten years to engineer anything so your guess is as good as mine there. Just be careful. If they read their own textbooks then they'll try to wedge the allied forces between the main wall and the ice over at mouth of the bay. We'd be surrounded, the allied trapped and the ships undefended. Without an escape we'd lose even if we do manage to save Ace. Make sure they hang back no matter what and don't bother sending reinforcements, they shouldn't need them." I frowned. I hate doing this, manipulating my friends like chess pieces on a board. I hate minimizing losses and not stopping them. I could have prevented all this if I hadn't screwed up in Impel Down. _I've got to concentrate here. Lives are at stake!_ "Did you get all that, old man, or do you need me to repeat it, since you're so old and all?"

Whitebeard laughed again. He always seemed to like my sass. "Get going, brat," he ordered. "Go help Ace." He gave me a playful push on the shoulder that nearly made me fall on my face. Fortunately I caught myself by leaning heavily on my weapon - still in the form of a double bladed sword - before I discovered what the ground tasted like.

"I'm not your brat," I retorted. "Well, maybe when all this shit has gone down and I've got my revenge. But not yet! So don't you go telling me what to do!" Whitebeard just gave me his strange laugh again, which I ignored. It was time to get going. But first I wanted a solid grasp of the situation. Oars had fallen. That grieved me, but I understood why he had ignored my advice. It was for Ace. The Ice Age plan had worked perfectly, that was good. As expected the Admirals and Warlords were mostly hanging back, waiting for us to come to them. Good, I'd anticipated that too. Wait… Doffy was moving. That would be my first destination. Still in my Dryad form I raced over.

"Doffy," I sounded like I was talking to a pet or a child but it was the tone he listened to best, which was weird but whatever. "Don't pick on my friends. Let Atmos go."

"Lil?" Apparently he hadn't been expecting me here, I can't say I blamed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save Ace," I shrugged. Atmos had stopped swinging his sword but Doffy still had him under his power. I could tell. "That means that I'm temporarily allied with the Whitebeards." I realized something that made me really happy - even despite the situation. "You're wearing the coat!" I shouted, "So you really liked it, you weren't just saying that? I'm so glad! I'm sorry it's not red, I think it would be better in red, but Harpies are always so pale and colorless so pink was the best I could do."

Doffy actually looked offended slightly. "Of course I'm wearing the coat, it's a very nice coat."

"Lilith, you know this psycho?" Atmos asked, returning me to the issue at hand.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry. Battle and all. Doffy, what were the exact words of the summons?" I asked. Knowing what I did about the Navy, there would be a perfectly exploitable it loophole in there somewhere and Doffy was the kind who would take advantage of something like that. So long as he could be here at the centre of the era, he would be satisfied - well, maybe a little bloodshed might make it more fun to him but it wasn't essential.

"They said come and fight the Whitebeards. That was all." He was grinning at me, knowing where I was going with this. Most people would get that smile confused with a rapeface, but it really wasn't. Doffy's face just made him look like that - it wasn't his fault he looked creepy as hell.

"Then since you did come and you have fought Whitebeards then you've fulfilled all the requirements, right?" I beamed. _The Navy is so stupid._ "So you can keep your title as Warlord of the Sea and you don't have to pick on my friends, right?"

Doffy laughed. He had a scary sounding laugh too, but it came from his heart - that's why it was so scary sounding. Doffy's heart was a dark place to be. "Fine, fine Lil. I'll hold back."

"Yay!" I hugged him around the hips, the highest point I could reach - why was everyone I knew taller than me? - and grinned up at him. "I broke Gecko-chan out of jail," I told him proudly. "You two can fight when he gets here if you want. That way you won't feel left out!"

"Like I care about that Gator Guy who allowed himself to be beaten by a nobody," Doffy scorned.

"I know," I said happily. "I missed him too." _Doffy's so easy to read._ "You should have told me when he got caught, I would have helped," I told him, frowning sadly.

"Lil, nobody ever has anyway of contacting you. Of course I couldn't tell you. You never visit," Doffy whined. "I haven't seen you since you tried to stab me with a chess piece."

"I still feel terrible about that by the way," I told him, "After all this I'll give you a vivre card, okay? I should get back to fighting anyway. Oh! And who was it who killed Oars? I can tell you're the one who cut his foot off but who killed him?"

"Moria, the shadowy guy, I don't think you've met him. He's supposed to die here anyway," Doffy informed me.

"If I don't get around to him then would you mind torturing him for a little bit first?" I asked, knowing that Doffy was always the one they asked to kill important people. That's just what his position with the government was and he hardly minded - although he usually skipped 'torture' and went straight to 'death'. "I liked Oars," I said, explaining my reasons for the request. "He was funny."

Doffy grinned and this time it really was his rapeface. _Thank god that face had never been directed at me. Doffy's scary when he gets to kill people._ "Anything for you, Lil. Anything for you." I nodded and rushed into battle. There had to be other people in need of my help here somewhere.


	18. Justice Inherited, Developed and Changed

-Ace POV-

"I have no sympathy for criminals…" Gramps said, hesitating. "But for my family I do." Was he… crying? Really? I mean yes, he was obviously crying, trying to hold back tears, but really? He was willing to cry over someone like me? "What… should I do?" he asked. "Damn you Ace! Why couldn't you just live like I told you?!"

Those were real tears flowing down his face now. 'You're gonna become strong Marines,' Gramps had always told us when we were kids. I was just now finally beginning to understand where that insistence stemmed from. And now I was starting to cry too. "Gramps."

"If you cause some sort of commotion here, I won't show you any mercy, Grap." Sengoku warned. The stuffed bird always on his head should have made it hard to threaten anyone but apparently he could still pull it off anyway.

"If I was gonna do something I'd have done it already," Gramps argued. And I knew he was right. There would be no one saving me, not in the end. I was already resigned to death.

I watched to battle in front of me. They should just go, leave me here to die. But they wouldn't. They'd never listen. Everyone looked so determined, fighting as hard as they could. From my vantage point I was able to pick out my friends. Marco was flying around in his phoenix form. Jozu was smashing through people. Izo. Haruta. Vista. Namur. Wait a second… why did that one girl look so much like Lilith when Lilith was still in Impel Down? She sprouted wings and kicked a Navy soldier before he could decapitate somebody. That was Lilith! _How did she get here?!_

"No!" I shouted. She couldn't hear me over the sounds of the battle, but I kept shouting anyway. "Go back! You can't beat him yet! Lilith!" one of the guards hit me with the back of his weapon. Since I was chained with Sea Stone handcuffs, it actually hurt, both when he hit me and when I had struggled to get free. But I quickly resigned myself. Just because I wasn't right next to her didn't mean Lilith was helpless. And I didn't want to give Sengoku the satisfaction.

"You dumbshits!" Lilith shouted. I tried not to snort at her name-calling. It was rather childish, but it still pissed a lot of people off. "Nobody fucks with my friends! Ace, I forbid you from dying or I'll kick your ass in the afterlife! And Akainu! I got news for you: pouring magma down a tey year old's throat isn't a very efficient way to kill someone! You should always make sure they're really dead you Magma Melty Sonofabitch!" Lilith had never mentioned the magma-down-the-throat thing to me… although I probably should have figured it out. How else could she get that scar? Lilith had said that they parted on bad terms, I think she'd referred to it as a 'disagreement', but I had never pictured anything that cruel. And it did fit with what I knew of her past though. No wonder she hated him so much.

"Is that … Admiral Akainu's stepdaughter?" Gramps asked, mostly to himself.

"Impossible," Sengoku dismissed, somehow both answering him and talking to himself. "She died in a training accident when she was ten. That's someone else."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, incredulous, "No training accident could kill someone like Lilith. She's a thousand times too tough for that. Lilith could beat half of Whitebeard's Commanders at the same time. She's been pirating on her own since she was ten and doing a damn good job at it too, even without the notoriety a bounty would give her."

"How does she not have a bounty yet if she's been out pirating all this time? Someone would have noticed." Garp asked, clearly confused.

"Do I look like I'm in-the-know with your little Navy decision making process?" I asked, making a point of rattling the chains behind my back. "Lilith always said it was because Akainu was covering up his mistakes. I really hate that guy for everything he's done to her."

"That's a very serious accusation towards an Admiral coming from you, Fire-Fist Ace," Sengoku said coldly. He obviously didn't believe a word I was saying. Garp didn't look so sure.

I snorted. "Of course it is," I said. "Why else would Lilith be here though?"

"There's no proof that is her," the man dismissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Then how do I know Lilith's name?" He didn't respond. I continued. "It's her alright. Unless someone else looks exactly like her and has the Oni Oni Fruit. But whatever, she'll prove it herself given time, assuming you pay attention. You Navy higher-ups are very good at ignoring reality when it's being inconvenient. I don't see any point in trying to change your mind myself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Garp asked.

I looked at him, hesitating before I answered. "The old generation is so firm in their beliefs that they are right that they don't question it. 'You're right and pirates are wrong. Anyone who sides with the pirates is wrong.' I have seen more death at the hands of the Navy than from me and my nakama. Sure, we're not all saints, but that doesn't make us sinners. Your precious Marines aren't as perfect as you still think they are. There are double agents and bribery that goes unchecked and unnoticed. It's not the same as it was when you old geezers were climbing up the ranks, where there was honor and duty and the word 'justice' written on your back actually meant something. But you can't see it. The age of the honorable marine is over. You few members of the old generation just haven't figured it out yet. Some day you'll wake up and realize that you're all relics and that the world you thought you were protecting is just lies and hypocrisy. Just you watch." I stole most of that speech from Lilith, but it still hadn't lost its potency. Gramps looked like he'd been hit in the stomach. Sengoku on the other hand…

"Hit him," Sengoku ordered and I was struck across the face again. I was unsurprised. It was an inconvenient truth.

"Don't shoot the messenger," I murmured so that only Garp could hear, only half joking. I wouldn't be shot but beheaded anyway.

Voices were coming from the sky all of a sudden.

"I knew you'd overdo it!" That one sounded vaguely familiar.

"It's all because of his wink!" "Vyou're blaming this on me, Croco?!" I could see a speck, no specks falling from way up high.

"Who cares?! We're gonna die! The sea beneath us is frozen solid!... Oh! I'm made of rubber so I'll be fine!" What the hell was going on? I knew that voice. He mentioned rubber. This just wasn't connecting in my head. It made no sense. "ACE!" Yep. He was here alight. He was in Impel Down but he was here now. Leave it to Luffy do do something insane like this. I'd though Lilith had left him behind but I should have known better. Luffy would never allow himself to be left behind.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Den den mushi started going off all over the place. _Well that's not a good sign. The Navy's planning something this early in the game._ I was about to jump over and steal someone's den den mushi, but I missed my chance when a Vice Admiral I didn't recognize came up behind Izo and tried to stab my friend before I hamstringed him, gutted him, and tried to stomp him in the face. It wasn't until then that I realized I only had one boot on and stepping on someone's face barefoot was not as effective. The other had been dissolved when Magellan had burned off my leg. After this realization I stomped the Vice Amiral with my other - still booted - foot and continued on, not responding to Izo's call of thanks.

I was everywhere, constantly changing forms of both my body and my weapon, cutting and clubbing and chopping and punching anyone and everyone who tried to hurt my friends. Internally, I was running estimations, thinking up scenarios, calculating odds and crunching numbers. We had forty two allied ships at the mouth of the bay keeping our escape routes open, sixteen commanders - each with their own respective strengths and weaknesses, Whitebeard and more allies on the way, several of them with the strength of a Warlord and a small army of Newkamas and variously notable criminals from Impel Down. All this stacked up against the remaining five Warlords, three Admirals, what had originally been eight Giants and about one hundred thousand Navy soldiers. I also had to keep in mind that there would eventually be a third player of Blackbeard and whoever he brought with him. In numbers they had us beat, but not in raw power - not the way they were playing their cards at least.

There were people falling from the sky, shouting and screaming. People falling out of the sky was not part of the plan. They were fucking with my carefully schemed plan. _These dumbshits._ At least they were lucky enough to land in the water… I assumed that Jinbe would save my Devil Fruit wielding friends, even Gecko-chan and Boney despite their disagreements.

Sure enough a minute or two later I heard Luffy shouting, "AAAAACCCCCEEEEE!" at the top of his lungs.

"LUFFY!" he shouted back.

"ACE!"

"LILITH"S HERE TOO IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING!" I added. I was feeling left out. Everyone was getting their name shouted but me. It was annoying.

"LILITH!" Ace shouted. "LUFFY!" _Yeah. He's happy to see us._ I might have been a little smug about it. But now wasn't the time.

Someone tried attack me from behind but I spun and kicked him in the chest with my booted leg, not even bothering to register who it was. Only low level, unimportant players would be attacking me directly at this point, thinking that I was nobody and unable to put up much of a fight. _Dumbshits._

Suddenly I heard Luffy's voice. "The one who will become Pirate King is me!" he shouted. Everyone froze - pirates, newkamas, inmates and Marines alike. I just burst out laughing. _Yeah, you do that, Rubbery Dumbshit. Somehow it fits you._

"The guy's a riot ain't he, old man?!" I shouted and that seemed to break the people around me out of their little mini-tances and get them fighting again.

It was time for me to focus on my first sub-goal: finding a den den mushi and giving the reporters my opinion on all this bullshit. They were very good at hearing the Navy's side of things, getting interviews and press conferences whenever they asked and nodding eagerly as they wrote down what they were told to say. I wanted to see if the press could be used to our advantage, to get the pirates' side of the story or if it was already too deeply controlled by the World Government.

I used my Harpy form for it's ease of maneuverability and convenient bursts of speed, quickly crossing over the heads of Navy soldiers, dodging bullets and larger projectiles, as I made my way to the wall - that was where I was most likely to find a den den mushi. The walls of the bay had a vantage point otherwise absent and were mostly defended from anyone who wanted to do… more or less exactly what I was doing. As I ran along the wall I decapitated the artillery guns, using my agile legs instead of nonexistent hands to sever the barrels and prevent them from firing properly. I knew from experience that they would explode if anyone tried and quietly hoped whoever was shooting them didn't.

"There you are, den den mushi," I greeted, finally finding what I was looking for. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to come with me for a bit, is that okay?" he agreed, surprised that I was bothering to ask but would not stop in his duty to watch and relay the events around him. "Thank you! My name is Lilith D. Nice to meet you. I'm going to call you Mushi-chan, okay?" I picked him up. "Let's go. Can you hang onto my shoulder like this? You won't fall? Good because I need my hands free right now." I turned to him. Mush-chan was small, barely more than a baby really, painted white with the Navy insignia stamped on his shell. He was a brave little guy to be coming with me when he was safer up here, but he wanted to do his job as a reporter as well as he could and the best view would be down there, where the fighting was. "You're a brave little guy, you know that?" I told him, "Remember to hang on okay?" And I jumped off the small cliff to the battle below.

The first thing I noticed upon re-entering the battlefield was the zombie soldiers. I grinned darkly. This was a good excuse for me to go after Moria. Internally I dubbed him Zipper Neck. Technically they were stitches but 'zipper' sounded so much more catchy so it didn't really matter. If I could take out Zipper Neck, his zombies would go down with him. I knew how all the Devils Fruits worked, having read and memorized the encyclopedia and plotted on each abilities strengths and weaknesses. There was a fast, convenient way to get salt in a Zombie's mouth.

"Jinbe!" I shouted, "I need you to use the sea! Soak the zombies! Don't get any Fruit users on our side!" Theoretically he had taught me some Fishman Karate, but I was really bad at it - my aim and control sucked big time - and I didn't want to accidentally soak Gecko-chan or anything like that.

"I got it, Lilith-san!" he shouted, understanding just how much I sucked at what had to be done. Jinbe did a spinning punching motion which looked pretty easy but I knew to be really fucking complicated and a twister of water shot out from the open - and unfrozen - area where the Warship had landed and soaked all the zombies within his range. They collapsed and their shadows flowed out of their mouths, returning to their rightful owners.

"Thanks!" I shouted to my friend as I searched for the zombies' puppet master.

"Do you need my help to defeat Moria?" he offered, concerned for my safety against another Warlord of the Sea.

"No, I'm fine!" I shouted back over the sounds of swords clashing and guns going off. "Moria's the bastard who got Oars!" I informed him. "You know me and getting my revenge, I want to be the one who kicks the shit out of that dumbshit! Nobody disrespects the dead in my presence! You and Iva should go support Luffy! He'll need all the help he can get in a place like this!" I tried to prevent it, but another reason for hating Moria surfaced. His powers made him disrespectful to the dead. It was a quality he shared with a certain someone.

_Akainu wanted to sell my mom's ring. It was beautiful, with diamonds and a large sapphire, but it wasn't his to sell. It was my mom's most precious possession. It was given to her by my father. I couldn't let Akainu sell it. Beyond monetary value that ring held my mom's history. It was irreplaceable._

_That night I snuck into the funeral home and stole the ring off my mom's body. In the process I saw what had happened to her head when she died. Mom's fingers were cold, lifeless, but I forced myself to ignore it. Eight year olds could handle dead bodies, I didn't need to be scared of my own mom. The ring was too big for me, even on my thumb. It would slip right off. I found a long, thick chain and hung it around my neck. Akainu noticed that the ring had disappeared but he couldn't say anything. He never noticed that I had it hidden under my shirt. Not once._

While I was distracted by my own thoughts, Zipper Neck had collected the shadows of his own allies, forcing them to collapse on the battlefield, unconscious. _You fool. When properly managed, their life force is better spent independently. More action is possible by those you just eliminated when they work individually than can be done by the likes of you._ As I expected, Moria stuffed the shadows into his own body. "Did you know that I grow stronger the more shadows I collect, little girl?" he laughed. _Damn he's got a high-pitched voice for a guy. It's a little bit weird. To be fair though, compared to the rest of him it doesn't really register on the weirdness scale. It looks like he's trying to impersonate a Vampire in that getup, but that's not even what a Vampire looks like._

"Yeah. I can see that. You got taller," I grinned, "But you should know it just makes you a bigger target."

He laughed evilly, taking the oversized scissors he'd used to sever the Marines' shadows and separating the blades, turning them into swords. Zipper Neck fought using large, utterly predictable sweeps that were easy to dodge, especially in my Harpy form - which I was still using. It was obvious that Zipper Neck possessed zero skill when it came to blades and usually relied almost entirely on his minions to do all his work for him. He was weaker than I had anticipated.

That was enough of testing his strength - if it could be called that. Zipper Neck might be a threat with an army of zombies and a few thousand shadows, but right now he had none of that and was practically defenseless. I transformed into a Giant - choosing strength over defense or speed considering my opponent's size. My sword transformed into a big ass axe as I transferred my weapon from my feet to my hands. I dodged once more before slamming the flat of blade over Zipper Neck's head with all my might. Zipper Neck puked up the shadows he had just swallowed and returned to his original - but still large - size. His control of his powers and body was surprisingly weak. Was he really a warlord? All of the others that I'd met were stronger - and come to think of it I knew almost all of them at least a little. As Zipper Neck fell, I kicked him in the head - with my booted foot - effectively beating him to unconsciousness.

Mushi-chan on my shoulder watched the whole thing, I felt the need to explain my brief brutality to him. "He fucked with one of my friends. That means he fucked with me. I hope I'll have time later see how much pain he can endure before his heart gives out but I doubt it. This despicable scum deserves whatever he gets for disrespecting Oars." I turned my back on his unconscious body. "If I don't kill him someone else will do it for me," I reminded myself, not giving away Doffy's identity.

A white blur blew past me and my tightly braided hair whipped about behind me because of the wind. I knew instantly who it was but turned to confirm my expectations anyway. I saw familiar figure, broad shouldered, jitte strapped to his back. I couldn't see the two cigars he was always smoking but I could see the symbol for justice etched onto his back in black. Luffy took a jitte to the face. _Ouch._ I knew how much that could hurt, having taken many myself during training. That Sea Stone tip could be a bitch too. But he always patched me up and told me I did well afterwards. _What am I thinking? I have to stop him before Luffy gets destroyed!_

* * *

-Luffy POV- -A Few Minutes Ago-

"Stay away Luffy!" What was Acec shouting about? "I know that you know it! We're both pirates! We both sailed the seas as we liked!I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to keep your hands off of them!" I kept running, ignoring what my brother was saying to me. It didn't matter. "A wimp like you wants to save me?! You think I'll allow you to do that?! It's so humiliating! Go back Luffy! Why did you come here?!"

"I'M YOUR BROTHER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The Marines around me were surprised but that didn't matter, it barely even registered. The only thing that mattered right now was Ace. "I don't give a damn about the rules of pirates!"

"You hardhead!" he shouted back, but it was hardly a protest at this point.

"What are you doing? Don't let a rookie control the war!" A large, important-looking guy with a bird on his head ordered.

I was too busy fighting to listen to the rest. I quickly dodged a Giant's club as it came to crush me. The Giant was determined. But so was I! I bit my thumb, entering third gear, expanding my fist as far as I could make it go. My hand became as big as the Giant was. He went down after a single punch. "ACE! You can say whatever you want!" I shouted, and with absolute conviction I told him the truth: "I'm gonna save you even if it means my death!"

* * *

-Smoker POV-

Strawhat was mine! I'd nearly caught him in Alabasta but then honor demanded I let him escape. That would not happen a second time. I cracked him across the face with my jitte an he went flying backwards, grinding to a stop. "Ouch. You're… Smokey!"

It was good to know I hadn't been forgotten. "I see you at last Strawhat." The pirate boy geared up to fight me, but he didn't stand a chance. "I'm gonna take care of you!" I shouted. Strawhat took his stance and prepared to fight just in time to get kicked in the head. I'm not the one who kicked him. I think it was a strange moment for both of us.

It was a girl not that much older than Strawhat himself who had kicked him. Now she stood with her back to me. She had bright red hair all the way down her back. She was only wearing one boot, which was strange, but she didn't seem to notice at all. "Keep going you rubbery dumbshit!" the girl ordered Strawhat, "I'll handle this! You help Ace! Get there or I'll kick you ass into oblivion!" she threatened.

"Ah? Lilith?" Strawhat protested, "But Smokey-" he got kicked again. "I'm going! I'm going!" _Wait… had he just called her Lilith? No, of course not. Superficial similarities like having red hair doesn't mean it's her._ I scolded myself. _Lilith is dead._

"Sorry about that," the girl apologized. "He's stupid, if you don't beat some sense into him then there's no telling what he'll do." _I should go after Strawhat. He's getting_ - She turned to face me then. She was undoubtedly Lilith. The scar down the right side of her throat was new. She was taller now, older too. But I hadn't seen her for eight years so it only made sense. It was still her. She'd changed but it was still her.

"Lilith," I don't think I'd even mentioned her name since the funeral, unwilling to bring the memory to the surface. "You're alive." I said, stunned, "How are you alive?"

There was a huge rush of relief in her eyes. "So that's why you didn't come looking for me." _So she was alone this whole time. Eight years and I wasn't there for her._ Lilith kept her voice even but I could see the rush of emotions running under the surface. "I never died," she said simply, not looking me in the eyes. "What did Akainu tell you about my death - or did he not say anything?" she asked.

I swallowed slightly. "It was a training accident. You fell. You tried to heal yourself but it was too much damage. You died. I went to your funeral." Somehow I couldn't seem to blink. But I didn't want to. Just in case she disappeared again. She was only my niece but we were always close, especially ever since my sister died._ Does the old woman know Lilith's still alive?_ "How-" I had to try again. "How are you here?"

"I got lucky," Lilith shrugged. "And I made myself strong. Used up most of my stubbornness to do it though." She offered a weak, slightly insecure smile. Her smile hadn't changed. Even when she forced it, I could still feel it in my heart. Lilith's smile could reach anybody, that's what my sister had always said and I silently agreed. "I'm glad you're doing well," she said, but she sounded more sad than anything. "You even made Commodore!" Lilith cheered weakly. "I missed your promotion. Sorry about that. I would have thrown you a party if I'd been there, one with cake and balloons. You would have hated it." She smiled to herself, genuinely but weakly.

"Lilith," her name tasted unfamiliar, but it was welcome none the less. "What are you doing here? How are you still alive? Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been all over. And surviving wasn't so hard. I healed despite the internal injuries I got, except for the scar obviously. I kept the scar. As for what happened…" Lilith took a deep breath, clearly afraid I wouldn't believe her. "I saw something unjust, and I tried to say so. Akainu tried to kill me - something about betraying the Navy." I couldn't believe Lilith would lie about that but I couldn't believe it was the truth either. Akainu? Admiral Akainu? It seemed impossible. He was an honorable man, an Admiral. But Lilith… _What other reason is there?_ "Remember how Mom died? With an illness?" Lilith pressed on, "And how there was a closed casket? That wasn't why. Mom blew her own brains out when she realized life she'd been forced to choose both for herself and for me. She wasn't strong enough."

"You've got to be mistaken," I protested, "Akainu, he's an honorable man. A good marine. You were just a child when your mom died, only eight. You might have been confused." I was grasping at straws and I knew it. I didn't even believe myself. I knew what Lilith was telling me was true, horribly true, but I couldn't force myself to accept it.

"She left me a note. I got her ring. I'm not crazy, Uncle Smokey." Lilith spoke gently, clearly understanding that while she had years in which to adjust to this terrible truth, it hit me with the force of a bombshell. Lilith's expression hardened, determined. It was the same face she made when she was little. "But I did become a pirate," she said it almost proudly but also saddened. "So we're enemies right now," she explained. _That's why she's so tense._ "Are you going to fight me?" Lilith asked me, "Because I really don't want to. You're a good man so it's okay. I understand if you think you have to or whatever." Lilith had her head down, fists clenched at her sides so hard her knuckles turned white, but her shoulders were back. I knew that she wasn't crying, but she wanted to. I had seen this face often enough when she was a kid, and scraped her knee or bruised her eye but was too tough to admit it hurt. Lilith was still Lilith. And she was still family.

I dropped the jitte, not noticing as it clattered against the ice. Before I even realized I was moving I'd grabbed Lilith and crushed her against my chest. She was my precious little niece, pirate or not, and she was all I had left of my younger sister. I had always thought that I would put being a Marine first but apparently I was wrong. Family mattered more. It was the most important. Nobody would hurt my niece, not while I was here.

"Yoi! Look out!" I felt an explosion against my face and instinctively hugged Lilith closer. "Lilith, you okay?" Marco the Phoenix had just saved my niece's life apparently, right after I'd vowed not to let her get hurt, annihilating some form of larger projectile, probably a cannon, before it could collide with her back. Even Lilith can't come back from a snapped neck last time I checked. "Be more careful!" he scolded.

"Sorry! I'm okay!" Lilith told him, breaking free of my grasp and turning to face the man with the strangely pineapple shaped head.

Marco appeared to notice me then because he jerked his chin at me and asked, "That your uncle?"

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi ran up behind me, apparently just now covering the distance that I had crossed in a few seconds using my smoke body during my pursuit of Strawhat. "Are you okay, Smoker-san?" she asked. _In what world would I not be okay?_ I wondered, then thought better of it. _Mentally, I just took a heavy blow, even if physically I'm unharmed._

My niece looked up at me, frowning. "Under no circumstances will I call you with 'san'," she informed me. "Way too much effort. And I'm still not so good with that whole 'respect' thing."

I rolled my eyes. The day Lilith acted with respect was the day that hell froze over. "It's fine Tashigi," I told her. "Stand down. She's not an enemy anymore, understand?" Tashigi looked like her brain would explode and I'll admit: if someone had told me five minutes ago that there was such a thing as a pirate I wouldn't fight I would have thought they were insane.

"Uncle Smokey, what are you going to do?" Lilith asked adding, "I don't need your help here you know."

"Lilith, focus," the Phoenix ordered, "It doesn't matter what he does. We need you back in this fight!"

"Smoker-san, what are they talking about? Uncle? Does that make her your niece? It's just, just - I mean - what?" I was sure I was supposed to be doing something but I wasn't sure what. How would Lilith feel if I tried to arrest the Phoenix right now? He'd just saved her life and she treated him like a friend. But it wasn't like I could just look the other way whenever I found a pirate that agreed with my own personal sense of justice. That's not what a Marine did.

Lilith looked me in the eyes, her bright green looked so much like her mother it was almost painful. She just smiled up at me. "It's okay. I won't ask you to help me," she promised, "Don't worry, I'll be okay! I've got to go - nobody's hurting my friends!" And Lilith ran off. Or maybe she ran away. Lilith almost certainly saw the conflict I was going through. She'd been able to read people like books since she was a kid. Disappearing now said a lot, coming from her. Lilith thought I would still choose to fight her friends. And she couldn't bear to see it if that happened.

Suddenly the Phoenix was up in my face, poking me in the chest. "I don't care about your past together or if you're blood family or not," he whispered harshly, "but if you hurt Lilith I will be the least of your problems. Just because she refuses to permanently join a crew doesn't mean she lacks nakama."

"I would never hurt my family," I protested angrily but the Phoenix cut me off again.

"Then you stay out of this fight," he ordered. "It would break Lilith's heart to see her family fighting her friends and I won't let that happen."

I ignored the fact that a pirate had just given me orders and focused on the fact that he was genuinely concerned for Lilith. He seemed like a good person, at least in this brief window that we'd met.

"Marco! Stop wasting time! There's a battle going on you know!" I recognized the man as Speed Jiru, Fourteenth Commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

"One second, yoi! I'm threatening Lilith's uncle!" the Phoenix shouted back.

"Carry on then!" And Speed sped away, disappearing back into the fray.

"What was that about?" I muttered to myself.

"All us commanders agreed when we heard Lilith had an uncle in the Marines that we wouldn't let him fight. I just got here first is all," he explained briefly.

"All of you? But - you're pirates." _It doesn't make any sense!_ "Why would you care-?"

"About Lilith?" Marco demanded. "Everybody likes Lilith. She's a very disagreeable person, so I'm not sure why, but we do. And in case you hadn't noticed, Lilith's a pirate too. A pirate and a good girl. Now, are you going to fight us or are you going to fight with us? Because you don't seem the type to do nothing."

"I…"


	19. A Key, A Promise and a Duel

-Lilith POV-

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah!" I shouted, "Calm your tits lady! I'm not with the dumbshit - I mean Luffy - I mean your beloved or whatever! We're totally not together! Why would you even think that?" Boa Hancock was both very strong and very pissed at me. Fortunately, I'd turned off Mushi-chan just seconds before she attacked me. I hadn't even asked for his permission because I'd suddenly gotten a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and didn't want any important secrets to get out. I'm pretty sure Boa Hancock being in love with Strawhat Luffy would have counted so I'm glad I did it.

"Nobody touches my beloved!" She shouted and kicked at me again. I barely dodged, doing a move that a limbo professional would be jealous of. I really didn't want to attack her and waste my time on a distraction like this, especially when - indirectly at least - we were allies.

"I haven't touched him!" I protested, "I just kicked him in the head! It doesn't mean anything! I totally support your relationship!" That last bit was mostly bull. It seemed impossible to me that Luffy would ever be in a relationship - at least knowingly - with anyone or anything other than meat.

"You do?" Hancock's eyes went all sparkly and girlish. It creeped me out a little, but I guess that's just what love does to people. I chose to ignore it.

"Yes!" I lied. "I totally do! So much, it's like crazy."

"Then can you give him something for me?" she asked. I really didn't want to become her love messenger but I accepted anyway. Hancock dug in the front of her dress - which was not something I would ever choose to wear into battle but whatever - and held out her hand. It was a key.

"Is this?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Yes," she agreed, "It's the key to his brother's handcuffs."

Luffy ran up behind me. "Lilith? Hancock? What's going on?" he asked, clueless as ever.

For once it didn't irritate me. "Luffy! Hancock's awesome!" I informed him excitedly, "She got the key to Ace's handcuffs!"

"Really!? Hancock!" Luffy shouted and jump-hugged her. "Thank you! I mean it!"

"N-no… no problem! Never mind me! You've got to… you've got to keep going, Luffy." She was stuttering and completely flustered and had obviously never been hugged before or she would be hugging him back right now, but I was genuinely happy for her. _I'm totally shipping this._ I thought. Up until now I hadn't given a shit but the key made it totally worth it. In my view, I now owed Boa Hancock. I'd repay her by getting her and Luffy together. I nodded to myself. It was official.

"Thank you!" Luffy ran off. I'm not sure how he managed to kick up a trail of dust while running over freshly made ice, but he did. Nobody seemed to realize that I was the one still holding the key, but it didn't matter. Luffy would probably lose it anyway if I let him hang onto it.

"I knelt by Hancock. "Next time, you should hug him back. It's a way of saying you like him too," I explained. I'd never been to Kuja, despite it being relatively close to my home island, but I'm not sure they had huggs there judging by Hancock's reaction. The Calm Belt was pretty isolating after all.

"I never expected him to hold me so tight like that!" She gasped out, having finally regained her breath. "Is this what they call… marriage?" I think she went off into some sort of strange hallucination then. I didn't want to know what it was. I'd probably have nightmares.

"Uh… no. No it's not. You're not married." Hancock looked disappointed, "But it's a good first step!" I told her, "We should totally scheme - I mean hang out later, okay?" I shouted, running off as fast as I could. She seemed nice and I totally shipped her and Luffy now, but damn. That bitch was crazy. Why else would she love someone like Luffy when there are guys like ... _Shit! I'm getting off track!_

Re-activating Mushi-chand and apologizing like crazy, I started running past Iva. He was shouting to Doffy about Kuma obviously not being dead.

"I told you they were amputating his brain!" I shouted as I ran past. "Does no one ever listen to me?! Luffy, you Rubbery Dumbshit! Get your ass back here! You forgot the key!" Doffy laughed. "You shut up!" I told him, "I'm busy right now!"

"Don't worry, Lil, I'll explain," Doffy promised, seated like a king on a throne of conveniently placed dead bodies. It suited him.

"Thanks Doffy!" I shouted back, not stopping. "Iva, I'm sorry but he's gone! You've got to fight him! Watch out for when he pukes lasers!" I didn't get to hear his response, but knew that it would be hard for him. Iva and Kuma got along well - despite their different personalities - and they'd fought together in the Revolutionary Army longer than I'd known them. I hoped Iva would be okay.

Something was bubbling up from the gap in the ice. For a second I assumed it was Bubble-chan and got really excited but when I turned I didn't see him but a small single masted ship instead. _That's not Bubble-chan and it's not one of ours… Who-?_ There was a plain, dark red triangular flag on the top of the mast. Naturally I recognized it instantly. _What the fuck are the Revolutionaries doing here? I know saving Ace would be a blow to the World Government, but I never expected them to actually take action - not that I'm complaining. At least they're not enemies!_ I shouted over to the ship, "What are you guys doing here? I didn't think Dragon was authorizing direct action yet!"

"He's not!" Oh dear god it was Sabo. At least that was someone I knew, even if he was really fucking annoying and a total dumbshit. "I came on my own!" he shouted proudly. _This Breezy Dumbshit!_

* * *

-Sabo POV-

"You Breezy Dumbshit!" Lilith shouted, running over and hitting me on the head. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" she demanded. Yeah, of course I remember what happened last time. It had been embarrassing, but I was still grateful. I knew what she'd done for me.

_I woke up in a bed. I recognized the ceiling of the infirmary immediately. I'd certainly been here often enough. I moved, expecting a bolt of pain, but felt nothing. Glancing down I saw my entire body covered in bandages and blood leaking through in some places meaning they needed to be changed. What had happened?_

_"Good, so you're finally awake you lazy dumbshit." Lilith was glaring at me from the bed next to mine, closest to the door. "I hope that stupid Devil's Fruit was worth it to you because I had to take time out of my day to go and save your ungrateful ass. You're welcome by the way."_

_"Lilith?" I asked, finally identifying the fact that she was here and that I hadn't seen her in a year or two, since she left the Revolutionaries looking for stronger opponents. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Didn't I just tell you?" She demanded irritated. "I just stopped by to save you life - which you still haven't thanked me for by the way - because your vivre card was burning. Dragon said you went off on your own to stop some princely asshole from getting his hands on that Devil's Fruit. I hope you understand the rules here. First one's 'finder's keepers' and second one's 'you owe me one'. You get that?"_

_"Huh?" I didn't get it._

_"You must have hit your head at some point. Probably when I was dragging you across those rocks… anyway: You're the one who found the Fruit so you're the one who's going to eat it. And you owe me your life."_

_"So.. what? I'm in eternal servitude now or something?" I asked. Knowing Lilith, it's going to be something like that._

_"Of course not! I hate slavery! Some Celestial bastard dumbshit tried to make me a slave once and I killed him for it. Nope, you've just gotta save my life in return. That's the only way we'll be even. And since you're currently concussed and can't figure out what that means: it means we've got to see each other again someday and fight together, okay?"_

_"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay. Wait… I've got to eat the Devil's Fruit?"_

_"You bet your ass you do! I sure as hell can't. You want to know what it is now or after I shove it down your damn throat?" she demanded._

_"Alright! I'll eat it! I'll eat it!" I refuse to describe what it tasted like. Let's just say it was easily the most fowl thing I have ever tasted and move on. "You could have warned me it would taste so bad!" I complained._

_"Nope! I couldn't," Lilith denied. "I ate mine when I was only two. Don't remember it. Anyway, how's it feel to be a Wind Man?" she asked._

_"A what?" my head wasn't hurting, but it obviously wasn't working properly. This stupid concussion was making me stupider than Luffy in a food coma._

_"A Wind Man," Lilith explained with what little patience she possessed. "You just ate the Kaze Kaze Fruit. You're a Wind Man now. Actually, you know what? I give up talking to you, you Breezy Dumbshit. I'll try again when you're not concussed."_

She left before I could heal up of course, saying she wasn't needed there anymore and that she wanted to get back to her training. Later, when my concussion had healed I figured a bunch of stuff out. Lilith had saved my life by noticing my vivre card. I don't remember giving her one which means that at some point she cut my hair without my noticing. Which was slightly creepy and stalkerish, but I couldn't exactly complain about it seeing as she'd also saved my life. The second, and more important, thing that I noticed was that Lilith hadn't moved from her hospital bed or even made any wild gestures the entire time. I realized then why I felt perfectly fine even with all those bandages and what was clearly a major concussion. Lilith had taken the pain for me, probably threatening Kuma into doing it, and ordered nobody to tell me too.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked, wide eyed, breaking me from the memory and returning me to the real world - and the brother I hadn't seen in years. I would have thought it was impossible to stun someone like Luffy, but I had just been proven wrong. It really had been too long since I'd last seen him.

"Hi Luffy!" I waved cheerfully, grinning at my little brother. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"You're alive!" Luffy shouted, crying and tackled me into a hug. He very nearly capsized the small boat I'd borrowed from headquarters and caused us to fall in the water. I was glad we didn't fall because Lilith would be pissed if she had to save us from drowning.

"Wait, what made you think I died?" I asked Luffy, confused. "I left Ace a note!"

"But your boat got blow up and…" Apparently Luffy was still a crybaby like Ace had always said. I didn't mind.

"Yeah but I didn't die! Geeze!" I protested, "And how did you guys even hear about that? I thought you were up in the woods!"

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Lilith demanded angrily.

Luffy and I both pointed to each other. "He's my brother," we chorused. It was all the explanation necessary really. Lilith just smacked herself in the face at that.

"Of course!" she complained into the palm of her hand. "How could I miss it? The three most annoying people in my life, and they're all related. It only makes sense really." She sighed dramatically. "Please tell me that's the last of you idiots and you're not hiding another sister or something, because that would just be fucking perfect."

"No, just us," Luffy agreed. He was picking his nose with a pinkey while still hugging me around the waist with his legs. I decided that wherever that booger was going, it wasn't landing on me.

"We're wasting time," Lilith complained. "Sabo, Luffy, come here. I've got the key to Ace's handcuffs so that's one obstacle out of the way. I can pick locks of course but it's unlikely Sengoku would give us that much time since he's up there."

"Yeah, we've got to hurry. They moved up Ace's execution time!" Luffy agreed.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Lilith screeched at the top of her lungs. I was angry too but not that angry. We could still stop them. Lilith was just over reacting, looking like she was about to do something very violent to someone in a very painful place. "So that's what all those den den mushi were going off about! Did they say anything else?" she demanded, interrogating Luffy.

"A bunch of stuff in code that I didn't understand," Luffy supplied. I probably could have decoded whatever the message was and Lilith certainly could have since she'd once been part of the Marines but it was pointless to ask Luffy to remember Navy code so we both knew better to ask.

Lilith took a deep breath, apparently steadying herself. "This changes nothing in the big picture," she decided, obviously still angry but suppressing it. "Sabo, Luffy, you two stick with me, got it? I'm not letting you out of my sight for two seconds! Sabo, I assume you've mastered the Kaze Kaze Fruit. You've had four years so you better."

"Of course I have! I'm not stupid! And I don't need you babysitting me!" I protested. Sure, Lilith was strong but I was older by almost two years. And taller. She was not stronger than me.

"Then shut up and stop whining," she ordered. I guessed she was just venting her stress on me and decided not to take offense. "We need to keep moving," she insisted. "Luffy, you need to stop hugging him. I know he's not dead and that's great and all but we've got to save Ace before he dies. We can have a Nobody-Died Party later, okay?" she promised.

Luffy reluctantly let go of me, slowly unwinding his rubbery limbs and jumped back to the ice. I used my Kaze Kaze Fruit powers to cross the two foot patch of water. To be honest I was still a little paranoid about falling in the water. Lilith noticed and looked like she was scheming something which made me nervous but I ignored it.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as I transformed my lower half to wind, breezing past anyone who stood in my way, using my favorite weapon, a large metal pipe, in tandem with my wind powers to create wind blades and cut anyone who got in my way and wore a navy uniform. Suddenly I was grabbed by the back of my neck and yanked him backwards roughly. I was about to protest when I realized this had happened just in time for my neck to miss a blade passing right in front of my throat. Normally that would be no big deal, but considering the blade's wielder I was glad Lilith had been there. Otherwise I would have just been decapitated.

"Dracule Mihawk," Lilith greeted coolly, nodding slightly. It was about as close as I had ever seen her come to actual respect. I could understand why, what with him being the greatest swordsman in the world.

"Now I wonder if fate will end the life of the child of the next generation here or if it will save you from this black sword!" the golden eyed man commented.

Lilith gulped audibly. "Technically you only have to fight the Whitebeards, right?" she said nervously, "And none of us here are Whitebeards so…"

"Lilith, I will not shirk my duty," he warned her darkly, not even turning his head to look at me.

She sighed. "The last thing I would want to do is insult your honor," she admitted. "Do I really have to fight you?" Lilith asked. I could tell that she knew the answer already but was still hoping for a way to back out if at all possible.

"I only wish to measure your improvement," he assured her, "You are not yet to a point where you can legitimately fight me."

Okay, that was interesting. "Lilith, you know Hawk Eyes?" I asked her, completely stunned.

"I know everybody," she dismissed quickly. "Step aside," she ordered, only then releasing the back of my neck. "You're not even a swordsman," she scorned. "You won't stand a chance." I certainly didn't argue there.

"We don't have time to fight such a strong guy! We're here to save Ace!" Luffy panted. Apparently we'd accidentally left him behind which made me feel guilty, but it had been a long time since I'd actually fought alongside anyone.

"That's why I'm handling this and you two are going on ahead," Lilith shouted over to him, "Go on, get going!" Luffy jumped, entering second gear and, to my eyes at least, disappearing. "Sabo, go after him," Lilith ordered, pointing me in the right direction. "Take the key, keep that Rubbery Dumbshit out of trouble," I added.

"What about you?" I asked, taking the key from her outstretched hand.

"Ah, I'll figure something out." I hesitated, reluctant to abandon Lilith to the mercy of the greatest swordsman in the world, but I also didn't think I had much of a choice really. I nodded to her and chased after Luffy.


	20. The Song

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT READ THE MANGA. IF YOU ALREADY KNOW A CERTAIN FACT ABOUT DOFLAMINGO'S PAST OR DON'T MIND HAVING IT RUINED FOR YOU THEN READ ON. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"I really would like to not fight you if at all possible. I don't have much time and I don't want this to end with you cutting me in half again or something like that."

"Either you fight me or I continue to slaughter them," he argued.

_Well shit. When you put it that way…_ I drew my sword, safely strapped to my back while I was in Dryad form and transformed. I always did my best swordsmanship as a Vampire. There was no need to breathe, giving me greater control, I was fast, my muscles were stronger than they looked and my eyes could keep up with Mihawk's every move.

Interestingly enough, I'd actually collected this form when I'd first met him and done it entirely by accident, shaking his hand without thinking. I'm not sure which one of us had been more surprised when my hair turned black and my eyes got all golden.

"Lilith-san! You can't fight him!" Jinbe protested, running over from the side, wooden sandals clacking against the ice.

"Don't interfere, Jinbe," I warned him. "I will be just fine. If you try to stop me you'll just get the crap kicked out of you so stay back."

"But Lilith-san," he protested but stopped when I gave him a look. With my vampire eyes it was easy to glare people into submission. "I got it," he conceded, knowing this was an argument I was going to win, one way or another. "Be careful," he added.

"Excellent advice, really," I muttered. "Hadn't thought of that one."

* * *

-Doflamingo / Doffy POV-

It was nice to know Lil was doing well. She was so cute, always acting angry and then apologizing, running around scheming and smiling to herself. Lil seemed to be always smiling, except when she was angry. Last time she'd been angry she'd tried to use a chess piece as a weapon and her friend (the one currently on an execution platform) had been forced to calm her down. I'd been too busy laughing. Lil had no self restraint, doing whatever she wanted and saying whatever she felt like. Sometimes she would make a polite attempt to suppress herself, but it never worked. I remember when I first met Lil.

_Lil'd gotten a lift to Dressrosa with that boy Bellamy and his lot by mere coincidence and had somehow been invited to dinner. During the whole meal she kept trying not to stare at my face but mostly failed as her curiosity got the better of her. I'd just ignored it, deciding it was unimportant and slightly amusing. _

_After dinner, she approached me. Naturally, I'd been a little weary. I was an important person after all and she had an unhealthy curiosity in me. Never know what she might try. But instead Lil just asked if she could see my face without the sunglasses. When she asked why she just said that I looked familiar. Normally, I would ignore such a request or kill her for even asking, but Lil just seemed to be genuinely curious. _

_When I took them off her eyes widened for a second. "Oops!" she said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to realize - but I could be wrong. Are you related to the World Nobles?" Somehow she surprised a yes out of me. "I knew it!" Lil was proud to have been right but sorry to have found out. "I didn't mean to notice - I shouldn't have asked. But it was bugging me!" _

_I just shrugged. "It's fine," I said. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't kill her for discovering my secret but I'm always glad I didn't. Lil is just such an entertaining person. _

_"I promise I won't tell anyone. It's just that you look like that one guy - oh fuck! I killed that guy! I'm sorry!" She then regaled me with a very blunt story involving lots of swearing where she'd fallen asleep somewhere, gotten caught by slavers without noticing and been sold to a Celestial Dragon all without waking up. When she finally did she killed him before the mark was put on her back and disappeared. Apparently that's how she killed that prick of a cousin of mine. _

_"Ah, it's fine. Never liked him anyway," I told her honestly. There was a reason I'd left that life after all. Lil was relieved, but didn't ask me about it. _

_She didn't pry into my family business and didn't talk about herself either. We got along well and she had a bloodlust equal to mine, which was rare. I offered her a place to stick around and a chance to be one of my subordinates but she politely refused. "I've got a revenge to carry out," she said, "It would be a nuisance for you if one of your people were to destroy Akainu. And I'm not giving that up. It sounds fun, but no. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." And she smiled apologetically, but also a little longingly. _

_At the end of the night when the sun started rising and I realized we'd talked all night and I'd never asked her name, she gave it. "Lilith," she said. "But you don't have to remember it. It's not worth much." _

_"What does that mean, your name isn't worth much?" I asked, for the first time inquiring about her personally. _

_"I don't remember the last name my mom gave me because we never used it. I refuse to take my stepfather's name because I hate him. I think I have a middle name but I don't know. It's not like I can just visit home and ask, since everyone there thinks I'm dead. Names are important, they say who a person is. I've only got part of one. So my name isn't worth much to anyone." She looked up and resumed smiling, "It's kind of pathetic really, but I don't mind so much." _

Lilith stopped by a few times after that, visiting whenever she was in the area, sometimes with a travel companion but often alone. Usually alone actually. Ace was the only one of her friends I ever met, though from our conversations she seemed to know almost everybody of importance. When she explained to me who 'Gecko-chan' was it took me ages to stop laughing.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought, _there's the Gator Guy now._ Gator Guy was currently swearing at Whitebeard while fighting one of his commanders, I think his name was Jozu. I extended my strings and froze the hulking man in his tracks. Jumping nimbly I landed on his back so I could look down on Crocodile.

"I'm impressed you got out, Gator Guy, even if Lil apparently did most of the work." I grinned down at him. "How was your bath in the pool of blood?" Because of my past I knew a thing or two about Impel Down and, because of my knowledge of Gator Guy, I knew he would be more entertained than anything by their attempts to torture him.

"Doflamingo. Don't interfere. You wanna die?" Gator Guy growled, but then I saw a thought appear in his head with the force of a lighting bolt and his bearing changed immediately from hostile to… something else. I didn't recognize it and I wasn't sure it suited him. "Oi, you know the kid, right?" he asked.

"Which kid?" I asked. To my knowledge, Gator Guy didn't hang around with many 'kids'. He rolled his eyes sleight, never actually looking away from me. A clever trick and a reasonable precaution.

"I mean Lilith, you know her, right?"

"What are you two planning to do to Lilith?" my throne demanded. "I won't let you hurt her!"

I kicked Jozu's head, knocking him out temporarily but keeping him aloft with my Ito Ito powers. "A proper throne doesn't talk back," I told him. I returned my attention to Gator Guy. "What about Lil?" I asked dangerously. I liked the kid. Gator Guy and her seemed to be on decent terms what with the nickname 'Gecko-chan' but things change. If Gator Guy was planning on hurting her I might just actually fight him for real. He just nodded, seeing my reaction and apparently judging it satisfactory.

"Then you should know," he said. I narrowed my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Know what?"

"What I just found out this morning," Gator Guy said. "There's a guy on Level Six in for mass rapism. When the kid saw him she freaked, nearly passed out on me, completely lost her self-control and actually snapped at one of her friends. When I asked her she said she was eleven at the time. That ain't a kid that's a fuckin' child. I know neither of us gives a damn about killing a few thousand people to get what we want or seizing a country or two by force, but I don't like the thought of anybody hurting the kid, even before I knew her. What do you think?"

"I think I'll have them make a new Seventh Level of Hell just for him," I replied darkly, conjuring mental images of extreme torture. I could do things like that. I could practically feel the vein going in my forehead. The very thought of anyone doing anything to Lil angered me. If she hadn't just asked me not to pick on her friends I would go on a bloodbath just to calm myself down. "What's his name?" I asked. I needed to know if I wanted the right guy to suffer. I wouldn't mind getting someone else, but the thought of not punishing him was unacceptable.

"Never gave one," Gator Guy growled angrily before describing him for me. "Skeevy looking guy. My height. Black hair, tied back low. Nasty scar over one eye. You'll know him when you see him."

"Death's too good for him," I decided. "I'll have to think of something else."

"That's why I let him live," Gator Guy said. And I wholeheartedly agreed. He would live so he could suffer. Nobody hurt the adorable Lil.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Are you prepared?" Mihawk asked evenly. I could tell he was getting impatient but respected my right to uphold the fight.

"No. I want several more years of training before I even think of crossing swords with you again. Last time you cut off my midsection!" I knew that wouldn't be enough to prevent this fight though and had no intention of backing down now that I'd accepted his challenge. "But I am as prepared as I will be during this war," I admitted, "Let's just get this over with."

Mihawk nodded and slashed with his sword. I ducked automatically. The iceberg that had formed when Aokiji used Ice Age cracked in half, shattering and falling onto the battlefield. I stood up again. Mihawk pressed the advantage and I parried - barely - as the force of the blow sent me skidding back a bit.

"Don't tell me this is the limit of your abilities, Lilith." Mihawk challenged.

"I haven't even done anything yet, Drac!" I shouted right back before counterattacking with my own slash. He deflected it easily, but it got really close to the feather in his hat. It would hardly have been a fatal blow, but it was still really satisfying considering my opponent. I got in another two attacks before I sensed it was time to dodge.

Fortunately Bug-chan was being blown about nearby - probably by one of Gecko-chan's sandstorms - so I grabbed him and held him in front of me. "Meat shield!" I shouted. Bug-chan was cut to ribbons. He immediately pieced himself back together and started shouting at me, which I ignored.

"Involving other people in our duel?" Mihawk questioned, clearly disappointed in me.

"Using my surroundings to my advantage!" I protested. Last time he'd actually advised me to do it so I was disappointed that he didn't notice. "Besides, Bug-chan is invincible against swords, see? He's completely fine." Bug-chan kicked a muggyball at Mihawk and I deflected it back at him with the tip of my sword - preventing and interference - and not turning my head as it exploded. "And he didn't interfere," I added proudly.

"Your honor is as strange as ever," Mihawk commented, taking his stance again.

"At least it's still there." This time I attacked first with a thrust towards his heart. He blocked it with the flat of his blade and I froze, two-handed stab against his one handed defense, unable to push forward any harder. My head was remarkably close to his chest and I considered transforming into something with horns so I could stab him but decided against it. This was a swordsman's duel, not a meaningless fight. I had to respect that and accept my failings.

"Too weak," Mihawk whispered and I knew what was coming. I tried to leap back but only half succeeded. With more speed and power than I knew he had, Mihawk adjusted his grip, pulled back his arm and slashed. The pain didn't hit me until after I'd landed on the ground. "Your stance left openings. While you improved your speed and strength you neglected your style."

"I told you, I'm not trying to become a swordsman. I just need to be strong enough for my revenge. Swordsmanship requires more self-discipline than I possess. The only reason that I wield a sword is because I want to use the same weapon as a strong opponent. I'd do the same with an axe or a whip or even nunchucks for all I care!"

"Your attitude is holding you back," Mihawk commented and raised his sword. We both knew he wasn't aiming for me. It was just to deflect Vista, who had started his way over as soon as I'd gone down. Vista blocked the attack, crossing his swords in an 'X' in front of him, flower petals going everywhere. I never really understood where they came from but it happened every time he did anything with his swords and that's how he got his nickname so I didn't questioned it.

"Fifth Division Commander of the Whitebeards, Flower Sword Vista," Mihawk acknowledged.

"Nice to meet you, Hawk Eye Mihawk," Vista greeted as little sparks jumped against the cross of their blades.

Surprisingly, Mihawk took a step back. "I no longer need to fight here," he said simply, "I've seen what I came for. Lilith had good friends."

"Yeah, after cutting my leg off!" I shouted at his receding back viciously. "Next time you won't cut anything off! You just watch!" _That hurt dammit!_ "Did anyone see where my leg went?" I asked, "It's important to me."

"Lilith, you okay?" Vista asked. I should think the answer was obvious and ignored him.

"Go find my leg would you?" I asked him, "I can't be bothered to regrow it right now." Vista hesitated. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, yoi," Marco promised, landing beside me, "I'll keep an eye on her. You go find the leg before something bad happens to it." Vista nodded and ran off. I could tell he was still slightly disappointed not to get to fight Mihawk but was more concerned with protecting me and making sure I wasn't a cripple for the remainder of the fight. "I'll close the wound for now, I don't want you losing any more blood than necessary," Marco said, a healing phoenix-flame covered hand extended over the stump of my leg - opposite to the one I lost this morning. I could have closed the wound just fine but I didn't protest. Marco was just worried is all and he wanted to be useful. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he told me.

"Who do you think your talking to?" I protested, "I had my leg melted off with acid this morning, what makes you think I'd worry now?"

"Speaking of, where have you been, yoi?" Marco asked, messing up my hair. "We were worried about you!"

"Uh, funny story," I said. He gave me a look that said 'get to the point or I'll stab you and heal you again'. Last time he gave me that look it had involved a pineapple, a sword and lots of booze. I started talking. "I kind of sort of broke into Impel Down," I confessed. "I though if I got Ace out by myself than nobody else would need to get hurt. But I messed up and they got him here first, that's why I was late. Because I had to fight Jelly and save Bonnie and there was this weird perverted sadistic pink lady who needed to get a shirt that covered her boobs properly and this little guy who was surprisingly puntable and Blackbeard broke into the prison and-"

"Wait - Blackbeard?" Of course Marco focused on that part. Thatch had been his friend too. "Didn't he just become one of the Seven Warlords? What would he be doing-?"

"He's recruiting from the pits of hell: Level Six. They don't even keep a record of the criminals there because they're so evil. It's dumbshit traitorous backstabbers like Blackbeard that give us pirates a bad name," I growled.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Marco muttered.

"He's coming here." I said darkly. "And when he does I'm going after him."

"He's too strong for you," Marco objected angrily. "I'm not letting you charge into danger. Let Pops handle him."

"Blackbeard killed Thatch, betrayed his nakama and put Ace's life in danger. You just try stopping me." I glared at Marco. He glared right back. This staring contest was getting us nowhere. I sighed and looked away. "Fine. I won't go after him this time but if he attacks any of our people I'll rip out his organs and shove them down his throat. You happy?"

Someone charged at us and Marco took care of it without even turning away. "It'll have to do. You're too stubborn sometimes, Lilith."

"That's a good thing when you're in the revenge business," I informed him pridefully. "When is Vista coming back with that leg?" I complained. "He's taking forever!"

"I don't see him. Maybe he got caught up in another fight. You know him," Marco said.

"Yeah, anyone with a sword will do." I flopped down on my back. A cannonball shot over my head and Marco allowed it to pass through him harmlessly. I got an idea. "Hey, Marco, you've done nothing you're ashamed of as a pirate, right?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes…" he said slowly. "What are you going to do?"

"Just a little experiment to see which side in this war holds more guilt in their hearts: us pirates, defending our friend or the Navy, defending their 'absolute justice'."

"You're making that face. I hate that face. Last time you made that face you nearly charged up against Kaido alone."

"Oh hush, he was being a dumbshit. It was necessary. Besides this is nothing like that time. I won't be in danger, I promise."

"Fine, but I still don't like it," Marco frowned at me.

I transformed into my Siren form for the second time today - had that really been only this morning? - and began to sing.

_He said "Son, have you seen the world? _

_Well, what would you say if I said that you could? _

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid." _

_You said "That sounds pretty good." _

People nearby on both sides stopped, lowering their weapons to listen. I ignored them. Music was always most powerful when used for its own sake and not for an audience. The more I ignored them the more effective the music would be.

_Black leather boots _

_Spit-shined so bright _

_They cut off your hair _

_but it looked alright _

_You marched and you sang _

_You all became friends _

_As you learned how to fight _

I'd written this song just after the incident with Akainu. I'd been filled with rage and pain - probably from the lava - and just a little bit of shame for just standing by like I was ordered. It wasn't until afterwards that I'd been honest with myself and told Akainu what I though.

_A hero of war _

_Yeah that's what you'll be _

_And when you come home _

_They'll be damn proud of ya _

_You'll carry that flag _

_To the grave if you must _

_Because it's a flag that you love _

_And a flag that you trust _

I'd lost all - if any - faith I had that the government could be trusted or even do anything helpful. Not after what I'd seen. I would never believe anything that 'society' or 'order' told me, especially not in the name of 'justice'. I'd find my own good guys and help those who needed it, no matter what.

_You kicked in the door _

_You yelled my commands _

_The children, they cried _

_But you got your man _

_You took him away _

_A bag over his face _

_From his family and his friends _

Things like that happened all the time. Old men, retired and harmless got locked up for something they did twenty, forty years ago just so people could sleep soundly knowing another 'dangerous criminal' had been locked up and tossed in Impel Down. It made me feel sick.

_They took off his clothes _

_They pissed in his hands _

_You told them to stop _

_But then you joined in _

_You all beat him with guns _

_And batons not just once _

_But again and again _

I remember being interrogated by the Navy once when I was fourteen because I blew up one of their bases. I had managed to escape but not before they were done beating me. I'd just been grateful nobody had tried to rape me, but I still got nightmares for weeks afterwards. This part of the song had been added based off of personal experience.

_A hero of war _

_Yeah that's what you'll be _

_And when you come home _

_They'll be damn proud of ya _

_You'll carry that flag _

_To the grave if you must _

_Because it's a flag that you love _

_And a flag that you trust _

Soldiers around me were crying now, some falling to their knees or covering their faces with their hands. The Whitebeards stood transfixed, tears falling but not out of shame, it was something else. Some remembering the times the Navy had victimized them and others shuddering, knowing these things were true.

_She walked through bullets and haze _

_You asked her to stop _

_You begged her to stay _

_But she pressed on _

_So you lifted my gun _

_And you fired away _

I had seen this happen. This is exactly what it was that made me question Akainu. This is what made me revolt and leave the Navy. I'd served under him for two years after my mother's death, attending Naval Academy, my every waking thought filled with revenge. If I could just grow strong enough… I thought I would do anything. Accept any order they gave me until I could throw it all back in their faces. But then couldn't hold it in anymore. I fought back.

_The shells jumped through the smoke _

_And into the sand _

_That the blood now had soaked _

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand _

_A flag white as snow _

Akainu had seen the flag. He'd known what she was trying to do. He'd given the order and she fell. Just like that. And I hadn't stopped it.

_A hero of war Is that what they see? _

_Just medals and scars _

_So damn proud of ya _

_And you brought home that flag _

_Now it gathers dust _

_But it's a flag that you love _

_It's the only flag you trust *** **_

This is what the World Government was responsible for. Championing 'justice' and causing bloodshed. Sure, pirates weren't all saints. Blackbeard being a shining example of that - but living outside the law didn't make us evil. We just wanted to be free.

I looked around. Almost all the Marines who had been within hearing distance were bawling their eyes out and trying to hide their shame. Not even I had expected so many to lose it. I didn't see a single dry eye anywhere, but the Whitebeards were crying for a different reason.

"You call that an experiment?" Marco asked. His usually tired-looking face streaked with tears.

"When a siren sings a love song, only someone with lustful thoughts loses their self control," I explained to him. "When I sang just now, only those with something to be ashamed of collapsed. I'll admit, there are more than I expected."

Vista came over, his eyes were dry but I noticed the hem of his sleeves was wet. "That was either beautiful or horrible, I'm not sure which," he said. "Here's your leg back."

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully. Unlike when I regrew a limb, attaching it caused almost no pain and I could stand immediately afterwards. "I should catch up to Luffy and Sabo. They'll get into trouble without me!" Without another word I ran off, leaving crying Marines and shocked pirates in my wake.

* * *

***Slightly edited version of 'Hero of War' by Rise Against. I do not own the song. Very effective if you play the song on Youtube or something while you read. Don't worry, this story won't turn into a repeated song-fic. I just thought it was too perfect not to use.**


	21. Comunications

-Lilith POV-

No sooner had I switched to Dryad form and started running to catch up with the others than three very bad thing happened at the same time.

1: The executioner lowered their blades in front of Ace. It was really happening.

2: Mushi-chan turned off. That was all the proof I needed.

3: There was a series of explosions at the mouth of the harbor and the distinctive lights of lasers firing. I recognized the sounds of pacifista at work.

My friends were in trouble. "Fuck!" I shouted. "Fucking fuck! Now what do I do?" I asked myself. "I knew Luffy said they were moving up Ace's execution but I didn't expect Sengoku to actually do it! I turned my attention to Mushi chan. "Hey, little guy. I know you got your orders and everything, but I also know you're a reporter. It's your job to tell the truth, right? You can't fail in that duty no matter what your orders are! Please, the world deserves to see this, every second of it. This is about freedom of the press dammit! People need to know!" Mushi-chan sat up and opened his eyes, broadcasting again. I grinned at him. "Thank you, people should know the truth." I said. He saluted - sort of - with one - are they called hands? - and didn't pause in his duty.

I looked back at the execution platform, conflicted. Either I could help Ace or go support the bay. Both jobs had to be done and - unfortunately - I couldn't do both at the same time. Rationally, I knew the right choice would be to help Squard and the others but I hesitated. _Can I really just leave Ace? Will the others get to him in time? Is this okay?_ When it came down to it, it was a question of trust. Did I trust the others to act in my place and protect Ace? Yeah, probably, they were strong - but I still wanted to be there for him personally.

I pulled a coin out of my pocket and glared at it in the palm of my hand. "Fate owes me some good luck," I told the coin, "If you tell me to do the wrong thing I'll have you melted down and repurposed into the handle of a toilet brush, got it?" The coin did not respond. "Heads I help Ace. Tails I go the the bay." I flipped the coin. I started running again - away from Ace.

On the way there - which took less than a second I got an idea. After circling around carefully I came in from behind the Pacifistas. Sentomaru was in charge. He was Kizaru's nephew and had attended the Naval Academy a few years ahead of me. I'd never liked him. Transforming into my Fairy form - the smallest of all my available bodies - I snuck up on him and fluttered just behind his head, listening in on his conversation. I was glad to see that Mushi-chan shrunk with me and took the change in stride because it meant I didn't have to leave him behind or explain it to him, which might have given away my position to Sentomaru. I wasn't worried about the Pacifista noticing me because - thanks to a certain dickface Admiral - I didn't have a wanted poster so they wouldn't see me as a threat.

"I heard that the pirates were going to be easily encircled inside the bay when we came out but they're scattered all over!" Sentomaru complained loudly into his den den mushi.

"Even though we couldn't trap them we can go at them from the front and the back!" I recognized Sengoku's voice. "Attack the allied pirates first as we planned. Get rid of the ones that wander off the enclosure!"

"Did you hear that?" Kizaru asked his nephew.

Rather than reply Sentomaru asked, "Uncle, is it okay if some Navy ships get caught in the crossfire?" _This is why I hate you_ I thought bitterly. _You've always been like this. I couldn't believe it when I heard they gave you the position as Vegapunk's bodyguard and commander of the Science Unit. You're such a dumbshit!_

"Keep it to a minimum." Kizaru ordered.

"Roger." Sentomaru deactivated the den den mushi. "Let's begin!" he shouted.

"Yes, let's," I agreed, speaking right behind his ear. "Before you start killing friend and foe alike." I switched to my human form. It was all I needed to deal with the likes of him. And I wanted him to be able to recognize me.

"Lilith!" he shouted, surprised. "Didn't you die?" his eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you wearing a Navy uniform?"

"I was pretty much kicked out of the Marines when my stepfather poured lava down my throat," I told him casually. "I see you've been well. Gained a little weight." It was kind of fun seeing him flustered.

"What - what are you doing here?" he demanded, tiny eyebrows meeting in a frown.

"I'm here to stop you," I said simply. "We're enemies now." Seeing he still didn't get it I explained in terms he would understand: "I've become a pirate."

"You!" he shouted, raising his gigantic axe over his head, "You betrayed the Navy! You betrayed your family!" He swung and I jumped back, not wanting to take the offensive just yet. He still hadn't ordered the Pacifistas to attack and I didn't want to remind him that they were just standing there, an unused weapon.

"I think the Navy betrayed me first and it's not like I ever signed up in the first place," I argued.

Sentomaru obviously didn't feel like listening to me because he lifted his axe again and swung at me. This time I pulled my sword from my back, transformed it to a spiked bat and slammed his knuckles. Hard. He shouted in pain and dropped his axe. _That's what you get for choosing such a slow and cumbersome weapon. You're still strong, but you've allowed yourself to become slow. That's your weakness._ I didn't say this out loud of course because it would be really fucking stupid to give advice to your enemies. I poked Sentomaru in the throat with my bat - well, it was more like a club really with the spikes on it.

"You've gotten lazy in your training since you got your promotion, haven't you?" I asked.

"I will not be looked down upon by a pirate," he spat before trying to use a blast of Armament Haki and a palm thrust to send me flying backwards. It didn't work. With the strength of my own Haki I didn't even budge - he made my hair blow back though. The breeze felt nice. "You- you just-" he stammered.

"Yeah. I know what I just," I said, lifting my club. "You ready to go to sleep now?" I asked, grinning like a madwoman. "Because it's gonna hurt~!" I said in a sing song voice. Aside from being a total dumbshit and a stout believer in the poorly named 'justice' the Navy stood for, he had also been a bit of a bully when I was younger and it was nice to finally be getting him back for that.

"Pacifista! Attack anything that stands in your way!" Sentomaru shouted. I swung my club, clipping him on the temple and knocking him out cold. I quickly grabbed his baby den den mushi and added him to my belt. Never know when something like that would come in handy.

"Dammit! I should have done that sooner!" I swore to myself. To the nearby allied pirates I shouted, "Stay back! I've got this! Doma, you take the normal Marines to the left! Decalvans, the right! Don't let them break though and don't die!" Thinking I ought to add something encouraging I added, "Don't let them shake you! I can go up against the real Kuma and walk away untouched so this is nothing! I'm counting on you guys to keep the bay open or we'll have no way out! Don't let the Vice Admirals get up my ass!" That last bit may not have been 'encouraging' per say but it was still really important. If I had to fight on both fronts by someone legitimately strong I'd be screwed - not that Pacifistas actually counted as people.

In response all the assembled allied pirates roared in the affirmative. Ramba looked like he wanted to back me up but I glared at him and he nodded, marching himself and his men off to the left with Doma.

The small army of Pacifistas was gearing up for battle, eyes glowing creepily. I gulped. "Let's find out if I just bit off more than I can chew, eh Mushi-chan?" I briefly considered which form to use. My Dryad form would be convenient for disassembling them quickly but I couldn't afford to get hit with one of their lasers - not being as fast as the speed of light - so that wouldn't do. As a Giant I could take on many at once - and advantage in protecting my allies - but would have a problem similar to Oars in that I'd be way too big and get myself taken down too quickly. My Haki could only partially block a Pacifista's laser and when I was a Giant I was too big and slow to dodge effectively. I ran through a few others but quickly settled on Adamantite. Bigger, stronger and - most usefully - with a higher defense than anything else it wouldn't slow me down more than I could afford and would allow me enough freedom of movement to dodge, even at point blank range. "Here we go."

Fighting the Pacifista was strange. They had no blood and didn't cry out when they were smashed up so it wasn't very satisfying. I quickly discovered that their greatest weak point was their head. Smashing down on them was easy enough and I didn't want to bother searching for another way to kill them. When Vegapunk updated them, which I knew he would, he would undoubtedly use the footage Mushi-chan was broadcasting right now to help him and I wanted to leave as many weaknesses as possible for future models. Unfortunately, I found myself jumping in front of Marines just as often as pirates. When Sentomaru had ordered the Pacifistas to attack 'anything that stood in their way' they took him seriously. Fortunately though, 'anything' seemed to include both inanimate objects - like chunks of ice and the wreckage of Navy ships - as well as each other which certainly made things easier for me.

"You're not very smart are you?" I asked one before smashing it on the head. While he neither answered me nor bled it still made me feel a little bit better that his face deformed and sparks started shooting out from his neck. When he tried to fire his mouth laser at me again he exploded. I looked around for my next victim and realized that he'd been the last one. There were only about twenty of them, but still. That was almost too fast. "Either they are weaker than I thought they'd be or I'm just that good," I announced, satisfied with myself.

The feeling quickly faded when Sengoku's voice at my belt shouted, "All marines, get off the ice right now! Don't let the pirates reach the plaza!" A large part of me wanted to snatch the den den mushi and shout profanities at him but I restrained myself. This was Sengoku's private line to his elite officers, it would be a shame to give away my eavesdropping so soon.

I sighed frustratedly. Sometimes it was so restrictive being an expert plotter. I allowed myself only a moment to rest. I'd been fighting, using Haki and healing myself all day. That can take a lot out of a girl. To be honest I was fucking exhausted and could use a good long sleep, but I knew I wasn't getting one anytime soon. "Alright, break time's over," I muttered. Switching to Dryad form I rushed to inform Doma and the Decalvan Brothers on either side of the harbor's mouth that I was finished here and that I was heading back into the main fray.

As I ran across the ice I saw something odd and paused. Bug-chan was behaving oddly. "Yes, that's me!" he said, making an extremely nervous face and facing a - surprisingly - still working video den den mushi. I glanced a Mushi-chan on my shoulder. My guess was that Bug-chan was trying to do the same thing I was but with a different purpose: he wanted to become famous. I decided to take this opportunity to tease him. I knew it was a waste of time and really didn't matter in the long run, but I didn't mind if it gave me a break and an excuse to tease Bug-chan.

"Bug-chan, what are you doing?" I asked him. _Oh this is going to be fun_.

"Lilith!" I love how he screeched every time I popped up behind him. _You'd think he'd get used to it by now_. "What are you doing?"

"I just beat all the Pacifistas at the bay. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, okay. That's all. You beat the Pacifistas. Alright." My words sank in. "You shouldn't be fighting those things by yourself!" he screeched. "You could have died or worse!" I wasn't sure what was worse than dying without carrying out my revenge but hey, in Bug-chan's imagination I'm sure there was something.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I promised and smiled at him - it was nice to know he cared. "Anyway, Sengoku's probably looking for the missing den den mushi. He can't do anything that might disgrace the Navy while they're still running so whatever plan he's got is probably on hold. That means he's got two options: proceed anyway or find the den den mushi and shut them down. Currently that's the one you've got there and Mushi-chan on my shoulder here. He might send someone after them, so be careful. I'd hate to see you melted or frozen solid."

"M-melted?" Bug-chan stammered. I remembered the incident of the flaming pants.

"Or frozen," I comforted him. It didn't seem to work. "Of course if Kizaru tried to cut you up you'll be fine, but whatever. Odds are one in three right?"

"Yeah, one in three…" he agreed calmly. "One in three?!" Bug-chan makes the funnies faces when he's scared. His eyes literally pop out of his face and his tongue goes out like a foot long. I laughed.

"Good luck!" I told him. "I've got to go save Ace while babysitting Luffy and Sabo! See you after the battle if we both don't die! We'll throw a party!" And I kept running, leaving behind a very confused, very panicked Bug-chan in my wake.


	22. What We Do For Our Friends

-Whitebeard POV-

An explosion wrecked the ice to one side. I tightened my grip on my bisento. I wanted to be out there, helping with the battle, but as Lilith had reminded me countless times that would be unwise. My job, for now, was to serve as a lightning rod, drawing the more powerful attacks towards myself. Only later would I charge in and reinforce the main surge. Lilith argued that I shouldn't do that until it was most needed and she was right, despite the fact that it was hard to just sit back and watch.

"Pops," Squard said from behind me.

"Squard, I'm glad you're alive," I greeted him.

"Yeah, barely," he agreed.

"I see. I was calling for you a while ago." I told him. "How is it at the bay head now?"

"Lilith showed up, thoroughly thrashed the Pacifistas and ran off again," he reported. "Took her all of five minutes."

"Ah, so that's why she said there was no need to send reinforcements," I noted. "She does too much for herself. If she keeps this up she will overstep her abilities sometime soon."

"Yeah. She was right about Akainu too," Squard agreed.

I turned to look at him. "What happened?" I asked, concerned. Anything that involved Akainu was likely bad news.

"Lilith gave specific warnings to all the allied captains. She warned us Akainu might try something back there and she was right. He claimed that there was an arrangement to protect only Ace and the Whitebeards at the cost of the allied pirates. He said he would save the allied pirates if I killed you. He even said he himself was opposed to the plan. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, "You're alive aren't you? That's all that matters."

"I'm sorry because… because I honestly think if it weren't for Lilith's warning I would have fallen for it," Squard confessed, staring at the floor in front of him, ashamed. "Even now there's this nagging feeling in my gut that just won't go away. Akainu… like Lilith said, he's one crafty bastard." He paused and lifted his head to look out over the battlefield, still not meeting my eye. "I can't imagine what it would be like for a kid to grow up under a man like that… Lilith is stronger than I ever gave her credit for." Squard finally managed to look me in the eyes. "She saw right through me, Pops. Took me aside that week when we were 'scheming' and talked. Explained Ace being Gold Roger's son and I didn't even feel mad about it. I thought I would but I didn't. Told me and all the other captains about twenty different strategies Akainu might use to get inside our heads. My point is… on the way here I realized no kid should ever be that smart or know so much about battle. She shouldn't have to be plotting wars and orchestrating defense formations and anticipating enemy plans. Yeah, she's old enough to fight and take care of herself but Lilith's known all of these thing for too long. I can't help but worry. It's just… Lilith's been through enough. We can't let her get hurt anymore. And Ace is my friend, no matter who his father is. I won't let either of them die here. I just… I just had to say all that, Pops."

I thought about that for a moment. Lilith was strong and always focused on getting stronger. I had always known it was for revenge but …

_Lilith reassembled her shoulder with a series of cracking, popping, crunching, scrunching noises. "Damn that's a bad break," she glared at her shoulder like it had let her down somehow. "Not to self: don't let Whitebeard step on you. It fucking hurts." She looked up at me. "I lose again. You win. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." And she left._

_Lilith had been coming to challenge me daily for some time now, nearly two months. She always lost, badly injured, before returning the next day with a new strategy to try again. It wasn't like when Ace first showed up, genuinely trying to defeat me and take my head. No, Lilith always brought a gift of good sake or fine meat or new weapons for a crewmember before asking me politely to fight. Lilith had no direct interest in actually defeating me, only in being strong enough to defeat me. We both knew she was a long ways away but she never stopped trying._

To realize that Lilith had been that focused on revenge since she was just eight years old, no more than a child… it was a staggering level of dedication. "I wish she would agree to be one of my daughters but she always refused," I told Squard sadly. "Lilith refused on the grounds that being happy would make her forget her goal. She is far too stubborn for her own good."

Squard nodded. "I should return to the battle, Pops. I just needed to tell you that Lilith's plan is working so far."

"Thank you, Squard," I nodded to my son, "When you return to the bay head tell the other captains that would you?"

"I got it, Pops."

Squard left. I was suddenly very grateful to Lilith for saving him, and without either of us noticing. She was a very clever girl, and I did understand why she'd asked me to hang back for a bit, but I sensed that our momentum was slowing. It was time to continue forward, especially considering the fact that they were moving up Ace's execution. If Lilith had heard about it she would be very angry and would probably start swearing. The corner of my mouth quirked upward slightly at the thought. Yes. Lilith would be very angry.

I thought then of Squard's guilty expression when he confessed that he would have fallen for Akainu's tricks without her. Now I was angry. Nobody had the right to tear up my family like that, least of all Sengoku and his Navy. Disregarding Lilith's advice I jumped neatly from the bow of the Moby Dick and landed on the ice. In the distance, Sengoku was warning his men to be careful but I just ignored him. It didn't matter how careful they were. Even just seeing me enter the battlefield my sons surged forward, cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Old man!" Lilith suddenly appeared beside me again. I still wasn't sure how she snuck up like that. "I just heard something on the den den mushi about activating an encircling wall! They're up to something!" she warned urgently. "Even with the warning there's nothing I can do about it!" she complained.

"You don't have to do everything yourself you know. Let the more experienced generation handle this." I didn't usually tease anyone as badly as I did Lilith, but that was because her reactions were just too good.

Sure enough, Lilith's face turned nearly as red as her hair in anger. "Like I'd let an old fart like you have all the fun!" she shouted, furious. "You've got to be eighty or something by now! You go find a rocking chair and sip lemonade you geezer!"

"I'm seventy two," I informed her.

"Oh, my mistake," she shouted sarcastically. "You're really fucking spry then! Carry on! And didn't I tell you to stay on the ship?!"

"I decided to ignore you," I informed her. Nothing annoyed Lilith more than being ignored when she considered it important.

"Fine then! Be that way!" She shouted, "I'm going to find Sabo and Luffy! You do whatever the fuck you want! Blow my plans to shit for all I care! When all this is over I'm fighting you again! You hear me?!" And she stormed off, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

What Lilith had said about an encircling wall was of minor concern. Walls could be broken. I could do it and so could Lilith, and more importantly we could still get to Ace. But for now it was time to take the offensive.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

The earth - or should I say ice? - tilted dramatically. "Anyone about to lose their balance stab the ice with your weapons! Nobody's getting swept away on my watch!" I shouted. Somewhere along the line - probably when I was arguing with the old fart - the Navy soldiers had retreated from the ice surface. There was undoubtedly some kind of trap coming but Sengoku was taking his time springing it. I was getting nervous.

Turning, I saw the sea being lifted up in layers, ships and all, water rushing in all directions. I snorted. "At least the stupid old fart is good for something," I muttered. "He should just shut up and listen to me when I'm telling him something. Did he even hear the bit about the encircling walls?" I knew behind me the buildings were cracking and I could feel the ice shifting and cracking under my feet.

Wait a second… I recognized that scream. I ran over just in time to grab Luffy's arm as he started falling into a newly created abyss in the ice. No doubt there was water at the bottom and he would have drowned. I yanked him out and slammed him against the ice. Since I was in my Dryad form I required the strength Haki lent me to do so but it was worth it. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded. "Where the fuck is Sabo? Didn't I tell him to keep an eye on you?"

"I'm right here," Sabo said, materializing out of thin air. "Sorry, I got blown away a little bit there," he confessed.

"Future reference: whenever Whitebeard does anything you fucking duck for cover, you got it? Everyone else here already knows that." I informed them. "You've still got the key, right?"

"Of course," Sabo said, offended. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm not convinced," I told him. "Anyway, we should keep moving before-" Whitebeard sent out a massive shockwave, knocking Sabo and Luffy off their feet all over again and careening towards the scaffold. I knew there was no way it would fall that easily but was surprised just how much defense had materialized in front of it. All three Admirals were there, just to block the old man's one punch. "Akainu," I muttered darkly, identifying the man standing in the middle. Sabo put his hand on my shoulder without a word. He'd been there when I told Dragon my story. He knew just how much I hated the man. "It doesn't matter," I dismissed. "Let's go! We're almost to the plaza! Don't waste this opening!" I shouted, rallying the nearby pirates for another charge.

Luffy stretched his arms out, just reaching the rim of the main island. Sabo floated on the wind. I transformed into my Harpy form and took flight. "You're very good at that," Sabo commented as we flew, "Do you practice your little speeches in the mirror?"

"No I do not," I informed him, having already spent enough of a hissy fit on Whitebeard. "Can we just focus here?" I asked.

Suddenly Luffy was falling. I let him - he was rubber anyway - and focused on the cause of the problem. _So these are the encircling walls, huh? They're quite thick. And they've got guns. Lots and lots of big guns._ I flew a bit higher to see they were solid steel, several yards across. _We're not getting through that with cannons or bazookas now are we? What to do instead…_ It was clear that the walls needed to be disposed of. While we were blocked in like this with our only escape route back at the mouth of the bay the Marines could just pick us off with their cannons like fish in a barrel. I did not want to die a fish's death. That would be pathetic.

There were three ways to get past the wall that I could see with a cursory examination: (1) Climb over Oars's body. That would work just fine but I didn't like it. I may have mentioned my respect for the dead before and I wanted to avoid breaking my own rule if at all possible. (2) Whitebeard. 'Nuf said. (3) Me. And the more openings we had the better.

I decided not to wait for Whitebeard. He was old and might take his time, plus he would be inefficient at taking care of the guns, which I really didn't want going off. I shoved Mushi-chan in Sabo's hands along with the borrowed and currently nameless den den mushi I'd taken off of Sentomaru, not listening to him as he asked me what I was going to do and transformed. I had only used this form a few times and quietly resolved not to use it now for longer than absolutely necessary in a battle like this where there were people capable of powerful attacks. I grew taller. And taller. And taller. Most of my transformations were practically instantaneous but this one took a while for obvious reasons. People said that Oars Jr. and his ancestors were Giants but I was unconvinced. The proportions were different and they had horns. I always called them Ultra Giants. It wasn't a very creative name but there you go.

My Ultra Giant form was red - unlike Oars's greenish yellow skin - thinner than his - obviously - and slightly shorter too. My legs were tiny - in comparison to the rest of me - and my forearms thick, hands growing massive and more suited for smashing things into oblivion. I could feel my lower jaw thicken and jut out, lower teeth protruding past my upper lip, making it difficult to enunciate clearly. My thick red hair darkened slightly and I felt my hair tie snap as it got wilder and more unruly, springing free of my carefully tied braid and extending even farther past my hips so it nearly dragged on the ground. I cracked my massive knuckles, tilting my head and examining the wall.

The cannons protruded about a foot and a half, not much for someone of my size. I could probably break each one individually but that would take forever so I rejected the idea. Instead I drew my sword from my back and shrunk it down to a mere dagger - of course that 'mere dagger' was still larger than a building but it was small to me just then. Carefully I walked along the wall, decapitating cannons with the blade as I slid it against the thick, curved metal and taking extra care not to accidentally crush anybody in the process.

The next step was to provide a secondary escape route if necessary. I didn't like the idea of everybody pouring over Oars's body in the event of a retreat being necessary because that path could be blocked. I straightened up, switching my dagger to a gigantic axe as I did so.

**"You guys just kind of move out of the way,"** I said, gesturing, **"I don't want to squash anybody down there."** The Whitebeards saw what I was going to do and stepped the fuck aside. The Marines… not so much. I leaned forward and roughly shoved them all aside with the back of one hand, away from where Ace was. Some little dumbshit actually had the balls to stab my pinkey. It felt like a papercut. I hated papercuts. **"Ungrateful little dumbshit, I'm just trying to get you out of the way so we can save Ace,"** I told him before flicking him. He went flying quite spectacularly and collided with a building. His little scream was kind of funny before it got cut off - no doubt by his death.

I lifted the ax over my head. **"Everybody brace yourselves,"** I warned and swung. The Armament Haki coated blade bit through the metal wall and part of the plaza like a knife through butter. Another swing and I was able to break off a chunk of the plaza not far - from an Ultra Giant's perspective - from where Oars lay, picking it up and chucking it out into the sea. I nearly hit one of the allied ships by accident. I winced,** "Sorry,"** I said, not needing to shout, **"My aim sucks."** I changed the topic. "**Everybody move through here and over Oars. Nobody's hurting Ace while we can still fight."**

Turning back to the main part of Marineford, towards the scaffold, I saw sparks shooting up into the sky. At least that's what they looked like from this height. My eyes widened. _Of course he'd use that. It's the perfect way to finish us off._ I realized. Akainu was using Meteor Volcano, shooting gigantic chunks of magma into the sky so that they would come crashing back down on the target. The target namely being us. It was more destructive than a buster call when used properly.

-Sabo POV-

Before just now, I had no idea that Lilith had such a gigantic form, then again, she may not have had it when I first met her, six years ago. Even normally she was a force to be reckoned with, but like this… it was incredible. She'd destroyed the wall like it was nothing. True, she nearly crushed that one ship but considering Lilith's ability to aim projectiles we were lucky she didn't get Ace.

Suddenly she shouted, **"Everybody get away from the edges!"** I felt like I would go deaf and slammed my hands over my ears, dropping the den den mushi she had given me. **"What goes up must come down and you don't want that shit landing on you! I'll try to block as much as I can but I can't make any guarantees!"** Lilith transformed her axe into her trusty bat, her prefered weapon, and took her stance, hands raised above her head. Red dots appeared in the sky. Then there were more. And they kept coming, getting closer. As they approached, Lilith twirled my bat over her head with both hands, preparing to knock the magma fists away before they could collide with the ice (and us) and melt it (and us), picking up as much speed as she could handle.

Lilith's attempt to protect us was surprisingly successful, managing to deflect most of the magma fists except for a few around the edges. Fortunately however everyone on our side had heeded her very loud warning and gotten out of the way in time. At one point a magma fist collided with her knuckles and she cried out in pain but kept going.

The sky ran out of fists to throw at us and I breathed a sigh of relief, picking up the den den mushi from where I had dropped them. Lilith stood, panting slightly from the effort, smiling as best I could tell around her teeth. _We're lucky Lilith has such a large form, otherwise we'd be screwed._

At least that's what I thought before something collided with Lilith's stomach and she was blasted off her feet. I saw blood spray out of her mouth as she was bent double from the force of the blow, flying backwards through the air, over the heads of a great many Whitebeard pirates before landing on the Moby Dick, effectively crushing the front and getting stabbed in the shoulder with the foremost mast in the process. For a few painful heartbeats everything was silent as the Whitebeards stood transfixed at the loss of both their flagship and their friend.

Then a deep voice complained, **"Well that fucking hurt!"** and we all broke out in cheers. For a minute there I'd been afraid she had died but I should have known better. **"Sorry about that."** Lilith's strangely deep voice apologized, echoing slightly off the newly erected metal walls. **"What are you dumbshits looking at?"** She demanded, **"Go save Ace before I kick all your asses!"** From the distance I saw her start to shrink and decided it would be best to wait for her and not get ahead of ourselves.

"Bear-guy must have got her," Luffy informed me, nodding wisely. I had no idea what he was talking about but I figured asking would only leave me more confused.

"Lilith's stronger than I thought, and I already thought she was pretty strong. You know she charged a small army by herself once?" I asked Luffy.

"And earlier she turned into a suit of armor!" Luffy agreed, sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I saw her do that too. Lilith can do things like that," I agreed. Luffy obviously hadn't changed at all since we were kids.

"Can she turn into a robot?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. Not last I checked." Luffy looked disappointed at that.

It was then that Lilith appeared, apparently having shrunk back down to her normal, human size. "What took you so long?" I asked.

Lilith looked like she wanted to cut me in half. "I had to yank a freaking mast out of my shoulder, repair all my internal organs - which involves puking up blood by the way - shrink back down and get back her from all the way over where the ship is. You. Will. Not. Complain." Lilith glared at me a little too closely with her slit-pupiled Dryad eyes and pointed ears. Suddenly she brightened. "Mushi-chan!" she cheered happily, taking the video den den mushi from my hand. "You're okay!" Suddenly she glared at me. "He says you dropped him. Did you drop him?"

"Uh…" I'd forgotten about Lilith strange ability to understand den den mushi and her habit of treating them like friends. I really didn't want to have dropped Lilith's friend.

"Yeah! He dropped them both!" Luffy supplied happily. _Traitor._

"Is that so…" Lilith narrowed her eyes even further. "Now is not the time, but later I will hurt you. Are we clear?" she asked me.

I gulped. "Uh, yeah. We're clear." I really needed a change in topic right now. "Let's go save Ace!" I volunteered.

"Right!" Lilith put the den den mushi, er, Mushi-chan, on her shoulder and clipped the other one to her belt. "Rescue before revenge! Keep up you two! Things are only going to get rougher from here on out."


	23. What Hangs in the Balance

-Lilith POV-

"Their interruptions to our plan mean nothing," Sengoku's voice announced over the den den mushi. "Now, let's move on to the execution of Portgas D. Ace immediately!"

"That's it," I announced, glaring at the den den mushi, "I'm naming you Mel because it's the first part of 'melancholy' and you keep giving me bad news." Mel seemed guilty about it, but mostly just scared of me. I ignored him. "FUCKING CHARGE!" I shouted. "WE CAN'T LET THEM HURT ACE!" I didn't want to say what they were actually planning on doing. Killing him. I just said hurt. Nobody would hurt him. Nobody would hurt him because I could barely stomach even that. If Ace were to die…

The small sliver of happiness I had allowed myself would disappear and I'd be left with nothing all over again. I knew if I had to, I could take it. Ace's death wouldn't destroy me or make me lose my drive for revenge. But it would hurt. And I was so tired of hurting. I just didn't want to do it anymore. I could. I was strong enough. I would survive if I had to. But I selfishly wanted to keep that little sliver of happiness in my life - that one hint of warmth. I wanted to keep Ace alive not so much for his own sake, but for mine. That probably made me some sort of horrible person, but I didn't care. I felt entitled to this one selfishness, if only because I was so willing to fight for it.

_Shut up, heart! I need my head to be in charge right now! _Strategically, things were going relatively well. The enclosing walls, which seemed to be the enemy's trump card, had been mostly overcome thanks to Oars and myself. Like I hoped, half the Whitebeards were charging straight towards Ace - over Oars - while the other half circled around using the path I created as an Ultra Giant. That would force the Navy to divide their attentions and redirect some of their forces. They were clearly on the defensive while we were getting closer and closer to our goal. Akainu's greatest attack had done virtually nothing so I knew he wouldn't try it again. Despite the appearances he kept it was actually somewhat tiring and he only used it when he thought the damage inflicted would be worth the effort. Thanks to me it wouldn't be. The allied forces were almost completely intact and ready with the escape route when needed. Our losses so far had been few - most pressingly Oars, the Moby Dick and my hair tie - not to put these things of even value, but it was annoying having my hair all over the place. I still felt terrible for sitting on the Moby Dick but hey, it wasn't really my fault. It was Kuma's new brain's fault - since I couldn't blame the real Kuma for what happened.

Sabo Luffy and I were in the lead, followed by a herd - or should I say stampede? - of Whitebeards men. I knew Whitebeard himself was taking up the rear which was good. I was actually grateful now that he had gotten off the Moby Dick when he did because it meat I wasn't responsible for sitting on the strongest man in the world and squashing him. He would have beaten the shit out of me if that happened and I was glad that had been avoided. We were just starting to approach Oars's feet - everybody had drawn away during Akainu's attack - when the ground started to shake. I turned without stopping to see that it wasn't Whitebeard.

"Ace…-kun." _Fuck yeah! He's still alive! I should have checked sooner! How could I have missed that?!_

I transformed and shouted to Sabo, "Stick with Luffy, I'll handle this!" In my Demon form I flew away before giving him a chance to respond. I felt kind of bad for ditching him all the time but Luffy couldn't fly and couldn't be trusted not to do something stupid when left by himself so it was the only option. I flew in front of Oars's face, trying to get his attention. "Oars!" I shouted. "Oars, you've got to get away right now!"

"Ace-kun," he groaned, the force of his breath - the wind not the smell - sending me reeling back a bit. Clearly he was only semi conscious and not thinking straight, but if I let him stay here they would just shoot him some more and then we'd be right back to where we started - with Oars dead on the ground.

"Oars! Little Oars Jr.! It's me! It's Lilith! Remember what I said? Lilith's always right! Well right now I'm telling you to turn around and go rest on your ship! Your crew is worried about you! I'm worried about you! Ace is worried about you! Everyone's worried! Please! Please listen to me! You have to go back before you get hurt any worse than you already are!" His eyes finally shifted to focus on me. "If you ignore me right now I swear I'll kick your ass in the afterlife," I muttered quietly enough that he couldn't hear me.

"Lilith-kun," Oars's deep voice rumbled out. "Ace-kun is right there…"

"And I promise we'll save him!" I shouted. I didn't usually shout at Oars but this was an extreme circumstance. "Please just go back!"

"Fire!" I just had time to think _That was Sengoku's voice_ before I could hear the sounds of guns firing over and over and watched as Oars winced in pain as the bullets hit him. Thankfully I'd already taken out all the larger cannons but enough bullets will hurt anybody.

"Oars!" Ace shouted behind me. "Oars listen to Lilith!" I turned and allowed myself to glimpse him briefly - just long enough to reassure myself that he was still there - still breathing - before turning back to the task at hand. It would be most helpful if Ace would promise to be okay, but I knew he was probably blaming himself and wishing to die right now so I knew he wouldn't. I would have to smack some sense into him later.

"Oars, just go back to the ship. We'll save Ace for you. I swear to you, I won't let him die. Please don't die for no reason. Please listen to me and go back to the ship." I spoke loudly, but didn't shout, having landed right next to his ear. "I swear I won't let Ace die. You have my word. Please Oars."

"Since Lilith says so…" Oars grumbled. I breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. I could have transformed to my own Ultra Giant form and forced him onto the ship, but that would have ended badly for all of us. It would take too long and I shuddered to think what would happen to a normal sized person under the feet of two wrestling Ultra Giants.

Suddenly there was a slight buzzing like electricity and a bright light sprung up behind me. I recognized Kizaru's Pika Pika powers immediately. _Well that's not good! I need a distraction quick! - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!_

There was lots of screaming coming over the wall. It looked like Sabo was trying to carry Luffy but either wasn't strong enough or didn't know how. Luffy was dangling by one ankle, flailing wildly and shouting - screaming really - about how he was going to die while Sabo frantically tried to hold on to his little brother with both hands while using his Kaze Kaze powers. The result was loud and wobbly and zigzagging through the sky, an excellent distraction if it didn't trade Oars's life being at risk for those of Sabo and Luffy. Had this not been the middle of a battle I would have laughed hysterically. But it was the middle of a battle so instead I just swore at them loudly. My little tirade ended in, "What the fuck do they think they are doing?"

Sabo finally dropped Luffy. I was unsurprised. But when the Rubber Dumbshit landed - bounced really - in front of all three admirals I was reasonably alarmed. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING DUMBSHITS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! SABO, NEVER DROP YOUR BROTHER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" I didn't have time to threaten him properly, leaping into a dive and landing next to Luffy as quickly as possible. Sabo materialized beside me, only then realizing why I'd yelled at him quite so forcefully. The three of us were now face to face with the three Admirals. I pulled Luffy's face out of the ground where it had apparently gotten stuck when Sabo dropped him and set him on his feet as briskly as possible. I then turned to face the man in the centre, mirroring my position. "Admiral Akainu," I greeted with a civility that surprised me. "You look well. Are you surprised to see me still alive?"

"I praise you just for your tenacity," he said, voice completely even as if my presence didn't affect him in the slightest.

"But your friends there aren't good enough to reach this stage yet," Aokiji said and I agreed with him.

"What makes you think you can beat us with such weak forces?" Kizaru asked me.

"What makes you think I'll be needing their help?" I asked, completely bluffing. There was no possible way I could sustain a real fight against all three of these guys for long.

"And what makes you think you can judge us so quickly?" Sabo asked. I hope he knew he was bluffing too because - while I may not have seen him in four or five years - there was no way he was ready for this fight. Neither was Luffy. I could probably handle one of them at a time but logistically I knew we were stuck. _It might be helpful to stall for time in this situation, if I can just-_

"I'm gonna get Ace back!" Luffy shouted, jumping into the air and preparing for an attack. _Never mind then. Let's just wing it and hope we don't die. Sounds fun. Actually, no, this sounds like it's going to get all of us fucking killed, but let's see if we can't avoid that, shall we?_

Luffy - recklessly - made his first move: a wild kicking attack in which he tried to stomp Kizaru but that was really just a distraction. He quickly second gear and tried to quickly dart past the Admiral. Kizaru however, appeared in the air before him, having moved at the speed of light, blocking his path.

"Your so slow," he said and kicked the rubber boy. Luffy went flying off to the side, colliding with a building and crushing it.

For a second there I was concerned, a kick from an Admiral was nothing to turn your nose up at - but then I heard him shout "Dammit!" so I knew he was alive at least.

Sabo attacked Aokiji, no doubt remembering what I'd told him countless times when I was with the Revolutionaries: Akainu was mine. He struck first with a swift chop of wind along his pipe. Half of Aokiji's head fell away and the area around the wound looked like cracked ice. Slowly, with little tinkling sounds, his face reformed out of crystalline blue ice. Sabo didn't wait. Bounding past the Admiral, soaring upward with his wind powers as quickly as possible, he stopped in midair. There was a hand on his ankle, held by a still reforming Aokiji. For a heartbeat I saw Sabo's face go blank with surprise before he was yanked and his - still very surprised - face collided with the ground.

That left me and akainu. I charged in - there wasn't much point in holding back at this point and it had to happen. I was already in demon form, one of best for confronting a heat-based opponent. Leaping I raised my fist and brought it forward into a powerful punch which Akainu met with his own raised fist. A heat-blast of wind radiated from the impact and flung my hair back. My heart froze for a moment, suspending me while I was still in the air, fist against fist with the Admiral I hated more than any other. _This is actually happening. It's really beginning. The revenge I have waited so long for was finally here. I've waited for years. I've fumed and simmered and boiled with silent hatred so much so that it hurt. Finally, I can let it all out. I've been looking forward to this bit._ The world snapped back into full speed. As I'd anticipated, his punch was stronger than mine - not in terms of Haki but in mass - and I allowed myself to flip backward from the attack to my upper body. Extending my still booted foot forward I clipped him on the chin with Armament Haki, knocking his head back with enough force to kill a normal person. But Akainu wasn't normal. Skidding back after the jump, I flipped my hair - now loose around my shoulders - back over my shoulder and grinned at him with my sharp Demon teeth.

"Even you," he accused. I knew what he meant. He meant that I had betrayed his ideals of absolute justice. Beliefs that I had never upheld.

"Especially me!" I snapped back. Of all people I had more reason than any other to do the kinds of things I've done. I quickly spared a glance around. Luffy was still sprawled in the rubble of the building. Sabo was being held by one arm as Aokiji slowly froze him. Ace was watching the whole scene from the scaffold, obviously panicked, arms pinned behind his back, expression saying he was out of his mind with worry.

"We both know what you're trying to do here," Akainu pointed out.

"Is it working?" I asked teasingly. I fully expected him to have noticed. But that didn't mean my plan wouldn't work. I could make it happen - in order to protect Sabo and Luffy. I was buying time for the others. As much as I possibly could. As much as it took. Because this had to work. Because we had to save Ace. I had to save Ace. I didn't want to have to live without him.

As I prepared for another about against Akainu I heard something that sent shivers down my spine and stopped my heart for a moment. "Get ready." Sengoku ordered, immediately to be met by the 'Yes sir!' of the executioners as they lifted their blades.

"NO!" I screamed and attempted to fly over Akainu. I say attempted because he grabbed me by my tail - it had never occurred to me that it could be used against me - and yanked me back with full force. My face collided with the ground and he sprung, using one hand over my head to pin me down - still struggling frantically - and making it impossible to move.

"Kill him!" Sengoku ordered harshly. I saw the blades coming down, towards Ace's neck. He wasn't resisting. Some distance away from me, Sabo was writhing against Aokiji's hold on his arm, simultaneously trying to use Haki to block the ice spreading from the Admiral's grasp. I felt as though everything slowed down. I don't even think my heart was beating. There was nothing I could do.

"Ace!" Whitebeard's voice, from a long ways off.

"Ace-san!" Jinbe. Closer but too far to help.

"Ace!" Marco, maybe if he was already in his phoenix form but he didn't have time to transform and stop what was happening.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted, close enough and unrestrained but not strong enough or fast enough to do anything. Panic gripped the inside of my throat like a rock - so much so that I wasn't breathing. I struggled but couldn't move - Akainu was too strong for me. I couldn't get free. I was going to watch it happen. And I refused to close my eyes. Because all I could do was watch. Even if I didn't want to see.

Sand. It blasted up, cutting through the executioners, splattering blood in the air. The two men fell back. Ace's head was still attached. _Safe. Ace is safe._ Only once I had completely realized that fact did I question what had just happened. Ace was clearly surprised too, eyes wide and staring. I was close enough to tell.

"Who was that?" Sengoku demanded angrily. Gecko-chan! Gecko-chan had saved Ace. Gecko-chan had interfered with the execution and Ace wasn't dead! I would have to think of a good way to repay him later. "You bastard!" _Apparently Sengoku's not as pleased about it as I am._ "With the grudge you hold against Whitebeard, I thought having you here might be to my advantage! Crocodile!"

I knew exactly why he'd done it and I can't even explain how happy it made me, even with my face still being ground into the cold hard stone beneath me by Akainu's oversized, calloused hand against my head. "I can kill the geezer later," Gecko-chan dismissed. "But before that, I'd rather not let you indulge in the sweet taste of victory."

Gecko-chan's head popped off. I wasn't too worried about that. If there'd been any Armament Haki in in I would have sensed the string ahead of time. As it was Doffy just wanted to get his attention. "Hey hey, Gator Guy!" Doffy protested, marching past the marines - towering over them in the process. "Don't just go stealing the spotlight. You're making me jealous here," he complained.

"I'm not stealing anything," Gecko-chan claimed, disinterested as his head reassembled on his still upright shoulders. "I can do what I want. Don't think just because I gave you a little free information that we're on the same team, Doflamingo." _What information?_ I thought before realizing, _It doesn't matter. As long as they're both okay and Ace is safe it doesn't matter._

"So you're going to continue giving me the cold shoulder?" Doffy asked. Somehow he turned a sentence in which a normal person would be using mock hurt into a thinly veiled threat. He had a talent for things like that.

"About right," Gecko-chan agreed. _Here we go again. It's sweet that they get along so well._ Doffy's foot met Gecko-chan's outstretched hook in midair, sending out a shockwave. Marines were blasted off their feet and into the air. Naturally, I just smirked.

Then I realized that Akainu's hold had loosened slightly as the spectacle appeared. Carefully, as to not attract the Admiral's notice, I got Sabo's attention by waving my bright red tail behind me. _If it can be used against me it can be used in my favor too,_ I thought satisfied. Sabo nodded at me from where Aokiji had a grip on his arm. Simultaneously, we broke free. I reached back - in an impressive feat of flexibility if I do say so myself - and kicked Akainu in the head, forcing him to loosen his hold on my head long enough for me to break free and scramble back several yards. Sabo's escape was more dramatic. Lifting his pipe and bringing it down hard he shattered the frozen ice-arm Aokiji and given him and flew backwards, reforming the limb out of thin air as he did so. Luffy finally managed to disentangle himself from the rubble of the building Kizaru had kicked him into and stood up.

We were right back where we started. But this round we had just a little more time.


	24. What We Fight For

-Lilith POV-

Luffy was plowing through the lower level Marines, making good headway. "Don't get in my way!" he shouted, regaining the ground he lost when he was kicked aside by Kizaru. A Vice Admiral using the Six Styles snuck up behind him and no doubt would have got him from behind but Sabo knocked the Marine from behind with pipe, appearing out of thin air. I noticed Akainu walking slowly through the crowd, Navy weaklings parting before him and I got very nervous. The only way to keep Akainu from acting was to convince him it wasn't necessary and that meant taking damage. I was about to volunteer when Aokiji leapt, flying through the air. Forming an ice spear in one hand his impaled it into Luffy's upper arm. The boy let out a cry of pain fell back.

"I owe your grandfather a favor, but I have no choice" Aokiji said, yanking the spear out and lifting it above his head for another stab, "since it was you choice to throw away your life!"

I had my hands full blocking someone's stray attack aimed at my face and Sabo had his back turned. _Luffy will be stabbed if I don't_ - Marco cane out of nowhere and spin-kicked Aokiji in the side. The Admiral was sent flying over the heads of his subordinates "Thanks," Luffy gasped out, surprised, "You saved me."

"Don't mention it, yoi," Marco dismissed quickly.

"We've got five invaders inside the plaza!" Someone shouted, undoubtedly a Marine, "Ability users can fly over the walls!" _That's because you should have built a dome if you wanted to do it right._ I could hear the Whitebeards charging beyond the walls, trying to reach the openings created by Oars and me. I could hear the sounds of the two choke points being defended aggressively by Navy soldiers. Once we broke though, the walls could be used against the Navy. By trapping them in, and limiting movements while keeping our backs to the escape routes we could gain the upperhand. There was always a retreat if it became absolutely necessary, but they had nowhere to go but into the buildings - and a fight there would only make things messier.

It was then that Oars decided to help. Completely disregarding my advice - orders really - to run away he chose to do the exact opposite. Oars managed to stand, groaning loudly, pulling himself to his feet and kicking the Navy away, hand to the spot on his chest where it had been pierced. Marines were flying like a patch of dandelion fluff under a child's kicks. Only Dandelion fluff didn't scream.

"I did it!" Oard croaked out, clearly still in pain and the movement wasn't helping. "Now we can save Ace-k -"

BOOM. Explosions collided with his face, chest, stomach. A collective roar of the Whitebeards and myself. "OARS!" But he didn't seem to hear us.

"Save Ace-kun at any cost," he said. And then fell forward, crushing marines as he landed. He stopped moving. There was a moment of silence as, for the third time today, an Ultra Giant fell on the battlefield. I would have cried then. But I didn't. I wouldn't. Oars had been my friend, and we had been relatively close, but I didn't cry when he died. I wanted to, but I refused to allow myself. This was not the time - and there would never be a time - when having such a moment of weakness was acceptable.

Whitebeard himself appeared in the space vacated by Oars's kicking - his final act. He stood proudly, towering height setting him apart and distinguishing him through the dust flying through the air, bisento in hand. His coat hung off shoulders behind him like cloak. I was too far away too see for sure but I knew he was frowning sternly. His family been hurt. It was his natural reaction. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Guns were pointed and swords raised in preparation for a fight - as if any effort they could make would help them now.

"Stay back, my sons!" Whitebeard roared, taking his stance with one foot forward, blade held back behind his head by raised arms, white light of Gura Gura Fruit in use. I approved. Though I had gotten mad at him for starting to act too early before, the situation had changed. Now was the time to reinforce from the front, to pull our people forward, not to stand silently resolute and act as a figurehead and a rallying cry. Whitebeard chose to attack at the right moment. With a shout, he flung his power forward towards the waiting - and terrified - Marines. The air cracked in front of him like a pane of glass and I grabbed onto Sabo to keep him from getting blown away again. As expected, a great wave blasted back into the crowd. As far as I could see, on those of rank Vice Admiral and above managed to remain on their feet then.

The Whitebeard Commanders appeared, following their father, standing proudly and resolute. I saw Jozu, Vista, Haruta, Izo, Namur, and the others. They were all there. I suppressed a small heartbeat of relief and replaced it with a swell of pride. I'd trained against them on and off for the past three years. As I got stronger so had they. "Alright everyone!" Whitebeard shouted, "We're gonna save ace and obliterate the Marines!" He lifted his fist over his head. He was met with shouts of agreement, raised fists and shaking weapons on all sides. The Whitebeards were ready for another fight.

Aokiji was the first to attack, freezing the old man in a giant ice ball. I was not concerned. He hadn't applied enough Haki to properly freee an inanimate object, much less Whitebeard. As I expected, the ice cracked and he immediately broke free. Aokiji jumped to attack but - "Admiral Aokiji's been stabbed with Haki!" someone shouted, completely panicked.

"Did it kill Aokiji?" someone else asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" _The thought of you being killed by something like that is ridiculous, but you don't need to be so cocky about it._ Aokiji reached out with his hands to the shaft - still implanted in his chest I might add - and began to freeze the bisento.

Clearly catching him off guard, Jozu smashed into him from the side, diamond shoulder flashing against the significantly more fragile ice and crushing Aokiji's entire top half. The taller mans head reformed. "Pops, move on," Jozu ordered, not turning from his opponent.

"I'm counting on you," Whitebeard agreed without turning away from his path. He trusted his son.

Finally, Sabo Luffy and I had managed to regroup. "Let's go!" Luffy shouted with as much vigor as he had in him, but he looked like crap. Honestly I couldn't blame him. Much of this fight was beyond what someone at his level should be capable of. He had insufficient experience and training, the only reason he was still alive was the protection of the Whitebeards and myself along with his ridiculous talent for being lucky. He was only pretending to be ready to move on. I decided to find a useful way to stall him.

"Wait," I asked him, "Does Ace know Sabo is alive?"

Luffy hesitated. "No, we both thought he died." he admitted. Apparently I'd just brought up dark memories by accident. Well tough shit.

"Sabo, fix that," I ordered. "By the looks of things he's just about ready to give up and we need a little fight to be left in him."

"I can do that." Sabo grinned. Apparently he was looking forward to seeing his brother properly for the first time in years.

I couldn't really blame him I would feel the same way in his situation but I still had to warn him. "Carefully!" I emphasised, "Do not reveal your connections to Revolutionaries or your relation to Ace. If you do it will make you a target too.

"If my brothers are being targeted, then I should be too," Sabo protested.

"Don't you even think-" And he flew away._ You foolish Breezy Dumbshit. You just watch and happens when you don't listen to me!_

* * *

-Ace POV-

"ACE!" someone shouted, effectively getting my attention "Luffy said you guys thought I died! I didn't! Don't even know where that came from!" It was not quite processing just who was standing (floating) in front of me several yards away. I didn't recognize him. Blue coat, tophat, goggles, holding a metal pipe. It just wasn't clicking. "Quit moping!" he ordered, "We're fighting here!" It clicked. _What the hell?!_

"Sabo?!" I think if I were any more surprised my eyes would have popped out of my head. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"I just said I'm not!" Sabo protested, "Have a little faith! Dragon yanked me out of the ocean when that World Noble blew up my boat and I've been working with him! How you been, bro?!"

"You know dad?!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly. Apparently he wasn't that surprised that Sabo was alive. He must have gotten some kind of heads up because I was still reeling.

"Yeah, he's my boss!" Sabo agreed eagerly.

It was then that Lilith surpassed her rage level. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM THAT!" She screeched, flying up on her red demon wings to strangle him. "NOW THEY'LL BE TRYING EXTRA HARD TO KILL YOU TOO! DAMN YOU THREE! I OFFICIALLY HATE EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Lilith! Stop strangling my brother!" I shouted, seeing that Sabo appeared practically limp in her hands as she shook him by the neck. "He just came back to life! Please keep him that way!"

"Fine! But I'm murdering all three of you later!" Lilith threatened. I would just have to accept that. Hopefully we would all survive her murdering us, but it seemed unlikely. Suddenly Lilith dived, abruptly dropping Sabo who barely caught himself before hitting the ground. Apparently somewhere along the like Sabo had eaten a Devil's Fruit because he had no issue flying all over the place. I was more concerned about the fact that Lilith had just leapt in front of our youngest brother, just in time to stop a blade aimed for his neck.

-Lilith POV-

Luffy was running again without my permission. _Dumbshit_. And Momonga was heading straight for him! He had his sword out. That wasn't good. Luffy jumped over the blade which would have cut him in half - apparently sensing it - but barely and face planted from the effort, grinding across the ground in front of him. I was the one to intercept the second blow.

"Vice Admiral Momonga," I greeted coldly. "Long time no see."

"Lilith," he acknowledged, sounding almost disappointed. "So you did survive. I thought you might, despite your stepfather's precautions. You have brought disgrace to the honor of your family name. Because of this I will kill you for him."

"I would just love to see you try," I smiled lazily up at him - what with him being taller than me and all, "I am not little girl anymore, old man. And I have done nothing but train since that day." I realized that I was still in demon form. Making my decision, I changed myself into a human. That should be all that I needed to handle this.

"So I don't even rate a powerful transformation to you, is that it?" Momonga noticed, apparently realizing what my choice clearly implied and taking offense. _Good. It was meant as an insult anyway._ "You may wish to amend your choice," he claimed. Then he disappeared. Ah. _So he thinks using the Six Styles against me will work._ Personally, I almost never bothered to use them. There were better ways to kill an opponent - more fun ways that involved lots of smashing and blood. I was distracted from my pursuit of Momonga by something my Observation Haki informed me of happening behind me.

Dalmatian had finger gunned Luffy in his chest, sending him flying backwards. As soon as I turned to offer my help I sensed need for Armament Haki and fast. I felt something chop into the back of my neck and the - perhaps too familiar - sensation of a blade bouncing off my strengthened skin. _Wait. A. Fucking. Second. Here._ I turned slowly, completely enraged. Momonga stood there, completely surprised that my head was still attached and that I knew how to use Armament Haki.

"Did you just cut my hair?" I asked him darkly. It was gone. I couldn't feel its familiar weight as I turned my head. He had definitely cut my hair. I wasn't really vain or anything but… my mom had liked my hair. I still liked my hair. I had inherited my hair from my father. And he. Just. Cut. My. Hair! I'll be honest here. I was mother fucking pissed and I still think I had every right to be. "Momonga. You . What right do you have to cut my hair?!"

"I was aiming for your head," he pointed out. Apparently he thought I should be more upset about that. _Dumbshit!_

"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!" I shouted at him as I drew my bat from my back and added spikes. "NEVER EVER TOUCH MY HAIR!"

I swung. Even with his Six Styles there was no Moon Walking his way out of this one. I was too fast for him. When traveling with Moon Walk, it's nearly impossible to maneuver. A person's brain doesn't work fast enough. That was exactly Momonga's problem now. His brain didn't process me lifting my bat and smacking him across the face in time to move out of the way. My eyes - on the other hand - were fast enough, even in human form. So I could see exactly what the spikes did to his face as the metal bit into his skin and the force of the blow crushed important things like jawbones and noses. I didn't crack his skull though. I easily _could_ have but I had a better idea.

I pulled some gum out of my pocket and chewed it vigorously. I normally don't chew gum during battle because choking to death would be one embarrassing way to die but I still carried it with me. Spitting it into my hand I wedged it firmly into his strange mohawk-ponytail hairdo. "And that is true justice, you stupid dumbshit. Cutting my hair like that. Huh. Now we're even. Well, I did break your face, but I feel that was justified. Seeing as we're fighting though I guess it's fair. Goodbye, Momonga. Good luck fixing your face." And I walked away. I didn't really expect to see him again. And I didn't really mind.


	25. What Desperation Costs Us

-Ace POV-

All I could do was watch in horror as a beam of light tore through Luffy's shoulder, causing a massive explosion behind him. I could feel the heat against my face and the light searing my eyes but I couldn't look away. Not when Luffy was in danger. I couldn't even cry out to him. There were veins going in the old man's hands as we both watched, horribly transfixed by what was happening before us. I knew he wanted to help but -

"Garp, don't forget you're one of us!" Sengoku warned darkly. _Like either of us could ever forget._ I thought bitterly. Gramps wasn't so stupid and, although part of me wanted to blame him, I couldn't. Gramps was an old man who'd always been a part of the Navy. He didn't know how to do anything else and I couldn't ask that of him. Not really. And anyone with half a heart could see how hard this was on him. He was in just as much pain as me.

Luffy was lying face down in front of Kizaru. I couldn't see him moving or even breathing from up here and all I could do was keep watching and hope, fervently that he was still alive. My precious little brother who still needed me around. Kizaru's leg lit up, glowing with the light of his Devil Fruit power and he prepared to kick Luffy away. Suddenly Lilith was there and she took the blow, flying backwards, bouncing over the ground before she could gain any traction. I was relieved a second later when she slammed into Pops's chest and he held her there upside down with one hand.

"Sabo! Move him now!" Lilith screamed, knowing, as I did, that Kizaru would just kick at Luffy again if he didn't get out of the way and fast.

"I got it!" Sabo answered and breezed between the two, taking Luffy with him. Inside I was unsure how to react to all of this. Sabo was alive. But he was also in danger. Because of me. And I couldn't do anything about it. My family was out there and I was up here. Chained down. Because I slipped up. They should not be punished for my mistakes - shouldn't have to die for me. They should just leave. It didn't matter if I died or not. It wouldn't matter. But I couldn't let my family die. It hurt so much. Sabo, Luffy, Lilith, Pops, Marco, all of them. I couldn't bear to lose any of them and I didn't want to know how it would feel.

Kizaru remained where he was and lowered his leg. With his powers, it probably would have been possible to go after them but something Lilith had once said came to mind. 'Kizaru is the laziest of the three. Probably the most powerful in terms of strength but slow to anger and slow to go all out. He's still extremely dangerous, but the least threatening of the three because he won't actively seek you out. Nothing compared to Akainu.' Apparently she'd been right about him being lazy.

_So long as my family is okay I don't care._

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Well hello there." Whitebeard was holding me upside down with one massive hand around my waist. "I am in a significant amount of pain. Give me a second. I think that asshole dislodged something." I focused my healing energies and heard a crack. A bolt of pain shot up my spine as one of my vertebrae jumped back into place. It hurt but I felt much better afterwards and managed to suppress my cry of pain - mostly. "Ah, that was nice," I took a deep breath. I really was completely fine now. I looked up at the old man. "You can put me down now. You know. If you want." Before he could respond I noticed something up on the wall from my position, giving me an advantage when it came to looking up - or down from my perspective. It was something very large. With a pointy chin. And purple hair. And too much makeup. And very, very large. Iva's face was hanging over the wall, engorged on Face-Hormone (which I still don't think is a normal hormone for the human body to have but whatever) and apparently very stressed out.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "This is exactly what I thought was happening!" Dimly I noticed Jinbe jumping down and landing next to me. "Are you still alive, Kitten?!"

"I am completely fine!" I shouted up to him. "Shrink your head down before you give someone a headache!"

"Lilith-san!" I turned to Jinbe who was standing beside me. "Are you okay!"

"Psh!" I dismissed. "I'm fine. I'm just upside down at the moment."

"If I put you down you'll rush right back into the fighting," Whitebeard accused. "You need a break. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"The hell I am!" I shouted. "Don't you look down on me! I'm just fine!"

Iva's gigantic head - along with the rest of him - fell and landed on some of the Whitebeards, effectively crushing them. "What are you doing?" Jinbe demanded. Apparently he didn't approve either.

"I'm sorry!" Iva apologized, face muffled by the asphalt.

"How boisterous you are," Whitebeard commented.

I'd had enough of this silliness. I still had at least a little control of my environment - even when being held upside down by Whitebeard. "Jinbe! Iva! I need you two to protect Luffy! Give him whatever support he needs, whether he asks for it or not! Right now he's not strong enough for this fight but it's not like we can just take him away from the front lines! I'll be fine! I've trained my entire life for this day! He hasn't! I need you to make sure he doesn't die! He's Ace's brother and Dragon's son! That's reason enough!"

"Lilith-san -" I could tell Jinbe wanted to stick with me but knew I was right. "I got it," he agreed, "I will protect Luffy-kun!"

"Kitty!" _Thank god his face is back to normal._ "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"As long as I don't keep having to jump in front of people, yeah. I'll be fine," I promised him. "With you too protecting Luffy that's one less headache to worry about. I'm counting on you!"

"Have you cleared your head yet?" Whitebeard asked me, lifting his arm to look me in the eye.

"My head is always clear. Now put me down so I can fight some more," I demanded. "I refuse to be useless like this."

To be honest, Whitebeard had given me a moment to cool my head. And I needed it. My emotions were running on overdrive. Worrying. Stressing. Being pissed. Being scared. Because I was all those things. Worried for Ace, Sabo, Luffy and everyone. Stressed because there wasn't enough I could possibly do to help them. Pissed because people kept trying to stop me. And scared. Scared because I knew the likelihood of everyone I cared about getting away unharmed shrank by the second. Maybe if I wasn't so selfish and if I had managed to keep my distance better I would have been able to keep my emotions in check. I wouldn't be so afraid. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't accidentally met Ace that one time. But I was here. And I was feeling messed up inside.

And I hated it - but part of me was happy. Happy because I was here. Fighting with people I cared about for someone I cared about and doing things that really mattered beyond just training myself every day. Happy because I did care. I cared about Ace - and everyone else - not because of my revenge but because of me. Yes, the larger part of me tried not to and kept my distance - but it didn't matter. I loved being like this. Doing something that mattered. With people that mattered to me.

And I was horribly selfish. How could I feel even a little bit happy in a situation like this? People were dying on both sides - I could hear their voices disappearing by the second- but I was still happy. Despite the danger and despite the pain, I loved it. It was nice.

* * *

-Whitebeard POV-

I set Lilith down but I don't think she noticed. She was much too preoccupied with her own thoughts, probably scheming. That would be very much like Lilith: to get so caught up planning that she forgot to actually take action. And then to take action and blow her own plan to bits. She was clever and impulsive and constantly struggled to reconcile the two.

Ace's little brother was face planted on the ground with Jinbe and the blue-coated boy crouching next to him. Apparently he had surpassed his limits. I wasn't surprised. He was only a rookie after all, no matter how much he'd managed to accomplish and no matter how high his goals. "He is nothing but a bundle of energy that just bluffs." I noted before looking up at Ace. My son was obviously worried. I couldn't blame him. "But I like fools like him." Raising my voice I shouted, "Those of you who want to die come forward!"

I was perfectly willing to crush anyone in my way, but Akainu chose that moment to block me. The two of us stayed like that for a moment. His foot was burning hot, dripping molten lava, planted firmly over my bisento and limiting my movement. "If I let you wreak havoc the island won't survive!" he informed me. As if I didn't know that perfectly well.

I chuckled at him. "Then why don't you protect it?" I taunted him lightly. He didn't have much of a sense of humor, not that I expected one. Akainu pulled back and sent an oversized magma fist at me. I punched it back. The clash between the two forces sent people flying from both sides as the collision wobbled, wavering back and forth through the air for a long, drawn out moment. I wasn't using my full strength but neither was he. We were just testing each other out.

"Hey!" Lilith jumped right into the vortex and kicked Akainu in the face without hesitation, quickly dancing back to land on her own two feet. "Don't go stealing my fight Old Man!" she shouted without turning to face me. "Akainu's mine!" I immediately stopped applying power as Akainu's ability to fight back wavered.

"Lilith, you don't have to do this alone," I told her, "He's standing in my way too."

"But he's my enemy." She didn't raise her voice and her back was to me but I knew what emotions she was struggling with: pride, determination, anger. "I will have my revenge. I will not let anyone destroy him but me. After everything I have been through I deserve that! You should understand!" Her control was slipping. I couldn't let her fight him like this or she would get herself killed.

"You are not strong enough," I warned her.

"AND I DON'T CARE!" Lilith shouted, still not turning her attention away from Akainu, "TEN YEARS IS LONG ENOUGH! JUST LET ME FIGHT HIM!" she begged. Her voice cut off quickly, like she was trying to hold back her emotions but it was too late for that. Her voice broke slightly on the word 'fight'.

"Not unless it proves absolutely necessary," I warned her, silently deciding to prevent that from happening. "Just sit back, brat. You need to take a deep breath and clear your head. You're too eager and too angry and you know it."

"Urgh!" Lilith stomped her foot angrily without turning her back on Akainu. "Don't gloat just because you're right old man!" she shouted angrily and she darted backwards. Disappearing from Akainu's range.

He hadn't said anything during the entire exchange. He just watched. Even not knowing anything about him I would have known he was analyzing the situation, taking in our interaction and the words exchanged, probing for weakness and running mental scenarios. Lilith was right when she'd said he was a cunning bastard. Hopefully, she hadn't just given away too much.


	26. Duty, Justice and Family

-Garp POV-

"What are you doing? Shoot him down!" Sengoku ordered. One of Whitebeard's brats, obviously a Devil Fruit user, was flying up to the scaffold where we stood. Bullets passed harmlessly through his body of blue flames as he beat his phoenix wings.

"It's not working!" someone shouted, panicked. _The recruits these days have no backbone._ My fist was clenched by my side so tightly I thought the nails might break the skin but of course they didn't.

"It's alright. Just keep shooting," Sengoku ordered, reassuring the men and maintaining control. He had a gift for leadership that I lacked. I was a man of action. But here I was, sitting, tying my own hands with this pointless indecision.

"Marco no!" someone shouted as the bird got closer. "Stay back you dumbshit!"

I had no choice. I interfered. I saw the bird's face flash in surprise before it met my Fist of Love. He changed course dramatically. "Commander Marco!" someone shouted. It didn't matter. I bore the Mark of Justice on my back. That mattered. I had a duty to carry out. I couldn't just stand and do nothing. The brat landed okay, reverting to human form. For a split second I felt relieved but I squashed the emotion. He was an enemy of the Navy, a pirate. I would not hesitate to crush him.

"I never asked you to fight." Sengoku pointed out. He seemed almost angry about it. But I knew I was not the type of man to do nothing.

My actions had caused a commotion down below but I took no notice. Calmly and with as much dignity as befit my station, I took a seat in the chair that had been provided for Akainu on the platform of the three Admirals. I looked down on the battle below me.

"Gramps," I hear Ace above me, his voice a pained and breathless whisper. It hurt but I could ignore it. I had more pressing things to deal with.

"If you want to go further, you'll have to kill me first," I told the redhead girl flapping her white Angel wings in front of me, "you brat."

"Lilith don't!" Ace shouted. "Please don't fight him!" he begged. It hurt to hear him that desperate but I would not let it sway me.

"What makes you think I'd hit an old man?" she shouted back, eyes alight. Gently, Lilith alighted on the platform in front of me, the back of her feet touching the fall behind her.

_Akainu had a stepdaughter now after his marriage. This was my first time meeting her. She was small, reserved, polite and obedient. She never looked anybody in the eyes and stayed out of everyone's way. When I approached her she politely asked, "May I help you with anything, Vice Admiral?"_

_"It's just Garp," I dismissed, "I don't like formality."_

_"Then may I help you, Garp?"_

_"What are you doing here, brat?"_

_"Admiral Akainu asked me to wait here and not cause any trouble, so that's what I'm doing." That answer rubbed me the wrong way somehow. It wasn't normal for kids her age to be so obedient. Ace and Luffy never listened to a word I or anybody else said and as annoying as it was I considered it perfectly healthy. But this kid just did what she was told and more. It was almost like there was no life in her._

_Before our conversation could go anywhere, Akainu returned and ushered the girl away. Before she left she turned, bowed and said, "Have a nice day, Garp. I hope we may speak again." It was a formality. And it was perhaps the most emotion I had seen from the little girl._

Now Lilith was here. She was still a brat but obviously in a different way than before. There were emotions running across her eyes like water, shifting and changing and raging in ways I couldn't identify. She stood proudly, staring me down in defiance and determination. She had obviously come a long way and for a moment I caught myself thinking I was glad that there was a fire in her eyes. But that was wrong. If she got that fire from being a pirate than maybe she was better off without it.

"I had a deep respect for you," she told told simply and without preamble. "I don't hold respect for many people and I definitely don't show it but you were on that list." She was using the past tense. "You really were a hero. You fought for true justice and you did it well. So why are you here now?"

"It is my duty," I told her. _That much should be obvious. You were in the Marines. You know how these things work. Why are you asking me?_

"Your duty, huh?" We both knew we weren't here to fight. Not with fists anyway. This was a clash of ideals. I had already decided on my course of action so I didn't think anything she said could change that. The fire in Lilith's eyes said she didn't think she would lose either though. "And what is that duty exactly?" she asked me.

"My duty is to the Marines."

"Not justice?" she asked immediately, as if she'd been expecting the answer and found it unsatisfactory.

"They are the same thing," I told her. The Marines stood for justice and justice is what we fought for. It was as simple as that.

"They really aren't," Lilith said simply. "Marines can do bad things and pirates can do good things. There are people you punish who do not deserve it and people you don't punish who do. I have seen it from both sides and I know that I am right. So do you. Justice is an ideal not an institution. If your duty is to justice then what kind of justice? The 'absolute justice' of the Marines or the true justice you fought for? Because they're different."

"Justice is the same no matter what you call it." _What are you getting at, brat?_

"Fine. How you define 'justice' doesn't matter then," she conceded but continued undeterred. "My next question: Is this justice?"

"What do you mean by that, brat?"

"Is it justice for Ace to be executed? For hundreds- no, thousands to die just so the navy can kill one man? So that the bloodline of a dead man disappears?" Lilith was good at using her words. She was using all the questions I had been asking myself but coming from her they sounded so reasonable. "Is it justice to punish the son for the sins of the father? To hate someone so much simply for being born? Even if that is justice then is that really your duty? Is your duty to justice or your family? Because he's just as much your grandson as Luffy is." Lilith hesitated but continued. "Ace and I - we don't talk about our pasts. It's depressing and I hate it. But he mentioned you once. He said he would have prefered you, back when he was a kid, but that it would never work."

A storm of questions leapt into my mind._ Ace would have prefered me? To what? To who? Roger? Whitebeard? And why wouldn't it have worked? I was his grandfather wasn't I?_ "What does that mean?" I asked her.

"He didn't say. I didn't ask." Lilith said simply. _Fat lot of good that does me._ "I didn't fly up here to fight you, Garp. I just wanted you to understand," she explained. Lilith turned her back and raised her wings in preparation to rejoin the battle.

"Wait, Lilith," I called after her. I had something to ask her first.

"Yes?" she turned back, apparently content to wait patiently for the moment and hear me out.

"What happened to you?" I asked, "Why did you of all people become a pirate?"

"This happened." She looked me square in the eyes, facing me full on. A hand reached up and she traced the scar down her chin, her throat, across her collarbone and part way down her chest. It looked like something had dripped from her mouth. My first thought was that Lilith had mistaken acid for her drink but she wasn't that stupid. I realized then what the burn was from. Something hot and liquidy: magma. "There was nothing else for me to do," she explained simply, apparently seeing that I'd made the connection. "And what do you mean by 'of all people'?" her voice hardened, "I was never one of you. From the moment I entered the Academy to the moment I left. It was all an act. I acted obedient. I acted devoted. I acted polite. I am not those things nor have I ever been. It was all for the purpose of my revenge. I hated every waking moment of those two years I spent there. And when I could take no more I left."

"So you became a pirate out of spite?" I asked. It was almost a ridiculous idea. That the meek little girl was so angry inside. But looking at her now I couldn't imagine her ever hiding it so completely, so deeply. She was just a kid. She'd been an early enlistment in the Academy and Akainu had pulled strings to get around the minimum age level. For someone so small and so young to hate so much for so long… It was painful. And it was unbelievable. And what had happened to the little girl who bowed and nodded? Was she really completely a lie?

"No, it wasn't spite," Lilith said simply. "The strong in this world currently fall into two categories: Marines and pirates. There are others but they are few. I wanted to be strong. So I became a pirate. And I became strong." She turned my back, once again preparing to leave. But she wasn't done speaking just yet. "I left the Marines because no matter how much I wanted to destroy my step father I refused to become like him. I couldn't take it," she explained. "You were once a man whom I respected. I do not find it inconceivable that you can still be that man. But consider this: Why are you a Marine? - No, don't answer just yet. Let me explain." She waited and I let her speak. Whatever it was she wanted to say I would listen. I might have owed her that much. "You've been a Marine for a long time so your reasons may have changed. People change. Times change. Priorities change. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Change one thing and it may mean you need to change another. If being part of the Navy no longer follows what you believe to be right then stop. If it does then don't." Lilit took a deep breath. "Personally I don't care what you do - it doesn't matter. I will save Ace either way. I will protect all your grandsons, even from you, should it prove necessary. If you choose to fight us I will fight back. If you choose to help us I will thank you." She turned to face me again. I could tell she was fighting the urge to rejoin the battle with every passing second but thought that this conversation was more important at the moment. "I forgive you by the way," she added, "If you'd just taken the promotion then my stepfather wouldn't have gotten it. But I respect your reasoning and can't really blame you. So I forgive you for that. If you choose to betray your family I will speak to you again. If I find your reasons unacceptable we will fight."

"Was that just a threat?" I honestly couldn't fathom little Lilith threatening anybody, perhaps least of all me. We had gotten along well. I had even given you a few extra lessons. For her to bite back at me…

She shrugged. "I guess it might have been. It's just what it is. I've wasted enough time here. Perhaps I shall see you later, Garp." And she jumped. I was glad I was already sitting down. That little brat had given me a lot to think about, just when I thought I'd made my decision. _Almost like she did it on purpose. But no, the Lilith I knew wasn't that clever._ But this new Lilith… I didn't know her at all, did I?


	27. A Reason to Live

-Ace POV-

"Hurry up and execute ace! Get a substitute right away!" Sengoku ordered.

"Yes sir!" I heard from somewhere behind me.

I didn't really care much about that. It didn't matter to me how quickly I died. I was sorry to leave my family but it was for the best really.

"Hello, hello?" a voice asked from Sengoku's pocket, "Can you hear me old man or have you gone deaf as well as blind?" _Is that… Lilith? No… it can't be. What would she want?_

"Who is this?" Sengoku demanded of the snail.

"What? You don't recognize me?" she faked offense, "It's Lilith. Sup," she greeted. _She's insane. But you've got to love her for it… huh?_

"You aren't Lilith," Sengoku maintained, "Lilith died. You are an imposter and a distraction."

I rolled my eyes. Having already had this conversation once was enough for me but Lilith had other ideas. "If I were an imposter I wouldn't be able to tell you that the first time we met you accidentally mistook me for one of the servants and asked me to bring you something to drink, now would I?" the little snail in the hand of the Fleet Commander asked. It was just dripping with sarcasm and smugness. There really wasn't any other way for her to know that story.

"..." Even Sengoku had no argument against it. I resisted the urge to smile. Mostly because I didn't feel like getting hit in the head again. I was suicidal, not masochistic.

"In other words: yes. It's me. And yes: I'm very much so alive," Lilith declared proudly.

"What do you want? How did you get this line?" he demanded. _Well he accepted that quickly._

"I want to save Ace," she said frankly, "I would have thought that would be obvious. And I stole this line when I kicked the shit out of Sentomaru. Oh, and his Pacifistas. I've been running around causing problems for some time now. Did you really not notice when I went all giant and played baseball with lava?" she asked. Apparently her attention was divided on the other end because she said, "Oh, Iva, give him a shot of Tension Hormone. He can take it." "But Kitty-" I didn't recognize the voice before Lilith cut it off. "Don't call me that. Luffy needs to be in this fight so we give him the strength to fight. Any problems with that?" _Luffy? What's wrong with him? What are you giving him? Why does he need more strength?_ I'd lost track of him and Sabo in the mele some time ago and hadn't found them again. I was afraid that they'd been killed but apparently they were fine. The snail kept talking and I tried not to listen too obviously in case Sengoku chose to hang up just to spite me. "Sabo, he's strong, right?" "Strong enough," Sabo replied." "Then see to it that you convince Iva. I'm busy right now." "Who are you talking to?" he asked. Their entire conversation was being picked up through the den den mushi and apparently Sengoku didn't like it.

"Are you ignoring me, Lilith?" he asked, apparently pissed off. "You're the one who called me."

"You're talking to Sengoku?!" "I told you I was busy, now shut up Sabo. Sorry about that. Anyway, I really just wanted to talk to Ace if that's okay," Lilith said. "I would just fly up there but I don't want to be punched in the face so I decided against it."

"Why would I let you talk to him?" Sengoku asked.

"Because if you give me a full five minute conversation without interruptions," Lilith began. I knew that voice. That was Lilith's bargaining voice. I'd never seen her walk away without getting exactly what she wanted and usually for half its worth. I could practically hear her grinning on the other end of the line, "I will personally hand over something of interest to you."

"And what would that be? Yourself?"

"If I was going to hand myself in I wouldn't need a den den mushi. No. I'll return the video den den mushi you've been missing. I know it's been bothering you how he just disappeared. I've got him. He's been very helpful to me. A wonderful little reporter, this guy. Are you interested?" Sengoku was silent for a moment. "I'm waiting~." Lilith might just be having a little too much fun with this one.

"Very well," Sengoku agreed, "You may have five minutes. I fully expect that snail back."

"And you'll get him," Lilith reassured him bluntly, "I'm a pirate but I do keep my word. You have a deal. Hand me to Ace."

The den den mushi was placed on the ground in front of me. "Lilith?" I asked. "What are you doing? Where are you? Are my brothers-"

"They're fine. I'm babysitting them very well. Luffy's exhausted but he'll bounce back quick." I don't think she made the bad rubber joke on purpose. "Sabo isn't missing a beat," she reported, "None of the Commanders have fallen and I am mostly unharmed." I breathed a sigh of relief but tensed at the word 'mostly'. Lilith's standards of being injured did not match a normal person's. 'Mostly unharmed' might mean missing a limb. "How are you?" Lilith asked me.

I was stunned. "Why does that matter?! I'm fine! What are you even doing here, Lilith? You shouldn't see it when I -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I didn't know a den den mushi could actually shout that loud but then again this was Lilith. She defied logic. "You are not going to die! I forbid it! I can't stand the thought of it! Stop being so selfish and live dammit! None of us would be here if we didn't love you! Nobody wants you to die! I don't want you to die! Please! Don't you dare leave me alone!"

"Lilith… I…" I what? I wouldn't leave her? I wouldn't die? Could I really make that kind of promise to her? Hadn't I once made that promise to Luffy, back when we were kids and we thought Sabo had just died? How would he feel if I broke that promise? What about Sabo? Or Pops? Or Lilith? I didn't want to do that to them! Lilith hadn't cried the entire time I'd known her but even through the den den mushi I could see tears at the corner of it's eyes. She was holding back tears for me. I hadn't even died yet. But if I did…

I touched my head to the floor in front of me, hiding my face. "What's the matter, Fire Fist?" Sengoku asked.

"I'm… Dammit!" I still didn't know what I was.

I could hear the voices coming up from below me. I knew what they were saying. "Ace-kun! Wait right there! I'll save you with my life!" That was Jinbe. "We're coming for you, Ace!" Haruta. "Ace please!" Lilith again. "Ace! We'll save you at any cost!" "Wait for us, Ace!" "Don't give up!"

"Dammit!" I shouted, "My mind is so warped!" I complained. "It's not the right time for this!" I was trying to hold it all in but it was like a damn broke and everything just came flooding out. There was no stopping the tears. "Pops and my brothers and Lilith and my friends are going down one by one bleeding but…" I could barely afford to admit it, even to Lilith,whom I trusted so completely. But she wouldn't judge. She would tell me it's okay. "I'm so happy and I can't stop crying! At this moment, I'm starting to think I wanna live!" I admitted.

"You stupid Flaming Dumbshit!" she shouted at me. I really should have expected that. "That's a good thing! We want you to live too! I swear to you Ace: I'll get you out of this. You tell Sengoku I don't care if I have to fight him too, I'm not letting you die on me! Okay?! I don't want you to! So get your shit together and when we get up there you fight with us, you got that?"

"Yeah! I got it, Lilith!" I agreed, still crying, "Thank you!" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well it is my job as the smart one," apparently she'd gotten her emotions under control faster than I could. "You just hang tight, okay?"

Suddenly another voice cut into the conversation. It didn't belong to Sengoku. I didn't recognize it. _Who else would have access to this line?_ "Lilith, your tenacity knows no bounds," something about the deep, masculine voice gave me a bad vibe. I don't even get vibes. It's not something I do.

"I am a very determined person." Lilith's demeanor had changed entirely. She was cold and calculating and cautious all at the same time. Most of all, under all those other cool, controlled emotions, she was angry and I could hear it. _Who is this guy?_ "It's very useful, being this stubborn," Lilith informed im. "Helps me overcome things that would kill a normal person."

"Your Devil Fruit abilities are not to be confused with you having actual power," the man said coldly. "I made that mistake once and it won't happen again. You are weak. Weaker than I had thought possible. Weaker than you have any right to be."

"So says you. But we'll see, won't we, Sir?" It was the sir that explained everything. This man was Akainu. Lilith's stepfather and nemesis. An Admiral and a psychopath.

I suddenly felt the need to say something. "If you lay a hand on Lilith…" I wasn't sure how to complete that threat. I was, after all, already chained to an execution platform. There wasn't much I could do in this situation and even if I were free I was in no condition to take on an Admiral after so long in Impel Down and restrained by Sea Stone cuffs. And they both knew it.

"What are you going to do, boy?" Akainu asked insultingly. "You're going to die here. This is no time to be making empty threats."

"Akainu. I don't care that you're here," Lilith declared calmly, taking his attention, "I will save Ace here, today. I fully expect that I will destroy you someday. Whether or not I carry out my revenge today remains to be seen."

"You're going to die here too, traitorous little brat. I'll see to it." Somehow when he said it it sounded very believable, not like an empty threat at all.

Lilith was unphased. "Yes, well, won't that be nice? Anyway, my five minutes are up so Ace, I'll be seeing you. Akainu, fuck off. Sengoku - since I know you're still listening in - I set the video den den mushi was left on the ground back when I was talking to Garp. I knew you would accept my offer. You can just ask him to pick the damn thing up."

Sengoku grabbed the den den mushi and demanded, "Lilith! What are you planning?!" but the line went dead. Lilith had said her bit.

-Lilith POV-

Well that went better than I expected. Honestly, I wasn't so sure that five minutes would be enough time but apparently that's all I needed. Ace wanted to live. That was mission accomplished in my book. Akainu butting in was something I anticipated as a probability but hoped to avoid. I really had left Mushi-chan with Garp when he wasn't looking. And by 'wasn't looking' I mean when he blinked. That was how fast I was. I'd thought up my little plan as soon as I'd flown high enough to see over the walls.

Bug-chan was frozen on the other side. I could guess instantly who did it and why he took notice of such a small time - in his books no time - pirate. Bug-chan's den den mushi had gotten him into trouble just like I warned. So, logically, my next step would be to go help him. Him and his den den mushi. Flying over the wall on my angel wings I smiled to myself. I technically hadn't lied to Sengoku. But just because he thought he'd taken a piece out of play didn't mean I couldn't use it against them.

This was just as much a battle of wits as it was of blades. Who won was determined not just by the victor of the battle but by the victor of the public sympathy. In the beginning, the people were firmly on the side of the the Navy and the Navy knew it. They felt it entitled them to use dirty tactics and get away with it. But the newspapers liked a good sensation. And what could be more sensational than this - a just pirate? The only remaining question was whether or not the World Government would try to censor the papers. I could insinuate that either way. Either they tried to hide it because they were ashamed of the truth or they couldn't stop the reporters because everything they said was true.

I landed next to the still-frozen Bug-chan and inspected him. "Well I've seen worse," I decided. "Aokiji didn't freeze you all the way through. It's just a thin layer. I can fix that." I transformed to my Demon form. Some of the nearby escapees freaked out at that and started mumbling religious gibberish. I understood why - an Angel turning into a Demon was perhaps a bit strange to normal people. "Relax," I told them running estimations in my head, "I'm not going to hurt him. Bug-chan and I go way back. You lot just stand there and watch." I clicked my teeth together and exhaled steadily. The effect was like a blowtorch. The ice melted away almost instantly - it was a thinner layer than I expected actually - and Bug-chan jumped up, screaming, and grabbing his butt.

"Yaaahhh!" he screamed. "Hothothothothothot!" He took a few minutes of scooting his but across the ice to calm down before he realized I was there. "Lilith!" he accused angrily, "You set me on fire!"

"You're welcome," I informed him. "I did just save your life after all."

"You set me on fire!" he repeated. Skip Pirate King he was the king of stating the obvious. "You're a Demon!"

The inmates chorused behind him "Demon-Woman!"

"Well obviously," I agreed. I mean I was in Demon form and all. There was nothing to be offended about. "Anyway, can I borrow your den den mushi?"

"What? No! I'm using it!" Apparently he was still holding it because he clutched it to his chest protectively. "Leave me alone!"

"I'll give you a treasure map if you'll give me the den den mushi~," I offered in a sing song voice. I knew how to get Bug-chan's attention.

"A real treasure map this time?" he asked suspiciously. Last time I'd made that promise I drew by hand right in front of him. He'd been pissed to say the least. But I didn't technically lie. I never said it had to be legit.

"Yes, a real treasure map," I rolled my eyes. I was pretty sure it was real anyway. Naw, I didn't want to accidentally lie to Bug-chan - again. "Actually, since I haven't checked to make sure it's legit I'll give you two," I offered.

"Deal!" Bug-chan shouted, shoving the den den mushi into my hands. "Where's my map - no, maps?" he asked, delightedly doing a little dance.

I pulled my little black book out of my back pocket. I always kept it hidden and always kept it with me, held closed by a thin leather strap and overflowing with papers - vivre cards, treasure maps, important information, the occasional grocery list, den den mushi information, ideas and strategies. I stuffed everything in there. But it didn't take me more than a moment to find what I was looking for. I held out the right papers to the blue haired clown. "Here you go," I said simply. Bug chan gave what on anyone else would be an evil laugh and clutched the papers to his chest greedily. "Yes, yes I know. With that treasure you can become the Pirate King. We know." I'd heard the rant a hundred times. Probably more. I didn't need to hear it again so I started flying away from him and his prison cronies. "I have complete faith in you!"

"She has faith in Captain Buggy!" someone shouted.

"Captain Buggy is amazing!" the rest of them chorused.

_And you're all idiots._ I flew back to the battle, new den den mushi on my shoulder. "It's just so fun being smarter than everyone," I muttered as I flapped my Demon wings and gained altitude. "Sengoku's going to be so pissed when he realizes there was another den den mushi." I cackled slightly. "I'd love to see his face! - Then again… I'd rather not get sucker punched buddha style. Maybe I'll keep it a secret for a bit."

-Law POV-

Like most of the Supernovas, I was back at Shabondy, watching the show. Lilith really was proving to be a most interesting specimen. Her transformations were interesting and her fighting style shifted constantly. I surmised that she knew many fighting styles and choose whichever one she felt like at the moment. It was her personal interactions that were most interesting. Strawhat. Whitebeard. The Vice Admiral. Hawk Eyes. Akainu. She knew them all and she knew them well. While it was obvious that she was fighting for her life, it also looked like she was having the time of her life, laughing as she smashed people's skulls in and making snarky comments. Lilith was strong. Stronger than any of her opponents thus far, barring Hawk Eyes and Akainu, but she was still alive.

And her approach was interesting. _What exactly is she hoping to accomplish by keeping the den den mushi line open?_ It was obviously a calculated move. Lilith was smart and she knew what she was doing. _But what exactly is her goal there?_ I was tempted to guess revenge against Akainu, having drawn the conclusion from her interactions with her 'Uncle Smokey' and Akainu himself, both in person and over the den den mushi call, but that didn't seem right. How would having a den den mushi help her kill him?

I turned my back on the screen. I had a front row seat but this wasn't good enough. Marineford was the place to be right now. "Come, Bepo," I ordered after me shortly. I wasn't in the mood for arguing. Lilith was a puzzle and I wanted to know how she worked. It was always most reliable to do research in person. "We're going to Marineford."


	28. The Cost of Being a Meatshield

-Lilith POV-

Whitebeard fell to his knees and puked blood. _That doesn't make any sense._ Yeah, he'd been stabbed but he was tough and he wasn't that old. Seventy two was… okay. It was pretty old but he was Whitebeard. He doesn't puke blood. I was next to the old man in an instant, diving out of the sky. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and a trail of blood dripped from his nose as well. That doesn't look good.

"Damn," the old man mumbled.

"Pops!" Haruta shouted turning. Akainu landed before us. It was perhaps the worst situation I could think of: me protecting someone from Akainu. I was - maybe - just strong enough to fight him without any distractions. I couldn't do this. But I stood in front of the stupid old man anyway and took a fighting stance.

Akainu took a few steps forward, completely ignoring my presence. "Even you can't win out against the onslaught of time, Whitebeard." He raised a flaming molten fist.

I gulped, remembering what that fist could do when he was serious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco running towards us as fast as he could. _That idiot!_ "Marco!" I shouted, "Behind you!" He twisted just in time to see Kizaru's light beam drive through his own chest. He spat blood and fell.

"Marco!" Jozu shouted.

I didn't turn. "Stay focused on your own fight!" I ordered him. I heard the sound or ice cracking over another body and heard Haruta call Jozu's name. I wanted to turn and help but I knew better than to turn my back on Akainu and leave Whitebeard here alone. _I hate having to choose among my friends!_

"Should I be the last voice you hear before you die?" Akainu asked Whitebeard.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I informed him. I knew I looked brave but we could both see through it. I was out of my league here. A large blot of lava fell from his hand and landed on the cobblestones, hissing as it slowly cooled. I gulped again. Whitebeard had managed to got to his feet behind me but I knew he couldn't dodge the coming blow - not in his current condition. Maybe if he were twenty or thirty years younger but he wasn't. I had to block it for him - or, barring that, take as much of it as I could without getting myself killed.

I leapt up, between the two, arms crossed in front of me, wings out to the side so they wouldn't get crushed between our bodies by the force of the attack. Akainu's fist collided with my wrists, sending me backwards with more violence than I anticipated. If Whitebeard hadn't been standing behind me like a wall I surely would have gone flying.

As it was Akainu's Haki was slightly stronger than mine. I could feel my strength waver and the heat start to eat into my flesh. It was an upsettingly nostalgic sensation. When I couldn't take it anymore I cried out. Akainu increased the power and there was an explosion all across my front. I heard Ace's voice scream, "Lilith! Pops!" I think I blacked out for a second there. I don't know. It might have been longer.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

Luffy was back on his feet. "You better keep in mind that if you let yourself collapse again you won't be able to bounce back! Okay?," I explained to him. Hopefully he would actually listen for once. "If you fall again you're not getting back up. You understand?"

"The Energy Hormone is just fooling your body," Iva agreed, "It isn't repairing any of the damage!"

"Luffy are you listening to us?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't mind, this was Luffy after all, but this was important.

My little brother was panting slightly as he recovered from the injection, facing the scaffold. Ace was up there. "I..." Luffy breathed.

"We," I corrected. I suppose it didn't matter if he heard or not after all.

"I won't fall again and we will save Ace!"

Distantly I heard Iva muttering, "What?! Another groundless statement," but I paid him no mind. Luffy had his mind set on something and so did I. There was nothing that would stop us now. Especially since Lilith had made up her mind ages ago. She needed no affirmation or reminder. She was more determined, once she made up her mind, than anyone I knew. And she was strong. We had lots of strong allies. And we all wanted nothing more than to save Ace. It was impossible not to feel confident.

"Look at them!" Luffy pointed out. Two replacement executioners had made it out onto the platform. They were getting ready to execute Ace again. _I'm not going to let that happen!_

Luffy and I started running at the same time, towards the scaffold. "Wait!" Iva called behind us but neither of us gave him a second thought. We had to get to Ace before anything bad happened!

The marines were giving shouts of "Strawhat!" and "Here they come!" Luffy leapt and kicked a guy as he blocked our path. I whacked someone out of the way with a massive wall of wind, shoving him aside and probably breaking something. Someone managed to get a whip around Luffy's throat but I cut it before he could even be pulled off his feet. Another man with a scar over one eye tried to stab me in the heart but Luffy punched him away before I could react. We kept running and grinned at each other. It was like nothing had changed since we were kids.

"If you want to pass, you've got to take down all of us!" "We'll show you the power of the Navy!" "Die, pirate scum!" They were all ganging up on us, creating a wall of mass between us and Ace, not stopping us but slowing us down.

Off to the right I heard an explosion and felt the heat on the side of my face even from this distance. Someone cried out - a woman. I turned. _Lilith!_ "Oi, Luffy! Lilith's in trouble!" I shouted.

Frantically he looked from Ace to the direction of the scream. "What do we do?!" he panicked. "We've got to save Ace but-"

"I'm fine! Save Ace!" That was Lilith's voice. I ran, Luffy on my heels, neither of us looking back. I wanted to check on Lilith but she wasn't in immediate danger. Ace was. Lilith would have to wait.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

It was the pain that woke me up again. Very effectively too. I could feel burns all across the front of my body, severely limiting my movement and making everything sting. Aside from that though something was off. I felt lopsided. I looked to the right, slowly and painfully. There was no shoulder there to properly attach to my arm - which was instead connected to the rest of my body by a thin slab of skin and muscle that normally made up my armpit. _There's a hole in my body. A very big one. The size of Akainu's fist even._ I was probably in shock. I was definitely in pain. I will spare you the details and say this: It hurt. It looked gross. And it hurt. That needed saying twice.

I cast about with my Observation Haki. I was very good with it and could sense what was going on around me pretty accurately, even in the middle of a battle like this. Akainu wasn't here anymore. Whitebeard was slightly more tired but not in immediate danger. There were more people on the Scaffold than there should have been._ They've replaced the executioners! I can't let myself become a distraction!_ "I'm fine!" I shouted as loudly as I could over the pain, "Save Ace!" That would have to be enough for now.

"Lilith!" Somehow Marco had made it here. I'd thought Kizaru shot him. No. He did get _shot. Damn. The pain's making my brain go all fuzzy. I need to concentrate here!_ "Lilith are you okay?" he asked me, panicked. There was a pair of Sea Stone handcuffs on one of his wrists. Even as injured as I was I could still break it with my Demon strength. It was difficult but I snapped it anyway. "You look horrible!" it was meant as an expression of concern but I could have taken it as an insult if I were in better shape. Admittedly though I must not have looked so hot, covered in burns and steaming in places. I didn't feel so hot either - or rather I felt too hot. Lava can do that to you.

"Marco, small favor?" I asked him, barely getting the words past my charred throat. Without hesitating or asking for explanation he extended his hands, coated in healing blue phoenix flames. I could have healed the burns myself, but it would have taken me a significant amount of energy whereas it barely took Marco a moment's thought. I breathed a sigh of relief as the burns closed and my normal skin reappeared. Hell, even my wings had gotten damaged by the lava. That stuff was hot. "Where's Akainu?" I asked nervously. I didn't like how he's just disappeared while I was unconscious.

"The Magma Brat left after I took a cannon to the face," Whitebeard reported.

I hmph-ed. "I bet you were all 'bitch please, I'm Whitebeard motherfuckers' and scared the shit out of them, am I right?"

"I did not say that," Whitebeard deadpanned. "Where did you get that idea?"

I looked at Marco. "Only sort of," he reported.

"Close enough!" I decided. "I need to get going!" I accidentally tried to sit up without fixing my shoulder first and cried out in pain - but mostly surprise. My eyes watered slightly. "Okay I need to fix that first," I muttered, "Otherwise me and my arm will be useless."

"Why don't you just sit the rest of this one out, okay? You've done more than enough. Take a break." I stared at Marco. I understood why he said that. He wanted to protect me and to make sure I'd be safe. I'd done a lot and I was running on fumes. But how could I possibly have done enough? Ace was still in danger. Sabo was still fighting. Luffy was fueled only by Energy Hormone. Whitebeard was puking up blood a second ago but he was still going. Marco himself had just been shot in the chest. I couldn't do nothing. I had to keep fighting. Of course though, I didn't explain it quite that eloquently.

"I don't need a fucking break!" I shouted. "I just said I'm perfectly fine! Just a little tired is all."

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Lilith," Whitebeard warned me. I knew he was just concerned but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing so I could 'regain my strength'. I couldn't do nothing. I would never do nothing.

"You shut up you old geezer!" I shouted at him, "What happened to the 'more experienced generation', huh? I just saved you ass! So shut up don't tell me what to do! I can still breath and I can still fight so don't try and stop me because I won't let you!" I took several deep breaths. That outburst had been childish and uncalled for but this was not the time to apologize. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. He understood apparently. _Good._ I turned to Marco. "I just need a little more energy so I can regrow my shoulder," I told him. "Can you get the man with the oversized head and the purple hair for me? Or woman if that's the case?"

"Uh… You mean that guy?" Marco pointed. I couldn't really turn properly so he held me up a little. I saw Iva from my position slightly tilted at an odd angle but obviously himself. Nobody else would ever dress that way in a million years.

"Yeah, that's him. I just need to borrow him for a little bit. Then I'll be right perfectly okay."


	29. A Choice to Be Made

-Lilith POV-

"Woah! I feel great!" I grinned at Iva. "That shit works every time! Thanks!"

"Yes, I know but-" Iva protested, obviously worried but I just dismissed his concerns. I'd heard it before and I'd probably hear it again. I finished his sentence for him.

"I'll crash later and it's just fooling my body. I know. I just needed the energy to fix my shoulder," I agreed. "I've got to catch up to Sabo and Luffy before they go and get themselves killed! I promised Garp that I'd look after them since he's supposed to be trying to kill them!" I didn't really give Iva a chance to respond before running off in Dryad form but I didn't think he was all that surprised. Marco had gotten him for me rather quickly, practically dragging him by the leotard and not bothering to explain why. I would have to thank both of them later. I always paid my debts.

I caught up to the two idiots almost immediately. I was glad. My need to take a nap had temporarily disappeared and my muscles were all functioning properly thanks to my healing factor. I estimated I had about another two to six hours before I crashed depending on how hard I pushed myself. It was a wide bracket but hopefully it would be long enough.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I told the two brothers.

"Oh good, Lilith!" Sabo greeted without really turning, "You scared me for a second there! Don't do that!" It was necessary to shout as we ran mostly because of the battle around us, but I guessed Sabo was a little bit mad at me too.

"Sorry!" I wasn't very sincere about it though. "I'm okay now though! Let's go!"

"Coby!" Luffy shouted, completely changing the subject.

_Who the fuck is Coby? Is he strong?_ "Someone you guys know?" I asked Sabo. He just shrugged. "Need help?" I offered Luffy.

"No! I've got it! He's my future rival!" Luffy replied, leaping into the air and pulling back for a punch. _Ah, Luffy's opponent then. Nothing to worry about. Everyone needs a good rival, though he looks a bit weak for now._ The pink haired kid knew Six Styles - or at least some of them - but Luffy was faster when he was in second gear. His fist met Pinkie's face and we didn't even stop. It was a little brutal by Luffy's standards but I was hardly one to complain. I would have used a spiked bat.

The executioners were adjusting their blades. _They're doing it again!_ That was a bad sign. I couldn't climb in Dryad form and I couldn't fly there fast enough.

"Shit!" Sabo yelled.

"Damn!" Luffy swore.

"FUCK!" I screamed. And then, "Move!" I rammed their faces into the floor as lasers shot over our heads. Looking up I identified Pacifistas - thankfully not Kizaru - preparing to fire again. Luffy looked alarmed. "Sabo!" I ordered, "Can you handle those or - ?"

"I got it!" he shouted, changing direction. I should have know he would be at that level. He'd been a surprisingly good opponent for a while there and he could only have gotten stronger since then.

"Will he be okay?" Luffy asked as we kept on running without his brother.

"Don't worry!" I shouted back, "I trained against Sabo back when I spent some time with the Revolutionary Army! He'll be fine!"

"Do you want to see the future?" Sengoku taunted, "I'll show it to you, Whitebeard. Do it!" The executioners raised their blades above their heads. My heart leapt into my throat. What do I do? I couldn't throw anything because I'd just miss. I couldn't get there in time. What do I do?

"It's futile! Do you think I can't stop you from doing it?" I heard Whitebeard shout but I knew there wasn't much he could do in that condition either. Not fast enough.

"Watch, Whitebeard!" Sengoku shouted.

"Don't do it!" Luffy protested, narrowly dodging a club to the back of the head - and only because I forced his head down for a second there.

"Stop!" Sabo's voice ordered somewhere behind us.

Luffy and I were fighting desperately but we were getting nowhere fast enough to do anything. _Please, Ace! No! I don't want you to die! NO!_ "ACE!" I screamed.

The blades went down.

"DON'T DO IT!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. As he did so, he released a massive wave of Conquerer's Haki. It was unrefined, untrained, unpracticed and unpredicted, but it got the job done. Navy soldiers fell around us, eyes rolled back in their heads. The executioners fell too.

Well at least someone here can use it properly - I wish I could have done that. It was selfish and petty of me, but it was true. I wished I had been the one to save Ace. _I_ wanted to be there for him. I wasn't sure where this idiotic impulse was coming from or why I felt that way but it was ridiculous. I would under no circumstances be jealous of the Rubbery Dumbshit. It just wasn't going to happen. So I squashed the emotion, stomped on it, locked it in a box deep in the corner of my heart and put up a bunch of mental 'don't go there' signs. I'd deal with that shit when everyone was safe. Not before then. If I tried to deal with that on top of everything else right now… well, I'd probably get myself killed.

Luffy seemed a little surprised that everybody had fallen down. I grabbed his arm, "Let's go you genius dumbshit!" the genius part just sort of slipped out when I realized he'd just saved Ace. I was so glad Ace wasn't dead. _No! Bad Lilith! Concentrate!_

Everyone else seemed to have fallen into a shocked silence but not us two. "I'm on my way!" Luffy shouted.

"We're coming, Ace!" Sabo materialized out of the air beside us. I recognized that both he and I were going slower than we needed to for Luffy's sake but I didn't question it. If my gut hadn't told me to ditch him yet I wasn't going to. I'd figure out why I though he would be so helpful later.

_As useful and well timed as that Conquerer's Haki was we're in trouble now. All those idiots will be taking him seriously not as the son of Dragon but for himself. They like to kill 'weeds' before they can sprout!_ "Luffy, you stick with me and Sabo, okay?" I told him, "You need to be careful with these idiots gunning for you, got it? Your power just freaked them out!"

"Huh? What power?" _So he really doesn't even realize. What does he think happened just then? Everyone randomly passed out from excitement?! Dumbshit!_

"Nevermind!" Sabo dismissed, "We'll explain later!"

"Don't let him escape this battlefield! If you do he'll prove a formidable foe for us! Make sure he dies!" _Doberman, I hate you. You're making my job here so much harder than it has to be._ But his words brought forth a surge of Marines. They charged like they were no longer afraid to die. I would have no problem granting their wish. But it proved unnecessary

I heard the familiar sound of air cracking and people screaming as Whitebeard sent out a punch from behind us. Much of the way was cleared. _Well that's helpful._ "Thanks, Older Generation!" I shouted at him. "Are you finally passing the torch?"

He laughed slightly, "Not yet, Brat! These navy soldiers are a bunch of cowards! They need such strength to fight a fledgling! I thought you wanted to kill me!" And he punched the air again. A refreshingly large number of Marines went flying.

"We're gonna protect Pop's back!" Izo shouted. The other Commanders and the normal Whitebeards cheered in reply.

_Thank you old man! You're saving his ass!_ It wasn't just because we needed the Marines to go down - Luffy needed a distraction to get as much of the attention directed away from him as possible. That's why we needed all the major players out here running crazy. Myself included. "Here we go boys!" I shouted jovially, "This is our chance!"

Luffy didn't bother to reply, just jumped and kneed someone in the face. Sabo swung his pipe and made a huge gash across a Marine's chest with his Kaze Kaze powers. There was no need to reply. I heard swords clash and guns fire and hand cannons explode._ Fuck! The damn Navy's finding their feet again!_ Forcing things like this wasn't smart - we should be letting the others keep up with us so they could hold our backs - but it didn't matter. Charging ahead was more important now. _We've got this! Let's go!_ Because why would we stop?

"From now on, back up the D's with all your strength!" Whitebeard shouted. _Does that include me? Fuck it, I've decided it does!_ The Whitebeards were shocked, even the Commanders.

"Take care of Strawhat and his companions right now!" Kizaru ordered pointing.

"Who's a fucking companion?!" I demanded, screeching, "I'm your motherfucking nightmare you Sparkly Bastard!"

"Why am I ranked below my little brother?!" Sabo complained too.

Dalmatian jumped out at us, fingers extended to make a Finger Gun. "Doma!" I ordered. He was there in an instant, sword extended. Dalmatian lost his fingers. "Decalvans!" I shouted as they went to block Doberman's attack. _Wow. Attacked by two dogs in a row. Fucking weird._ "McGuy! Take Onigumo before I flip the fuck out!" His sword sparked as he blocked the larger helmeted man's creepy spider arms. _Damn that guy's freaky! Why would anyone ever eat a Spider Type Zoan Fruit? Creepy as fuck!_ But I didn't let it deter me. I had bigger things to do.

"We pirates of the New World will assist you!" "We've got your backs!" "Ace-chan's right there! Let's go, Strawhat!"

"Great but I'm in charge! You got that?!" I demanded loudly.

They shouted their consent. "Let's go, Lilith!" "We've got this!" "Just keep moving!" "For Ace!"

"Good, if we let Luffy be in charge we're doomed," I muttered to myself.

Sabo snorted beside me. "You're just as bosy as ever," he teased, kicking someone in the face as he ran.

"That's because nobody else can do things properly!" I protested. "It's for the best!" Sabo laughed. "That means you know I'm right!"

"Lilith!" Ramba shouted besides me, "You and the other two keep moving! We won't let anyone slow you down!"

"I got it! Thanks, Ramba!" I shouted back.

"Now I'm one of 'those two'?" Sabo complained.

"Quit your whining!" I scolded him. Raising my voice I shouted again, "Get these Navy Dumbshits out of our way! We're saving Ace!" As an afterthought I added, "Old man! Don't let 'me rush you!" He didn't reply but a bunch of soldiers went flying over my head from behind so I assumed he got the message. He probably didn't need the reminder but it never hurt.

A green light sprang towards Sabo from the side. I recognized it. _Why is Mihawk attacking Sabo? He doesn't really care about what happens after this fight! Why would he hurt my friends?_ Of course, these were really side thoughts when compared to:_ Aagh! Sabo's gonna be chopped in half!_ Sabo tripped. He fucking tripped and he couldn't fucking dodge like that. I was in Dryad form so I could dodge but not when carrying someone - I wasn't strong enough. Boney jumped in the way and deflected the slash with his arms, coating them in blades. _This is the second time Mihawk nearly cut Sabo in Half. At least it didn't work!_

"What are you - ?" Luffy demanded before I hit him over the head. Did he not remember me being besties with these guys?

"It's the President's order. We consider the Navy as our enemy for now. Go!" Boney ordered. "Careful." He added more quietly.

"Thanks Boney!" I shouted over my shoulder, picking Sabo up by the back of his jacket from where he had fallen. "C'mon you dumbshit!" I ordered, "Move faster!"

"He's coming again!" Sabo warned, glancing behind us.

"I know!" I shouted back. My Observation Haki had already informed me. He was flying at me from behind but - there was the sound of metal reverberating across metal - Gecko-chan was going to block it with his hook. Without looking back I shouted, "Thank you!"

"Shut up and run, kid!" Gecko-chan ordered. I complied.

Pacifistas were lining up to shoot off to one side but I sensed Boa Hancock between us and them. We would be safe. _She's probably doing it on purpose. I like this chick!_ Sentomaru was nearby but she could handle him easily. Distantly I heard her shout, "Love is always a hurricane!"_ Is that some sort of weird Kuja battle cry or something? Or is that just her?_

"Hah! We're getting closer," Sabo grinned.

"Luffy's wheezing, you think we ought to slow down?" I teased. I ignored his idiotic response. The only important thing is that he seemed to pick up speed after that. _Heh. Dumbshits are just so easy to manipulate._

"They made a path!" Luffy gasped out as he realized the Whitebeards were keeping a large space open for us.

"No shit! It's damn useful too!" I shouted back, delighted. "Let's go!"

"But how are we going to get up there?" Sabo shouted, "I can't fly Luffy up fast enough and neither can you! Stretching would be too dangerous!" I agreed but I had an idea.

"Inazuma!" I shouted, "Where are you? Are you well okay? Can I ask you to handle this for us?"

"It's nothing, Lilly." His hand emerged from Iva's hair, wineglass and all. _I knew I could hide in there since I played hide and seek with Sabo as a kid, but a full grown man in another matter entirely. Just how big is Iva's hair?_! Inazuma's head popped out. "Don't worry. I've got it."

"Thanks!" I shouted back happily. "Luffy, to one side!" I ordered and he complied, letting Inazuma run past him, scissor hands extended and slicing away a strip of ground.

"Crab-chan!" Luffy shouted, apparently surprised.

"Inazuma? Iva? What are you two doing here?" Sabo asked, surprised.

"I busted them out of Impel Down!" I shouted back happily, "C'mon! Zumi's made us a bridge right to the top!"

"That's not my name, Lilly," he informed me as we started our way up, Sabo floating to one side. "Go ahead," he added as I bolted past. I nodded in return.

"They're shooting at us," Sabo noted.

"Let them," I replied. The bullets whizzed through Sabo's ghostly wind body. Luffy was dented and his body distorted for a moment before the bullets went flying back. As for me, I just transformed into my Adamantite form. It was easier than using Armament Haki and less draining. I could have done it either way but I wanted to conserve energy.

"They're using cannons now," Sabo reported.

"Guys!" I raised my voice. The projectiles exploded in midair. I had nothing to be afraid of. The bridge would be intact at least until we reached the top - at which point we wouldn't need it anymore. I could just shove Luffy and the others off and we'd all be fine. The Commanders of the Whitebeard pirates had our backs. I stopped pushing my Adamantite abilities quite so much, allowing most of the metal plates to sink below my skin. They were always there and my limbs and joints remained covered, but it was easier to move this way and it let me breathe more. When necessary, I could cover everything but my eyes as I had against Jelly back at Impel Down.

It was incredibly gratifying to finally be getting close. Ace looked like he was in shock. Sabo was alive. His little brother was here. And I was actually being cooperative with people on my Dumbshit List. It was understandably confusing. Shocking really.

"We're here, Ace!" Luffy shouted, grinning like a madman despite his panting.

"We're not there yet!" I replied immediately._ Dammit, you Rubbery Dumbshit! Haven't you heard of a jinx before?!_ The path ahead of us exploded into a cloud of dust. _I fucking called it!_ Garp was blocking the path, and he looked pissed. _Fuck! I've got to do something!_

"Grandpa! Move out of the way!" Luffy shouted, suddenly desperate.

"I'm not going to move! Because I'm a Vice Admiral of the Navy! I've been fighting against pirates since long before you were born!"

"Old man!" Ace shouted but he was ignored.

"If you want to pass through here - " I couldn't let him finish that sentence. I refused to hear it and I refused to let him think it.

"I will not let you fight your own family!" I screamed. Shoving past Luffy I closed the distance between me and Garp using the Six Styles. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him. It didn't do much because even as an Adamantite I was still smaller than him but it definitely got his attention. Garp never knew I could move that fast. "Blood is sacred and family is not something to be mocked so casually!" I screeched in his face. "If you hurt your own boys I will kill you myself!"

The ground under our feet cracked with the strain Garp was giving it. He raised a fist behind his shoulder as if to punch me but I didn't move. I didn't break eye contact. He had to understand. It didn't matter if he punched me because I didn't matter. But if he hurt his own family that was unforgivable. Family was not something you betrayed. Not blood family. Not bond family. Not true family. I wouldn't let the man who had once held my respect sink so low. And I let him know it. I could sense Luffy getting closer behind me, Sabo gliding alongside him. _C'mon you old man! Figure it out!_ The cracks were spreading beneath our feet but I took no notice. In comparison to everything else, it didn't matter. Garp's raised fist was trembling slightly - whether with rage or something else I couldn't tell. I could see determination in his face but also just so much pain and it was holding him back.

"Don't do this to them," I told him. "I don't care about your honor. Don't do this to them. Don't make them hate you," I explained, "Don't make them fight you. Don't make them into another me." Garp's eyes went wide. He realized why I felt so strongly about this - why I wouldn't let him hurt his own family. He understood.

"Brat," his fist fell but his other hand still held my by the front of the shirt, "You…" I don't think he knew how to finish that sentence.

"Garp! Don't forget who's side you're on!" Sengoku barked his orders from up on the podium. I could see his frown from here.

"Exactly Garp," I agreed. "Just whose side are you on?" I asked him. "You should have seen this day coming. They were always going to grow up to be pirates, not Marines. You've had enough time to think and now, because you kept putting it off, the decision is staring you in the face. What are you going to do, old man? What will you choose? The Navy or your family?" It was harsh. It would hurt. But he knew I was right. He knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid. "Garp," I reminded him as gently as I could. "Choose."

"I…" he couldn't seem to get the words out. "I…"

Sandaled footsteps and the rush of wind could be heard behind me, getting closer. I didn't need my Observation Haki to know it was Sabo and Luffy. I didn't need to turn to know that Garp's eyes were glued to them as they approached. And I didn't turn away as they passed. None of the three males said anything to each other. I don't think Garp would even have been capable of it if he tried. He was still holding my shirt.

"I need you to let go so I can help them." I said evenly. Garp's attention returned to me. I repeated myself, knowing he simply hadn't heard. His hold was already loose - I could have broken away easily - but I refused to do that. Garp had to make an action - however small - to prove to himself that he had chosen his family. Doing nothing didn't count. Doing nothing in a situation like this might break him and I didn't want that. He had to do this.

Garp's fingers unclenched my shirt. I nodded to him simply and ran after the other two. "You are a good man, Garp," I shouted after myself, "The right choice is never easy!" And I left him behind. It would likely take him a minute to recuperate. His life had just changed drastically after all. It was best to let that sink in. Then he could take action.

I couldn't let myself worry about him just now though. I had bigger problems. The next one being a man with a pet goat, a seagull on his head, a braid in his beard and a very angry expression on his face. _Great. I'm so gonna get Buddha bitch-slapped. I wonder if I can survive something like that?_ But I kept running, catching up to Sabo and Luffy almost instantly. _Here we go._

* * *

**I would like suggestions for Lilith's pirate title (or whatever it's called), you know: it's the thing they put in front of everyone's names like 'Strawhat' 'Pirate Hunter' 'Black Leg' 'Fire Fist' etc. on their bounty posters. Lilith will need one eventually and quite frankly I'm drawing a blank. Everything I think of sounds really stupid. Please save me! Whatever suggestions you might have send them my way. Thanks!**

**-Ghostunderasheet**


	30. Finally Free

-Lilith POV-

Luffy looked ready to collapse from relief. "Finally… finally… We made it!" he beamed at Ace.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted. I don't know why he felt he had to do that. We were all right here. He broke into a grin, "You guys are so…"

"Yeah I know we're fabulous," I cut him off. This wasn't the time of a heartwarming reunion. "Don't relax just yet, Rubbery Dumbshit," I ordered, "Breezy Dumbshit, the key!"

Sabo shot me a glare but decided that this wasn't the time. "Just a moment," he mumbled as he pulled the key from his pocket.

"Sabo," Ace noticed - apparently accepting that he was alive and deciding not to question it until later - he still looked confused though but for a different reason, "how did you…"

_Shit the key!_ I glanced at Sengoku - who, strangely enough, had yet to take action against us. _Convincing lie, now!_ I ordered my brain. "I stole it," I offered quickly._ Good enough!_

"Lilith," Sengoku sounded really, super scary right now. "Why is there a video den den mushi on your shoulder?" His voice was even but very, very dangerous.

_Fuck! How did he notice so quickly!? I guess that's why he's Fleet Admiral after all._ "Uh… about that," I said, "I had another one. I never said that I didn't. It's not really my fault you were just too stupid to think of that option." I slapped a hand over my mouth. _Don't piss him off you idiot!_ I scolded myself. T_he last thing we need if for him to get mad right now!_

"Lilith, please stop talking," Ace requested evenly.

"But it's not my fault he thought I was stupider than him," I protested. _Damn my mouth! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Lilith," Sengoku pronounced each syllable of my name. "What do you think you're doing?" He still hadn't raised his voice but - being himself and all - it wasn't really necessary to make him scary as fuck.

"I've had a den den mushi with me practically since I got here," I bragged. "The entire world's been watching." _He's glaring at me. It's not a good sign._ "And all your dirty little tricks - the walls, the lava, the early execution attempts - have been broadcasted. With commentary provided by yours truly." _There's a vein going in his head._ "As for my plans, I'mma save Ace and run the fuck away. How's that for a plan?" _Like fuck I'm telling you the details of the plan. I'm not that stupid. Although, pissing you off like this is a pretty stupid call. I really need to learn to control my mouth. It's just so fun rubbing victory in the face of someone who thinks they should be winning right now. Best kind of win there is._

Remember that thing I said about Sengoku not taking any action yet and how it was strange? Well... he changed his mind. _We're fucked._ Golden lights were emanating from his body. I'd seen this once before when Akainu had requested I get punched to test my Adamantite form and Haki. I'd crumpled like tinfoil, spent a week in the hospital even with my healing abilities and just the memory of it made me feel like running the fuck away as fast as I could. But Ace was still shackled and I wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Get the key," I ordered Sabo, getting nervous, "Get the key. Getthekey. Getthekey. Getthekeygetthekeygetthekey!"

"I'm getting it!" Sabo shouted. He looked up. It was a mistake because, seeing Sengoku's body glistening over with gold and growing taller, he froze up.

"GET THE FUCKING KEY!" I ordered. The scaffold probably wasn't designed to handle that kind of weight but that was the farthest thing from my mind just then.

"You can't get away from me!" Sengoku shouted.

"Sengoku!" Ace warned us.

"I know!" I screeched at him. _Like it's at all possible not to notice._ He towered over us, completely golden - and randomly shirtless, not that I noticed that happening - and glared. Anyone with common sense would have wet themselves or run the fuck away - possibly both - but I did neither. I wasn't going anywhere without my friends.

There was a laser out of the corner of my eye. _Oh no, who got hit?!_

"Shit!" Sabo cursed. For a second there I thought it was him but when I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye - there was no way I was turning my back on Sengoku right now - I saw that he key had been shot in half. I was relieved for about half a second before I was completely panicked. "Fuck! What do we do?" I asked aloud. I heard a clang as I slammed my hands to my head. _Oh right... Should have thought of that sooner._

"AAHH!" Luffy was still panicking, "No way! The key!"

"Ace, watch your wrists!" I warned him.

"Strawhat Luffy, Revolutionary Sabo, Lilith! You are all serious criminals who should be punished by death too!" Sengoku threatened. Normally I would have laughed because I noticed his glasses had transformed with him but he still looked plenty threatening as he announced his intentions to kill us so I held it in. "I'm gonna execute all four of you with my own bare hands!"

"It's murder without a trial!" I shouted at him in what sounded like an angry voice but inside I was going _shitshitfuckshitfuckfuck!_ over and over again. My actions remained independent of both my running mouth and scrambled brains though. With one hand I reached behind Ace's back and grabbed the Sea Stone handcuffs and jogged them experimentally. As I mentioned before this didn't undo my transformation but still made me feel the effects of tiredness that the sea had on me.

"He's glowing brighter!" Sabo warned, his nerves creeping into his voice, "Whatever you're going to do, do it faster!"

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" I demanded. "Luffy you're helping me block it!" I took both hands, grabbed the metal ring and yanked it apart. One of Ace's hands was free but he would need both if we wanted to get out of here. Sengoku's truly massive fist started moving towards us with great speed. "Not enough time," I cursed aloud, leaping in front of Ace and bracing myself. Luffy expanded into a balloon in front of me as quickly as he could. "Sabo, move!" I shouted.

He didn't get a chance to reply. Sengoku's fist collided with Luffy and Luffy collided with me. I dug my heels in - conveniently adding short spikes to the bottoms of my feet with my Adamantite form - and took the force of the blow, redirecting it into the scaffold below us. I maxed out my Armament Haki just as I realized that Luffy didn't have any. He took about half the force of the blow into his own body instead of redirecting it. _There's no way he can hold up under that kind of pressure!_ Sure enough, I heard him let out a breath of air and his body started deflating violently. I guessed something like that would be painful but not dangerous. Most of the blow had already been transferred to the scaffold and Ace was still behind me - uncrushed. The platform couldn't take it either, apparently. I felt it break apart under my feet as Luffy shrunk down to his normal size and then continued to shrink until he was all mini and adorable. I didn't let his cuteness distract me though because he appeared to be only partially conscious and falling from a great height.

"Sabo, grab him!" I ordered as I twisted in midair - hopefully Sengoku wouldn't be able to find us in the newly formed rubble falling around us and wouldn't be able to take advantage of me with my back turned to attack - and faced Ace as we fell. "Hold out your hand!" I shouted, extending my own out in front of me.

* * *

-Ace POV-

I had pretty much decided that nothing, no matter how weird or unexpected, would phase me until this was all over. First it was Lilith showing up, then Luffy. That had been unexpected but not inconceivable. Then Sabo popped out of nowhere, completely alive and kicking, and I basically just accepted that because I wanted it to be true. Then I realized I wanted to live and that had been just as much a slap in the face as anything. Lilith had actually talked some sense into Garp which I had previously thought impossible but was hardly complaining about because it meant I didn't have to fight my grandfather. Sengoku turned into a gigantic shiny sparkly fatman and I was just kind of rolling with it. But when Lilith looked at me with that expression and asked for my hand somehow, and against all logic, I was stunned. Truly stupefied.

Lilith was right there. She'd done so much and been through so much and it was all for my sake. She honestly didn't care that I was the son of Roger but she knew that I did and understood me anyway. Lilith had been a part of my my life for almost three years, showing up and disappearing at random, and I never realized how much it meant to me to know that she was out there somewhere, fighting for what she believed in. I never realized just how much I missed her when she was gone.

"Taking my hand now would be good!" she shouted. _Oh, right. Falling. Sengoku. Forgot about that._ I extended my hand and she grabbed it, snatching the shackles and breaking them with her bare hands. Lilith could do things like that when she wasn't human.

I grinned at her. "Thanks!"

"Thanks?!" Lilith sounded, outraged, but she was grinning like she couldn't be happier. "You do realize I'm killing you after this for all the stress you put me through, don't you?" she demanded, "You can thank me after that!"

Despite knowing that she was serious and that I really would get a beating later, I laughed. It was just so good to have her here and acting exactly like herself. _Because who else can even come close to Lilith?_

"Cannons!" Sabo shouted.

"We can see them!" Lilith screeched at him, "Stop warning us! Do something helpful instead!" she ordered. Suddenly we were surrounded by a gigantic explosion. Fire licked over my skin but I didn't feel it as any more than water across my back. I heard people screaming for us but I wasn't worried. Sabo had Luffy and apparently he had a Logia type Devil Fruit too so they would both be fine. Lilith could handle anything so long as it wasn't reinforced with some serious Haki. I was free. I had nothing more to worry about other than getting myself and my family out of here safely. I decided to put on a little show as we continued to fall from the smoke. Pops's mark, the Mark of Whitebeard, ignited itself before me and spiraled out into a tunnel, blocking the smoke.

Sabo laughed behind me. "Well that took us long enough!" He shouted.

"No shit!" Lilith replied angrily. _But when is she not angry?_ "Let's get out of here!"

"You guy's have always been like this!" It felt so good to finally be free of the influence of Sea Stone and imprisonment, I couldn't help but smile as the flames spiraled around us. "You guys never even listened to me and always do such crazy things!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Lilith shouted. "It's like herding cats!" she complained. I had to laugh at that. She'd made the comparison before but it was funnier now that I knew her better. Lilith was the one who could turn into some sort of cat-girl after all.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted and glomped me. He'd returned to normal size somewhere in there, not that I really understood why he shrank in the first place.

Lilith hit him over the head. "Concentrate!" she ordered. "We've got shit to do! They're all gunning for us now!" she reminded us.

I noticed people were pointing cannons at us now. "Stay alert, you guys! Let's stick together for now!"

Lilith kicked me. "I am only doing what you told me because it's a good idea!"

I mostly ignored her and sent a giant wave of fire at the ground beneath us, clearing it of Marines and making space for a landing. Damn it was good to be free. And damn the Navy if they thought I was ever going to let myself get imprisoned again. Men glared at me and hefted their weapons. Fear didn't even cross my mind. I could handle all of this by myself, at least until someone important showed up, and I had my brothers and Lilith with me. There was absolutely no way I would allow any of them to be harmed and no way for the Navy to do it. Lilith landed a few feet to my right, Sabo on her other side. Luffy was on my left.

"Can you still fight, Luffy or do you want us to handle this?" Lilith asked, voice dripping with superiority.

"Of course I can!" Luffy was panting slightly but seemed more determined than ever because of Lilith's teasing. _She's as clever as always. Then again, it doesn't take much to get my little brother going._

"Ace-san! Lilith-san! Luffy-kun!" Jinbe shouted. I couldn't stop smiling, even though I was also bracing myself for a fight, I was mostly just really happy. Everyone I loved was nearby. It was a good feeling to fight like this.

"I never thought that I'd end up being saved by you guys. Thanks," I added.

"Whitebeard and the others helped too!" Luffy replied, grinning.

"Yeah, and I've done half the work!" Lilith complained loudly, "It's exhausting! Never get arrested again because next time I'm staying home and taking a nap!" she threatened.

"You say that every time," Sabo dismissed. "You don't mean it."

"You would know, seeing as I've saved your ass like four times by now!" Lilith retorted.

That struck me. "Thank you," I said. I looked at her and I knew she could see just how grateful I was. Sabo had already 'died' on me once after all. Even if I hadn't been there when he was in danger, I think it would have been painful not to have him here now. Somehow I was already used to having Sabo alive again, perhaps because I was just so used to having him with us when we were kids. It meant a lot to me that Lilith had protected my family when I couldn't.

"Psht," Lilith waved me off. "I didn't even know you idiots were brothers. You owe me nothing. Can we go now? I think they're recuperating from the shock."

Lilith was right. We were surrounded by a ring of Marines. One of them, presumably the man in charge, shouted, "Don't think you're safe now! This is now your execution ground!" _Yeah right._ The guns fired but did exactly nothing. Two men approached Luffy on either side with their swords drawn, preparing to cut him into pieces. I was about to force his head down when Lilith came out of nowhere and slid-kicked his feet out from under him, metal shoulder spikes sparking against the ground.

"What was that for?!" Luffy demanded, not realizing she'd just saved his life.

"Felt like it!" Lilith replied, already on her feet, "Keep up slowpoke. I'll leave you behind." I caught her eye and nodded my thanks. "You want to thank me then get us a way out of here. I'm too lazy," she replied.

I knew what that meant. She didn't think it was a big deal because she'd probably been protecting Luffy all day. And she was really tired. Lilith never asked for help, even indirectly. She must have already healed some seriously heavy damage if she allowed her pride to slip even this much.

Rather than respond however, I leapt into the air and released a torrent of fire at the oncoming Marines. Luffy entered second gear and stomped some men using Six Styles. Sabo cut through a row of Navy soldiers with a blade of air, swinging his pipe. I dimly noticed he fought with the same weapon we had as children. Lilith just stood for a minute, letting the bullets ricochet off her metal plated body. I switched to my fire pistols, making a gun with my fingers and shooting men in the chest. Someone tried to mace me from behind but Luffy kicked him away.

"Let's hurry, Luffy. We gotta get out of this place!" I encouraged him.

"Alright!" he agreed excitedly. We charged, Lilith and Sabo coming with us. Nobody seemed able to put up much of a fight as we charged ahead and I couldn't help but think of when we were kids and my brothers and I would race through the forest together. Now we had Lilith with us, but it still felt just as natural, just as right. Even surrounded by soldiers and technically fighting for our lives I couldn't help but feel happy. We were older now, and things had changed, but it didn't feel that way.

"You've gotten stronger, Luffy," I told him. He'd always been strong and I'd always been stronger. But we were both strongest together. That's how it was with all of us, although Lilith was actually stronger than me by a little bit.

"I'll become stronger than you someday!" Luffy replied, still smiling in all the chaos.

"After this you've got to fight me," Sabo called over, kicking someone out of his way, "I'm stronger than you already!" he claimed.

"Is that so?" I asked, "Because I was stronger growing up!"

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty!" Lilith shouted. Apparently we were getting on her nerves. "Besides, I can kick all your lazy asses at the same time!" And that's how I knew we all felt the same way.

"I'll beat you all on my own someday too!" Luffy shouted.

Aokiji appeared in front of us and we all paused. I put an arm out in front of Luffy protectively. "But let me protect you for now," I offered. He wasn't strong enough just yet.

"'Someday'?" Aokiji asked, "There's no tomorrow for you. You think that you can escape?"

"That depends," Lilith replied coldly, "Are you actually going to go all out and try to stop us or are you just going to make the expected effort like you have been all along?"

"I don't know what you mean, LIlith," Aokiji replied, raising an ice coated hand, clearly preparing to attack.

"You've been attacking half-assedly all day," Lilith accused, not backing down, "If you really wanted to freeze Whitebeard back then he would be frozen. Same with Jozu but he's only injured. The only real move you've made was Ice Ace and that was mostly defensive."

"Lilith, just what are you implying?" he asked. His tone was laced with ice, but maybe that was normal for him.

"Lilith, back off," Sabo muttered but I think we both knew she wouldn't listen. _She is Lilith after all._

"You're being indecisive," Lilith accused, "You don't know if you're doing the right thing anymore. You should make up your mind before you come after us like this. It'll slow you down. And we have no such problem. After all, we're only trying to survive."

"Lilith," Aokiji paused with one hand, "You were a good kid. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wasn't given many choices in my life," Lilith spoke sincerely but answered with such speed that it almost felt like a planned response. "The few I did have were about what kind of person I would be. I decided to be the kind of person who wouldn't leave a friend behind, no matter what. So I'm here. What kind of person are you, Admiral?" I was absently shocked that Aokiji wasn't just trying to freeze us all where we stood but I didn't mind. _What is it about Lilith that just makes you believe her, even when you know she's a deceptively clever sort of person?_

"I know when to follow my orders, Lilith, and this is one of those times."

"Then why aren't I dead yet?" _Stop challenging him, Lilith, you're going to get yourself into trouble!_

Aokiji actually hesitated at that, as if just realizing it himself. "I can scarcely raise a hand against someone so unprepared for an attack," he reasoned, noting Lilith's hands in her pockets, "and I have difficulty considering you as an enemy, Lilith, what with having known you as a child and our past together."

"Do you think that matters?" Lilith asked. "You can't just 'apply justice' to those you feel like killing, Admiral. It doesn't work that way. Everything the rulebook says tells you to kill me and my friends right here. But we're still standing here, talking."

"Get to the point, Lilith."

"Here's my deal - I know you're fond of them," Lilith offered. _Of course she's thought this through already._ "I fight you, one on one for exactly five minutes. I win, nothing happens. You stop hurting my friends and we go our separate ways. You win, you do what you want, kill me if it makes you feel better. We tie, we continue on our separate ways and you don't come after us again. Sounds fair, right?"

"To me it sounds like this deal is skewed in your favor, Lilith."

"Does it?" Lilith asked innocently. She wasn't fooling anybody. "The way I see it you've just been offered an honorable reason not to have to do anything for the rest of the battle. You can go and take a nap if you want. It will only take five minutes," Lilith was so damn good at stuff like this. No matter what, she always got what she wanted in the end. One way or another. If he rejected her deal then she would attack anyway, only she'd have me and the others to back her up. Aokiji must have realized that too.

"Very well then, Lilith." He announced, "I accept."


	31. The Deal is Carried Out

-Lilith POV-

"Very well then, Lilith." He announced, "I accept."

That was, in some ways, exactly what I wanted to hear. Aokiji was an honorable man. He would not break the rules of our agreement and nobody else would get involved in the fight. On the other hand… he had just agreed to a one on one fight. He would take this seriously. Aokiji wasn't as bloodthirsty or cruel as my stepfather, but he was at least as strong.

"Lilith, are you sure you can handle this?" Sabo asked me, one hand on my shoulder.

"Sure I can," I lied, "There's nothing to worry about. Get your asses out of here. Don't slow down for anything. I'll catch up to you in five minutes - maybe less." Sabo scowled at me but backed away.

"You're bluffing," Ace accused in a whisper so his brothers couldn't hear.

"Yes," I announced, "Yes I am."

He smacked himself in the face. "You realize you're just as bad as we are, don't you?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, but I don't have to put up with me. Now get your ass out of here. You three are stronger together."

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I know, just…" he hesitated, "Just be careful, okay? Don't make me come after you."

"Now that is funny. I don't need your help and I don't want it. Get out of here. I'm going through all this effort to save you after all, not the other way around." Ace still looked uncomfortable. I ignored him and drew my weapon, choosing my sword form and giving a single experimental swing to make sure the balance was right. "Get going, Ace," I ordered. "This will all be for nothing if we let you die. So go."

"Fine,' he agreed, "Just…"

"I'm not dying for anything other than my revenge. I'll live through this at the very least." I turned to look him in the eye. "Your brother's are getting ahead of you. Keep an eye on them for me, would you? I promised your grandfather I wouldn't let any of you die here."

"Fine, LIlith," he started moving. Over his shoulder he called, "Be careful!" and then he was gone, off to help his family.

"Sorry that took so long," I apologized to Aokiji, "They're awfully protective once they get attached."

"And you're not, Lilith?" he asked. No doubt he was remembering that incident… it was a long time ago. I was a different person now.

"Not really. Getting attached isn't necessary really. I want to protect everything."

"We both know that's not possible. Lilith, you're pushing yourself too hard. You aren't ready for this fight," he said it simply, as more of a warning than anything else. It wasn't meant as a threat or an insult and I knew it.

"It's only five minutes," I shrugged, "It's worth a shot if it means I can protect my friends."

"If this is what you want," Aokiji agreed. He took a stance, hand once again raised, ice forming in crystals over his fingers. "I'm not going to hold back, Lilith. Take this seriously."

I nodded. I transformed. My Adamantite form would slow me down. It was embarrassing but I knew which form would be best for fighting Aokiji. My ears shifted to the top of my head, growing fur and becoming triangular. Fur sprouted over my body, red with brownish markings and a whiter stomach. I grew thinner - but not by much - and a lithe, short hair tail curled out behind me. I flexed my hands and feet experimentally, extending and retracting my claws. My clothes - apparently trying to accommodate my new fur - had mostly disappeared, leaving me in nothing but black shorts and vest.

"Lilith," Aokiji asked, "you're turning into a cat?"

"Shut up. I'm faster, more flexible and insulated in here so don't judge me, okay?" I said defensively. "You just watch, I'll kick your ass!"

Unexpectedly, Aokiji smiled.

* * *

-Aokiji POV-

Lilith was acting more like herself than I had ever seen her. It used to be she acted so submissive and obedient but anyone who saw her fight would know she was faking. That little girl fought with more determination and ferocity than a wild animal backed into a corner. Lilith always had something to prove, whether it was her strength or her supposed will to obey she would give it her all.

Lilith was an incredibly stubborn person. And incredibly kind. I remember when I first met her.

_I was out on my bicycle, just looking around. The sea was frozen but I didn't mind because it saved me the effort of freezing it myself. Suddenly the ice disappeared and I found myself flung into the sea. I was surprised to say the least, and also in the process of drowning. Why was the ice unfrozen right there? Small hands grabbed me and started pulling me somewhere. I didn't fight them, partially because the sea robbed me of that ability and partially because a Devil Fruit user has little else to do when they find themselves underwater than hope for rescue, even one was strong as me._

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" someone's voice apologized as soon as my head broke the surface. I was lugged up onto the ice and released. "I'm so sorry!"_

_"What are you apologizing for?" I asked. As far as I could tell, my life had just been saved. That was hardly something to be sorry about._

_"It's my fault the ice was unfrozen there and I didn't see you coming because i was underwater so I'm sorry!" Turning to see my rescuer, I saw only a you Fishman girl. She was a dolphin type, with grey dorsal fin, short nose and stature. "Are you okay? Are you too cold? I'm sorry!"_

_"I'm fine," I assured her, "It's okay. But why exactly did you make a hole in the middle of nowhere?"_

_"Because Bubble-chan needs to breathe so I'm keeping it open for him," she said._

_"Bubble-chan?" Rather than respond, she let out a few dolphin whines and clicks with her spout. The water we had just exited bubbled and then cleared to reveal a very large dolphin, double the normal size._

_"He's just a baby, and he got lost so I'm taking care of him during my isolation week."_

_That's a baby? "Isolation week? You're at the Marine Academy?" I asked, surprised. I think I would have heard about it if someone so young, female and of another species hand joined._

_"Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she stood properly and bowed. "My name is Lilith. I am Admiral Akainu's stepdaughter." When she straightened, she was completely human. Red hair, sharp green eyes, polite smile, and clearly not enough clothes for the weather out here in her spares recruit uniform. She shivered slightly but didn't transform back to a Fishman, which would have been much more comfortable with the blubber._

_Apparently she had been told to remain human around other people because it made them more comfortable. She was looking after the dolphin, whom she had named Bubble-chan for some incomprehensible reason, while she could. Lilith seemed every ounce the model Marine recruit. And yet..._

_"Why do you want to be a Marine so badly that you would enlist early?" I asked. It seemed a fair question. We had little else to do other than talk because my bicycle had been swallowed by the ocean. Lilith had been unable to save it._

_Lilith hesitated, not answering my question just yet. "Because..." she said slowly, "I want to become strong. It seems the easiest way."_

She didn't say why she wanted to be strong, but I glimpsed a darkness behind her eyes. Now of course, I knew why. Lilith wanted revenge on Akainu. For what reason exactly I was unsure but it was most certainly the reason. I can't say I was completely surprised. Akainu was not a kind person. He could have done any of a thousand things to Lilith for her to hate him so much.

"Five minutes starting now," Lilith announced. She let me make the first move. I sent a simple spear of ice in the hopes of running her through but she dodges easily, shifting her upper body and not bothering to move her feet. "You need to be faster than that," she told me. The way Lilith said it wasn't a challenge but a helpful tip.

"Don't give advice to your opponent," I instructed. Sending a series of spears flying towards her. Lilith leapt, flipping in midair to avoid them.

Landing she turned to look over her shoulder. "Thanks," she smiled, "I'll try to keep that in mind." She spun her sword in a circle at her side. "Fifteen seconds wasted on testing your opponent. Let's pick up the pace, shall we?" Lilith dashed forward, closing the distance between us faster than I thought she was able to. Her sword met my ice shielded wrist in a flurry of sparks and steam. Her Haki wasn't strong enough to do any damage against me.

"I told you that this fight would be too much for you," I said evenly. With my other hand I reached to grab her shoulder but she danced out of reach just in time.

"I just have to last four minutes thirty seven seconds. I don't necessarily have to win, just survive," Lilith pointed out. "Besides, haven't you heard that saying about counting your chickens before they hatch?" I sent a massive ice attack at her in the shape of a bird and she cleaved it in half, letting the split pieces continue on behind her and shatter. "It means you haven't won yet!" And she attacked again. "Four twenty!" she informed me, fainting a stab at my chest and instead going to slice my let.

Again, rather than dodge I blocked her with ice and her blade bounced back. _This is getting her nowhere fast. Is she just hoping to stall until the time's up? The Lilith I know would try to win anyway._ "What's your plan, Lilith?" I challenged. "We both know you have one."

"Like I'm telling you!" She spat back, once again dancing away on her quick cat feet before I could land an attack. "I had strategies drilled into my brain since age eight!" she shouted, "I am not so stupid as everyone seems to think!" She stood for that moment, breathing heavily and regaining control of her emotions. "Four minutes!" She attacked again.

She attacked and I blocked. I was starting to see a clear pattern here. I attempted to counterattack the next time but she anticipated it and dodged. I guessed that her defense was low in this form and that's why she was preferring to dodge. "Lilith, we can both see that this strategy of attacking blindly is getting you nowhere," I said. "At least pretend to try something else, or are you just stalling?"

"If I were stalling I would be using my words and not risk getting frozen to death," she countered. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on old man," she challenged. "You're smart enough to figure out I've got a plan, now figure out what it is. Or am I too clever for the great Admiral Aokiji?" she asked. "And take the offensive would you?" she demanded indignantly, "Or can you not lift a hand against the little girl who saved your life?" she sneered.

I knew she was more insulted than she was trying to insult me. Lilith had gotten very proud in her fighting. "As I remember, you were the one who kept apologizing for it," I pointed out, readying an attack behind my back with one hand. I fought the urge to warn her as I froze her in a ball of ice. She didn't move. I sighed. "You were supposed to dodge that one too," I told her frozen form. The ice cracked. I turned, inspecting it just to be sure it wasn't wishful thinking on my part. The crack grew wider, spreading up and across the surface of the newly formed ice block until a small chunk sprung free at the top. Like the first sign of an avalanche the entire mass shattered, sending ice fragments in all directions. I didn't bother dodging. Ice couldn't harm me after all.

"Three minutes," Lilith gasped out.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"It appears you didn't use as much power as you thought you did," she challenged.

_Why did she say power and not Haki?_ Then I spotted it. "I thought I froze that den den mushi when that clown had it. How did you get your hands on it?"

Lilith grinned. "I unfroze Bug-chan ages ago," she reported happily, "Traded the den den mushi for some treasure maps. Decent guy, Bug-chan."

"Bug-chan?" I asked, incredulous.

"Buggy the Clown," Lilith agreed. "He's pretty cool. But we're still fighting here, not socializing." She attacked again and this time I blocked her not with my own body but with my own sword made out of ice. The blades sparked. Lilith sprung back and we exchanged blows. "Tick tock," Lilit teased, "You're down to two minutes!"

"Then I'd better finish this quickly," I decided and made for a stab to her stomach. Lilith leapt backward, out of range but I used my Hie Hie powers to extend the blade's reach and successfully impaled her. Lilith pulled back again and grimaced as the wound closed up.

"And Hawk Eyes says I'm a poor swordsman," she scoffed, "You're not supposed to disgrace your sword like that." She looked more indignant than hurt.

"If I have the ability and the opportunity then I should take it, shouldn't I?"

Lilith scowled. "If that were true I totally could have beat Hawk Eyes earlier," she muttered, "All I needed was some horns." She looked up, fire in her intelligent eyes "But it's not true," Lilith declared, "You may have a duty to win but you shouldn't disgrace your honor like that."

"I thought it was my sword I was disgracing." Honestly I wasn't much of a swordsman. I just used one when it seemed appropriate.

Lilith sighed dramatically. "Maybe I am a swordsman after all if I'm getting this pissed about it," she decided. "Hawk Eyes was right - don't tell him!" she added quickly, "He's already the best in the world. He doesn't need to be smarter than me too." I morphed my sword into a spear and lunged but she got under my range. Without a blade on the shaft of my weapon I couldn't cut her when she was this close. Her blade bounced off my chest as I blocked her with Armament Haki. "Minute forty five!" she announced, once again dancing away before I could attack her properly. I threw the spear but she deflected it with her blade. "You've had enough time to see that range attacks aren't working against me," she said, "Your best chance is hand to hand but I'm still armed."

"Thanks for the invitation," I lunged but Lilith danced away again. _I see why she chose that cat form. She's fast._ Lilith slashed at me with her sword as she leapt backwards, doing no damage and losing ground. _Why do I get the feeling that she should be stronger than this? It's been eight years after all._ "Didn't I tell you to take this seriously, Lilith?" I asked, preparing to freeze her in another block of ice, this time being sure to apply more Haki.

"And what tells you that I'm not?" she teased playfully. "I wouldn't play around with my friends lives on the line," she argued and I believed her. Lilith was very loyal, at least when she actually like a person anyway. "Minute twenty," and she leapt. Hastily I launched my attack but it flew wide, sailing under her. Lilith landed behind me and we both turned once again to face each other. "Minute fifteen."

I distantly appreciated the fact that Lilith was keeping time for us. Otherwise I knew I would have lost track earlier, maybe even at the very beginning. I also knew that she wouldn't lie about how much time was left. She had never been that kind of person and her reaction to being stabbed had proved that part of her at least hadn't changed in the past eight years. Lilith may be an aspiring pirate now, but she still had her honor. I could respect that.

Respect didn't mean I would just give her the time she wanted though. I sent another flurry of spears, expecting it when she nimbly danced between them and closed the distance between us while she was busy dodging. "You let your guard down," I warned as I reached for her arm. Suddenly, Lilith ducked and rolled between my legs, popping up behind me she gave a kick to the small of my back but I retained my balance and only took a half step forward. Again I questioned if this was all the power she was capable of. I turned to face her again.

"Forty fi - " Lilith began but she forgot what she was saying and screeched, "Squard you dumbshit! What do you think you're doing?!" now completely distracted as a noise like tank treads started up behind me and the shouting increased. Her slit-pupiled green cat eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. "I told you as long as you didn't do anything stupid it didn't matter! Why does nobody listen to me?!"

Inwardly, I sighed. Lilith had left me an opening. Not taking it would be almost an insult. I extended one hand and grabbed her wrist. Ice slowly expanded over her fur, despite her attempts to use Haki and block it.

"Sorry, but it looks like this is my win," I told her.

Lilith's face contorted first in pain and then in a smirk. "I'm not done here." Her Haki level increased tenfold, taking me of guard. "Thirty seconds left!" Lilith sprang into action. Her cat legs propelled her up into the air and she twisted, reversing the grip I had on her arm so that I was forced to let go and she could grab onto me, claws digging in coated with Armament Haki. No doubt they would leave some nasty gouges. Because of the force of her jump and the Haki she was using, I was pulled backwards as she leapt over my head. Suddenly, my back collided with the cobblestones beneath me. Before I could blink, Lilith had me pinned. She was sitting on my chest, sword across my throat and hind claws sunk into the ground to prevent me from moving. Her slit pupiled green eyes stared down at me, unblinking. "Twenty five seconds to escape," she reported. I noticed the ice had completely disappeared from her arm and it was perfectly fine.

"You've come a long way, haven't you?" I asked. It was foolish to stall for time but I couldn't think up a strategy with her staring at me like that. Lilith's cat eyes were unnerving.

"I've done nothing but train and become stronger for the last ten years," she said, "I would hope I've made progress. Stop stalling when you should be escaping," she reported, "Thirteen seconds."

"Do you really hate us that much?" I asked, hoping she would be taken aback. I should have know better. Lilith had been trained by Akainu for two years. Psychological warfare was his area of expertise. She was completely unphased.

"No, I only hate him," she informed me, still unblinking. "You're letting time slip away. Strategize faster old man," she ordered. _I'm not that old._ "Five seconds."

I reached up with one hand, the one out of her field of vision and made a snatch for her tail behind her back, hoping to pull her off of me or to freeze her from there. It didn't work. Lilith sprang again before she could be grabbed, twisting in midair and landing in a backwards crouch. Her sword never left my throat. "Three," she announced. I reached up again but her hind legs snapped out and pinned my hands in place, claws sinking through my palms like nails and grappling into the stone below. "Two." Her legs were surprisingly strong, despite the awkward angle and I was stunned to discover that her Armament Haki was actually stronger than mine. I couldn't get free that way. _She was holding back before. She was doing that on purpose, waiting for the last second to pounce._ "One," she warned. _There's nothing I can do! She planned this. She wanted me to let my guard down._ "Zero." Lilith removed her claws and stood, replacing her sword on her back. I groaned as I sat up. My back hurt. "Maybe you're getting too old for this shit," Lilith teased, holding out a hand.

I took it, wincing as she grabbed at the fresh wounds but didn't pull away as I got to my feet. "I'm not that old. You're still a little girl."

"Don't look down on me just because you're ridiculously tall!" she protested, "I'm not little!" She stopped smiling and wore a serious face. "You do realize of course that I won." she said.

"I really would have killed you," I said, "you know that. Why didn't you try to do the same?" I asked. Lilith was a smart girl. She would have an answer ready.

"You're a decent fellow," Lilith shrugged, not looking me in the eye. "The Navy needs more people like you around. The world needs the Navy to be run by good people, not people like Akainu."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "What did he do to you anyway?" I asked.

Lilith looked me in the eyes. Her cat pupils made her look even more angry than she already would have. "Mom never wanted to marry him in the first place," she said darkly, "He just wanted my power as a pawn. It was a legal kidnapping. I will never forgive him."

I let that sink in for a moment. It was not at all unlike the Akainu I knew. It made sense. "Get going," I told her, "You're friends will leave you behind."

Lilith didn't respond, just sank to all fours and bounded away through the legs of men, occasionally tripping them. Nobody landed an attack on her as she disappeared into the crowd. I found myself wishing her luck as I went to go find someplace to take a nap. All this seriousness was wearing me out.

"Where is she?!" I turned. Commodore Smoker was running around like a chicken without its head, urgently searching for someone. He was my friend but he wasn't acting himself.

"Are alright, Smoker?" I asked.

"Aokiji," he recognized me. "Have you seen my niece- Lilith, have you seen Lilith?" he demanded. How could I forget? Lilith wasn't just Akainu's stepdaughter. She had more family in the Marines than just him.

"Yes, just now," I informed him. "You don't need to worry. She beat me after all, I think she can handle herself just fine."

"Which way did she go?" Smoker demanded, still frantic. "Wait - she beat you?!"

"It definitely appeared that way. I was serious too, sorry about that," I figured it would be polite to apologize for trying to kill my friends niece but he apparently didn't notice and resumed his earlier questioning.

"Which way did she go?" he asked, "I have to find her!"

I pointed in the direction Lilith had gone, toward the large paddle boat still mowing down Marines. "She went that way," I said and Smoker took off, body transforming into smoke as he went to give himself more speed. "What are you going to do?" I called after him.

"Don't try to stop me!" he shouted.

"Stop you from doing what?" But he was too far away to hear. Smoker's subordinate, the one with the sword obsession, came stumbling up to me, panting heavily. Hands on her knees she looked up. She was obviously trying to for a question but didn't have enough air in her lungs to do so. "He went that way," I informed her, pointing again. She nodded her thanks and gasped out what might have been a thank you before she resumed running. _Smoker must be very determined if he's willing to leave his subordinate behind like that. He's usually very protective of them. I hope he doesn't do anything he'll end up regretting._

I yawned again. "Now, I've got a deal to keep," I reminded myself. "Where's a good place to take a nap?"


	32. Of Sacrifice and Self Inflicted Revenge

-Squard POV-

At first I thought I was suddenly and very randomly being mauled by a very large cat then I realized Lilith was hugging me. There wasn't much difference. "Squard you dumbshit, that timing was genius!" she shouted right in my ear, grinning savagely with pointy looking cat teeth.

"I'm confused, am I stupid or a genius?" I asked. _With Lilith it can be hard to be sure._

"You are a very lucky dumbshit and I love you for it!" she hugged me again, "Seriously perfect timing!" she stopped grinning, "But what the fuck do you think you're doing up here?" she asked darkly, completely switching character.

_Oh crap she's pissed._ "If I handle this then nobody else has to get hurt. I'm covering our escape," I told her. It was half the truth. I wanted to make up for my lack of faith in Pops. I'd nearly fallen for what Akainu had said and I couldn't think of any other way to make up for that mistake.

I got hit between the eyes for my lack of explanation. "I hate that tattoo," Lilith muttered. _Or maybe she just wanted to hit me._ Louder Lilith continued, "You dumbshit. You're up here because Akainu went after you didn't he? He messed with your head, right?" she demanded. How did she know? "Well get back out there this instant!" she shouted, "Nobody cares what you almost did because it didn't happen! And you're not supposed to die to pay for your mistakes, you live and repay them properly! So turn this big ass boat around this instant and get your ass out of here before I send it flying in the right direction!" she ordered threateningly. "We've saved Ace, the only thing left is to escape," she said. "Besides," Lilith added, "the old man wouldn't want you dying for him." Lilith left without bothering to let me answer her, claws scrabbling over the deck and tail lashing behind her as she jumped from the prow of the ship.

_That kid, she's just too smart for her own good. But there's just no arguing with her._ "You heard the girl," I shouted, "Let's turn this thing around! Reverse! Reverse!"

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates!" _Somehow I don't like where this is going, old man. What do you want?_ "I'm gonna give you an order from the Captain one last time!" _Nope. I definitely don't like this._ Neither did anyone else apparently. I could hear the Whitebeards protesting as I got closer. Ace released a cross fire ahead of me and shouted Pops's name. I had been closing the distance between me and the brothers D but I paused now, resuming my position on my hind legs. It made no difference in this form but it was easier to see what was going on this way. "All of you and I will split up from here!" Whitebeard ordered, "Everyone, survive at any cost and go back to the New World safely!" _So he's planning to die here, huh?_ "I'm a remnant from the old times!" he shouted, preparing to attack, "There is no ship that can bear me in the new era!" _Yeah, because I sat on the Moby Dick just now…_ The air cracked before him, expanding hugely, farther than I had ever seen it go before. Navy HQ was shattered. "Go, you guys!" he ordered. Marines went flying.

As he stood before the rubble, listening to the cries of his sons and his enemies I understood. Whitebeard was an old man. And he was a great man. He deserved to die as a great man too. I could scarcely imagine a more fitting death for him than to die protecting his children, securing one last victory for the future generation of pirates. It was sad, but it was noble. Whitebeard wasn't the kind of man who could ever just retire or something like that. He wasn't the kind of man to die lying down in a hospital bed hooked up to machines. He didn't deserve to be cut down by some lucky rookie as his strength faded. This is for the best. It just hurt a little bit. It hurt his children, but pain was a part of growing up. This had to happen this way. For the sake of his family. And for the pirate era to continue to grow stronger.

There were calls of "Marineford is in danger!" "Whitebeard means to destroy the island!" and "Mommy!" which I ignored. What I did listen to was "POPS!" and Haruta shouting, "I don't wanna leave you! You gotta come with us!" as her voice broke.

"He's the captain, now shut up and do what he says!" I shouted. "Don't you dare disrespect the old man or I'll kick all your asses!" They kept screaming for Whitebeard.

"Now's our chance!" someone shouted, "Kill Whitebeard! He's dying already!" Bullets and cannons were fired. Whitebeard cleaved the air before him and the Marines went flying. They did that a lot when he was nearby.

I saw that the Whitebeards were in chaos. Some of them were determined to stay behind and others were determined to obey his wishes. I knew explaining properly would take too long at a time like this. So I improvised. I threw back my head and yowled. It was a very loud, very strange sound and quite frankly, the first time I'd done it I'd scared the crap out of myself. It sounded like some sort of fiery hell beast mourning the dead and it certainly got everyone's attention. "You march your asses out of here this second or so help me I will drag you asses out with me kicking and screaming!" I threatened. "Do I make myself clear?!"

That got them retreating properly. All except for Ace. Logically, Sabo and Luffy were with him and trying to get him to come along but he was just standing there. I should have know it would be nearly impossible for Ace to leave his father when the man meant so much to him. I couldn't threaten him into submission like I had with the others. Out in the bay people were boarding the boats but I knew the Commanders and some of the Captains would hang back until the last minute.

Whitebeard caused another explosion. It was really impressive that he could still do things like this even on the verge of death. "I'm the only one you should be worried about!" he shouted as he blasted the Navy soldiers away, covering his children's retreat.

_He's a brave man. Worthy of respect._ I nodded to myself. "Fine then, you stubborn old man, I'll let you keep the spotlight for now," I mumbled. "You do deserve it after all." I turned and ran, finally catching up to Ace and the others.

"Ace, let's go!" Luffy was insisting, "The old man had made up his mind..." But Ace wasn't moving.

"I know," he said, "And it won't be in vain." He chucked a whiplash of fire at some Navy assholes who were trying to get at Whitebeard from behind. "Back off you bastards!" He shouted.

Whitebeard turned. He saw Ace there, head bowed, me standing just behind him, surrounded by freshly lit flames. From where he was, Ace's tattoo would have been completely visible against his skin. I understood. I nodded at the old man and thumped my chest with my fist. It was the best I could do. I didn't have a tattoo but I would carry him in my heart just the same.

"We don't need words now," Whitebeard said. _Then why are you talking?_ "Just tell me one thing," he requested. Ace looked up. "Are you happy to have me as your father?" he asked.

_I suddenly flashbacked to when I first met the old man. I'd been randomly wandering the seas looking for strong opponents and Ace had given me a lift to the Moby Dick and offered me a chance to stay the night. I had refused at first but accepted when an idea had crossed me._

_I bowed. "Would it be horribly rude of me to ask you to fight?" I asked._

_He laughed. "You're a strange brat, aren't you?" Whitebeard asked from his seat._

_It was probably a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. "If people keep saying so then it must be true, right?"_

_That made him laugh again. "Alright then, I'll let you fight me," he said, standing against the protests of people I now knew as Marco and the other Commanders._

_"Oh, Lilith, what are you doing?" apparently Ace had just woken up. There was food on his face. It was kind of adorable… ish._

_I shrugged. "I was just hoping to fight Whitebeard," I told him. "No biggie. Sorry to break you out of your narcoleptic fit or whatever."_

_"What was your name again, brat?" Whitebeard asked._

_"Lilith," I replied simply._

_"Just Lilith?" he confirmed. I think he was expecting my answer._

_"Just Lilith," I agreed, "For now anyway." __I had my fight and lost horribly - breaking and rupturing and twisting and smashing all sorts of stuff. But it was worth it. And I was back in a week for more. Whitebeard wasn't called 'the Strongest Man in the World' for nothing. I'd learned so much from fighting him over time, I nearly doubled my Armament Haki and tripled my normal physical strength. I owed him a lot._

And now he goes and asks a question like that. "Don't go counting me among your brats, Pops," I said evenly, I couldn't even pretend to sound angry. He would understand. I'd called him Pops.

No doubt Ace remembered becoming Whitebeard's son. I could hear him choking back tears. "Of course I am!" he shouted. I saw Whitebeard's eyes soften and his head pull back in one of his last deep chested laughs. I felt like crying but didn't. I hadn't cried for my own mother when she died. I wouldn't cry for Whitebeard now. It wasn't my place.

I put a hand on Ace's shoulder as gently as I could - I didn't want to scratch him with my claws. "C'mon," I told him, "We all know." I said simply. He nodded in understanding as he sat up straight. Whitebeard returned his attention to the fight ahead of him as Sabo and Luffy came up behind us. Sabo pulled his brother to his feet and Luffy grabbed my arm. "Get off of me you dumbshit!" I ordered harshly, "I'm coming! Hurry up you idiots! We don't have time for this mushy bullcrap!" I turned to leave myself. But I didn't start moving. My hands were fisted at my sides. I knew we had to keep going. I knew we had to leave but... I felt a warm hand on my shoulder even threw the fur.

"You're right," Ace told me, "Let's go." With a small push of his hand, I took a few steps and we all started forward. It was the kindest and the cruelest thing he could have done for me right then and was grateful.

I quickly picked up momentum, keeping in mind that Sabo and I had to keep our pace even or we'd leave Luffy and Ace behind. Luffy because he was slower and Ace because he was still weakened from his time in prison. I could see it in the way he fought. Ace was still tired, malnourished and injured in several places. He was running on adrenalin and raw willpower - traditional willpower, not Haki willpower I mean.

Jinbe came up behind us. "Ace-san, Lilith-san, Luffy-kun, get in front of me!" he ordered.

"Hi, I'm Sabo, nice to meet you!" Sabo greeted. I think he was just miffed at being left out and chose to ignore him.

"Jinbe!" I warned him, "I do not want to use you as a meatshield against bullets!" I informed him. "Meatshields are for perverts and the occasional Mihawk!" It was a longheld - and recently modified - belief of mine.

"They want to get you four very badly!" he informed me. _As if I didn't already know that._ "But what the old man wants is as many survivors as possible!" I saw tears at the corner of his eyes and accepted his determination. It was his decision and I knew better than to argue with him when his honor said he had to do something. The fight would take too long. "You four, just keep going until you get to the ship!" he ordered.

"As soon as you rescue Fire Fist Ace, you run!" _Shit. I know that voice. I should have know he wouldn't let us get away that easily. I'll have to handle this myself._ "The Whitebeards must be a group of cowards!" Akainu shouted.

I heard several shouts of outrage from our side. I had to keep us going. "We've accomplished what we came for now we're getting the fuck out of here! We didn't come here to kill you, we came here to protect our own! Keep running damnit!" I ordered. Fortunately they mostly listened, but I saw a few glares shot over shoulders.

Akainu continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Well, your Captain is that guy so you can't help it, can you?" he sneered carelessly. His inflection was perfect. Superior but sympathizing, all knowing but uncaring. Utterly condescending. He knew exactly what to say to get the reaction he wanted. "Because after all, Whitebeard is just a," I saw him smirk as the perfect insult entered his mind, "loser from the old times!"

Ace stopped moving. _Fuck._ "Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"He's just messing with your head," Sabo insisted hurriedly, "We've got to get out of here!"

Ace panted for a second. "A loser?" he asked darkly. _Double fuck._ His hands clenched into fists at his sides and I saw the first sparks of fire wink into existence around him. He turned. "Take back what you just said," he ordered angrily. The fire extended up to his shoulders as it flared into life.

I heard people protesting, insisting that Ace should just keep moving. I didn't bother with that bullcrap however, I knew Ace was too stubborn for that and waiting would just let him get angrier than he already was. I took two steps, came up behind Ace, raised a fist and brought it down on the back of his head, covered in as much Armament Haki as I could muster. He collapsed on his face. Sabo stared at me. "That was entirely necessary and you know it." I told him as I picked Ace up off the ground. "Somebody carry this," I instructed. "It's too heavy for me to fight with."

"Ace-san is an it?" Jinbe murmured. I shot him a look and growled slightly. He shut up.

"Straw-chan! Lilith-chan!" I broke out grinning, recognizing the voice, "I can carry him for you!"

"Thanks, Bonnie!" I agreed happily. "I forgot you were here! Take this! Don't worry about dropping him or anything, his head's as hard as a rock!" I added cheerfully. "But don't spin him so much he pukes, okay? I don't want to deal with that."

Sabo stared at me. "You're a psycho," he informed me as the Okama took his brother.

"You already knew that," I pointed out. I returned my attention to Akainu. "Don't bother continuing with the insults," I told him. "I know better than to let them work against me and I'm already willing to fight you. There's no need."

He scoffed. "Do you think you are brave?" he began but I cut him off before he could find his stride.

"It doesn't take courage for me to stand up for what I care about at this point, it's just habit," I informed him.

"Don't do it, Lilith!" Izo shouted, "Come back!" There was a collective shout of my name but I ignored it. This wasn't a mistake. I wasn't charging in hot-headed and angry. This was a decision I had made when he first stepped out in front of us and I would maintain control of my emotions for as long as it took. "Come back home with us!" they begged.

"People don't deserve to live if they can't live justly!" Akainu claimed, "Punks like you don't deserve a place to live!"

"Why do you think I kept moving all these years?" I asked. "I already know that. And for the record," I said, giving a smirk of my own, "putting others down behind their backs is cowardly. It's something the weak do when they want to feel strong. It doesn't suit you very well." _That should keep him from insulting Whitebeard anymore. I don't want anyone else getting themselves involved against him._ I saw the look in his eyes._ That's right. I can play these games too. You're the one who taught me after all._

"Lilith," Luffy said, stumbling forward. I heard him fall to his knees. "Sabo, get him out of here. None of you are strong enough, believe me. Just go."

"But Lilith - " he protested. I wouldn't hear it.

"I said GO, damnit!" I shouted at him. I never turned away from Akainu, knowing he would press the advantage against me. "Is that so hard?" I asked, explaining, "I'm not a Whitebeard. I'm not a Revolutionary. I'm not one of you and I never was. So just hurry up and leave me already won't you? Get outta my way." I put as much venom into my voice as I could, hiding my bitterness, masking my real feelings. I have to make them leave me. If they need to hate me for that to happen that that's fine. I don't need any friends here. I don't want anyone to die for me.

"Lilith-san," Jinbe said. I knew he was shocked to hear I felt that way. It wasn't true but I said the words anyway. In spirit I was with all of them, but nothing more than that. Because I was afraid that when this moment finally came, they would try to fight with me. I couldn't let that happen. This was something I had to handle on my own.

"Get out of here, dumbshits," I ordered coldly. "You're not wanted."

"Gold Roger: the King of the Pirates, Dragon: the Revolutionary," Akainu listed. _Dammit you guys, it took you long enough to start running again!_ "I was amazed to hear that the sons of those two are brothers." _Why are you stopping?! Keep going! Don't just get out of range! Get out of here!_ "Those two have bad blood in their veins." _You're not safe there! Go farther! Get away!_ But I couldn't turn around and tell them that. "I don't care if the others get away as long as I get them!" he informed me, "They'll go first!"

"You're forgetting about me," I challenged him.

"You are not my daughter and you never were," he said. I imagined that statement was meant to be hurtful but I couldn't agree more. I had never considered myself his daughter. "Whatever blood you carry must be just as bad as theirs if even I couldn't raise you properly."

I sighed dramatically for effect. _Here we go. Don't freak out. Don't give yourself away._ "I consider it a good thing that I'm not the kind of person to shoot someone with a white flag as their children watched and then proceed to annihilate the rest of the island. I think I grew up okay despite your influence," I told him.

"You had your orders," Akainu reminded me, "You disobeyed them. An unjust Marine does not deserve to live."

"How is it justice to go around slaughtering entire islands?" I demanded. I was careful not to move my head, keeping my freshly cut hair in front of my shoulders. "Don't say that doesn't happen. That's what the Buster Call is for after all. Hell, you've even shot the ships meant to rescue civilians on those islands because you didn't want anybody escaping. I've seen it." I didn't raise my voice - _Getting angry could destroy me right now. I need to maintain control. Ice and spite but not anger. Don't overdo it._

"That's what the Navy stands for," he replied, glaring down at me, "Absolute justice requires a some sacrifices," he claimed. "You should know that. I taught you that."

"Well I refused to learn," I informed him promptly. "And what exactly did you do then?" I asked sarcastically. We both knew the answer. "Refresh my memory."

"You were never meant to survive and cause me problems," Akainu said, "Only a freak like you could have survived having that much lava down her throat."

"And when I started 'causing problems' as you say you covered it up," I accused, "You gave my deeds to someone else or pretended they never happened. You even tried to silence some people just for having met me. As an Admiral, you can do things like that after all." _Don't move your head,_ I reminded myself, _not yet. It's not the time yet. _

"I don't need the embarrassment of having my stepdaughter become a pirate," he sneered. "You were meant to just die," he accused, "would that have been so hard?"

"I'm not dying without my revenge," I sneered right back. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would give me away. "I just want to destroy you."

"That will never happen," he said.

"Really?" I asked. Now! I flipped my hair over my shoulder. Short as it was, it had provided a useful shield for my den den mushi. But now... I watched Akainu's face as he realized what had just happened. I broke out grinning, despite the fear pumping through my veins. "I'd say your career is pretty much over now," I informed him, gloating. "People like to sleep soundly at night. They don't want to know they might get killed just for living on the wrong island. They don't want to know that you'll kill them even if they try to surrender. They don't want an Admiral who would do such things to his own stepdaughter. And for all the Navy's boasting, the people deserve at least that much say in the world. Don't you agree, Admiral Akainu?"

"You traitorous little bitch," he spat. I could see he was genuinely angry now, and I was both delighted and terrified of it. "I'll kill you for that," he told me.

"You're the one who admitted it," I pointed out, completely enjoying the feel of my victory - heart pounding out of my chest - remembering all the effort I'd put into it. "It was your own fault." Akainu's entire arm bubbled into life, red smoke spiraling up as excess drops fell to the ground and steamed their way underground. "Come on, sir, let's solve our differences with violence, won't we?" I offered. There was no backing down now. But I had wanted it this way from the start. "I've already won," I sneered.

"But I can still kill you for it," Akainu said, taking his first step forward.

"Yes, there is that," I agreed, "But I took that into consideration. I'm ready for the fight of my life."

"The last fight of you life you mean," he said.

It was then that I made perhaps the stupidest decision of my life. I blinked. It was very nearly a fatal mistake. Akainu landed the first attack in that split second and it nearly killed me. I could smell it. The scent of burning fur and flesh. I could feel it. A sensation I had long tried and failed to forget. The sensation of something burning me from the inside out - Akainu's fist burning through me, searing my insides and scorching my bones. He had missed my spine - going off to the side slightly - but nicked the top part of my hip and got most of my lower organs. I coughed blood. My lungs must have been on the list of things that got hit. Akainu lifted me off the ground, arm still through my side. I curved over reflexively.

I turned my head to face the others, knowing they were still there and that they could still hear me. "Leave," I ordered. "This is my revenge. You guys need to live. Go. Do as Whitebeard said and escape." I couldn't speak very loudly but I knew everyone was listening anyway. Somehow the battlefield had gone quiet. Or I just couldn't hear properly anymore, either way.

"But Lilith…" Haruta protested, wide eyed. I knew there were tears on her cheeks even without being close enough to see them.** (*)**

"Lilith!" Marco shouted, "We're not - !"

"Just go," I insisted, not looking at them, "I'm fine. There's nothing you can do anyway. You guys aren't strong enough for this. Just go." I suppressed the urge to cough more blood, knowing it wouldn't help my argument, "Please." I added. I couldn't take much more of this. I didn't want them anywhere near here in case I lost. I didn't want Akainu taking out his hatred of me on my friends.

Akainu's fist started to slide out of me. I grabbed it almost reflexively, feeling the searing burn as the flesh on my hands blackened and dissolved. I protected them with Haki, but his was stronger. "I won't let you hurt them Akainu," I warned as threateningly as I could considering my position. "I'm your only real enemy here. Do you want your revenge or don't you? Besides, you won't be Navy much longer, you have no more reason to fight them now."

"Are you courting death, foolish brat?" he asked. His voice sounded as cold as ever but I'd seen his eye twitch. _I'm in. I can get under his skin. I've got control. I can do this. Answer his question. Remember the den den mushi is watching. I can do this._

"I am no so eager to die, no." I coughed blood some more, negating what I just said but it didn't matter. My will was stronger than a little lava and I already knew that. I would live through this. "All I'm doing here is helping my friends escape. You wouldn't understand. And you don't know. I am going to survive. And you are going to watch me get away and live the rest of your life knowing that you destroyed yourself. That is how I was planning to destroy you from the start."

"I'll feel better knowing that you're dead."

_Let's try to avoid that then._

* * *

**(*) Yes, Haruta is a girl here. On the Wiki they say that it 'hasn't been announced' so I decided to make her a her. If you're pissed about it too bad. All the other Commanders are male so it's only fair.**


	33. How to Fight with Half your Organs

-Smoker POV-

"Dammit! Let me go!" I shouted, "Lilith's right there! She can't beat him! I've got to protect her!"

"I am not under the impression that she needs protecting," Aokiji argued, infuriatingly calm given the situation. "She could hold her own against me. As long as she doesn't make any mistakes-"

And that's when I saw Akainu's fist rip through Lilith's stomach. Aokiji's grip went slack with shock. I sped my way there as fast as I could, not pausing when I got there, just snatching Lilith into my arms and pulling her off his fist, using my momentum to dislodge it. Some of her flesh touched me and I winced. It burnt.

"Uncle Smokey?" _She's still conscious!_ "What do you think you're you doing?!" _Conscious and very loud. It can't be that bad._ "He'll kill you for interfering! You've go to get out of here!" Lilith ordered. _Hearing her you'd think she's perfectly fine._

"I am not going anywhere without you!" I informed her. _Why must I have such a stubborn niece?_ "I'm getting you out of here!"

"Put me down this instant!" Lilith ordered, but she didn't make a move to back up her arguments. "I can still fight just fine! I'm not letting him hurt my friends!" I'd finally reached my destination, setting her down on the ground as gently as I could, where the retreating Whitebeard and Allied pirates were assembled, most of them waiting for her.

"Somebody get a doctor!" I shouted. Even if they were pirates surely they'd have someone here who could help her. Most of them seemed to be using either handcannons, rocket launchers or even normal handguns to fire at Akainu. He was engulfed in flame.

"What are all these cannons going off for?!" Lilith demanded, "That's not gonna do shit!"

"We made you pay for what you've done to Lilith!" someone shouted, crying, "Have you learned a lesson, Akainu?!"

"No," Lilith said frankly, "No he has not." Sure enough, I could make out a shape emerging from the flames of the explosion, now some distance away. "Where's Marco?" Lilith muttered. "Pineapple!" she shouted, "Little help here!" she demanded, "And be quick about it! I gotta get back out there!"

The Phoenix showed up in a whirl of blue flames, not even bothering to extinguish them as he extended both hands to her injuries. "Don't call me that," he ordered, but it seemed to be mostly reflex. "And what made you think for one second that we would leave you behind, huh?" He sounded angry. "It's not gonna happen!"

"What makes you think staying will make any difference?" Lilith demanded in return, wincing slightly as the hole in her side covered itself with new flesh. "Itches," she muttered. The meat of her side couldn't be replaced just yet, not without her redirecting her energy properly and she didn't have enough at the moment, but this quick fix would keep her from bleeding out and probably fix the nick in her lungs. "Did you not hear the 'survive at any cost' part?" Lilith complained, "Go on, fuck off!" she waved her hands, winced when she saw them and then added, "After you heal my hands too, I can't fight like that." Lilith looked over my shoulder where I could feel the heat from the explosions on my back. "Fuck!" she shouted, "Do it faster!"

The Phoenix looked up and cursed too, immediately resuming work on her hands. Turning I saw Akainu. Half his torso and one of his arms was missing from the explosions, dripping with magma. He lumbered slowly, upper half somehow suspended even without the support of his chest. To be fair, I could do the same thing with smoke, being a Logia user too, but it looked way creepier when he did it. And I don't get creeped out by much. I had Lilith for a niece after all; she'd been sticking bones back under her skin and healing like it was no big deal ever since she was two. "No way, is he a monster?" someone asked.

"That is exactly what he is!" Lilith agreed vehemently, trying to get to her feet and failing slightly because of the hole in her side.

"Hey, aren't you a doctor?" Luffy demanded of the Phoenix, "Hey!"

"Uh, no," he replied, hands up defensively, "Not really."

"I don't need a doctor! I don't need my large intestine to fight! I'm not dying!" she argued scornfully, now fully on her feet."Now get out of here and let me fight him."

"Absolutely not," I decided. "You are not going back out there."

"Uncle Smokey," Lilith said, and looked me in the eyes. She was determined.

"I said no," I told her, "This isn't like when you were six and you wanted to fight the highschoolers. I will not let you-"

Lilith's fist collided with my temple and everything went black.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

My uncle collapsed to the ground. "You did it again?!" Sabo demanded, coming up behind me with Luffy and Bonnie, still carrying Ace.

"Yes, I can't let him stop me. You're not stopping me either," I looked at Sabo threateningly and he backed up, hands in the air. "My mind has been made up," I informed them, "You guys will leave. And I will continue to fight until you are gone. The sooner you leave the sooner I stop fighting. Now, as I said earlier, fuck off." Akainu's form had recompleted, melting together as a new arm dripped into life beside him, already fisted in his anger. "I'm gonna not stand near you guys while he chucks lava at me, okay?" I said, transforming into a Dryad and taking off at a run. Sabo and the others didn't get a chance to respond. I knew it would take them a while, but I knew they would leave eventually. They would leave because they knew there was no preventing this fight and it would ended sooner if they left. That's what I'd told them anyway. It was harder to run without half my side and it made my walk slightly lopsided, slowing me down, but I could still close the distance between me and Akainu in half a second.

"Looks like you're still alive," he said. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed, or eager to try again. He lifted his hand for another blow. I smirked.

"The real fight starts now then!" I shouted, transforming into my Demon form. "No more interruptions!"

Jinbe jumped in front of me. "You can't touch her anymore!" he shouted.

My first though was screamed aloud by accident, "You asshole!"

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Jinbe!" Akainu shouted, "Since you were once a Warlord, I bet you know what I am capable of!" My second thought was more intelligent: _Shit! Lava beats water! I've got to do something!_

"I'd be happy to risk my life if I can delay it!" Jinbe shot back. I don't think I'd ever actually heard him get angry before. "I've been ready to die from the beginning!" he shouted.

"Well I'm not ready to have anybody dying for me just yet!" I declared. And so I did the first thing I could think of: I knocked Jinbe's feet out from under him with a spinning kick and punted his entire self to the side like a giant Fishman shaped soccer ball. It wasn't the kindest rescue I'd ever executed but it would do in a pinch. Surprisingly, he actually reached the area where my friends were assembled before he stopped - erm, bouncing. "Stop messing with my fight!" I demanded.

"I will have to execute that traitor after I'm done with you," Akainu decided, looking where Jinbe had fallen and was currently being helped to his feet.

"What and you don't count as a traitor?!" I demanded. _I can't let him start making a list of which of my friends to kill first! That would be very bad!_ "Slaughtering innocents is pretty damn traitorous in my book!"

"Lilith get down!" Marco shouted. I knew he would interfere if I did but I ducked anyway. I could kick their ass more easily if I didn't have to turn my back on Akainu. Marco and Vista leapt over my head, flower petals and blue flames rained down on me, neither doing any damage to my Demon body. Marco kicked Akainu in the head with all his might and Vista left two large gouges in his shoulder. They both landed some distance behind him and turned to look.

"How annoying!" Akainu complained as he easily closed the wounds. "So those guys are Haki users, huh?" _Don't reveal the existence of Haki on broadcast like this!_ I wanted to scream but doing so would just draw more attention to what he'd said.

"How could we let this happen?!" Marco demanded of himself.

"I couldn't have more regret about it!" Vista agreed, clearly frustrated beyond the point where a swordsman could retain proper control.

"Can't you see that it's too late to save this brat?" Akainu asked.

"I am perfectly fine!" I protested, "You assholes get out of here before he decides to kill you too!"

"I've already decided to kill all your friends once I'm done with you," Akainu said. I think it might have been the first time I ever saw the guy genuinely smile and I wish I hadn't. It was scary as fuck.

"Well that's unfortunate," I decided. "Then I'll just have to kill you first!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not getting away this time!" He made to punch me for a third time, fist drawing closer with my face. "Die!" he ordered.

I drew my weapon - still in the form of a sword - summoned as much Haki as I could and cut off Akainu's hand. "Fuck if I'm just gonna keel over because you say so!" I snarled, "I've had enough of following your orders!"

Marco kicked Akainu in the back of the head, flipping and landing next to me in a swirl or blue flames. "I'm not letting you hurt her!" he shouted.

To me Akainu said, "You have no control over your subordinates, how pathetic," as the upper half of his head reformed. It was creepy as fuck. I noticed his hand grew back too. _My Haki isn't strong enough._

"They're not my subordinates," I argued. Of course he'd see them that way. "They're just a bunch of dumbshits who I work with sometimes!" To them I shouted, "Stay the fuck out of my fight! I haven't even had the chance to do anything yet!"

"You got yourself impaled pretty easily!" Marco pointed out angrily. "Just let us help!"

"Fuck no!" I shouted, "Piss off!" They disobeyed me. _Of course._

"The War isn't over yet!" Marco decided, "Not until we all get out of here! Take Ace's brothers with you, Jinbe!"

I was distantly aware of a call "I've got it!", the click of wooden sandals against stone, Sabo's protests and Bonnie singing something about spinning and protecting Flame-chan. To a normal person, this would be incomprehensible. I got the message though.

"I already told you that I'm killing all your friends," Akainu said, "and it would be such a pain to track them down!"

He dodged around me but I cut him off, cutting his feet out from under him and once again blocking his path. "Who would be harder to find?" I challenged, "Those idiots or me? You had eight years and never got close! I'm just fine hiding for the rest of my life!" I spat at him, "If I get away from you here, today, you'll never find me again!"

"I thought I taught you not to give advice to your enemy!" Suddenly Akainu's form became liquid lava and morphed. Suddenly he wasn't on his stomach but his back, facing me. He attempted to kick me in the chest but I blocked it with my sword.

I lost some ground with the force of the blow but remained unharmed. Then I noticed something. "You're warping it! You're warping it!" I panicked, "I spent two years making this weapon! And you're warping it! You mother fucking bastard!"

He smirked. "Well…"

It took me a moment to figure out what he just implied. I then felt like puking. "EEEEEWWWWW! NOW YOU'RE A RAPIST TOO?!" I seriously felt like puking. It's a good thing my stomach was currently missing or I might have, then and there.

"We were married," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and she KILLED HERSELF she was so fucking unhappy!" I argued. "You are still a rapist and you are still evil as fuck!" Akainu smirked. _Fuck! I let him take control of my emotions! It may not even be true! I've got to concentrate here! Don't make any more mistakes with this man or you'll die!_ I forced myself to take a deep breath. "The past doesn't matter," I reminded myself, "What happens from here on matters." I looked Akainu in the eyes, "I'm not letting you touch my friends."

"Is that so?" he asked. Suddenly he swung. But it wasn't aimed at me. I turned to my right. Marco was right there. Reflexively I kicked Marco in the side, getting him out of the way. He was completely unprepared for both attacks as my spiked boot dug into his side and Akainu's fist ate through his shoulder.

Marco landed several yards away, rolling to a stop. "This is why I told you to stay out of my way!" I shouted at him. "Vista! Get him out of here!" Marco's body burst into blue flames and he got to his feet, once again unharmed. His healing factor could make even me jealous.

"If we just let you die it's a dishonor to the Whitebeard Pirates!" he shouted, getting to his feet and obviously preparing to charge again. _Oh no._ Weapons were raised in the air and shaken. Heroic cheers roared out of throats and bellowed. Fists were made and teeth were clenched. _Marco, you great fool._

"You idiots!" I shouted, trying to stop them before something horribly preventable happened, "Don't you dare stay here!" I had to make them understand. "The longer you stay now the more of you will die! Don't do it for my sake! Don't you dare die for me!" I screamed. There were tears behind my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Nobody listened to me. They were preparing to charge back the way we'd just come. I refused to let that happen. I made a decision. "IF YOU WANT TO DIE FOR ME THEN I'LL DIE FIRST AND PROTECT YOU!" I turned my back on Akainu and closed my eyes.

In effect, I was committing suicide. That's why I didn't mind being killed with my back turned. Suicide was not an honorable death. But it was worth it. If my friends would just get the message and leave… then it was worth it. I didn't mind dying so much now that I'd already destroyed Akainu. It no longer mattered. The purpose I'd spent the last ten years of my life fighting for had been completed. That was enough. Akainu could kill me. And my friends would leave me. And everybody would get what they wanted. So long as my friends survived it didn't matter.

Suddenly, through my Observation Haki, I noticed a presence even more massive than Akainu's behind me. I whirled. Akainu sensed it too and his face looked like he had just shit his pants. Eyes wide and frowning, he must have sensed it too. Whitebeard towered over the both of us, casting a huge shadow and glaring. Even I felt like shitting my pants and he wasn't even mad at me. Akainu turned around almost in slow motion. Whitebeard looked scarier than usual with blood dripping down his face like that. "Lilith, move," he ordered. Whitebeard lifted a fist.

"Okay then!" I decided quickly and flapped away as fast as I could. I made it about twenty yards up in the air. Looking down, I saw Akainu's form crumple like putty under Whitebeard's fist, warping under the force of the Gura Gura fruit's power and smashing against the ground. A concussion force radiated out and I spun in the air. It took me a moment to regain my balance and take a look around at what had just happened.

Whitebeard was suspended in the air next to me for a split second, bisento raised above his head, expression completely pissed. Then time kicked back in and he crashed back down on top of Akainu faster than gravity should have made possible. I saw the Admiral roll away, barely missing the attack. Whitebeard charged after him, not hesitating, swinging his bisento up above his head once again and bringing it back down with a grunt. Akainu once again managed to summersault away, but this time he took advantage of the dust kicked up by Whitebeard's attack. His hand coated with lava in an instant. Baseball-sized fists of magma chucked themselves out of the dust like rockets. Whitebeard dodged most of them, but one caught the left side of his mustache and another grazed his shoulder almost harmlessly. Akainu charged out of the smoke as it cleared, fist raised, but was instantly blocked by an oversized elbow, quickly followed by a wrist block on the attack by his other hand. The Admiral's attempt to spin kick the larger man was bitchslapped away and he rolled across the ground.

I briefly considered getting in the way of that but dismissed it instantaneously. Coincidentally, that was about the length of time I'd survive if I tried. I'd be crushed in an instant. Whitebeard was pissed. The situation would be all: 'Ant, meet Boot. Oops.' I'd die, like, really fast.

Whitebeard stomped after Akainu. He was preparing for the killing blow. Akainu's fist impaled itself in Whitebeard's chest. My eyes went wide. "No," I gasped out. Whitebeard sank to one knee.

"You must resign," Akainu gasped out. His face was dripping in his own blood but he was still standing. The old man's chest was still on fire, despite the fist having been removed. Only his flesh was burning now. Everyone was shouting for 'Pops', scared out of their minds that they would watch him die. Everyone except for me.

"The fuck I'm letting this happen," I decided. Giving myself momentum with one hard flap of my wings, I transformed. I landed in front of Akanu - between him and Whitebeard - as a Giant. "I'm not done with you yet!" I shouted angrily.

Somehow, I could feel more Haki in my system than I knew I possessed. A small, insignificant part of me wondered just how I was doing it - I had practically doubled my normal max - but it was mostly drowned out. Akainu had crossed the line. Whitebeard wasn't the kind of guy you were allowed to beat. Not by a guy like that. Whitebeard shouldn't die like that. It wasn't right. And it was pissing me off.

"For myself!" I kicked Akainu in the chest, sending him grinding across the cobblestones. "For my mother!" I used Six Styles to appear in front of him, kicking him in the stomach with the added force of his previous trajectory. "For everyone I've watched you kill!" He made it to his feet and tried to punch me in the stomach again - this time aiming for my spine - but I slapped his hand away and punched him in the gut with my other hand. "For Squard!" He tried to kick my feet out from under me but I timed my jump properly and landed on his leg with my still booted right foot. His leg let out a satisfying crack and he cried out involuntarily. "For my friends!" I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and chucked him straight up in the air. "And this is for Whitebeard!" My sword became a bat in a split second, unwarping and resuming it's perfect finish. Akainu came down out of the sky just like his magma attack had before. And, just like before, I smacked him away - this time I used all my might and watched him sail towards the main body of Marineford, colliding with the largest, most important looking building of Marine HQ and causing it to crumble inwards.

"Doubt that killed him but I've certainly gotten his attention," I panted and released my Haki. I had no idea where that had come from but the likelihood of pulling something like that off again was beyond miniscule. My legs shook and I took a conscious effort to steady them. _That was harder than it looked. I probably couldn't have kept that up for much longer than I did._

_And I did it._


	34. And So It Begins

-Lilith POV-

"Brat," Whitebeard croaked out, making me turn, "I thought I told you to get going," he accused. "I can handle this."

"I'm not one of your brats," I said, repeating myself automatically - possibly for the last time. "I don't have to follow your orders. And - to be fair - nobody else is going anywhere either," I pointed out. I quickly knelt in front of the old man, taking of my jacket and smothering the fire on his chest against his protests. _Being on fire is generally not a good sign. I mean he is Whitebeard but still…_ "I told you from day one that Akainu was mine," I accused, "What did you go getting in my way for?"

He laughed but it sounded weak. "I couldn't let him get away with sticking a hole through your chest," he argued.

"This is my side," I said, gesturing angrily, "There's nothing important in there other than your digestive system. The are important things in your chest. Like your heart and your lungs and - you know what? Never mind." I decided. "Just help me keep your idiot kids from chasing after us again," I requested. "They keep jumping in my way!" I complained, "It's annoying - and slightly insulting! I can take care of myself."

Whitebeard got to his feet and I reflexively helped by putting a hand on his elbow. It was the sort of thing you did for elderly infirm people when they went up stairs but I couldn't help it. I was just so worried. Without a word Whitebeard lifted his bisento off to one side. I saw the muscles in his arm bunch up as he brought it down again. It was a beautifully executed cut, especially considering the gaping hole in his chest, and it certainly got the job done.

People were blasted back on both sides, even the Whitebeards were caught of guard by the force and range of the cut. The Marines got the worst of it though. Many of them fell in as the ground cracked and split, opening up like a giant maw and swallowing men and buildings alike. I saw the flag of the World Government fall to the ground from the top of the main building, collapsing entirely now that Whitebeard was ripping the ground out from under it. Marine HQ was in shambles.

"Is it over?" someone asked.

"The earthquake is but you're not safe yet," I told him and punted him aside. I was still a Giant after all. I could do shit like that. It was fun.

I heard Marco's voice from across the newly created chasm. "Pops! Lilith!" The chasm was far to big for even me to jump in my Giant form. The Whitebeards would have no choice but to retreat now.

"The plaza as split in two!" One of the Navy soldiers complained, "The pirates are on the other side!"

"Why do they announce these thing?" I muttered, "We can all see that. Why point it out?"

I ignored the shouts of the Whitebeard pirates. It wasn't my place to answer. It looked like the old man was too tired to answer for himself though. He was panting heavily and his breath sounded wheezy, like Akainu had nicked a lung or something. He was already pushing himself past his limit. But I wouldn't stop him. He'd already made up his mind.

"Now are you ready to pass the torch and let me handle this, old man?" I asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said. I grinned. Whitebeard would get his glorious death, and I wouldn't get in the way of that.

Once again, Whitebeard lifted his bisento, preparing for a powerful attack.

My shortened hair whipped about in the wind, blocking my view and getting in my mouth. _Damn that's annoying. I need to tie it back or something later._ From what I could see though, the Navy was terrified. "From now on," Whitebeard announced, swinging his bisento over his head, "I'm the only one you have to deal with!"

"Unless I get bored of waiting," I added, but so quietly not even he could hear.

"Bring it on!" he shouted. He was kind of old to be saying stuff like that, but I let it slide. _He is Whitebeard after all. There's not much you can do to argue with him._ Marines went flying, and not for the last time today.

"Everybody, get on the ship!" "Think about why Pops stayed on that side and the wish he left for us!" "Cry after you get on the ship!" "Pops! Lilith!" "Hurry up!" The Commanders had come to their senses and were finally retreating. I knew it was breaking their hearts to do this but they had no other choice. It had to be done. The Marines were shooting after them but at this distance their aim was poor. "Everybody hurry up!" I turned to watch them go, still standing beside Whitebeard as he continued to bellow and cut down his opponents like flies. Marco wasn't moving.

I transformed into my Harpy form and flew over, landing next to him, still facing away from the spectacle that was Whitebeard. "You're not leaving?" I asked.

"Not yet," he agreed, "Do you think Pops will forgive me for staying to watch?" he asked. There were tears behind his eyes but they hadn't fallen yet.

I shrugged. "How should I know what the old geezer thinks?" I asked. My voice wasn't as harsh as it usually would be. "But I do know that there isn't much you could do to possibly make him stop loving you."

Marco actually smiled. "You haven't left either," he pointed out.

Now I turned to face him properly. He was still watching his father. "I'm not done fighting yet. I'm a little beat up, but I've had worse," I told him. He snorted but didn't disagree. I licked my lips. _Should I tell him?_ "I'm gonna stick around until Blackbeard shows up," I told him.

Marco's eyes widened and he turned to me in shock. "You're what?" he demanded, shocked more than angry. That would come later. "Lilith, you can't fight him too! You just went up against Akainu!" He protested, "You promised you wouldn't attack him unless he hurt one of our people!"

"I know what I said but he killed Thatch, Marco. He betrayed his family and it's his fault Ace's life was put in danger," I argued. I wasn't getting worked up about it though. This was a decision I'd already made. "People have died here today. He deserves to be one of them," I pointed out darkly. I have a thing against betraying those who are meant to trust you - family and nakama, that sort of thing - and a habit of declaring revenge against those who do. Marco didn't seem to be able to get it through his thick pineapple shaped skull.

"No. We are leaving before he gets here and I am taking you with us," Marco informed me as if it would make a difference.

"I will knock you out too if I have to," I threatened. Marco looked unintimidated. He could probably block me if he got a warning, but we didn't have time to fight here for real. We had to settle this with words and settle it fast. "It's happening," I told him, "Get over it."

"Hey, look, what is that?" someone shouted. I looked where he was pointing. "There's something behind the HQ building!"

"They're already here," I informed Marco. "Would it made you feel better if I said I wouldn't attack first?"

"Not really," he told me.

"Well it's the best you're going to get so suck it up!" And with that I flapped my wings, taking off over the chasm again. Marco could have followed me of course but he wouldn't. He would obey his father in the end.

"Ah, they finally noticed us," Blackbeard said. I spotted him up on the Stone platform where the scaffold had been located - before it got Buddha bitch slapped that is.

"It's you!" Sengoku accused. "How did you all get here?!"

"I imagine they had a boat!" I informed him sarcastically, landing beside Whitebeard.

"That bastard," he swore under his breath. I was impressed. Whitebeard had never sworn before - that I noticed anyway. That was more my area of expertise.

"They're the most heinous criminals whose existence has been erased because of their brutality!" Someone shouted. _Then how come you can identify all of them? "_The Great Battleship San Juan Wolf! Corrupt King Avalo Pizarro! Heavy Drinker Vasco Shot! Crescent Moon Hunter Catarina Decon! The Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu of the Rain!" There was one man on the platform who hadn't been identified. _I can't tell who it is._ But I was lying to myself. I knew exactly who he was. I_t's not him. It's not him. I know it is but I can't deal with this! Not right now! Shut up self! Don't panic!_ Mentally slapping myself I realized that the Marine was now shouting the man's name. It was the first I'd heard of it. "The Man Who Rent a Thousand Hearts Vexx Zorander!"

"Wait, really?" I paused, still standing besides Whitebeard, "That's his name? Vexx Zorander? I mean it still sounds evil and all but... kinda stupid."

"He's not a man to be trifled with, none of them are," Whitebeard told me, not turning from our future opponents.

"Yeah," I said darkly. "I figured that out already."

Whitebeard's eyes widened and he actually turned to me, momentarily deeming it more important than staring down the assholes up on the platform. "You -"

"Don't say it," I cut him off - half begging half ordering him into silence. "I know."

Whitebeard said no more on the subject other than, "Blackbeard, how could you deal with people like that?"

"Long time no see!" Blackbeard called jovially, "I'm glad that I'm present at your death, Pops!"

"Teach," Whitebeard growled.

Sengoku and Blackbeard were having some sort of back and forth about 'how the fuck did you get in here?' but I wasn't paying much attention. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. _Maybe I should just leave. If I'm not brave enough to fight... But I can't let Blackbeard get away with this and if Vexx is allowed to roam free... I can't let that happen! I'll just have to suck it up somehow._ I wouldn't run. But I didn't have a plan. I always had a plan… but now… I didn't.

"Lilith, you okay?" Whitebeard asked.

"Of course I am," I scorned. "Why do you ask?"

"You're shaking," he pointed out.

I checked. Sure enough, my Harpy knees were knocking together and I was trembling down to my feathers. "Nonsense," I argued nervously, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going anywhere just yet you stupid old geezer. Don't try to get rid of me." Normally I would be yelling but it came out as more of a whisper. _Stop being scared!_ I ordered myself but it didn't work. "More importantly, they're here. And Blackbeard killed Thatch. Everything that happened here today is his fault. I refuse to forgive that!" Now I found my voice. Anger beats fear, every time. For me anyway.

Whitebeard nodded. "I don't give a damn about any of this!" he shouted at Blackbeard and Sengoku like they were squabbling children. He lifted one arm and his muscles pulsed. Marines everywhere froze in terror - and for good reason. A wind kicked up and his coat blew out behind him like a cape. I realized I'd left mine burnt and bloody on the ground back when I tried to put the fire on his chest out but didn't bother looking for it since it was basically destroyed by now. "Teach!" Whitebeard warned. That was all there was to it.

His punch barreled through the Marines in front of him towards the Blackbeard pirates. There was a call of "Look out, Captain!" before the entire stone structure exploded and the small band of terrifying, bloodthirsty pirates were flung into the air like bowling pins. I nodded in approval. Whitebeard panted slightly as he observed his work. It was understandable considering the size of the hole in his chest, much larger than the one in my side. Actually the hole in Whitebeard's chest would have covered my entire waist so that was probably okay with me. He could handle it.

"That was close, that was close!" one of them complained in an annoyingly whiney voice, "We had a narrow escape!"

"Hmm. What a disappointment," I muttered. "I would have preferred you got hit properly."

Satisfyingly enough, Blackbeard emerged out from under a particularly large piece of rubble. "You have no mercy, huh?" he sounded almost surprised, "Of course you don't!"

In the brief moment of silence, I heard Whitebeard's blood dripping into a puddle at his feet. "You're the only one that I refuse to call my son, Teach!" Whitebeard said, "You broke the one and only iron rule on my ship and you killed your nakama! I will avenge the Fourth Division Commander, Thatch by taking this fool's life and thereby ending the matter!"

Izo shouted something. But more importantly, "I can hear Marco flying over here," I warned Whitebeard quickly.

"Marco!" Whitebeard shouted. "Keep yourself out of this! Do you hear me?!" It was all the reminder necessary. The sound of flames crackling disappeared as Marco returned to his side of the chasm and took a few steps back. He wouldn't try to get involved again. "Let's get it over with, Teach!"

Blackbeard laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

He activated his Yami Yami powers. Darkness spiraled off of his shoulders almost like smoke. But I knew how smoke was supposed to behave. Blackbeard's darkness was moving against the wind and never extended outside a certain range, like it was attracted to his main body by a force of gravity that didn't belong there. "What is that black stuff coming out of his body?" one of the Marines asked fearfully. Blackbeard lifted his hand and brought it down fast. The darkness poured out of his skin and spread over the ground like an infectious disease.

"Anyone who doesn't feel like dying, you should run!" I figured it was only fair to warn them. The Marines had already figured out that they needed to run from Whitebeard. They deserved at least a small heads up about Blackbeard too. The darkness extended until it reached under Whitebeard and my feet. It felt like standing in jelly on my bare foot - if jelly were as cold as ice and sucked hungrily at your skin. I protected myself with a tiny bit of Haki and the sensation vanished completely. _Not as powerful as I thought… is he holding back or something?_

Blackbeard seemed proud of his efforts, however. He laughed. "This is the power of the Devil Fruit that I stole from Thatch when I killed him!" he bragged. "The most dominant Yami Yami Fruit! Enjoy it to the fullest extent!" He finally applied his own Haki and we started to sink unexpectedly.

I doubled my Haki output and remained where I was. "Ooh, scary," I teased. "Whitebeard, can I fight him too?" I asked.

"No, the brat is mine," he declared. "Like you keep saying, you're not one of my brats."

I sighed. "Should have known that one would come back to bite me one day," I muttered. "Fine, I told him, "I'll hang back," I agreed reluctantly. "What if those fuckers try ganging up on you? Can I interfere then?" Whitebeard just shook his head. "Asshole," I muttered. "Fine. I'll stay out of it. But I absolutely forbid you to die at his hands, you understand?! If it comes down to it I will kill him myself, you hear me you deaf old man?!"

White beard would have laughed then but the pain in his chest was apparently too great even for him._ I should have had Marco close the wound before I made him back off like that._ "Who kills me doesn't matter. Its how I die that makes the difference."

"I don't care about your opinion," I snapped back at him. "He's not going to do it. I don't care how you feel about it. I do. Now stop whining."

"Lilith, don't interfere," he ordered.

I scowled. "You are not the boss of me. And I will do whatever the fuck I want. Besides, if you win then I don't need to step in and your stupid pride will be safe." I took flight just a little bit, still hovering nearby, just a few yards away. I wouldn't interfere unless absolutely necessary. "What is it about men and all this stupid pride bullshit? I get that there are some things that need doing oneself but when you're falling sometimes someone's got to pick you up."

Whitebeard did manage to laugh then. "You should take your own advice, Lilith."

I was mad at him, but not really. I understood. I just didn't like it. I think Whitebeard understood that too and that's why he didn't bother saying any more than that. Either that or he was ignoring me. Either way.

"Hey, Pops," Blackbeard got our attention, "Thatch died and now you're dying too! I looked up to you and longed to be like you but you got old! You can barely even save your man from execution without dying now! I tried not to kill Ace at the Banaro Island for you!"

"Lilith get out of here!" Whitebeard ordered, pulling back for a punch.

"No shit!" I agreed, flying away as quickly as I could. A tendril of darkness reached after me but fell short and missed. As a Harpy in the air, I was just too nimble.

Whitebeard prepared to charge in, Devil Fruit active. "Oh no no," Blackbeard protested happily, holding up a hand. "It's no use!" he said. "There's no Devil Fruit power that works against me!" he claimed, lifting his own darkness clad fist. Gura Gura met Yami Yami and extinguished, the familiar white light shrinking and fading until it winked into nothing against the little vortex of darkness that covered Blackbeard's fist. "Do you like my darkness, Pops?" Blackbeard bragged, "It drags in and nullifies even the powers of Devil Fruits! That means you can't create earthquakes anymore!"

_He doesn't need those to beat someone like you._ I considered interfering right then and there. Blackbeard himself wasn't that strong. His abilities just freaked people out easily and robbed them of whatever ability it was that they relied upon most. Whitebeard would be able to keep his cool - he wasn't some hot headed idiot or a rookie who wouldn't understand - but with the wounds he already had after his battle with Akainu I worried about him in a one on one fight, even against Teach.

Blackbeard punched the old man in the stomach, just below the gaping hole left by Akainu's fist just a little while ago. The punch itself was predictably weak but it's placement was just cruel. _Picking on someone's wound is dirty! Even I would only do that if someone pissed me off and I was the one who gave them the wound in the first place!_ Blackbeard used his Yami Yami powers to give Whitebeard a vicious uppercut to the jaw, actually managing to lift the gigantic man off his feet. He would have gone skidding backwards and maybe even fallen but Teach grabbed the larger man by the arm. "Oops," he said.

I caught on. Apparently Whitebeard did too because he broke the traitor's hold, pulled back his arm and, using his successfully activated Gura Gura abilities, brought it back down. "Don't you get it yet?" Blackbeard asked, again blocking his fist with an outstretched hand and a small vortex of darkness. _So the instant they touch the abilities disappear, but not before, huh?_ I internalized this information.

Blackbeard again knocked the larger man back. He didn't notice as Whitebeard's bisento went flying into the air, spinning. I did - especially because I had to dodge it as the blade spun past me. I didn't swear at him like I normally would have though. I didn't want to give him away. "How do you like my power?!" Blackbeard asked, blocking yet another punch. The weapon fell out of the sky and Whitebeard caught it with a practiced hand, spinning it between one arm and the next. _He's still not defenseless._ The blade pulled back and then cleaved into Blackbeard's shoulder accompanied by a shout. The surrounding darkness disappeared instantly, not even pooling back towards Blackbeard as it vanished into thin air without a sound. There was a gratifying spray of blood and the fat man started rolling about on the floor. "Ouch! It hurts!" he shouted. _Really? You're just being a big baby. Besides, I could've dodged that._

Whitebeard pinned the man who had once been his child. One boot ant the but of his bisento on his hands, other hand around his throat. "Arrogance, thoughtlessness," he listed, "Those are your weaknesses." A sphere of white light - the visible signal of the Gura Gura fruit being used - appeared around his right hand and - subsequently - Blackbeard's face.

"Hey, don't!" Blackbeard protested weakly, his throat partially obstructed, "Pops! Don't!" he begged. I'm your son! How can you kill me - ?" The plaza exploded.

I can't say I was surprised. Blackbeard was being - he was just being so pathetic and so revolting that it pissed me off beyond reason. I felt like going on a bloodbath. I can't imagine how Whitebeard felt. I would've killed him then and there. I wouldn't even have bothered to torture him first. I'd just stab his body a lot afterwards to vent some more of my anger. If I were a guy I'd have pissed on him too but that would be really difficult considering I was a girl and there was no way I was wiping anything out - male or female - with Vexx within a hundred miles of me. Things were still exploding. _Nicely done. I bet that hurts._

The Whitebeards cheered from the other side of the chasm. "You did it, Pops!" someone shouted. Not yet I don't think. Sure enough, "No, look at that!" As the dust cleared, Blackbeard came into view. He wasn't dead just yet and he was trying to get to his feet. He let out a few strangled gargling noises though. That was nice. "Damn! I can't believe it! He's still alive!" "A final blow! Give him a final blow, Pops!" "Just one more hit!" "Finish him off!" "Pops!" Blackbeard was regaining the ability to breathe. "Pops! What's wrong?" Even I was confused. _Just kill him already! Before he tries something! No wait - That makes sense. It's not like Whitebeard would hesitate at something like this._

"I don't think he's frozen by choice!" Marco claimed. "On top of his worsening health, he's taken a lot of damage from all this fierce fighting! Pops's body is already beyond..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence. To admit that his father couldn't be saved anymore. It hurt too much.

Whitebeard started moving forward. At first I though he was going to fall but then his foot slid out and he took a step. Then some more. He was approaching Blackbeard. It was slow but it was progress. I couldn't interfere just yet, not until there was a winner. I would watch, and my den den mushi would watch with me - and the world would see what kind of man Whitebeard was. Because it took strength to kill a traitor - no matter what he had done, what sin he had committed - because there were always good memories too. I had never met Blackbeard before all this had happened so I wasn't burdened with such thoughts. But others had. They were hurt worse by this than me. So it wasn't my place to interfere unless there was no other choice. The old man had first rights. And he was strong enough to take them.

Blackbeard stumbled back in fear as he approached, looming and steaming with rage. "Y-you damn monster!" the coward exclaimed was Whitebeard lifted a fist. "You useless old man!" he squeaked out. _I hope you have time to wet yourself before you die._ "Shut up and die!" Blackbeard crowed out.

A pistol was drawn from his belt and pointed at Whitebeard's chest just as a fist collided with Blackbeard's face. The trigger was pulled. Normally, a single bullet would be next to nothing to a man like Whitebeard - or even a girl like me - but with the damage he'd already taken and his lack of Armament Haki... it wouldn't be good for his health. Let's just say that. Whitebeard started to move back.

"Pops!" Marco shouted! More bullets were fired.

"Kill him, guys!" Blackbeard ordered.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" I shouted. Instantly I dropped out of the sky, transforming into an Adamantite as I fell. Landing between Whitebeard and the Blackbeard pirates, I left a crater in the ground and I had to wait for a cloud of dust to clear. "As I said before _quite clearly_," I announced, "Whitebeard will not be killed by the likes of you!"

"Lilith, move aside. This is my fight," the old man argued, but at the end of his sentence blood dribbled from his chin. I couldn't let him die this way. Not by Blackbeard. Not by a traitor. That would be almost like getting stabbed in the back. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

"I. Will. Not. Move." I told him angrily. "And there's nothing you can say to stop me."

"Lilith," Whitebeard said as kindly as he knew how, "everyone dies, even me."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not fucking stupid," I said frankly, "I got that part. But I'm not letting you die by his hands. He will not be given that satisfaction. And I will not permit him to betray you and deeper than he already has. You are too injured to attend to the situation so I'm stepping in. It's as simple as that. Please return to fighting Marines and allow me to handle this. That's not an order, it's a request."

Whitebeard hesitated. "I don't think I've ever heard you ask for anything before," he said before sighing deeply. That couldn't have been easy with the hole in his chest. "So I can hardly refuse."

"Thank you, stupid old man."

"What?" Blackbeard seemed extremely offended, "You're running away?"

"Bitch please," I said, "He's mother fucking Whitebeard. He doesn't run from shit. Shit runs from him."

Whitebeard's memorable, deep chested laugh echoed across Marineford as he walked away from the confrontation I was starting. "You're a good brat," he called over his shoulder, "Don't beat him too quickly!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted after him. Under my breath I muttered, "As if. I ought to have enough self control left in me to draw this out properly." I lifted my eyes to look at Blackbeard, still shrouded safely in my metal body making me almost unrecognizable. He was staring at me, obviously clueless as to who I was. To be fair, I didn't look much like the red haired woman he met before at Impel Down. But I could tell from the way he was looking. He thought I was weak. He thought he was better than me. And it was pissing me the fuck off. "I've now officially decided to kill him slowly," I announced, "That seems preferable - to me anyway. Not so much to you, Blackbeard."

He looked at me superiorly, "And what makes you think you can do that?"


	35. Preparations Underway

-Doflamingo / Doffy POV-

I laughed openly and spread my arms in welcome to the coming Era. "This is great! Things are really gonna change in the world! But even before that, I don't think that things will settle down that easily here! With the most heinous criminals and the Head jailer of Impel Down, I wonder what Blackbeard is up to."

Gator Guy was suddenly standing next to me. I don't think I've ever seen him quite so angry. "Do you remember the description I gave you?" he growled out.

Somehow I got the impression he wasn't mad at me and I decided not to take his bad attitude personally. "Can't say I do," I shrugged. "I'm a busy man after all, refresh my memory."

Gator Guy's remaining hand was fisted at his side, hook gleaming prettily. "Skeevy looking guy, kind of greasy and slimy. My height. He's got black hair, long like a girl's, tied back low. Stitched up curved scar over his right eye. Are we ringing any bells in that feathery pink head of yours?!" His control was slipping. It was almost cute.

"Nope. Who are we discussing again?"

He ground his teeth. As he spoke his voice rose in volume until he was shouting at the top of his lungs. "We're talking about the man who raped Lilith when she was eleven and who is currently standing right over there!"

I actually frowned. "Now I remember," I said, getting to my feet. "Where is she?"

* * *

-? POV- -? Location-

I was trying very hard to remember everything I was seeing but it wasn't working very well. Things were flashing by too quickly, faster than I could even identify them, and there were too many visions trying to appear simultaneously for me to make sense of it all. This sort of thing had happened before but never quite so badly.

I saw and old man with a white knife-stache with his eyes flung wide in surprise as a light rushed towards him. I saw a dark-skinned fatman with black hair laughing and getting punched in the face repeatedly but couldn't recognize the attacker because of the blur. I saw something furry and loud and angry attacking something pink and fluffy but that one didn't make much sense and didn't last very long. I saw liquid fire. I saw feet slamming across ice. I saw blood. I saw the shadow of death. I saw red. And then I saw Lilith.

I snatched onto that vision with all my might and held on. Lilith had put up a Haki barrier most of the time so I couldn't find her. But she let her guard down. I could see why. Lilith was sitting, obviously shocked. But it was more than that. She looked… hopeful and scared. That was unlike her. But what really shocked me was that there were tears in her eyes. Lilith didn't cry. Hadn't for a long time. If Lilith was going to cry then I should be there in person.

Reluctantly I pulled myself from the vision and back to the real world. I put the crystal ball from my table away in its drawer. It was really just for show anyway. I could induce visions in a reflection or a glass of water, anything shiny really, but a crystal ball made it so much cooler and I was used to it above anything else. Closing the drawer gently, I grouched over to the couch and collapsed.

I sighed loudly. "So you were alive, huh, Lilith?" I asked aloud. "I wonder if you'll be coming home anytime soon, or if you'll keep hiding from me."

"Don't be stupid, brat!" I recognized the old woman's harsh voice from the doorway but didn't bother to look up. "Lilith knows that if she doesn't come back I'll kick her ass!"

I smiled to myself. The people in her family were so similar… but nobody could quite compare to Lilith. "I miss her," I said.

Something hard was flung at my head. Examining it I determined it was a very dangerous wooden spoon. "Don't be so pathetic, brat!" the old woman snapped. "Lilith would be pissed if she saw you moping around like that! If you're that worried about her go feed the Monster Mutt and be done with it!"

I smiled. The old woman was kind in her own cruel, painful way. "He's not a Monster Mutt his name's Fang-chan," I told her automatically, but I was already going to see him.

"Whatever! Just get out of my house!"

* * *

-Whitebeard POV-

Lilith was too stubborn for her own good, but I understood where she was coming from. I knew that I didn't have the strength to face Teach and win. Personally, I didn't mind if I died trying but Lilith obviously felt differently. Never once had she just straight up asked for something before, not a favor, not even for someone to pass the potatoes. Lilith was fiercely independent and stubbornly isolated. But her guise was falling today. She was acting on her emotions more than she usually allowed herself to. That could be good or bad, depending on who she went up against.

No matter what though, I knew Lilith would live through this. She could handle Teach, especially after seeing him fight already. That was nothing to worry about. It was that other man, Vexx Zorander that really worried me. I'd never met him but my understanding was he wasn't the type to follow orders. And he was strong. And Lilith was afraid of him. I knew what that meant. I knew Lilith and I knew Zorander's reputation.

My blood boiled at the thought. I lifted my bisento and swung it angrily. Marines went flying in all directions. It was a satisfying feeling, but my anger was not fully sated. Lilith may not be my daughter in blood or even in name, but she was in all the ways that counted. If she was unable to overcome her fears then she might get herself in to trouble.

The worst possible case scenario though was that Lilith would get badly injured and be forced to flee. It was hard to corner the girl as I knew from sparring against her. Lilith would not let herself be killed here. She would live. That was important.

I should be focusing on my own fight, or lack thereof considering the fact that the lower ranked Navy dogs were falling from the sky like rain. "Is there no one here to take me on?" I shouted. It was the kind of thing a stupid, impulsive person would say, but I said it anyway. I didn't want to die of my wounds and fade away. I wanted to die in battle, it didn't matter against whom. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

Aokiji walked past, apparently not paying attention and half asleep. I swung at him, hoping he'd take the bait but he didn't. "Oh dear," he commented, "I'd rather not fight you," he said, utterly surprising me. "I made a deal with Lilith and I'd rather not break it." _Ah, that makes sense then._ "Do we still have a problem here?" he asked me, obviously a little more awake now and half preparing for a fight.

"No," I decided, "I will honor Lilith's agreement too. Go take a nap, Ice Brat," I told him, "You look like you need it." He yawned in reply and went on his way. _Well that was a disappointment._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter kind of jumps around a lot. I know I'm drawing things out a bit but I'm trying to get everything right and still maintain daily posts. It's harder than you'd expect. Add this to the standardized testing that's been going on at my school recently so I'm kind of in hell right now. So I apologize in advance if my work is kind of sucky or super short for a little bit here. Hopefully, it'll blow over soon and things will get better so don't hate me in the meantime. Or do, it's your call. I don't really care either way.**


	36. The Opponents Are Decided

-Blackbeard POV-

"I've now officially decided to kill him slowly," the suit of armor announced, "That seems preferable - to me anyway. Not so much to Blackbeard."

"You think you can beat me?" I asked. "Impossible! Didn't you see? I can nullify the powers of Devil Fruits!"

"Yes, I saw that." It was a female voice. "You can only do that when you're actually touching your opponent. That could be easily overcome by a range attack, but I don't have any really."

I laughed. "Then you're going to die!"

"Didn't I already tell you?" she asked. "Or can you not recognize me like this?" I didn't answer. That suit of armor definitely wasn't ringing any bells and normally something like that would be pretty memorable, even to a pirate on the Grand Line. Suddenly she sounded as if she were reciting from memory: "You'll see just what I think of your precious Devils Fruit Power. My Oni Oni Fruit isn't all-powerful or anything, I'm not invincible, but neither are you. The difference is in what we fight for. You fight to satisfy your own greed. I fight for revenge. You killed Thatch, placed Ace in danger, and betrayed your nakama. This is not something I will forgive. I'm just warning you."

I bust out laughing. "You're that little girl who tried to threaten me at Impel Down!" I realized. "I'm surprised that you're still alive!"

Even without seeing her expression I knew I was pissing her off. "Fine then" she scorned, "Call me a little girl if you want. So long as you're okay with a little girl kicking your ass instead of a full grown woman."

Apparently I'd hit upon a sore subject. "It's impossible for a little girl like you to beat me." I told her.

The metal sank under her skin, seemingly disappearing into nothing. Vexx, standing behind me slightly, gave a fitting wolf whistle. I was unsurprised. The girl's transformation was likely the effect of the Oni Oni Devil Fruit - whatever that was. I'd read the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia and that particular Fruit had never been discovered before. It was an unknown, but it wasn't threat. Whatever it was that she could do, I could stop her from doing it.

The girl smirked. "If you say so then it must be true," she was clearly mocking me. It was unwise.

"Laffitte, kill her," I ordered.

"Captain," he acknowledged, sprouting his wings.

"Oh," the girl said, "You're an Angel then." **(*)** She grinned darkly. "Funny thing, so am I." White wings sprouted behind her, spreading like a halo. "For now at least."

"I have no problem killing one of my own kind if that's what you're hoping," Laffitte informed her.

She shrugged. "I just prefer to fight people on even standing is all," she said. "Don't take it as a compliment or anything because it's not." I frowned. That didn't make any sense. What was compliment? Being an Angel? The girl sighed, tossing her red hair over her shoulder with a flip of her head. "Let's get this overwith, shall we?" she asked.

Rather than respond, Laffitte disappeared and reappeared in front of her, pulling the blade he usually kept concealed within his cane out and preparing to stab her. And then he wasn't there again. His face met the spiked end of a bat and subsequently, the cobblestones on the ground. He didn't get back up.

The girl blinked before nudging him with her foot. "I thought he'd be stronger," she muttered, "guess I went a little bit overboard. Whatever." She didn't seem overly broken up about it.

I laughed. Her face twitched in response but why exactly I wasn't sure. "What's your name, little girl?" I asked for the second time that day.

"Lilith," she said proudly. "Lilith D. I'll figure out the rest later."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" I asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I have explained this like twenty times already. It's not my fault you missed it," she complained before answering anyway. "The short version is that I don't remember my last name anymore. Not that you care. Can I just kick you ass now?" she asked petulantly.

"No, Pizarro, you kill her," I ordered. He shrugged and took a few steps forward.

Lilith's wings disappeared and she glared at me. "Seriously?" She asked me, "Just how many goonies are you planning to hide behind? Because I can beat him too, though it will take approximately five seconds longer."

Pizarro didn't take that well. "Don't underestimate your opponent, little bitch!" he snarled and charged.

Lilith lifted an arm, deflecting his first punch one handed. "Don't be a hypocrite," she retorted casually. The larger man pulled back for another blow. Lilith danced back for a step before darting forward. Somehow, there was a sword in her hand and it impaled itself in his chest, poking out the other side just a little bit. "I take it back," Lilith announced. "That was three seconds less than I expected."**(**)**

"I'm not done yet," Pizarro gasped out, "I won't be defeated by some no name little bitch!" He coughed blood all over his own face.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" Lilith asked, sneering down at him and placing a randomly bare foot on his face. "You've already lost."

"And as such," I pulled a pistol from my belt, "You die." I pulled the trigger and he stopped breathing instantly. Blood splattered across Lilith's bare foot and boot. I shot Laffitte too since he was still down. They had failed me. They were no longer needed.

Lilith snarled. "Of course," she spat darkly. "Someone like you has no problem killing nakama." Her bangs were shadowing her face and she was frowning deeply. "Thatch was a good guy. I liked him. And you killed him from behind. You have already passed the point of ever being forgiven. But now, with the choice to choose your own nakama, you still treat them like that!"

I laughed. "Of course!" I explained, "I'm the captain! If they fail me then they die! It's as simple as that!"

Lilith's head shot up, eyes blazing in anger. "I'll kill you!" she growled.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"You won't lay a hand on the Captain, Lilith," Vexx protested smugly, stepping out from beside the dark skinned traitor. "You would have to get past me," he explained, "I don't think that's something you can do." He grinned. The motion squashed the scar over his right eye, making it look even nastier than it had before. I had given him the original cut. It was how I escaped. "We could always go again," he offered, "I don't usually revisit my property but you've just grown so beautiful I'd be willing to make an exception. It almost wouldn't be a requirement."

I gagged. I literally stood there, in front of the Blackbeard pirates, with half the Marines right there, with a den den mushi on my shoulder broadcasting to the entire world, and gagged. I just couldn't help it. I was lucky that my stomach was missing right now or I would have puked for real. "Never in a million years," I choked out, sounding as brave as I knew how. It didn't work very well.

"Oh?" Blackbeard seemed interested all of a sudden, "So you two have met before have you?" He laughed. I took it as a bad sign. "Then I'll let you get reacquainted while I handle my business here."

The two men started moving towards me carelessly. I took an involuntary step back as Vexx grinned at me hungrily. "No," I protested, "I won't let you do this!" I took some more steps back, nearly tripping over my own feet. "I won't let this happen!" I shouted. _Why am I so scared? I could probably take them both on at the same time but - I'm just too damn scared. Why won't I stop shaking?!_

"Oi, bastards," a deep, masculine voice called off to the side, "Don't you know it's rude to gang up on kids?"

"Gecko-chan!" I shouted, recognizing his voice instantly. "What are you still doing here?!" I demand, "I thought you left already!"

"Aw, Lil, I'm hurt," Doffy lied, grinning as he came up from behind the shorter - but still very tall - man. "I'm here too you know." I'm not sure how I missed him in that giant pink coat even with only my peripheral vision.

"Doffy! But - " I was so confused, "Seriously, what are you two doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gecko-chan asked, looking away like he was embarrassed.

"We're here to torture that man to death!" Doffy said delightedly, extending a finger. I noticed he was only pointing in the general direction of the Blackbeard Pirates. _He's not sure which one it was they're going to beat up, is he? But he's still here. Both of them._

"You - " I was stunned for a full second there. "You guys - " I ran at them and threw an arm around each of their waists at the same time. "You guys are the best!" I shouted, completely relieved. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start crying on us or anything," Gecko-chan dismissed, keeping up his tough-guy facade. But I still noticed his hooked hand was behind my back in the closest approximation of a hug he was willing to give.

Doffy laughed, delighted. "Happy to do it, Lil," he said. His smile turned more deadly than usual. "Happy to do it," he repeated darkly.

I squeezed them both tighter. "Just the best!" I repeated. I know there's supposed to be some sort of thing about 'facing your fears' but I don't think that extends to 'facing your rapists'. At least it shouldn't. I honestly feel much better with that kind of trauma buried way, way deep and forgotten. It was just easier that way. And I didn't have time to overcome my - I'm not calling it 'fear' - trauma just now. I had more important things to do. Like stopping Blackbeard.

"Aw, Lil," Doffy said, "You're just so adorable!" He picked me up and squeezed me against his chest.

"Air!" I squeaked out but he didn't seem to hear my protests.

"Oi, don't strangle the kid, Doflamingo," Gecko-chan protested on my behalf. "She needs to breathe eventually and your stupid feathery hug isn't helping."

I was dropped. "What did you say, Gator Guy?" Doffy asked.

I quickly jumped between the two. "Guys! Guys, I know, we all love each other but can we not fight right now?" I begged. "I thought you were helping me fight the Blackbeards." And - because I knew it would help with these two - I added, "Please?" Gecko-chan tch-ed and scratched the back of his head with one clawed hand. Doffy hugged me again - more gently this time - and agreed in his customary dramatic style, striking a pose in the process. "Awesome! You guys are the best!" I shouted.

Doffy laughed. "You already said that," he pointed out.

"Like a million times," Gecko-chan agreed.

I resisted the urge to point out that they were finishing each other's sentences and instead shrugged and said, "That doesn't stop it from being true!" and beamed at them.

"Now," Gecko-chan decided.

"Let's kill that bastard," Doffy said.

_They did it again!_ I thought. _If they weren't being just the best right now I would so tease them! I'll have to remember for later._

* * *

-Sir Crocodile / Gecko-chan POV-

"Which one are we after again?" Doflamingo asked.

At this point I just sighed. There was no point getting irritated by his inability to remember faceless descriptions. It was a quirk of his. Unless he actually saw a face in person or in a picture he couldn't seem to keep the information in his head. He'd been like that for a long time, actually, nearly twenty years. "We're after that one," I told him, pointing with my left hand. The one with the hook.

"Be more specific," he complained, "I can't tell who you're pointing to like that." I rolled my eyes. _This is getting us nowhere._ To resolve the matter, I grabbed Doflamingo's head and pointed it directly at the man, I think someone said his name was Bother or something stupid like that. "Ah, gotcha." Doflamingo could be such an idiot sometimes - no, all the time really.

"Thanks again you two!" the kid beamed. Then she frowned, snapping into her 'so pissed its dangerous' mode. "Now where is Blackbeard?"

"You going after him as a human?" I asked.

She nodded, freshly shortened hair bobbing with her. "I'm gonna do that thing."

I almost slouched. "Do you really have to?" I asked. "There's no point, it's just a stupid waste of time."

"No it's not!" she argued, "It's more fun this way!"

Doflamingo laughed. "Only you would think something like that is fun." I couldn't help but agree with him, even if I didn't want to. He gave her a gentle push on the shoulder which nearly sent her sprawling because of her small size. "Get going Lil," he said, "You look exhausted so end it quickly."

Doflamingo tended to get kind of mush, by his standards, around Lil. I could understand. Especially now. Her clothes were full of holes, burns, tears and covered in blood. She still looked mostly aware but her strength was obviously weaning if she allowed herself to fight in anything less than perfect physical condition and the gaping hole in her side definitely qualified. The kid was approaching the end of her tether.

I wasn't worried about her fighting Blackbeard, not really, but beyond that and she'd be in trouble. Lilith couldn't handle it if another Admiral came after her and I knew Kizaru was still around here somewhere. Akainu was probably recovering before he could try again. There was no telling what Aokiji was up to. Hell, this was the kid we were talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if Sengoku came after her himself! We had to handle this as quickly as possible and get her out of here before she charged back into the fighting again.

"Okay okay," the kid said, "I'm going! You two take your time!" she waved as she chased after Blackbeard, who was apparently trying to sneak up on Whitebeard while his back was turned, the coward. "I said I was your opponent!" she shouted angrily, "I thought I made that clear!"

Blackbeard laughed. "I thought you were too scared to come near me!" he taunted.

"He's right, Lilith," the rapist guy said. I'd already completely forgotten his name. Something stupid I think. "You shouldn't mess with grownups when -" His voice was cut off abruptly when Doflamingo's strings latched onto his foot. Apparently he noticed. _But too late. Once Doflamingo's got a hold on you there's no escape._ Sure enough, Doflamingo lifted his hand over his head and the man went flying into the air. With the jerk of a wrist, he crashed into the ground with a satisfying crack of the stone beneath him.

He seemed completely unharmed by such a basic attack. I didn't mind. It meant he would likely hold up longer. That was a good thing. The longer he lasted the more pain he would go through. "Don't you two idiots realize who I am?!" he demanded.

"I don't care," I informed him.

"A pedophile?" Doflamingo guessed. "That's what I got out of all of this."

"No! I am Vexx! The Man Who Rent a Thousand Hearts, Vexx Zorander!" he shouted. "A man so evil and feared that they locked me up in the depths of Level Six and tried to erase me from history!"

"I've never heard of you," Doflamingo said. "Gator Guy mentioned you though."

I shrugged. "Only because the kid pointed him out and I never got his name," I said, "I figured it wasn't important."

"You- ! Not- ! Why you- !" He couldn't even form a proper sentence. Vexx must be beyond pissed. Or maybe he was just stupid. It didn't really matter much. "Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?!" he demanded.

"We're Warlords of the Sea," I said evenly. It wasn't really that big a deal. They let people like Moria in. It wasn't that hard.

"Well~," Doflamingo pointed out happily, "You're an Ex-Warlord, to be fair." I resisted the urge to rip his throat out. "And I'm the king of Dressrosa too." _Does he have to rub it in like that?_

"Well I've never heard of you either!" Vexx shouted. He was so obviously lying. Either that or he lived under a rock. A very big rock. Very far from the ocean.

"Can we just kill him now?" I asked, "This is getting beyond stupid."

"I thought we were torturing him first," Doflamingo argued. "I definitely want to torture him first."

Vexx started laughing. Apparently he didn't understand just how much danger he was in. Or he could be insane. That wasn't unimpossible. His laughing got steadily louder, bordering on Doflamingo level laughing. "You fools," he gasped out, "You actually think you can beat me?"

"Let's skip torture and just kill him," Doflamingo decided.

"Agreed," I said. "I don't like being laughed at, even by lunatics."

Vexx's form suddenly inflated, expanding outward as muscles swelled and rippled, approximately doubling his muscle mass. I wasn't overly surprised. Fur sprouted on his back and his shirt ripped away. I glanced at Doflamingo. "Zoan?" I asked.

"Nah, there's already some guy with a wolf Devil Fruit, worked with CP9," Doflamingo dismissed. _Well, he would know._ "Maybe he's a husky?" he suggested.

"I'm a Werewolf dammit!" Vexx protested. He seemed indignant. Apparently we were supposed to be quaking in fear or something.

"Oh yeah, Lilith can turn into one of those," I remembered.

Vexx broke out grinning. Actually, with his muzzle it was more like he was baring his teeth at the corners but I guessed it was supposed to be a grin.

* * *

**(*) The likelihood that Laffitte is actually an Angel in the cannon and that it's not just some Zoan Devil Fruit that hasn't been explained yet is extremely low. But he does have white wings that don't have a story yet so from now on, in this story he's an Angel.**

**(**) There's little to no information on how Pizarro fights so there's not much to put there. Sorry if the fight's too quick or anything, I just don't want to have to make up a whole new fighting style for him.**


	37. That Thing

-Lilith POV-

I had already decided to defeat Blackbeard in human form, and to do that thing. It would make it more interesting and I wanted to draw this out. Blackbeard deserved a slow, tortured death but - unfortunately - it was unlikely that I could do that here. I didn't have anything with me other than the traditional blades and I still had a den den mushi to cope with. I was unlikely to win any sympathies by torturing someone so visibly. That being said, there was no reason not to use a little psychological warfare. Mental torture could be just as satisfying after all.

Blackbeard was armed. Mentally, I registered his weapons: three flintlock pistols in his sash - the fourth still in his hand from shooting Whitebeard - and four steel claws attached to his left hand. I carried neither type of weapon - the pistols because my aim was beyond shitty and the claws because I could grow my own. That being the case I decided to go weaponless. When I wanted to make it clear just how superior to an opponent I was I fought in the same style - species and weapon - and I _definitely_ wanted to do that to Blackbeard. In some cases it put me at a disadvantage because I couldn't imitate a person's Devil Fruit, but that was okay. I didn't mind.

I unsheathed my sword on my back, cracked my knuckles, and charged in headfirst.

* * *

-Blackbeard POV-

The girl was doing nothing but dodging, the coward. She was even weaker than I expected. Most obviously all talk and no game. Then again, she was just a little girl after all. And she had already gotten herself injured quite obviously, half her side missing and there was a gaping hole there. How's she still fighting? Sure enough there was a surprising lack of blood when she moved but it was obviously hampering her ability to dodge.

And that was all she was doing. I swung my claws and she dodged, losing ground. I tried to grab her with my other hand and she twisted away, again losing ground. So far, she'd been unable to land a single attack. I growled internally. _Just hold still you little brat!_

And that was when I felt my blades imbed themselves in what was left of her stomach, just over the gaping hole and right beneath her ribs, forcing her to cry out in pain.

* * *

-Whitebeard POV-

I was carelessly swinging my bisento and sending yet more Marines flying when I heard Lilith cry out. I was unconcerned. _So she's doing that thing again, huh?_ I'll admit I felt a modecom of approval. Teach actually deserved it. It was impossible to steal something he trusted from him, he had nothing like that. But it was possible to rip his victory out from under his feet. And that's what Lilith would do. I smiled to myself for half a second. Lilith could be a touch sadistic when she got like this. That was fine though. Teach deserved it.

"Is no one strong enough to challenge me?!" I bellowed. _Seriously, if nobody shows up to fight me soon I'll just end up sucumbing to my wounds._ I'd prefer to avoid that.

"Ooh, how scary," I heard someone drawl slowly, "Whitebeard's still this strong even after all this." A laser bit through my arm and disappeared, signaling the arrival of my opponent. _Well then, brat, let's see how much you're got in you._

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Blackbeard's four curved gently curved claws were roughly imbedded in my stomach. I looked down. Four spots of blood bloomed on my clothes, growing until they molded together. An additional trail of dark crimson, nearly black against the material of my shirt, trickled down, further straining it. I could feel the hot drip of liquid against my skin and the sharp bite of the man's claws.

Blackbeard laughed his strange laugh. "I told you you couldn't beat me!" he shouted, loud enough for the rest of the battlefield to hear. _He considers this a show not a fight._ I realized. _Don't look down on my you fat bastard._ I could vaguely make out people screaming my name. I was still being held aloft by the blades in my stomach.

I grinned. By the taste of blood in my mouth I guessed it was staining my teeth. "So I take it you think you've won, do you?" I sneered around the pain. Blackbeard's face clearly said that yes, he did and yes, he was enjoying it. "Good," I grunted out, "It's more fun this way. I love doing this thing."

Blackbeard laughed, apparently not understanding. "What do you mean, little girl? Are you really in such a hurry to die?"

"Snatching victory from the jaws of defeat is just so much more fun," I said. "I'm not done yet."

Blackbeard stopped smiling. He may not think I was much of a threat but he was a crafty bastard. And he knew better than to take chances with someone using my kind of attitude. It was safer just to kill people like me before we could make trouble. Blackbeard pulled one of the pistols from his belt. I could feel the small circle of cold metal as he pressed it against my skin, just over my heart. "Just die," he ordered and pulled the trigger.

_Armament Haki is just such a wonderful thing, especially against weak opponents like this._ "You're not strong enough," I said simply. There was the sound of a crumpled bullet falling and clinking against the ground. I waited until it stopped rolling to look Blackbeard in the eyes. "But I am." With both my hands on his wrist, I twisted.

There was a loud crack and I fell to the ground as his blades stopped supporting my weight properly. Blackbeard called out in pain. "Dammit! It hurts! Damn little girl!" he shouted.

"This little girl just broke your wrist," I informed him. "Do you want to see what else she can do?"


	38. To Return

-Sabo POV-

We were making good time considering the distance we had to cross, the weights he had to carry (Ace and Lilith's Marine Uncle), and the explosions that popped up randomly every now and then. The strange okama whose name I never quite caught was carrying Ace quite easily, despite them being approximately the same size. _I should have learned from training with Iva that okamas are deceptively strong._ Jinbe had volunteered to carry Lilith's Uncle and his strength was holding up just fine as well. The only thing slowing me down was my conscience.

"Is it really okay to just leave Lilith like this?" Luffy asked me.

_In all honesty, that's exactly what's bugging me at the moment, but…_ "Do you want to face the consequences if we stay? Lilith would kill us! Besides, it's most important that we get Ace out of here before he wakes up again!"

"Why before he wakes up?!" Luffy shouted. "Wouldn't him waking up be a good thing?! Why did Lilith knock him out in the first place?!"

"If Ace wakes up he'll try to keep fighting!" I explained. I'd forgotten somehow just how much patience was required in dealing with Luffy and couldn't seem to remember just how I'd possessed it before. "Our goal is to get out of here, not to fight! Lilith knew that and that's why she knocked him out!"

"Oh, okay," Luffy agreed, "That makes sense!"

Lilith would probably be horrified if she ever heard that Luffy had agreed with her on anything.

* * *

-Whitebeard POV-

Lilith had this ability, this uncanny incite, to be able to read people and know exactly what they were feeling. She could also convey exactly what she meant without needing to speak sometimes. Most notably the first time I'd looked her in the eyes. It was just after our first fight, which she'd lost. Lilith had several broken bones and would be bedridden for a week afterwards but she didn't seem angry, as though the thought didn't cross her mind. Instead, she conveyed something else.

_Lilith gave me a look. There wasn't anything particularly remarkable about her expression. No frown, no narrowed eyes, no hint of a smile or smirk. But it said everything she didn't want to say aloud. Her sharp green eyes continued to watch me until I nodded at her, accepting what she was saying._

_'If you hold me closer I'll run away.' She said with her eyes. And then, hidden deeper but not quite hidden, 'Please let me stay. Let me have this one small happiness. If nobody gets too close then I can be just a little happy.'_

_It was not the kind of thing that someone so young should be feeling, she was only fifteen or sixteen at the time. My first impulse of course was to make her one of my daughters, but then, looking at those sharp green eyes, I knew she wouldn't let that happen so easily. She wasn't like Ace, who just needed to realize we cared. She was almost the opposite. Lilith wanted a family, desperately so, but she refused to be that close. I didn't know why or for how long she'd been like this, but it was obvious. Lilith's feelings ran deep. She wouldn't run if we didn't chase her._

_So she stayed. But she didn't stay close._

Now, Lilith was fighting Teach. She was doing that for me, no matter what reasons she spouted or excuses she gave. Lilith had let herself grow closer to my family than she had intended. It was likely a good thing. If she hadn't been here, many more of my sons would have died. Ace probably would have too. The thought hurt, but it also made me glad. Lilith might just admit she liked having a family when this was all over. She might just accept that she was loved without running away.

She really was a smart brat, despite how rashly she behaved when she was angry. Lilith understood why I had to die. She understood how this battle would work even before it started. She understood how to get what she wanted. Lilith understood a great many things. But she was a long ways away from understanding herself.


	39. The One Piece Is Real

-Whitebeard POV-

"Of course I'm still strong, you brat!" I bellowed at Kizaru, hefting my bisento for another swing, this one directed at him. "Much stronger than a lazy little brat like you!"

Lilith had given everyone pointers on how to instigate Kizaru. Actually, she'd given us all a list of things we must never ever say to him but in effect it was the same thing.

_"Under no circumstances should you piss him off!" Lilith said, cutting Marco off. "It's not easy to do by accident and I've only seen it the one time but trust me when I say that was plenty enough to get the idea."_

_"What happened?" Haruta asked, seeing pain behind Lilith's anger clear as day. She'd been unusually forthcoming this week._

_"Nothing!" She snapped before taking a deep breath and explaining properly. "There was nothing left. It wasn't the biggest island I'd ever seen, but it just wasn't there anymore. All Admirals are capable of executing an attack of Buster Call level or above without completely draining their reserves. Kizaru is ruled by his emotions. Usually, he's lazy and therefore mostly harmless, but when something pisses him off he's just as dangerous - if not more so - than the other Admirals. Absolutely do not point out how lazy he is. Do not look down on him. Do not ignore him. It's a bit childish but that's how to press his buttons. Don't."_

"Now, now, Whitebeard." There was an edge in Kizaru's voice as he spoke, "Let's not stoop to name calling, alright?"

Normally, that would be beneath me. But not today. "Don't be silly, brat, I'm just calling it how it is!" I released my attack. My bisento cut through the marines towards Kizaru, but he leapt into the air, easily avoiding it. I was unsurprised. He could move as quickly as light after all. My attacks only worked at the speed of an earthquake. Once in the air, Kizaru released a barrage of beads of light, like jewels. I closed my eyes.

The impact wasn't as bad as I expected. Compared to Akainu's lava, Kizaru's light was neat and the cuts were clean, almost surgical in execution. The light ripped through my muscles. My left shoulder, right side, my arms and legs. I took a lot of damage from that one attack.

I had been shot enough times. It would be enough to finish me off properly. It was time to say what I had to say.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Whitebeard was shouting - distracting me from the task at hand. "The man - !" he began.

"Or woman!" I shouted automatically.

Logically - and as usual - he ignored me. "The man that Roger is waiting for," Whitebeard continued patiently but a bit more loudly - as if to halt any more unwanted interruptions, "is not you Teach, at any rate. Roger's will has already been inherited! Even if you break their blood bond, you'll never extinguish the flame! That's how it came down unbroken throughout the ages! And someday in the future, carrying hundreds of years of history on his shoulders, someone will challenge the entire world to a fight!" Ooh, that sound fun! But I knew better than to say anything out loud and interrupt him again. "Sengoku! You and the World Government are afraid of the gigantic war that will embroil the whole world in one day! I have no interest in it but, when someone finds the treasure, the world will turn upside down! And I'm sure someone will find it! And that day will come!"

"He's never once lied to me," I whispered. I knew exactly what was coming. And I was delighted. "C'mon, old man, say it! Say it's true!"

Whitebeard took a deep breath. "THE ONE PIECE IS REAL!"

"You bastard!" Sengoku shouted!

I laughed out loud. "Now those are some damn decent last words right there!" I decided, "That's how you wanna go!" I laughed again, darker this time. _Suck it you Navy Dicks!_ "Looks like the Grand Age of Pirates isn't over just yet."

Blackbeard laughed too, apparently distracted from clutching his wrist and rolling about on the ground. "What great last words!" he agreed.

"Hey!" I barked, reflexively stepping down on his right ankle and hearing it crack, "Don't you go agreeing with me! I don't fucking like you!"

Everything else was more quiet though - almost peaceful. The Whitebeards were crying. A seagull flew overhead. The wind blew, smelling of he sea. Whitebeard smiled. And he died.

"He...he died... standing!" Blackbeard shouted, shocked. Whitebeard didn't fall. I smiled.

"Shot, stabbed, cut, burnt, probably kicked a few times just for the hell of it and he still didn't fall. And not a scratch touched his back. No scars either." I observed as Whitebeard's coat fell away. I could see his tattoo from this distance, one that matched Ace's. "That's actually respectable," I admitted. "It's a good way to go."

* * *

-Random Reporter POV- -Shabondy Archipelago-

Whoever this girl was she was a goddess in my eyes. All the best scoops, the best fights, the great reveals, up close and personal from mere feet away and not missing a beat. And she just kept going. Every time someone would as her to turn back or to stop she would ignore them and continue on. Apparently, she'd brought the den den mushi with her because she wanted to reveal the evil - no! the insidiousness of her stepfather's deeds - misdeeds! Bravely presenting the truth to the world at great personal risk! I was already writing the release in my head. This is gold!

"Hey, someone make sure to get a good shot of her face if it shows up again," I ordered. "I want it on the front page!"

"Head Office! Head Office!" another reporter was shouting. "There's big news out of Marineford!"

Ah, yes. The death of Whitebeard. "Get a picture of his back too while we can still see it!" I ordered. "I want proof for that 'not a scratch' comment she made! Did anyone write it down?"

"Is it true?" someone asked. "Is Whitebeard really - Are you sure?!" _Oh it's true alright. And the whole world is going to know it soon._

"I want an extra issued immediately!" I ordered, "Report that it looks like Lilith is about to wrap up her fight against Blackbeard! I want the entire world to know within the next five minutes!"

Up on screen, Lilith said, "That's actually respectable. It's a good way to go." A small part of me agreed. The larger part thought it would be great news.

"Is this really the end of the war?" "Also, that thing Whitebeard said just before he died…" "It's a matter of time before the world finds out!" "I wonder how the pirates will react!"

I issued my orders more quietly this time. "Some people may be too scared to tell the world but we're not, got it?" I demanded of my subordinates, "The people deserve to have a good sensation - I mean, to know the truth."

"Is the war even really over?" people were asking, "Why did Blackbeard come to Marineford?" "Is Lilith still strong enough to beat him after being stabbed like that?" "Who was that Vexx guy? Someone look him up!" "What's going to happen now that Whitebeard's dead?"

I may not know just yet, but whatever it was, we were going to report it first. That's how things worked in the reporter business. It's only news if you're the first one to say it.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Stepping back, I allowed Blackbeard a moment of pain as he tried to clutch his left wrist and freshly broken right ankle at the same time, rolling about on the ground and howling like a baby. A broken wrist wasn't so bad and neither was an ankle until you tried to put any weight on it but apparently he had a low tolerance for pain. I glanced at my stomach - or what was left of it considering what I had put the poor thing through recently. The wound in my side was still closed but was proving to be more of a nuisance than I had expected it to be. I couldn't move the way I wanted to and I couldn't put as much strength into my left side as I was used to. I could manage, but not if someone truly strong showed up - Admiral level or above - and there were still a few of those guys running around. That being said all that was left was to get the fuck out of here. I had nobody else who was worth hunting down and eviscerating so I had no reason to stay longer than necessary.

That's when I sensed it. I always had my Observation Haki up and aware during battle in case I needed to be somewhere. It was hard on me at first because I could feel everyone dying but I'd learned to mute that feeling over the years. Muting pain was not the same as muting fear though. I wasn't so good at suppressing my fear - it was too closely related to instinct.

Akainu was back. And he was nowhere near me. Instead, he was cutting off Ace, Sabo and Luffy as they made their way to the ships. He was close to them - closer than I felt comfortable with them being - and he was using his Devil Fruit abilities on such a scale that the ground might just split apart and regurgitate molten magma. And I was on the other fucking side of the base! "Shit," I breathed, half turning in that direction. _I can't be in two places at once!_

Something hard and blunt connected with my face in my moment of distraction. My mind quickly processed that it was a fist and that it had a small amount of Armament Haki embedded in it. It was sheathed in darkness but that did nothing against me. Even if I had been in one of my transformed bodies - which I wasn't - nothing would have happened. Sea Stone only prevented me from transforming annew. It was likely that Blackbeard's darkness could do no more than that. My nose broke and I cried out indignantly. Facing Blackbeard I touched a hand to my upper lip - it came away with bloody fingertips. I was significantly outraged.

"You little fucker," I accused, "Screw torturing you to death, I don't have for you anymore!"

I decided to be efficient when killing him. I had to go help my friends before Akainu did something to them - something like killing. Killing would be bad. For about half a second, Blackbeard looked confused. It didn't last. I punched him in the throat, kneed him in the gut, and cock punted him. Yes. Cock punting is exactly what it sounds like: I kicked him so hard in the dick that he went flying. And I used Haki to do it too. Efficient didn't mean that this wasn't going to hurt. A random fact popped into my head: It takes a male five minutes to bleed out from a penile artery. I decided against that though because ew. I wasn't touching Blackbeard's junk in a million years - no matter how much I was bribed or threatened. Just no. Instead, I took several steps - covering the distance of the cock punting I gave him - stood over Blackbeard and glared down at a cowering Blackbeard.

"I'm going to kill you now," I informed him before picking up my right foot - the one with the boot - and slamming it down on his throat. Blackbeard was not given the opportunity to give his last words. He didn't deserve them. I felt time slow down so I could enjoy the moment. My boot broke the skin. Then the spikes broke through the windpipe. Then my foot reached his spine. I felt it crack through the sole of my foot.

"Ah, I feel much better now," I announced. Then I looked up at the remains of what had formerly been the Blackbeard Pirates - they were gaping at me like I was some kind of unknown species. I wasn't - not at the moment anyway - but they clearly thought I'd just done the impossible. "You guys have two options," I told them, "Choose a new captain now and let me kill you now, or run the fuck away and get hunted down individually later. Your choice." It was very satisfying to watch some of the most feared pirates in history - not that I'd ever heard of them - run the fuck away from me like I was some kind of devil. I snorted though. "I'll hunt them all down later," I decided, "Too dangerous to let a bunch like them loose on society. In the meantime however…"

* * *

-Luffy POV-

"What's that?" Sabo asked, pointing out a glowing trail of red as it cracked eh ground. It looked like it was shining up from beneath, like that mole lady Usopp fought in Alabasta only glowy and dangerous. It was probably bad.

Somehow the trail of light stretched in front of us. And exploded. There was an inferno of heat. Everyone cried out in surprise and held up hands to block their faces. Something tall and gooey was walking out of the eruption. "When I told Lilith that I would kill all of her friends, she reacted badly," he said. "So I've decided to start with these three. Why don't you give up your lives, you fools?"

"This is bad," Sabo muttered. He glanced at me. "Luffy, don't do anything rash!"

* * *

-Sabo POV-

"Do we fight him?" Luffy asked immediately, already taking his stance. It was like he didn't hear a word I said.

"No!" I cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and skanking him slighty. "No we do not fight him!"

"But he's a bad guy, right?" _Luffy you idiot!_

"Just give in and die!" Akainu ordered.

"Akainu! He isn't dead!" someone noticed. _Excellent observation skills there, thanks for that._ "I thought Lilith and Pops defeated him!" "He traveled underground by making a path of lava!"

"Jinbe!" Akainu barked, "Step aside and let me kill them!"

"I cannot do that!" the Warlord protested. I still wasn't sure exactly why he was such close friends with Lilith but I was hardly complaining. We would need his help if we wanted to survive this. "Because I've already made up my mind to protect their lives even if it means death!"

"I'd like to point out that Lilith will kill you if you try dying for us," I piped up, informing Jinbe of the obvious. I instantly regretted it. Akainu's attention fell on me.

"Alright then," he said, "I'll just have to kill you before that happens!" _Damn. This guy's really set on killing us._ I noted, _It's not good!_

Some Whitebeards stepped in front of us bravely, but stupidly. "We're gonna protect Ace and his brothers!" someone with a hand cannon shouted. "That's what Pops wanted us to do!" another agreed. "Yeah! Ace's family is our family too!"

"'Family'?" Akainu scorned, "Don't be ridiculous! True family can only be decided by blood! You guys up and left Lilith and your 'father' Whitebeard to their fate and ran!"

"What did you say?" someone barked angrily. "Take this!" A cannon was fired.

"No you idiots!" I shouted, "He's too strong! We should be running, not _fighting_!" Small holes appeared in Akainu's continually melting and reforming body, only to reseal and disappear entirely a moment later. Without Haki, bullets wouldn't do much against a Logia user. And since Akainu's own Haki was so strong, it would take an incredibly large amount to injure him permanently. More Haki than anyone here knew how to wield. Put simply: we couldn't touch him. He was just too strong for us.

"It didn't work at all!" the man with the cannon shouted, apparently surprised.

"Move out of my way, cowards!" Akainu ordered, large molten fist bearing down on us quickly. Instinctively I hugged Luffy to my chest and turned my back. There was no way I'd let him hurt my little brother!

"Move aside Jinbe!" someone shouted. _I'd know that voice anywhere. And man am I glad he's here!_ Iva leapt into the air, soaring over us as his head expanded to twice its already disproportionate size.

"Iva-san," Inazuma requested, "Let me assist you." He leapt out of Iva's hair, which was apparently big enough for a full grown man to hide in.

"Sabo, let go!" Luffy complained, wiggling in my arms.

"No way in hell I'm letting you fight that guy," I told him. "I'm your older brother, I've got to protect you!"

Inazuma quickly used his Choki Choki abilities to erect a wall of stone between us and Akainu, I saw lava leaking thought the cracks. "I won't let you hurt these boys!" he shouted before hellwinking at him. There was a huge explosion and the ground shook beneath our feet.

"Sabo let me fight!" Luffy demeaned, still struggling. "We can take him!"

"No way in hell I'm letting you take that risk!" _Where's Lilith when you need her? She should have knocked this idiot out by now!_

Iva's head shrank back to it's relatively normal size as part of the wall collapsed under the assault. "If I let something happen to you boys, I wouldn't be able to face my comrade Dragon for the rest of my life!" Iva shouted.

"I agree," Inazuma said calmly. "Plus Lilly would hunt us down," he muttered.

"I have no time to play with you guys right now!" Akainu roared in outrage. "So back off you two!"

"Bring it on!" Iva shouted. "I'm burning way hotter than you are right now!" I wasn't actually sure what he meant by that but I wasn't questioning it right now.

"Luffy hold still!" I ordered him.

"Sabo let me go!" he complained, "I can still fight!"

"That doesn't mean you should!" I told him. _When is my stupid crybaby little brother going to start listening to me?_

"Now is the chance!" Iva shouted, "Take Ace Boy and Straw Hat Boy out of here!"

"Thank you!" Jinbe shouted, once again hefting Lilith's Uncle and turning to go.

"La lala lala! Spinning! Spinning!" I touched the okama on the shoulder. "Oh! We're leaving! I've got Ace-chan!" he shouted and followed Jinbe.

That was weird. "Luffy, come on. Our goal is to protect Ace now, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding brightly.

"Then the best way to do that would be to get him out of here right?" I continu;ed.

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Then stop trying to fight someone out of your league and follow me!" I ordered, grabbing his hand and running. Thankfully Luffy stopped questioning me, for now anyways.

* * *

-Ivankov / Iva / Iva-chan POV-

A jet of Lava burst through the barrier and collided with Inazuma's chest, sending him flying backwards. I shouted his name but couldn't go to his aid. If I stepped aside, then nothing would stand between Lava Boy and the boys.

"You better stop, Jinbei!" Lava Boy threatened but he was mostly ignored. Jinbe would escort Sabo and the others to safety like his life depended on it. I knew him that well after only meeting him today. I had to do my part too!

"You pest!" I accused. "Let's finish this up! I won't let you go any farther!" I drew my needles from my fingertips like claws. slashing. breaking. satisfied. pain? nails! "My nails have melted!" I realized.

"Emporio Ivankov of the Revolutionaries Army!" Lava Boy greeted darkly, oozing additional magma onto the ground which issued steam instantly. "You use strange techniques as they say."

Time for some Newkama Kempo. I attacked face first. As Lilith would say, it wasn't my smartest idea. Lava Boy's burning magma fist collided with my face. Miniature meteorites leapt into the air, sizzling as they went, screeching as the tore through the air before colliding with the ground around me and setting it ablaze.

Fortunately, I survived. On the other hand - "HOT! I burned my lips! My lips! My lips! - OR NOT! Because of over applied make-up!" Honestly, there were few attacks which could actually reach my face. I was safe, if slightly shaken. On the other hand I was now surrounded by fire. "Ouch!" I started sweating. I think I coughed up smoke before falling to the ground. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Lava Boy accusing darkly, "You bastards!" the ooze of magma over magma as it sizzled against stone and the crackle of flames.


	40. The Will to Protect

-Coby POV-

"Don't let them get away! Shoot!" someone ordered. I saw pirates collapse as they ran for their lives. They wouldn't get up again. And the guns just kept firing. And people just kept screaming and crying out. I wasn't the only one who thought this was wrong. "Isn't this too one-sided?" Helmeppo asked. "The battle should already be over already..."

"Is this really necessary?" I wondered allowed, stunned. Three of my fellow Marines charged after a single pirate. I turned away before I could see the result. _This isn't right._ But I heard him cry out anyway. And I flinched.

'Defeat them decisively!' I heard. But it wasn't coming from my ears. _What's going on?_ 'Don't ever let them even think about challenging us!' rang another voice. But nobody was shouting anything that resembled words in all this commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud, hoping for some kind of answer, but none came.

'We'll let them know...!' '...The power of Justice that we own!' _Where are these voices coming from?! What do I do?!_ Someone cried out in pain. 'Destroy them!' 'Destroy them!' 'Destroy them!' The voices were getting louder, blurring together and all screaming to be heard.

"What is this?!" I screamed, covering my ears, but I couldn't block anything out.

Then there was another voice, one that stood out and didn't match with the others. I could hear that voice clearer than the others. It was female, something that distinguished it in all this bloodthirsty shouting. 'Nobody hurts my friends! I will protect them!' and she left. But the voices weren't quite as bad as before. Maybe because I knew that wasn't all there was to hear.

* * *

-Doflamingo / Doffy POV-

I don't like it when my enemies smile. I know that's a bit hypocritical, but I still don't like it. And when Vexx smiled, I really didn't like it. I didn't like the look in his eyes or the needy twitch of his fingers or the way his tongue lolled or the way he drooled and slobbered. He was probably rabid. Everything about this guy was pissing me off and I'd already decided to kill him slowly. Normally, when someone pisses me off I just kill them, quick and simple. But the goal here was to torture him to death. While I had nothing against torture, I was more accustomed to the instant kill than anything, so it took a considerable amount of self restraint, something I didn't know I possessed, not to kill the bastard the second he opened his ugly mug.

"You know there's a reason little Lilith's got a Werewolf form," he said suggestively. "Would you like me to tell you the story?"

My first impulse was to kill him quickly. My second to kill him slowly. But I let him speak. Gator Guy seemed to come to the same conclusion. We would listen to Vexx's story. _Just what exactly Lil has been through to make someone like her actually afraid of this guy, er, Werewolf. Whatever._ Lil wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, she certainly wasn't afraid of me and I knew how scary I was to normal people. But Lil was scared of him. Vexx scared her. I didn't like it. She had shaken. She had shied away. She had stumbled back. She had spluttered. Hell, she even gagged. That wasn't the Lil I knew. Lil was stronger than that. But he'd made a crack in her armor. We were going to make sure that would never happen again.

"Once upon a time there was a stupid little girl," Vexx began. _Is he really telling this like a storybook? If he refers to himself as the 'big bad wolf' I think I'm gonna puke._ "She was lost, so when a shining knight appeared -"

"Wait, what?" Gator Guy asked. "Shining knight?"

"It's a bedtime story. Did you not hear these as a child?" I asked him. I never passed up an opportunity to tease Gator Guy, no matter the situation.

"Not bedtime stories where people get raped in the end, no," he said firmly. "Can't you just talk like a normal person?"

"Do you want to know or don't you?" Vexx asked. "We can skip to the fight."

_It won't be much of a fight._ "Just speak," I ordered. Anyone with common sense, or even a sense of fear, would snap to obey when I used that tone. It was my kingly tone. I'd put a lot of effort into perfecting it back at Dressrosa. Vexx however, bristled like I'd stepped on his tail.

"I don't like orders," he snarled. I waited patiently. His little hissy fit was unimpressive. He then proceeded to repeat everything he'd just said only faster. I wanted to tell him to skip to the point but restrained myself. It would only slow us down in the end. "Once upon a time there was a stupid little girl. She was lost, so when a shining knight appeared and touched her shoulder, she cried out in surprise. There was a flash of light and the girl knew she could trust this man, because this man was not human. Because suddenly, she was the same as him." Vexx's eyes grew almost feverish at the memory. I didn't like it, but I didn't attack just yet. It wasn't time yet. I really wanted to kill him. "She was beautiful, the perfect ideal of the species, with fur red like blood. So he gave her blood. Blood and pain and beauty." The way he said it, 'beauty' meant something else. I frowned. _Lil._ "Because that was the shining knight's job, you see, his purpose," Vexx explained, "He was the alpha male. His seed was meant to be spread far and wide. And she would take it."

"Alright, that's enough." Gator Guy decided. There was a vein going in his temple and he was angrier than I had ever seen him. And we'd known each other twenty years. Then again, I was at my limit too. _This bastard hurt my little Lil! I'll destroy him!_

We both acted at the same time. I whipped out with my strings, latching around Vexx's throat and tightening sharply, just resisting the urge to decapitate him. It would be so easy. Too easy. Gator Guy was there, crossing the gap between them in an instant, one hand around Vexx's wrist, slowly letting it crumble to dust with as much patience as he could muster. I wanted to decapitate him, but asphyxiation could be interesting too.

"Let's see what happens first," Gator Guy decided.

"If he turns to dust at your hand, or suffocates by my strings." It was a nice way to kill somebody. _Maybe I should use teamwork more often. Nah. This is a one time deal._ Vexx looked like he was trying to say something but failed. I tightened the cordes, constricting him even further. "I'm sorry was there something you wanted to say?" I asked, grinning madly.

His face was turning a wonderful shade of red and his arm was mostly gone now. It was extremely gratifying to see his muscles and fur crumble to dust and blow away with the wind while his eyes grew bloodshot ad bugged out of his wolfish skull. He collapsed to his knees, then to all fours, then he fell to the ground. The decay spread. His mouth moved desperately but nothing came. I grinned. _Nobody hurts Lil! Not like that!_ His eyes rolled back. After a minute or so, he was dead. There was nothing left but his skeleton and a few desecate rags. With a sharp jerk of my wrist I snapped what remained of his spine.

Gator Guy snorted. "I think I'm the one who got him," he said.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "He was already unconscious when it reached his brain. I killed him," I objected.

"Knocking someone unconscious isn't the same as killing him," Gator Guy argued. "I'm the one who killed him."

"Don't get cocky," I accused. And it broke out into another fight between us. It really was good to see Gator Guy again. It had been too long since I could fight with him like this.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

"Jinbe! Hand over those boys to me!" Akainu yelled behind us as we ran. Apparently he had defeated Iva and Inazuma. _I hope they're okay._ "I will destroy everything Lilith holds dear, just as she did to me!" he threatened. _That would be a stupid reason for me to die._

"If we can get to the sea, I'll have an advantage!" Jinbe told us. I don't think he though this through very carefully.

"Is that enough of and advantage enough to _stop_ him?" I shouted back, "Because nobody but you can actually swim! We're all Fruit users!"

Akainu was closing. I could feel the heat building up on my back, even through my coat. It was a bad sign. We made it to the edge of the bay, near a boat, but we were forced to stop running. There was a ship on the other side of the gap, but it was much too far for a normal human to jump. "Luffy, can you reach?" I asked him. _Of course he can. He's Luffy._

"Of course!" he grinned. He could smile even in situations like this. Part of me wished Ace was awake so he could help us out, but I was mostly relieved that he was out of it. Ace had that stupid 'I won't run' thing going last time I checked and I did not want to have to put up with that right now. We couldn't afford that with someone like Akainu on our tails. Lilith had probably made a good call, not that I'd ever say that where Ace could hear. He would be beyond mad if he knew I agreed with her in this situation.

Luffy's arms stretched across the opening, reaching towards the ship. Akainu was getting closer. "Luffy, hurry up!" I shouted. Suddenly we were in the air. I hoped that the okama had a firm grip on Ace because if he was dropped we'd be in trouble. Jinbe seemed quite surprised to be suddenly airborne but was otherwise unharmed and, since I was squashed to his side, I could see that Lilith's Uncle was firmly held over the large Fishman's shoulder and wasn't about to fall anytime soon. I'm not sure why Luffy felt the need to wrap me up in all this, literally, because I had the ability to fly on my own power. I didn't actually need his help. But I decided to let him have this one. It wasn't often our little brother had been the hero back when we were kids so I might as well let him have the chance this time.

We weren't safe yet. It was just the opposite. We were stuck on a fixed trajectory through the air. "Looks like you've got nowhere to run!" Akainu shouted. Apparently, he'd rocketed himself off the ground, producing magma in his wake with such speed and force that he achieved liftoff. I don't think he could maintain that altitude for long but in a few more yards he'd collide with us from behind. I did what I had to do.

I phased through Luffy's outstretched arm and solidified in the air in front of Akainu. I tried to block his incoming fist with my pipe but he deflected it one handed. The other hand sunk into my upper chest, just over my heart. "I got you!" Akainu bellowed in triumph. It hurt. _Is this what Lilith felt when he burnt her?_ I cried out in pain. I couldn't help it. I saw my pipe spin into the ocean below us and land with a splash, sinking instantly beyond view. _This isn't good! If he lets go-_

And I started to fall. Somewhere in there I must have blacked out, but I don't remember. It's all so hazy…

* * *

-Jinbe POV-

Luffy-kun successfully landed us on the ship and immediately whirled, jumping towards the rail, clearly intending to jump in after his friend. "Sabo!" he shouted.

The okama, I'd never gotten his name, dropped Ace-san with as much reverence as he might carry for a bag of potatoes, and lunged at Luffy-kun, snatching him by the waist. "No, Straw-chan!" he shouted, "You can't swim remember?!" Luffy-kun continued to struggle but then realized how stupid he was being.

"Jinbe!" Luffy kun was turning to me but I'd already dropped Lilith-san's Uncle, with equal grace as the okama had to Ace-san, and jumped over the side. I wasn't sure exactly who Sabo-san was to the others and it was against my policy to risk my life for those I didn't hold a high regard for, but Sabo-san had already crossed that threshold. He was willing to protect Luffy-kun with his life. I'd seen it when he shielded the boy with his own body against Akainu's fist and again just now when he'd sacrificed himself for us. That was good enough for me. In all honestly, I wasn't even taking much of a risk. I just needed to be able to swim to save the boy, and that was something I could do easily. _Devil Fruit users. Honestly. _

The water was colder than usual in this part of the ocean, probably because of the nearness of that giant block of ice Aokiji had made, but it didn't bother me. The cold would not, however, be good for Sabo-san. I dove deeper. A human would not have been able to see very well in the darkness of the sea but as a Fishman I had no problem finding Sabo-san's body as he sank deeper. The blood left by his wound swirled out through the saltwater, creating a trail that led me straight to him. He was already unconscious, either from the pain or partial asphyxiation, but still alive.

It only took me a few stroked to catch up to Sabo-san, grab his wrist and pull him towards the light above us. No sooner had our heads broken the surface then I heard Luffy-kun screaming, "Jinbe! Is Sabo alright?! Jinbe!" He was practically in a panic, talking faster than I could answer, "Jinbe! He's okay, right?! Sabo! Jinbe! Answer me! Is Sabo okay?!"

"Yeah!" I called back, "Sabo-san's alive, but this wound isn't good! We've got to get him to a doctor fast!"

* * *

**Yay! Testing is over! That means I can get back to real, full-length chapters from now on! **


	41. For a Friend and a Favor

-Smoker POV-

Everything was hazy for a little bit, but I had a sense of urgency so I forced myself awake as quickly as I could. If there's one thing that people in my family knew how to do, it was to follow their gut when it was telling them something and this was one of those times. It took me a moment to get my bearings. Strawhat was yelling something over the side. Fire Fist was passed out next to me. There was a strange okama randomly spinning off to the side who I instantly decided it was best to ignore. Standing up I saw why Strawhat was so upset. Jinbe was in the water, shouting something about getting someone to a doctor. If one of Strawhat's friends was hurt there was no way that idiot would be able to remain calm, he was far too impulsive. The real bad news was on dry land, across a stretch of water but still within range.

"Are you gonna keep protecting that one with a hole in his chest?" Akainu asked evenly, but loudly enough for us to hear. "He's gonna die soon," he pointed out. _That depends entirely on the kid's will at this point. He probably won't die._

Strawhat was going to jump over the side and attack the Admiral. _You idiot!_ Without thinking I rushed over and knocked him out from behind. Then I blinked, staring at my own fist. _Dear god the insanity in my family is finally catching up to me._ I thought with horror. _I think I just saved Strawhat's life... on purpose._ "Wait a second," I noticed something, "Where's Lilith and why was I unconscious?" I asked, grabbing the nearest person I could find, who happened to be that weird okama guy. Damn, I meant to ignore this guy.

"Lilith-chan knocked you out when you weren't going to let her fight," the guy said. _Damn he's got an annoying voice._ "She ran off to fight that guy and I haven't seen Lilith-chan since. But he's back now." He pointed an already bandaged finger at Akainu. I could tell he was worried too. _Lilith! I told you not to fight him! Why do you never listen?!_

I rushed to take Strawhat's vacated space at the rail. "If you've hurt Lilith in any way - !" I threatened. I wasn't sure what I'd do but it certainly wasn't something I was supposed to do to a superior officer, that's for sure.

"It's a little late for threats, Commodore Smoker." He tilted his head to one side. "Or is it former seeing as how you're over there, helping the pirates?" Akainu sneered.

This bastard! I don't have time for stupid mind games! "Akainu! Did you hurt my niece?!" I demanded.

"Were you not paying attention?" he asked coldly with just a hint of sarcasm. "I thought you noticed when half her organs went missing."

* * *

-Jinbe POV-

Lilith-san's Uncle aside, Sabo-san needed to get out of the saltwater. It wasn't good for human wounds and no doubt if he were conscious he would be in an incredible amount of pain. As it was however, he seemed to be more in shock than anything. The hole in his chest didn't go all the way through, apparently he'd been able to shield himself at least slightly with Haki, but it wasn't enough. Not against Akainu.

I swam as quickly and as quietly as possible but somehow Akainu still noticed me. Maybe it was Observation Haki, maybe it was a noise Sabo-san made out of pain or the splash of water but Akainu turned to face us, ignoring Lilith-san's Uncle. "I can see he still has a few organs left. Let's fix that," Akainu decided. He raised a hand as it dribbled rivulets of lava over itself, hissing against the air.

_Oh no! I can't use Fishman Karate properly while still carrying Sabo-san!_ I realized. If I let him go, he'd die for sure. But if I took the hit, we'd both die. _There isn't enough time to dodge!_ A wave of sand sliced through Akainu's form at an angle, momentarily bisecting him at the waist. I was stunned. Clearly, so was Akainu. But he quickly regained his composure even as his upper half started to fall. The sand spun away and swirled, the miniaturized tornado forming into an angry looking Sir Crocodile.

"Crocodile?" I asked, "What?"

"Tch," he decided, "The kid's been through enough today. Might as well help one of her friends. Get moving and get to the ship, Jinbe."

"Crocodile!" I shouted. There was no way I was trusting him without at least a little explanation.

"You gotta protect the one you wanna protect!" he replied simply. "Don't let them have their way!"

I decided that was as much of an answer as I was going to get out of him, especially with Akainu bearing down, and not to question it any further. In my experience was an extremely unpleasant, untrustworthy individual, but this wouldn't be his style of betrayal. Deception, yes. But when it came to a fight the man would defend his own, even if he did resort to dirty tricks sometimes, or often times. "I got it," I agreed and swam as fast as I could, again taking care not to jostle Sabo-san more than necessary.

_Crocodile, whatever you're up to you better take it seriously._

* * *

-Buggy POV-

Today was proving to be an incredibly flashy day. Escaping Impel Down, earning a following of vicious (but very stupid) ex-prisoners, making my big first appearance to the world as Buggy the Great, getting frozen and set on fire. Wait a second... that's the second time Lilith's set me on fire! She's doing it on purpose. I just know she is. Lilith enjoys setting my pants on fire. She's a demon, that girl. Mean streak a mile wide.

Ah well, at least I got the treasure maps. True, Lilith said they hadn't been verified and I didn't recognize them, but that just made them more persuasive. The less heard of the treasure, the more likely it was still there. And if Lilith thought they were real the chances were high. Only an idiot scammed Lilith.

"Look out!" Something large shouted as it flew towards me. I didn't have time to dodge. I was already suspended in the air with my Bara Bara powers (hey, even flashy pirates like me need to get away from their idiot crew once in a while) when something large and mostly blue collided with my upper half.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Oh! Captain Buggy!" someone shouted. Before today, I could honestly say that I didn't know what it sounded like when a full grown man cried tears of compassion. That is no longer true. "You made it look like you were running away and you still take the time to help you fellow pirate when it counted!" This was quickly followed by, "How beautiful!" "You're beautiful and shimmering!" and me muttering, "They're being weird again. Seriously. I'm flashy, not beautiful or shimmery."

"Who are you?" the blue thing asked. I hadn't even realized I was holding onto it.

I also hadn't realized, "AAH! Jinbe! And that Tophat Guy!" I didn't really know who he was but he'd been running about with the best of them so I'd seen him around and understood that he was strong. And bleeding. "Why are you flying through the sky with blood all over you?" I asked. It was a good question. I sensed heat coming from off to the side. "G-GIANT MAGMA FIST!" I realized. And it was hurtling right at my flashy self! I dodged at top speed. My feet raced across the ice below us and my top half floated forward at max speed.

"Thank you, red-nosed man!" Jinbe said, "You helped us! I tried to use Fishman Karate to get us out of the way but couldn't while carrying Sabo-san."

"I don't know what's going on, but I didn't save you!" I told him. It was just a coincidence!

"Sabo-san is injured! He needs to be treated immediately or he'll die for sure!" I'm not sure what I was expected to do about this. I wasn't a flashy doctor or anything.

"Shut up!" I told him, "I'm the one who needs help you fool! How can we get him treated here anyway." _Wait just one second here..._ "Did you call me red-nosed man?!" I demanded. "I'll drop you! I mean it!" I threatened. I didn't really mean it. Jinbe had come up from Level Six with Lilith. They were friends. And she was friends with this (supposedly still dying) Tophat Guy. I wouldn't really hurt them. Especially because I might get more treasure maps for helping.

* * *

-Sir Crocodile / Gecko-chan POV-

Doflamingo and I had split up. I had to handle this one alone. It wasn't too much of a challenge and someone in his position could hardly afford to be seen fighting and Admiral, though it took some convincing on my part. Akainu scowled. I didn't particularly care. I was just buying time for the kid's friend, trusting Jinbe to protect him. It didn't really matter if he wanted to waste his own time here. "Why are _you_ standing in my way, Crocodile?" Akainu demanded. "You don't care about anything but yourself."

I honestly planned to say something about pissing off the Marines or pirates in general. But that's not what came out of my mouth. "That ain't true, Akainu," I told him, "I care about lots of things. I come first, true, but the kid is still on that list. So I'm here." It was the closest I had come to saying aloud that the kid was worth protecting and as close as I was ever going to get.

Akainu's eyes narrowed or a second, then widened. "_You're_ protecting her too?!" he demanded. "Why does everyone keep getting in my way?!" _Because nobody likes you._ But that would be such a Doflamingo thing to say that I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I was letting that weirdo's personality rub off on me. Not in a million years. "You people keep getting in my way when I'm about to get them!" Akainu roared angrily. I found there was no need to defend myself just yet.

Flower petals came out of nowhere, spinning through the air like shuriken and burying themselves in Akainu's molten body. Steam hissed out upon impact, creating a fog so thick it was like a smokescreen. There was a splattering of lava but it didn't hit anyone and likely caused virtually no damage to Akainu himself. I could hear footsteps echoing slightly through the steam. Whitebeard's Commanders had arrived.

"You're fools, one and all," Akainu spat. "Don't you realize that I plan to kill you too? All of them. Everyone that little bitch cares about. I'll kill them all. And now you come to me. Thanks for making my job easier."

"We've seen just how tenacious the girl can be, and how much she cares about her friends," Vista said.

"She's the girl who protected Ace more than anyone and who stayed with Pops until the end." I surprised myself by recognizing Fossa. I normally didn't pay attention to the members of other people's crews. Maybe the kid had mentioned him? No, I hadn't seen her since before they met so that was impossible.

"We will protect her into the new era," Izo declared, holding up his pistol at the ready.

"I thought that you were all better than this, not that it matters!" Akainu sneared. The steam finally cleared away with an oncoming gust of wind. "Whitebeard Pirates," Akainu spat the title like it burnt his tongue. If he hadn't said it with such resentment, I would have pointed out that I in fact wasn't a Whitebeard Pirate, but since the idea seemed to piss him off I let it slide.

"Akainu," Marco acknowledged, flames crackling over his fist angrily, expressing his emotions for him. "The degree to which you want to destroy Lilith, that's what she has been feeling for the past ten years. Wanting to annihilate everything the other holds dear, not because it will bring back what was lost but for that small modecum of satisfaction to ease the pain. These feeling same the same, yoi!"

If you ask me, the 'yoi' at the end kind of ruined it but he'd still made his point. Normally, if it weren't the kid we were talking about, it would be time for me to slip into the background. I had no more part to play here in someone else's fight. But this was the kid. So it was my fight too.

"We can't resolve this through dialogue anymore," Akainu decided, burning brighter as his fists dissolved further into glowing magma. He looked strong. But he also looked beaten. Akainu had blood trailing down his temple, from his nose and the corner of his mouth. As he stood he leaned slightly to one side, just barely putting any weight on the other leg. He had clearly been the losing side, but he still clearly looked ready to win. The man was a monster, still able to stand this tall and that proud after the beating Lilith gave him earlier. And he was asking for a fight.

"So be it!" I agreed. And he attacked.

* * *

-Law POV-

There was the comforting gurgle of water around the sub. The soft ping of the radar as it registered us drawing nearer and nearer to the island. I clicked my nodachi from it's sheath, not yet fully drawing the blade. I had to remind myself that we had come only to observe, not to interfere. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like cutting someone up right now. Leaving Shabondy meant leaving access to the den den mushi feed. I hadn't been able to watch or keep tabs on the situation while we were underwater and that irritated me.

"Captain, we reached the point where it's not frozen," Bepo reported.

Now there was some good news. I allowed my nodachi to slide back into place with a familiar metallic click. "Surface," I ordered simply. It was time to see just what I had been missing.

-Lilith POV-

Iva. Inazuma. They were injured. But their lives were not in danger. Inazuma had already been partially incapacitated by Jelly's poison when - by the look of things - he got hit in the chest with a flying magma fist. Iva was practically unharmed he just swallowed too much smoke. It was a silly reason to pass out but at least he wasn't hurt. And he didn't require mouth-to-mouth. Thankfully. I'm not sure I could even if I wanted to. Like the rest of his head, Iva had a disproportionately large mouth. It wouldn't work. But the point was that they were safe. For now at least.

_Nobody hurts my friends! I will protect them!_

The Commanders and Gecko-chan were facing Akainu. _Just trust them._ I urged myself, but still registered the implications of their presence there. Gecko-chan had finished with Vexx. _Good_. None of the Commanders were missing. _Good._ Akainu really is up and checking magma at people all over again. _Not so good._

I had to stay focused on my goal though, so I refused to freak out about it. Using my Observation Haki to do a specific search, I found them almost instantly. _And those dumbshits split up without my permission! Why do they insist on making my job harder, huh?!_ Ace, Luffy, Uncle Smokey and Bonnie were all on one of the pirate ships that was preparing to escape. Sabo and Jinbe were with Bug-chan of all people. _Seriously, what's he still doing here? Shouldn't his common sense kicked in and made him run away by now?_ There was something wrong with Sabo but I couldn't tell what from here. His group was on the moe currently headed towards…

_What the fuck is he of all people doing here?_

* * *

-Law POV-

"Law?" Lilith-ya asked, shocked that I was here and understandably confused. "What the fuck are you of all people doing here? Have you not noticed that just about _everybody_ is trying to kill each other right about now? This isn't a very nice place to be!" Lilith-ya landed on the deck. Interestingly enough, she had small horns, red batlike wings and a tail. When she spoke I saw fangs and upon closer inspection, her hands had grown claws.

It had an interesting implication, but I wasn't curious enough to ask. Better just to answer her question. "I'm just observing," I said simply. "I have no intention of becoming involved."

Lilith-ya nodded in understanding before moving on to what she considered more pressing problems. Her eyes sparked like she got an idea. "Can you get a shipment of dumbshits out of here?" she asked desperately. Apparently she didn't understand.

"No."

I had absolutely no motivation to help some of the Navy's most wanted criminals escape a war zone at great personal risk to myself, my ship and my crew. I didn't know how many she wanted to get out of here, who they were, what kind of risk they posed, how much air they would consume on the sub, what condition they were in, if they would require medical treatment or anything else that was necessary to help me make that kind of decision. It wasn't happening. _Not without a very good reason._

"It's only Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Jinbe, Uncle Smokey and maybe Bonnie if there's space," Lilith-ya started. _So she's trying to change my mind is she? Not very convincing so far_. "Most of them are already unconscious right now so they're no trouble. You are a doctor on some level, right?" _Surgeon of Death would put that into question I suppose, but of course I'm a real doctor. No one in my crew is smart enough to do that sort of thing._ "There's no point in letting any of them die here. And in return, since I know just telling you what to do is a bad idea," _Now we're getting somewhere,_ "I'll let you dissect me," Lilith offered in a sing song voice. _Well, maybe… It is very tempting…_ "You can check one of my forms for each of their lives. That's six. With or without your Devil's Fruit or anesthetic." _Well that does it._

"Get Strawhat-ya and Fire Fist-ya on my ship!" I shouted to the large nosed man flying around in the air. "Drop off Jinbe-ya and Tophat-ya first!" I ordered. _The more lives I can save the better… that's probably the first time I've ever had that thought in my life. Wonder how Lilith-ya gave me these ideas…_

"You are awesome," Lilith-ya beamed and turned to leave, opening her wings behind her in preparation for takeoff.

"Are you not coming?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You won't make it out without someone covering you. Besides, I'll live. I've got promises to keep."

"That doesn't make you any more trustworthy," I pointed out. There was no way I would pass up the chance to dissect her. And if she found a way out of this… Lilith-ya took a book from her back pocket, flipped through a few pages and shoved a piece of paper in my hands. I raised an eyebrow. _And this proves what exactly?_

"It's a vivre card," Lilith-ya explained shortly, obviously impatient but slightly understanding of my confusion. "It tells you where I am. If I don't come you can always just hunt me down and remind me, okay?"

Before I could answer her, she leapt away, form twisting and wings extending. Inspecting the paper she left me, I saw that half of it had burnt away. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if it had any special significance. I would ask her later. I shook my head slowly. "What an interesting specimen," I decided. "Dissecting her will be so fun."

"Are you sure we can trust him, Lilith-san?!" Jinbe shouted after her. I ignored him.

"Yeah, I guess!" Lilith-ya replied. _That's probably more trust than I would give someone in her position. Is she naive or just smart enough to trust her judgement?_ "Don't let them die on me, okay?" she requested.

"Don't tell me what to do," I muttered.

"Don't kill them just to spite my being bossy either!" she shouted, still flying back to the battle. I chuckled darkly. _How can she read me so well?_ I wondered. _Ah, well. It doesn't matter. We should get out of here as soon as that clown gets back with the others. I'd hate to leave without them by accident._

"You're too slow!" I shouted at the clown, who was already returning with one unconscious and shirtless figure and another skinnier one covered in bandages and wiggling around. _Is he trying to spin around up there? What a stupid idea_. Commodore Smoker was floating along beside him, carrying Strawhat. I knew he was Lilith-ya's Uncle, but helping a pirate was beyond my expectations. It was very interesting, but not the moment to ask what had caused all this. "Hurry up and get them on my ship!" I ordered.

"What the hell?!" the clown demanded. "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"I'm a doctor!" I replied. Tophat-ya was already on a stretcher and being carried to the infirmary. I'd see him there. His death would be such a waste. I really wanted to dissect Lilith-ya.

"What kind of doctor carries a sword?!" But he was quickly distracted as he was forced to dodge oncoming cannons.

"Shut up and concentrate!" Smoker ordered. "If you drop Lilith's friends I'll kill you, got it?!" Apparently he was very protective.

"Captain Law! Navy ships are approaching off the stern!" Sachi reported.

_As if I hadn't noticed. Damn they're getting close!_ "Hurry up! Get on my ship!" I barked at the two airborne Devil Fruit users as they slowly drew closer. _Not fast enough!_


	42. Worth Fighting For

-Lilith POV-

"Attention all Navy soldiers!" the orders rang out, "Split in two to go after the retreating pirates! Kill the Blackbeards and hunt down the Whitebeards!"

Marines started pouring out from underground. _So the walls weren't their only new tricks, huh?_ "Navy soldiers are forming out from the underground!" One of the whitebeards reported, panicked. "There were tunnels?!" someone else agreed, surprised and alarmed.

The marines on the other hand, were reinvigorated by the reinforcements. "We have backup! Great! Let's get them at once!" someone shouted.

I punched him in the face as I leapt out of the sky. "Just try it you bastards!" I threatened.

"Kill her!" "She's the one who saved Fire Fist Ace!" "Don't let her get away!" "She's already injured! Let's take her down!" _You dumbshits. I'm not letting that happen._ I drew my weapon. What I wanted right now was my bat. I was most comfortable with it and it didn't require too much strength from my left side, where most of my muscles were missing. But that didn't matter. I was still strong enough to fight and strong enough to help my friends.

I hefted my club and charged into the fray, attacking a nest of Pacifistas. I wasn't sure where they were still coming from other than the fact that they could cross the chasm whitebeard opened in the plaza, but I didn't care. So long as I stopped them, it didn't matter either. Because my friends would be protected.

"Pops, I'm sorry. I'm gonna disobey your order for the first time. I'm gonna die here!" one of the nearby pirates resolved. He looked determined. And he wasn't the only one. "Me too! I'm gonna follow Pops to heaven!" _These dumbshits. This will never end if we stay!_

I landed in front of them and smashed their head together - lightly so they remained conscious - but hard enough to hurt. "Don't you dare!" I spat. "You will leave. You will live. And you will be fucking happy about it! Do I make myself clear?!"

They suddenly looked terrified. Granted, I was in Demon form and I was angry but I wasn't that mad. "Y-Yes! Lilith-san!" they shouted.

"Good," I told them, "Now get going. And take the wounded with you. It's more important to save lives than to give them away."

* * *

-Helmeppo POV-

Coby was losing it. He'd started by asking questions into thin air, then getting scared. Now he was clutching his head and he looked like he was in pain and panting heavily. The look in his eyes was terrified and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Was he having some kind of psychological breakdown? Coby closed his eyes tight like he was trying to block something out but it didn't seem to be working. Whatever was wrong, it wouldn't be solved by something so simple as closing his eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he gasped for air. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

Over to the side, I could see lave being flung into the air, no doubt Akainu was going on a rampage against the Commanders. "No way," I murmured as they horizon in that direction was dyed red. I breathed a sigh of relief as the red glow faded, not sure who had won but glad that the fight was winding down and wouldn't spill over to where we were

Coby was hunched over his knees, clutching his head like it he was holding the pieces together but there were no injuries on him. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"I don't know!" he gasped out. "I feel sad!"

"Sad?" I asked, confused. _If that's all the explanation he can give me then there's definitely something wrong._

"The voices disappear one by one in my head!" he rasped out through the tears.

"Huh? Voices?" I asked. _That was more of an explanation but it definitely didn't make me feel any better. Maybe Coby really is losing his mind._ I spoke trying to calm him down but it was like he couldn't hear me at all. "Coby, it's okay, having voices in your head is a bad thing. So it's good that they're disappearing, right?" I asked, but he didn't respond, just continued rocking himself. It was freaking me out. "Coby, it's okay. Whatever's wrong with you right now, we'll fix it. Don't worry. We just have to live through this fight, okay? What are you talking about?!" I shouted, "Are you losing your mind? Get a hold of yourself!" But it wasn't working and I was getting more and more worried.

Suddenly, Coby's eyes flew open. He ran off screaming. "Coby!" I shouted, "H-Hey! Where are you going?" I demanded. But he kept running. And I couldn't catch him. Coby disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

-Law POV-

"Captain!" Bepo reported, "We'll soon be in range of the Navy ships!"

"Do something, Bepo" Jean Bart ordered.

"What?! You're not Captain!" Bepo complained, "You're a newcomer!" Yes, and you're both idiots, I thought. This was a time for actions not words, but we still had a small window of time before things really started to go wrong. I intended to enjoy it and these two were arguing like children.

"They're coming from this side too!" Sachi reported, pointing frantically.

Cannons were aimed at the ship. They were fired. I prepared to summon a room and shoot them back but it proved unnecessary. Something jumped between the sub and the cannons. There was an explosion but I was unconcerned. That something was the Hero, Vice Admiral Garp-ya. He landed on the deck beside me. Naturally, I was weary. Vice Admirals were always strong but their strength varied from person to person. Garp-ya was on the stronger end of that spectrum, possibly the strongest; he would be a real threat if he wanted. _But why did he help protect the ship?_

"Hurry up and get my grandson's out of here," he ordered.

I felt my eye twitch at the prospect of being given orders. It wasn't something I liked. But, just this once, and because I was getting to dissect Lilith-ya later, I made an exception. "I'm still waiting on two of them, Tophat-ya is already in the infirmary." I informed the Vice Admiral. _Or maybe he's a former Vice Admiral now? I can't imagine the Navy being too happy about that. He must be just as strong an ally as he would be an opponent._

* * *

-Coby POV-

The voices were getting worse again, worse than ever before. Louder and angrier and more afraid and desperate and enraged. I couldn't block them out. I couldn't make them go away. I tried to run by they followed me. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing it wouldn't help but I had to try. I had to do something to make the voices stop.

Running with my eyes closed was a bad idea. I tripped over something and fell, my chin ground against the stone beneath me but I barely felt it, mildly registering the pain as a separate entity. Turning back I saw what I had tripped over. It was a comrade. He was face down on the ground. Arms spread out. Brown hair. Mark of justice on his back. The tassels on his shoulders were messed up. My brain seize don the small details, desperately trying to ignore the cuts in the coat and the red liquid spilling from them. I didn't accept them. They were there but I couldn't see them. I couldn't bear it.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, shaking him. He didn't respond. "H-hey!" But he didn't wake up. And I couldn't hear his voice.

There was a locket in his hand. I gathered my courage and looked at it. Inside was a picture of him and his wife and children. The son was wearing a little white coat and blue kerchief, like he was dressing up as a Marine. He was probably planning on enlisting when he got older. They were all smiling. They were happy. And now, he was dead. They would never stand together like that and smile like that again.

The tears flowed but I tried to hold them back. I didn't know what was right anymore.

* * *

-Buggy / Bug-chan POV-

Flying overhead with that Smoky Guy beside me, I noticed AKainu was holding his own against the remaining Whitebeard Commanders. One of them fell to the ground smoldering and everybody cried out, "Curiel!" That was probably his name.

"I won't let any of you escape!" Akainu shouted angrily.

"Wah~! Akainu's pretty scary," I observed. "I'd better get out of here fast!"

A light flew across my vision and bit through the collar of my coat, missing my face by mere inches. Needless to say, something that flashy scared - er, startled me. Nothing really scares the Great Buggy the Clown!

"Shit," Smoky Guy cursed, "Kizaru, and I can't fight while carrying Strawhat! Can you carry three?" He asked me.

"NO!" I shouted back. "I can barely carry two! And this moron keeps struggling!"

"Wah! But I want to protect Straw-chan! Smokey-chan! Why did you knock him out?!" the okama complained. I wasn't entirely sure what his name was, but it wasn't very flashy so I decided not to remember it. I'd just call him Bon. Strawhat called him Bon-chan but there was no way I was using '-chan' with another full grown man, even if he probably wouldn't mind.

Smoky Guy, however, clearly minded being called with '-chan' and objected deeply. "Oi! Don't call me that! My name's Smoker, dammit!"

"Can this wait until after we get away from Kizaru?" I interrupted nervously, "I don't know about you guys, but I want to live!"

The Admiral was standing on the mast of a nearby Navy ship, lowering his hand from the shot he just took at my face. "Why don't you leave Fire Fist here?" he asked, "And Strawhat while you're at it. Eh, Smoker?"

"Hurry and get them on the ship already!" the captain of the yellow submarine ordered from somewhere below us. Looking down, I just close enough to throw Bon and Ace and make a run for it. I was tempted to just plain drop them and let them land in the ocean but couldn't find it in my heart. I knew them both and they were friends, had been for some time now. Plus Lilith would kill me.

"Alright, I leave it to you, whoever you are!" I shouted. Summoning my strength, I chucked the two of them at the deck. Surprisingly, they both landed okay. Well, Ace landed on his face but he was a Logia user so I figured he'd be okay.

"Catch the Jean Bart!" a talking bear ordered. A huge man who could have been the monster that ate Sasquatch caught them with a grunt. "Yes! That's it!" the bear coached.

_This is a little weird even for me. I'm out._ "Smoker, hurry up! Submerge!" the captain ordered and there was lots of running about on deck.

Flying away, I heard Kizaru saying, "How dare you get away from us at Shabondy, Trafalgar Law? And now protecting our enemies, eh?" I was glad I wasn't him right now. Kizaru was obviously preparing to fire. Apparently, the Admiral had forgotten about me, not that I minded just this once.

"You won't hurt my family, Kizaru!" _Flashing flashy flash!_ **(*)** _That's Garp the Hero! What's he doing over there?!_ Not that it mattered. I was too busy flying away.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"That's enough!" Coby shouted. _Well, I can see why Luffy wants him as his future rival. He had a good heart, though his brain may be broken if he keeps making decisions like that. _Surprisingly, everyone actually fell silent, Marines and pirates alike. People actually listened to the weak pink haired boy. Admiral Kizaru lowered his hand to hear him speak. _Not that he could do too much with Garp protecting the sub._ The smoke still billowed and blood still flowed, but otherwise everything was still.

"A Navy soldier?" Marco marveled, staring at what was before him.

Coby stood in front of Akainu, shaking, arms spread out wide, tear-streaked, and more determined than most people feel in their entire lives. If it weren't so stupid I would almost respect him. "Coby you idiot," I whispered, "You can't stop him." But I didn't move. It was like I was part of the audience at a play, waiting for the tragedy to start so I could clap at the end like everyone else. It wasn't a feeling I was accustomed to. I usually took action. I didn't watch from the sidelines. I considered my options. I could move now, but what would that do? Coby's big moment of self-realization would be ruined. I couldn't do that to Luffy's future rival. So I waited. And I listened.

"Let's end this now!" Coby begged, "Let's not fight anymore! We're wasting people's lives! Every single soldier has a family that's waiting for him to come home! The war is already over but we're still chasing the pirates who don't want to fight! We could stop but we want more! We're giving up on our soldiers who could survive if we treated them right away! And we keep multiplying the number of victims! Soldiers who are gonna go down after this... They're no more than fools, ready to die without a purpose!"

"Is that Coby?!" Garp exclaimed. _Oh? So Coby's training under Garp? I feel pity. The man is evil when he's training someone. Not as evil as the Hag Witch, but still... evil. The Hag Witch is probably dead by now anyway. _

"Who are you, you fool?" Akainu asked. I gulped. Coby continued to stand before Akainu, arms outstretched as if to form a wall. "You've wasted my time!" the Admiral accused darkly before demanding, "Why must all these fools continue to stand in my way?!"

Fear crept into Coby's expression. "Time to intervene," I decided as Akainu pulled back his fist and readied to melt the head off the boy's body. I'd seen it before and I didn't want to see it again. Quickly, I transformed into my Dryad form and kicked Coby in the head - with my bare foot obviously. Dryads aren't designed to be strong. But force is a combination of strength and speed. I might not have much strength, but my speed allowed me to send the boy flying, safely out of range of AKainu's incoming fist. I twisted in the air and slid to a stop in front of him. "So I take it you've taken to killing your own soldiers now Admiral?" I demanded spitefully. "And without even a trial too. How very noble of you."

"Anyone who stands in my way is a traitor of justice deserve to die," Akainu replied coldly.

"Don't be a hypocrite you murderer," I snarked at him. I know he hates it when I snark back at him. If I could get him to lose his temper all the better for me.

"It was her choice," he replied coldly. "She's the one that pulled the trigger. How could I have known she would do something so completely stupid?"

I don't react well to people insulting my mother. "You're the one who forced her to sign the paper!" _Great – now I'm the one losing my temper – but I can't help it._ "If you had just left us alone she would still be alive right now!"

"Don't act like you're not responsible too," Akainu accused, "If you had never had been born your mother would still be alive."

_Like the thought has never occurred to me. If I'd never even born. If I'd never eaten that fruit. If I weren't so reckless. If I listened to her more._ "News flash you Melty Dumbshit: I know that already," I told him. "And I blame myself for it every day. But that doesn't mean I'm backing down now!"

"Your stubbornness won't carry you through this time," Akainu said. "This time you won't get lucky. You'll die."

"Why don't you just wait and see!" I shouted to his face. _Dammit! Get back in control! With my emotions running haywire like this something bad is bound to happen - I'll make a mistake._ "Marco! Get everyone out of here! I'll cover your retreat!" I shouted. "Don't interfere!"

"But Lilith - !" I dodged akainu's flaming magma fist, "We won't leave you behind!" Marco protested.

"I'm not asking you to! Just get everyone on the ship!" I dodged again. "Just listen to me for once, you stupid pineapple-chicken! I'll catch up!" Marco hesitated. I couldn't see him with my back facing him like this and I didn't turn to look but I knew he was struggling with a touch decision, just like he had when his Pops had gone rogue. Last time he obeyed this kind of order, someone had died. "I'm not gonna die now get your ass outta here! If you lead they will follow! Please get them out of here!" I was very desperate if I was willing to use the word 'please' with the pineapple but this was important. He needed to understand that.

"Fine then," Marco agreed finally. "But we're still not leaving without you!"

I glanced at him and smiled. "I know." But then I had to dodge another magma fist and my focus was redirected.

* * *

**(*) This is Buggy swearing flashily. Because that's just how Bug-chan is.**


	43. Weakness and Strength

-Lilith POV-

"You can't keep dodging forever," Akainu argued.

Actually, I was physically capable of coming pretty damn close to forever. I could dodge much longer than he could continue to swing, especially in my Dryad form and especially with my ability to control my sleeping habits. When I got tired I could just keep going and ignore it. But Akainu would not continue to swing forever. Eventually he would get tired of missing me and he would attack something else. Make that someone else. More specifically my friends. I couldn't let that happen. So I had to take the offensive. I didn't want to. I knew I couldn't last too long against him if he took this seriously, and he would take this seriously since I'd already beaten him once. True, that had been raw luck and some random influx of Haki, but he didn't know that. To him, I was a threat of unmeasured proportions. He didn't want me to keep running he wanted to kill me. I had no choice but to let him try.

"Fine then!" I shouted, faking bravery, "Let's see if I can kick your ass twice in one day, huh?" I transformed. From Dryad to Demon. But something sharp collided with my eye, impaling me and knocking me off my feet. I was pinned to the ground and forced to stop my transformation midway. That bastard stabbed me in the eye with a Sea Stone knife. He knew exactly what it would do to me when I was caught between transformations. So did I. _Oh fuck_. And the pain hit me.

Let me explain. Normally, touching Sea Stone just makes me tired and unable to transform. When I'm touched part way through a transformation, I become unable to complete it. All human variations are mostly the same - head, body, etc. - but not identical. The ligaments don't work exactly the same and the muscles rearrange. My insides switch and change depending on what they're supposed to do. For example Fishmen have gills whereas most species don't. Try breathing with half formed gills. Or - like I was currently trying to do - try not being able to breathe oxygen. Demon's don't, they breathe carbon dioxide and produce a flammable gas when they exhale. I was stuck between Dryad and Demon lungs, unable to breathe either oxygen or carbon dioxide and unable to fight back.

With my right eye - the one not being stabbed at the moment - I saw the problem. Akainu had gotten his hands on a Sea Stone blade. The handle was normal so he could still use his powers, but I couldn't transform anymore. Not with that thing in my eye. It hurt. It drained my strength. And my body tried to tear itself apart. It was an involuntary reaction to being caught midway in the transformation. All my various forms tried to manifest themselves at once. I would be safe if I could become any of them. I would be able to breathe again and I could get up and fight - albeit with one eye - but I couldn't move with my body disobeying me like this.

Remember when I said transforming wasn't painful? Well, normally it's not. But when you're trying to transform into lots of things at the same time it is. Each body tries to dominate, each form and species trying to protect the host - me - from the Sea Stone in my eye by asserting control. The results are nauseating to watch - or so I'm told. All I know is that it's very, very painful.

Adamantite's metal plates ripped out of my skin and disappeared, cutting me open rather than sliding through my skin harmlessly like they usually do. My back ripped open and bled against the ice beneath me as wings constantly tried to grow, shift and reform. My temples and forehead bled as horns jutted in and out of my skin, piercing me from the inside. My mouth started to bleed as my teeth continuously rearranged - sharpening and shortening and churning in my gums. My organs I couldn't see from the outside but judging by the roiling in my stomach they would rip themselves apart - and that on top of my already missing left half. My stomach bulged and shrank randomly, roiling in whatever mushy bits were trying to stay on the inside. My spine shifted, elongating and curling as it tried to become a tail or to disappear entirely. I couldn't even cry out properly since I had nothing to breathe but I felt small gurgling noises spill out of my throat and managed to cough up some of the blood that was pooling in my throat.

"Did you think I had forgotten your little weakness, little girl?" Akainu asked I could hear him smiling at me. My ears screeched in pain as my eardrums became more and more sensitive. Soon they would start to bleed too. "I trained you for two years. I know how you fight. I know how you think and strategize. I know what your weakness is. And now, I'm going to kill you. Slowly." The hand holding the knife liquified partially, dripping down the shaft of the blade. It fell into my eye and I choked harder. I couldn't even breathe much less scream. And I couldn't fight back.

* * *

-Law POV-

"Prepare for surgery! He'll need a transfusion!" There was the ever familiarly frantic squeaking of the gurney wheels as Tophat-ya was pushed into the ship towards the infirmary.

"Captain, it's dangerous!" Bepo shouted. "Sure, you can't often see the Four Emperors but close the door already!" But I ignored him for a moment and kept watching. I couldn't see what was happening from here. I had no way of knowing what was going on. Admittedly I was reluctant to cut myself off from the chance to observe. It was always frustrating when there were things I didn't know. The second I closed this doorway I would be completely cut off from any outside information. What a shame. "Captain! Captain!" Bepo shouted again, "They're gonna attack us if we don't submerge soon! Please close the door!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just a minute."

"I can't wait anymore!" Bepo complained, throwing his paws up in the air.

I decided to ignore my first mate for now. I would resume paying attention later. "Garp," I said. He was still on my deck. "Are you staying or going?" I asked him. "We need to go under and you can't be out here for that." I asked as politely as I knew how.

Garp hesitated. "No," he decided, "I need to check on Lilith first."

"Alright then," I nodded. "Remind her that she owes me."

Garp didn't bother to respond. He just jumped. Surprisingly he reached shore, even from this distance. The sub rocked slightly when he took off but quickly settled. _I am very glad we don't have to fight him._

"Captain! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Bepo urged.

"Okay," I agreed. I entered in a hurry. It was time for me to see to my patient. Tophat-ya would need my help if he was going to survive this. Bepo shut the door in a hurry and we submerged. I ran towards the infirmary. _Enough sightseeing. Time for business._

* * *

-Lilith POV-

My eyes - or rather, my remaining eye, seeing as my left had been stabbed, melted and generally ruined - had stopped telling me anything useful. My vision went from black and white to color to thermal to blind to hyper-detailed and I basically couldn't make anything out. One of my eardrums had popped from the strain of constantly stretching and shifting but the other was still working. I tried to sit up and do something but something slammed onto my gut and stayed there. I couldn't move. My lungs were screaming and I felt lightheaded. _No! I promised Marco he wouldn't have to leave without me! He's just on the ship! Fuck! I can't move!_

The pressure in my gut disappeared suddenly, as if it had been shoved off of me. The knife was yanked from my eye briskly just a moment later. My human form asserted itself almost immediately and I gasped for air. My hands shook as they reached for my throat but my muscles wouldn't listen properly and I ended up just rolling over on my right side, curling slightly as if to shelter from the pain.

"Good job, young pirate."_ Whose voice is that? I don't know… but… more importantly… am I not dead?_ It was still in question for a bit. Then I realized that if I were dead I couldn't hurt this much and I was deeply comforted. Then I was just in pain and much less confused. "The courageous moments that you created by risking your life just now have changed the future of the world tremendously," the voice continued. "For better or worse."_ It's a guy talking…_

"I just wanted to help my friends," I croaked out, immediately regretting it. My throat hurt horribly. There must have been a rift in it somewhere from one of my attempted transformations. I coughed. Blood sprayed out in front of me and my brain hazed out for a second._ No! I can't pass out yet! Not everybody's safe yet!_ I forced myself to back awake. It wasn't as easy as it usually was.

Now that my body had settled, I could see out of my right eye again but I didn't have the strength to get up and look around at what was happening. The only thing in my field of vision was Akainu's shoes, some distance away. Instead I was listening with my one remaining ear as carefully as I could. My human hearing was only average and I didn't have the strength to heal the other one just yet. I didn't want to risk another transformation until (a) I had more energy and (b) transforming was no longer likely to rip me apart internally. People were shouting, confused, amazed, relieved, intimidated. Everyone was having their own reaction and it took me painfully long to understand what they were saying. "Huh? That's…" _That's what? What's going on?_ "The ship is... " _Fuck it! Just finish your sentences, won't you?!_ "Why is one of the Four Emperors from the new world here?!" _Four Emperors? That means either Big Mam, Kaido, or…_ "It's the Red Haired Pirates!" _Then… it must be…_ "Red Haired Shanks!"

My brain was frustratingly slow. Shanks was as close to an ally as Whitebeard had among the Four Emperors. But he hadn't been included in my scheming. Ace had mentioned him, just insofar that they had met, but I saw no reason for him to be here just because of that.

"What - ?" I was cut off by a brief but strong coughing fit. I tasted more blood. "What are you here for?" I gasped out. I didn't have the strength to look up at him just yet.

"I'm here to end this war!"

I would have laughed if I didn't know how much it would hurt right now. "What do you think I've been trying to do?" I croaked out, but I didn't have the strength to sound mad at him. "You missed all the fun stuff."

"I had a fight with Kaido. Unfortunately it held us up some," he admitted. He wounded almost apologetic.

"Hate that guy," _she_ muttered.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

The girl looked mostly dead. She lay in a pool of her own blood, painting her already red hair and white sleeves with blood. Half of her left side was missing at the waist and her eye had been stabbed. Her nose was pointed the wrong way and her clothes were full of bulletholes. Some of her skin was ripped open or simply missing in places and she was shaking violently. But even in this condition she was still radiating some Haki - just the tiniest bit but it was still there. And even when she had to cough up blood she was still talking back. My mouth quirked upward seeing her spunk but I didn't let it distract me.

"Akainu," she croaked out. _She should really stop talking. It's probably not good for her._ "If you want to get out of here without facing Sengoku you've got to stand down now. Play the part a little longer and you can make a clean getaway. No more fighting. You can't afford it. "

Akainu glared at the girl. There was obviously some history there that I didn't know. But judging by his face, this girl had done something that more than pissed him off. And she was talking about him escaping Sengoku. _Exactly what's going on here?_ But I didn't let my curiosity show on my face. The Admiral seemed drawn between attacking and running away. I couldn't tell what he was planning. _He seems angry. Akainu never reveals this much emotion. Is it some kind of trap?_

"I will still kill you," Akainu decided. His voice was cold and absolutely certain. And with that he turned his back.

The girl smiled, revealing bloodstained teeth. "I know." She spat slightly, trying to get the taste of blood from her mouth. "I know exactly how you feel."

Akainu left without another word.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Sha-Shanks?!" That was Bug-chan's squawking. I'd know it anywhere. "Why the hell are you here?!" he demanded.

"Buggy!" he greeted cheerfully. Apparently Shanks wasn't that surprised to see him. I found it weird that they knew each other.

"Bug-chan," I called out as loudly as I could. It didn't work very well. Fortunately though, he heard me anyway and floated down to me. "Thank you." I croaked once he was close enough.

"Shut up Lilith! You set my pants on fire again! I don't trust you!" I ignored Bug-chan's words. He was suddenly kneeling over me, clearly concerned despite what he was saying. I almost smiled but didn't bother. I knew him too well.

I shakily pulled my book out of my back pocket with one hand. It was hard but I knew it was worth it. Opening it, I quickly flipped through a few pages until I found what I was looking for. I removed some clumsily folded papers, some of them with torn edges. Most of them had just gotten a little fresh blood on them too. "Here," I told him. "For saving my friends. Again, I haven't checked them, never do, and I'll never use them so here. You'll value them properly. Are we even?" I asked him. _Because the last thing I want is to be indebted to someone like Bug-chan long-term._

Bug-chan unfolded one of the papers. They were all treasure maps. I had given him three or four. I didn't bother to keep track really. Bug-chan was crying. "You are the kindest person ever!" he shouted and hugged me. It didn't work very well because I was lying down but he tried. He pulled away covered in my blood.

It was weird. I smirked. "Didn't you call me a demon last time we met?" I teased. "Is this because I'm not eating your food right now?" I frowned. "Hey, can you help me point my nose in the right direction? Blackbeard broke it and I refuse to allow it to heal crooked."

I tasted blood as he reached over with his gloved hands - staining the white fabric as I bled anew - and adjusted it. It hurt but I'd had much worse. Bug-chan frowned and I resisted the impulse to wince, knowing it would only make him worry. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked me. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so blatantly concerned.

"Psht," I dismissed, "I'll take a nap, eat some food, chug some decent booze and be just fine. Never underestimate the medical application of booze - works wonders. What about you?" I asked, mostly just to change the topic, "You were frozen solid earlier and I did set you pants on fire, even if it was an accident."

"Nothing can stop the Great Captain Buggy!" he replied, apparently just as proud as ever.

I laughed. Unfortunately it made me choke on blood. "Don't make me laugh," I ordered weakly, "It hurts."

"Can't you just heal again?" Bug-chan asked, "Why are you running around with a hole in your side like that?"

"I don't have enough energy left," I explained, "And I'm hurt too badly." I mumbled this last part resentfully, not really intending for it to be said aloud. "I should be stronger. Then I wouldn't be this tired."

"Lilith, stop talking," Marco ordered, "Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up."

"Thanks," I croaked. My throat was hurting horribly, the results of my brush with Sea Stone. "Can you close these for me?" I asked. Marco was already doing that apparently. I hadn't noticed. "I'm just a bit too tired right now and I don't want to be bothered with bleeding out." New skin spread where it was missing and closed where it had been cut. My insides writhed slightly as they resealed, preventing any further internal injury but not fixing what was already done. I was fine. This was better. "My shirt's been ruined," I realized. "It was new too. What a shame."

"Get your priorities right," Marco scolded, moving down from my stomach to my legs. They weren't so badly damaged as the rest of me but they still hurt terribly.

"What about the others?" I asked, "Is everyone retreating? Are the Marines getting in the way?"

"Law's sub got away fine, we can handle the Marines and everyone's still gathering the wounded. Nobody's getting left behind."

"So everything's okay now, right?" Somehow that was nearly impossible for me to believe. It seemed like wishful thinking. "It's over?"

"It's over, yoi," Marco agreed, "Everyone's safe."

"Good." I decided. I smiled to myself for a moment. "Hawkins owes me fifty Bellie. Can't change the future my ass." Marco gave me an odd look and I got back to business. "Someone tell Hancock they got away or she'll freak, though it might be too late for that one." I ordered, "And don't let Garp stay behind or he'll turn himself in - I am not going on another rescue mission anytime soon. And do a head check of the captains before setting out. And make sure Bug-chan gets on a stolen Navy ship - he'll cause trouble if he sails with you guys. And somebody get the old fart's body - the Marines won't touch him."

"Yeah, yoi," Marco agreed. "I'll take care of it."

"If that's the case then I'm going to pass out now," I announced.

"You do that then" Marco laughed slightly but didn't seem to quite catch the rest of what was said over me as I let my consciousness slip away. I didn't need it anymore and I was quite tired. I could just trust the others to get me out of here. My job was done for now.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

I watched as the girl - they'd called her Lilith so I assume that was her name - interacted with Buggy and Marco. Apparently Buggy cared enough to actually ask aloud if she would be okay. Marco obviously knew her well too.

"Boss," Luck said, chomping on a leg of meat. "You haven't seen Luffy for ten years. Don't you wanna see him?" he asked. Lucky probably only asked because he wanted to see Luffy too.

I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought. "Yeah," I admitted, "I guess." None of us had seen Luffy since he was just a little kid with big dreams. That was a long time ago, but it was a pleasant memory. "Yeah, I wanna see him."

But now wasn't the time. The sub sank under the water. I turned my back. "If I see you now," I decided, "it means I fail to keep the promise, doesn't it, Luffy?"

Kizaru leapt into the air and released a widespread light attack. _If that hits them in the sub they're done for. Luffy and Ace can't swim. _"Luffy," Lucky muttered. I knew he was thinking much the same thing.

"Oi!" Buggy was freaking out all over again. Apparently this was the second time he'd realized I was here. "What are you doing here?! You bastard!"

"Buggy! It's been awhile, huh?" I asked him. He obviously hadn't changed much.

"Cut the 'it's been awhile, huh?' crap!" He shouted. "Don't forget that I have a reason to be mad at you, Shanks!" He was grabbing my cloak and poking me with his nose which I decided to ignore.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Don't forget about it!" Buggy screeched. I'd already forgotten. Why was Buggy mad at me again? "If you didn't surprise me at that time I wouldn't have lost the treasure map and become a Devil Fruit eater!" He was practically in tears about it.

"Is that what happened?" That did sound vaguely familiar... but was that really something to be mad about?

"Thank you for that great reaction!" Buggy shouted. His hands were still on my clothes but at least he was standing away from my face now. "I always hated that about you! You're lucky you just saved Lilith or I'd kick your ass!" he screeched, "You said you were here to stop the war or something but I can start a war with you right now if you want!" he threatened.

I decided not to take him seriously. Buggy never changed. "I understand so just relax," I assured him. Buggy looked like he wanted to shout some more but then he put on his 'dastardly plan face' as I called it. I walked away. There was no need to get involved in whatever it was he was planning. If he needed my help he'd ask for it.

"Red Haired," Marco acknowledged. He was obviously under a lot of strain. He'd put up a brave face until Lilith passed out but apparently that didn't reflect his real feelings.

"Marco," I said, "Stop fighting back. Just back out nice and easy," I advised him. Marco looked reluctant but understanding.

"Lilith said something like that already," he admitted. He didn't seem happy about it.

"Then she's a smart girl," I said. Marco's lips actually quirked into a smile for a moment. It was an interesting reaction. I did not have time to dwell on it however. "If you continue desiring more and more, it will just increase the damage on both sides pointlessly. Those of you that want to fight more, bring it on! We're happy to fight you!" My crew was at my back. Very few would be stupid enough to attack us now. We just got here, well rested and uninjured. Everybody else had already sustained injuries and exhausted themselves. They wouldn't stand a chance against a fresh force like ours. Clearly the Marines knew it. Sengoku stood. I knew he was considering my offer. And I knew what decision he would make. I sheathed my sword. "Everybody, for now, you need to do as I say!" I announced. Most of the Whitebeard pirates were crying now. And the Marines were scowling. The losses had been heavy on both sides. Just one glance at the ground could tell that. "Whitebeard... let us handle the burial of the body," I requested. "The war was broadcast to the whole world! I won't let you dishonor his death in public!"

"That's ridiculous!" a Vice Admiral protested, "We raise a shout of victory by exposing his dead body to public view!" "Vice Admiral is right!" another voice agreed. "Are you trying to bring disgrace to our victory?!" "We're not gonna listen to a pirate!"

I was patient. It was worth it. "I agree!" Sengoku shouted.

"Fleet Admiral-dono," they protested, shocked that he would agree. But we both knew why. The den den mushi Lilith had stolen was still broadcasting from her shoulder. Granted it was mostly pointed at the ground and probably couldn't see much, but it could still hear just fine. In all this quiet, Sengoku had to make sure the world didn't hear anything to embarrass him. Wanting to deface the body of a great man counted.

"Only because it's you, I allow it, Red Haired!" Songoku conceded. "I will take the blame on myself."

"Thanks," I acknowledged.

"Treat the injured now!" Sengoku ordered. "This war is over!"

* * *

-Marco POV-

Lilith was still unconscious. I knelt down, checking her over but she was no worse than she had been, paying no more attention to Red Haired now that the war was over. Lilith wasn't the type to just pass out because she was feeling a little lazy, there must be something seriously wrong with her if she collapsed like that. There was a chunk of her side missing and half of her face had been burned away. One of her eyes looked ruined. But the worst thing about her was her skin. It was coated in cuts, tears and in some places it was just plain missing. Lilith's body had tried to tear itself apart. She was also snoring loudly though so I wasn't that worried.

I had already given her as much help as I could with my regenerative powers but they weren't unlimited. I could only close wounds on other people, I couldn't actually fix anything major. On my own body I could regrow my head so long as it hadn't been severed by Haki stronger than my own but that wasn't the case with others. It was times like this that made me feel guilty about my powers. Sometimes I wished I could do more.

I sighed with relief though. Lilith would be okay. "She's just sleeping. For a second I thought there was something really wrong."

"Half the meat in her side is missing and she lost an eye." Red Haired pointed out, coming up behind me. "She's lying in a pool of her own blood. I'm no doctor, but she doesn't look okay to me."

"Normally yeah," I conceded, "but it's Lilith we're talking about. She'll be fine." I checked to make sure she still had all her stuff: Bat? Check. Book? Check. Ring? Check. She would be beyond pissed if she were to lose any of it.

"Where'd she get that ring?" Red Haired asked, apparently seeing what I was doing.

I looked up at him, surprised. Lilith had told me the story of why she wore a ring on a necklace and not her hand once. I'd asked her why, if she hated wealth so much, did she have such an expensive looking ring. She'd told me a summarized version of the story, said it belonged to her 'real father' and that she didn't know who that was. This was before I knew about her stepfather. I hadn't known what she meant. But now…

I made a split second decision. "Can you take her on your ship? She's not technically with us and we don't have the space since the Moby Dick got sat on." I asked of Red Haired, giving a poor excuse.

Red Haired frowned, I don't think he bought my reasoning but he nodded anyway. "It's not a problem," he agreed. "We can take her."

"Thanks," I said. "And, uh… about the ring…" I added uncertainly, "ask her when she wakes up." And I returned my attention to the rest of my family. Lilith would be fine with Red Haired looking over her, and even if he had nothing to do with the ring, it's not like I would have gotten Lilith's hopes up. She would never know he asked, and it was worth a shot. Lilith could use some good luck and happiness right now. She deserved it.

* * *

-Garp POV-

"Those who are able help the medics!" I ordered, "Care for the seriously injured ones first! Don't let anyone else die here!" I had nearly let Ace be one of the dead. I had nearly helped that happen. There was no making up for that.

"Garp," I turned towards the voice.

"Red Haired," I grimaced. _How dare he talk to me? He's the one who set Luffy on the path towards becoming a pirate!_ But I refused to be the cause of any more fighting. That didn't mean I had to be polite though. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Lilith specifically requested that you would not be allowed to stay behind," he said. "Apparently she doesn't want to have to rescue you too."

"Lilith?" I asked. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she saying this herself? Lilith hates working through other people."

"She passed out," Red Haired informed me.

I could feel my eyes widen. "Lilith passed out?" I asked. "What's wrong with her? Lilith never gets herself knocked out."

"She's covered in her own blood, half her side is missing and Akainu was holding a knife in her eye when I got there," he reported.

"That brat!" I shouted and marched right past the red haired man. "He knows what Sea Stone does to the girl! I knew he burnt her from the inside out but to do that on purpose!" I ranted, still storming off. Glancing back I saw that Red Haired was gaping at me. "What are you waiting for, brat?" I demanded. "I'll leave without you!"

"It's my ship!" he protested, starting after me.

"Well fetch a doctor already!" I barked, "Lilith will have tons of internal injuries too! Be quick about it!"


	44. Awakenings Near and Far

-Ace POV-

I was mostly conscious now if not yet fully awake. That was a good sign. I also wasn't in too much pain. My head hurt but that was basically it. I actually felt better physically than I had in weeks. And I was free. It was an extremely nice feeling. I peeled my eyes open slowly. It felt like I'd been out for a long time but I wasn't sure. _Funny, I don't remember going to sleep… then again I rarely do so this isn't that remarkable in the grand scheme of things._ At least I was sleeping in a bed this time and wasn't face planted in some perfectly good food or, as had even happening recently, chained to a wall in some perfectly horrible dungeon.

The ceiling was metal. That was unexpected. I'd figured on us being somewhere on one of Pops's or the allies ships. I don't remember anyone having a metal one. _Then again Whitey Bay has an icebreaker. Maybe that thing's metal on the inside._ I rolled upright and got a look around. I was in some kind of infirmary, clearly well stocked and well used to boot. Everything was clean and neat. Most things were strapped down too in case of storms. Luffy was snoring away in a cot next to me and Sabo next to him. Jinbe seemed to be taking a nap as he leaned against the wall in a corner, and he deserved it. There was also another bunk with someone I didn't recognize. All the cots were taken, that's why Jinbe was still upright. Everyone was asleep. Sabo's chest was covered in bandages and his hat was on the table next to him. He was plugged into a machine that beeped steadily and flashed little lights.

Guilt clutched at my chest. Sabo had gotten hurt. Again. And this time it was my fault. Last time had been bad enough, back when I had still though he was dead. I'd blamed myself for not rescuing him from those people who called themselves his family and took him away. If I'd gotten him out of there he wouldn't have tried to run away in the first place. But I did nothing and that decision had haunted me horribly. This time he'd gotten hurt trying to save me. Sabo never would have been here if I never got myself caught. It was my fault.

"So you're awake, Fire Fist." I turned towards the voice and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was that guy from Alabasta - Smoker! Apparently he'd been sitting on my other side in his own bunk, just waiting for me to wake up. I checked to make sure I hadn't been attacked or anything. The results were surprising. There was a large bump on the back of my head and my wrists were still a little raw from the Sea Stone cuffs I'd been wearing but I was otherwise unharmed.

"You - What are you doing here?!" I asked, still thoroughly surprised.

Smoker just shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself," he admitted. "I guess I'm just helping my niece's friends."

"Helping your - wait, you mean Lilith?" I asked. She was the only girl I could think of for some reason. "Lilith has an uncle?!"

"Oi, quiet down, Fire Fist-ya," ordered another voice coldly. I didn't know this man, and while he seemed threatening I judged that he wouldn't attack unprovoked. He had dark tan skin and wore jeans, a yellow and black sweatshirt and a fuzzy hat. The man seemed vaguely familiar but I definitely never met him in person. _A wanted poster maybe?_ "Tophat-ya needs to rest and you're not helping. Don't yell in my infirmary."

_That makes sense._ I immediately felt guilty all over again for not thinking about Sabo. _Who else am I forgetting?_ I looked around. "Where's Lilith?" I asked nervously. I knew perfectly well she would probably attack me for getting myself caught next time I saw her. While I did want to see her and know if she was alright I wasn't looking forward to being beaten half to death.

The man frowned, saying "Lilith-ya refused to get on the ship. She said something about providing cover and keeping promises." He held up a very burnt vivre card. "She gave me this," he added. It was barely a smidgen already, nothing more than a corner of the page was left. I did the logical thing and panicked.

"How long has it been like this?" I demanded, "How big was it originally? How long have I been out? Where is she? How far have we gone?"

Smoker wasn't much better, "Dammit! What's that girl doing to herself now?! I told her not to be so reckless! I should be there! Is it too late to turn back?!"

"Did I not just say to be quiet in the infirmary?" he asked dangerously. The man only lowered his voice but judging by his tone anyone with common sense would shut up about now. "Calm down or I'll tranquilize you."

Smoker got a hold of himself. I had about another thirty seconds of ranting before I felt something pinch in my arm. There was a needle sticking out of it. _So this guy actually tranqued me? Well, at least he's than Lilith - I was warned!_ I thought as I fell to the floor, receiving a large bump on my head for the second time today.

* * *

-The Announcement Heard Around the World-

**"Regarding the war occurring at Marineford being waged by the Whitebeards and we, the Navy HQ, the process took longer than anticipated because of the enemy's persistence and surprising strength but the Navy soldiers all fought with a sense of justice and defeated Whitebeard himself. We regret to tell you that the Navy HQ did not gain a complete victory however as the pirate Fire Fist Ace managed to escape with the help of a previously unknown pirate woman named Lilith."**

* * *

-X Drake POV-

Like most of the other Supernovas, I was anchored a safe distance from Marineford. It was strangely nostalgic but I ignored the emotion. I wasn't a Marine anymore and I wasn't about to go back anytime soon.

"Captain Drake," one of my men acknowledged, giving me a brisk nod.

"Finally, it's over," I agreed. "The Navy has to change, also." I said. "Lilith did well, surprisingly. She never did fit in with the other recruits. Maybe now the people will start to see some sense, but I doubt it. Akainu was the only one directly implicated in all this. The rest of the Navy's reputation will likely remain untarnished."

Lilith was a good girl with a strong will and an even stronger sense of justice. When I'd heard of her death the news had surprised me greatly. What kind of 'training accident' could result in the death of someone as promising as Lilith? It had raised my suspicions but I had been unable to do anything about it. Now of course everything made sense. A very small part of me regretted not seeing her at Shabondy when she had been there but I understood. We both had other priorities at the time. But in all likelihood she would visit soon. That's just how Lilith worked.

* * *

-Hawkins POV-

"It's odd," I observed aloud. I remembered the look in those flashing green eyes of hers. _She could not possibly have predicted this… But no, she's the one who caused it. That's not the same._

"What's wrong Captain Hawkins?" one of my men asked.

"I've been trying to see the odds that Fire Fist Ace is still alive but it never reaches zero." I noted. Having checked the cards several times now I knew they weren't going to change. I looked up, towards the island. "I think I lost a bet," I realized. This was the first time in my life that it had happened.

* * *

-Kidd POV-

Killer was staring out over the sea towards Marineford, seated on the prow with his back facing us. He said nothing, but I knew his mind was churning with ideas. It was in his nature.

Heat was the first of us to speak. "To be honest, I was scared when the war started but now the great pirate, Whitebeard is dead."

"So it's really over, is it?" Wire asked.

"Yeah it is." Heat agreed.

I laughed. "What's over?" I asked scornfully. _It's just the opposite!_ "The new force who emerged during this war - that Lilith girl is stronger than I gave her credit for!" I wasn't afraid to admit it. It was stupid to ignore strong people, and Lilith fell under that category. "The New World is ruled by the Four Emperors: Whitebeard. Red Haired. Kaido. Big Mam. But since one of them is dead, the World is out of balance and no one can predict the consequences! This is the beginning of a new era the likes of which no one has ever seen!" I laughed again, louder this time. _I'm going to see it, and I'm going to be a the centre of it! To the New World we go!_

* * *

-Smoker / Uncle Smokey POV-

I was in the mess hall - which these idiotic pirates kept calling the kitchen - eating with the Surgeon of Death when I heard the explosion. It was shortly followed by Straw hat's voice, loud enough to be heard all across the ship. "Ace! Ace! WHERE IS ACE?!"

"I'm right here, you idiot!" Fire Fist shouted back angrily, "What are you exploding things for, huh?! You're going to get us tranqued again!"

"Oh, okay," Strawhat replied. "As long as you're okay."

A new voice rang out. "You woke me up. What's with all the screaming?"

"SABO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" they chorused.

Law got up from the table across from me. Even as a trained Marine, I'm not sure where he was hiding all these needles. The shouting stopped a short time later. I snorted. If that lot was left unattended it was likely the sub wouldn't survive the journey.

* * *

-Sengoku POV-

I stood among the wreckage. The injured had long been cleared out on both sides and the rebuilders had yet to arrive. It was the post-storm lull, before the aftershock hit properly but after the main force had passed. I had yet to learn the repercussions beyond loss of life and damage to the facilities. I looked up at the Command Centre. It was cracked in half, the symbol of the Navy split in two, one half collapsing in on itself. That had happened when Lilith had kicked Akainu into it. _How symbolic._ I thought, then instantly regretted it. The Navy couldn't afford to crumble right now. Akainu would be dealt with, but that was out of my hands. I didn't have the authority to pass judgement on him.

Lilith. What had happened to her? I remembered a little girl. Clumsy but dedicated and determined. Awkward and uncertain but proud and intelligent. How much of that had been a lie? How long had she felt this way about the Marines... about us? Remarkably, it felt like a betrayal. I had expected, as we all had, that Lilith would grow up to be the loyal Marine that her stepfather raised her to be. But that wasn't what happened.

I knew it was Lilith. There was no pretending otherwise, not anymore. Where had she been all these years? What had happened? And why did I keep caring?

Lilith's death had affected us all, to some degree. Aokiji had taken a week's leave. They had been close and he occasionally spared against her. Kizaru hadn't said anything, but had grown even more lazy than usual. Akainu had become more withdrawn than usual, though I now knew it was for different reasons than I had then suspected. None of us realized just how much influence Lilith had on our lives. She was always standing in the background, waiting for her chance and listening. Her absence had hit harder than anyone could have suspected. And now… with her returning the way she had… It was a great weight to bear.

I sat heavily on a piece of rubble. Archie, my goat, baad at my feet. "Fleet Admiral! So here you were! We've had word from Impel Down," Brannew **(*)** reported.

"Is Magellan alright?" I asked immediately. I'd known him back when we were still training together. He was a good man. With all the commotion that had been happening there, I was worried about him.

"He got beaten badly and is barely alive. He's been treated intensively by the medical team." _Well, at least that's something._ "He's a dutiful man; he's blaming himself," Brannew added, "They said that if he could move now, he'd kill himself."

"Don't let him do such a stupid thing!" I snapped immediately. I would not have it. Magellan had done nothing wrong so far as I could see and I would not allow him to punish himself for it!

"Y-Yes sir!" Brannew agreed. Apparently I'd scared him. Well that's fine. I was meant to be respected, not liked. Respect rarely came without any fear.

"Tell me what has been going on at the prison," I ordered.

"Allow me to tell you the condition as it stands. The situation on Level Six is especially bad," Brannew explained, "It's literally a disaster."

"A disaster?" I asked. _That doesn't sound good._ Brannew told me the story. Blackbeard had forced the prisoners to fight each other and only recruited the strongest. _This is why I hate pirates._ "So he has freed selected members from the worst criminals in the world?!" I exclaimed, realizing the implications of what this meant. I felt ill. Those people were monsters. They couldn't be allowed to roam freely!

"Yes. But only five prisoners were taken," Brannew explained, "San Juan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro - now deceased, Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon and Vexx Zorander - now deceased. Only three of them are still alive after the battle." I was vaguely aware that Archie had started trying to eat Brannew's coat but it was the farthest concern from my mind at the moment. "But there are obviously more prisoners missing from Level Six. Which means..."

"I understand. Then, there are more escapees from Level Six. If even one of the prisoners from Level Six sneaks into a country somewhere, the people will be in grave danger!" This was a problem. It was my job to find a solution. "Check to see how many there were, and their names, and get a most wanted list out now!" Brannew looked alarmed, more afraid than ever. There was obviously something he wanted to say but was unsure how. "What's wrong?" I asked. It was never a good sign when a subordinate started looking like that.

"Well, I…" Brannew started before being forced to try again. "I'm under orders from the World Government to keep this Level Six matter secret," he admitted nervously, explaining, "More blunders will harm the Government's reputation."

"Damn them!"

* * *

-Doflamingo / Doffy POV-

The Pacifistas fired. It was nice to see Moria on his hands and knees, gasping for air, spitting blood. I felt refreshed. "You bastard!" he gasped out, "Doflamingo!"

"Moria, you're too weak to go on with the title as a Warlord. 'Died in the War of the Best' sounds better than 'done in by the Government'."

"Whose idea was this? Sengoku?"

"No, someone much higher up the ladder! But I wouldn't be so bothered with it if you hadn't pissed Lil off too. Such a sweet girl."

"Sweet girl?!" he demanded, still gasping for air. "She hit me over the head with an axe!"

I laughed. That definitely sounded like something Lil would do. _Ah well, time to kill him now..._

* * *

-? POV- -? Location-

It was a particularly clear vision, approximately three days and eight hours from now. Lilith's friends were on the deck of a yellow submarine. I could see everything with such detail.. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Law. I even glimpsed Old Man Smoky. I sensed they were trying to decide where to go. The vision skipped ahead a bit and I laughed out loud. _Law looks so confused! Old Man Smoky looks so mad! I love pressing that guy's buttons!_

I sat back and thought about that. I'd like to meet them myself if I could. _Lilith wouldn't mind, right? Nah, it's my right to stick my nose into things. And my job._ I grinned.

"What are you smiling to yourself like that for?" the old lady demanded. "It's creepy! Knock it off!"

"I'm inviting Lilith's friends over!" I shouted, running for my room upstairs where I kept pen and paper. "Should be in about five days! I'll send Paco-chan! They'll get it just in time!"

"What are you going on about, brat?!" She shouted from the kitchen, "You're sticking your nose into things again!" she accused.

"It's my job!" I shouted back, running over to my desk.

Downstairs I heard the old woman muttering about how some brats never change. I smiled to myself. Maybe I'd have some fun with Lilith's friends while I was at it… _Yeah. This is going to be great! I've already seen their faces!_

* * *

-Shanks POV-

Why did this girl have Millie's ring? She was unconscious now so I obviously couldn't ask her. Perhaps she had stolen it. Millie had never been the most careful of people and she was horribly trusting… maybe the girl had taken it. But then why keep it on a chain around her neck? Why not just wear it or even sell it? The logical conclusion then would be that it held sentimental value. But if the girl – I had to remind myself that she was named Lilith – cared about the ring so much then what about it's original owner? What had happened to Millie? No. Having passed on her ring didn't mean that anything had happened to her. Perhaps Lilith just meant a lot to Millie and she'd given the ring to her. That didn't seem impossible. It was unlikely, Millie had treasured the ring, but it wasn't unheard of to pass your most valued possession to someone. I'd done that with my hat.

I looked at the girl, inspecting the one who – apparently – had once known Millie. Remarkably, even while she was unconscious she still had a thin layer of Haki up - not enough to defend her from so much as a pillow to the gut but still some. It was obviously intentional but I didn't know why she was doing it or what it was meant to accomplish. It would take some serious training to pull off something like that and I wasn't sure what the reward was.

Lilith had bright red hair a bit like mine that was currently matted with blood and held down by a bandage. It looked like part of it had been lobbed off in the fight since it was longer on one side than the other and now reached to her shoulders. There was a pale white scar stretching from the right side of her mouth down her chin and throat along her collarbone and down her chest slightly. The scar looked like a burn, but I couldn't guess how that could have happened. Lilith had a split lip, a recently reset broken nose and half her head was covered with a bandage that went over one eye and wrapped across her forehead. Her entire body was covered in bandages - Doc hadn't spared an inch of her but for her face and the very tips of her fingers. Lilith's side was covered especially carefully and had extra insulation in case she started bleeding again, hiding the fact that there was a gaping hole there. It went clean through her. Doc said it was a miracle she was still breathing, much less that she had been fighting like that for who knows how long.

According to Doc, Lilith had massive internal bleeding and he couldn't tell what had caused it - the internal injuries had been the greatest threat on her life but she was stable now. That's why I was still here, sitting next to her. Apparently, we were the same blood type. I didn't mind giving her a transfusion. I had blood to spare and Lilith clearly needed all the help she could get. All that was left was for her to wake up. Doc said that while she would live, she would probably never be able to walk again, much less fight because of the damage to her side.

It was a shame. She seemed to be a good pirate. The girl hadn't allowed herself to pass out until she'd heard that everything wa under control, and even then she was still issuing orders - and good ones. Even on the borders of unconsciousness she had still saved lives. Once she had done that of course she passed out completely and had to be carried out of there on a stretcher.

Marco's reaction had been strange. It wasn't like him to distance himself from an injured friend, much less to try and shove them off on somebody else, but he was a good man and I assumed that he had his reasons. Besides, I didn't mind.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I was awake. That was a good sign. Opening my eyes I saw some – slightly blurry – wooden rafters. I wasn't in prison then. That was also a good sign. I could tell from the way the – rather comfortable – bed was moving that I was on a ship, a rather large one at that. As for my physical condition I felt like shit. My throat felt like I'd gargled razors. Could I speak? My attempt to do so had me coughing up blood, hand over my mouth. I winced in pain as I sat up, trying to control my coughing. Some of the blood had congealed in the back of my throat.

"Blegh," I croaked. "Yummy. I just love the taste of stomach acid and blood. It's just such a great sign." It wasn't really. I was extremely displeased. And disgusted.

Someone beside me chucked deeply and handed me a glass of water, which I accepted gratefully. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. How do you feel?" he asked. His voice was familiar. I was too busy swishing the water around in my mouth - trying to get rid of the taste - to answer him just yet.

"I feel like all Admirals are assholes is how I feel," I replied eventually, "Physically I feel like crap, but I'll live." I turned to look. The man sitting on a stool next to me was none other than Red Haired Shanks. I vaguely remembered him showing up at the end of the battle. _I think he saved my life… Now I owe him._ Further evidence of this fact was the tube that disappeared under the bandages of my arm. Blood was running from Shanks's inner elbow to mine, filtered through a blood bag. _He did that for me. Shit, now I owe him double._ "It's awesome how I'm not dead by the way, guess I should thank you for that." It was important to thank people for stuff like that. Mom and the Hag Witch - respectively - had gently scolded and beaten manners into me from a young age. I subconsciously reached for my ring only to find that it wasn't there. I clutched at my chest nervously. _Why isn't it here?!_ "My ring!" I exclaimed aloud, not caring if I looked like an idiot in front of one of the most famous pirates ever, I frantically twisted, searching for it. Trying to ignore the pain it caused me and the fresh bloodstains now forming on my bandages as I reopened wounds. "Where is it?" I mumbled, checking the blankets, "Fuck, what if I lost it at Marineford?! I can't find it!" I could feel the panic building in the back of my throat.

"Here," Shanks said simply, holding out his hand. I snatched it and clutched it to my chest, utterly relieved. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Why is it so important to you?" he asked, apparently just curious, but I sensed something else behind his reasons for asking. I dismissed it. I did owe the guy my life after all. A little honesty wouldn't hurt me too much.

"It's the last thing I have left of my childhood," I said. "I guess it's probably kind of stupid, huh?"

"No," Shanks said simply. There was a slightly awkward pause. "It's a very pretty ring. The kind someone might propose with. Why would someone as young as you have such a thing?"

"I inherited it, it wasn't given to me," I confessed. "Maybe… I dunno. I was just the best person around to take it, especially seeing as nobody else cared." I frowned. "What the hell am I talking about?! What about Ace, Sabo and Luffy!? Are they okay? Where are they?" My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, there was a brief silence which I found uncomfortable and immediately squashed. "And how long has it been since I ate? Geeze! At least now I know that my stomach survived being rearranged."

Shanks laughed. "It's been two days since the War of the Best, which is what they're calling it."

"So then I haven't eaten for nine days," I mumbled. I was used to going that long without sleep, but food was another matter. I usually kept myself fed but I'd been too busy scheming and breaking into Impel Down in the days leading up to the War of the Best. _What a stupidly overdramatic name. I bet Sengoku thought of it._

"What? You charged into a place like that already half starved?" Shanks asked, seemingly incredulous. Probably in awe of my insanity. He wouldn't be the first. Or the last.

I shrugged. "I tried to break Ace out of Impel Down first, but Luffy blew our cover what with nearly dying all the time. And Ace! I warned him, didn't I? But no~o! They are so on my List of Dumbshits. I might just kill Ace next time I see him so I can stop worrying and be done with it!" Shanks laughed. Apparently he found my toils amusing. "Oh you think it's funny!" I accused, but he just kept laughing. "In the past week I have been starved, I have been poisoned, and scorched, and frozen, impaled, stabbed, shot, cut up, blinded - twice - had holes punched through me repetitively, regrown an entire leg, reattached the other, traumatized by perverts, stressed out of my mind for worry and lack of sleep and to top it all off that bastard Momonga cut off all my hair!" Shanks was roaring with laughter by now. "I deserve to be a little bit pissed at the dumbshits who made me go through all that bullcrap!"

Shanks finally seemed to be regaining control of himself. "You can regrow half you leg and you're worried about your hair?!" He lost it all over again, holding his gut he was laughing so hard.

"I can't grow my hair back! I can fix my legs and all that other crap but now I've got to wait for it to grow back naturally!" He was still laughing at me. I don't think my complaints were helping the situation but they made me feel better so I didn't really care. "I like my hair!"

"And you don't like your limbs?" he countered breathlessly.

I was going to snap back at him when an old man with hair that stood up in great grey tufts on either side of his head and a great bushy mustache barged in. "Captain, what did I say?!" he demanded. "Don't make so much noise in my infirmary! And don't get her worked up!" As far as I could tell, he was the one making the most noise but I decided not to point that out. "And you!" he accused, pointing a long spindly finger at me. "Why are you sitting up?! How are you sitting up?!"

"With my muscles?" I guessed. It was painful, but not that difficult. I wasn't running around or anything anymore. Sitting took much less effort than fighting.

"You'll probably never walk again!" the old man shouted. "And don't you talk to me about muscles! I'm a doctor! Your muscles shouldn't be working right now!"

That pissed me off a little bit. "I will too walk again!" I shouted back. "I didn't put up with that Hag Witch's training for nothing! I'll be fine in a week, just you wait and see!"

"That's impossible!" the doctor shouted right back, apparently forgetting his rule about getting his patients riled up.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two," Shanks placated, "Doc, she's your patient, didn't you just say she should be resting? Shouting isn't going to fix anything."

"She should be resting!" he shouted. "Go back to sleep!"

_Like that's happening after all this screaming. I'm completely awake now. And I just rested for two days you idiot. _"Psht," I dismissed, "I've had plenty of rest. Now I just need food." A though occurred to me. "We're near an island or something right? Because I'll probably eat everything you've got on board."

"That's impossible," Shanks dismissed, "And you can eat as much as you need."

I looked him in the eyes. "You may end up regretting that promise," I said evenly. I was entirely serious.

* * *

**(*) Yes, that's his name. I looked it up. You may now laugh at him. Also, I think he's the only character in One Piece with green hair besides Zoro. It looks better on Zoro. Just saying.**


	45. Journeying

-Jinbe POV-

While I was relieved that the Brothers D were all awake and relatively healthy, especially with the damage Sabo-san took, even I was getting a headache.

Law was explaining to Ace, once again, why he couldn't use fire in a submarine. "You'll use up all the oxygen. We need to breathe," he was saying.

"So I can't do this?" Ace asked, clearly egging the man on as he lit his fist on fire again.

"No," Law said darkly. His hat was shadowing his eyes dangerously but Ace refused to take the hint. "No you may not."

"But I can still breathe just fine," Ace argued.

"You have three options," Law said, sitting up and drawing his nauchandi, "One: you may stop and nothing will happen. Two: you may stop, continue annoying me, and be tranquilized. Three: you may not stop, and get all your limbs cut off and stuffed into jars. It's your choice."

Ace pouted but put out the flames. "I bet you don't have enough jars anyway," he mumbled. Rather than respond, Law walked over to a cabinet and opened it. It was filled with jars, but they weren't empty. All sorts of organs and eyeballs and hearts and such were suspended in a green liquid. Many of them were still moving. "You have enough jars," Ace conceded. Law smirked.

On the other side of the infirmary, Luffy-kun was taking lessons from… I'll call him Bon-kun… on how to spin properly. It was not going well. While Bon-kun miraculously spun on one foot without hitting anything, breaking anything, or really bothering anyone in anyway aside from his singing, Luffy-kun did not possess this kind of bizarre grace. The proof of this would be that, during his spinning, he accidentally sent his foot through the wall. Luffy-kun's response to this was, "Oops," and not much else.

Law, however, did not react so casually. He turned from dealing with Ace, nauchandi still drawn. "You do realize that we're on a submarine, right?" he asked dangerously.

Luffy-kun had a pinky up his nose. "Yeah, so?" He flicked a booger on the ground, making Law's eye twitch in annoyance.

"So we're surrounded by water," Law explained. I could tell he was threatening more than explaining to the younger boy. "If you break the walls the water will come inside. Most of us here can't swim."

I waited. "AGH! Bon-chan! Help me patch the wall!" Luffy-kun shouted.

Law left Bon-kun to explain to Luffy-kun that the wall he'd broken didn't lead outside only because Smoker and Sabo-san had gotten into some sort of philosophical debate about the virtues of different types of government.

"Yes, but even with a good king or queen, which is hard to find, give it a few generations and things'll go rotten," Sabo-san was saying. "Monarchy never works long-term!"

"But giving a single individual unimpeded control allows for the power to actually make a difference and to change everything that caused problems!" Smoker argued. "By putting someone in charge -"

"Yes, but what happens when that person doesn't follow moral standards? Because that's the temptation of ruling: self interest against the interest of the people. The right thing hardly -"

"Smoker-ya, Sabo-ya," Law interrupted them, nauchandi still drawn and ready for use. "Did I not already tell you that Sabo-ya is to remain calm?" They both issued protests, still insisting that they were right about the whole 'monarchy' thing. "I honestly couldn't care less. I'm not a fan of authority. And I fully expect you to set your differences aside until such a time that raising your blood pressure won't make you bleed again." Law sheathed his sword and went to get new bandages. Sabo-san's bandages had turned red again. He didn't even seem to notice. "If your wounds reopen fully you'll die," Law said irritably, "After all the effort I've put into keeping you alive, I would appreciate you not sabotaging my efforts. Understood?" It was a request, but it certainly didn't sound like it.

"Oi!" Ace-san's voice came from the other side of the room, "Someone help me get his head out of the wall!" Luffy-kun had decided that the best way to plug the hole in the wall was with his face. It hadn't ended well. Marching over, Law pulled out a needle, injected Luffy-kun in the rear, turned to a protesting Ace-san and injected him in the leg and faced the rest of the room.

"Does anyone else require tranquilization?" he demanded. There was a vein going in his temple.

Sabo-san, Smoker and I quickly shook our heads, not wanting to incur his wrath. So far, we had escaped injection and I hoped to keep it that way. Bon-kun was singing and spinning. Law injected him and he fell to the floor. "Good. Please try to keep things down. I have enough needles on this ship to kill an elephant. I can keep this up all day." Law said. He left the room. Everyone still conscious breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are we sure he's on our side?" Sabo-san asked, still lying down on his cot. He hadn't moved since he woke up.

I shrugged. "Lilith-san trusts him," I answered.

"That's good enough for me," Smoker said, nodding to himself.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"I can't believe it…" Doc said. "How is that even possible?" He was staring at my freshly unwrapped left eye. There was a bit of whitish scar tissue from the burn but otherwise Akainu hadn't put much Haki into it so it wasn't that bad.

I burped before answering his question. "Well, let me put it this way," I said and unwrapped the bandages around my right arm. "I use the energy to fix my body. It's not that hard. I had a lot of intensive training at this as a kid. Normally, I eat like a normal person, but since I'm injured," I unwrapped my left arm, showing that they were both perfectly fine, "I need the extra nutrients. Sometimes I can pull this off without fuel but it's not healthy." The bandage fell away from my left shoulder. "And it doesn't always work perfectly."

Dock's eyes went to my shoulder, towards the mass of scar tissue that was there. "So how long ago did you get that?" he asked me.

I glanced at it. It took me a moment to remember. "Uh… Akainu punched me in the shoulder when I jumped in front of Whitebeard. I had to regrow the entire thing with nothing but adrenaline," I told him shrugging. "It'll be sore for another week or so and the scar should be gone in a few months. In the meantime it's not so bad."

"So you'll really be able to heal your side?" Doc asked me.

"If I get some more food, yeah," I said. "Especially meat and booze," I added, "That stuff's always the best for me." Doc was staring at me like I was some kind of alien life form. I hadn't even transformed in front of him yet. "What? I can heal myself with the power of meat and booze. It's an advantage. Stick your eyes back in your head you're starting to freak me out."

"Lilith! Someone just told me you ate all the meat! That means you're awake!"

I recoiled in horror at the sound of that voice. "What is he doing here?!" I scream-whispered to the Doc. "Why?! Why?!"

"Captain brought him. He said you refused to leave him behind," Doc said. He looked really confused by my reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" I agreed vehemently, urgently looking for somewhere to hide, "Very wrong! I'm gonna get Love-Punched to death! I'm already injured!"

The wall exploded inward. "Lilith! There you are!" Garp shoued, brushing off some bits and splinters of wall from his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

I gaped at him for a second before the anger set in. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU THE PURPOSE OF A DOOR?!" I screamed at him. "It's right there," I whined, "It's not that hard."

Dock snapped out of his stupor. "You just broke my infirmary wall!" he realized.

Garp looked completely unembarrassed. "It was faster than using the door," he said.

"Yes, but now you have to rebuild it," I told him, "Don't think you can get away with not doing it. You're a guest on their ship. You shouldn't be breaking things like this."

Garp looked away irritatedly. Then he turned back to me, apparently remembering what he came here for. "And you…" he said. I gulped. "Lilith, I thought I told you how I felt about pirates." His head was in shadow and his eyes were glowing. I have no idea where the scary backdrop was coming from but I came to the logical conclusion. _I should run now._

* * *

-Shanks POV-

I heard Garp break through another one of my walls followed shortly by someone female screaming "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU THE PURPOSE OF A DOOR?!" I assumed it was Lilith since she was the only girl on the ship. This was the third wall he had broken today. I sighed. The Red Force was a good ship. He shouldn't go punching holes in it all the time. I was a pretty laid back captain most of the time but this was getting ridiculous. I stood, I would have to talk to Garp about this before he destroyed the entire ship. _How did the Navy put up with this?_

Suddenly, a flash of red hair and white bandages raced past me. "Leave me alone you crazy old man!" Lilith shouted as she ran, not looking back. "I'm injured! At least let me heal before you start hitting me!" I raised an eyebrow.

Garp appeared through a hole in the infirmary wall. "Get back here, Lilith!" he bellowed, "Being injured is no excuse!"

"Are you senile? We've already had this conversation!" Lilith shouted. She dove between Rockstar's legs and popped up behind him. Garp charged after her but she had already gotten the mast between them. Somehow it looked like game of cat and mouse where the mouse was playing with the cat instead of the other way around.

"That doesn't count!" Garp argued, circling around and giving chace again, "I didn't get to hit you!"

"That's not what a conversation is!" Lilith shouted at him as she scrambled between pirates and over barrels.

"Stop riling up my patient!" Doc shouted, emerging through the door of the infirmary, right next to the gaping hole in the wall. "And you're fixing my infirmary wall!"

"This is going to be a very long trip isn't it," Ben muttered. "I can tell already. Remind me again why they're on our ship?"

"I guess it just sorta worked out like that," I shrugged, ignoring the yelling, running and banging in the background. I'm sure it's fine.

* * *

-Ace POV-

"It's hot... So hot... Why is it so hot? I can't take it!" Bepo whined, planked out on the floor and lying a pool of his own sweat. _Who knew bears sweat so much?_ But I knew why it was so hot. While Law had forbidden me from using flames to preserve the oxygen, I could still radiate heat. The results were entertaining. I was mostly just causing trouble to spite Law for tranquing me twice but whatever. It was worth it. This way I could also stave off boredom.

"Could you shut up already?! You're making me feel ho too!" Penguin complained.

"You're hairy. I don't blame you." Sachi said sympathetically.

"I don't like it when we submerge," Bepo complained, "We have to stay in such a cramped place... with such messy people."

"You're the messiest!" both of them shouted at once. I smirked. I wasn't messy unless I wanted to be. I knew how to be polite. I just chose not to while I was here.

"I can't take it." Bepo announced, "I have no choice but…" his voice trailed off as he stood up. I was reminded that he was surprisingly tall. But his goal was unpleasant enough that I dodged, "to make you feel the same!" He glomped onto Sachi and Penguin and rubbed all over them. I scooched away, having successfully evaded his hug, still laughing. Bear sweat was flying in all directions and it was probably hard to wash off.

The hall filled with Sachi and Penguin's protests. "Stop it!" "You're so hot!" "That's gross!" "Come on!"

"I beg you! A little bit is fine! Let me get some fresh air!" Bepo asked. I don't think it counts as begging when you're also threatening but hey, it works for Bepo.

"Alright! Now stop rubbing your sweat on me!" Penguin shouted. "Surface! Let's surface now!"

"Oi, Luffy!" I shouted, "We're headed up!"

"Yeah!" he shouted back from the other room. Coming over I heard him talking to Bon Clay. "Hey, since we won't be underwater anymore do you think you can try teaching me spinning again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not unless you don't mind getting tranqued," I pointed out. "Law doesn't seem to like spinning." Both of them moped.

* * *

-Luffy POV-

"Da~ah! It's so refreshing! How nice it is outside!" Bepo shouted happily, arms spread to welcome a cooling breeze. "Now I'm cool! Right side?

"Okay!" I shouted.

"Left side?"

"Okay!"

"Front?"

"Snake!" I informed him.

"Okay!" Bepo agreed. Then he freaked out for some reason. "SNAKE?!"

"What the hell?!" Penguin asked.

"How did a snake get here?!" I could never remember his name. He should get it written on his hat too. That way I'd be able to remember.

"Oh no," Bepo decided.

"A navy ship!" Penguin panicked.

"Tell Captain!" Whats-his-name shouted.

"Someone's there! A Warlord of the Sea - the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!" Bepo realized.

"Hancock?" I shouted, excited, "Is that you!"

"Luffy! You're okay! I'm so happy!" she shouted from the other deck, holding her face and changing color for some reason. Hancock is weird like that for some reason. "Don't worry. I turned all the Navy soldiers to stone. So, how are you doing? Is it bad? You'll recover, won't you?"

"As you can see my little brother is perfectly fine, thank you," Ace said, bowing. "Nice to meet you I'm Ace. Thank you for the help you have given my brother. I apologize for the inconvenience he must have caused you."

"How did you know that we were gonna surface here?" Bepo asked. "I was scared thinking that the Navy as still chasing us," he explained.

"I made Salome follow you underwater," Hancock said simply, gesturing to her snake. He hissed.

"I see!" Bepo realized. I didn't get it.

"Don't change the subject, you fuzzy beast!" Hancock ordered.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"Cool!" I shouted, realizing how bit the snake was. "He's wearing a skull! Can I wear a skull too?"

Suddenly I felt something sharp stab me in the arm and fell face forward on the deck.

* * *

-Ace POV-

"Law, you're really got to stop tranquing people without warning," I told him as my brother face planted again. I was starting to wonder if that stuff was meant for repeated use like this.

"He should be resting anyway," Law dismissed, "He pushed himself past his limits. It's ridiculous that he's running around with this much energy." He probably didn't mean to make me feel guilty but he most certainly did.

"Well it's no wonder!" Iva shouted. Luffy had called him Iva-chan and it wasn't exactly a challenge to recognize him but I decided to drop the '-chan'. It wasn't my style. "Strawhat Boy couldn't even stand up at Impel Down once! And Sabo got hit by nothing less than Akainu at point blank range!" he continued.

Up on the boat, some very strangely dressed people were shouting. "Strawhat was rising his life!" "We got out of the prison thanks to him!" "Because of him, we can make our dream come true - to go to the Kamabakka Kingdom!" "Let's go!" "To the Newkamas' home from Newkama Land!" "Yeehaw!" I had no idea what they were talking about but Luffy said they were his friends so I just shrugged it off.

Bepo, however wasn't quite so polite. "What are they?" the asked. Admittedly, one of them did look like a reindeer and another a bunny. None of them seemed to be wearing much of anything other than fishnets and heels. If Luffy hadn't told me about them beforehand I would have been very concerned.

"They were prisoners of Impel Down," Boa Hancock replied, "Looks like they're Luffy's friends. They have snuck into the ship."

Iva jumped down from the Marine deck over to the sub. "I can't believe that they all pushed themselves so hard and made it out okay!" he continued, completely ignoring the conversation we'd had about what exactly the Newkamas were. "That's how much they wanted to save you!"

Again I felt as though everyone was trying to give me the guilt trip. Sabo had gotten hurt because of me. And Luffy seemed okay but he'd still been through so much. "What about Lilith?" I asked. "Last I saw of her she was fine but I don't know where she is. I mean, she did knock me out but…"

"I can't help you there," Iva said. "I know she was injured badly when Akainu sent a fist through her stomach but she was still fighting when I last saw her." Fear clutched at my heart. Lilith wouldn't stop fighting even after a normal person would keel over. Some of her sparring sessions against Pops had lasted for days before she collapsed. If she was injured there was no telling how bad it was, especially since Akainu was involved. _I hope she's okay. I don't think I could bare it if Lilith got herself killed because of me. I can barely even think it._

"You are Luffy's brother, right?" Boa Hancock asked, breaking me out of my revive. "That makes you my future brother in law."

_THIS MAKES ME WHAT NOW?!_ I was too stunned to speak; that's not something that happens to me often. Luffy had a fiance? Luffy's fiance was Boa Hancock? Hadn't they met like, a week ago? Wasn't Luffy still to stupid to fall in love? Did she know what she was getting into? Had Luffy heard about this? Why was this not mentioned sooner?

"That's nice..." Sachi said, drooling slightly.

"It must be nice to be the future brother in law of the Pirate Empress," Penguin agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sachi nodded. _These people are crazy! She's not that beautiful! Besides, that's basically the same as friendzoning yourself. It's way more painful than anything else._

"By the way, are you a friend of Strawhat Boy?" Iva asked, addressing Law. _So we're not following that comment up? Nah, I'll ask Luffy about it later. That's probably best. Boa Hancock reekes of crazy once you're this close to her. Wonder why nobody else noticed._

"No, I didn't have to save him," Law agreed. "If you're wondering about my motivation I can come up with a reason," he offered.

"No, that's okay. Sometimes your instinct tells you what to do," Iva said.

"Lilith either bribed or threatened you," I decided. "I'm guessing bribed because you probably don't react well to threats." Law gave me a glare that would turn a normal person's blood to ice. I was unaffected, having seen far too many of that type of glare. "Giving me that look just means I was right," I pointed out smugly.

Law was about to reply , or tranque me, either way, but the voices echoing out from the hallway stopped him. "Hey wait!" "You can' walk around yet!" "Don't push yourself like that!" "He told you to rest!" "The wound could open up!" "Where are you going?"

"Sabo!" I shouted, seeing him stumble out. Immediately I ran to prop him up, lending him my shoulder and lowering him to the ground. "What are you insane? You're not healed yet! Stay in bed or you'll wound will open up again."

I was promptly ignored. "You're Boa Hancock from the Kuja Tribe, aren't you?" he asked, looking over my shoulder but thankfully not trying to move anymore. He wasn't wearing his had and there was sweat on his forehead from the effort of walking here.

"Yes, I am," Boa Hancock replied, "Why?"

"Thank you," Sabo said simply. "You helped my brothers. I - thank you."

"You must rest," Law interrupted. "It could kill you."

"I know. Just had to say it. I'll go rest now. But for Ace and Luffy, thank you. Especially Luffy since I know he won't remember to say it himself." Even I had to smile at that. There was no way Luffy would even realize that she ought to be thanked.

"It's nothing," Boa Hancock said, "I would do anything for my husband."

_Wait a second…_ "YOUR WHAT?!" Sabo and I screamed at the same time. I continued, "I thought you called me your future brother in law!"

"You heard about this?!" Sabo demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought it wasn't that important!" I defended.

"How could this not be important?!" Sabo shouted, "It's very important!"

"I thought I told you two not to shout," Law warned. We both ignored him.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea what's going on anymore!" Something jabbed into my neck and I slumped onto Sabo's shoulder. _Dammit, Law! Not again! This is the third time!_

* * *

**Okay! I've decided to start a little competition here: Who has the best way to kill Akainu? Multiple submissions are allowed and if I pick yours you'll get a shoutout or something. Does digital cake sound okay? Feel free to be as sadistic as you like (since he deserves to die as horribly as possible) and tell me who does it. I'll accept anything so long as it's not too impossible. Like if you want that giant goldfish from Little Garden to come back and eat him… that's impossible. Firsoff, that thing is pretty much dead after getting a hole punched through him. Secondly, nobody would get to appreciate their revenge. You decide. This is basically an open competition until I get around to killing him so we've got a while. Get your devious (or perhaps just eccentric) brains scheming!**


	46. The Truth is Discovered

-Shanks POV-

It had taken us half an hour to leave Lilith behind on the ship. Apparently she'd never been to this island and wanted to explore. In my opinion, there wasn't much exploring to be had on this side of the Red Line but Lilith didn't seem to share this view. Eventually we threatened her with Garp and she calmed down, albeit reluctantly. It would have been strange to see someone walking around with a gaping hole in their side and see didn't really want to call attention to ourselves any more than necessary.

This was a smallish town, but it was clearly bustling like a kicked hornets nest. That was understandable. The death of a man like Whitebeard and the events at Marineford would wake up any sleepy little town. There was a shout and everyone started off in that direction. I caught a man on the shoulder as he passed, "Where's everyone going?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" he asked, "We've been looking for someone who got a recording for three days! That guy's got a copy of the broadcast! Everyone wants to see the Scarlet Devil in action!"

"The Scarlet Devil?" I wondered.

"Don't you know anything buddy? That's the name they gave Lilith after the War of the Best," he shouted over his shoulder as he started moving again. "C'mon! Or you won't get a good seat!"

"Wait, so Lilith didn't have a name before?" I realized, now standing alone in the street. "A kid like that is a rookie?!" _Ah well, I decided, I may as well go see what all the fuss is about._

* * *

-Law POV-

I tranquilized them again. Fire Fist-ya first, then Sabo-ya because he couldn't get away. He tried to protest but I ignored him. If he died, I lost the chance to dissect one of Lilith's bodies. That was unacceptable. Therefore, I'd decided to keep them all under for a while. More specifically until I could get rid of them.

"Is that stuff going to start messing with their brains or something?" Smoker-ya asked, leaning against the doorway. "Not that I mind really but Lilith might notice."

"Of course not," I replied. "I'm a doctor."

"What's with the bird?" Ivankov-ya asked, seemingly at random. "It's got a letter, but it's not a New Coo."

I turned. There was a parrot sitting on the rail. Covered in bright red feathers with iridescent blue tips on its wings and tail, it sat there expectantly, waiting. It had a letter in it's mouth. Upon closer inspection, the letter read in great big letters: **To Lilith's Dumbshit Friends.**

"What the hell?" I muttered. I was reluctant to take the letter. I did not want to consider myself among Lilith-ya's dumbshit friends in any way, but it seemed inevitable that I would be the one to open it because I was closest and I refused to back down from a piece of paper. It was my ship after all. Sighing, I walked up to the parrot and took the letter. It nodded at me seriously. "Who's this from?" I muttered, flipping it over in my hands. There were no other markings. Looking up I noticed that Smoker-ya looked appalled. "What?" I asked, "Is it bad?"

"So that brat is still stalking people and sticking her nose into things," he muttered. "Just read the letter," he told me, "I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

Raising an eyebrow I read the letter aloud.

**Hello all.**

**I'm sure the Brothers D have been tranqued by now and are passed out on the deck so don't bother waking them up. They'll just make things difficult if you do. Anyway, If you want to see Lilith you guys should come visit. She's completely okay, or will be soon anyway, so don't stress out or anything. This letter is a vivre card. It'll take you to the right island. Lilith will be here a day or two behind you, depending on whether or not that guy figures it out or not, but she will show up. So you guys shouldn't be late.**

**Hancock, you should take Luffy with you. There's someone he's got to meet headed towards your island. Oh, and I'm rooting for you two by the way, you two look great together.**

**Law, bring Ace and Sabo with you. Old Man Smoky as well. And Jinbe and Bonnie/Bon-chan/Bon Clay/Whatever his name is. I'm a bit confused about that. This isn't a scam or whatever. Oh, and don't worry when you hit the Calm Belt. The Sea Kings know better than to come anywhere near our island. And don't worry, you don't count as one of Lilith's Dumbshit Friends. You're not even on her Dumbshit List.**

**Old Man Smoky, hi. And no, it's not a prank. I don't prank about serious things, you know that. And of course I'm not stalking you, though I am sticking my nose into things. That's my job though so it doesn't count. The old woman knows you're coming and she's being alarmingly calm about it. (I'd worry if I were you).**

**Iva, thank you for checking up on Lilith for me. She's going to ask me to say hi to you so hi in advance from her when she asks me. Don't bother trying to figure it out or you'll get a headache. Say hi to Luffy's crew mate for me, and be sure to tease him about that Wanted Poster he's got. Gave me a giggle fit when I saw it, poor guy.**

**See you all in two days, since I already know you're coming, G.**

"See what I mean?" Smoker-ya asked when I was finished. "She's just like that."

"So this is legitimately from one of Lilith-ya's friends?" I confirmed suspiciously.

"Yeah," he agreed, "That brat ate the Yochi Yochi fruit. **(*)** She can see the future or the past or the present some combination of the three. She and Lilith were inseparable growing up and I guess we'll be seeing her soon."

"We haven't decided yet to take her advice," I pointed out.

"But we will," Smoker-ya sounded utterly defeated. "She's always right. I'm going to leave before I get a headache. You guys have fun discussing things and eventually doing exactly what she wants." He started walking away, muttering to himself, "It just happens. Every single time. Ah well, it's been a long time since I've seen the Old Woman. Bet she won't be glad to see me. Dammit the brat made me worry on purpose didn't she?"

"Uh… What just happened?" Ivankov-ya asked. "Did we just get a letter from the future?"

"No," I replied. "We got a letter written from the past to us in the present that held knowledge what was then future and the future that still remains to us," I explained. "The person who wrote it already knew our reactions even though they hadn't happened yet."

Ivankov-ya started at me for a second. "I've got a headache," he informed me.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to figure it out," I argued. "You were warned."

"So…" Hancock-ya observed thoughtfully. For a second I was prepared to take her seriously until her eyes got all sparkly and girlish. "This means Luffy's coming with me!"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess so."

It took a while to get everything figured out. Hancock-ya ranted about Strawhat-ya for a bit. Ivankov-ya talked about something having to do with Newkamas. I didn't ask. The Kuja pirates showed up and took Hancock-ya and Strawhat-ya with them, after much chatting and fangirling and wondering why he'd been knocked out. Ivankov-ya sailed off in the Navy ship with lots of shouting about the Kamabakka Queendom. Finally all the annoyances were off my ship.

"Bepo, see to it that you get them inside before we submerge again. It would be a shame to let them drown." I went inside. Maybe I could try to get some rest. Thankfully, the tranquilizers shouldn't wear off until sometime tomorrow. That gave me plenty of time to rest.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

I was looking for Lilith. It was dark by the time we got back and she could probably use something to eat, especially with her side like that. I can honestly say that my opinion of her had changed dramatically. Lilith was much stronger than I gave her credit for, clearly not a rookie like I had assumed. And she'd been through a lot - put herself through a lot - in the past ten years. She knew a lot of important people. Seeing her reaction to Hawk Eye cutting her leg off was hysterical, even if she lost that fight. What with everything that had happened with her mother and Akainu, there was no doubting that she had a strong will. And seeing her fight proved she was strong in other ways too. She put a lot of emphasis on revenge. Part of me thought she was too young to be like that but the rest of me understood. If someone hurt a person I cared about I would go to the ends of the earth to set things right.

_Seriously, where is that girl?_ I wondered. _If she snuck off the ship when nobody was looking then I'll have Doc handcuff her to the infirmary. She may be able to heal quickly but she's not healthy yet._ She wasn't there, she wasn't in the kitchen because she had already eaten it bare. She wasn't anywhere on deck. Eventually I heard a voice. It was singing. That voice felt like a sucker punch to the gut. _There's no way she's here…_ I reminded myself. Millie wasn't here. I knew that. So it must be another woman singing. The only other option I could think of was Lilith. Lilith was singing somewhere on my ship. It was a sad song. **(**)**

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_I don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

The voice was coming from up above me. I tilted my head back but couldn't spot her. She must be in the crowsnest. I headed over to the rigging and started climbing. I had years of practice, even with only one hand, so it didn't even take conscious effort. I was free to listen as I drew closer.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I listened to Lilith sing for a moment. Her voice sounded exactly like Millie. It was remarkable really. And sadly nostalgic. I hadn't seen Millie in nearly twenty years now. But the memory was still fresh in my mind - always had been really. Millie wasn't someone I would forget.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

I couldn't take that sad voice - so much like Millie's - much longer. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Lilith practically jumped out of her skin, which was unfortunate because she was sitting on the edge of the railing and nearly fell. She exhaled loudly when she realized it was just me, "You scared the crap out of me," she replied before explaining, "I was just making sure my vocal chords didn't get fucked up or anything when they ripped apart. Probably didn't need to worry since they were fine after I drank lava that one time but whatever. I like singing. It reminds me of my mom." Lilith wasn't looking at me anymore, but instead off into the distance, over the sea.

"You must have really loved your mom," I realized. _Duh, why else would she spend ten years trying to get revenge?_ But I didn't say that. Somehow, having watched that video, I felt like I was spying on Lilith. There was a lot of personal stuff there. Her past. Her family. Her feelings. And the whole world had seen it. The strange thing was that she had intentionally brought the den den mushi with her. She let the whole world see all of it on purpose.

"Yeah. She's dead now though," Lilith agreed. I'd heard this bit. I hadn't heard about this next part. "I kept her ring though. It's safe." She fingered the chain around her neck.

I think my eyes might have popped out of my head. _Millie had a daughter?! She doesn't look much like her… except for the eyes. She has Millie's eyes. And her smile. And she can obviously sing like her. It makes sense. Whose kid is she? Lilith doesn't remind me of anyone in particularly… then again I didn't spend that long on the island - even if I had met her father I might not remember. So Millie found love, huh?_ I tried to be happy for her but it was hard. Inside I felt a little bit jealous despite myself. I decided to try and find out who Lilith's father was and beat the shit out of him for letting Millie be taken away from him. He'd let Akainu get to her and his daughter. That was unacceptable. Millie had died and Lilith had been through hell. I formulated my next sentence carefully, trying not to sound too curious.

"So your dad," I asked casually, "he's not in the picture then?"

"No," Lilith agreed. She spoke lightly but still wasn't looking at me. I could tell she was forcing herself to talk about this but wasn't sure why and didn't want her to stop. "Mom never told him she was pregnant with me. And she never told me much about him. I'd like to find him someday but I don't know how."

_I guess it wasn't really his fault but still. What kind of idiot would leave a woman like Millie? I thought I was the only one that stupid._ "So I take it you like your father then?" I asked.

"I like the idea of having a father," she replied. "I've never had one - a real one anyway. I've got an Uncle and lots of people tried to take care of me growing up so it's not like I had some sort of acute absence in my life or anything and it's not like I'm angry or neglected but there was always this sort of… gap. I guess. Like someone was missing and any minute they'd walk through the door and apologize for being late." Lilith smiled to herself bitterly. "That's kind of stupid, huh?" she muttered, "I should be fine on my own."

"No one belongs alone," I told her firmly. I wasn't sure why I felt so strongly about telling her this but I did. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to think like that."

"Yeah, I guess," Lilith pulled her knees to her chest. It made me nervous seeing her balanced like that over the edge of the crowsnest but it wasn't like she was going to fall - even if she did she would be fine. "I guess now I focus on finding my dad, once I check up on everyone and make sure all my friends made it though the war. Not really sure how that would go though. Just 'oh, by the way, remember that singer? Well she had a kid!' and see what happens. I mean - I always wanted a dad… one who wasn't a dick anyway. But what if - even if my father isn't a dick, which is still possible - he never wanted a kid? I mean, Mom never told him she was pregnant before he left so maybe that was the reason. I know that she loved him, a lot actually, but besides that she never really told me anything. Mom always said 'when you're older' or 'when you're ready' and she just kept saying stuff like that up until she died, so I never really knew anything about him. I always figured I'd look for him, but I don't really have high hopes. How does one find a man with nothing but 'hey, did you buy a girl a ring a long time ago?' and a face that doesn't really look like hers?"

Lilith was babbling slightly, playing with the ring around her neck, but I didn't mind in the least. I didn't want her to stop talking actually and was listening carefully. I don't think Lilith quite realized how much she was saying. She was completely spaced out, staring straight ahead at the horizon, clearly running aloud through thoughts that she'd had for a long time, practically reciting from memory.

"Wait," I said, Lilith's words at the end there finally starting to sink in. "So you're Millie's daughter, and your father doesn't know you exist, and he's the one who bought Millie that ring?" I confirmed. _Well shit. No wonder Marco wanted me to ask about the ring. He must have suspected._ I thought.

"Yes," Lilith was breaking out of her trance, blinking slightly. "Wait, how did you know my mother's name was Millie?" Lilith was facing me properly now, looking me in the eyes. She'd already figured it out, but was waiting for me to tell her. I could see the almost painful amount of hope that she was trying to hide - badly - and it nearly broke my heart just looking at her. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. And she didn't say anything. Lilith knew she'd reached the correct conclusion, we both knew she was right, but she was afraid that I wanted to lie to her. Lilith refused to say the truth aloud in case I didn't want to accept it - to accept her. _That's ridiculous._

"I know because I'm the one who bought the ring," I said.

"Then-"

"I'm your father," I agreed.

Lilith lunged into a hug, half falling off the railing and onto my chest in the process. I noticed she was shaking. For perhaps the first time since that Sea King ate my arm I regretted not having both hands – not because I regretted saving Luffy – but just losing the arm. I wished I could hold Lilith – my daughter – tighter. It was perhaps the least expected happiness I have ever experienced.

* * *

**(*) From 'yo chi mu' meaning 'precognitive dream' or 'foresighted dream' in Japanese. I put way too much effort into finding a good name for this ability than it was worth. I just want you to appreciate that.**

**(**) I know I said this wasn't a repeated songfic, and it's not. I just had to include Lilith's singing here for plot reasons so I had to give her something to sing. Also, the excerpt is part of the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday if you were wondering.**

* * *

**Okay! I've decided to start a little competition here: Who has the best way to kill Akainu? Multiple submissions are allowed and if I pick yours you'll get a shoutout or something. Would you accept a digital hug? Feel free to be as sadistic as you like (since he deserves to die as horribly as possible) and tell me who does it. I'll accept anything so long as it's not too impossible. Like if you want Shanks to kill him you have to tell me how. You decide. This is basically an open competition until I get around to killing him so we've got a while. Get your devious (or perhaps just eccentric) brains scheming!**


	47. Reacting to an Emotional Suckerpunch

-Lilith POV-

It was remarkable. I had willingly hugged another person, something I hadn't done in years, and I was incredibly happy about it. I found my dad. And he wasn't a dick. And he was actually really cool. And he was hugging me back. And he didn't seem to hate me. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry," I said. _Dear god, I sound like I'm actually crying!_ "I'm sorry! It's my fault Mom died! I'm sorry!"

I was immediately pulled right back into Shanks's - my dad's chest. "Hey, no it's not," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just a kid. It's okay. Nobody blames you."

"But if I never ate that stupid Fruit then Akainu wouldn't have noticed me. Mom never would have gotten involved," I squeaked out. I couldn't look him in the eyes. It had been my fault. And Mom had died for it. There was no fixing that.

"That doesn't make it your fault," Dad said. "You're a good kid. It's not like you did anything on purpose. I don't blame you."

I was really crying now. But I don't think they were sad tears. I had a dad. And he didn't hate me. And I was so fucking happy!

"Hey, hey, what are you crying for?" Dad asked, "You don't need to cry."

"Happy tears don't count," I argued. And he laughed at that. But I knew he was happy too. I squeezed him just a little tighter and the arm around my shoulders did the same.

* * *

-Luffy POV-

My stomach woke me up. Sitting up, I was promptly greeted by Marguerite. "Oh, Luffy, you're awake!" she said. "Snake Princess-sama said there was food ready for you in-"

"Food!" I shouted. I didn't need to wait for directions. My stomach guided me of its own accord. The importance of food temporarily surpassed the fact that Marguerite had appeared from nowhere, my brothers had disappeared, and I wasn't on the sub anymore. After food though, I realized all these things. "Oi, how'd I get here?" I asked suddenly, looking up with a piece of meat in my mouth and another in my hand for once I'd swallowed that one.

"We picked you up from Law's submarine when we got a letter saying you should be here," Hancock explained, not looking at me. "It was very strange."

"So Ace and Sabo aren't here?" I asked, head to one side.

"No," Hancock agreed, she looked nervous and her face was all pink. "I hope it's okay that -"

"It's fine," I decided. "They're strong. I don't really need to say goodbye. I'll see them both again."

-Lilith POV-

After my little cry-fest in the crowsnest - hey, that rhymed - Dad told me there was food and booze belowdecks so I got distracted rather quickly. It was a nuisance trying to walk around with half my stomach muscles and it still hurt too. I wanted to fix it as soon as possible. Somehow, Lucky had challenged me to a meat eating contest - which I had won - at the same time that Yassop challenged me to a drinking contest - which I had also won.

When Garp showed up and tried to scold me for drinking alcohol - ridiculous, I've been drinking since I was a little kid - I told him I could drink plenty more and challenged him to a drinking contest. He though he could win because I was already a little buzzed from challenging Yassop - who was currently sleeping under the table - and he seriously underestimated me and my capacity for drinking. Garp had a narcolepsy attack in the middle of the contest and I declared myself the winner. I'd mostly just challenged him so he wouldn't cause trouble or break anything at the party or get into any fights but it seemed to work. Dad gave me a grateful glance and I beamed at him. I had experience dealing with Garp. I had experience handling people like him. He was nothing compared to the Hag Witch after all.

I noticed money changing hands and realized people had bet against me, nearly all of them. "What?" I asked, pretending to be insulted, "You thought I would lose after just that much?" Somehow I found myself laughing and having a great time with my dad's crew, and healing my side in the process - if slowly. Organs were more complicated than legs after all and I didn't want to do anything wrong. I'd already healed all my internal injuries, fixed my arms and eye and repaired all the surface of my skin so it was scar tissue instead of scabs, but the hole in my side had yet to heal up completely. I unwrapped the bandages around my stomach and inspected it carefully. When I went to poke it, Doc scolded me angrily but I ignored him. Sticking my hand in the gap where my body should be I muttered, "Geez, that's creepy."

"Of course it's creepy!" Some spikey headed weirdo complained. "Put that away! It's gross!"

"Psht," I dismissed, "You should have seen it when it was still covered in lava and blood and gore and little burnt black bits and puss and goo -"

"EEEWWW!" he shrieked like a little girl, making a face.

I immediately wished I had a camera so that the moment could be immortalized. Since none was hand, I just laughed. In all honesty, it had never been that bad and there was never any puss or goo but I sensed the opportunity to tease him and I couldn't resist. "Oh, c'mon," I said, grinning, "It's not so bad. You can poke it if you want."

"Stop poking it!" Doc shouted. I ignored him.

"I don't want to poke it!" Spike-head shouted. "It's freaky as hell! Put a shirt on!"

"What? The bandages cover all the important stuff," I argued. _That and there are no perverts here, thank god. Dad would be pissed if I pulled a meat shield maneuver on his ship._ "You're a big scary pirate, don't tell me you're scared of a little hole like this?" I teased, intentionally keeping my mind off of that by teasing the poor guy.

"I've been a pirate since way back," he boasted, "My name's Rockstar. I have a bounty of 94,000,000 Beli."

"Really?" I asked innocently, seizing on the one area I could beat him. I didn't have a bounty myself, though I probably would get one after Marineford. "So you've been a pirate for a while, right? How long?"

"Six years," he replied proudly.

Clearly, I was supposed to be impressed. I wasn't. "I've been a pirate since eight years ago," I informed him. "I guess I got you beat."

"What?!" he shouted. He couldn't seem to decide between dissbelief and outrage. "But you would have been just a kid that long ago!" Rockstar complained.

"Yep," I agreed, "I was ten when I started out."

"Oh yeah? Which crew did you join?" he asked suspiciously. Clearly he thought I was lying.

I found the idea extremely stupid but decided not to let on. I was telling the truth anyway. I just shrugged in reply. "I didn't join a crew," I replied frankly, "I just sort of jumped around a bit. Hung out with the Revolutionaries for a while. They were cool. For the past two years I've been hanging out with the Whitebeards… guess they'll be needing a new name, huh?" I muttered that second bit under my breath. It was a shame about the old man's death, but it was also about time. What was going to happen to his legacy now?

"I don't believe it," Rockstar said. "A little kid like you couldn't possibly be one of those pirates, much less a girl!" _Offenses: insulting me. Calling me a liar. Being a sexist pig. Verdict: public humiliation!_ "You're far too weak!" Rockstar declared.

You have no idea. I smiled at him kindly. "Really? So you're strong right?" I asked. I was doing my best imitation of an airhead and if he weren't so drunk I'm sure he could have seen through it easily. I glanced at Dad. He was giving me a look that said, 'what are you up to?' so I knew I wasn't being as great as all that but my act was good enough. I winked at him. He nodded. Good. Now I've got permission to do whatever I want! "Just how strong are you?" It was taking a lot of my self control not to completely look down on the guy but it would be worth it so I held back - for now.

"I'm much stronger than you, that's for sure!" Rockstar sneered. "You had to be rescued at the War of the Best! Kids like you should just sit tight and stay at home."

Okay, public humiliation time now. "Ready?" I asked, getting to my feet. "Set."

"Huh?" he looked down at me. "What are you on about?"

"Go." I didn't bother to transform - it wasn't necessary against this level of opponent. I just used the Six Styles and appeared directly in front of Rockstar, sweeping his feet out from under him. Leaping in the air I came down and landed on his chest with my feet. "Hmm…" I said, crouching over him, head propped up on my hand. "How much stronger were you again?" I asked, "Because I'm still injured and mostly drunk at the moment."

"Why you!" Rockstar lunged at me but it didn't work very well seeing as I was already on his chest. I jumped off of him - giving him a light kick in the solar plexus while I was at it - and landed on my feet some distance away.

"You were saying?" I asked lightly. I knew he couldn't answer me. I'd knocked the wind out of him with that last kick. Everyone who hadn't already passed out from partying was laughing uproariously. I was grinning my ass off. Rockstar probably wasn't a bad guy or anything. He just had an oversized ego and a bad sense of timing. And he was a sexist.

"Oi! Lilith! What did I say about aggravating your wounds?!" Doc demanded angrily. He came up and poked me in the side.

"Wah! Don't poke me!" I shouted, panicked. _Oh no, please don't._

"What? You mean like this?" he asked, poking me again.

The sound I mad then was thoroughly embarrassing. It was somewhere between a squawk, a giggle and a yelp. "Stop it!" I shouted, not quite sounding as angry as I intended, "That tickles!"

"So it tickles when I do this?" Doc asked, prodding my wound all over.

"No! No, stop it!" I begged, falling to the ground. "You're gonna aggravate my wound! It's not healed! Stop it! Stop it!" As drunk as I was I couldn't fight back without taking it seriously and I didn't know if that would hurt the old guy or not. If I really had to I probably could have escaped but I didn't feel like it. It was nice laughing this hard for this long. I decided I liked my dad's crew. They were great. Doc didn't stop for a long time. I think his fingers got tired. By the time he was done I'd been reduced to a heap of giggles and jitters, gasping for breath. _I can't tell if that was fun or torture…_

* * *

-Smoker POV-

"Oh, so you're finally awake!" I observed. "Took you long enough."

"How long was I under?" Fire Fist asked from his cot next to mine. Everyone who wasn't one of the Heart Pirates - myself included - mostly hung out in the infirmary because there was the most space. It might have been a bad idea because there was also the most breakable and important items on the ship stored in here, but it was too late to change it and Strawhat was gone now so it wasn't that bad.

"You've both been out of it for a full day," I told him. "It was quite peaceful. That's probably over now."

Fire Fist looked around. Sabo - he didn't have a nickname so I couldn't use it - was asleep two bunks down form him. Jinbe and the okama were in the mess hall getting food. "Where's Luffy?" Fire Fist asked. I could tell from his face that he was more worried about the trouble he might be causing than Strawhat's actual safety. "Wasn't he tranqued too?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "So I gather. The Pirate Empress showed up and took him. You missed it. There was a letter. We're headed to meet up with Lilith now."

Fire Fist exploded into several questions at once. "What? Luffy's gone already? I missed it? What letter? Where's Lilith? Where are we going? Do you have her vivre card or something?"

"Yes, Strawhat's gone," I confirmed. "We're headed to Alam Island **(*)**. It's in the Calm Belt, not far from the Maiden Island. And no, I don't have Lilith's vivre card, Law does. She's doing much better. But the one we're following is different."

"Then how do we know we're going to meet up with Lilith?" Fire Fist demanded. He tried to sound aggressive but came off groggy. His brain still seemed a little fuzzy from the drugs but they were wearing off. "What's on Alam Island? I've never heard of it."

"Alam Island is where Lilith grew up," I told him. "And we know Lilith will be there because Gracie said so."

"Who's Gracie?"

I sighed. "Lilith didn't tell you much of anything about her childhood did she?" I asked. "Because if she spoke two sentences about it she would have mentioned Gracie."

"What are we talking about? Who's Gracie?" Sabo asked, apparently just waking up.

"Oi, don't get up," Fire Fist urged. "Stay down. You need to rest."

"I know, I am. I'm not going anywhere," he assured his brother, "But seriously, who's Gracie? What are we talking about?"

"Gracie was Lilith's best friend growing up," I explained. "They were practically inseparable from the time Lilith was six. We're talking about her because that's where we're going: to Alam Island. We'll meet up with Lilith there."

"Oh. Okay," Sabo decided. Clearly the drugs were still in his system.

"Wait, you actually knew Lilith as a kid, right?" Fire Fist asked.

"Of course I did, she's my niece. Since her dad wasn't around I helped raise her whenever I was on leave. Lilith was always getting into trouble. It was rare for her to be running around without someone chasing her shouting angrily." I sighed exhaustedly at the memory of all the trouble she'd caused. "I could never tell which one was a worse influence on the other, Gracie or Lilith. Gracie came up with some truly terribly mischievous ideas but never had the guts to try them. It was always Lilith who actually pulled all that crazy stuff off. They tried to run away and live in the woods tons of times but the Old Woman always hunted them down and dragged them back within a few days." I realized they were both listening carefully, completely enwrapt with what I had to say. "She really didn't tell you guys anything, did she?" I asked.

Fire Fist shook his head. "No, none of us talked much about our pasts. She knew I was the son of Roger. I knew about her and Akainu."

"I told Lilith about being a Noble and why I left but not much else," Sabo agreed. "The past doesn't matter that much. Not to pirates anyway. If someone doesn't want to talk about it, nobody asks. It's as simple as that."

Fire Fist nodded in agreement. "Nobody has to talk about anything unless they want to. It's nice. I didn't tell Pops about my father until right before I became Second Division Commander."

"But since we're visiting Lilith's home, it's okay for you to tell us," Sabo said. "We'll see for ourselves soon anyway."

"Do you guys really care that much?" I asked.

"Of course!" Fire Fist told me. "Anyone who meets Lilith wants to know more about her!"

"Fine, whatever," I said, "Calm down or you'll get yourself tranqued again. I'll tell you." As I talked, I couldn't help but be glad for Lilith. She had good friends, even if they were criminals and one of them was the son of Gold Roger. Technically, I was a criminal now too. Defecting from the Marines at a time of War. Disobeying a direct order. Assisting the enemy. _But I didn't regret anything I'd done. I still don't like pirates, but maybe some of them are okay. Lilith's still a good kid, no matter what. Family is family._

* * *

-Shanks POV-

"She sings like Millie," Ben observed. Lilith had recovered from Doc's tickle attack and was now singing Bink's Sake with the rest of the crew at the top of her lungs. I was - just for this one time - content to watch more than participate in the party. Lilith looked so happy.

"Well that makes sense," I told him, "She's her daughter after all."

Ben nearly choked on his sake before glaring at me. "Tell me these thing sooner!" he scolded. "I'm your first mate, I need to know these things!"

"In that case I should mention she's my daughter," I added.

This time Ben did a full on spit-take. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he shouted.

"I just did," I said. "And I just found out just now so it's only been like, an hour or two."

"Oi, what's up boss?" Lucky asked. "What did you do to make Ben shout this time?"

"Lilith is Shanks's daughter. Millie was her mother," Ben said. He still seemed incredulous but I knew he didn't doubt it for a second. When you think about it, it made perfect sense.

"WHAT?!" Lucky shouted. His reaction was remarkably similar to Ben's. "MENTION THESE THINGS SOONER!"

"What's up?" Yassop asked, apparently recovering from being drunk under the table earlier. I was still proud of Lilith for out drinking two people in a row, neither of them slouches. "Boss, what did you do to make Lucky freak out? Ben I understand, but Lucky is another matter."

"Lilith is Boss's daughter!" Lucky shouted.

"WHAT?! BOSS HAD A DAUGHTER?!" Yassop turned to Lilith and back to me again. Lilith and back. "That actually makes sense," he muttered, putting a hand on his chin. "She looks like you. Especially with the hair and all."

"You're all taking this quite well," I observed.

Ben looked exhausted. "That's because we're too used to surprises from hanging around you all the time. My hair's gone grey because of you, you know."

I laughed. "Don't complain. You pull off the 'serious older gentleman' look very well."

"Explain what kind of 'serious older gentleman' carries a rifle and hands around you all the time," Ben countered.

Something massive surged under the surface of the water and the ship rocked suddenly. "What was that?" I asked. _There's nothing that dangerous on this side of the Grand Line…_ The sea swelled suddenly and several people were knocked off their feet. A mass of water erupted right next to the ship. Naturally, this was met with lots of shouting and running for the cannons.

"No! Stop!" Lilith shouted, "Anyone who hurts Bubble-chan gets my foot up their ass!"

_Well that's unexpected._ Lilith's threatening actually got people to listen. My men never listened… not even to me! _She's so grown up already…_ Then I noticed that Bubble-chan was a giant dolphin – the kind that sometimes landed on small fishing boats without noticing and fought with Sea Kings. **(**)** I blinked. Bubble-chan wasn't attacking and the crew was frozen – whether from awe or incredulity wasn't established yet. "Uh, Lilith," I asked, "Why is the giant dolphin named Bubble-chan?" It seemed a fair question to me.

"Because he's a sweetheart," she replied happily. "Hey, Lucky, can I borrow your meat for a second? Thanks!" Lilith didn't think that actually getting permission mattered so long as she asked first. It made sense. Taking Lucky's ever-present meat from his hand, Lilith pulled back and chucked it into the ocean. "Fetch!" she shouted.

Bubble-chan disappeared under the surface of the water, soaking half the deck in the process. "Hey!" Lucky complained, "Why'd you take my meat?"

"Because it was right there," Lilith replied frankly. "I could reach it easily."

"Fine then why did you chuck it?!"

"I didn't chuck anything. I traded it."

The sea erupted into froth several hundred feet in the air and the Red Force was rocked by incoming waves. "What's going on?!" Ben shouted.

"Bubble-chan's fetching!" Lilith shouted happily, clinging to the rail for dear life and laughing like a madwoman. Clearly this was normal to her.

"What exactly is he fetching that he's causing this much surge?!" I demanded.

The ocean stopped shaking and Bubble-chan reappeared, a giant Sea King in his mouth. "More meat!" Lilith shouted happily. "Who wants some?!" Unfortunately, the cheering woke Garp. _Here comes another headache._

* * *

**(*) 'Alam' means 'armpit' in Latin, just so you know. More on that later - meaning yes, there's a reason for that. Also, I completely made this place up. Hopefully it won't be too weird but hey, it's the Grand Line. Location wise it's Northeast from Fishman Island, between Amazon Lily and the Red Line. If you can't picture it go on the Wiki and find the map of the Gates of Justice and picture an island between Impel Down and Amazon Lily. Luffy and Hancock would have sailed past it on their way to infiltrate Impel Down.**

**(**) I don't remember which intro it was and I don't feel like looking it up, but there was a giant dolphin. If you remember it splashed down right next to the ship and Luffy looked really excited. Yeah. And now said dolphin is Lilith's friend. Same dolphin (if a little more grown up) as the one she saved when she first met Aokiji. I know. I have a vivid imagination.**

* * *

**Okay! I've decided to start a little competition here: Who has the best way to kill Akainu? Multiple submissions are allowed and if I pick yours you'll get a shoutout or something. Can you wear a digital Medal of Awesome? Because you'd get one. Feel free to be as sadistic as you like (since he deserves to die as horribly as possible) and tell me who does it. I'll accept anything so long as it's not too impossible. Should we use Sea Stone? Are we going to beat him up first or just cut his head off and be quick about it? That's getting off too easy in my opinion but whatever. You decide. This is basically an open competition until I get around to killing him so we've got a while. Get your devious (or perhaps just eccentric) brains scheming!**


	48. Aftermath and Intorductions

-Gracie POV- -Alam Island-

"I'm so bored," I complained, "There's not going to be anything to do until Law and that lot get here this afternoon! It's not fair! Lilith's been out having fun without me."

"Lilith's been a reckless and stupid little girl," the Old Woman shouted from her seemingly eternal post in the kitchen. "If she listened to me properly then she would have come straight home as soon as she could, not waiting a full ten years like she has. She's late! When she gets here I'm going to beat her black and blue!"

I sighed. "Please don't. I think beatings are immoral."

"Of course you do!" she snapped at me, "You managed to turn out okay! Lilith on the other hand! Where is that girl? She's late!"

"No, she's not," I repeated myself patiently. "Lilith won't be here until tomorrow like I said. It's her friends who are getting here first. I told you this already, remember?"

"Don't talk down to me!" the old woman snapped. _Kind of hard not to. You're like four feet tall._ "I'm not that old!" _Ninety-seven is plenty old._ "I remember everything!" _If you feel like it._ "Now how long until Lilith gets here?" _We already mentioned this._ "I can sense you having disrespectful thoughts!" she shrieked.

Something collided with my head. It was a spatula. "Why do you insist on using kitchen implements as projectiles?!" I demanded, "It's violent and unappetizing! _Food_ touches this you know! It's not very clean!" And so we had the argument about the purpose of kitchen utensils for probably the thousandth time.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

"So how's my daughter doing?" I asked happily.

"Well, all her wounds are reduced to scars and - SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Doc shouted as what I just said sunk in. "Mention these things sooner!" He sighed exhaustedly. _They really shouldn't be this surprised anymore at this point._ "Anyway, Lilith's doing much better," Doc reported. Apparently he gave up on trying to understand. "All her wounds are gone, nothing more than scars now which is remarkable. She's a bit underfed but well on the way to fixing that. The only thing that really bugs me is that she's not sleeping. Hasn't since she woke up. When I asked her about it she shrugged me off and said she wasn't tired. I tried to get her to take meds but she said no. I even tried to put tranquilizers in her food but she sniffed them out and refused," Doc reported. "And she refuses to stay still and rest or to take an injection. It's like she's determined not to accept help."

"Did you ask her why she wouldn't eat?" I asked.

Doc thought about it for a moment. "No, I didn't ask, but she asked what kind of tranques they were before she said no. Maybe that had something to do with it."

I nodded to myself. _So she doesn't want to sleep, huh?_ "Do you have the dreamless stuff or whatever?" I asked Doc.

He nodded. "Of course I do, but it's not as strong."

"Give her that," I ordered, "She shouldn't have any complaints then. She won't fight the meds if you tell her that they're safe. She isn't stupid or anything, just stubborn. She should be smart enough to take her medicine when she's told." Doc nodded and took his leave, letting me go through my thoughts.

So Lilith was afraid to dream. Why? It probably had something to do with the war, but did it bring up old memories or make new ones? There were plenty of things for Lilith to have nightmares about. I felt sick just thinking about everything she'd been through without me - sometimes because I wasn't there. Akainu. Millie's death. Vexx. All that training she put herself through. Being beaten so badly. In all honesty, it was a miracle she could still smile like she could. Looking at her, you would never think she had that kind of past behind her.

I sighed. Lilith hadn't told me about any of this - not her past and not her fear of nightmares. I couldn't really blame her though. Even if I was her father, I barely knew her. And she barely knew me. I wanted to be a real father toward her but I honestly didn't know how. I'd missed eighteen years of her life. _How does someone make up for that kind of thing? How do I?_

* * *

-Ace POV-

"Fire Fist-ya," Law said from the doorway, "It looks like we're here."

"Really?" I asked. But I didn't wait for an answer and instead dashed past him to the deck. We'd already surfaced apparently and the door was wide open. What I saw was amazing in its severity. A solid wall of stone, like a giant pillar, soaring directly up out of the ocean. Looking up, I realized it probably wasn't much taller than Mt. Corvo back home **(*)** The pillar was wide, much larger than three of the Moby Dicks lined up end to end, but I could clearly see it curve in a circle. I couldn't see much else besides the cliff. The sun winked down from behind it, blinding me temporarily as it peeked out from behind a cloud.

"Hello~!" A voice called down the cliff. "You're right on time! I knew you would be!" Tilting my head back as far as it could go I still couldn't make out who was shouting at us. The cliff was too high. "Don't bother looking for somewhere to dock, you're already there! Just drop anchor or whatever it is a submarine does! I'll lower the ladder! Watch your heads!"

There was a thudding, unwinding sound. 'The ladder' didn't look like much. A few frayed looking ropes holding onto some rather rotten, weather worn planks. It looked like the wind would make it crumble, forget putting any weight on it. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked, calling up.

"That thing won't break for another twenty three years on April eighteenth when Gatekeeper has a retirement party!" she called down, "It's completely safe! Just ignore the creaking wood and you'll be fine!"

"That doesn't comfort me," I muttered, but set my foot on the first rung.

"Ace-san," Jinbe called from behind me, "That doesn't look safe." Apparently he just got up on deck and agreed with me.

"It's perfectly safe, dammit!" the voice shouted, "Give me a minute and I'll be right down! I'll prove it to you!"

It took a full five minute for her to climb down the ladder while we assembled on the deck, watching it swing. When she finally came within view she jumped down the last twenty feet and landed on her feet with a light tap. She stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. Big blue eyes and long blonde hair let loose about her back. She was thinner and a tad shorter than Lilith but less curvy and, in my opinion anyway, not as beautiful. Her cloths were stark white, down to the last stitch. Simple tank top, fabric belt and pants, even her boots and buckles were white. "So you're Lilith's dumbshit friends, and Law," she greeted. "Hi, I'm Gracie."

"Why are we here, bratt?" Smoker asked.

Gracie beamed and jump-hugged him. Surprisingly, Smoker actually stumbled back a step or two, despite his size. "Old Man Smoky!" Gracie shouted, "Good to see you! You made Commodore! I made you a cake but you didn't visit so I chucked it in the Armpit with all the others."

"Why are you chucking cakes in an armpit?" I asked, utterly dumbfounded. "That sounds really weird."

"All Lilith's birthday cakes. Nobody can bare to eat them," she explained, still latched around Smoker's neck with her feet off the ground. "And it's not an armpit. It's the Armpit. With a capital 'A'. You've got to see it before you can understand. C'mon, I'll show you."

"What about Sabo?" I asked. "He can't really move just yet."

"Just get Jean Bart to carry him," Gracie dismissed, "And he'll be up and about by tomorrow, even if he can't do anything strenuous. Oh! Tell him not to go through the window, okay? I'll forget."

"What happens if I forget too?" I asked nervously.

"He'll fall out the window," Gracie said like it was obvious. Smoker winced. He'll live and stuff but yeesh. Not fun."

"What's so bad about the windows here?" I asked, once again completely confused.

"There's nothing bad about the windows themselves, just what's outside them. And only the internal ones. Street windows are just as harmless as they would be anywhere else I suppose."

"What exactly are you talking about, Miss Gracie?" Law asked.

_How come she's 'miss' and everyone else is '-ya'?_ "C'mon," she said, jumping off smoker and dashing over to the ladder once again. "I'll show you around! Lilith won't be here until tomorrow so it's best if you guys get your bearings first."

"You're not shoving them in the pit, right?" Smoker asked.

"Not today," Gracie agreed. "Not until Lilith gets here."

"What pit?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Smoker sighed. "Just stay away from the windows. You don't want to get pushed out and I wouldn't trust Gracie if I were you. You don't know how to handle the Hell's Armpit."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Hey dad?" I asked nervously. I wasn't really sure if it was okay for me to call him that outside of my head.

He was leaning on the rail, looking out at sea, at least until I called him. Then his attention switched to me. "Yeah?" he asked, looking up.

_Oh good, he's okay with it._ "What am I gonna do now?" I didn't let him answer just yet. "I mean I spent all this effort trying to destroy Akainu and that just happened. I don't care that he's still alive. I don't need to hunt him down anymore or anything. And -" I stumbled here but kept going. "And I wanted to find my dad and I just did that and now I don't know what to do."

Dad was quiet for a moment. I took it as a good sign. It was better if he thought about it rather than just giving me the first answer that came to mind. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked finally.

I sat on the rail next to him, my back to the water, and sighed. "I don't know," I replied honestly. "It's bugging me. Everyone's supposed to have a dream but I already got that covered so… am I just supposed to pick a new one? Wouldn't it be really cheap and flimsy to pick a new dream just for the sake of having one? I think that would defeat the point. But I can't think of anything else that means a lot to me. For a while I can go around and check on all my friends, make sure they made it through the War okay but… what then?" I wasn't really asking him so much as I was asking myself and I think he knew that because he didn't interrupt me. "I know I want to stay on the sea. I'm not gonna just stop or anything. But it's different now. Before I was so focused on training and getting stronger and it's all I thought about and now I don't know how to just be normal anymore. I just… I don't know anymore."

Dad was silent for a long time after that. "I want to give you an answer but this isn't that type of question. This is the kind of thing you've got to figure out by yourself. I can give you options though." I nodded, looking at him. He really wanted to help me and I really wanted his help but Dad was right. If he just gave me an answer it would be meaningless. "You could stay here, with me. I'd like that and I know nobody else would mind. You could start your own crew. See if some purpose emerges from that. You could keep doing what you were doing before, growing stronger and running around on your own. I really just want you to be happy, but I can't tell you how to do that."

I leaned over and hugged him on the arm. "I know," I agreed. "Thank you."

* * *

-Law POV-

I have come to the conclusion that this entire island is insane. From the people to the geography to the 'everyday' occasions. As soon as we made it to the top of the cliff, a full five minutes of climbing on a rickety old rope ladder I might add, some old man tried to impale Fire Fist-ya with a spear. He was fine of course because he dodged, but by the way the spot he had been standing exploded it was obvious the old man had used Haki.

"We're under attack!" he shouted, "Prepare to be boarded!"

"You're not on a ship, Gatekeeper," Miss Gracie explained patiently, "And you're not under attack. These are Lilith's friends. And you know Old Man Smokey."

"Lilith? Where's she been lately?" The old man, presumably called Gatekeeper, barked, "It's making me nervous. Never good when you don't know where that girl is."

"She'll be here soon, don't you worry. It's bad for your heart," Gracie scolded kindly, "We're going to to now. Goodbye."

"Ah yes, goodbye." Gatekeeper then proceeded to start having a conversation with a nearby tree abou tall the devious plans Lilith had executed recently.

"Is he okay?" Fire Fist-ya asked, glancing at the old man. "He seems a little… weird."

"Oh that's normal," Gracie dismissed. "He just got old is all."

"Well he's always been old," Smoker-ya muttered.

"Heh. The Old Woman's got it worse," Gracie claimed, "She's fully senile now. But she's doing fine really. Still up and kicking people and throwing kitchen utensils. I don't think she'll ever keel over. I'm starting to suspect that she's immortal."

"I sure hope not," Smoker-ya muttered. "I'm going on ahead. You give 'em the tour or whatever."

"Kay," Gracie agreed. "First thing's first," she said, turning to us, "Time to show you Hell's Armpit."

And that's how we got here. The entire island, it seemed, was almost perfectly circular. And hollow. While the outside of the island had been nothing but sheer cliffs, so too was the inside. There was a ring of solid stone some hundred yards across circling the entire island. Beneath us, at the centre of the island was a space only a mile or two across. I could see nothing but trees down there while the rim was almost completely covered in buildings, many with multiple floors stacked on top of each other.

"Why aren't there any people down there?" Fire Fist-ya asked. "There's more space."

Gracie shook her head disdainfully. "It's not very liveable to all the old folks we've got living here. Seventy percent of the island's population is over seventy. We get retirees mostly. Ex-pirates, revolutionaries, even a few Marines every now and then. They're too old to handle the Pit. I'll show you that tomorrow, once Lilith comes. I doubt any of you are too weak to handle it but without the proper knowledge you'd get into trouble pretty easily. I'm just going to show you guys around town and at the end of the day we'll crash with the Old Woman. Probably best that way."

And so we toured the land of eternal elderly people. The streets, or street rather, was paved and clean. There were shops but most of the area was residential. Everyone we passed greeted Gracie warmly and asked who we were with varying levels of politeness and mistrust. They all had very interesting reactions when she said we were Lilith's friends. Some slouched like their age was finally getting to them all of a sudden. Others brightened or laughed. One fellow looked utterly defeated and muttered, "Here we go again. It'll be the Brat Races all over again. I'm too old for this!" before grouching off, giving us all a menacing glare as he did so.

Gracie just laughed in response. "The Brat Races. Now those were some good times."

"What are the Brat Races?" Sabo-ya asked. He was forbidden from walking or moving on his own but was still perfectly awake and aware on Jean Bart's back. Most of the crew had been left on the sub, with the logical exceptions of Jean Bart, Bepo, Sachi and Penguin.

Miss Gracie grinned. _She has a beautiful smile - What kind of thought was that?!_ "The Brat Races," she explained happily, "were all Lilith's idea. One lap around the island, no holds barred and no stakes. There are, or were, about fifteen kids our age on the island and everyone would join in. It caused all kinds of havoc."

"So I take it you've lived here your whole life?" I asked.

"Ah, basically," Miss gracie agreed, suddenly evasive. "A long time anyway." _I wonder why..._ I cut myself off. There was no need to be curious about that sort of thing. There was no need to get involved. I shouldn't have asked the question in the first place. "Here we are!" Miss Gracie announced, stopping in front of a house. I realized we'd circled almost the entire island. It wasn't that far to go really.

The house was smaller than anything else I'd seen, only two floors with lots of peeling white paint on the walls and loose shingles on the roof. A small porch and overhand no wider than a doorway marked the entrance along with a porchlight that had once had more panes of glass than it did now. There was also a low metal gate and a small fenced in yard, about the size of my infirmary on the sub and springing up with dandelions. The entire place gave off a sense of well used disrepair, as if it had been worn down but retained its function well enough and had too much sentimental value to repair.

BANG! "Oh good," Miss Gracie said, "She sounds like she's in a good mood."

"How does that sound like a good sign?" Fire Fist-ya asked.

"There was only one bang," she explained lightly. "Just a suggestion mind, but remember your manners if you know them because you might just die otherwise. She doesn't like rudeness and she's gotten very violent with age. A bit senile too most of the time. If she throws anything at you duck."

"Who exactly are we meeting again?" Sachi asked nervously.

"She doesn't sound very nice," Penguin agreed.

"She's not," Miss Gracie agreed. "Most everyone calls her the Old Woman, even the geezers in town. Lilith calls her the Had Witch. She's her grandmother. The relation is obvious."

_A senile, even more violent version of Lilith-ya? Even I don't feel too happy about entering this house…_

* * *

-Shanks POV-

"How long until we get there?" I asked Ben. I wasn't as good at keeping track of this kind of things as he was.

"We'll be there tomorrow," he answered, "Noon at the latest."

"Good, she'll be so surprised," I decided.

"Are you sure this is as good an idea as you seem to think it is?" Ben asked, "What if she wants to stay? What if she wants to go off on her own? Will you let her?"

Now there was a sobering thought. "I won't stop her," I said. "She's a big girl. She's my daughter and I want to take care of her and I want to be there for her but she doesn't need me as much as I want her to. Lilith has already become independent. As much as I want to protect her - and I will if she ever needs me - I can't hold her as close as I want. Lilith's at the age where she's supposed to strike out on her own. I can't take that from her. She's got to find her own path."

"Wow," Ben said, "You spoke seriously about something for a full two minutes. I'm impressed."

"Hah! I'm always serious!" I argued, adding more quietly, "At least where my daughter is involved. She's something I'll never take for granted."

* * *

-Gracie POV-

My first though when Lilith's friends had arrived had been: _Oh wow, why are they all so hot?_ And my brain had basically stayed in the gutter since then. While I had met guys my own age before I'd basically grown up with them and they were more like my brothers than anything else. I had difficulty thinking of them any other way and we didn't get many visitors out here. It didn't help that Ace wasn't wearing a shirt. Or that Law kept looking at me with those eyes of his. Or that Sabo acted like a gentleman all the time and kept asking all those polite questions like he was actually curious. _Geeze they're hot. And - well, hot. What would Law look like without the coat? And Sabo without the bandages? And Ace without- Gah! Stop it brain! Don't think of all three of them at the same time or you'll explode! Besides, they're not yours!_ I have a tendency to talk to my brain. Sometimes it helps when the visions are particularly bad, but they've mostly stopped since the War of the Best ended. Thankfully, there was nothing important happening that demanded my attention but I still got the sense that not everything was as settled as everyone thought it was.

"Is there something wrong?" Sabo asked, concerned, "You're frowning."

"Hm? Oh, sorry! I was just lost in thought for a second there!" I apologized, quickly returning to the task at hand. "This will go best if I do the introductions first. Hats off while your inside unless you don't mind kitchen implements impaling themselves in your face," I instructed.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately I ducked as a whisk flew over my head an connected with Ace's face. _Oh dear, his reflexes aren't very good are they? He's going to have so many bruises..._

"You're late you brat!" the Old Woman shouted. "You said you'd be back at noon!"

"We are not late and it is noon. We're right on time," I reminded her.

The Old Woman looked at the clock. Or rather, she tried. Being four feet tall there wasn't much she could see from her height, especially not the clock, which had been placed quite high up on the wall by her late husband and we were forbidden from touching. Because of this the Old Woman could never see what time it was but, being herself, refused to admit it. "Well you should have been here sooner!" she snapped at me, "I had tea without you since you were late!"

I sighed. _I just told you I'm not late._ "Old Woman, these are Lilith's friends-"

"Lilith's here?! Where is she?!"

"No, these are Lilith's friends," I explained patiently. "Lilith will be here tomorrow. This is the Captain of the Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death." Glancing at him I was relieved to see he had no hat on. _Damn, he looks good without a hat. I wanna touch his hair... No! Bad brain! Don't imagine it!_

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," he said, bowing slightly. _Gentlemen. Are. Hot. Stop it!_

"And some of his crew," I continued, "This is Sachi, Penguin, Jean Bart - watch the ceiling - and Bepo, the first mate." They all nodded and muttered greetings that the Old Woman apparently found satisfactory, much to my relief. _Oh my god! Sachi and Penguin are hot too once you can actually see their faces! Is that some sort of thing? The hat keeps you from getting so stunningly attractive that girls faint and stuff when you walk by? Because they all just became exponentially more attractive, Law and Sabo too._ "An Ex-Warlord, Jinbe, Knight of the Sea," I continued nervously. I wasn't sure if I was nervous about talking in front of hot guys or how the Old Woman was taking all this but I was definitely nervous.

"It is a privilege to meet one of Lilith-san's relatives," Jinbe said, nodding his respect. The Old Woman sniffed when he used '-san' with Lilith's name but didn't protest for which I was grateful.

"And this is Bonnie," I gestured to him, "he's also injured I'm afraid but it's not nearly so serious."

"Hello!" Bonnie was perhaps a bit loud and a bit flamboyant but it was fine. There was no major incident.

"And the Revolutionary Sabo," I gestured to him, "He's injured at the moment so you'll have to excuse him."

"Please pardon our intrusion," Sabo said, "I'm afraid my pleasantries suffer from my injuries but I still wish to convey my gratitude and respect." _Seriously. I've got to stop thinking like this. It would be super weird if I thought Lilith's friends were hot... right?_

"Hmph," the Old Woman snorted, "I'll let you off this once. It is a grave injury indeed that gets in the way of proper manners. See to it that you heal quickly."

"And finally this is Fire Fist Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," I wrapped up.

"Hello," Ace said bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for welcoming us into your home." _Hands off. He's not yours._ I scolded myself. It would take a while for me to get my perverted thoughts under control.

The Old Woman glared for a minute I was nervous. "That's very nice," she decided. "Where's Lilith? She's late!"

* * *

-Old Woman / Hag Witch POV—

Well, my house had been invaded again. I'm not surprised. Lilith's friends always show up at the most inconvenient times. Where is she? "Where's Lilith?" I demanded, "She's late!"

"No she's not," Gracie insisted. "Lilith won't be here until tomorrow. I already told you that like, a thousand times."

"Hmph! Well speak up! Nobody can hear you when you mumble!" I ordered.

"Yeah, I wish. Then we could have an actual conversation over here," she grumbled.

"What was that?" I snapped. "Did you say something?"

"I was wondering where Old Man Smokey is," Gracie said. I knew she was lying but let her off this time. If I hit her over the head much more her brain would start going. "He said he was going on ahead but I don't see him."

"I sent that useless boy to fetch groceries," I informed her, "The only thing he's good for is hard labor!"

"I don't think he appreciates being thought of as a pack mule," Gracie muttered. One of Lilith's friends – that Fire Fist boy – snickered at the thought of my son doing anything helpful. I couldn't help but agree with him. He was mostly useless. Must have hit him over the head too much when I was raising him.

There was a loud barking out the window. "Dang brat!" I shouted, "Hurry up and feed the monster mutt before I serve it for dinner!"

"You are forbidden from cooking Fang-chan," Gracie reminded me sternly. "And I can't feed him until Old Man Smokey comes back with the meat," she added.

"Cheeky brat," I muttered. "Talking back and using things like logic."

"Yeah well, it's hardly my fault you're so old," Gracie decided petulantly. I threw a nearby meat tenderizer at her, which she then expertly dodged thanks to years of practice. It collided with that Fishman fellow – the Knight of the Sea or whatever his name was. "Are you okay?" Gracie asked. "The meat tenderizer is one of her more deadly projectiles."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Quite surprised that there was that much Haki in it but unharmed," he continued.

"Oh? So you brats know what Haki is?" I chirped cheerfully, "Good. I won't have Lilith running about with a bunch of weak hooligans!" I noticed Gracie sighing but ignored her. "Like that clingy fellow – what was his name?"

"Chibi-chan," Gracie supplied reluctantly.

"Right, Charlie!" I agreed, "I knew that! All he did is cling to Lilith like a flea! I don't like that boy! Terrible manners!"

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs," Grace told me.

"It's also rude to interrupt your elders when they're speaking!"

* * *

**(*)Does anyone know how tall Mt. Corvo is? I wanted to give a comparison but I don't know if it's any good. It's also known as Mt. Colubo.**

* * *

**The competition is still on! Who has the best way to kill Akainu? Multiple submissions are allowed and if I pick yours you'll get a shoutout or something. I'll think of something great, promise. Feel free to be as sadistic as you like (since he deserves to die as horribly as possible) and tell me who does it. I'll accept anything so long as it's not too impossible. Do you support a great big massive attack or should just one person hunt him down? Will he start it and pay the price? That's getting off too easy in my opinion but whatever. You decide. This is basically an open competition until I get around to killing him so we've got a while. Get your devious (or perhaps just eccentric) brains scheming!**


	49. Arrival and Reunion

-Lilith POV-

I sat on the back of the ship, feet hanging off the end. I had a mild hangover when I woke up because of the party last night but I had already healed it without a second thought. I was thinking now. It was something I usually avoided unless I was scheming because it usually depressed me. I wasn't scheming. I was also mildly depressed. 'What do you want to do?' That's what my dad had said. I tried to think about that but I could come up with is stuff I had wanted. Things that I now had. I wanted my revenge and I got it. When I was just a little girl I'd wanted to find my father. That was my dream: to set out on the seas and hunt him down. I'd accomplished that dream quite by accident.

I could just stay with my dad. That was a very real option that I spent a long time considering but eventually rejected. As much as I loved him and as happy as I was to have found him I didn't belong on this ship. I didn't belong underfoot like I would be if I stayed here. As strong as I was I wasn't so strong that I would make much of a difference on the ship of one of the Four Emperors and I wanted to make a difference - wherever I ended up. I wanted to have a sense of purpose. I just hadn't yet decided what that was.

Dad had suggested starting my own crew but..._ That just doesn't feel quite..._ It felt like a step backwards more than anything. Anyone who hadn't joined a crew yet was probably way behind my level of strength. There were exceptions but they were most likely leaders themselves or the type who liked being alone. Neither was the kind of person who would take orders. I didn't want to spend the next few years teaching a bunch of idiots how to catch up with me. It would be a waste of all the effort I put into getting to this point, regardless of my original goal at the time. So no, I didn't want to do that.

The final option Dad had offered me with was to continue what I had been doing up to this point. I didn't want to do that. I was sick of training. I didn't care anymore about becoming stronger. I wasn't the strongest - not by a long shot - but I didn't want to be the biggest or the best at anything. I'd never cared about that. And the other reason I didn't want to stay that way was that I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted actual nakamas, not just the 'friends' I had limited myself too ever since I set my mind on revenge. It used to be I pushed everyone away. If I got too happy I might be too comfortable and give up. I didn't have to worry about that anymore. I could go back to... where? To the Revolutionaries? To the Whitebeards? To Doffy or Gecko-chan or Iva or any of the twenty or so crews I'd temporarily sailed with or islands I'd stayed at? What kind of dream would that be? Something I hadn't been willing to fight for at the time clearly didn't mean enough to me to count as a new dream. Dreams were important. And I didn't have one.

_Oh come on! There's got to be something I care about..._ But nothing came to me. Justice - true justice anyway, I wanted to do the right thing but that hardly narrowed it down. I guess I cared about poverty and starving children and stuff but not really. It wasn't like I was responsible or anything and I couldn't make that my dream. I cared about my friends but they were so varied and scattered that any sort of united goal regarding that was quite nearly impossible.

I let out a puff of air. This was getting me nowhere. I was chasing my thoughts in circles.

"Lilith." I would always be able to recognize that voice of his. It was memorable and gruff. And I'd known him since I was eight. That's a long time. "You're thinking too hard," Garp scolded from behind me.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed.

He must have figured something was up because I wasn't snarking back at him. "What's bugging you?" he asked. "You haven't been this quiet since you were still in the Marines."

I hesitated and decided to reply honestly. "I'm trying to decide what to do with the rest of my life," I informed him. "If you tell me to join the Marines I'm going to push you off the ship," I added threateningly. "I really will!"

"I won't," he promised, "I know that's impossible for you now." His gaze slid off to the side.

Guild clutched at my heart when I saw his expression. "I'm sorry," I said abruptly. I hadn't been planning on bringing this up but it had to be said.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" Garp asked me. "You're the one everybody should be apologizing to."

"I'm sorry because -" I wasn't sure how to put this. "Because it's my fault you're not a Marine anymore. You've been a marine for such a long time it's practically a part of you and I just took that away. What are you supposed to do now?"

"Isn't this the question you were asking yourself?" Garp asked.

I glared at him. "Don't change the subject you old fart," I accused, "I'm having a rare moment of serious honesty here, so don't waste it."

Garp sighed. "I don't blame you," he said, "If anything I should be thanking you. It likely would have destroyed me if I allowed my grandchildren to be killed right in front of me. I got so caught up in being a Marine that I forgot why I wanted to in the first place. True, I'm not quite sure what to do now but that is a price I am willing to pay for the lives of my grandsons."

I nodded at this. Garp was a simple man. He understood his situation, had from the moment he made his decision back at Marineford. "You could find X Drake," I suggested. "He defected before all this but the man I knew would give good advice. If you can swallow your pride enough to talk to him of course," I needled. "He did have a lower rank than you. But he's pretty cool. Hmm… not much common ground then."

An argument broke out. And a chase around the ship. Then a fight. A few things broke. Neither of us were serious anymore. We were both just trying to keep our minds off of what we would do next. Because the present was an excellent distraction from the future.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPYHEADS! THE OLD WOMAN ONLY OFFERS FOOD AT WHAT SHE CONSIDERS TO BE BREAKFAST TIME AND THAT'S _NOW!_ IT'LL BE GONE AND OUT THE WINDOW IN ANOTHER TWENTY FIVE MINUTES!" I shouted a warning. The Old Woman really did do things like that. Nothing like that had happened to me for ages though. I'd developed something of a sixth sense as to what time she would call 'breakfast'. Being able to see the future helped immensely.

My words were met with shouting and bumping and hushed cursing. I laughed quietly to myself. While Law had ordered his crew back to the sub, we still had him, two of the Brothers D, Bonnie and Jinbe. Old Man Smoky just bunked in his room. We had been forced to stick Ace, Sabo and Bonnie in Lilith's old room. Ace and Sabo had looked around interestedly and Bonnie nearly fainted at first. I think it was the trophy wall that got to him. While some of them were medals and little golden cups mostly it had teeth, claws, discarded feathers, colorful stones and tufts of colorful fur. Some of the more interesting items included the eyeball of a giant spider suspended in a jar of greenish liquid, a jeweled dagger and another jar containing phosphorescent algae. Everything on those shelves had a story and I knew them all. That's how long I'd known Lilith. Law and Jinbe had been given my room. I hadn't told them it was mine of course though. They would have refused otherwise, being too polite for their own good. I'd slept on the couch. It didn't make much difference really. We had a very comfy couch. In fact it was all smooshed down on one side where I usually slept. My room was more like a library with a bed in it. Bookshelves stuffed to capacity lined all the walls and I had a single dresser at the foot of the bed.

_I've lived with Lilith and her family for a long time. Ever since… No, bad brain! It's not time to think about that._ This wasn't the time to think about my past. Or the locket tucked under my shirt. Or any of it.

"You boys coming?!" I called up the stairs, warning, "You've got about another fifteen minutes! The Old Woman runs a tight and ever changing schedule!"

"What do you mean 'ever changing'?" she snapped at me, flipping pancakes. "Breakfast is served from seven thirty to eight every morning sharp every day!" I glanced at the clock. It was eight forty five. She must have overslept again.

"If you say so," I sighed. "How many times have I asked you not to give me bacon?" I asked. "I'm a vegetarian," I reminded her, putting it back. My plate already had scrambled eggs, several pancakes, some toast and hashbrowns. This was only my first serving. I ate just a little less than your average D, let's put it that way. Ace and Sabo were the first to appear in the doorway to the kitchen, trying to enter at the same time and getting stuck. I laughed slightly. "You boys need a little help?" I teased as they both tried to force themselves through the opening at the same time. We didn't have enough chairs for everyone but thankfully the Old Woman hadn't noticed yet or she'd flip out. Something about the demands of politeness and such. I didn't get it.

"Maybe if I kicked them they'll go through," Old Man Smokey threatened from the other side of the door in the small dining room.

"Please don't," I asked him, "You'll just break the door." I walked up to them, plate in hand and a large glass of OJ in the other. "Can I get through please?" I asked.

"Of course, excuse us," they chorused and instantly stepped aside. _Well that was hot - I mean entertaining. It's like they're butlers. Butlers who don't cover their chests and are really freaking hot! Concentate!_ I went to go get my breakfast, quickly followed by a flurry of activity as the boys in the house tried to stuff their faces at mach speed. Law, Old Man Smoky, Jinbe and Bonnie ate at a much more relaxed pace. The only interruption to the meal was when Ace face planted in his food, having fallen asleep, and was promptly nailed in the head by some bacon tongs. I have no idea how the Old Woman managed to hit him from the kitchen. Maybe the tongs acted like a boomerang or something. It seemed the only likely explanation.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"What's going on? Why am I coming out here with all this god damn wind?!" I demanded. There was no storm - not yet anyway, considering this was the Grand Line - but the wind was insane. Howling about, ripping at my too-large and recently-borrowed clothes and making my shirt and pants billow out like sails. "I can't see a damn thing!" I complained bitterly. My hair - god curse Momonga - had recently been cut and was insistently flying into my face, shoving itself down my throat whenever I opened my mouth and whipping me in the eyes. "What is it that I am supposed to be seeing exactly?" I asked of Ben, knowing he was somewhere nearby only because of my Observation Haki.

"We're about to enter the Calm Belt!" he shouted back, raising his voice only to be heard over the wind. "Captain thought you might want to see this!"

"And how am I expected to see anything?!" I was met by the sound of Ben laughing at me. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't think this is funny!"

"You know if you tied your hair back it wouldn't get in your way like that!" he informed me like some kind of self-righteous all knowing deity. _Screw him._

"What exactly am I tying my hair back _with_, oh great and knowledgeable fountain of mother fucking wisdom?!" I snapped at him. "Nobody here has any spare hair ties!" I managed to get my fingers under the majority of my hair and held it up away from my face. I saw a great pillar of stone rising out of the sea. I'd only seen it from this distance once before, but I'd know that island anywhere. "IS THAT ALAM?!" I shouted, no longer angry but excited.

"Yeah," Ben shouted back, "Captain thought you might like to stop here!"

I wasn't sure what to say. So I did the natural thing. I glomped Ben happily and hurriedly before racing to the front of the ship, giggling excitedly the whole time. I was going home!

* * *

-Ben POV-

I opened the door to Boss's cabin and it nearly ripped itself off it's hinges in this wind. Normally I'd be a little worried about having a little girl running about on deck in this kind of wind, and a Devil Fruit user at that, but this was Boss's daughter we were talking about. She would be perfectly fine. "Oi, Boss!" I shouted as the sound of wind roared into the room, "We're here! I already told Lilith!"

The wind died instantly as we entered the calm belt. "Did she look excited?" Boss asked, getting excited himself. _Like father like daughter._

"She was so happy she actually stopped midway in picking an argument and hugged me," I reported. Boss beamed. "I'll get the crew to start rowing for a bit."

Alam Island was only located a few hundred feet into the Calm Belt. It was rare to find Sea Kings nearby because most of the island's residents, while very old, were exactly the kind of people to hunt them for a light snack and the Sea Kings knew it. It was a very interesting place. As normal and sleepy as it seemed, lots of people who lived there had once been strong and either famous or infamous depending on their choice of profession. Most of them just wanted to live in peace now but still… The first time we'd tried to dock there, nearly twenty years ago now, some old man calling himself 'Gatekeeper' had tried to run me through. I decided that it wasn't a very normal place for a child to grow up.

"Where's Lilith?" Boss asked happily, "I want to talk to her."

"Up front," I reported. "This is probably the happiest I've seen the girl, and that includes the time she and Garp got into a fight and she used Rockstar as a meat shield against his 'Fist of Love'." Honestly, the man had been on the ship for about four days now. He really needed to stop breaking things (the ship included) and hitting people all the time, especially Lilith. She didn't take it very well and it usually resulted in more things being broken.

* * *

-Ace POV-

"Time to go!" Gracie announced happily, springing to her feet. "We don't want to be late!"

"Late for what?" I asked cluelessly.

"Lilith's going to be here in another twenty minutes. If you don't put your plates away before you leave the Old Woman will skin you alive! I'm going on ahead!" she shouted as she raced out the door. I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes but decided it was probably fine. Gracie knew what she was doing.

Her words started to sink in. _Lilith's coming!_ I realized.

"Oi, don't look so happy," Sabo warned me.

"Why not?" I asked, "Don't you want to see her?"

"Of course I do," he dismissed, "But I'm not you right now." I had no idea what he was talking about. "How pissed do you think Lilith will be at you for getting yourself captured and what do you think she's going to do about it?" Sabo asked me. "Last time I got off easy because I already had four broken ribs and had a major concussion but the time before that I couldn't walk after for a week. The time before that she broke my arm by accident. The time before that she nearly gave me a heart attack and I could approach dark places for a week. I'm serious. This is Lilith we're talking about. I have no idea what she's going to do but it won't be pleasant. Just be careful."

I gulped. I believed every word Sabo said. And he was right. Lilith would be pissed. I was suddenly much less eager to see her. I think impending injury and possible psychological damage had something to do with it.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

Lilith was standing with her feet apart, slightly crouched, arms ready to defend herself as if she expected attack. But this was her home island. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bracing for impact," she replied, not turning away as she searched for… whatever it was she was searching for.

"What sort of impact?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised. His question was promptly answered.

Lilith was knocked off her feet and went sprawling on her back as something collided with her. I was startled, thinking something had actually attacked her but it was just another person - not even a very dangerous looking one at that. "You great big jerk!" the attacker shouted, "Ten years! It took you ten years! And you were intentionally blocking me! I couldn't see you at all! You could have been dead and all I would be able to see would be your body! Do you have any idea how stressful it was for me to just sit here?!"

Lilith groaned slightly but didn't try to sit up just yet. She was still being pinned to the ground by the new girl. Taking a look at her, I noticed that she was the same age as Lilith, with blonde hair let loose around her back, big blue eyes and what appeared to be a surprisingly strong hug for someone her size. "Sorry," Lilith said. I think she actually meant it. "You know why I did it though so hopefully that's enough to make you forgive me."

"You don't have to do everything by yourself you know!" the girl said and hugged Lilith again.

"Yeah, but it's easy to forget sometimes without you around to remind me," my daughter teased, hugging back.

The girl rolled off so they were lying side by side in the grass. "You're manipulating me. I know what you're doing. Don't think I don't." But she didn't sound overly angry.

"You also know it's working," Lilith teased.

"Yeah, whatever," the girl said. She rolled to her feet, turned to us and bowed at the waist. "Nice to meet you," she said, looking up. "I'm Lilith's best friend, Gracie."

"And she'll probably give you a headache if you talk to her too long," Lilith warned.

"It's not my fault nobody else can see the future," Gracie countered. "And why aren't you wearing a bra? That's important you know!"

I wasn't sure why I was here for this conversation. Like the rest of my crew - including Ben - I was suddenly very interested in looking anywhere but the two girls. They did not stop talking however and didn't seem to notice out discomfort. "And where do you expect me to find a bra on a ship with nothing but guys on it?" Lilith demanded. "My old one was entirely ruined by the battle."

"Yeah, well first thing when we get back to the house is a wardrobe change," Gracie decreed. "You can't go around wearing men's clothing."

"What? It's not like I care," Lilith argued. "And if I try to change clothes in the house the Hag Witch will try to get me to wear a dress. There's no fucking way I'm letting that happen."

"We'll see," Gracie said.

"It's not happening," Lilith insisted, but she sounded less certain. "Right?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll see. Anyway, c'mon. If we don't move quickly Sabo will convince Ace to hide and that would just make things worse for him in the end. Let's just get this overwith."

"Which way?" Lilith demanded, popping up off the grass, suddenly all business.

"Towards the house," Gracie replied. Lilith pulled her friend to her feet and started dragging her off to the side.

"Why do I not like the look in her eyes?" Ben muttered.

"Because she's Lilith," Gracie explained as she was dragged away, "Ace scared her with the whole 'nearly dying on her' thing and, because she's Lilith, she's going to beat the crap out of him. That's how she's always handled things like this: with violence."

"Ah," Ben muttered, "Great. I hope Fire Fist survives. I liked that kid."

Garp burst out laughing._ Should we be worried about what he's going to do too? Nah. Lilith's plenty to worry about._ I decided as we followed after the two girls - at a slower pace though.

"Ace!" Lilith shouted as they came into view around the bend.

"Ace, run!" shouted a boy in a tophat. From seeing him through Lilith's recording of Marineford I knew he was Sabo, but frankly, that wasn't overly important at the moment. Lilith was charging Ace full speed with what could easily be interpreted as intent to kill. "You've got to dodge!" Sabo warned his brother.

"Don't even think about it!" Lilith warned darkly. Anyone could see that Ace was struggling with the impulse to run for his life. No doubt he knew that Lilith would just chase him down if he did. Ace gulped and braced for impact. Brave man, I noticed. Lilith leapt into the air and impacted him that way. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands went around his neck. Because of her momentum, Ace was knocked off his feet and onto his back - Lilith still on top of him. She was strangling him but it was mostly just for show, shaking him back and forth and rattling his brains as she smashed them against the ground. "You Flaming Dumbshit!" She shouted angrily, "Do you have any idea how worried I was! I got burnt repetitively saving your stupid ass! And a bunch of other complete bullshit happened too! You nearly got yourself killed! Never do this to me again, do I make myself clear?!" Lilith collapsed on top of him and hugged him close for a moment. Ace looked startled but unharmed. There were some bruises forming on his neck but he didn't seem to mind, more concerned about Lilith than anything else. "If you ever do this to me again I'm just going to have to kill you. That way I won't have to worry anymore," she mumbled darkly. Listening to her, I was pretty sure she was serious. Regrettably, I didn't know her well enough to be sure.

Sabo leaned over to me and muttered, "Don't worry, she's only half serious. She's told me that like, four times now." I raised an eyebrow. Just what had they been doing that Lilith would have to save his life four times? And did she always react like this?

"I'm sorry, Lilith," Ace said, finally getting up the courage to hug her back. "It won't happen again. Do you think you can stop hitting me now?" he asked.

He was promptly hit again. And then hugged all over again. "Stupid Flaming Dumbshit," Lilith mumbled into his shoulder. It was an interesting exchange. And much less violent than I had expected. And it made Lilith's feelings glaringly obvious, even if she didn't realize it yet.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" I shouted happily.

Lilith jumped off of Ace. "I love this plan!" She turned to Gracie. "Wilkens still has booze, right? Sake and wine and beer and grog and whiskey and vodka and -"

"Yes, yes he does," Gracie agreed. She looked exhausted already. "You're going to make me participate too, and there's no getting away from it. I know already and I hate you for it."

"Of course!" Lilith agreed happily. "For the booze!" she cheered, hands fisted in the air excitedly. I had to agree with her. Sake was great.

"I hate you," Gracie whined halfheartedly. "I hate you so much."

"I missed you too," Lilith teased, throwing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm back. We will have a party now, yes?"

* * *

**The 'Kill Akainu' competition is still up! Submissions are welcome. **


	50. Drunken Dumbshits

-Lilith POV-

The party had been going great up until now. I'd thanked Law for saving Sabo and promised to repay him after the party. I'd hit Sabo upside the head for getting himself hurt and he whined a bit but it was mostly just for play. I'd been yelled at by the Hag Witch as I dodged kitchen projectiles for a full five minutes. I'd greeted Jinbe and Bonnie. The former had bowed and only stayed for what would be considered a polite length of time before I let him slip away while the latter had hugged me, spun, hugged me again, and drunk himself under the table after a single bottle. Gracie was completely out of it after a single cup. _Heh. Lightweights._ Uncle Smokey gave me a great big hug that lifted me off my feet and when he tried to have a staredown with my dad I elbowed him and shoved a glass in his hands. That effectively shut him up. Garp had been a challenge and had run around trying to beat Ace and Sabo over the head until I called him an old geezer and he chased me for a bit until he had a narcolepsy attack which made me laugh my ass off. When I tried to point it out to Ace I realized he was asleep too and slapped him awake, still laughing my ass off. Dad and Uncle Smokey had a bit of a staredown even over booze but I glared at them and they decided to get along for my sake if nothing else.

Most everyone was completely stinking drunk right now and either passed out or still enjoying themselves - in some cases both. We had tried to contain the party to just my house - much to the protest of the Hag Witch - but most of it had spilled into the street and I could hear drunken laughter everywhere. The Red Haired Pirates and the Heart Pirates came up from their respective ships and everyone joined in. There was singing and dancing and I was having a ball. But then… not so much.

Ace was drunk. Very drunk. He should not be saying the sort of things he was saying. "I'm beyond worthless. If I had never been born then nobody would have died for me and nobody would have gotten hurt. Pops should never have died. Sabo should never have been injured. It's my fault – all of it. And I should never have let myself be there. I should never have thought I deserved to be happy. I hate this. I hate my blood. I hate myself. It would have been better if I had just died. I'm nothing."

I slapped him hard across the face. Surprised, he fell off his seat and put a hand to his face, apparently not understanding what had just happened - still somewhat drunk. I loomed for a second. If I stayed I might beat the crap out of him and I didn't want to do that. Not really. I would regret it later and I didn't like handling things like that - not when I actually liked the person anyway. So I bolted for the window and leapt out over the Pit. I just couldn't be in there right now.

* * *

-Shanks POV-

I could see why Lilith slapped him. I was on the verge of doing it myself and I knew just about everyone else – who was still conscious and sober enough to understand what he was saying – in the room was too. That list basically included me and Sabo. Ace still looked stunned. He was staring at the window Lilith had jumped out of like it was some sort of unidentified life form, and it wasn't just because he was drunk.

"Ace you idiot!" Sabo shouted. He rushed to the window.

"Oi! Sabo don't follow her out the window!" Ace panicked, "Gracie warned me to tell you!"

Sabo froze. Apparently he'd been too drunk to remember just how big the drop out the window was. Sabo falling from that height in his condition would be bad. I wasn't worried about my daughter though – however drunk she was. Lilith could handle herself and she knew what she was doing.

"Fine, then you go after her," Sabo ordered his brother, recovering from what would probably have been a near death experience quite quickly considering how drunk he was. "I can't and someone's got to. You're the one who pissed her off in the first place!"

"Why would she want to see me then?" Ace demanded, "Why is she even mad?!"

"Do you really not understand that?" I asked seriously. Ace gaped at me for a moment. Clearly he didn't. So I explained. "Lilith risked her life to save yours. You just told her that she did all that for nothing. She's struggled enough with her own thoughts of worthlessness and had finally decided that she was worth something. But how much can a life be worth when it gets gambled for 'nothing'?" Ace looked pale, like he might be sick as he realized just what exactly it was that he had told Lilith. He hadn't meant it that way but that's exactly how she had heard it. By insulting himself he had made her feel even worse than him. I think he was in shock. "Are you going to keep sitting there like an idiot or do I have to throw you out the window?" I prompted. Ace jumped.

"They're both such idiots at this stuff," Sabo noted. "Gives me a headache."

"I think that's just the booze talking," I informed him teasingly. I didn't like the heavy atmosphere now that those two were gone.

"I'm not that drunk," Sabo protested, grabbing another bottle like he wanted to fix that.

"This from the guy who tried to jump out the window a minute ago - and with injuries like yours no less" I pointed out. "Face it, you're so drunk you won't even remember this conversation tomorrow morning."

"Yeah well, maybe," Sabo admitted, "But I can still be mad at them now."

In all honesty, I had wanted to go after Lilith myself. I still did really. But I knew better than that. Ace was the one who had to fix the problem he started. And Lilith and I weren't close enough yet for me to be able to fix this sort of thing for her. As much as I wanted to fix that so that Lilith could turn to me when she was upset, I wasn't there just yet. It actually hurt a little but I knew it was no one's fault. So I called for more sake. Being drunk would fix it.

* * *

-Ace POV-

_Where'd she go? I can't see anything in this stupid forest! It's not like it was back home. Nothing looks the same! Wah!_ A plant tried to eat me. I leapt back in surprise. The thing was like a gigantic venus flytrap, big enough to swallow a man whole. One of it's – are those things called fangs? Barbs? – scratched me and, surprisingly, left a large cut on my forearm. That should have been impossible. Unless the plants around here were coated in Sea Stone or something… But that was impossible. I was still a little too drunk to think about it too much though. And it didn't really matter.

I had to find Lilith. That was what was most important right now. I owed her so much and I saw how hard she had fought for me and I'd still said something so stupid. Lilith didn't deserve something like that. I wanted to feel bad about it and call myself names but that wouldn't fix anything. If anything it would only perpetuate the problem or make even it worse.

"Lilith!" I shouted, getting desperate. "Where are you?! LILITH!" But I didn't get a response. I stumbled about in the dark, trying to find anything that might resemble her trail but found nothing. But I kept going. I couldn't let Lilith hate herself as much as I did. I wouldn't let her feel this way. It was horrible and Lilith had been through enough. I refused to let her put herself through this too. "Lilith where'd you go?!"

My lungs were burning. _But I haven't been running for that long…_ I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. My vision started going fuzzy from lack of oxygen and I couldn't breathe properly. The blood was pounding in my head. My vision started going darker. _What's going on? Lilith is… I've got to…_ But I passed out. I couldn't figure out why and I didn't care. The only thing I could think about was the fact that I hadn't found her.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

There was something on my mouth. Fresh air shot into my lungs and my eyes flew open. Bright red. I scrambled back in a panic. "What-? Where-?" I glanced around. I was back on the rim, surrounded by graves. It was still night. This must have been near that small patch of forested area where we first came in. Lilith was there. She wasn't looking at me and looked… embarrassed? Since when was that an emotion Lilith possessed? She was shameless. It was a fact of life.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled, "You weren't breathing so I, um…" Lilith was bright red.

_What…? OH!_ Lilith had given me mouth to mouth while I was unconscious. _Well this is awkward._ "Uh, no, it's fine," I said abruptly, stumbling over myself. "It's fine," I repeated, mentally kicking myself in the head. "I mean, I didn't – I don't mind. It's okay. Er – no – I mean thanks! Is what I meant. Sorry."

Thankfully Lilith decided to ignore me. "Yeah, well, it would be stupid of you to die of something so stupid as a nearby cave vent," she muttered, still not looking at me. "So whatever. Die of something more dramatic next time you idiot." She clearly was making only a half hearted attempt at teasing me. Lilith was still upset.

"Er, Lilith," I began, "I'm sorry."

"If you say you're sorry for being born one more time I'm going to shove you right back in the Pit," Lilith threatened darkly. She was entirely serious. And she'd taken me the wrong way.

"No, not for that," I said, "But- ah, what am I saying?" This was much harder than I had anticipated. How was I supposed to apologize for the way I felt?

"Take your time," Lilith muttered, "I'm not going anywhere." She was sitting with her back to me slightly, knees curled up to her chest protectively and arm hugging them close. She was facing a grave. **Milliana D. Rosamond** was written there in big letters with dates underneath. Then, in smaller letters, it said: **I love you**. Simple as that.

"Is that your mom?" I asked Lilith, sitting next to her. It was uncharted territory and I didn't want to piss her off any more than I already had but I couldn't bring myself to talk about what had happened just yet. She seemed okay with the change of topic.

"Yeah," Lilith said. "It is. Was," she corrected herself. Lilith was silent for a long time and I wasn't sure if I'd managed to make things worse or not. "I don't even know if she's really talking to me," she said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Mom loved everyone and everyone knew it. She was just one of those people, you know? But when she -" Lilith's voice broke and she took a deep breath, trying to regain control before she broke down. "When mom… left… I started asking myself all these questions. Like why did she leave me? And why did I have to stay? And how come I had to be alone? And I wondered what happened to make her so unhappy while I was still there. Like I had done something wrong. Like it was my fault. And it was. If I had never eaten that stupid fruit –"

"You told me that you were two years old when you did that," I argued, "That wasn't your fault."

"If I weren't so reckless all the time –"

"Nobody's asking you to change who you are," I cut her off. "Nobody would ever ask you to change. That's not fair. You can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can," Lilith croaked out. I knew she was holding back tears with everything she had. I'd never seen her this upset before and I didn't know what to do. Lilith didn't get like this. She was invincible. She was supposed to get angry not… like this. "I can and it's so damn easy and I know it wasn't my fault because I didn't do anything but I can't stop!"

Lilith was shaking. I could hardly bear to see her like this. It wasn't the way Lilith was supposed to be. "Lilith please stop," I begged. "You're the brave one. You're not supposed to be like this."

"Shut up!" Lilith cried, not moving. "I'm sick and tired of being brave all the fucking time! I'm so fucking fed up! I don't want to run anymore and I don't want to fight or fucking train! I don't want to be angry or to hate anyone anymore!" And the tears leaked out. It was like a dam broke and everything came flooding out. Lilith was crying for the first time since I'd met her.

Impulse kicked in and I grabbed her, pulling her into my chest and holding her tightly. Most people would probably have the life squeezed out of them with how tightly I was holding her but this was Lilith we were talking about. Lilith was stronger than that. Lilith was shaking terribly and tears were running down her face and her breath came in brief hiccups. _What am I doing? I hate crybabies but… Lilith isn't one. She's been holding this in for a long time._ "Ace don't die," she begged me. "I don't want to be alone anymore! Please don't die!"

"I'm not gonna die," I said, "I promise." _But I nearly broke that same promise before…_

"I don't believe you!" she gasped out. "Everyone dies! Mom died and Whitebeard died and I always get left behind in the end! And I'm so tired!"

All I could do was clutch her tighter. "I promise, I'll never leave you. I won't let you be alone anymore. Never again. I promise." And I meant it.

"But you said –" she protested weakly, "You said that –"

"I know what I said and I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Nobody wants you to die, Ace," she mumbled out. The tears were winding down now. "Why else would we try so hard to save you? You're loved Ace. Figure it out already you Flaming Dumbshit." And then Lilith did the second thing that night which I had previously believed impossible for her. She fell asleep by accident in the middle of a conversation. I thought I was the only one who did that kind of thing.

_Wait a second…_ Lilith was asleep in my arms. After the initial reaction of panic, I realized there were still tears on her cheeks. Carefully, so I wouldn't wake her up, I reached up and brushed them away. Tears didn't suit someone like Lilith. When there was something upsetting her she did something about it. She didn't just sit down and cry over nothing. But this had been my fault. There was nothing Lilith could do if I hated myself; she had no control over that. And I would never let anything like this happen again. Lilith belonged smiling or, barring that, smirking over the bodies of her enemies. I intended to keep her that way - mostly the smiling over the smirking though.

I looked down at Lilith as she slept. She really had been exhausted. Despite the slight bags under her eyes she really was beautiful. I liked her scar too, even if it was meant as a reminder of dark times. Lilith was tall, but constantly complained about being shorter than everyone she knew which made me laugh. She was shorter than me after all, if not by much. Lilith's hair was beautiful. She complained bitterly about it getting cut but I didn't mind. I realized she wasn't very heavy. And it felt good to have her in my arms.

I was just deciding how to try and put her down when I had a narcolepsy attack and fell asleep, Lilith still in my arms. My last thought as I fell asleep was: _Well this will be fun to explain in the morning. _


	51. Looking to the Future

-Ace POV-

Awkwardly I woke up with Lilith in my arms. It wasn't at all unpleasant but… _Ah! What do I do?! I panicked. Should I move? Would that wake Lilith up? Will she be mad? Ah, it would be worth it - I mean no! I mean yes it would but I don't want to make Lilith mad!_ My brain was chasing itself in circles as Lilith woke up.

"Oh, hi Ace," she murmured sleepily. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Somehow talking to Lilith recently kept making me unsure of myself. I'd been stumbling over my words and getting nervous all the time. "You fell asleep," I told her. "On me," I added awkwardly. "I didn't want to wake you so I just kind of stayed here and-"

"Oh okay," she decided. _Wow. Lilith must be really tired if she's not even angry._ "That's nice," she added. _Ah! What's nice?! I- erm- what's nice?!_ Great, now I couldn't even form full sentences in my mind. This was getting bad. Maybe I hit my head earlier and didn't notice or something. "I didn't have any nightmares this time," Lilith muttered, "That's strange. It usually happens after something like this."

_Oh! That's what's nice._ Then, "You get nightmares?" Instantly I went from panicky to concerned. Lilith had never mentioned anything like this before.

"Only when something bad happens," Lilith dismissed. "Like when someone dies or I get in a particularly bad fight or I get reminded of bad times." She didn't seem to think it was that important. "Anyway, you know what time it is?" she asked. "I want breakfast." My stomach growled at the thought. Lilith just laughed. "Apparently I'm not the only one! C'mon, the Hag Witch makes great food - it's the only nice thing about her really - but if we missed it I can cook well enough that we won't starve." Apparently we were done with this conversation. I didn't mind so much though. As much as I wanted to talk with Lilith, food sounded really good right about now.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

Red Haired Shanks, one of the Four Emperors. I'd been surprised to learn that he was Lilith's father, but not overly so. Ace was the son of Gold Roger. That wasn't such a big deal and this was even less so. In my opinion anyway. I was mostly just glad that Lilith had someone other than Akainu as a father figure. Her Uncle sort of counted and she had been pretty close with Dragon but it wasn't quite the same and I knew it. Lilith deserved someone to lean on when she had to and more than anything I was happy for her.

We were currently up on one of the hilltop cliffs that surrounded Lilith's home island, looking out. I'd asked to talk to him. There was something I needed to make sure that Shanks knew. "You know she's in love with him, right?" I asked him. _There's no point in dodging around it._

"Yeah, I'd have to be blind not to notice it," Shanks agreed. "But I don't think either of them have figured it out just yet."

I nodded in agreement. This was exactly the problem. "Well, I'm worried about it," I reported, "They're both idiots when it comes to their own emotions and such. I'm afraid that they'll end up hurting each other by accident."

Shanks frowned slightly and made to answer but was promptly interrupted by a shout from behind us. Turning, I noticed Gracie sprinting up the hill. "There you are!" she shouted, "I knew you'd be here! Do you have any idea how annoying it is running around with a hangover like this?" _How can you still have a hangover? You barely drank anything._ But I decided it would be rude to point that out and kept my mouth shut.

"Gracie?" Shanks asked, apparently confused, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Oh shush!" she dismissed instantly, waving him away and not paying him much mind, "Something's always wrong! Especially now that Lilith's back and running around changing shit all over the place. Planning around her gives me headaches!"

"I'm sorry to hear that?" It came out like a question. Even after Lilith explained what a Yochi Yochi fruit did I was still a little confused.

"You shut up," Gracie ordered, "All you D's are just as bad. Running around and changing things left and right. This inherited will is a massive headache trying to predict!" she complained.

"Sorry?" I repeated, still confused. I didn't really notice myself doing anything special but apparently I'd done enough to give Gracie a headache. I figured she had enough troubles keeping track of a friend like Lilith and didn't mean to make things worse for her.

"Sabo, you're reasonably intelligent, yes?" Gracie asked, not giving me a chance to respond, "And you're close to Ace, right? Yes? Good!" She didn't wait for an answer and plunged on ahead uninterrupted. She probably knew what I was going to say already. "How well do you know Lilith? That's good enough! I'll walk you through it. For what reason does Lilith run away?"

I hesitated, thinking. Lilith never ran away. Not if she was facing an enemy anyway. "She doesn't want anyone to get too close to her," I replied uncertainly. "I don't know if she thinks she's punishing herself or if she's scared or what, but if you get too close she runs. That's why she quit the Revolutionaries anyway. She made too many friends for her to feel comfortable there or something like that."

"Yes, exactly right," Gracie agreed briskly, charging on ahead, "And how would Ace react to something like that? Would he take it well?"

I winced. "Ace would react poorly." He had his own… issues about abandonment what with the way he'd been raised before he met me and Luffy. As happy as he looked most of the time there was no denying that it had still gotten to him.

"Good, you figured it out," Gracie beamed, "That didn't take as much coaching as usual. Anyway, you deal with them. It's entirely necessary and I'm not the person to do it." And with that, Gracie turned on a heel and marched down the hill.

"What just happened?" Shanks asked me.

"That girl is a genius is what just happened," I told him, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go spy on those two."

I faded into thin air but I still heard Shanks muttering to himself. "Seriously. What just happened?" I resisted the urge to laugh. He obviously cared deeply about the both of them, but didn't quite understand how their minds worked. He'd figure it out. But until then I had some spying to do!

* * *

-Gracie POV-

I really hate hangovers. There's a reason I stay away from any form of alcoholic beverage. I have a very low tolerance and it makes it difficult to use my powers correctly. Predicting the future is complicated enough when I'm sober but drunk or hungover is practically impossible. I walked back to the house and slumped backwards onto the couch. Letting out a deep breath I sank into my usual spot. My legs were flung carelessly over one arm and my head rested square in the middle. It was a very comfy couch.

"That's one less headache to worry about," I muttered, flopping an arm over my eyes. "There are more coming but I don't think they're quite so pressing so I'll let them be for now."

"You seem quite busy, Miss Gracie," Law's voice commented from surprisingly close.

Moving my arm I realized he was sitting casually on the other side of the couch. Somehow, I must have missed him on my way in. "There are three D's running around on this island. I'm supposed to be guessing the future. Why don't you try it?" I wasn't usually this sarcastic but I was still hungover and cranky so it wasn't really my fault.

"I would but I'm afraid I don't have that ability," Lawa replied evenly, apparently not irritated by my comment. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did. If you want to ask a question about the future go right ahead. I won't stop you. But I may not answer. Sometimes what I tell people changes things. I try not to. Not until the last second anyway."

"That seems fair enough," Law agreed. "Here's my question: Does Lilith have any intention of ever keeping up her end of the deal or am I just going to be stuck here forever?"

"Haven't checked," I said frankly. "That's one of the things I have been less stressed about. Give me a second and I'll find out." I rolled to my feet and fetched my crystal ball from my room. It was in it's own drawer in my dresser. Returning to my seat next to Law I held it in front of my face. As an after thought I added somewhat self consciously, "You might not want to watch, some people get freaked out."

"I'm sure it's fine," he assured me. "I'm curious."

"If you say so," I shrugged as though it didn't matter and began.

* * *

-Law POV-

I could see why some people would be upset. Miss Gracie's crystalline blue eyes clouded over with white and swirled about like fog, pupils and irises disappearing. Light leaked out from within and reflected off the crystal she held in her hands. Admittedly, I had never seen anything like that before. But I was by no means freaked out. If anything I was more curious than I had been before.

I took the opportunity to observe Miss Gracie properly. Her clothes were so white they might be designed to hurt someone's eyes. It was remarkable she managed to keep them that clean. Her blonde hair curled slightly around her shoulders. Her face was beautiful. She had a beauty less conventional than Lilith, more of a personality shining through than just plain being attractive. _And why was I thinking about this again?_ I stopped immediately.

I would be leaving this island in a few days, maximum. I was the Captain of the Heart Pirates. I wasn't going to get distracted. _Absolutely not._

Miss Gracie broke out of her trance, the lights disappearing and her eyes returning to their normal blue instantaneously. She looked slightly flustered. She glanced at me then glanced away. _Is she… embarrassed?_ Miss Gracie's cheeks were tinged slightly pink and she wouldn't look me in the eye. "Um, so yeah," she said.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked. I was less interested in the result of her fortune telling than ever. I had really only asked in the first place so I would get a glimpse of Miss Gracie's powers.

"Um… no," Miss Gracie decided. "No, I don't think so. I like the results the way they are now so let's just leave them like that." She nodded to herself affirmingly.

"So I don't get to find out what has you so flustered?" I asked. It was probably an image of me cutting Lilith to bits. But then why would Miss Gracie decide she liked the results the way they were? What else would have made her flustered?

"I'm flustered?" she asked, putting her hand on her cheeks. In the process, she dropped her crystal ball. In the split second that the sphere of glass was in the air, Miss Gracie's expression was entirely terrified and startlingly desperate. Instantly I reached out and caught it for her before it could hit the floor.

"Here," I said handing it back to her as casually as I could. I didn't want to say anything about her expression just then. It seemed too personal.

Miss Gracie held the crystal ball to her chest with both hands. She held it there for a moment, clutching the object tightly. "Thank you," she said earnestly. It was obviously very precious to her.

"May I ask why that is so important to you?" I asked politely. I didn't want to ask for too much information and make her uncomfortable but I was curious. _Damn my curiosity_. The last time I was curious I'd ended up dragging some idiots out of Marineford half alive and had them trashing my sub for days on end. I nearly ran out of tranquilizers, something I had previously thought impossible. Hopefully this wouldn't end up the same way. I had enough hitchhikers recently. _Not that Miss Gracie would ever need tranquilizing._

Miss Gracie hesitated. But I saw her make a resolution. She pulled a locket out from under her shirt. "You see this?" she asked, holding it out to me. "It's what I have left of my past." I looked up but she wasn't looking me in the eyes, focused instead on the locket. "I'm not actually form Alam Island. I was fished out of the ocean in the Calm Belt when I was just a baby. All I had was my crystal ball and this necklace." She opened it. There was no picture inside, just a bit of paper with the letter C written in fancy lettering where one usually would be. "It's a grey C," she explained. "That's how I got my name." Miss Gracie seemed to realize she was rambling. "Sorry. Anyway, that's why it's important to me. It's what I have."

I was stunned that she was willing to share this with me. It made her seem… vulnerable in a way that most people would never allow themselves to be seen, myself included. "Why did you bother to tell me this?" I asked. "Why not just lie or simply say that it was none of my business?"

Miss Gracie actually laughed. "I don't lie," she said simply. "Never have. Not directly anyway. It messes things up. And I told you because you wanted to know. And I wanted to let you know. What other reason is there to speak of things past?"

I blinked. Miss Gracie was an extremely unusual girl. For half a second I felt the impulse to offer something of myself in return. Mention my past with Joker or - _But that's insane. Just because she told me something doesn't mean I've got to spill out my life's story to her. She's practically a stranger!_ I scolded myself. Miss Gracie just smiled. "By the way, you will end up visiting the Pit with the rest of us, one way or another," she informed me, "Just warning you."

"Why on earth would I choose to go into a place called 'Hell's Armpit'?" I asked frankly. "That sounds ridiculous."

Miss Gracie laughed again. It was a very clear and honest sort of sound. "What makes you think you're coming because you want to?" she asked. I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

_Well fuck, I'm eating like a D!_ I realized as I started cooking my fourth helping of pancakes. Ace wasn't much better - although he'd fallen asleep halfway through his third. I hadn't woken him yet because I was too busy making more food.

Ace… It was… strange. I'd woken up in his arms. And I hadn't even thought about beating the shit out of him. Anyone else and I wouldn't have hesitated. Most people would have been eviscerated. But Ace… I could trust Ace. That was a feeling I treasured. I'd have precious few good things in my life. My childhood. A few brief moments on my adventures where I'd managed to forget. A few great people I'd met. Gracie. Sabo. Dragon. Iva. Inazuma. Kuma. Geco-chan. Bug-chan. Doffy. Whitebeard. Marco. Ace… But more than anything I'd been happy when I could trust the people around me. That's something I hadn't been able to do for a long time and now that I could have that feeling back I wasn't sure what to do with it.

Keeping everything bottled up wasn't healthy. Anyone could tell you that. So I'd allowed Ace in - just a little and not entirely on purpose. Not enough for me to let things go but enough so I could sit and mope with him when I had to. And in return he had allowed me to laugh with him and his family. It was nice. I liked it. That's why I'd been so scared - yes, I could admit now that I'd been scared - when I heard that he was going to be executed. I didn't want to lose that one little bit of happiness I'd allowed myself to have. While I would have survived -_ It__ takes more than death of a loved one to break me as I already know_ - it would have hurt more than I was willing to allow. And in the end everything worked out okay.

It was about then that I realized I wasn't paying very much attention to my surroundings because of a burning sensation in my mouth. "Mph!" I cried as I tried to stick a pancake in my mouth while it was still too hot. I swallowed anyway. "We're going to need more food," I muttered, swallowing it in one go. "I just can't stop eating!"

"That's because you've awakened as a D!" I think I jumped a foot in the air. I always had my Observation Haki out for at least a few feet. It was a reflex after years of living on my own in less than secure environments. So with people like the Hag Witch, who had both the ability and the inclination to sneak up on me, I reacted poorly. It took a certain type of Armament Haki called Invisible Haki **(*)** to pass undetected. The Hag Witch was an expert with it. While I could do it too - in theory anyway - I was very out of practice and hadn't practiced since I was just a kid. But - more immediately - I was still very surprised when the Hag Witch appeared directly behind me.

"Don't do that!" I complained. It freaked me out when short people popped up out of nowhere. Especially when it was the Hag Witch. Bad memories. Don't ask. "And what are you on about? Explain properly or let me eat in peace!" I demanded.

Ace picked his face up out of his food. "What's going on?" he asked blearily. "I must have fallen asleep." I decided not to inform him that there were bits of pancake in his hair. Let him find out himself.

"Lilith's awakened as a D!" the Hag Witch informed him. _Is she… bragging? Impossible. Nothing I do ever pleases the Hag Witch. She's disagreeable by nature._ "She's a Rosamond after all!"

"I have always been a Rosamond," I countered. _Even if I did forget my last name for a few years in there. But no way in hell I'm telling her that. I like my limbs the way they are, thank you very much._ "And I've always had a D in my name too."

"Yes yes but you never used it!" the Hag Witch dismissed. "It's just a letter if you're not using it!"

I was starting to understand what she was talking about. "Does this mean I'm going to have a black hole for a stomach and develop narcolepsy now?" I asked darkly. I didn't want that to happen. It sounded like a pain in the ass.

"Of course!" the old woman informed me. "Your grandfather was just the same! Skipped the children's generation though. But you've got it!" I swear, the sound she made next was an evil cackle. It was unnerving.

Uncle Smokey caught my eye from the doorway. I gave him a look that said, 'should I be worried?' In response he mouthed the word 'run.' My Uncle Smokey has always been very reliable with this kind of thing. He grew up with the Hag Witch and survived to adulthood - something I found remarkable in and of itself. I had an immense respect for his ability to sense when she was going to do something normal people would consider domestic abuse. This being the case, it was usually best to take his advice in situations like this.

I bolted, grabbing Ace along the way. "Bye Hag WItch, we're exploring the Pit before I find out what that crazy look in your eyes is for!" I shouted over my shoulder. On my way through the living room I grabbed Gracie who in turn grabbed Law. _Interesting. I'll check that out later._ "Sabo, c'mon!" I shouted. "If you don't hurry up you'll be left alone to the mercy of the Hag Witch! She's got a creepy eye-gling going!" Sabo followed - though much slower due to his injuries.

"Lilith! Get back here you brat!" the Hag Witch shouted after me, "You need special training!"

I did not want special training. Whatever it was it was bad. I knew that already. "No thank you!" I shouted as I continued running. Poor Gracie and Ace were practically being dragged through the dust behind me and Law wasn't much better. "I'd rather live to see you die! You training would probably kill me so I've decided against it! Bye!"

"Can we stop running yet?" Gracie asked me. Clearly she'd gotten out of shape without me to look after her.

"Absolutely not!" I announced. "We're not stopping til we hit the Creepy-As-Fuck-Ass-Evil-Stairs-Of-Hell-And-Doom-And-All-That-Shit!"

"The what?!" Ace asked. I was still dragging him. He could probably run on his own but I kind of liken having his hand in mine and he didn't seem to mind too much.

"You're still calling them that?" Gracie asked. I'd let her go and she was now running at her own pace - slower than me of course.

"Have they stopped being creepy as fuck?" I asked her.

"No, they're the same," she reported.

"Then yes, they're still the Creepy-As-Fuck-Ass-Evil-Stairs-Of-Hell-And-Doom-And-All-That-Shit! Let's go!"

* * *

**(*) Non-Canon. I made this up entirely. Please just roll with it and remember it for later. It'll come back - eventually.**


	52. Entering Hell's Armpit

-Law POV-

"I have no intention of going down there," I decreed, looking over the edge of the cliff at the jungle below. We didn't have jungles in North Blue. I had no intention of finding out what they were like now. "I see no point."

Lilith-ya got a very evil glint in her eyes. "Oh?" she asked. Somehow I knew I wouldn't like what shes was about to say. Probably because it was coming from Lilith-ya. Even I'd known her long enough to realize that. "So you're scared?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not scared and that is not going to work on me," I told her. _Kid might fall for something like that but not me. I'm not that gullible._

"But you can't fight," Lilith-ya countered insistently. "Doctors are only useful after the fighting's over after all," she teased, "they can't do anything for themselves." I sent her a warning glare but it was ignored. "It's nothing to be ashamed of really. Warriors need medics sometimes. It's a very important job too. Just… slightly less courageous."

"You already know I can fight," I argued. We'd fought together at Shabondy. She should remember that.

"Oh sure," Lilith-ya dismissed, "Against Marines. But the unknown is completely different. Anyone can fight Marines. It takes brains to be able to make it in the Pit. As it is I'm worried about Ace if he wanders off."

"Hey!" he protested. We both ignored him in favor of a glaring contest. I was unused to opponents who didn't back down once they realized who they were dealing with. Lilith-ya wasn't. She didn't waver in the slightest.

"You're not going to stop until I agree to come are you?" I asked reluctantly.

"Of course not," Lilith-ya scoffed immediately. "I've got all day," she added. "The longer we argue the longer I can avoid the Hag Witch! Which, by the way, is a very noble aspiration."

I sighed. Miss Gracie had already told me that I'd lose this little competition. I may as well do it with some dignity. "Very well then," I conceded. "But how exactly are you going to get Sabo-ya down there without reopening his injury?" I asked. "I'm not having my work wasted and he can't exactly go mountain climbing in his condition."

"There's a staircase." Miss Gracie supplied. I was dubious. I hadn't seen one earlier when we'd taken a look at the Armpit of Hell from above. Granted, Lilith-ya had mentioned them before but the name sounded ridiculously made up. Apparently however there were stairs down into Hell's Armpit. Lilith-ya called them the 'Creepy-As-Fuck-Ass-Evil-Stairs-Of-Hell-And-Doom-And-All-That-Shit' once more and said that if we wanted to use them we were welcome to, but she would meet us at the bottom. Fire Fist-ya jumped after her almost immediately, apparently with the intention of keeping her company while she waited. When I asked Miss Gracie why Lilith-ya named the stairs something as ridiculous as that she just sighed and said, "You'll see. They're aptly named."

"And what exactly is it that can make Lilith scared to use them?" Sabo-ya asked.

"Let's just say that when we were five Lilith got herself eaten by one and she's had a phobia ever since," Miss Gracie said.

_That's not much of an explanation really_. "What exactly was it that ate her?" I asked. "And how did she get out?"

"Old Man Smokey showed up and ran the thing's head through with his jutte," Miss Gracie replied casually. "Lilith kept one of it's eyes as as souvenir but the whole thing still freaked her out pretty badly. She's still too scared to deal even with the little ones."

"The little whats?" Sabo-ya asked. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting irritated. "You still haven't told us what exactly it is we are looking out for."

"Those," Miss Gracie reported, pointing.

I turned. _Oh. Is that all? I thought it would be scarier._

* * *

-Sabo POV-

Giant spiders. Tarantulas to be exact. Great big hairy beasts with lots of eyes and legs. And here I was unable to fight them. They weren't exactly all that scary, but I'm not normally overly fond of big things with the intention to eat me when I can't fight back. "Law, I'm injured," I reminded him calmly, "I won't be much help without reopening my wounds." It was disappointing to once again rely on his goodwill but I didn't have that much choice. It had been worth it to protect Luffy but the injury to my chest was still a huge nuisance. At least I was allowed to walk around now. That was something. Law said I shouldn't be doing anything too active for the next week, but I took that to mean a day or two. My injuries weren't that bad anyway.

"Do you want to take them or shall I?" Gracie asked. I looked at her, surprised. _She didn't really seem the fighting type and her Devil Fruit wasn't suited to combat. She might be stronger than I assumed… then again, she grew up with Lilith. She's got to at least be able to hold her own in a fight._

"No, no," Law waved her off politely, "I've got this handled," he promised, drawing his nauchandi.

"Good," Gracie said, nodding. "I'm not to fond of these things either frankly, something to do with my best friend getting eaten in front of me as a kid." _I can't imagine why. I saw Luffy get eaten by crocodiles several times but I never got scared of those things. Maybe it's something else... _

* * *

-Ace POV-

I landed not far from Lilith. She hadn't bothered to transform and just used Armament Haki when she landed, kicking up a small crater. I landed next to her and successfully managed not to set the trees on fire - I'd gotten better at that recently. Looking around in the daylight, I could see things much better. The Pit wasn't like the jungle I grew up in as a kid with Sabo and Luffy. But I could sense it had a similar type of danger - not overly threatening or malicious, just the sense that the strong survive and the weak die. The trees were tall but not overly so, gnarled and twisted. Most noticeably though everything was covered in green. Vines, grasses, bushes, leaves, ferns, mosses grew on everything. I couldn't see the bark of the trees and the ground didn't show a single patch of dirt.

"What's up with this place?" I asked.

Lilith grinned at me. "Things evolve weirdly in the Grand Line. Even more so in the Calm Belt where there's practically no contact with outside lifeforms. The plant life down here feeds off seawater and has the same effect as Sea Stone on Fruit users. And that's not even mentioning the animals. But they mostly just show up on the later levels. The ones up here are basically harmless." Lilith paused. "Watch out for monkeys. They throw things."

I decided I didn't want to know what they threw. I focused instead on something she mentioned before that. "There are levels?" I asked, curious. _So this is where Lilith grew up, huh?_

"Tunnels that lead underground," Lilith said nodding. There was a gleam in her eyes as she talked. It was the same look Luffy so often gets when he'd thinking about exploring. The only difference of course was this was Lilith, not Luffy. Her ideas would probably be a lot more deadly than Luffy's which were merely dangerous - but that's what makes Lilith special. Luffy charged ahead, heedless of the dangers he usually ran into. Lilith actively sought them out. "As a kid the lowest I could go was Ten," Lilith informed me proudly, "Most kids couldn't make it past Four, even as a group. According to the Hag Witch, there are Fifty Levels and they get increasingly dangerous."

"You want to go all the way down, don't you?" I asked. I knew yer too well.

Lilith beamed at me. "Maybe not today," she admitted, "but eventually yeah! The Hag Witch refused to tell me what was on the final level so we used to make up stories. The most popular theories were a dragon, a heap load of gold, a tribe of blind cannibals - don't ask - or a second pit within the Pit that opened all the way to Hell itself."

"Which one do you believe?" I asked.

"Dragon. It's got to be a dragon!" Lilith informed me. "Don't ask Gracie though. She always said the tunnel just ended - not that she ever predicted it though. Completely boring. A real dragon would be so much cooler. Who doesn't want to fight a dragon?!" _Well, normal people wouldn't but you certainly don't fall under that category. _

"Why didn't you want to take the stairs?" I asked, curious. Lilith had actually looked a little bit scared at the thought and I wanted to know why. She hadn't hidden it as well as she thought she did.

"I got eaten by a giant spider when I was five," she admitted frankly. "Those things are freaky as _fuck_ and they still live over there."

"Is that why you're afraid of spiders?!" I asked, laughing. I thought only idiots like Luffy got themselves eaten by things. Apparently I was wrong.

"I'm not scared I just really really hate them!" Lilith protested. I noticed she shuddered slightly. "I was five! Those things are really freaky with legs and eyes and all hairy and shit! Besides I'm fine aren't I?" she asked. I was still laughing. "Stop that or I'll do something malicious to you later," Lilith threatened, eyes narrowing. "There's plenty of stuff in here that can kill you if you don't know what to look out for."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering my previous experience with the Pit, "What was that last night that made me pass out?" I asked, "You called it a cave vent or something? What is that?"

"A cave vent is basically just that," Lilith said. "Not all of the caves are safe to enter at all, some of them have toxic gasses and such. You walked too close to one of those and passed out. They're easy enough to avoid though. We're not going anywhere near them today. There's just something I want to show you guys on Level Seven."

That sounded interesting. "What's that?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise!" Lilith said happily. "I found it when Gracie and I were kids! You'll love it, promise!"

"You've been with Gracie a long time haven't you?" I asked, "Why did you never mention her?"

She just shrugged at first but quickly elaborated. "Why did you never mention Luffy and Sabo?" Lilith replied, sitting down and pulling up some nearby grass. She started braiding it thoughtlessly. "It was a part of my past. Something good that became painful to talk or even think about. It's not like I kept Gracie a secret or anything. You never asked. I never asked you either." Lilith ran out of grass to braid and tossed it aside, pulling up more and repeating the process. "Besides, I was pretty damn sure at that point that I belonged alone so… I didn't want to say anything."

"You don't though," I said, sitting next to her, accidentally squashing some ferns in the process and not acknowledging it.

"I don't what?" Lilith asked, looking over to me, confused.

"You don't belong alone," I told her. "Not anymore."

Lilith looked away, a smile pulled at her lips. "Thank you," she said. "For that and for everything."

"What everything?" I asked. "I should be thanking you. You're the one who saved my life. That's kind of a big deal you know."

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for you," Lilith stated frankly. I didn't get what she was saying at first but she explained without me having to ask her any questions. "I traveled around a lot the past eight years," she said. "Mostly I was on my own, training and such. I stayed with the Revolutionaries and Sabo and that lot for about a year. I hung out with some pirate crews for a bit but I never stayed long. Had a bunch of masters but I usually surpassed them within a few months max and moved on. The longest time I stayed anywhere was with the Whitebeards. And the first time I found myself fighting for anything beyond just my life or my revenge was when I tried to save you. And it felt really good not to be doing something just for myself for once. So thanks. I wouldn't have stayed with the Whitebeards for so long if it weren't for you."

"I didn't do anything special," I protested.

Lilith turned to me and smiled. "I know," she said. "That's what made me happy."

* * *

-Gracie POV-

"Crud," I muttered, sensing something was up. "They're crossing into dangerous territory without supervision!" Even when I'm not actively using my powers I can tell when something is happening and usually guess what it is. It's kind of like a super-extended Observation Haki that only informs me of things I would consider of interest. During the War of the Best, four days ago, I'd been forced to use my crystal ball to make sense of everything and even then I hadn't figured much out. Sometimes my Devil Fruit was a curse more than a blessing. Right now though I'd just been alerted to some bad news. "Agh, I knew I shouldn't have left them alone!"

"I thought you said they'd be fine on their own?" Law questioned. _He looks slightly concerned. It makes him look hot. No! More important things are happening right now! Shut up stupid brain!_

"Yes, well, they're not in that kind of danger," I informed him. We were now halfway down the stairs since Law had chopped all the spiders into pieces. _It was awesome. Ope Ope Fruit. I'd have to remember that one. Anyways… We've still got a problem here!_ "Sabo," I decided, "can you - ?"

"No he cannot," Law cut me off. "He shouldn't use his Logia form for at least another day," he informed me. "Any sooner and his wound will reopen and he'll probably die. It would depend on how much medical equipment was nearby. Normally I'd say a week but I know that he won't do that so I won't be bothered with it."

"Right," Sabo said, "so I'm not doing that just yet. I try to avoid dying most of the time. Got a Plan B?"

"I'm always ready for a Plan B," I informed him. "I just thought this would be a nice surprise instead of a sneak attack but I can adapt."

"What exactly are you talking about again?" Law asked.

"Hmm? Nothing much. Just plotting. Fixing the future," I muttered as I dug through my pockets. _This shouldn't be that hard. I don't have that many… unless I forgot to bring it… but I'm pretty sure I grabbed it..._ "I know it's here somewhere… Aha!" I held up a large silver whistle proudly. "Got it!"

"What's that for?" Sabo asked.

"It's a whistle," I said frankly. "What are whistles usually used for?" I prompted.

Sabo paused. "Annoying people with loud noises?" he guessed.

I fought the urge to facepalm and barely succeeded. _I see why he's on Lilith's Dumbshit List. Makes perfect sense_. "Whistles are usually used as signals," Law informed him, "More specifically and most commonly as a summons." _And see why he's on Lilith's Not a Dumbshit List._ "Did I guess correctly, Miss Gracie?" _My name never sounded so good!_ If I try talking now I'll probably say something dumb.

Rather than answer in words, I blew the whistle. It was silent, but I knew it worked. Mostly because trees started falling over in the distance, forming a straight line towards the base of the Stairs. "I take it then that I was right," Law observed. I nodded. Oh and I refuse to call them the Creepy-As-Fuck-Ass-Evil-Stairs-Of-Hell-And-Doom-And-All-That-Shit because that would be weird. That's Lilith's thing. Doesn't quite suit me the same way.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

The ground was shaking. Just a little but it was getting stronger. I stood up. "What's up?" Ace asked. Then he noticed the ground shaking too. "Is that normal?" he asked, getting to his feet and taking up a fighting stance beside me.

"No," I informed him, "No it is not. There shouldn't be anything this big until Level Six and even then those oversized fuzzballs aren't aggressive. Something's up." This was unusual. There wasn't supposed to be anything even mildly threatening up here on Level One except plants. And a few monkeys willing to throw things at you - usually unpleasant things - but that's beside the point. Something was up here that I wasn't expecting. _Well, it had been ten years. Maybe that's to be expected. I shouldn't be so cocky. I've been away from home for a long time. Some things are bound to change._ But I broke myself from my thoughts as the shaking got stronger. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

"It's your forest," Ace said, "do we attack?"

"Let's see what it is first," I decided. Maybe something just got lost… Animals aren't that stupid. Especially not animals around here. "Don't attack unless - " It broke the treeline. A large, black dog - easily twice as tall as a horse - bounded towards us - or, more specifically, me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Is that -?!" was as far as I got before he sprung on me, pinning me to the ground with one forepaw. Next thing I knew i was covered in dog slobber and a rough tongue rasped repetitively over my face. I wanted to tell him to get off but opening my mouth would not be ideal right now.

"Uh... Lilith?" Ace asked, "Do I attack or not?" I was unable to look at him because of all the slobber constantly being reapplied to my face but he sounded amused. "Because this guy doesn't seem all that dangerous."

I held my arms up to defend my face. "Ace, this is Fang-chan. Obviously he's grown in the past ten years."

Ace burst out laughing. "Only you Lilith! Only you would have a pet like this!"

"You've already met Bubble-chan," I argued, still pinned to the ground but - thankfully - no longer being slobbered. I was already sticky enough. "I don't see why you're so surprised."

"You're saying that your family let you keep something this big?" he asked, still laughing slightly.

"Well he wasn't so big when I was a kid," I admitted. "Fang-chan was smaller than I was. Oi, get off me buddy," I ordered and Fang-chan obediently hopped back, removing his foot from my stomach. Sitting up, I felt horrible. One of Fang-chan's legs was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked. "You look upset all of a sudden."

"Last time I saw Fang-chan I was being taken from my home," I told him. "He tried to attack Akainu. Got kicked. Back then he still had all his legs." It was a short story. I'd never gone over the details of how I'd been taken from my home. I never wanted to talk about it. I'd had a few nightmares about it though. I hugged Fang-chan around the front since I couldn't reach his neck. A thought occurred to me. "Oops," I announced. "That was a mistake."

"What was?" Ace asked. I stepped away from Fang-chan. Not only was I covered in dog slobber but now also dog fuzz. It was unpleasant. "I see," Ace announced. "Yes, I think that was a mistake," he agreed. As polite as he sounded, I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You shut up," I ordered. "I am extremely unhappy right now." I smiled evilly. "I'm so depressed in fact that I think I might need a hug."

Ace looked petrified. "Lilith, wait, think about this…" he protested, backing up slowly, hands up for defense. "You wouldn't really do tha- okay, yes you would," Ace admitted, "but I'm going to ask you not to."

"It's too damn late for that," I informed him irritably. "I've been slobbered, slimed and fuzzed. You're next."

* * *

-Sabo POV-

I hadn't thought of that. Grace and I had already decided that Ace and Lilith needed supervision if we wanted everything to work out but I hadn't realized when Ace jumped after her that something might come up. I had to be more proactive if I wanted everything to work out. Grace caught my eye and I nodded. We'd just have to handle this by ourselves. Law wouldn't want to get involved and anyone else might accidentally make it worse. It was down to the two of us. _I've trained as a spy for years. Certainly this can't be all that different._


	53. The Pool of Light

-Sabo Pov-

Meeting up with Ace and Lilith was somewhat strange. Lilith was covered in dog drool and shed fur. That in and of itself wasn't too strange. Lilith often appeared to be covered in suspicious substances, usually proven to later be blood or booze depending on her mood, when I'd know her. What I found odd was the fact that she was trying to hug Ace, who was running in circles around a large tree to avoid her, while Lilith in turn was being chased by the largest three legged dog, or four legged dog for that matter, that I have ever seen. Law looked just as confused as I was but Gracie, being Gracie I suppose, had expected this.

Once everything had gotten sorted out and Lilith had stopped chasing Ace the dog was introduced as Fang-chan a family pet. Apparently his leg had been amputated when he was a puppy because Akainu had kicked him. Akainu apparently kicked puppies. I was unsurprised. Fang-chan was overly friendly and would have licked each and every one of us had not Lilith recalled his attention in what might be considered a noble moment of self-sacrifice. Fang-chan then proceeded to lick the back of her head. Gracie laughed right along with my brother and I while Law merely looked smug.

Walking through the forest Gracie insisted we take a small detour to avoid some monkeys. When Law asked why they couldn't just fight them Lilith replied simply, "They throw stuff. It's unpleasant," and kept walking. The detour was accepted. Entering Level One, I quickly observed, was almost entirely anticlimactic. Other than Fang-chan trying to stuff himself down the tunnel mouth and nearly getting stuck it was also uneventful. Which leads us to where we are now.

"Don't touch that," Lilith advised Ace without even bothering to turn around. He was, in fact, about to poke a plant which appeared to be a glowing bluish mushroom the size of your average side table. "It's not at all harmful but they smell funny and it takes forever to rub off," Lilith informed him.

"As a general rule you should basically not touch anything without permission," Gracie agreed, "We won't run into anything like this today but some stuff down here is poisonous and while we've found nothing deadly so far some stuff can be unpleasant and I don't want to have to deal with any of it. Ace, that mostly applies to you."

"Why?" he asked indignantly. "I can handle myself."

"Because out of everyone here, you've spent the longest time with Luffy," Lilith chirped. "I think it's contagious," she reported, "Law, if you discover a new disease you can name it right?" She didn't bother with a response. "Should my theory ever be proven we're calling it 'Dumbshit-itus' okay? You're all witnesses."

"I don't think it works that way," I muttered.

"Well, technically speaking if you find a disease you do get to name it," Law admitted, "but I'm not convinced that you can prove this disease exists."

"I do not have Dumbshit-itus!" Ace protested. "There is no way something like that exists! You made it up!"

"No I didn't," Lilith shot back immediately. "I discovered it."

"I don't believe you," Ace insisted.

Lilith just ignored him. "Follow me," she said and jumped. She disappeared through a hole in the floor that I hadn't noticed.

Law looked down after her. "I can't see the bottom," he reported. "It's all black."

"It's usually like that," Gracie informed us. "I'll bring up the rear," she added cheerfully.

"Do you think it's safe for me to go down there?" I asked uncertainly. "Like Law said, I'd rather not reopen my chest and bleed to death."

"You should be fine," Gracie said. "I don't see you dying anytime soon."

"Well, just to be sure…" I pushed Ace in first. With a strangled cry of 'hey' and a bit of fire he fell forward and disappeared. I waited a moment. "Ace? Are you dead?" I asked carefully.

"What was that for?!" he shouted up. "That could've been dangerous!"

I distantly heard Lilith mutter, "But it's not."

"Do you think I can get through safely?" I asked Ace. "I didn't hear you go thunk or anything but that's no guarantee."

"Oh yeah it's perfectly safe!" Ace called irritably. "I fully recommend going down head first!"

"It is actually more fun that way!" Lilith agreed. There was a pause. "Sabo shouldn't go down head first! That would be a very bad idea!"

"Oh let's just get this overwith," I muttered and stepped closer to the hole.

"Would you like me to push you?" Law offered.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him and let myself drop.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Sabo landed just fine. Well… 'landed' isn't the best word really. That particularly tunnel cuts straight from Level One to Level Five - took me ages to find the thing - and is more of a slide than a passageway. I don't know what got it so smooth of why it's there but it's very convenient for a quick descent and skips Levels Two through Four - which are most boring anyway. Especially at this point. Actually, by the time I turned eight everything on One through Nine was boring. Too easy. If it weren't for that show off on Level Ten…

Law slid down the hole and quickly vacated the space just as Grace slid down head first. She sat up, grinning. "You're right, it is more fun that way," she said.

"Yeah, I figured that out when I came down here to fight Nash," I agreed.

"Oh yeah! We really need to visit that guy! It's been forever since we've seen him," Gracie remembered.

"You didn't visit him without me?" I asked.

"Of course not, he was your friend. Or rival. Or teacher. I'm not sure what he counts as," she decided. "Nash is weird."

"Who's Nash?" Ace asked. "And why would he live down here?"

"Like Gracie said, Nash is weird," I answered his second question first because I'm just all contradictory like that. "And he's a Demon who lives on Level Ten. I used to go down there and fight him all the time. Got my ass handed to me," I recalled.

"Yeah, and then you'd fix it and try again the next day," Gracie grumbled. "Bloody suicidal if you ask me."

"What? It was totally worth it and I learned a lot! Besides, it's not like that bloody show off gave a damn."

"What do you mean by that?"

I hunched over unhappily. "Asshole only ever used one hand," I muttered. "And I never managed to make him move his feet either." Ace and Labo laughed outright. Law smiled slightly. Apparently they liked the idea of me losing. Horribly.

"Not even once," Gracie agreed smugly.

"Don't rub it in," I accused. "Besides, I was eight. I could totally take him now!"

"That's a groundless statement," Gracie decided.

"No it's not. I've done nothing but train for the past ten years. He's been standing in the same goddamn spot all that time. There's no way I'd lose," I reminded her stubbornly.

Ace shrugged in agreement. "That actually makes sense," he agreed. "I've never seen you lose against anyone besides Pops and he's impossible to beat." I saw the sadness flash in the back of his eyes and understood. Whitebeard was like a grandfather to me. Or a really old uncle. To Ace he'd been a father he could actually be proud of. That wasn't the type of gap that just closed up on its own after just a few days. _At least we got to say goodbye first. It wasn't like with Mom_. Although in the long run I don't really feel much better about it. Death is dead and loss is loss. It wasn't so easy as that.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

I caught Ace and Lilith looking all depressed after mentioning Whitebeard. They both fell silent. Personally of course, I'd never met the guy. But I respected him for what he did. And I respected him because Lilith and Ace looked up to him. Lilith wasn't the type to agree with having people look out for her unless she actually respected them. I wasn't sure what it was that Whitebeard had done but clearly Lilith thought he was a decent guy. Ace I didn't know as personally, but if there was someone who could make that guy refer to him as 'Pops' then he must be a great man indeed. Shame of course that I never got to meet him. I broke the silence. "Come on guys, Level Six is just ahead," I reminded them. "Let's go." Lilith nodded to me gratefully. She didn't like being reminded of the past.

* * *

-Law POV-

Everyone suddenly seemed uncomfortable. I decided to ignore them. Frankly, I was in a very bad mood. I hadn't dissected anything or even killed anything since I got to this godforsaken island and that alone was putting me in a foul mood. On top of that I'd just gone down a slide. Even as a child I'd thought slides were... well, childish. Fortunately my nauchandi fit down the passage but that hadn't been a given. On top of everything I really don't like being told what to do. And Lilith kept telling me what to do. Granted it was useful advice: don't touch that, trun right here, watch your head, that sort of thing. But I was still being told what to do. I really hate that.

There was a lizard in front of me. It was hanging upside down from a stalactite, large beady eyes staring at me. The lizard was about the size of a large cat with greyish green skin and small fluorescent blue spots dotting its back. It blinked. "Oh dear," Miss Gracie realized, "Uh, Law… I wouldn't recommend moving right now," she informed me. "Those things have tongues that are poisonous and can reach upwards of ten feet. Not deadly but really, really painful. If you'll just give me a second," she requested. I decided to see what Miss Gracie was up to. She hadn't actually given me any orders and I'll admit I was curious to see how she handled this kind of situation. I wasn't really worried, the lizard wasn't that intimidating and I'd dealt with much worse. Miss Gracie had mentioned earlier that she wasn't completely helpless and I wanted to know just what it was she could do. I was curious. The results were slightly anticlimactic in that they were over in an instant. Miss Gracie threw a rock, distracting the lizard. An impressive longue shot out several feet and latched onto the object just in time to go limp. A knife had embedded itself in the lizard's eye. It fell to the ground, dead. "Got it!" Miss Gracie reported happily. "But you shouldn't step on it's tongue. I did that once by accident. Terrible idea."

"I'm wearing shoes," I pointed out.

Miss Gracie frowned. "Right. Well, I'm not. Never do really. Do you want to catch up with the others? They seem to have wandered off without us." I frowned, not liking the idea that Lilith-ya would just leave her friend behind in a place like this. "Lilith trusts me to look after myself, and I'm grateful for that," Miss Gracie said, head tilted to one side and a smile on her face. It was like she could read my mind. _Well, she can see the future._ "Besides, if it weren't for Lilith, I'd probably be dead right now," she confessed. That certainly got my attention. I didn't even have to ask before Miss Gracie explained herself. "I was a pretty miserable kid up until I met Lilith. Sure, I was alive, but just because you wash up on an island doesn't mean the islanders have to like you. And who would like a baby whose eyes cloud over and make creepy lights? I got fed sure, they wouldn't let me starve, but I basically raised myself. I hated how people looked at me. Lilith convinced me that it didn't matter. Between the two of us we got into a lot of trouble, but it was worth it. Lilith never stopped smiling and by extension, neither did I. Lilith's the one who convinced me to be happy. And taught me to fight. Somehow I ended up staying with her and her mother. If it weren't for them I probably would've jumped the cliffs and tried to swim back into the ocean."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I demanded, perhaps a bit more harshly than I had meant to. The idea of Miss Gracie just up and drowning herself alarmed me to no end.

She seemed not to be offended by my tone however and smiled brighter. "People think stupid things when they're alone," she said simply. "I was somewhere along the lines of 'I came from the sea, I'll die in the sea' and so on. 'No one will miss me.' Sometimes I convinced myself there was something out there waiting for me. A home or a family. I don't think that way anymore though. I'm okay as long as I know Lilith's okay."

"You put a lot of trust in her," I observed. I wasn't really sure how to respond to all this. Miss Gracie, I was finding, was by nature extraordinarily honest. _Well, she did say that she never lied._ I couldn't help but worry. Someone might take advantage of that. Normally, I was the type of person who fell under that category of people you should trust with your secrets but… I knew I wouldn't betray her trust. Miss Gracie was so sincere… I wanted her to stay that way. "It takes courage to trust someone that much."

"Not really," Miss Gracie said, "Just faith." She seemed then to suddenly realize that we were still standing over the body of the dead lizard. Lilith-ya and the others were getting farther away. "Oops! They're probably there by now! You should come, it's beautiful!" Miss Gracie exclaimed, suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me along eagerly. "The lights are stunning and it's even safe for Devil Fruit users! I'll show you!"

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I had of course noticed when Law got pinned by the fang-tongued rock lizard, but decided to let Gracie handle it. I was pretty sure she liked him anyway. Best to give them some alone time. Meanwhile - while those two were left alone - we'd finally made it. It looked exactly as I remembered it. And it was worth coming just to see Ace and Sabo's reactions.

"Woah, that's incredible," Sabo said, half murmuring to himself in awe. "Where's the light coming from?"

"And why is the water glowing?" Ace asked.

I laughed a little. It certainly looked like that, at least to the untrained eye. The cave was dark, but - like most of the Pit - illuminated by bioluminescent lifeforms. In this case, some tiny little critters who lived in the water. When left alone, in still water, they didn't glow. But when the water was disturbed they shone a soft blue. Small waterfalls trickled down the walls and into the pool, giving a source of constant illumination. I couldn't be bothered to explain all this though. "Let's just say it's magic and leave it at that, okay?" I asked, taking in the familiar sight. The pool was large and - in my opinion anyway - quite beautiful. The entire cavern was the size of your average ballroom and dotted randomly with stalagmites, stalactites and the occasional pillar reaching from floor to ceiling. I always liked this place. The sound of water echoed softly over the walls, a constant and soothing sound.

Suddenly I felt bone tired. The feeling had snuck on me occasionally since the War of the Best.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

"Did she just fall asleep?" I asked, staring at Lilith. "I didn't think that happened to her. Doesn't Lilith have that thing where she can not sleep for days or something?"

"Usually, yeah," Ace agreed. "But when I woke up at breakfast this morning her grandmother was going on about her 'awakening as a D' or something. Apparently she's one of us now."

I sighed exhaustedly. "At least I don't have to worry about the sleeping thing," I decided. "I bet Lilith would be pissed if we woke her up."

"I'm not risking it," Ace decided immediately. "This one time, she stayed over on the Moby Dick. Thatch tripped over her since she always sleeps on the deck and she threw him overboard without even waking up. It was incredible."

"She slept on the deck?" I asked. "She used to sleep on the roof!"

"I still don't get it," Ace decided, shaking his head.

"I'd guess it's got something to do with self-reliance or not wanting to owe people or something like that," I said shrugging. "It's Lilith. Who knows what goes through her head."

"Huh?" Lilith jerked awake. "What just happened?" Her countenance darkened. "I fell asleep didn't I?" she asked darkly. Ace and I nodded. "This is going to get fucking annoying isn't it?" Ace nodded again. Lilith sighed in defeat. "And after all that training I put in too," she muttered. "Ah, whatever. You guys coming swimming too?" she asked.

"None of us can swim," I reminded her. "You can only swim when you're a Fishman."

"Or a Mermaid," Lilith pointed out. "And it's safe to swim here," she told us. "Something about the phytoplankton in here keeps it from counting as water apparently. I know because I accidentally fell in as a kid." Ace snorted. "In my defense, I was making that hole at the time," Lilith said pointing. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was indeed a hole in the far wall, opening right over the water. It clearly wasn't as natural as the rest of the tunneling we'd seen. The stone here was smooth and black, not crumbled and jagged like the hole.

"Why were you making the hole?" Ace asked incredulously.

"It wasn't my brightest idea," Lilith admitted. Her hands came up to the hem of her shirt and the next thing I knew it was over her head and tossed aside.

Ace flushed and I looked away. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ace asked, startled.

"What? I'm wearing a bra," Lilith shrugged. "And it's weird swimming in baggy shirts." She pulled off her pants. "You guys swimming or not?" she asked us. "Devil Fruit users don't get a chance like this every day you know," she reminded us. "C'mon. It'll be fun. Besides, I've still got to get some dog slobber off me thanks to Fang-chan."

I glanced at Ace. He was taking this better than I'd expected. But still not so well. He was bright red and not looking at Lilith even a little. While I'll admit I didn't exactly expect Lilith to be wearing any type of underwear that was black and lacy I could handle it. In all honesty it covered the same amount as a bikini so it wasn't such a big deal.

* * *

-Ace POV-

At first I was just flustered because I was seeing Lilith in her underwear. But I quickly got over it when I saw the fresh scars on her body, silvery against her skin. Lilith had always had scars - that was a given with how she chose to live her life. But there were new ones that drew my eye and pinched at my heart. A ring around the top of one leg. I recognized it as meaning her leg had been cut off at some point. A massive burn mark all over her shoulder. Lilith's arm must have been hanging by a thread. And half her side, covered in twisting whitish thick flesh. Something massive had passed clean through her. Burns.

"You hid those from me on purpose," I accused.

Lilith looked at me, surprised. But she knew instantly what I was talking about. "Well duh," she said, "I healed my eye all the way but I couldn't be bothered with the other scars. They'll be gone on their own in a month or so anyway. And they'll only be sore for a few more days max so you don't need to worry. It's already happened. It's over. It doesn't matter anymore."

As much as Lilith may be able to rationalize things that way, I couldn't. She'd gotten hurt like that because of me. It was my fault. And judging by the extent of her scars, Lilith had nearly gotten herself killed. Sure, things like that happened to Lilith a lot. She got injured and hurt a lot. She fought a lot. But I never liked seeing the proof of it. I never liked seeing her injured. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt for me," I decided. It came out as a half mumble because I didn't want her to think I was rethinking the same things as last night. I wasn't. It took a conscious effort but I wasn't.

"Well I did," Lilith said frankly, "And it's over now. It doesn't matter. I'll try harder not to get hurt next time but no promises or anything."

That doesn't mean I have to like it.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

I'd grabbed Law's hand on impulse but now I didn't have the guts to either acknowledge that fact or to let go. He didn't seem to mind… or had he just not noticed? Either way he was still hot. Really hot. Went up against a fang-tongued rock lizard and was totally cool about it._ Then again he probably didn't know what it was exactly… And they're not deadly or anything… but they're still freaky-looking. It's the eyes. They're all gooey and gross._ I could hear the sound of the pools up ahead.

"What's that sound?" Law asked. "It sounds like water."

"That's our destination!" I told him. "You'll like it! How long has it been since the last time you could go swimming?"

Law looked suddenly distant. "Too long," he decided. _His face just now… No. It's not my place to pry. Better to just change the subject._

"Then you'll enjoy this!" I told him happily, desperately hoping my hand wasn't getting sweaty or anything. When Law saw the water he gasped and his eyes went wide. I was delighted. It was some of the greatest emotion he'd shown since he got here. I was oddly proud of that.

Lilith's head shot up from the water and I realized that she and the other boys were already swimming about in their underwear. "Gracie, Law!" she greeted cheerfully, "You're late! C'mon, strip and get in!"

_I didn't think this through all the way…_ I realized. While I used to come down here with Lilith all the time as kids, and then later with Chibi-chan when he tagged along, I'd never actually stripped with actual _guys_ present, not to mention how ones. I mean, Chibi-chan was a guy and he was human and everything but he was like, five or something. That doesn't count. I took a surreptitious breath to steady my nerves. _Don't be a coward!_ I reminded myself. _If Lilith can do it then I can too!_ I ditched the shirt.

Law was flustered. "What are you doing?" he asked. His expression was somewhere between surprise and alarm. It really didn't help my nerves.

"I don't want to swim in my shirt and pants," I argued simply. "It's not such a big deal."

"C'mon Law," Lilith scolded, "Don't chicken out now or I'll resort to my truly pathetic imitation of Fishman Karate and soak you where you stand."

"Don't threaten me," Law bit back reflexively, but he was already pulling up his hoodie. _Dear god he's got a six pack. And he took his hat off again. And his tattoos are so hot. I wonder what they mean… I could find out._ The thought made me frown. That was the problem with my powers. There were very few people capable of keeping secrets from me. Lilith was one of them, but only because she knew Haki and how my powers worked. Unless someone was actively using Haki I could see them, wherever, whenever I wanted to look. Past, present, future. All it took was a little concentration and a reflective surface. Sometimes it was a terribly tempting ability.

Law's tattoos. I could see when he got them if I wanted. Or I could look back and find out why his face was like that when I mentioned swimming. Or look into his future (again, this time without permission) and see any number of things - even how he dies. "Miss Gracie?" Law asked abruptly. I jumped slightly and looked up. "You were lost in thought," he informed me. "I thought you would prefer to be swimming."

"Right. Thanks," I agreed awkwardly. At first I was distracted by my thoughts. Then I was just distracted by the extremely attractive Law in nothing but his boxers. _Brain, don't even think about it,_ I threatened myself, _If I have to imagine an more I'll probably get a nosebleed or something. And I thought he was hot enough back when he was still wearing clothes!_

Finally getting into the water and swimming over to Lilith, I was reminded that Ace and Sabo were wearing nothing but boxers too. _Heaven help me. I don't think my heart will hold up._


	54. Family Time

-Lilith POV-

Okay so as great as it was to go swimming in the pool again, I'll admit I regretted it afterwards. First because we had to get out - dinner was soon, seeing as we missed lunch - and I think my stomach was eating me from the inside out. I didn't eat for half a day and I was already trying to digest myself. I can't imagine how Ace must have felt in Impel Down. But that wasn't so bad really because we could go get food. We joked and laughed on the way up. Law had wandered off to check on his crew, which I accepted. They were just kind of floating around off the side of the island. Second because we had to return to the house. I was standing on the porch - clothes back on now but hair still dripping - when I saw them.

Deep scratches etched into the porch railing, faded with age and sun-baked but undeniably present. Claw marks. I fell silent, forgetting what it was we were talking about. I switched to Demon form and held up my hand. The marks were slightly closer together, as if made by a slightly smaller hand. Ten years ago.

_I was desperate. I didn't want to go! I grabbed whatever I could, being dragged out by my feet, screaming and kicking. I wasn't nearly strong enough. There was simply no way an eight year old could escape the grip of an Admiral around her ankle. "No! I don't want to go! I want to stay here! I don't understand! Don't make me!" But it didn't do anything. Mom was already loaded onto the boat._

_Fang-chan didn't like my screaming. He bounded forward, fangs bared, only to meet with Akainu's boot. He spun away with a pained yelp and I screamed his name. I couldn't hear him whimper. I wanted to be saved but there was no one there to save me. Gracie and the Hag Witch were having a 'private training session' in the Pit and they couldn't hear me. No one else was here. No one would help me and no one would save me. _Please! Somebody stop him!_ but nobody came. And I was taken away._

"Lilith, you okay?" Gracie asked me, hand on my shoulder.

I blinked. Somehow I'd forgotten exactly where I was for a second there, disorienting myself. "Uh, yeah," I lied. I felt like there was a rock in my stomach but it wasn't like I could say that. "I'm fine," I said, "Let's go get food."

* * *

-Ace POV-

Lilith was definitely not fine. When she fell silent I thought at first that he had fallen asleep again but that wasn't the case. She transformed into her Demon form and held her claws up against the marks on the porch rail. I realized then what was wrong but couldn't seem to say anything. I imagine she felt the same way right now as I would feel if I were back on Dawn Island and saw burn marks on the walls outside Grey Terminal. It was Gracie who got her attention and pulled her back to the real world and for that I felt guilty. Somehow I felt as though it were my responsibility to be the one comforting Lilith, as silly as that seemed. But I didn't know how to help. I was, however, distracted quite promptly once we entered the main house.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

The very high and very feminine screech of, "EEP! He's got a snot bubble!" rang through the house as soon as I opened the door. I had just enough time to brace myself and spread my legs for a lower center of gravity as a pair or arms and legs wrapped themselves around me. I was completely immobilized from the shoulder to my waist. Something had startled Gracie again. I glanced around for the culprit. Garp was asleep on his feet, a snot bubble growing and shrinking with each breath. I sighed. "Somebody wake him up," I ordered.

"Huh?" Ace asked from my elbow, squeezing past us to enter the house, "Why?"

"Gracie here's got a fear of bodily fluids," I explained. "It started with blood and got worse from there. Don't ask how it started, it's not my story to tell."

"That's kind of a weird thing to be afraid of," Sabo noted.

I shrugged - or tried to anyway, mostly failing because of the grip Gracie had around my arms - and rolled my eyes. "It's Gracie. Just accept it. Besides, hemophobia is actually quite common. I'll admit the snot thing is weird though." She was still wrapped around me and breathing fast. Honestly, I wouldn't mind so much if she didn't use me as a stress hug thing every time she saw something that freaked her out. This even happened when I was the one bleeding, which was strange. I wondered mildly what Gracie had done without me. Had she hugged the furniture instead? "Just wake Garp up already," I instructed, "Make the snot go away so I can have my arms back."

The boys looked at Garp. They made no move to wake him up. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. "Fine then," I decided. "You people leave me not choice." I smiled darkly. Sabo gulped but didn't run away. He missed his chance. "Garp!" I shouted, "You grandsons said they wanted to join the Marines!"

"REALLY?!" I've never seen him so excited. He snapped awake - popping the snot bubble which had caused all this - leapt to his feet and hugged both of his grandsons to his chest.

"Lilith! No! Why!?" Ace didn't seem capable of coherent speech because of his fear. I didn't blame him. Back when Garp was training me he'd never shut up about his own grandsons and how they were going to be Marines too - whether they wanted to or not. I heard someone's spine crack slightly as Garp squeezed them tighter. Quietly I hoped it was Ace since Sabo was still injured. Somehow Ace managed to break out of his grasp and bolt for it. "Sabo! Run for it!" he shouted.

"Get back here!" Garp shouted, dropping Sabo, clearly with the intention of chasing after him.

Sabo took the opportunity and sprinted for the exit. "Bye!" he shouted.

"I said get back here!" Garp shouted, pursuing them.

I smirked darkly. _Revenge is just so worth it._ "Gracie, you can get off of me now," I said.

"Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking around. "The snot's gone? We're safe?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. _How could snot hurt you in the first place?_ But I didn't point that out of course.

"What's going on?" Law asked, coming into the room. Apparently he'd returned from checking up on his crew. I guess that didn't take long.

"Uh, nothing," Gracie said, slightly embarrassed.

"Garp had a snot bubble," I reported. "Gracie doesn't take that stuff very well. I was forced to use extreme measures."

"And that's why Garp is chasing his grandsons around the island?" Law confirmed. Apparently he didn't follow the situation at all.

"Yep," I agreed simply. My stomach growled and I frowned. "Time for more food," I decided and high-tailed it for the kitchen. Being a D was a pain in the stomach. I'll give it that.

* * *

-Law POV-

"So what really just happened?" I asked Miss Gracie. "I didn't follow that explanation at all."

Miss Gracie seemed reluctant to look me in the eyes. Had I done something wrong? "Um, well, you see," she began uncomfortably.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I assured her, afraid I had asked the wrong question. She did have a habit of telling me everything, but she was by no means required to. "It's fine really," I assured her.

"No, it's important," Gracie decided, "You should know. It's just kind of stupid really. I think I told you when we were kids Lilith got eaten by a giant spider?" It was a statement but it came out like a question. I nodded in confirmation. "Well, for a little while there I'd thought she was dead."

* * *

-Gracie POV- -Flashback-

_Old Man Smoky had killed it. He assured me it was dead despite the fact that the thing's legs kept twitching. The spider's stomach was hanging open and Lilith was lying there, not moving. She was covered in goo and blood. I couldn't see her breathing._

_"Lilith!" I screamed, terrified. Lilith would never leave me alone, right? But there she was. And Lilith wasn't smiling. Lilith was always smiling. It's what she looked like. But right now… "Lilith?" I asked, my voice sounded weak. "You're just faking right?" While I was having my breakdown Old Man Smoky was giving her mouth to mouth. I could see he was worried too, just doing a better job of controlling it and handling the situation. At least he was doing something and not… "Lilith! You can't leave me alone again! Lilith!"_

_That day Lilith's heart stopped for a full minute. When she finally woke up, gasping and spluttering for breath, wiping the goo from her eyes, she was covered in spider stomach-goo of varying types. Her red hair was dyed nearly black in places by the spider's blood and her clothes would need to be burned. I couldn't stop hugging her, despite wanting nothing more than to run away and never see that disgusting stuff again. Old Man Smoky hadn't said anything. Just picked us both up and carried us home._

"Anyway," I said, remembering I was supposed to be talking to Law. "Lilith got eaten and when she got out I thought she was dead. Technically she was for a little while there. And it scared the crud out of me. Lilith had always been there. And when I thought I might have to be alone again… anyway I got really freaked out and blamed it on the spider goo. So now I'm afraid of goo and blood while Lilith's afraid of spiders." Law didn't respond and I didn't look at hem to see his reaction. "It's kind of stupid I guess but I just can't get over it. So I'm hemophobic."

"You're afraid of blood?" Law finally asked. Listening to his voice carefully, I tried and failed to understand what he was thinking. He sounded so casual. So I just nodded in agreement, still unwilling to look at him. "That's not so bad," he informed me. "There are much more irrational things to avoid. Like bread. I hate bread."

At that I openly gaped at him. "Bread?" I asked. He nodded. "Do I want to ask who that happened?"

Law shrugged. "You could if you wanted," he told me. "I've heard lots about you but you've never asked about me."

I tilted my head at him. _So… does this mean he wants me to ask? Or he feels obliged to tell me if I do?_ "Nah," I decided. "If you want me to know, tell me. Otherwise I'm not all that nosey so it's fine."

It was once again Law's turn to stare at me. I liked getting a reaction out of him. He regained his usual composure before smiling. _Gotta love that smile. It's hot._ "You're an interesting person, Miss Gracie," he informed me.

I took it as a good thing.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Somehow, as soon as I entered the kitchen - with the honest intention of eating us out of house and home - the Hag Witch had me in an apron, peeling potatoes and cutting vegetables. I don't understand how it happened. One second I was headed for the cupboard and the next I had a peeler in my hands and was standing over the trashcan so it would catch the skin.

"Lilith!" the Hag Witch ordered, "Peel faster! Do you want to eat or not?!"

My stomach growled in response. "Can't I just eat now?" I demanded, still peeling. I had no intention of drawing her wrath if I could help it. Thankfully though she seemed to have forgotten the whole 'train Lilith to be a D' thing - for now at least. "I'm hungry."

"No!" She shouted. She always shouted. "You're helping me make dinner! Then we can eat! There's an order to these things you know! You've got to follow some paths whether you want to or not!"

_Does she seriously not know how to speak quietly anymore?_ "Yeah, or you could just cook for me," I pointed out.

"No!" Yeah, I kind of expected that one. "You can't take shortcuts! You can't let people do things for you! Don't be lazy! I didn't raise you to be lazy!"

I sighed. "I'm not lazy, I'm hungry," I insisted. I held up a hand and caught the knife - blade pinned between two fingers - before it could collide with my head, then twirling it in my hand and switching from peeling to cutting the potatoes. If we had to peel them then we'd likely be mashing them and if I cut them down to size that process would go faster. I was far from an expert cook or anything but I'd been feeding myself for the past eight years and when I was little I used to follow Mom's legs around this same kitchen, so I knew the basics of most things. "Why do you keep throwing things?" I scolded. "If I were anyone else my eye would've been taken out just now."

"But you're not just anyone! You're a D!" she snapped back. Coming from anyone else it would be a compliment. Somehow it wasn't. The Hag Witch didn't give compliments. I don't think she knew how. "Chop faster! We've got three D's and a small army to feed thanks to someone!"

"Yeah, well, they're my friends," I defended carelessly, "and they needed somewhere to crash for a bit after the War so-"

"War?!" she screamed. "What War?! I didn't hear about any War! You're making that up!"

"Seriously?" I asked, exhausted by just five minutes with her. "Had nobody explained this to you or are you just forgetting things again?"

"Nobody's told me anything! My memory's perfect!" the Hag Witch snapped. "Chop faster! What War are you talking about?!"

_I thought I already was chopping faster._ "It wasn't a War really - more of a large battle - but they're calling it the War of the Best."

"What a stupid name!" she shouted immediately, cutting me off. "I bet that punk Sengoku came up with it - or is he dead by now?!"

"He's not dead, he's the Fleet Admiral of the Navy," I informed her patiently. "Although he'll probably have to retire after the scandal."

"What scandal?! Start at the beginning brat!" she ordered me. "There's an order to these things you know! You've got to follow some paths whether you want to or not!"

You already said that you crazy old bat. "Anyway, by scandal I mean two things: what Akainu did and their failure to -"

"Who the hell is Akainu?!" she shouted, "I've never heard that name before in my life."

Involuntarily, I shuddered slightly. "You should remember him," I told her. "Back then he was called Sakazuki. When he became an Admiral he got a new alias."

"That sonofabitch!" the Hag Witch screeched. I'm sure if there were any dogs nearby they would be cowering under furniture by now. I was glad that Fang-chan was out of range of her screaming because his poor ears might break. "Why has no one killed him yet?!"

"I tried killing him," I muttered under my breath. "It didn't work so well."

"And what do you mean 'scandal'?!" she continued, not hearing me or simply not listening. "What did he do now?!"

I just sighed. _I don't want to talk about this with her._ "The other reason the Marines are embarrassed is because they let Ace get away when they wanted to execute him," I told her, completely changing the subject.

"Ace?!" she demanded, "Which one's that?! I've never heard of him!"

"Fire Fist," I told her. She was better at remembering people's epitaphs than their actual names, which was strange but I never questioned it. "You've met him. He's going to eat dinner with us."

"Oh him!" she nodded wisely as if she knew it all along. "Why the hell would they want to kill him?! He seems like a nice boy - even if he did fall asleep in his food! Terrible habit!"

"Sengoku wanted to kill Ace because he's the son of Gol D. Roger," I informed her. Ace probably wouldn't want me advertising that fact but it was hardly a secret anymore. Sengoku had announced it to the whole world. Plus he wasn't here. He and Sabo were probably still running - or more likely by now hiding - from Garp. "He was also one of Whitebeard's -"

"Since when did that brat have a son?!" the Hag Witch demanded. I wasn't sure exactly who she was asking. "I feel old all of a sudden!"

_Hardly a surprise. You're ninety-seven by now. That's really fucking old._ "Please don't refer to the previous king of the pirates as a brat," I requested. "It's hardly polite."

"Since when do you care?! You wouldn't know respect if it came up and bit you in the face!" _I don't think 'respect' goes around biting people, you stupid Hag Witch._ "And what's with this whole execution business starting a War anyway?!" And so I spent the afternoon working in the kitchen and trying to explain to the Hag Witch everything that had happened. And why. And who was involved. And who the hell those people were. And what I was doing there. And what I did there. And why. Fortunately there was a lot to cook so there was a lot of time. I ended up answering the Hag Witch's questions on auto-pilot. Not really listening to them. That's why when she got to the question: "So you're in love with that Fire Fist brat, right?" it took me a full second to register what she said and freak out.

"WHERE IN THIS CONVERSATION DID YOU GET THAT FROM YOU CRAZY ASS HAG WITCH?!" I demanded as her words sunk in. I wasn't in love with Ace! He was my friend! That's all we were.

"It's perfectly obvious!" she insisted, nodding to herself. "Yep!"

"I THINK I WOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT IF I WERE IN LOVE WITH ANYBODY!"

"Nope!" the Hag Witch decided. "You're much too stupid!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU STUPID OLD HAG WITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME HAG WITCH YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BRAT YOU SENILE OLD-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS EVERYBODY YELLING ABOUT?!" Gracie demanded, busting into the kitchen, book in hand.

_Oops. We interrupted her reading. Tht's not ideal._ "The Hag Witch's finally lost it," I informed her, hoping she wasn't all that interested in whatever book she'd been reading. "She thinks I'm in love!" I_t was ridiculous. Impossible. Never going to happen. Nope. Definitely not. Why do I sound like I'm convincing myself? I'm not in love with Ace!_

"She's in denial!" the Hag Witch shouted. I instantly wanted to throttle her.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Gracie had been interested in her book. Our excuses were insufficient. "I'M TRYING TO READY YOU NOISY PSYCHOPATHS! BUTTON YOUR LIPS BEFORE I BUST OUT MY SEWING KIT AND BUTTON THEM FOR YOU!" Gracie was serious. Once, when I was seven or so, I'd ignored that warning. She'd chased me around for two hours trying to thread a needle though my face and install a button to keep my mouth closed. It was scary. Even the Hag Witch listened to her when she was like this. While most people could take Gracie in a straight up fight, it was never smart to piss her off. Gracie could see the future. She knew where you'd step. What you'd eat. Which doors you'd open. What clothes you'd wear. Let's just say that some of her most fearsome abilities resided in the 'deadly pranks' category. She waited a moment, glaring at us harshly and daring us to speak. "Good," she decided, finally. "Now stay that way," she ordered harshly and marched out the door, slamming it behind her and audibly stomping back to her room.

"Do you think she's mad?" the Hag Witch asked. She wasn't yelling for once. It was probably a wise decision.

"Yes. Yes I do." I was worried. "Do you think she'll do anything?"

"If she does it's your fault," she decided. _It takes two to argue._ But I decided against saying that. The last thing I wanted was to get Gracie's attention right now.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

There was a timid knock on the door. Lilith peeked out. "Uh, Gracie?" she asked. "Dinner's up so… you know… if you find a good stopping point or something… and if you're hungry… It'll get cold but I can make Ace heat it up for you so… yeah." She gulped. "Enjoy your book." It had been a long time since I'd seen Lilith like that. The only time I'd ever really seen Lilith scared (aside from when she saw spiders) was when I yelled at her for interrupting my reading. It wasn't my fault really. Books were… open. They told stories about other places. Far away and full of adventure. Places I could never go.

I knew I was fortunate to be here, on Alam, and not dead, floating around on the ocean or on some other island that wouldn't be so kind to a baby washed up on shore. But that didn't stop me from wanting more. I didn't want to stay on this windless rock forever. That's why I read. And that's why, if I was being brutally honest with myself, I was almost jealous of Lilith. Not because of everything she had gone through but because of everything she had experienced. That sounds like the same thing but Lilith's been places and seen things. That's something I wanted to do too.

I sighed, putting the leather bound volume down gently. It was the logbook of the Heart Pirates as written by Law. It was incredibly generous of him to lend it to me, especially because I wasn't part of his crew. _That reminds me, I need to talk to Lilith about that… After I get something to eat that is…_

* * *

-Ace POV-

Thankfully Gramps had finally stopped chasing me and Sabo. By 'stopped chasing us' I really mean he'd fallen into Hell's Armpit. Sabo and I glanced at each other and shrugged. He'd be fine. Looking at the sky I realized that it was already getting dark out and dinner would probably be served soon. "If we don't hurry we'll miss food," I realized. Sabo looked appalled for half a second before we started running again, this time towards a hot meal instead of away from a crazed grandfather. Food was always worth running for, no matter how tired you were.

As soon as we got to the front door we could smell it. "As if I weren't hungry enough already," Sabo complained, stomach growling. "None of us have eaten since breakfast!"

My stomach growled in response. Opening the door, I noticed Lilith rushing back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, trays in her hands stacked height with food. "Oh good, you're here," she said, "Where's Garp?"

"Uh… I think he'll be running late," I told her. There was no way I was going into that stupid Pit to get him. Not after he chased me around the island like that for hours.

"Is he skipping or will he be late?" she asked, frowning. "Because knowing the Hag Witch…" her voice trailed off and she turned bright red, staring at me.

"Lilith?" Sabo asked, apparently noticing her odd behavior too. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she said immediately, "Nothing's wrong! Dinner's in the dining room! If you start without us the Hag Witch will have your hide!" and she dashed off into the kitchen.

"Was it just me or was Lilith acting… odd?" I asked.

"Definitely odd," he decided. His stomach growled again. "But let's think about that later, alright?"

"Agreed," I nodded, already making for the dining room. It was crowded in there. The room was really only supposed to be able to fit four comfortably. We were more than four. Lilith, Gracie, Law, Sabo, Smoker, Shanks, the Old Woman, Jinbe, Bon Clay, and myself all squeezed into the room, some of us sitting on the floor or simply standing, and waited. Gracie had warned us from day one that eating before the Old Woman gave permission was a good way to get yourself hit with 'the business end of a ladle'. I wasn't sure exactly how much a ladle could possibly hurt someone but I wasn't willing to take the risk. Anyone related to Lilith was probably strong enough to make a ladle hurt, regardless of its usual potential as a projectile.

"I'm not the one who cooked so I'm not the one you're waiting on!" the Old Woman shouted.

Lilith looked irritated. "And here I was waiting for you," she muttered. "Everyone dig in!" Lilith ordered promptly, "Otherwise I just might eat it for you!"

We didn't need to be told twice. The room filled with grabbing hands and hurried chewing. It almost reminded me of eating at Dadans, except back then everyone had been afraid of me. Now everyone was afraid of angering the Old Woman and so tried to eat as quickly as possible without breaking any rules of courtesy. Elbows off the table. Use your fork. Don't reach across people. I had to strain to remember everything Makino had taught me. I had learned table manners along with everything else, but I never used them so I was a bit rusty. When it came to the eating of food I'd always considered speed to be more important that politeness.

The door burst open. There stood Gramps, grass stained, muddy shoed, clothes slightly ripped, and very very angry. He opened his mouth to say something and I swallowed. _Please don't let that be the last bite of my life. Lilith's cooking is good, but I'm still hungry. I don't want to die hungry!_

"What do you think you're doing, brat?!" the Old Woman snapped at him, cutting Gramps off. "You're late! And now you've interrupted a meal! That's rude you know! You're supposed to arrive on time, then eat! There's an order to these things you know!"

"Well if I hadn't fallen into the stupid Pit thanks to someone…" Gramps glared at Sabo and me.

"Why do I get the feeling you fell in on your own?" Lilith asked frankly.

"Because he did," Gracie reported. "He tripped on a tree - you know that one with the branches you have to duck when you're running past?"

"Oh yeah," Lilith agreed, "I know that tree."

"I'm not letting you two get off that easy," Garp threatened. "You've gotten yourselves in so much trouble with the World Government not even I can help you anymore! Fist of -" Gramps's Fist of Love was interrupted by a ladle colliding with his face. "What the?!"

Everyone froze, completely taken aback. Garp the Hero just got stopped by a ladle. I was pretty sure that should get written in some history book somewhere. _Ladles are definitely more deadly than I gave them credit for._

"There will be no violence in my house, thank you very much!" the Old Woman declared. "I'd like to have it still standing tomorrow morning!"

Garp's protest didn't get very far. "But I-" A potato peeler collided with his head.

"I said no!" the Old Woman ordered. "Don't even think about it brat!" _She just called Gramps brat. Just how old is she?_

"Hag WItch," Lilith warned, "Please don't."

"Don't what?! It's my own home! I'll do what I want!" Somehow, and without me fully understanding exactly how it happened. The Old Woman started chasing Gramps around the island. I felt like some law of nature was being broken. Gramps did the chasing.

"Does this mean that the Old Woman is scarier than Gramps?" Sabo asked, trying to let that sink in. Clearly he was just as shocked as I was.

"She's a thousand times worse," Lilith confirmed, nodding wisely.

"I think she's gotten crazier since last time I was here," Shanks decided.

"Oh yeah," Lilith confirmed, "She's fully senile now."

"More violent too," Gracie agreed. "And that's always been saying something."

"It was bad enough when we were growing up," Smoker muttered. "Now it's just not fair."

"You see why I call her Hag Witch now, right?" Lilith asked. "Old Woman doesn't cover it. She's evil."

I don't think anyone here disagreed. We just sat in silent awe for a few more moments. Then I realized Lilith was eating my food. Needless to say, chaos ensued. With the Old - with the Hag Witch gone there was no longer a need to worry about manners. The food disappeared much faster.

It was one of the best meals I'd had in what felt like years. Although, truth be told, it was probably only about a month since I'd had a meal this good. Impel Down wasn't exactly known for its cuisine. Or its companionship. That made a difference too. I glanced at Lilith out of the corner of my eye. _Yeah, this is much better than prison._


	55. Sleep, or Lack Thereof

-Gracie POV-

"Hey, Lilith?" I asked as dinner was winding down, "About that thing with-" She was asleep. Not face planted in her food, I'd never let her live that down, but leaning back in her chair, head lolling over the too-short headrest, completely out of it and dead to the world. "Never mind then," I decided, "I'll just have to talk to you later."

"What were you hoping to talk about?" Law asked.

"Oh nothing!" I tried to sound casual but ended up sounding more like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't look him in the eye. "Noting major! See you tomorrow morning!" and I kind of ran away after that. _It's really difficult to lie to hot people, nearly impossible really. At least if you're me. Best if I just get out of here before he can ask more questions._

* * *

-Law POV-

That was interesting. Miss Gracie didn't try to keep secrets from me. She had always been honest, almost brutally honest so, about her past and her feelings. But now I ask her such a simple question and she starts avoiding me. I really wanted to know what it was she wanted to talk to Lilith about now. I glanced at Lilith. _No, she wouldn't know what's bugging Miss Gracie, not yet anyway. I'll have to ask Miss Gracie herself if I want an answer._ I nodded to myself and went to bed. I'd been given a very nice room even if I did have to share. The books were interesting and Miss Gracie had said I was free to read them.

* * *

-Lilith POV- -Dreamscape-

_I was running and I didn't know what from. Something was after me though. I kept tripping and I couldn't seem to transform and I didn't know why. I glanced over my shoulder to see something moving through the bushes behind me. I tried to increase my pace but the thing just started moving faster to match me, constantly closing the gap._

_Suddenly I collided with something because I was too busy paying attention to things behind me. Akainu loomed over me - eyes glowing red like magma, taller than he actually was in real life, broad shouldered and fist pulling back for a punch. But I couldn't move. I thought he was going to kill me._

_The fist moved towards me slowly and then all of a sudden Ace was in the way - a fist through his chest. I screamed but it did nothing. Akainu disappeared and Ace fell forward, collapsing into my arms. He was dead. I was screaming for him to wake up and he didn't move. I scrambled back, afraid. Ace couldn't be dead, right? He promised me! I was still moving away but tripped over something and fell. I didn't want to look but I did it anyway. Gracie was dead too. Eyes open and staring. Suddenly everyone was here. And they were all dead. Sabo had a massive gap in his chest. Gecko-chan had starved to death, nothing but bits of bone and skin and his ever present rings on his fingers. Dad had a sword through his stomach and blood trailing from his mouth. Luffy's head was on a pike and I couldn't see the rest of him. Doffy was so filled with arrows I could only recognize him by his coat, red now because of the blood. The Hag Witch had been hung. Uncle Smokey executed as a traitor. Iva and Inazuma. Marco. Kuma. Mihawk. Whitebeard. Dragon. And most horribly, taking centre stage amidst the carnage, was my mom. Brains splattered as they must have been before she was found. Gaping hole in her head. Still-fresh tears on her too-pale cheeks. Gun on the floor beside her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to face me. "We loved you. This is your fault." _

I bolted awake, flailing wildly and falling to the ground with a bang. I put a hand over my chest and felt my heart beating at a million miles an hour. I wasn't getting enough air. That was the first time I'd had a nightmare since the War. When I was unconscious I was lucky enough not to dream - I'd been too exhausted. Then Doc had given me some decent tranques and I'd caught a few hours. Somehow, I hadn't had any nightmares last night but… I guess I broke my streak. It wasn't so bad really. I've been putting up with nightmares since I was a little girl and they're not that dangerous. Disturbing, sure, and it freaked me out for a while even once I woke up but I knew nothing that happened in my dreams was real. Unlike Gracie, I never saw the future. Nobody was going to die. Not while I was still alive. Not again anyway. Never again.

I'd finally managed to slow my heartbeat to a somewhat tolerable pace. Getting my bearings I realized I was on the floor in the dining room, sprawled over an upturned chair and flat on my ass. _I must've fallen asleep… at the dinner table… huh. What a very Ace thing to do._ Somehow the thought squeezed at my heart. The dreams with dead people in them were the worst. And hey were bad when my mom was there, always. I clutched at my chest. Even though I'd calmed down I was still upset. I sighed._ There's no way I'm going back to sleep tonight. I don't want to repeat that experience any time soon._

Going to the kitchen I checked the time. My grandfather had put that clock there - not that I'd ever met the guy - so I had to stand on tip-toe to read it. 11:46. Apparently I'd only gotten a few brief hours of sleep. _I've had worse. And I'm not risking it. What to do until morning?_

I went to the one room in the house I knew no one would be sleeping in.

* * *

-Ace POV-

I woke up when something fell over downstairs, a loud band echoing through the house. I was apparently the only one to wake up. Sabo was still asleep. I was glad. The bandages were still on but Law said he was recovering surprisingly quickly which was good. I still felt a little bit guilty but I knew better than to blame myself. I'd been asleep at the time so there was nothing I could have done. I rolled over. Luffy had been taken by Hancock. I wondered where he was now. Had he met up with his nakama yet? I knew he was probably safe but I couldn't help but worry. Luffy had a habit of getting himself in trouble.

I couldn't seem to go back to sleep. Something was bugging me. So I might as well get something to eat. _You never know, it might just be my stomach._ But on the way to the kitchen, I heard something. Singing. I identified it as Lilith's voice, coming from a part of the house I hadn't actually been. The building was small enough that Gracie never needed to give us a tour. Curious, I followed the voice - I hadn't been that hungry anyway. It was an incredibly sad song.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Standing In the doorway, realized it wasn't Lilith singing, despite the fact that the voice sounded identical. She was sitting on a still made bed, back to me, legs pulled up to her chest completely silent and just listening. Instantly I flashed back to when she was sitting in front of her mother's grave. She looked the same.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do_** (*)**

The song stopped when Lilith reached out her hand. Apparently it was a recording on a Tone Dial from Sky Island. I guessed it was from her mother by the way she listened. Lilith wouldn't care about recording her own voice like that.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lilith asked. Her voice sounded a little bit weak, like she hadn't been using it recently. And sad. Very sad.

"No, I was already awake," I informed her. "Why are you up?"

"No reason," she said. It was obviously a lie. She sighed, knowing I'd see through her and decided to tell the truth instead. "It was just a dream," she dismissed, "I don't need much sleep anyway."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

Lilith wasn't usually one to talk about her problems, but it would probably be good for her if she did. She always kept things so bottled up. Sure enough, "No," was the only answer I got. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Inspecting the room, I saw that it was mostly neat but dusty and unused. Small glass figurines lined the windowsill and some of the shelves. Windchimes hung inside the window, clearly just for decoration. Even in the dark I could see the main decorations though. There were pictures on the all walls, covering the space not occupied by shelves or windows. Lilith as a little girl, arm over a young Gracie's shoulder and grinning at the camera. A redheaded baby in the lap of a beautiful, green eyed woman, sitting next to the Hag Witch (who looked exactly the same back then as she did now). Lilith showing off some missing teeth as she grew older. Smoker smiling (wait, he knew how to smile?) with a young Lilith on his shoulders. "This was my mom's room," Lilith informed me after a while. "Nothing's changed... Nothing but me anyway." I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just stayed silent. Lilith paused as if waiting for an answer but then kept talking. "I don't fit here anymore," she confessed sadly. "I grew up here, and there were so many times I wanted to come back but… I know now that I won't end up staying here. I've outgrown my own home. Kind of stupid right?"

"It's not stupid." _Why did Lilith always think her emotions were stupid? She's one of the smartest people I know._ "Everyone misses home sometimes." A smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I remembered how crazy we used to drive Dadan when Luffy Sabo and I were little. "It's not a bad thing."

Lilith let out a puff of air and lay on her back, hands folded over her stomach and staring at the ceiling. "What am I going to do now?" she asked. I don't think the question was directed at me. "I've done everything I ever wanted. And I'm not satisfied."

"Akainu's still alive," I told her, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Lilith shrugged into the bed. "I told you from the beginning: I wanted to destroy him, not kill him. If he's alive that means he had to live knowing what he lost. And that I took it from him. I know what that feels like. He deserves every second of it."

"He could come after you," I realized. "You could be in danger."

"I don't mind," Lilith informed me. "I've never had the greatest sense of self-preservation and all."

I frowned. "You know I hate it when you put yourself in danger. It's reckless," I told her.

Lilith propped herself up on her elbows and turned to look at me. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm reckless?" she asked. "Me? Who was it again who went after Teach on their own without even knowing what Devil Fruit he'd eaten?"

I winced. "That…"

"I didn't even know you were missing until your vivre card started burning. You know I don't handle that kind of thing well." Yeah, I remember her borrowing a den den mushi before she went anywhere one time. Whoever was on the other end got a serious tongue lashing and a promise of a real beating later. Lilith didn't like it when her friends were in danger.

I frowned in realization. "When did you realize that I got caught?" I asked. "I was in prison for like, a week. I'm surprised you didn't just bust in from day one."

"I was scheming," Lilith dismissed. "Planning for Marineford."

"Then why did you break into Impel Down?" I asked, "If you were prepared for a fight, why risk yourself going in alone?"

"Why risk thousands of lives at the War of the Best when I could just risk mine?" Lilith replied coolly. Clearly she'd thought this through. But it wasn't an equation. It didn't balance out like that.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it when you intentionally charge headfirst into danger," I decided petulantly.

"This from the one who I was trying to rescue," she countered. "You don't seem to have realized just how much you managed to scare me. I thought you might die. It's not a very cheerful feeling you know."

I hadn't realized she would feel the same way. "Lilith, I-"

"Why are you awake?!" a voice hissed behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning I realized it was just Gracie. Granted she was hunched over, had some serious bed-head and was glaring at me in a way I didn't know she could but Gracie seemed generally harmless. "It's the middle of the night. Sleep," she ordered dangerously.

"Sorry," Lilith whispered nervously. _Why's she nervous? It's just Gracie._ "Please don't do anything evil to me for waking you up," she begged.

"Meh," Gracie decided grouchily, "I'll think about it. Go to sleep."

"I promise I'll be quiet," Lilith promised. She nodded eagerly. _Is she seriously afraid of what Gracie's going to do to her? This is Lilith we're talking about here!_ "I won't disturb you anymore."

Gracie narrowed her eyes. Turning slightly she faced a picture frame, reflecting the faint light from the kitchen. For a second or two her eyes glowed white, temporarily blinding me with the light. "You'll be fine," Gracie announced, returning to herself, "Go to sleep. I get the feeling we won't be getting much anytime soon."

"Anything more specific," Lilith asked, suddenly all business.

Gracie shrugged. "Nope," she decided, "And I'm not checking now. Got to sleep. Let me go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Gracie," Lilith said, smiling slightly. I imagine it had been a long time since she had been able to say that in person. "See you in the morning."

"I'm sorry we disturbed you," I apologized, bowing.

Gracie wandered off back from whence she came muttering something about hot butlers and narcoleptic insomniac D's as Lilith and I watched her go. Mildly I wondered just what she was talking about but I was too tired to worry about it. I decided to just go back to bed before I had a narcolepsy attack.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Ace went back to sleep. In my bed. I don't think he realized it was my bed he was borrowing. After Gracie left - I was still hoping to escape her revenge for disturbing her sleep, even against the odds - Ace's brain seemed to shut down and he stumbled back to my room. I was unsurprised to find Sabo and Bonnie already sleeping there - both on the floor - because of the lack of space in the house. Ace face planted on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers or anything and instantly passed out. I looked around. There wasn't much floor space left, but I wanted to sleep in my own room for the first time in ten years. I looked down at Ace, debating.

_There's probably some sort of social convention against it but… It's not like he's a pervert or anything. Ace is harmless. Besides, I'm fucking tired._ So I pulled up the covers - the ones not completely pinned under Ace's body - and shuffled under as quietly as I could. It was warm, nicely so. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes glued themselves shut. I don't think I'd felt quite so safe for a good long time. I'd almost forgotten how nice it was.

* * *

-Shanks POV- -Next Morning-

"You think we should wake them?" I asked. Lilith and Ace were both sleeping on the same bed when I checked on them earlier. It was clear that nothing had happened though. They were both fully dressed - by their standards seeing as Ace never wore a shirt and Lilith's shorts could be considered practically bikini bottoms - and on opposite sides of the covers. Ace was face planted with his feet hanging off the bottom of the bed and Lilith was hugging the pillow to her chest more than she was resting her head on it.

"Let them sleep," Gracie ordered, nose in a leather bound volume marked _'Logbook'_ in golden lettering. "I've got a feeling something's coming up soon. Lilith's going to be right in the middle of it… again."

"Is this a good feeling?" I asked, turning away from Lilith and Ace's sleeping forms to frown at the girl, "Or should I be worried?"

Gracie shrugged, still not looking up from her book. "It's just that something's going to happen. It's vaguely bad but mostly good as far as I can tell, which I honestly know isn't very specific but it's all you're getting out of me right now."

"So you only get vague feelings?" I asked, frowning. "I was under the impression you could predict the future more accurately than that."

"I can, I'm just too busy at the moment," Gracie dismissed. She glanced up from her book briefly and then back to the page. "We'll find out sometime this afternoon so it doesn't really matter anyway. I've learned it's not always a good thing to know what's coming. While it is my job to stick my nose into things, sometimes doing that messes things up. It's best to just let this be. They need sleep… and I kind of want to hear their reactions when they wake up." A smile crept onto her lips.

"You're pretty smart for your age aren't you?" I asked amused. Gracie clearly knew what she was talking about but hadn't lost her sense of humor. That wasn't an easy thing to do in this world. Gracie didn't respond. She'd gotten sucked into her book too firmly. I let the conversation die. There was something else I had to talk about.

* * *

-Smoker / Uncle Smokey POV-

It was weird. Super weird. Red Haired was just walking around the house, completely at home and - perhaps just as strange - I was perfectly okay with it. After all those years in the Marines I thought I'd have some sort of aversion to this - some kind of deep, buried instinct that wouldn't let me rest easily under the same roof - but there was nothing. Red Haired seemed on okay guy and he was clearly planning on acting as a proper father to Lilith. Millie had loved him and Lilith was newly in love with having a father. The only reason I could find to dislike the guy was he was encouraging my niece to continue pirating but in all honesty, at this point it was kind of too late to worry about that. Anyone could see that he had no intention of hurting anyone, but…

I frowned. He was sitting in the armchair across from me in the living room, having some sort of conversation with Gracie and making it seem perfectly natural. I was still staring at him thoughtfully, not even trying to hide it. "You know if you ever hurt my niece I'll kill you, but aside from that you seem okay," I decided out loud.

Red Haired looked up. "I take that as a compliment coming from Lilith's uncle," he replied honestly. "And I have no intention of letting her get hurt."

I nodded. "Well good luck," I told him, "She's far too reckless, trying to do everything on her own and never listens, even when you're just trying to help her."

Red Haired smiled to himself. "I am sorry to have missed her childhood," he admitted, "I get the feeling Lilith was a handful as a kid. That would have been entertaining."

"You have no idea," I told him. Somehow the conversation became me explaining what the Brat Races were and how much trouble they caused. Shanks just laughed.

* * *

**(*) When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Only part of the song (Ace came in at the middle and Lilith paused it after.) but you get the idea. I will use songs or parts of songs from time to time but this story is still mostly plott and not about people singing. The songs are just something I'm adding to help me make my point from time to time. From now on I'll just give you the song and artist so you don't have to read and I don't have to type these long footnotes anymore.**


	56. Races of Varying Importance

-Ace POV-

It was warm and I was comfortable. I was reluctant of course to admit that I was awake and refused to open my eyes just yet, although I could feel sunlight streaming in through the window. _Maybe if I pretend I'm still asleep then I won't have to get up just yet_. I rolled over. There was something warm there. I cracked an eyelid to see what it was. Red. _Fuuuuu- Why is Lilith so close?! Why is she in my bed?! What just - what?!_ Unsurprisingly, my questions went unanswered.

I froze up. This was kind of like yesterday morning. That time Lilith had just kind of woken up on her own but his time… Lilith looked completely at home. I couldn't see her moving anytime soon. It was then of course that LIlith rolled over, releasing the pillow and latching onto my waist instead. … _There is absolutely no way I'm moving anytime soon is there? I'm trapped._

* * *

-Gracie POV-

Okay. I know I said let them sleep, but this was ridiculous. It was noon already. Granted they had been awake at the middle of the night but still. Noon. Healthy people don't sleep that long. I don't care if they're D's or not, I'm waking them up! Mostly because I've finished reading Law's log book and I'm really bored now. I don't want to bug Law and Sabo's injured so he's not fair game. I suppose I could torture Old Man Smokey but I think he's been through enough stress for now what with everything Lilith's put him through recently. (See? I can be merciful when I want to.)

I open the door nice and quiet and what to I see? Ace is a very scared man-pillow and Lilith is being a cuddle whore. It took all my self-control not to just burst out laughing. Ace mouthed the words 'help me' and I smiled. These two woke me up last night. Granted, it wasn't because they were being noise but because they were crossing into dangerous territory without supervision again. Sure, I probably could have provided supervision since I was awake but… they woke me up. Regardless of their intentions an Lilith's request that I not do anything evil to her… that was unforgivable.

I smirked. Putting two fingers to my lips I let out an ear-piercing whistle. It had been a while since I last used that signal, but I was sure Lilith would remember. Sure enough, the instant Lilith heard that sound she bolted upright.

"Three-Two-One-GO!" she shouted and scrambled out of bed, Ace's hand in hers. _Well, apparently he's participating too. That's good. It would be no fun with just the two of us._

"What? WHat's going on?" Ace shouted. "Gracie, what did you do?!"

"BRAT RACE!" Lilith shouted excitedly.

We were already downstairs and in bounding through the living room. Lilith jumped right over the chair her dad was sitting in, laughing. I grabbed Law's hat off his head. "If you want it back you've got to race too!" I shouted, halfway through the door.

"What are we doing?!" Ace shouted, right behind me.

"Brat Race!" I explained. That was all the explanation we needed. Lilith grabbed Sabo's arm, he was returning to the house with armsful of groceries, and he dropped what he was carrying. "C'mon, Sabo!" she ordered, "It's a race!"

"No Devil Fruit powers!" I ordered, just in time to prevent Law from using 'room' to get his hat back. "Winner takes all!"

"Why did you drag my hat into this?!" Law demanded. I thought for a moment he might be angry at me, something I really didn't want, but when he passed me he was grinning. Sure, it was a bit of an evil grin, but this was Law we're talking about. I'd be worried if he wasn't being at least a little bit sinister.

I laughed. "If I didn't you wouldn't race!" I explained simply.

"Incoming Wilkins!" Lilith shouted excitedly. Sure enough, we were coming up on Old Man Wilkins's liquor store.

"Don't even think about starting this again, you brats!" he shouted, bursting open his doors with so much force that the glass window broke. That hadn't happened in years. I always thought it was good for him to blow off steam from time to time. "I'm not going easy on you this time!"

"Should we stop?!" Sabo asked. He wasn't racing so much as keeping pace on account of his injuries but I decided to let him off this once. Next time though… if he slacked off there would be hell to pay. The Brat Races were something of a sacred childhood exercise of ours. Everyone had to participate properly.

"Of course not!" Lilith shouted happily. "Just try and stop us you geezer!" she taunted.

"That's it!" Old Man Wilkins threatened, "You're dead!"

"Oi, he seems serious," Ace realized, "Are you sure it's okay to knock over someone so old?!"

"Old Man Wilkens used to be called 'Willie the Drunken Warrior'! You hold back and you'll break something!" I warned him, laughing.

"Seriously?" Law asked, staring at me like I was crazy. I just grinned.

Lilith was in first, meaning Old Man Wilkins would be after her first. She jumped into the air, using Haki, and would have passed over his head if he hadn't snatched her ankle. Lilith had only time to let out a small 'wah!' before she smashed head-first into the ground, leaving a face-shaped crater. Lilith kicked out at him wildly and succeeded in connecting to Old Man Wilkins's knuckles, making him let go. Ace and Sabo had dashed past in time to take advantage of Lilith's distraction and put her in third, Ace in the lead. I slid through Old Man Wilkins's knees just in time to avoid him trying to hammer down on me with his fist and Law dodged around, running on the walls for a second there.

"this is insane!" he shouted.

"But its great training!" I replied happily. Lilith and I had done this thousands of times as kids, sometimes even with handicaps. Most of the other kids on the island would join in, not that there were any left here anymore, and it became something of Alam's daily sport. "Come on! Up next is Smithers!"

"Don't tell me, he's someone important too?!" Law guessed.

"They called him the Black Smith in his heyday!" Lilith answered for me. "He's great! Yo, Smithers! We're ba~ack!"

"You idiot don't warn them we're coming!" Ace complained.

"You're missing the point!" Lilith argued, "The Brat Races aren't a race!"

"They're a competition!" I finished for her. We'd said it all the time as kids. It had always been a competition.

"YOU BRATS!" Smithers shouted, "JUST TRY IT!" He had a gigantic metal hammer in his hands.

Lilith and I just laughed. The boys looked like their eyes would pop out of their heads but they kept running. It was a good call. If they stopped, Smithers would just hunt them down. We raced the entire island. While it usually took only ten minutes at a walk, the Race took a full fifteen. We kept getting stopped by aged warriors. Willie the Drunken warrior. The Black Smith. Blood Candy Kate. Like I said before, when a big-name wanted to retire there weren't many places they could go. Gatekeeper was last and, as usual, he was the hardest, knocking over a few trees with his spear and tearing up the ground, but in the end Lilith won by a hair, followed by Ace, Law, me and Sabo in that order. We all collapsed onto the grass laughing.

I held Law's hat back out to him. He took it and clasped it to his chest with one hand for a moment, panting to regain his breath. "This is what your childhood was like?" he asked.

I laughed. "Oh you have no idea," I told him. "You should see what happens when we try to get past the Old Woman."

He sat up and started at me. "You really are insane," he decided finally.

I just grinned. "Yeah, but it's more fun this way!"

* * *

-Ace POV-

"Hey, Lilith?" I asked, "We're headed back to get some food, you coming?" I asked. The Brat Race had stopped, by unanimous consent, just beyond the Gatekeeper's patrol ground.

Lilith glanced at me and went back to staring at the sky. "In a minute," she decided, "I want to sit here a minute longer." She rolled upright, facing the ocean. I looked too and, for the first time, realized just what it meant to live in the Calm Belt. There was a sharp divide in the sea on the horizon. On our side, everything was fully flat. Not even a ripple across the surface stirred the ocean. It was unnaturally still. On the other side, there was the wind and the currents. Everything was in constant motion and constantly changing. Waves came and went in the blink of an eye. "I used to sit here as a kid," Lilith told me suddenly, "I'd stare out at the moving waters and wonder what it was like to be over there. What the wind felt like. Whether sea spray really kicked up rainbows like everyone said." She smiled to herself. "It's a great feeling, isn't it, knowing what it's like?"

"Yeah," I decided, "Yeah it is. The ocean is really incredible."

Lilith grinned up at me and held out a hand, "Help me up," she ordered as I pulled her to her feet. "If we don't hurry they'll have breakfast without us. Or is it brunch right now? I don't know. I could definitely use food though."

Now that was something I could agree with wholeheartedly. Or did it count as wholestomacheldy in this case? Was that even a word? I shrugged. It didn't really matter as long as I could eat soon anyway.

-Shanks POV-

"Hey, Shanks," Gracie said, bouncing up to me happily, "What are you doing?"

"Not much," I replied honestly, "Waiting for Lilith to get back I suppose. Where is she?"

"Don't worry, Sabo's on Operation-Stalk-the-Lovebirds so we're clear," she dismissed.

"Is that really what you're calling it?" Law asked. I wasn't sure when he had ben included in the plan but he had apparently and I didn't mind. He seemed to get along well with the others just as well. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't think the way this younger generation interacted was amusing.

"Yes, that's what we're calling it," Gracie informed him, nodding, "No point in lying to ourselves about it. That's basically what we're doing."

"True, but couldn't you be a little bit more discreet about it?" Law asked. I don't think he realized he was talking to a girl dressed entirely in a white so blinding - and miraculously still clean after a race around the island - that it could have blended in on the polar icecaps.

"I am not a discreet sort of person," Gracie decided. "C'mon, we should get food going before the D's get back. Oh! And Shanks," she paused in the doorway to the kitchen, facing me over her shoulder, "Millie's a two minute walk that way," she pointed. "You can't miss her!" And she disappeared into the kitchen. Law followed her. For a moment I wondered what exactly he was doing in the kitchen but decided he just wanted to be near Gracie and dismissed it.

_Millie's grave, huh?_ I hadn't thought about that. I'd been so busy thinking about Lilith I'd almost forgotten what had happened to her mother. I felt a bit guilty about that. Then again, Millie wouldn't have wanted anyone worrying about her. She was just like that. Had been like that I suppose. I started walking. To the East, huh? Millie was born in East Blue. It was a nice thought to think she was facing her first home, but I knew better. She was still home, especially now that this was Lilith's home again too.

Even if my daughter didn't choose to stay here and instead keep adventuring - something that seemed likely - she would still have a home to go back to. I was glad for that. It was time for me to visit the woman I loved for the first time in nearly twenty years. I smiled to myself. It was silly to be nervous now. I was a great pirate after all. Great pirates didn't get nervous.

* * *

-Law POV-

Miss Gracie fell back slightly and dropped the milk carton in her hands, it spilled across the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked, by her side in an instant.

Her eyes were white and glowing. It looked as if a vision had latched onto her by surprise. Was that even possible? "Uh, Law," she requested uncertainty, could you get me something shiny please?" she asked, looking past me slightly. "It seems something important is happening."

I looked around, panicked for a moment and then felt like hitting myself in the head, not that I'd ever do something so undignified. Drawing my nauchandi from its sheath and holding it in front of her, I breathed a sigh of relief as Miss Gracie's eyes locked onto it. "Thanks," she mumbled, eyes glued to the blade. I was glad that the reflection was enough for her. When she dropped the milk like that I'd panicked for a moment, afraid she'd been hurt somehow. i was surprised to realize two things: first that I was concerned for Miss Gracie's safety more than I should be and second that milk was seeping into my pants at the knees were I was kneeling at Miss Gracie's side.

Using 'room' I replaced all the milk into the carton. I didn't even have to worry about anything from the floor getting in it. My powers were so convenient for this kind of thing, although I usually used them to chop up and rearrange my enemies. That was a much more entertaining use of my abilities, and much more important in my opinion. But if I knew anything about Miss Gracie she would have felt guilty for spilling the milk.

_Wait, did I really just think that? _ Yes, I was willing to admit that i cared about more than I should but… this was very unwise. I watched her as Miss Gracie started into my nauchandi. I was oddly proud that she was using my weapon. This was very bad. I was Captain of the Heart Pirates. I had ambitions greater than this. But Miss Gracie… I'm already unwilling to leave her behind. _How could this have happened so fast?! _And, more importantly: _What do I do now?_

"Law?" MIss Gracie looked up at me from the floor, still holding my nauchandi. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried. "Where's Lilith?" she asked urgently. "We've got to act now, right now, or we'll be too late!" She got to her feet, handing back my nauchandi reverently and sprinting for the doors.

I stood for a moment, frozen. Was I supposed to chase after her or let her go? Somehow this felt like a more important decision than it was. I shook my head and followed Miss Gracie for the doors. She might need my help if something important was happening. I didn't like the sound of this 'we'll be too late' business.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Repeat that again?" I requested of Gracie. Ace and I had been on our way to get food when Gracie ran up to me and started spouting what I knew wasn't nonsense but felt incredibly impossible.

"You heard me right," she repeated, resting her hands on her knees. She must have sprinted all out to get here. "Fishman Island is being claimed, like, right now. If nothing is done, Big Mam will have control within the day. You know what that will mean, don't you?"

"Well fuck that!" I shouted, storming over to the edge of the island. "Big Mam - that's better than that asshole Kaido - I can work with this. Someone inform Jinbe that I want him to stay here and wait for instructions - I'll be needing his help with this! I'm going on ahead! Someone tell my dad and Uncle Smokey where I'm going or they'll worry!"

And I jumped. Transforming to my Harpie form, I flew over the surface of the water for a moment, gliding across it until I reached the Grand Line. Midair I transformed again from Harpie to Dryad form and shot across the water as my feet touched. It was the fastest way to get anywhere. It took me all of five minutes to cover the distance between Alam Island and Shabondy Archipelago. Once there I briefly landed on the ground for a moment - just long enough to transform into my new - and still slightly untested - Mermaid form and jump in head first. Mermaids were supposed to be the fastest things in the sea. Judging by how fast I was going, that was probably accurate. The distance between the surface and Fishman Island - usually a few hours depending on how many Sea Kings and such I had to avoid - took only a minute. All in all I'd made the crossing in six minutes, four seconds.

Breaking through the outer an inner bubbles - not bothering for permission to enter from the main entrance since that would take too long - I shout through like a bullet. Entering the waters of the main island I was surprised to find that the current was as strong as it was but a minor adjustment fixed that. Being a Mermaid was really useful. I appeared just in time to interrupt a meeting between what looked like a lion with an afro, someone from the longfoot tribe dressed as a pink egg with a teacup on his head and the Minister of the Left, whom I'd met before.

Needless to say they were very surprised to see a red-tailed mermaid appear out of nowhere. Glancing down, I realized that my white shirt - which I'd been forced to borrow from Gracie - which was already too small around the chest area was now soaked through and clearly showed that I was wearing a black lacy bra. _Meh. None of them are perverts. I'm fine with it. _"Why hello gentlemen," I said, "This is the correct place to join negotiations for Fishman Island, right?" I asked politely, "What have I missed?"

"Oh? Eh! Lilith-kun?!" the catfish merman apparently remembered me. "What are you doing here?!" Last time I'd been here I'd gotten a little drunk and gotten into a fight with Thatch that - well, it ended badly. So I understood his alarm.

"Isn't it obvious? I want Fishman Island as my territory too." It was the only way to keep it out of the hands of Big Mam and there was no way I was letting her near these people. It wasn't like I couldn't manage a little territory here and there anyway. I had plenty of time on my hands. "So, logically, I came in person."

"You can't just walk in like that! Girr!" The lion guy said. He lifted his glasses. _Oh no! He's kind of cute when he does that! I must not hug him! It would be super weird to hug one of Big Mam's subordinates in the middle of negotiations! _"This is a private negotiation!" I decided that his name would be Cuddles. I thought it suited him.

"Now, now, calm down Pekoms," the longfoot-egg-teacup guy said. "Bon to meet you you half-boiled pirate girl. I'm Baron Tomago-soir."

I was pretty sure half-boiled was supposed to be an insult to my lack of experience but I shrugged it off. I wasn't here to pick a fight and I had plenty of experience. It was to my credit that nobody had ever heard of my deals - even without my name being mentioned. I also decided that his name would be Tommy. Tomago sounded stupid. Who named their child 'Egg' anyway? "Nice to meet you too," I greeted, nodding politely. "I take it you two are here to represent Big Mam?"

"That would be correct," Tommy agreed. "And I take it you represent the competition for Fishman Island?"

I smiled. "You could say that." I'd had six minutes and four seconds to plan on the way here. I was prepared. The likelihood of this going in my favor was high. I was young, but I was good at getting what I wanted, especially from people who thought they were better than me. Big Mam was one of the Four Emperors so I knew I couldn't take her lightly, but that didn't mean I had anything to worry about either. "If all concerned parties are present should we get started?" I asked, looking around. _This is going to be fun!_


	57. Negotiations

-Lilith POV-

"Why would we negotiate with you? Girr!" _Don't hug Cuddles_. I was going to have to remind myself of that a lot. Especially since I'd seen his eyes. He just looked so cuddly…

"Surely you don't have a problem negotiation with a great pirate woman?" I asked innocently. "I would think the crew of Charlotte Lingling would be the last place to find sexists. You should know that women can be just as dangerous as men." I spoke calmly but allowed some of my irritation to show on my face. This wouldn't work if he thought he could push me around. I had to let him know he couldn't. I met Cuddle's eyes - behind his sun glasses thankfully - and stared him down. I've ben staring people down since before I could speak. Needless to say, he lost.

A den den mushi went off. Judging by its appearance, the person on the other end of the line was almost certainly Big Mam herself. I grinned. _This will make things easier for me. It can be difficult to manipulate people through a middleman, especially when the third party isn't involved. _Big Mam was probably still on Whole Cake Island. There was no way to negotiate with her directly without the use of a den den mushi, and she had even called first. That meant she was impatient. On the plus side: she was probably hungry. People make bad choices when they're hungry and be easier to manipulate. On the minus side: she was hungry. She would be irrational and quite possibly more irritable. Then again, I was good at dealing with irrational, hungry people. Luffy being just one example.

"It must be Mama! Grr!" Cuddles realized, staring at the den den mushi and sweating. "She must be getting impatient."

"B-Big Mam is calling in person?" the Minister of the Left realized. He seemed intimidated. I didn't blame him. Most people weren't comfortable dealing with the Four Emperors. I wasn't one of them though. It would be weird to be afraid of my dad or Whitebeard. I didn't see the point.

I realized the den den mushi was still ringing. "Well, are you guys just going to let it ring?" I demanded of Tommy and Cuddles, "She's a very important person. I doubt she likes to be kept waiting." I smirked. Most pirates had issues with patience, myself included. I strongly doubted that Tommy and Cuddles would want to keep their boss waiting like this for very long. They walked over and stood in front of it nervously.

"Hey, Pekoms," Tommy said, nudging his partner.

"Why don't you pick it up? Grr! I don't wanna get yelled at!" Cuddles protested. They were both sweating. It was pathetic to be afraid of their own boss. I transformed to my human form - waddling on a Mermaid tail was undignified - marched over and picked up the den den mushi. "Hello?" I asked politely.

"Hey!" the two henchmen protested. I just ignored them. If they were afraid of Big Mam then they should be afraid of me too. Especially because I was right here, much more likely to do something to them than someone on the other end of a den den mushi.

"Is this Big Mam?" I continued. We all knew it was, but I wanted to be polite. Tommy and Cuddles were pulling on my shirt shouting 'Hey' repetitively but I continued to ignore them. They weren't perverts and they weren't worth my notice. Then again… if they ripped Gracie's shirt there would be hell to pay. I kicked them away gently.

"You're not Tamago, are you? Nor Pekoms?" Big Mam had an ugly voice to match her ugly den den mushi. I was unsurprised. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilith D. LeRoux-Rosamond," I said. It was my name after all. I liked having a name, even if it was a mouthful and not very catchy, it matched who I was. I liked having a full one - a complete one. Especially now that it mattered. "Nice to meet you." It was always good to be polite when you wanted something. Either that or kick them in the balls but I don't think that would work in this situation for multiple reasons so I went with my first option.

"Lilith D?" she asked. There was a pause. I thought I head dripping acid but it was hard to tell over the den den mushi and I didn't really care either way. "You're the girl from Marineford. Now I remember! You raised hell there just the other day!" she said, finally recognizing me.

"Yes, well, I'm flattered that you've heard of me," I said. I really didn't give a flying fuck but whatever. "You want Fishman Island right? Well I'm afraid I do too so we're at something of an impasse at the moment."

"An impasse? I don't like the sound of that," Big Mam's voice grew dark and threatening. I felt unthreatened - quite the opposite in fact. "Why don't you just give me what I want, girlie?" This was going exactly the way I wanted.

I grinned. "I'm not asking your for a compromise," I said simply, "I'm asking you to give me Fishman Island. For a price of course - something I'm willing to give you instead. Something I think you'll want more." Everyone knew what Big Mam's weakness was. It made her easy to exploit if there was something you wanted. "Have you ever heard of Blood Candy Kate?" I asked.

That certainly got her attention. The den den mushi's eyes flew wide for a moment then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing," Big Mam accused, "She's been dead for decades. You can't possibly have any of her candy left after all this time. The temptation would have been too much and it would have ben eaten long ago."

"Well, you're half right," I said. "If any of her candy were left in the world, it would have been consumed long ago. Even just the smell is enough to lure people in - that's how good it is. But Blood Candy Kate isn't dead, just retired for the most part. And I happen to be on good terms with her. In return for Fishman Island, I'll give you one ton of Auntie Katie's - I mean Blood Candy Kate's very best." The slip of the tongue had been intended. It made me seem more like I actually knew her - which I did - and that she was close enough to me that she would make a ton of candy on my behalf. I trusted that Big Mam would make the connection. She may mostly think with her stomach but she had a brain too. She must have some clue how to use it if she was one of the Emperors. You don't get that influential by being stupid.

"I want fifty!" Big Mam demanded.

I wasn't such a pushover. "Five," I said flatly.

"Twenty five!"

"Ten and that's as high as I'll go." It was the number I'd decided upon to begin with anyway. If I'd started at ten I'd end up paying one hundred. This was better. I wasn't an expert haggler - not by my own standards anyway - but I wasn't all that bad either.

"Pirates shouldn't compromise on what they want!" she shouted. "Having said that, hehehehehe, that brat who stood up to me has piqued my interest. Have it your way. Instead of from Fishman Island, I will get my candy out of you! Ten tons, you know where to send it!" I grinned. Victory was sweet. "Lilith D. LeRoux-Rosamond. I know your name now. Come to the New World!"

"Oh trust me," I said happily, "I was already planning on it. Maybe we'll do business some other time - if you're still interested that is."

"Hehehehehe, for Blood Candy Kate's masterpieces, we'll be speaking again soon." The den den mushi went to sleep. I grinned. That was easier than I'd thought. I hung up as well.

Tommy and Cuddles were gaping at me, jaws on the ground. For Tommy, that was quite a feat considering his height. I looked at them and smirked. "You two got a little problem with the way I do business?" I asked casually. They shook their heads. "Good. Would you boys like to wait and take the candy back with you or would you like me to send it over to Whole Cake Island myself? Either way is fine with me."

"Uh, we could take it back with us that would be welcome," Tommy said. He looked nervous.

I smiled at him. "Good, give me a minute, I need to talk to my people for a moment," I requested. "Minister of the Left, could I maybe borrow a den den mushi? And it would be nice if I could talk to King Neptune while I'm here too, get all those little details out of the way. Could you arrange that?"

"Y-Yes, Lilith-san!" he agreed, rushing off. I frowned. _Didn't I used to be Lilith-kun to him? Ah well, whatever. Makes no difference._ I looked up. I'd always liked the way the light moved on Fishman Island. The Sunlight Tree Eve cast beautiful rippling light over the island. It was peaceful and beautiful here. I intended to keep it this way.

For a moment I sat and considered the consequences of what I'd just done. I didn't regret it in the slightest but it would be foolish not to think things through at this point. I'd just claimed territory. It wasn't overly unusual for a pirate to do, especially a strong one. But there was no way to keep this information from the Marines. They would likely know by the end of the day at the very longest that I intended to remain active now that I'd stepped into the light. They just might consider me a threat. Okay, fuck that - they would consider me a threat. Sengoku especially, and that motherfucker was probably still in charge - for now at least.

It would be lazy of me to just protect Fishman Island. All of Whitebeard's previous territory was now up for grabs, probably being fought over right now. I knew people who lived there. Most of them I liked and none of them deserved to have their homes destroyed by that kind of fighting. The only way I could prevent that was… well, to become the next Whitebeard. There was a spot open in the Four Emperors. Whitebeard left some big shoes to fill - you know what I mean, he was as important guy. But I could ask for help and I wasn't afraid to do that anymore. I didn't have to do this on my own. I had help. I could turn to my dad - he probably knew how to be a good Emperor considering. There was no doubt that people would be willing to help me.

_Mom would be proud of me, helping people like this. _I smiled at that. Eighteen years old and still seeking my mom's approval. I was probably supposed to have outgrown that by now. _Well, there are worse things_. What would Uncle Smokey think? Well… he didn't like pirates… but he liked me… I'd ask him in person. Dad would probably be excited. I hoped he would be excited. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone my plan over the phone, just get the candy from Auntie Katie and talk to Jinbe. Otherwise it might be a bit too much of a shock. Plus I kind of wanted to see their faces in person. _I wonder if Gracie's told my dad and Uncle smokey where I went yet? _Thinking about it, I broke into a full grin. They would probably freak.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

"Law? What are you doing here?" I asked. Not that I was complaining about him being here. Far from it. Very far. I just didn't expect him to come after me like that. He was under no obligation to do anything. Speaking of which, "Thanks for lending me your sword or whatever," I remembered, staring at my feet. "I'm sorry for doing that all of a sudden. I know it freaks some people out and when it happens all sudden like that I probably freaked you out or something so -"

"I don't care about that," Law dismissed. I looked up, surprised. "I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. You looked worried."

"Oh! Uh, well, it's fine. Lilith's already got it handled so it's fine now. She's on top of that." _Stupid brain! Start forming coherent sentences or I'll beat you up! _I really shouldn't threaten my own brain because, petulantly, it decided to make me say something… well… "You didn't have to come after me. I'm used to being alone so it's fine." _Wah! Brain! How could you betray me like that! _I didn't like being alone. And that was all over now that Lilith was back. And I couldn't blame anyone for making me like that. I sounded like some sort of antisocial… person! And antisocial person who doesn't like people! That's what an antisocial person is… but still! _Brain, I'm sorry, please start working with me here! Forgive me! _My brain, unsurprisingly, did not respond. I was so busy arguing with myself that I almost missed Law's response. I was glad I didn't.

"You shouldn't have to be alone," he said. I felt all warm and fuzzy at that. "I wanted to come after you, what other reason would I have to be here?" _Oh my god! He just paraphrased that thing I said about my past! That's so sweet! _

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Thanks," I said, "I'm happy." I realized we were just kind of standing there awkwardly in the middle of nowhere. I snapped out of it. "Uh, right! I've got to talk to Jinbe and Old Man Smokey and Shanks!" I remembered. "Lilith will probably call as soon as she has everything figured out so I shout get on top of things at this end too." I started walking and paused, "You don't have to come with me."

Law smiled. _Oh my god he smiled! It doesn't look even a little bit sinister! He looks - just oh my god! I mean - __just oh my god__!_ "I think I'll help you if you don't mind," he offered.

_Absolutely!_ But I mostly managed to play it cool. "That would be great!" Sure I sounded a little enthusiastic but you try not sounding excited about spending time with Law! He's hot! That's it - I officially declare dibs for life. Law's mine. I've got dibs for life bitches! _Dear god I'm turning into Lilith… Maybe I should tone it down on the swearing…_

* * *

-Shanks POV-

When Ace and Sabo came back alone saying something about 'it would be awkward to stick around' I shrugged it off, at least until I noticed that Lilith wasn't here either. What could be so awkward with Gracie, Law and my daugher involved?

"Hey, where's Lilith?" I asked.

Ace looked away. I think he was sensing my protective fatherly rights and knew better than to mess with that. "Well, about that," he said nervously, "Uh, she's not in danger or anything, but, um… Sabo you tell him."

"What? Why?" Sabo protested, "You were there longer! You tell him!"

"I don't care who tells me but someone will tell me exactly where my daughter is within the next ten seconds," I said. I didn't like them avoiding the subject, it just made me more nervous. Sure, Ace said she wasn't in danger but that didn't stop my newfound dad-senses from tingeling. Something was up and Lilith was right in the middle of it and if they didn't start talking in two seconds -

"Calm down, Shanks," Gracice said, coming through the door. "Lilith's fine. If anything she's great."

"Yes but where is she?" I insisted. "They're not telling me where my daughter is." I knew I was probably being overprotective but who wouldn't be where Lilith was involved? She'd been through enough and I had no intention of letting anything bad happened to her again. I wanted to protect her. Which, considering what I knew about Lilith, would be quite a task.

"Fishman Island was about to be accepted as Big Mam's territory. Lilith is interfering," Gracie said simply. "Don't freak out."

"Big Mam?!" I shouted. "What do you mean 'don't freak out'?! What's she going to do?! Big Mam doesn't negotiate very well! What if she's in danger?!"

"She's not," Gracie insisted, raising her voice slightly to be heard. "Lilith will be perfectly fine and she'll probably call any minute."

"Where's a den den mushi?!" I shouted, running to find one. I wasn't sure where they were kept but I'd be damned if I wasn't the first person to answer when it rang.

* * *

-Ace POV-

I sighed a breath of relief. "Well, at least he's not mad anymore," I decided. "He looked ready to cut me in half for a second there."

"Yeah, and you dragged me down with you," Sabo accused. "He was ready to gut me too!"

I winced. "Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized. I didn't want Sabo to be mad at me, I mean, I was still getting used to having my brother back and all.

"Does anyone know where Jinbe is?" Gracie asked, "I'll need to talk to him about something."

"Oh right," I realized, "Fishman Island is in danger. That's his home isn't it? How are we going to tell him?"

"What do you mean the island's in danger?" Gracie demanded, confused. "Lilith's already there by now. Fishman Island is perfectly safe."

"Isn't it asking a lot of her to protect an entire island on her own?" Sabo asked. Apparently he agreed with me.

"It's Lilith we're talking about," Gracie said, "And it's not even like she's got to fight anyone. She's just negotiating."

"Big Mam is still one of the Four Emperors," Law commented, "I'm not convinced it will be that easy."

There was the sound of a den den mushi going off. It was immediately picked up and Shanks's urgent, "Hello?" could be heard throughout the house.

"Hey Dad," Lilith said, "I take it Gracie told you I'm on Fishman Island?"

"What are you doing there? What about Big Mam? Are you okay?" _Wow, he's really getting into this whole 'dad' thing here. I guess it's a good thing. _

"I'm fine, I promise! I wasn't even in danger or anything. Everything's already under control. Can you put Jinbe on? I've got to talk to him. Then I've got to talk to Blood Candy Kate and get a favor." Shanks paused, reluctant to let his daughter off that easily. "Then I'll come home right after, simple as that. I'll be careful. Okay?" Lilith promised.

"Fine, just be careful," Shanks insisted.

The den den mushi grinned. "Sure thing Dad!"

"I take it back," Law said, "Apparently Lilith-ya only needs mere minutes to negotiate with one of the Four Emperors and get what she wants. I shouldn't be surprised at this point."

"Yeah, Lilith's probably fine on her own," I admitted, smiling to myself.

"But we'll help her anyway," Sabo agreed, "Because who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into without us?"

Gracie sighed. "She's a high upkeep friend, I'll give her that."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

It wasn't hard to get Jinbe to get the candy for me. He was perfectly willing to assist in the protection of the island. But, because of the amount of candy he needed to transport, it would take him a day even if he enlisted the help of whale sharks. I had some time to kill.

Smirking I dialad another number on the den den mushi. It rang for a minute before someone picked up on the other end. "Hello, yoi?"

"Marco!" I greeted cheerfully, "How have you been?"

"Lilith?! Are you okay? What happened to Ace and his brothers? WHere did Law take them? Nobody can find them! Nobody can find you! Red Haired isn't answering my calls!"

"Calm your tits, don't be such a mother hen," I teased. "I'm fine, obviously. Ace and Sabo are on my home island laying low and Luffy is with Hancock - don't ask me why but I promise he's safe. Law took them there and he's still there too. Of course nobody can find us, that's the point of laying low. And it kind of figures that my dad isn't answering the phone, thanks for that by the way."

"Oh good, yoi. I'm glad I was right about that. And why are you talking like you're not with the others laying low?" Marco sounded suspicious. He probably knew me too well.

I winced. "I may or may not have done something impulsive," I began.

"Lilith, what did you do yoi?" _Uh-oh, he sounds mad… _

"In my defense, I didn't start this, okay? Big Mam started it," I was about to explain but -

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ATTACKED ONE OF THE FOUR EMPERORS AGAIN!" Marco shouted, "We stopped you with Kaido that one time but I swear! If you-"

"I didn't attack her!" I protested, "There was no fighting!"

The den den mushi's already lazy eyes narrowed. "Why do I not believe you?" Marco asked tiredly.

"Because you're an untrusting person." I explained, "Big Mam was going to take Fishman Island. So I bargained with her a little bit and -"

"Lilith, you didn't." Marco said. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I kind of claimed Fishman Island in my own name instead. A little. By accident."

"..." The den den mushi was glaring patiently. It was a bad sign. When Marco finally spoke he sounded bone tired. "You realize of course that you and your generation will be the death of me, don't you? And, knowing you, you realized afterwards that it's too late to stop there." He sighed again. "Are you going to ask for my help or not?"

"You're the best, Marco, you really are!" I told him.

"Marco, yoi? You're using my actual name," he realized.

"That's my thank-you for helping me figure out who my dad is: I won't call you pineapple, chicken, turkey, flaming-fruit, make reference to eggs, imply that you're gay, tell you to get a haircut, make -"

"I get it, yoi." Marco cut me off. "I get it. That's… very mature of you." He sounded more suspicious than anything.

"Don't get too excited," I told him, "I can still prank you, I just won't call you names anymore."

"I hate you," Marco decided. "Anyway, do you want us to head to Fishman Island and meet up with you or what? I assume you've got a plan by now."

"Yes, yes I do," I said happily. "I've been scheming for at least the past ten minutes. I've got a plan. Despite the impression I may have given, Big Mam won't be a problem."

"What did you bribe her with?" Marco asked curiously. "I know she wouldn't just give up because you called dibs or something like that yoi."

"Candy. Duh."

"I gathered that much but what kind of candy could you possibly have that she would want enough to give up on the island?" he insisted.

I smirked into the speaker. "Well, I call her Auntie Katie, but everyone else calls her Blood Candy Kate and she kind of owes me a favor for mowing her lawn all through my childhood so I called that in."

"You mowed Blood Candy Kate's lawn." Marco repeated. "And that counts as a favor. And you know Blood Candy Kate." He was putting things together, albeit slowly. "You've never been a normal kid have you?"

"Of course not," I said, "My hometown is kind of special. Special enough that Ace, Sabo, Law and the rest will fit right in - even if they are kind of young."

"You've got to be kidding me," Marco said. He really should just start believing me when I say things. I'm usually right. "Where could Ace possibly fit in right now? After the war there's hardly a soul on the Grand Line or in the Blues who doesn't know his name."

"Have you ever heard of Alam Island?" I asked.

"The rumors say it's impossible to get to, and that it's like the elephant burial ground for the last dregs of the great pirates. It's a myth." Marco paused, realizing what he just said. "It's not a myth is it?"

"It's not a myth," I confirmed.

"Have I said that I hate you yet, yoi?" Marco asked. "Remind me again why we're helping you?"

"Because you love me," I grinned.

"Don't push it, brat," Marco grouched. "I can still say no."

"But you won't once you hear my plan," I told him, "I've even got a secret weapon."

Marco was not comforted. "Why do I not like the sound of you with a secret weapon, yoi?"

"I couldn't guess," I told him. "She's harmless. You'll like her."

"Is this another kind of gigantic pet?" he asked suspiciously. "If you've found a way to tame the Sea Kings or something-"

"Gracie's a person, I promise," I told him. "Do you want to hear my plan or not? You keep interrupting me. It's annoying. We'll never get anywhere at this rate."

Marco sighed. "Fine, yoi. Let's just get this overwith."

I don't think I'd stopped grinning since I got here. I was having too much fun. Scheming was nice.


	58. Forearnings and Information

-Jinbe POV-

I am not normally one to be caught off guard, but there's just something about Lilith-san that seems to surprise endlessly. For example, what other eighteen year old girl would ask me to transport ten tons of candy across the ocean, later reveal it was to bribe Big Mam and then decide to become the next of the Four Emperors just because she didn't like the idea of Big Mam ruling over her friend's home island. Lilith-san is certainly the only one I know of that falls into this category and I would expect it to be extremely small. "Are you serious right now?" I asked her. It was unlikely Lilith-san would joke about something so serious, but still…

"I don't joke about important things," Lilith-san informed me. "I wouldn't joke about this." I sighed. Lilith-san probably hadn't thought this through very carefully. Apparently she could tell I didn't have much faith in her forethought because she said, "Jinbe, trust me. There aren't many things I take seriously but the lives of my friends is one of those few. I will not allow Fishman Island to fall to ruin and I will not allow Whitebeard's legacy to disappear. I have the ability to manipulate Big Mam and my father obviously won't be an obstacle. The only potential problems are Kaido and the Marines. Kaido's an idiot and I can handle him if it comes down to it. The Marines are shaken from their loss at Marineford. They don't have the ability to take offensive action right now. There may be some threatening and bluster but even an idiot can see that they can't back it up right now. I'm a strategist and a fighter. I can handle this. Marco and the other commanders are with me. I have ties to most of the Seven Warlords, new and old, yourself included. I know several of the Eleven Supernovas. I am in an optimal position to take action. And I will. I swear to you, I would not take on such a project needlessly."

Lilith-san was being uncharacteristically serious. I looked her in the eyes, and I believed her. Lilith-san would follow through with this. "I believe you," I told her, "And I will help you, Lilith-san."

She burst out grinning. "You're awesome, Jinbe, you know that?" she asked.

"Uh, thank you?" Somehow, Lilith-san never seemed to behave as I expected her to. She was silly one second and vulgar the next. Violent and kind. The nearest I could come to understanding was that she did whatever she felt like and never held back.

The Minister of the Right **(*)** came in and announced that Lilith-san was wanted in the throne room.

"Oh goodie," she said happily, "Talking to Neptune. I hope he's okay with all this. It's kind of too late to change it now." She waved me off before I could offer my assistance. "I need to be able to do this kind of thing by myself, thanks though." And she left.

I sighed to myself. "She could at least pretend to look nervous."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Neptune," I greeted, "It's good to see you again." I know, it's almost weird of me not to have some sort of pet name for him, right? But he was a king. And actually kingly and stuff - most of the time. It wasn't like with Doffy where I could just be silly and such. A certain level of formality was required. And, well, I sort of just took over his country by making it my territory. Hopefully that would be okay and all but I wasn't sure. Kings could be kind of touchy about that sort of thing and I wasn't very experienced with this whole 'having territory' thing.

"Lilith," Neptune nodded, "The Minister of the Left says that you've claimed Fishman Island as your territory jamon."

He sounded nervewrackingly neutral. "Yeah, about that," I said, "He was correct. I realized it was the only way to keep Big Mam from interfering." I swallowed. This was the part I wasn't looking forward to. Sure, Neptune was pretty laid back but still… "I intend to take Whitebeard's place. I can't allow his legacy to fall to pieces in the wake of the War. Please understand, I'm not doing this for myself."

"Yes, yes," Neptune agreed. "Whitebeard was a friend of mine. I'm sure we all feel his loss jamon."

"I understand," I said, allowing some of my sadness over recent events to leak out. "It can hurt to lose your drinking buddy. Thatch died just before all this started and I didn't even know until after the fact. We've lost a great many lives in the War."

"Many more would have died if you hadn't been there jamon," Neptune said firmly, speaking more seriously with me than I realized he knew how. "You cannot blame yourself for what has happened. You did your best and nobody could ask more of you. For what it's worth, you have my blessings on your mission."

I looked up at him, slightly surprised but pleased. "Thank you," I said earnestly. "That means a lot coming from one of his friends." I paused. It was time to get to business. "I have no intention of interfering in your affairs. I just want you to use my name to keep people from attacking you. Things should carry on just as they were before."

Neptune looked down on me from his gigantic height and smiled. "You know, I think he would have been proud of you." I had nothing to say to that.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

I have a habit of checking for things a day ahead, just incase something bad is coming. I developed this habit after Lilith was taken but that's beside the point. The point is, I was very glad I had that habit because, well… Something important was going to happen.

I put the crustal down. "Holy hell," I announced. I wasn't sure what else could cover it. Actually, that was insufficient. "Holy hell," I repeated.

Law was staring at me. "You know, I think that's the closest you've gotten to swearing since I've known you," he observed. "I take it that something's wrong?"

"Yeah - I mean no, not really. But also yeah. I - she's going to - um - where's a den den mushi? I've got to warn Lilith so she'll be ready."

"Is something wrong with Lilith?" Shanks poked his head in. For a guy who didn't know he had a daughter until recently, he had very acute dad-senses. Is that what it's called? Anyway, he could tell the minute something was happening with Lilith and would automatically get worried.

"No, not really, something just came up is all," I assured him. I decided I'd let Lilith tell him when it happened. I didn't want to put up with him freaking out and I wasn't even sure Lilith would decide to tell him. I thought she ought to but Lilith liked to handle things herself. It was possible she'd decide to handle this in secret so she wouldn't worry anyone. Personally, I thought that would be a terrible idea but I would respect Lilith's decision. In the meantime, I had to let her know that there was a decision to be made. "I really need to find a den den mushi, like, right now."

* * *

-Jinbe POV-

"HE WANTS WHAT?!" Lilith's screech could be heard across the entire castle and quite possibly across all of Fishman Island. I rushed over to the doorway, looking in on her. Lilith was having a very heated conversation with a den den mushi. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope," the den den mushi answered. I recognized the voice as Gracie-san's. "And you heard me right. The letter will get here tomorrow morning. The meeting will be set for the day after."

Lilith paced, she had her plotting face on. "I can't pass this up," she decided. "I was planning to start from here, bring Ace and the others to catch up and expand out from the Red Line, but this changes everything." She sat for a second then resumed pacing and talking, "Okay, Gracie, I'm going to need your help planning for this."

"What are best friends for?" she asked. The den den mushi smiled then frowned, "But seriously, you should get everything set up on your end as quickly as possible and get back here. We have an advanced warning and I intend to take full advantage of it."

"I understand," Lilith-san agreed, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops. I've already seen off Cuddles and Tommy. Talked with Neptune about the status of the Island. Even gave him some quick advice about that idiotic Fishman/Human divide he's been struggling with. I just have to explain where I'm going and I'll be on my way. Hang tight and get the papers ready. There's no way I'll remember everything without notes at the very least and I can't trust him to listen properly. We'll need this in ink."

"I got it. See you soon," Gracie-san hung up and the den den mushi fell silent.

Lilith looked up, still in business mode. "Jinbe," she realized, just now noticing my presence she'd been so preoccupied with her thoughts. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I informed her. "What exactly is it that has come up that's so urgent?"

Lilith-san grinned. "I think I'll let you find out from the papers," she decided. "It'll be something to look forward to, right?"

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Why do I think something terrible is going to happen?" I asked.

Lilith-san just grinned broader. "Nothing will go wrong," she assured me. "At least I certainly hope not," she muttered. It was not very comforting. "Do you think I need to say goodbye to Neptune or should I just blow this joint?"

I sighed. "If it's that important you should leave immediately," I informed her.

"Okay then!" Lilith-san hugged me and started running from the palace, "I'll see you later, in a few days tops okay? Bye, Jinbe!"

I watched her go. "I still have a bad feeling."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Getting back to Alam Island took a few more minutes then getting to Fishman Island only because I had to make a pitstop at Shabondy Archipelago and dry off. I couldn't transform when I was wet even though I could swim in certain forms so I had to be patient. As I sat impatiently someone walked up behind me. I had my Observation Haki out since I was on Shabondy - I think I've mentioned my aversion to slavers so my reasoning should be obvious - and I sensed him coming. I did not feel threatened though. It wasn't a slaver or anything of the kind.

"Kidd," I greeted casually, "I really didn't expect to run into you here." It was the truth. Gracie hadn't warned me - probably because she didn't know. If Gracie had to keep track of every single event that would happen over the course of a day she'd go mad. Sometimes she missed things but never the important things so it didn't matter. "Do you want something?" I asked. I still hadn't turned around, seated comfortably on the grass in my Mermaid form, watching the sunrise. It had been late afternoon when I'd left for Fishman Island and apparently I'd spent all night over there negotiating with Big Mam, waiting for Jinbe, talking with Neptune and suchlike. "You're welcome to try and kill me again," I pointed out, "It might be good practice for the New World."

"What are you planning?" he asked, disregarding my offer. It was a good call. He was smarter than he looked, apparently.

I grinned. "I'm going to be the next of the Four Emperors," I informed him. "Considering my position, I don't expect it to be that hard really."

"You have high expectations of yourself," he noted, "But you intend to live up to them. So you're not after One Piece then?"

"Of course not," I dismissed. "If I wanted the treasure all I would have to do is ask my dad where Raftel is. He'd probably tell me. But no, I don't want to be Pirate King. Too much of a bother really. I'll leave that to you and the other supernovas to duke it out over."

Kid and I allowed a moment of silence between ourselves. I knew he was measuring my words. I was just waiting to dry. "Once I'm established, I imagine I'll come to you with an offer. You'll probably say no but we'll get to that when the time comes." I transformed into a Dryad and stood to leave.

"What kind of offer?" Kid asked. He wasn't hostile, just curious. I was starting to think I had seriously misjudged the guy. He was so bloodthirst it seemed he couldn't possibly have any brains. Then again… I wasn't exactly one to talk in that regard.

"I intend to offer all the supernovas an alliance of sorts. It's basically a non aggression pact, bordering on an alliance. You won't attack my islands and in return, I won't butt into any of your business. You'd be free to stop on my lands and contact me if you find yourself in an emergency. It wouldn't be any type of subordination or anything like that. You wouldn't need my mark or anything of the sort."

"I'll take it," Kid said. I was surprised.

"Really? I thought you'd turn me down," I admitted.

"That would be stupid," Kid told me. "I don't want to fight you, I can see that you're strong enough to fulfill your goal, you would be a powerful enemy or a useful ally. The choice is obvious."

I smiled, turning to him for the first time and chuckled. "Tell me, if you were offered the chance to be a Warlord of the Sea, what would you say?" I asked. I just wanted to know his take on it.

"I'd tell them to fuck off," Kid answered without hesitating.

I grinned. "You know what Kid," I decided, "I like the way you think. Don't go crazy on Fishman Island - it's already mine. Enjoy yourself in the New World. Oh! And find someone who will explain to you what Haki is. Even if it's rare in Paradise you'll be running into stronger enemies. If you don't learn fast you'll be in trouble. If that happens just pick up any old den den mushi and ask it to contact me. That should get you through."

"Why did you ask me that question about becoming a Warlord?" Kid asked.

I chuckled. "Because I wanted to know the answer," I replied. "It'll come in useful to me later. I'll be seeing you. Say hi to Killer and them." And I ran. It was easy to forget that I had gotten sidetracked. I still needed to return to Alam and start planning as quickly as possible. Gracie and I had a lot of stuff to cover before tomorrow

* * *

-Smoker POV-

"Hi Uncle Smokey, I'm back!" Lilith said, dashing past me in her Harpy form on her way to the house.

I didn't like the sound of that. "Where'd you go?" I asked.

Lilith paused and turned to land in front of me. "I thought I told Gracie to tell you," she muttered. "Oh well, I went to Fishman Island, took it as my territory. I'm going to be the next of the Four Emperors."

I took it rather well in my opinion. "YOU WENT WHERE AND DID WHAT AND HAVE YOU THOUGHT THIS THROUGH AT ALL?!" I shouted.

Lilith got that stubborn look in her eyes. It was the same look that had forced us to keep 'Fang-chan' as a pet. She was determined. "I know you don't like pirates and all but I can do a lot of good this way. Whitebeard kept the peace and now that he's died someone else has to step up or everything will fall apart. I don't want that to happen so I'm volunteering. This is happening Uncle Smokey." Lilith was determined, but I also saw that look in the back of her eyes. She was searching for approval. She wanted me to be proud of her. Lilith wanted to be a pirate.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I guess, since you're already a pirate you may as well be a great one," I admitted.

Lilith burst out in smiles and hug-tackled me. It was odd being hugged by a mass of feathers but I'd long ago adjusted to the occasional oddness that came with hugging Lilith. She'd been able to turn into a demon since she was five after all. "You're the best Uncle Smokey!" she shouted happily. Then Lilith froze up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Gracie said that's going to happen soon! I need to scheme! I got to go!" she shouted over her shoulder as she raced towards the house.

I felt a headache coming on. _That girl will be the death of me, but if she can keep smiling like that it might just be worth it._ Sometimes I feel like that kid does these things just to worry me, but I know better. Lilith's a good girl. She really just wants to help people. While I am disappointed that she can't do that in the Marines, I don't blame her for it. She never really did anything wrong. If Lilith wanted to be a great pirate, well, who could blame her? It was obvious that my niece had been born to be great, it was nearly unavoidable. I was glad that on top of being great, she wanted to be good as well. It made me proud.

* * *

**(*) The Minister of the Right is that seahorse merman guy. I'm not sure how to just casually slip that in there so I'm just clarifying. The Minister of the Left is a catfish merman who, in my opinion, totally looks like an eel with a funny mustache. I tell you this because I, personally, have some serious issues keeping them straight.**

* * *

**Sleight emergency - I haven't thought up a flag for Lilith. Anyone have any ideas? Also - since they obviously can't be called the Whitebeard Pirates anymore and Red Haired Pirates is taken already - what should the crew be called, once it's assembled that is? Please help me out here. I only just realized that these things are absolutely necessary. Keep in mind that Lilith's epitaph has been decided as the Scarlet Devil. Thanks so much! -Ghostunderasheet**


	59. Schemes are Revealed

-Gracie POV-

Okay, Lilith's got it bad. She gets back after being gone just for an overnight and the first thing she does is hug Ace. I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting even a little bit. Not a lot or anything, because I understood but it still hurt. Lwa put a hand on my shoulder. I appreciated that. Lilith was mumbling something into Ace's shoulder. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" he shouted suddenly.

Lilith's head popped up, grinning at his reaction. "Become the next of the Four Emperors," she repeated casually, "I mean I already took over Fishman Island. Either I have to keep going until I'm too big to fight or the fighting will never end. You knew where I was going, don't tell me you didn't think this through."

"Think what through? What's going on?" Shanks entered the room. Apparently, he hadn't quite woken up this morning.

Lilith beamed, hugged him and said, "I'm going to be the next of the Four Emperors. All Whitebeard's territory is still up for grabs so I'm grabbing it. Is that okay?"

Shanks smiled lazily, "Yeah, that's fine - wait, YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!"

Lilith laughed. "Everyone keeps giving me that reaction! It's not that impossible really. It won't be as hard as all that because everyone will help me, right?"

"What? Of course," Shanks said, still confused, "But how did this happen?"

Lilith sighed. "It was the logical next step. I've got to scheme with Gracie now, someone tell us when dinner starts! Or Lunch, or a small snack." Lilith looked at me. "Can I get something to eat before we start?"

I laughed at that. "Yeah, I think that would be okay." We were going to be up all night after all, and the night after that. There was lots of work to do. But I had faith we could get it done on time. Together, Lilith and I were pretty darn close to unstoppable.

* * *

-Ace POV-

Lilith sure dashed off to be with her friend in a hurry. I watched her go, stunned. Lilith wanted to step up to take Pop's place. And she was right - she could do it. I started at SHanks. "She's serious." I informed him.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too," Shanks agreed. "Think she can pull it off?"

I let out a breath and took a seat. "I'm no strategist," I admitted, "but Lilith is, and if she thinks she can pull this off then she probably can." I shook my head. "She's crazy, but she's smart. Lilith can do this."

Shanks sat down too. "I have found myself a very worrisome daughter, haven't I?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I agreed. "She refuses to carry a den den mushi with her, insists on charging in alone, and if she thinks it will help anyone she won't hesitate to put herself in harm's way. She's far too stubborn and bossy and she never listens to anything anyone tells her. But she doesn't really need to because she knows what she's doing. Lilith can take care of herself, it just bugs me when she could ask for help and doesn't."

"You know her pretty well," Shanks observed casually.

"Yeah," I admitted, "Yeah I guess."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Hey, dad," I called out, enthusiastic but till tired. The bat carrying the letter had come this morning. I was already awake when it started tapping on the window. "I got a letter!" I informed him.

He paused. "And why are you telling me about it?" he called back. Under normal circumstances, I was old enough to handle getting my own mail – I admit that – but these were not normal circumstances. So I figured it was time to tell him.

"Well, it's from Sengoku," I explained, "He wants to talk to me about becoming a Warlord of the Sea."

"HE WANTS WHAT?!" my dad shouted.

"What's going on?" Ace sounded like he just woke up or something.

"Sengoku wants Lilith to be a Warlord!" Dad shouted at him.

"HE WANTS WHAT?!" Ace panicked.

And that's basically how the rest of my day went: someone would be informed about the letter, they would freak out, and then freak someone else out when they explained in turn. It went from Dad to Ace to Uncle Smokey to Gracie to Bonnie to Sabo to Law – who took it better than most – to the Hag Witch and then proceeded to be passed around all of Alam Island through the extended grapevine as the latest news.

Meanwhile, I had scheming to do.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

Okay, I'll admit that I saw the 'I want to be one of the Four Emperors' thing coming. It was the logical next step after Fishman Island and I knew Lilith would figure that out. But I was entirely blindsighted by Sengoku's offer for Lilith to join the Seven Warlords. My first reaction, I will admit, wasn't very controlled. "HE WANTS WHAT?!" I screamed.

Law walked in, apparently irritated because we'd interrupted his reading with all our shouting. "What's so important?" he asked irritably. His expression implied that if he didn't find this important then he might just start dissecting people. Fortunately though, everyone here had Haki so we'd be okay even if that happened.

"Lilith's been invited by Sengoku to join the Seven Warlords, and she already announced intentions to become one of the Four Emperors."

Law nodded as if it were obvious. "That makes sense," he decided. "The Marines would rather have her on their side than anywhere else and I'm sure they'd try not to make an enemy out of her. Plus, after Fishman Island, that's just the next step for her. Is this why everyone's yelling all over the place?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted, "How did you see this coming?"

Law shrugged lazily, but I could see in his eyes a flash of cruel intelligence. "I have a modicum of intelligence, and I think ahead. In Lilith's terms, I'm on the Not a Dumbshit List."

I gaped at him. "I've never actually met anyone who made that cut," I said honestly. "Lilith thinks most everyone is a dumbshit."

"Then I suppose I'll take it as a compliment," Law decided. "Now if you don't mind, I have a book to get back to." ANd he left.

"Hey Ace," I said, "Did you know Law is on Lilith's Not a Dumbshit List?"

Ace's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The only person I know who falls under that category was Pops, and he was Whitebeard," he informed me. "Maybe that guy's stronger than we've assumed."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I know Lilith's smart and all but Lilith isn't psychic, that's Gracie's thing."

"No, but she's a good judge of character and potential," Ace informed me. "I wouldn't doubt her word."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I pulled up Doffy on the den den mushi. He actually picked up rather quickly considering it was the middle of the night. That was a good sign. If business is running slowly right now and he's already bored then he won't be missing anything if he attends. "Doffy!" I greeted happily.

"Lil! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. "You never call!"

"Have you gotten an invitation to a meeting of the Warlords yet?" I asked him. No point in beating around the bush. Besides, I've got lots of bases to cover an not a lot of time here.

"Now how would you know about that?" he asked teasingly. Clearly he wasn't that surprised about it though. "That's supposed to be secret you know." Like that matters, Joker. People suck at keeping secrets anyway.

"Yeah, I know but whatever right?" I told him, "I've got a friend who knows these things. She's great. Anyway, are you going?"

"Why would I? I've dealt with Sengoku enough recently to last me a good long while," Doffy argued, "I don't want to put up with him too much."

I pouted. "Really? Because I promise if you come it'll be worthwhile~." I told him in a sing-song voice. The den den mushi burst out grinning, no doubt a mere imitation of Doffy himself. "It'll be fun~!"

"Now Lil, you wouldn't be planning on crashing the party would you?" he asked. We both knew that's exactly the sort of thing I would do if I felt like it. "Sengoku would not be pleased." Doffy sounded like he enjoyed the idea. And who could blame him? Sengoku made funny faces when he was mad.

"Me? Crash the party? I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. I didn't even try to sound innocent. It was the sort of thing I'd do if I had to but it wouldn't be necessary this time. "Sengoku gave me an invitation," I added lightly, "I'm just going to give him my response."

Doffy paused. "Lil, what are you planning?" he asked. He sounded a little bit serious - but still mostly playful and curious as was his nature. It was unlike him.

"I'll be fine Doffy," I promised him. "I just wanted you to know that it would be worth your while to actually come to this one. I promise I won't let Sengoku be too much of an ass or anything and I promise I'll be careful, okay?"

"Deal, I'll be there," he told me. I grinned. "See you then, Lil."

"Say hi to Gecko-chan for me!" I told him and hung up. I looked at the list of other people I had to contact. Boa Hancock, Dragon, Bug-chan, former Rear Admiral Drake – I'd call him Dino from now on since he was a pirate now and his title was way too stuffy – Mihawk, Marco, all the remaining Supernovas - aside form Dino, Kid and Law - and a few others of increasingly marginal importance. That on top of all the writing I had to do and the mock scenarios I had to run through with Gracie… It was going to be a long day. Followed by a long night. After not having slept last night. The meeting was tomorrow. This was going to take a second all-nighter to get done in time - partially because I need copies just in case. But if my scheming paid off – and it usually did – it would be more than worth it.

* * *

-Ace POV-

Lilith and Gracie had taken over the dining room and wouldn't let anyone in. Occasionally the door wound open and one of them would shoot out, grab something, and shoot back in. Mostly they collected more papers and ink, but there were also frequent runs for food or the occasional bathroom break. They showed no signs of slowing in their work – whatever it was. Even before Lilith had gotten that letter they'd been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. No, more like highly efficient and purposed individuals whose purpose was a complete mystery. Whatever they were doing was obviously important but what that was exactly they hadn't bothered to share.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked Sabo.

He was lying in an armchair in the living room, resting his still-bandaged chest wound but otherwise alert. "Lilith got an offer to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. I imagine they're preparing her response," he said simply. Like that answered anything.

"Why would that be any more complicated that just saying 'no'?" I asked. "That's what I did when they gave me the offer."

Sabo frowned at me. "That would be a wasted opportunity," he decided. "Lilith's got an invitation to waltz into Marine HQ and sit in a room with Sengoku himself while the other Warlords are there with her, most of whom are her friends. Lilith would never pass this up."

"What do you think she's going to do?" I asked him. "I mean, she's Lilith. She could do anything." Which is exactly why I'm worrying.

Sabo just sighed. "I have absolutely no idea. As it is I'm only mostly convinced she's going to say no to the offer in the first place. Maybe she'll agree with certain conditions. Maybe she'll say no and laugh in his face. Maybe she'll say yes and use her position to gather information. Maybe she'll say no and become one of the Four Emperors like she originally planned. Maybe she'll say yes and cause so much trouble she becomes an embarrassment to the World Government on purpose. It's Lilith. There's no telling what she'll do."

"Oh she'll say no," I decided, "There's no way Lilith will work with the World Government after everything that's happened... Unless of course she plans on betraying them. That's a possibility too. She does things like that." I deflated. "I take it back. I have no idea what she'll do."

"She's Lilith," Sabo agreed. "I've stopped trying to predict her."

"Do you think this is how Gracie feels all the time?" I asked.

"I feel kind of bad about all the headaches we give her," Sabo muttered. "This on top of everything else."

"What do you mean we?" I asked. "We're not doing anything."

"According to Gracie all D's give her a headache no matter what we're doing. Apparently we never do anything predictable," Sabo reported. "She was complaining about it the other day."

"Huh, well I guess it can't be avoided though," I shrugged. There was a moment of silence. Big things were coming and we were caught up in them. But that's okay with me. "What are you planning on doing after this?" I asked my brother. "Go back to… wherever it was that you were? Or do something else from now on?"

From the other room I heard Lilith shout, "Fuck! I forgot about that!" and Gracie reply something along the lines of calling him right away.

I chuckled slightly. Lilith just can't keep her mouth shut, can she? "But seriously, what are you going to do?"

Sabo sighed. "I don't know just yet," he admitted. "My identity was kept hidden on purpose but now… There's hardly a person in the world who couldn't identify me if I walked down the street. My cover is thoroughly blown. I don't think I can be of use to the Revolutionary Army anymore. Sure I could act as a rallying point or figurehead but that's not my style. Plus we're still a secret organization for the most part. Dragon won't have us stepping out into the light just yet. I'll need to talk to him but other than that I'm not sure. I'll probably start pirating and see the world like I originally planned."

"So you'll start your own crew or…?" I left it as an open question.

Sabo shrugged. "I dunno yet," he admitted. "What about you? Where are you going to go?"

I wasn't sure either. "It feels like everything's happening so fast. It's only been a few days since everything happened but it feels like a lifetime. I guess… I dunno either. Maybe I'll find Marco and the others. See what they're doing before I make my decision."

"That's probably a good call," Sabo said. We lapsed into silence again. Sabo had become harder to talk to. Still not difficult or disagreeable but he'd changed slightly. If I was honest with myself so had I. But I guess that makes sense. I did think he was dead for years… "I'm sorry, by the way," Sabo added suddenly. "I never meant for you guys to think I was dead, just that I'd dropped off the map for a bit. I'm still not even sure how you guys found out about the explosion. If I knew I would've sent you a letter or something afterwards. I really didn't mean to do that to you. With the fire… I thought you two might've died. I never meant to make you feel like that. I'm sorry."

I sighed. So it's been bugging him as much as it has me, huh? "I don't blame you, not really," I said. "I just… You missed a lot of stuff, you know? I wish you could've been there."

"Yeah," Sabo agreed. He wasn't really looking at me, but instead out the window. "But I'm here now. I'm not going to miss anything else."

I didn't say anything to that. But I didn't bother to keep the smile off my face either. Sabo was back and he was staying. It was one of the precious few good things that came of the War of the Best: I had my brother back.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

"Think they'll send one?" Lilith asked.

I'd had my Yochi Yochi powers up and running for hours now but I could keep going. I was nowhere near my limit – which basically came when sleep-deprivation caught up to me. That wasn't happening anytime soon though because I had coffee. Coffee was nice.

"Definitely," I told her, "But not a problem since he'll be weak. They haven't taken you seriously yet. Handle that on the way out I think, any earlier and you'd distract from the point."

"Agreed," Lilith replied shortly. "Can you tell who else is attending, besides Doffy? I've already handled him and Hancock. Will Mihawk actually attend?"

"Everyone will be there, Kuma too," I confirmed.

"Do you think I'll be able to hold up under that?" Lilith asked.

It was good to know she'd taken it into consideration. Lilith had known Kuma. But looking ahead… "Yeah, you'll be just fine," I assured her, "Nothing to worry about on that front."

"Good. That's a relief," Lilith said, completely trusting me. It was a good feeling to work with her like this again. Lilith moved on though, she was the drive behind the planning, I was the plott. "And the goat?" she demanded.

"You were right about that," I said, smiling to myself. "Bring mutton. It'll be a riot."

"Heh. I knew it. Sengoku's a moron," Lilith muttered, just as amused as I was. "Have you located the Level Sixes yet?" she asked, snapping back into business mode. It wasn't something Lilith did often but when she got down to it she was very good at giving orders.

"Most of them, I'm still working," I admitted. "There's a lot of them, spread out over a large area by now and this isn't very pleasant work," I explained. I didn't like scrying for the Level Sixes. They were unpleasant to say the least. And I kept catching glimpses of bodily fluids, making me flinch. Very unpleasant.

"Think they'll have snacks?" Lilith asked offhandedly.

"That's a minor point, but if you ask persistently enough they'll get you something," I informed her. Lilith's a D now. Of course she needs snacks. Otherwise she might just not survive the meeting. With everything we have planned it'll probably take a while.

"What about Dino?" Lilith asked. "I've got to figure out which list to include him on and I want his input on that. I'm not done contacting everybody."

"Here," I shouted, finally locating his den den mushi number. "I found him ages ago. I'll keep working on the Level Sixes while you handle that."

"Great! We just might pull this off!" Lilith decided excitedly.

"What do you mean might? I asked her, "Between the two of us we could conquer the world. Doing just this much should be easy."

Lilith laughed. "One step at a time, Gracie," she said, "One step at a time." We were half joking. But we were also half serious.

* * *

-Ace POV-

Gracie forced Lilith out of the dining room - which I had started to think of as the war room - steering her friend by the shoulders. "Nope," she said, "We've got all the planning covered, it's all done, the ink's dry, everything's stacked in order and organized. There are enough copies for everyone, backups of the copies, and backups of the backups to keep here. But you haven't slept for two days. You're a D now, Lilith. You need to sleep or you'll keel over in the middle of the meeting. I've already been waking you up every few minutes and you'll only get worse at this rate. You know I'm right about this so shut up and obey."

Lilith didn't seem to enthusiastic about this idea. She was still protesting. "But what if-"

"That won't happen and you know it," Gracie cut her off. "Everything's ready but you. Pull yourself together. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning and then you can leave. But for now: sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay fine, if you say…" Lilith fell asleep on her feet, leaning backwards she nearly squashed Gracie, who squawked in alarm as her friend keeled over on her.

I caught Lilith before she could hit the ground - Gracie was simply too small to keep her aloft for long. Lilith wasn't heavy, at least not to me, but I was still cautious. Once, when she'd been sleeping on deck, Thatch had tried to prank her in her sleep - a terrible idea in retrospect - and had gotten flung overboard. Lilith hadn't even woken up to do it. Hopefully Lilith's guard would be lower right now since she was in her own home and all but I wasn't assuming that.

"I got her," I told Gracie. lifting her up bridal style. Lilith snuggled closer in her sleep which made me jump in surprise but wasn't unpleasant. It was rare for Lilith to allow herself to be so… cute. It wasn't a word that usually, fit her. "Where do you want me to put her?" I asked.

"Take her to her room," Gracie ordered. I turned to leave and she caught my elbow. "Stay with her," she ordered darkly. I was going to protests but Gracie gave me a look that could have make Akainu feel like a little schoolboy. "I have been awake for the past thirty six hours. You will not question me. You will stay with her. Got it?" Gracie didn't need to raise her voice. I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and stumbled over to the couch where she herself slept.

I carried Lilith to her room set her down and stayed with her. I was beginning to understand why Lilith and Gracie were friends. The short blonde wasn't as harmless as she looked.


	60. Departure and Arrival

-Shanks POV-

Lilith was determined and there was no stopping her. The larger part of me wanted her to simply tell Sengoku no, that she would have nothing to do with the Marines and stay away from them and be safe. But of course I knew she wouldn't do that and that I couldn't ask that of her. It wouldn't be fair. The others seemed to have adjusted to Lilith's ability to be completely committed to a dangerous situation. I was having trouble though. I didn't like her putting herself in danger - not even for something she believed in and not even if I knew it would most likely work out. I sighed and rubbed my temples. It was unlike me to worry this much. I wasn't convinced that it wasn't a hangover mind you, but I'd definitely heard that worrying could cause headaches so I wasn't dismissing that possibility either.

Millie would be proud of our daughter. It was a stray thought that wandered to me unexpected but nonetheless true. Millie had been the kind of person to love everyone equally and to be sincerely, inherently good.

I'd first met Millie when I was just starting out with my own crew, a year or two after Roger's death. We'd been sailing relatively close to the Calm Belt, spotted the strange, interesting looking island and decided to visit. After the Gatekeeper tried to run Ben through with a spear - something that had me laughing hysterically - Millie had just walked up to us and offered to give us a look around.

She was a beautiful woman, Millie. Soft blonde hair such a light blonde it was almost white like her brother's. But she had the same intensely bright green eyes as Lilith. Millie never wore fancy jewelry or expensive clothes. She had a kind heart and an expressive face - it was easy to tell what she was thinking.

_I held the ring out to her. I couldn't seem to keep the smile from my face. "Why would you want to give me something so beautiful?" Millie asked, eyes flitting between the ring and my face. "I'd probably just lose something so valuable."_

_"But you deserve to have at least one thing just as beautiful as you," I insisted, "Just keep it. It'll remind you of me."_

_Milli's smile could melt a heart of stone. "Thank you." She accepted the ring. "If I never take it off it'll be impossible to lose, right?"_

_If possible, I smiled even harder. "Then you'll never forget me. I'm glad to give you something to remember me by."_

We'd only stayed on the island for a few weeks. Being pirates, there wasn't much longer we could stay. I'd asked Milie to come with me but expected her answer when she said she had to stay. Millie was a kind woman, but not a strong one. She would not have been suited to the life of a pirate.

Lilith on the other hand, she had been forced into this life and had adapted. Whether she really should have chosen this path I couldn't tell. Lilith had followed the road of a pirate perfectly - better than most. She'd overcome incredible odds and come out stronger for it. As much as it grieved me to know everything she had been through, I also knew that she had lots of people around her who loved her. Nakama. She just had to figure that out for herself.

* * *

-Gracie POV-

I shouldn't wake Lilith up without food. Even if it was a big day, she'd be really cranky if I just came in and woke her up. Besides, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. So, naturally, I was in the kitchen. What was not quite so natural but not even slightly unwelcome was the fact that Law was here too. And he was helping me cook. Which was… I'm not even sure I can think of a word to fit this situation so I'll go with me default: Law was hot. Law was even hot flipping pancakes with an apron on. Actually, in the interest of honesty, it made him kind of hotter. He wasn't wearing his usual sweatshirt, just a plain black tee, so I could see his arms. _Since when are arms that hot?_ To be honest, it wasn't really his arms but his muscles that I found so distracting. Law didn't look ripped or anything but he was strong and wiry. And it was hot.

We worked in comfortable silence. _I bet we look like a married couple._ And my brain was in the gutter again. Fortunately though, we had enough food ready that it was probably safe to wake Lilith and Ace.

* * *

-Ace POV-

I was starting to get used to waking up next to Lilith - at least to a certain extent. This time Lilith was once again latched onto me, head on my chest and arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't mind in the slightest. Lilith was welcome to use me as a pillow whenever she wanted. "Hey, Lilith," I said sleepily, shaking her slightly. "I smell food. Wake up or someone'll eat it without us."

Lilith lifted her head, chin propped up on my chest. "Morning Ace," she said, somehow both sleepy and happy at the same time, "Let's go get food. Then I've got to stop by Smither's place and then I'm of the HQ. Won't that be fun." She mostly seemed to be talking to herself.

I felt my good mood shrivel up and solidify into a rock in my stomach. I'd forgotten. Lilith would be walking into Marineford by herself - without me or anyone else as backup. I knew - rationally at least - that she would be fine. In the worst possible case scenario Lilith would just turn into Dryad form and run. But I was still worried. There were lots of powerful enemies at Marineford. I just didn't want Lilith to get hurt anymore.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"Smithers?" I called cautiously. Never know what might pop out at you in here. Smither's workshop is dangerous. Not like, regular workshop dangerous with heavy things that can fall on you and pointy bits everywhere, but dangerous as in there are gizmos and booby traps that don't like intruders. Sometimes they were as simple as a tripwire or as complicated as a spring-loaded automaton which aimed a flamethrower at you. Only Smither's himself knows what and where they all are - and I'm not convinced of that either. He's getting old. I strongly suspect some of them may have been forgotten about and attack him when he's not ready for it. Happens to me all the time. Lot my foot a few times as a kid because of bear-traps. "You in here?" I asked. I knew he was. Smithers never went anywhere else.

"Brat!" he recognized me, "Go away! I'm too busy to put up with you right now!"

"I've got a job for you if you want it!" I shouted, still not sure where he wa in this maze of twisted metal and clicking gears. It was a small room but a small child could get lost in here for a few hours. Not that I'd know that from experience or anything.

"She's got a job?" Smithers muttered to himself. Well, he did his equivalent of a mutter. He's rather deaf at this point so even when he's muttering he's really loud. I could hear him just fine. "Hmph, about time." Then he went back to his normal bellow, "Get over here you brat! What do you want from me?!"

I grinned. Smithers never changes. As soon as you give him something to do with his hands he gets all excited. That's why I liked the old man. He gave me a jeweled dagger - the kind meant for decoration - for my fifth birthday. I still had it in my room. I managed to find him - ducking a kamikaze mechanical duck as it flew for my head and collided into the opposite wall - in the very back corner, sitting on a gigantic anvil.

Smithers was a very large, very muscular man. Think Doffy's height if he were ripped - but old! Smithers is really old - and broader. Smithers still had black hair and beard despite his age but there were wrinkles all around his eyes. Despite his reputation, the Black Smith was a really nice guy. He spent more time smiling than anything and only went psycho on you if you accidentally interrupted his work. Unfortunately, he was usually working so it was easy to interrupt him.

"What do you want, brat?! I haven't got all day!" Smithers shouted. Well, he thought he was just talking but still… that guy's really loud.

"I need to put in a request before I take a trip. I'll be back here in two days at the latest." I thinked my old sword on the table. It was still horribly warped from Akainu's attack on that Coby kid.

"You want it repaired?!" Smithers asked disappointed. He hated working on anything that wasn't his own. He felt it was below him.

"I want a replacement," I told him, "One that won't do that and one made by an actual expert to suit my style."

"No wonder!" Smithers bellowed. "You want a multi-form?!"

"No, that's what this is," I dismissed, "I just want a sword. One worthy of the greats."

Smithers grinned down at me. Even sitting he was a head and a half taller. "So you finally specialized, eh?!" He looked proud. "You chose swordplay! And you chose a good Blacksmith! There's no one better you could come to left alive!"

"I know," I told him, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Well you certainly shouldn't be making your own sword ever again!" he scolded, "You overworked it, that's why it's so weak! And it doesn't even suit you! Such a short blade and you made the grip far too small! Give me a day!" the old man ordered, "I'll have it done by then!" It was impossible not to smile to myself. Smithers was awesome. He'd forged some of the greatest weapons in the world - many of them going on to become Famed Blades. I really had gone to the right guy. I turned to go but Smithers shouted, "WAIT!" at the top of his lungs and nearly broke my eardrums.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated but trying not to let it show.

Smithers tossed something to me which I caught on reflex. "That's your last couple birthday presents," he told me. "Since you missed them." I started at him for a second. Smithers was great. I wanted to hug him but I knew he wouldn't like that. Smithers didn't really like huan company all that much, despite his friendliness. So instead I just smiled at him. I didn't often let my feelings show on my face - at least not entirely - but I dropped that impulse for a moment. Smither's eyes crinkled behind his beard. I turned and left.

I didn't need to look at what he'd thrown me. Smithers was the inventor of multi-form weapons. He'd taught me the basics - as slow and miserable at it as I was - and that's how I'd made my old weapon. Judging by the thing's size, it was a hand tool. Or rather - it was every hand tool Smithers could think of - which probably meant every tool in existence. I smiled to myself, this time sadder. I had missed ten years of this life in favor of enduring another. As regrettable as it was… nothing was over yet.

I hurried back to the house. I needed to collect my papers and get going or I'd be late. That would be a waste of my own time.

* * *

-Sabo POV-

Ace was trying very hard not to look worried. If Lilith had been paying any attention to the world around her as opposed to the world inside her head where all that scheming took place, I'm sure she would have noticed. But, Lilith being Lilith, she didn't. Nor did she notice her father restraining himself from hugging her. Gracie looked worried too, like she wanted to latch onto her friend and not let go. Law had a hand on her shoulder though so she seemed mostly in control. Smoker kept lumbering up, frowning and taking his distance again. Apparently he was resisting the urge to keep Lilith here too. Even I had a gnawing in my stomach at the thought of her going in alone with nothing but a bunch of papers to help her. Lilith was still oblivious though. She waved absentmindedly as she turned her back.

Apparently, she'd decided to travel by foot. How she knew which direction Marine Headquarters was from here I didn't know, but I assumed that she was certain. Lilith wasn't stupid. No words were said as she leapt from the cliff, transforming and took off across the water, leaving a wake of white froth behind her. Lilith had left.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I was having the time of my life. I hadn't visited Marineford since the 'War of the Best' - as they were now calling it - and it was extremely satisfying to see the results. There was hardly a building left standing. Construction workers were running about in all directions and reporters were swarming like ants, taking pictures and chatting excitedly, all being overseen by stern looking white-coated Navy officials with frowns and stiff shoulders. Nobody seemed to have noticed me yet. I had appeared rather suddenly just now, so that was understandable but I was still a little offended. I had actually been invited this time after all.

"Excuse me," I raised my voice, "Does anybody know where I can find the Warlords' meetingplace? The old one seems destroyed so I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."

"Lil!" Somebody called from behind me cheerfully - somebody who called me 'Lil'. I smiled in recognition. "What took you so long?" Doffy asked.

I grinned up at him delightedly. "Sengoku asked me over to discuss some things but neglected to mention exactly where," I informed him. "The old meeting hall got trashed so I don't know where we're supposed to go. Do you?"

"Of course," he said, "Follow me."

"Everyone will come, but we're the first arrivals," I informed him, half thinking aloud.

"How do you know that?" he asked lightly.

I smiled to myself. "I've got a very useful friend," I informed him. "She's great. I believe I mentioned her before."

"Did you call everyone else too or was I a special case?" Doffy asked.

"Just you," I replied. "Everyone else came on their own, although I did contact them beforehand - barring Kuma obviously."

"I can't think of anyone else coming for any reason. Are you sure you didn't have to convince them? Obviously Moria can't attend." We both grinned. After the war I had vowed to start actually reading the paper, seeing as I missed all the interesting things that were happening beforehand and no longer had a reason to avoid it. The only reason I'd been able to identify the supernovas was because I stopped by at Shakky's for information before visiting the auction house. The papers had - surprisingly - not yet released updated bounties on the people most deeply involved in the War. I suppose that was because this meeting hadn't taken place yet. Sengoku wanted to know where he stood before he issued new orders.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I realized, mind jumping to a new topic. "You're stopping that human trafficking business in Shabondy, right? I know it's good money and all but there are more convenient ways to get it. Then again, maybe my perspective is a little too personal." Doffy already knew of my brush with slavery so he'd understand.

"Don't worry, I ditched it as soon as Strawhat sent it down the tubes," he dismissed, "Decided it wasn't worth the effort. It's all about smiles now!"

"I know that means you found something else just as interesting and probably just as dangerous but I don't mind," I informed him. "I'm glad you're out. That nonsense was pissing me off. Did you read the reports about the incident at Shabondy?" I grinned evilly at the memory.

"Are you referring to the mysteriously stomped dick of a certain individual?" he asked, grin even broader than mine, "Because yes, I saw that, and yes, I most certainly approve."

"Good, I'm relieved," I told him, adding, "It wasn't until way later that the thought even occurred to me though to be honest."

"It's fine. I don't care about any of it. I told you this ages ago," Doffy dismissed. The day we'd met actually. Because I was so fucking nosy. But - in retrospect - I'm glad. It means I can count Doffy as my friend - which is so much better than having him as an enemy.

We finally reached the indoors where we could talk more freely.

"Well I don't know about you," I said, "But I'm glad you did what you did. I'm happy that you're a Warlord and that you're not one of them because I think they're all dumbshits. I like you better this way. And thanks - by the way. You know, for handling Vexx back there. I probably couldn't have done that by myself."

"Aww, Lil, you're so sweet," he said it jokingly, but I knew it actually meant a lot to him. I could read it in his face - even if his grin was still something to give small children nightmares. I beamed, pleased that someone I knew was there. Apparently he could read my thoughts. "Don't be nervous. Sengoku's nothing to worry about," he assured me.

"Oh that's not what I'm worried about," I told him. "My question is whether he'll shut up and listen or if I'll have to tie him down and gag him first." Doffy laughed. It was a reassuring sound - to me anyway.

The meeting hall was - as Gracie had told me it would be - completely empty of anyone important. Sure, there were lower-ranking Marines posted at regular intervals but they served no real purpose other than to remind us that we were pirates in unfamiliar territory. I saw it as a petty display. A large glass table filled the middle of the room and there were chairs ringing all the way around. I took the one closest to the door - half because I didn't want to be bothered crossing the oversized room and half because it would give me the easiest escape if I needed it. Doffy sat on the back of the chair with his feet where a person's ass was supposed to go - I think he as some kind of thing against sitting in chairs like a normal person. I let out a puff of air and thunked my feet on the table. Somehow I'd arrived early. How boring. I was hungry too. Breakfast wasn't enough for me.

"So… you wanna get me some snacks?" I asked the nearest Marine. _Judging by his uniform he was a Rear Admiral. The same rank Dino had been when he defaulted._ The thought made me smile. I'd had a very productive conversation with the guy just last night. "My stomach's going to start making strange noises soon," I warned him.

"I'm a Marine, not a waiter to pirate scum like you," he replied coolly.

I laughed honestly. _Pirate scum. How original._ "You're funny. What did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"You're the reason we lost the War," he replied. "Some of my friends died in the War."

"So you think it would have make a difference if they died victoriously?" I teased. I was going to play with him a bit before he got me my food - that was still happening. "Dead is dead is dead. Simple as that. If you're mad about it then do something. Take up a blade and avenge them - I'm standing right here. Or figure out exactly what it was that they died for. Did they die protecting something or just trying to kill more people?"

"A Marine doesn't go around trying to kill people!" he protested angrily. _Oh, so he's a true believer, huh?_

Doffy laughed next to me. "So you're saying you've never killed anyone before?" he sneered. Apparently he had been listening in. Who could blame him – it's not like there was much else to do in here. I was getting bored.

"Is that sword at your waist just for show?" I asked. _This is fun._

The guy spluttered, "Of course I have killed in defense of-"

"Nope!" I cut him off, not caring what he had to say really. "Dead is dead is dead and killed is killed is killed. You're the same as us now. Tell me what does a Marine do?" He opened his mouth to answer but I didn't let him. "A Marine sails around the sea in a big boat with lots of cannons and shoots at his enemies, right?"

"Right," Doffy agreed promptly, answering for the Marine.

"Right." I nodded, "And a pirate does what exactly? A pirate sails around the sea in a big boat with lots of cannons and shoots at his enemies." It was time to drive my point home. "So tell me where you get that superior attitude, Rear Admiral. Because it certainly isn't from some sort of self righteous moral high ground. And if you think you can beat either of us in a fight you're sorely mistaken. And I think Warlords outrank Rear Admirals. And you're certainly not prettier or more popular and most obviously not as smart. So wipe that smug look off your face and get me a snack already. I'm fucking hungry." Without saying anything or admitting defeat the man left. If he wasn't back with food in the next twenty minutes I'd have a giggle fit at his audacity. And then hunt him down and teach him not to fuck with a D's snacks. I wanted food dammit and if he messed with that I'd be pissed. I reminded myself that Gracie said I could get food if I asked insistently enough. Hopefully what I'd just done counted. "That was fun," I decided. "I should do shit like that more often. Their philosophy is just so rigid it's so fun to poke full of holes." I smirked. "I get the feeling I'll be doing a lot of that by the time today's over."


	61. Long Discussions

-Lilith POV-

"Ooh? Incoming," Doffy informed me as the door opened. I didn't bother to look. I knew there weren't many people who were allowed to enter this room unannounced. That number was narrowed down dramatically when you considered the number of people who didn't broadcast their presence under my Observation Haki. Bartholomew Kuma had arrived. And he was dead.

His movements were mechanical and measured - duh, fucking Vegapunk - as he crossed the room and took a seat across from me and Doffy. Kuma was sitting, facing forward, face impassive. He was here, physically. But he had no presence. He just stared straight ahead. It was painful for me - to see my old friend sitting here peacefully and to know that he was dead. No, he was still alive - technically at least. He was still here and his heart was still beating - even if it was assisted by a machine now. He was still here. But he was gone. Surprisingly, Doffy put a hand on my shoulder. I spared him a smile. Then I noticed something. _That's a bit odd…_

* * *

-Doffy POV-

Lil looked noticeably upset. I'd been aware that she and the Bear Guy knew each other, but not this well. Then again she was Lil. If you knew her, you were either close or you hated her, there was no inbetween. And Lil was never upset no matter what. Angry sometimes, sure, but not upset. And she never allowed herself to look so helpless. She should be smiling, it was her natural state.

I put a hand on her shoulder. It was as close I would get to comforting her. Lil glanced at me and her lips quirked up but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Suddenly she got that look in her eyes. It was her plotting look. The one she used whenever she was about to do something unpredictable. Something that would really piss someone off. Lil was staring at the Bear Guy.

"Bartholomew Kuma, please tell me your standing orders," she requested. There was no response. But Lil grinned eagerly. "I can hear it… I had assumed it would be destroyed but instead it's… submerged. I should have known it's not that easy. Can you sense it?" She glanced at me eagerly. I sensed absolutely nothing, not with my gut and not with my Observation Haki. The Bear Guy had died and that was that. "No, no you don't," Lil muttered to herself, returning her attention to the Bear Guy. "But it's still there. Bartholomew Kuma, may I take a look at your brain?" He didn't say no. "Then I'll take that as a yes!" Lil was grinning properly now, and giggling. Most any 'normal person' would be running away now. I was curious.

Lil pulled up a chair so she could reach properly before finding that she was still too short. She transformed into one of the longfoot tribe and stood behind him, now of a height where she could see what she was doing. Lil pulled out a pocket tool and it morphed into a fine knife the same way her weapon usually functioned. Removing his hat and adjusting his hair, she pried into a point behind his skull and his head popped open. "Ooh," Lil said, interested in what she was seeing, which looked to me like brains, circuits and wires, "This will be fun."

"Are you going to amputate his brain?" I asked. Not that I exactly disapproved of such a thing but it wasn't usually Lil's style. She was more the 'smash things until they stop working' type than the 'dissect people and see what happens' type.

"Nope," she replied, examining the circuitry. "I'm going to fix him!"

* * *

-Lilith POV-

I had to had it to Vegapunk. He was a genius. I still didn't like him because he worked for the Marines and all - but he was a genius. Kuma's brain functioned on a series of self-regulating interconnected systems. There was a backup incase something happened and the human components actually powered the main intellectual capacity. In other words - the bran still functioned but the machines were in charge of all the decision making and which memories could be accessed. "Vegapunk's a genius," I muttered. Doffy seemed unimpressed but that's probably just because he couldn't tell what we were looking at. I frowned.

I'd been right. Kuma's intelligence was still here. He was still alive, but it was like that part of his brain had been put to sleep. I knew how to wake it up but… it was risky. After some mental debate I decided, _Well, he's already dead anyway. Won't hurt his chances_. and decided to go for it. Again though I frowned thoughtfully. I wasn't enough of a resistor. If I used the charge fromt his own processor - which I planned to do, it's not like I had a power cord lying around here - then I'd just plain fry his brain. I looked around. "Hey, Doffy, could you get me one of those light bulbs? That should do the trick."

Doffy didn't bother to ask what I wanted it for. I was in project mode. There was no distracting me now. I stuck the bulb in my mouth and hesitated. If I was wrong Kuma would really die. But I remembered what Gracie had said last night: 'Yeah, you'll be just fine. Nothing to worry about on that front.' I exhaled through my nose and poked Kuma's brain at two points simultaneously. The lightbulb lit up in my mouth, using up some of the energy the mechanics were generating and negating the charge. Kuma jerked suddenly and I immediately removed my hands. I didn't want to touch anything that would explode his brain or something. Kuma's jerking became more violent and I edged away. If he exploded it would really hurt. Not to mention he'd die.

Kuma stopped shaking and looked around. "Lilith, what did you do to my brain?" he asked in his usual monotone. "I don't like you playing around with it."

"I fixed it," I told him, happily. "I actually fixed it! I'm a fucking genius! Vegapunk can suck it!" I lifted my hands in victory. Kuma tried to look at me but I forced him not to move. His brain was still open to the elements and I didn't want anything getting in there by accident. It would be bad. "Don't move," I ordered him, "I've got to close your brain. You've still got a few wires hanging out there." I grinned to myself. "But I fixed you!"

"I guess I should say thank you then," Kuma decided, still in his usual monotone. I wasn't worried about that though. He talked like that since I knew him when I was twelve. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

I closed the lid on Kuma's brain and shrugged. "I figured it out," I said. "I'm very clever that way. I can usually figure out how a thing works by looking at it. Doesn't mean I could make another version of your brain or anything. There was a chance you'd die - one in four by my estimation - but I got a friend who said you'd survive. Seems like she was right as usual. Welcome back to the land of the living." I grinned over at Doffy, "I told you he was in there."

Doffy lifted his hands in mocking defense, "I never said you didn't."

"By the way," Kuma said, cutting off the argument we were doubtless going to get into just for the fun of it, "what are you doing here, Lilith? This is a meeting for Warlords."

"Well, funny story," I said, thunking my shoulderbag onto the glass table and resuming my earlier position with my feet on the table, "You remember the War of the Best?" I asked, not sure how much of that would carry over now that he was consciously awake again. Kuma nodded. "Well, Sengoku wants me to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. This is the meeting where I give my response."

"He want's what?" Kuma asked blankly.

I smirked. "I keep getting that reaction," I noted, "must be contagious."

* * *

-Mihawk POV-

Several people of significance had already arrived, Lilith among them. She was sitting smugly with her feet on the table talking to Bartholomew Kuma and Doflamingo. Sengoku apparently wasn't here yet and neither was Boa Hancock. Lilith didn't bother to turn when she called out, "Mihawk! You're here! Have you met the moss ball yet? Apparently Kuma sent him flying in your direction."

"If you mean Roronoa Zoro then yes," I confirmed, "He's been running about the island, covered in wounds. Apparently there's also some pink ghost girl there too."

Lilith turned in her chair so she was on her knees, head propped up by her hands over the back. "So you bothered to remember his name, huh?" she sounded happy. "Did you pick him?"

We both knew what she was talking about. I couldn't stay the best in the world forever, that was an impossibility. And I was not so irresponsible as to hand over the title to someone I found unfitting or undeserving. So it was only logical to put some though as to who my successor would be. I had considered and almost immediately dismissed Lilith. She was a natural, but she lacked the drive and the will to succeed. She was unsuited to be the best swordsman in the world. Roronoa on the other hand… "I've given him the chance," I told her, "Whether he makes it or not is up to him."

Lilith grinned. "So you like him, right? That's good. Luffy's got good nakama." She nodded to herself. "I should probably check up on them later. Let them know what's going on. You said the pervert cook was on Kamabakka?" she asked Kuma. "

He nodded. I raised an eyebrow. Last time I'd checked, Kuma's brain had been destroyed. Lilith smirked at me happily. _Oh, so that's what happened._

"I can give you a list of the locations I sent them to," Kuma offered. Lilith grinned. "Yes please, I'll do that on my way back."

* * *

-Lilith POV-

Sengoku had arrived. He came in behind me. Again, I didn't bother turning around. "I'm surprised so many of you came, Scum of the Sea."

_Ah, he's bitter._ "Nice to see you too, Birdbrain," I acknowledged. "I think I should warn you, if we get into a competition of name-calling I think I'll win."

"Don't be so confident, brat," Sengoku warned, walking past me to take the seat on the far side. "As far as I'm concerned you're just another pirate and that's all you'll ever be."

"Seeing as that's all I've ever wanted to be, I'm okay with that. But I seriously doubt you see me as 'just another' pirate, Fleet Admiral," I challenged, looking him dead in the eyes. "I was under the impression that you and most of the higher ups thought I would make quite a promising Marine. You know I attended my own funeral? Several of you were crying. You even removed that ridiculous hat. I was deeply moved." I wasn't really all that moved.

"As far as I'm concerned, the girl you were is dead," Sengoku claimed. "She has been for eight years."

"Don't be so self-righteous," I chided, "The girl you knew never existed." Before he could as what I meant I dug into my bag and pulled out a packet of papers, firmly secured with a rubber band. I slid the packet across the table and it came to a stop right in front of him. "Here," I said simply. The packet was almost an inch thick and clearly labeled: **HOW TO FIX YOUR FUCKED UP MARINES ACCORDING TO LILITH** across the front in big black letters. "That's for you." I told him.

Sengoku looked at the papers with disdain. "I don't need this. That's not what you're here to talk about."

"Wrong," I told him, taking the seat across from him and sticking my boots - newly bought and still spiked - on the table. "This is exactly what I came here to talk about, and you obviously do need it or you would have done all of that ages ago. And there's actually more in there. How to handle the aftermath of our little party the other day, replace the empty Warlord positions, and respond to certain… accusations." I watched his reaction, cool eyed from across the room. "There's also some evidence regarding those accusations that you might want to look at. To provide credence to the confession if you would. I suggest you take this into consideration. I have copies of everything and I am not afraid of what will happen if he world sees those photographs. You, however, should be. I doubt the boys up top give second chances and I don't think they'd be pleased to have the Navy's reputation tarnished quite so spectacularly."

Sengoku cleared his throat. If that speech came from anyone else he would have been furious and may have even gone all buddha on their asses - Sengoku style not genuine Buddha style. But it was me he was talking to. I'd known Sengoku - sort of - when I was a kid. That made it difficult for him to bitch slap me into the ground. And he knew exactly where I was coming from. I'd seen all the Navy's dirty little secrets and been on the receiving end of most of their mistakes. He didn't want to make things any worse than they already were - not for me, he wasn't protecting me, but for himself. If I talked… well, his job wouldn't be the only thing destroyed. Maybe the entire world's trust in the Navy. And we both knew it. There was a lot hanging in the balance during this conversation. I kept that in mind.

"I fail to recall a time when the Navy ever took orders from pirates, Lilith," he said coldly. We both knew he was just testing the waters. I wasn't going to back down.

"I don't," I responded promptly, "I recall plenty. Doffy here blackmailed his way into being a Warlord." Doffy waved, grinning at my audacity and loving it. I continued, "In Alabasta the Marines who were supposed to be arresting the Strawhats helped them to stop the revolution - I asked my uncle about that bit and heard the story personally. I can go on with more examples if you'd like."

Sengoku's eye twitched in annoyance. _Ooh, he's touchy. Let's fix that_. He pretended to be simply clarifying himself when he said, "What I mean to say is that I am under no obligation to even read any of this, much less consider your advice on how things should be run."

"Unless of course you count the moral obligation to do the right thing," I finished for him. "If you really want to do that - the right thing, not the 'just' thing you've been told to do - then you will read that and you will see that I am right. I will send you a second packet on how to fix Impel Down once you've instituted the trials and I am convinced that it will no longer be necessary for me to break anybody out. In the meantime, well - you don't have many prisoners to keep an eye on anyway."

"Was that a threat?" Sengoku asked.

It really wasn't. "Not even close," I told him, "First I gave you an offer, then I dismissed a minor problem. I fail to see the threat."

"..." Sengoku didn't say anything. He was clearly looking for an excuse to be mad but not finding any. Everything I'd said was perfectly logical. Only slightly designed to piss him off. The doors opened and the man I'd sent for snacks returned. He had a plateful of sandwiches. Sengoku blinked. I don't think he was expecting me to send his men on a sandwich run. Apparently though he understood the situation. "Lilith," he said darkly, "Did you make my men get you sandwiches?"

"Well, I only requested food," I explained simply, taking the tray from the Rear Admiral and nestling it on my lap, resting between my chest and my knees, not bothering to take my feet from the table. "He's the one who decided on sandwiches. Good choice by the way." I smiled at him.

* * *

-Sengoku POV-

I can't believe this brat. Manipulating my men. Ordering food like this was some sort of restaurant. Suddenly Lilith glared at the sandwiches. _I swear, if she complains about them having too much lettuce or something like that…_ This was not the case. "Tell me, buddy, what's your name?" Lilith asked the soldier. I did not like the look on her face.

"Rear Admiral Sicily, **(*)**" he said shortly.

"Well then, Sissy, would you like to share a sandwich with me?" Lilith offered. It seemed like a threat. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew I didn't like it. However, I couldn't find a reason to interfere. All Lilith had done was offer the man a sandwich. It wasn't even an actual threat.

"You're the one who demanded to be fed," Sicily snapped back. "I thought you wanted it all for yourself, as pirates do."

Lilith smirked. "Oh I wouldn't share this food with just anyone, but I think you're a special case," she said. "Try one, just one, and I'll eat the rest. Pirate's honor."

"Pirates have no honor," Sicily hissed. "You eat yours first."

"So I have it on your honor that if I finish my part then you'll eat yours?" the brat challenged. Sicily hesitated but nodded. Lilith shrugged. She ate quickly, two sandwiches at a time stacked on top of each other. For some reason, the air in the room was tense. Lilith never stopped staring at Sicily as she ate, maintaining eye contact, unwavering. When there was only one left she handed the tray to Sicily. "Your turn, Sissy. On your honor."

Sicily took the sandwich and gulped, staring at it. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. _Seriously, what's with the sandwich? Lilith just ate about twenty. They're harmless_. Sicily took a bite and swallowed dryly. Suddenly his eyes bugged out and he clutched at his throat. Choking noises emanated from him. None of the pirate scum at the other end of the table moved to help him but I got to my feet and took several steps forward. Before I could even cross the room Sicily pitched forward and landed on his face. Lilith smirked.

"What did you do?!" I demanded. Sure, I intended to negotiate with the little brat but my subordinate lay dead on the floor in front of me. That wasn't acceptable. "Lilith! You killed him didn't you?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she dismissed, not bothering to get to her feet. "He poisoned himself. You saw the whole thing. The food was intended for me. The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm virtually immune to poison after fighting Jelly - that's Warden Magellan to you - that one time. Sissy here's dead because he tried to poison me and didn't have the guts to back down."

Doflamingo laughed loudly. "That's cold, Lil!" he decided, "I thought you didn't care when people tried to kill you."

"Oh I don't," she said conversationally, "But this fucker tried to mess with my food. I take that sort of thing seriously. I was hungry damnit!"

"As usual, your sense of morality never ceases to confuse me," Hawk Eyes commented dryly. "Will you ever do anything that can be considered conventional?"

"Of course not," Lilith scoffed. "When you become predictable, you become dead." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh good, Hancock should be here soon."

The door burst open. "This has better be worth my time, I hate putting up with these filthy males!" Boa Hancock arrived with a flourish, looking down at everyone haughtily. "Ew, someone remove the dead filth," she ordered. Then her eyes seized on Lilith. Lilith looked back at her evenly. They started at each other for a moment. Suddenly Hancock's expression changed dramatically. _Is she… smiling? That's impossible!_ "Lilith-chan!" she cried happily. _That's got to be a smile but still… it's weird. And since when does anyone use '-chan' with Lilith's name?!_ "There you are! I knew you'd be here!"

"Hancock!" Lilith grinned, "How are things with your beloved? Is he fully recovered?"

"Oh he's doing much better, your advice was so helpful, Lilith-chan!" Hancock agreed happily, "Thank you so much!"

Lilith laughed lightly. "It was nothing! You two belong together! But you remember what I said about taking it slow, right? I don't want you maining a mistake and getting hurt or anything, okay? I'd hate to see that."

"As much as I am loathe to interrupt this female bonding session, there is still a dead body present and we're meant to be discussing matters of actual importance," I ground out, using as much patience as I could muster.

"Love is always important," Lilith argued, "but I see your point. Hancock, you didn't miss much. Take a seat. I'd offer you a sandwich but they're all gone now and they were poison anyway." Lilith turned back to me, "Sengoku, take your seat would you? I'd like to get started."

* * *

-Kuma POV-

No sooner had Sengoku returned to his seat than Lilith boldly announced, "I want you to establish a Privateering Initiative," in terms no more complicated than that.

"Absolutely not," Sengoku snapped immediately, not even taking the situation into consideration. "It's bad enough that we have to put up with you Scum of the Sea, but the World Government will not allow pirates to-"

"This Initiative isn't for pirates, smartass," Lilith snapped back at him. "It's for people with too many morals to be Marines."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Sengoku sounded offended. Lilith was unimpressed.

"Garp. Uncle Smokey. Dino – I mean former Rear Admiral Drake. How many dropouts and deserters and resignation letters have you had in the past week? And why do you think these people quit?" Lilith pressed on, "I'll give you a hint: They're not striking for better wages that's for sure. The Privateering Initiative I'm talking about would only be open to former Marines and would be supervised carefully. Basically, it's just a bunch of guys with a military background and support of the Marines who sail around doing what they think is right. If that's attacking pirates then it's attacking pirates. If it's attacking governments then it's attacking governments. These people answer directly to Garp – I've already talked to him about this and he agreed – and he had the right to veto anything and everything. Eventually the General Inspectors would be allowed to supervise too but - like I say in the packet - you need to fix them up first. There are too many dicks in that job. Garp should be enough to start out at least. You'll only have enough men for five or six ships so –"

"And why would I allow this to happen?" Sengoku challenged. Lilith didn't flinch.

"Because if you don't I'll set up the Privateers anyway and you'll have them as your enemies," she said frankly. Then, more appeasingly she added, "All I'm asking is a three-month trial period before you decide whether or not to give them bounties. If you think they're a force for evil then say as much and go ahead and fight them for all I care. Just don't be afraid to let them do what's right because not everyone would agree. If you think they're doing more good then harm then give them the right to use Marine harbors and docks. That's it. No financial support, just a pact of nonaggression. I expect your answer on that in three months."

"You can't be serious," Sengoku protested. "You're a child. You can't be trying to manipulate –"

Lilith cut him off completely. "I am not a child nor have I been for some time now. I wasn't even a child when I knew you at the age of eight. The sweet little girl you knew me as never existed in the first place. That was an act for the purpose of my revenge. I have not been a child since the day I was literally dragged kicking and screaming from my home and told that I would be a 'fine Marine'. I was not a child when I briefly served as a member of the Revolutionary Army or when I became a pirate. I was not a child when I was tortured or raped or terrorized or interrogated or beaten or abused. I am not a child today. Don't look down on me. Don't underestimate me for a second time. I came here to discuss your offer to become a Warlord of the Sea. As such you should consider me on par with everyone else in this room. I may be unable to beat Mihawk at swordplay and Doffy is probably a better king and such, but I'm a schemer - quite probably a better one than you considering the results of that little War we just had. Don't underestimate me. I put a lot of time and energy into getting ready for your little play date here. I am fully prepared."

I was impressed. Lilith had always been a clever child. She had obviously learned even more as she grew older, despite all the obstacles in her path. She was up against Sengoku and holding her own, if not controlling the situation entirely. She had taken into account everything and taken it out of Sengoku's hands. The Fleet Admiral was displeased but clearly had no choice in the matter. Lilith knew he and Garp were friends, to the extent that either of them could be classified under that term. Sengoku would likely snatch at the opportunity not to have to put a bounty on the Hero's head.

"Very well then," Sengoku conceded, "I will allow you and your little project three months. If they are anything short of an active force for good then I will obliterate them. Got it, brat?"

Lilith smiled. "Agreed," she said. "Onto the next item."

-Sengoku POV-

Lilith flung a second packet on the table. It was also thick, but rather than words, it was filled with pictures. Faces. "Who are these people?" I asked, flipping through quickly, not paying much attention. Each picture hand a small label underneath with a name, last known location, an epitaph and a number. Wait a second… "Are these the escapees from Level Six?!" I demanded angrily. Lilith wasn't even supposed to know that had happened! "How did you get these? We don't even have access to this information! No records were kept!"

"Why else would I give it to you? I knew you needed it," Lilith argued cheekily. _The brat. But she has her uses. I could never have gotten these otherwise…_ "There is of course the question of whether or not you can do anything about it," she pointed out, feet still on the table. _What a childish act of rebellion._ "The World Government's tied your hands, right?" she asked. I was unwilling to admit that they had. But apparently I didn't have to. "I thought as much," Lilith nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can," she reassured me condescendingly, "I imagine most of the damage can be prevented or at the very least contained." _When did this brat get so high and mighty that she can look down on me. The first time I met her I mistook her for a servant she had such a subservient attitude. Now this…_ Lilith slid similar packets out to each member of the Warlords present. "You don't have to, but you might as well. Doffy, Hancock, you two have kingdoms to protect so its in your best interest to keep an eye out. Kuma, I don't know what you'd do with this but maybe you have a friend or something that might be interested. Do whatever you want. Mihawk, no promises but some of these might be worthy opponents. I doubt it seeing as they were already beaten once but you never know. If you get bored or whatever go ahead and knock yourself out. My suggestion would be to handle Paradise though. I can handle the New World."

"And how exactly do you expect to do that?" I demanded. Lilith was stronger than she used to be, but not that strong. Far from it. She had a plan. I wanted to know what it was.

"Dad already agreed to help on his part. I can manipulate Big Mam easily enough – she's rather greedy if you can give her what she wants. I can handle my own territory. The only issue is that asshole Kaido but his territory is already mostly lawless anyway so it won't make much difference if a few escapees get away."

"What do you mean your dad?" I asked suspiciously. "And what do you mean your own territory? You have none. You don't even have a crew."

"By my dad I mean my real dad. My biological father. Whatever you want to call him. I'll give you one hint," Lilith offered. She put one arm behind her back and three fingers over one eye, grinning like a madwoman. "And the territory thing, I – "

"WHAT?!" I shouted, realizing exactly what Lilith was implying.

Lilith burst out laughing so hard her chair fell backwards and she would have landed on her butt if Kuma hand reached out and caught her with one massive hand. "It's just - " she squeaked out, "Your face! I never - " she wasn't holding it together very well under all the laughter. I took a moment to observe the reactions of the other Warlords. Kuma was unsurprised but I don't think he could have moved enough muscles in his face to make himself look surprised if he wanted to. The man was still a robot after all. Hawk Eyes looked almost weary. I wasn't sure why, but I'd heard he and Red Haired were drinking buddies so maybe that's why. Doflamingo couldn't look more delighted at the prospect. Hancock was clearly still trying to figure out what was going on exactly. I don't think she understood.

"You mean to say that your father is Red Haired Shanks?" I confirmed.

Lilith managed to stop laughing, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "Exactly," she agreed. "I found out quite recently but you can see it right? I'm rather pleased about the whole thing."

"I bet he's going to crash my house and throw a party," Mihawk muttered darkly.

"Okay one: It's more like a castle than a house - that place is huge. And two: parties are good. You need to loosen up anyway," Lilith told him. "You're way too serious and grumpy all the time."

"You sound just like him," Mihawk informed her. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone elicit so much emotion from him. He looked exhausted.

"Good," Lilith said happily. "I'm glad."

"Pirating is in your blood and you're glad?" I asked her, disgusted.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with pirating," Lilith argued. "Shut your gob. And yes, I'm very glad. My father is Red Haired Shanks. On the other side my grandmother is Bloody Thorn Rosamond and my grandfather was the Red Lightning Thor. I am proud of my heritage. And if you start going on about how 'blood will out' or some bullshit like that I'm going to lose it. Blood's got nothing to do with it. I chose to be a pirate. I was in fact raised to be a singer like my mother or a Marine like my Uncle Smokey. Don't insult my choice of profession or I'll start taking potshots at the Navy."

"You're such a brat," I replied instantly.

"And proud of it," she replied smugly. "I'm eighteen after all, it would be a shame if I'd already lost my brattishness."

Archie bleated unhappily by my feet. Lilith's eyes brightened excitedly, "Angie!" she said, "I haven't seen you for ages! Here, have some food!" She pulled something from her bag, which I was starting to think was bottomless, and held it out under the table.

"Lilith, if you poison Archie I won't take it lightly," I warned.

Lilith scoffed. "First off, this goat is a female and has always been a female. Her name should, by all rights, be Angie not Archie. Secondly, I would never hurt such a cute little animal! Angie never did anything to me and look at her little face! She's adorable!"

I gaped at her. Lilith was… I didn't even have words for what she was anymore. Brat.

* * *

-Lilith POV-

"You did call me here to discuss the open positions in your little 'Warlords of the Sea' club, yes?" I asked him, changing the topic. I'd be damned if I let him get into an argument about the goat's gender. I didn't even mention that it was mutton that I'd fed to her, but I know Doffy noticed because he grinned at me. I winked at him. "Shall we be getting to that anytime soon?" I asked Sengoku lightly, "Since we're all here and all. It seems about time."

"I would like to formally invite you to join," Sengoku ground out. It was killing him to say it. And I was loving it.

"I think Bug-chan deserves a spot for seizing the initiative at Marineford," I told him, intentionally getting off topic, "But also mostly because if you do that then the prisoners from Impel Down - the ones who currently revere him as some sort of demigod - will fall in line behind him. Bug-chan is not a powerful man really, but his reputation is suitable and his following is substantially more powerful than you should permit to run free and unfettered. Also, by pardoning them you save yourself the effort of hunting them all down - a gargantuan task if you ask me."

"I will consider that but-" I didn't let Sengoku finish.

"There's also X Drake, a decent man," I continued, "Always liked him. If you're looking for a Warlord with morals then he's your guy. I talked to him and he's fine with either position. Dino would prefer to be in the Privateers, but he's willing to settle if it looks like you're unwilling to cooperate. I'm also partial to Law," I continued, "I mention those two because you really ought to get someone from the Worst Generation - that's what they're calling it by the way - on 'your team' as it were. Drake won't take orders but he won't do anything embarrassing to you or do anything too bloodthirsty. Law will take orders even less and he's more dangerous, but also so much more scary. Law does things his own way and people know it - so there's more of an intimidation factor. You could get Kidd or Bonnie or Hawkins or any of the others but I think those two are much better. Kid's too violent and when I asked him he said 'fuck no' or something along those lines so he's out. The rest are willing but I imagine they're a bit too unpredictable for your tastes plus they're not quite scary enough to get the job done. You could of course go for old timers but they're mostly happy where they are. So you're mostly left with Bug-chan, X Drake and Law."

"You've just nominated three people for two positions," Sengoku pointed out. "Surely you don't expect-"

"Two? Old man, have you gone senile?" I asked, "Have you forgotten how to count? There are three positions open." I looked around the room for show. "One, two, three, four," I counted, "Seven minus four is three. A child could tell you that."

"You mean to say that you are refusing my offer?" He asked, suddenly frowning darkly.

"Please," I said, utterly dismissing him, "It's not your offer. It's the offer that those old fools calling themselves the Gorosei shoved down your throat against your will. You're just here to spit it out like a good little boy. And yes. I refuse. I think that's fairly obvious at this point"

"If your answer is no then you are a pirate on the loose in Marine Headquarters," Sengoku warned me. "You're an enemy." Sengoku got to his feet, looming forward in a way that was undoubtedly supposed to be threatening.

I remained seated with my feet on the table. I didn't move. Because I didn't have to. Doffy, Mihawk, Hancock and Kuma rose to their feet around me. Doffy grinned wildly, almost hoping that we would get to revolt. Kuma reminded emotionless but nodded at me agreeably. Hancock put her hand on the back of my chair, no doubt only supporting me only because I gave her good advice with Luffy but it still counted. Mihawk I hadn't expected, but appreciated nonetheless. He was mushier on the inside than even I could discern when it counted.

"Please, Sengoku, don't go back on your words. You did promise me a safe, secure, nonviolent discussion, did you not? Such a thing doesn't not involve threats. Please sit down." Sengoku just glared at me, unwilling to take orders from a pirate. "Be reasonable. The world has seen enough upheaval recently, hasn't it? The last thing anyone wants if for this to turn into a fight - well, it's the last thing you want. I wouldn't mind in the least. It's your choice. If you want, you can attack me. But you don't have the resources here to defeat me. Even if you did I would still escape. In a fight I'd lose but I can run away much better than you can. You would lose either way. And it would appear that you would have to replace all of the your remaining Warlords and not just three." I sat up slightly, dropping my voice and getting serious. "Would you like to start a real war?" I asked, "Not a battle like that little 'War of the Best' we just had but a real war. One without neat guidelines and clear sides or goals. One that explodes the entire Grand Line into chaos, maybe even spilling over into the Blues. No doubt you will be struggling with defections and recruitment after Marineford. Can you really afford to back up the threats you are making? Because you would introduce global anarchy if you were to lose such a war. Because pirates always kill each other properly. We don't let our victims survive long enough to get revenge. That's not a mistake we make."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Doffy beaming at me proudly but I didn't smile back. I was too busy staring down Sengoku. He was furious. Then shocked as he realized I was serious. Then he paled dramatically and looked like he might be physically ill when he realized I was right. But he forced himself to feel angry again and sat down, losing as little face as possible. I grinned over at him. I was starting to enjoy politics. I was good at them.

"Why?" Sengoku asked. "Why are you so determined to refuse this? At least tell me that if nothing else." _What a stupid question!_

* * *

-Doffy POV-

"Do you have any idea the depths of the hatred I bear towards the Navy?" Lil asked darkly. Her hands were curled into fists and I knew she would swing if he provoked her anymore but fortunately he seemed smarter than that. I didn't want Lil to have to fight her way out of here just yet. It was too soon for her to be doing things like that. She wasn't quite strong enough. "Originally my hatred was just directed at my stepfather but somewhere along the line it became more than that. Do you understand just how much silent fury it takes to wake up every morning, put on a mask and pretend to be obedient and polite towards the man who you despise with every fiber of your being? And to follow his rules? And complete the tasks he gives you? And to nod and smile politely at his superiors when there's a dinner party? And to sit up straight and stick out your pinkey when you hold your glass? And to remain silent and conform? And to have his expectations and those of everyone you know crushing you while you have no intention or motivation to fulfill them? And to be no taller than any given person's knee? To be looked down upon in every conceivable way? And to feel so entirely alone in all this that you're left with nothing but anger to keep you company?"

I was shocked. Lil had only lived with her stepfather for a short time but she felt exactly as I had growing up. Lil understood the feeling I had long ago overcome. The feeling of failing expectations set by others that you never really cared about and being looked down upon for it. The frustration and anger that people would be so quick to judge. The catch between being 'better' than others and being 'below' everyone you actually knew. Unlike me, she wasn't over it. I'd found my peace long ago as a pirate but Lil was still searching. Still angry. It made me angry for her. Because I understood.

* * *

-Kuma POV-

Lilith continued without pausing, just now turning to face Sengoku across the table. Seeing her face, I realized she was furious and she was letting him know it. "The only way such a thing is possible is because I knew that with every second I endured I got a second closer to the day I could shove it all back in your faces," she claimed, practically snarling. "I could betray you completely and utterly with everything I had from my heart to my soul to my words and actions. And Akainu would be destroyed for what he did to my mother. And to me. I thought I would do anything - follow any order he gave - for that one moment. But in the end I just couldn't."

Lilith took a deep breath, apparently trying to calm herself and regain control of her emotions and only half succeeding. She stomped over, leaned her hands against the large glass table and looked Sengoku in the eye. "When there's a woman running at us with a white sheet in her arms and children's faces in the window and he stands there and he points his hand and he says 'shoot her' and it happens and I do nothing." Lillith's voice came in a whisper but it was easy to hear in the silence. Her voice was choking her.

* * *

-Mihawk POV-

"That is the greatest kind of weight a heart can carry. The guilt of simply not acting. And I knew I could never take that again." Apparently Lilith was more aware of her emotions than she let on. Although, she could still stand to control them better. She was too much like her father in that regard. It was bound to get her into trouble, but not today. Not against Sengoku and not with all of us present. Lilith was safe enough for now. She continued with her story. "And I told my stepfather exactly what I wanted to do. To destroy him. That I would destroy him. And he grabs my face. And he lifts me off the ground. And he takes his other hand and it's covered in lava. And I'm ten years old and scared beyond reason but I refuse to try and run. And it happens and I can feel my insides burning away an I can't even scream because there's more in my throat and my lungs and my mouth. And I'm still awake but can't seem to pass out. And his feet are walking away. And he never said anything to me. Not a fucking word. Not even a backwards glance. Not a split second's hesitation." That wasn't a story. That was a memory. A very painful one, not emotionally, but physically. Lilith's scar proved it. Only Haki enforced attacks left scars on the girl, as I had observed. Akainu had genuinely meant to kill her back then. It was fortunate that he had failed.

Lilith was still listing her grievances. "I've been captured and interrogated by the Navy. I've had my life destroyed. I've seen innocents shot and guilty released and bribes trade hands and cities and towns burnt to the ground because there was just one old man who got on someone's bad side so many years ago living there." None of this was news to me but the way Lilith said it these thing sounded so much more horrible. Lilith wasn't done. "And I have seen the Poneglyphs and taught myself to translate them and I've seen what happened in the Void Century and I know just what it is that you are defending so adamantly even if you don't. I would like to see you experience these things and to know what I know and still retain even the smallest shred of respect for your precious Navy." She was getting angry again, working herself up just by thinking about these things. She really needed more control. Lilith was letting her anger show. That gave power to the enemy, even if Sengoku seemed to be more in shock than aware of the situation. Lilith was still staring him down.

"So no." She finally answered his question, "**_I refuse_**. Completely and utterly. I will have no part of it. I will not be your ally. I will not be your friend. I gave you that packet but it's just a drop in the water, paint for the surface. Your problems run so deep that the entire World Government is rotten to the core. I may not be the one to uproot it but I will never allow myself to be used by it. I won't let you tell me what to do. What to think. Who to be. And I will not allow you or any of your goonies anywhere near me again."

At this point, listening to the conviction with which Lilith spoke, even I was moved. Lilith may be a hotheaded individual who thought with her emotions as much as her brain but she had conviction and that was contagious. As she spoke I felt almost guilty for accepting my post as a Warlord, something perfectly logical and entirely acceptable to me beforehand. _Perhaps her idiocy is more contagious than even her father's._

"If I am ever approached with such an insulting offer ever again I will walk up to the nearest den den mushi and tell the entire world everything the Gorosei wish to keep hidden." Lilith announced this with utter conviction and I knew she was telling the truth. SHe meant what she said. "I will say everything about the true origins of the World Government, the Void Century, the true meaning of the letter D, the Ancient Kingdom that was abolished and the Three Ancient Weapons. Everything and more." I had only heard of about half of this. _How was it that someone so young as Lilith knows all of these secrets? She's obviously not bluffing, I can tell that much_. "You let those old fools know that they cannot touch me and they shouldn't even try. I am too strong and I know too much and I'm too fast. Tell them this, and then leave me the fuck alone. Because I will have nothing to do with any of this ever again. Are we clear?"

* * *

-Hancock POV-

Sengoku continued to sit in his seat, completely shocked to the point of near catatonia. His goat stood off to the side and glanced at him concernedly. I had never seen Sengoku look even phased before, not that I'd seen him much. Then again, if anyone could have that kind of effect on people, it was Lilith.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and breaking the silence. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just broke our deal not to threaten each other! Would you like to take a turn now?" She offered. Rather than wait for him to respond Lilith just grinned as she turned her back and started to leave. Pausing she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and you might not last much longer if they know everything I've told you just now. It might be in your best interest to retire somewhere quiet and isolated. I'd offer you a place at Alam but I don't think you would accept. Goodbye, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Goodbye, Sengoku's goat Angie. I expect never to see either of you ever again."

She left.

And we followed.

There was no more business to be done here.

* * *

**(*) I did not make this guy up. Rear Admiral Sicily is the guy who told Sengoku about what was happening at the Human Auction House when Luffy and the others first went crazy and started leaving fist-imprints on important people's faces. He's not very important though... so yeah. **


	62. Are These Friends?

-Lilith POV-

Doffy hugged me from behind and lifted me off my feet. "You did such a good job!" he told me.

"Yeah, thanks, but I need you to put me down l right now," I told him. Doffy frowned and put me down. Drawing my multitool - in the shape of a knife since I put it away - I stabbed at what currently looked like thin air. There was a splatter of blood. I smirked. The assassin's body fell to the floor. Even without the warning Gracie had given I would have spotted him easy - they guy was weak. An pathetic excuse of an assassin really.

Mihawk and Kuma were unsurprised - they probably knew he was there from the beginning. Well, Mihawk definitely knew. I wasn't sure if Kuma was capable of expressing surprise anymore if he wanted to, even with his own emotions back. Plus, not everyone knew that he was back to his real self and I wanted him to keep it that way. The fewer meddlers the better. Hancock was infuriated, going on about how unclean it was to use such filthy methods against me and how could I have gotten blood on her dress? Doffy wasn't doing anything, but he had a vein going in his temple like he did when he was really fucking pissed. I turned to them. _Damage control time! Better not to have them pissed off right now!_

"Well, I saw that one coming," I announced calmly. "They are a bunch of shifty little bastards after all. Hancock, sorry about your dress and good luck with that idiot. Remember what I told you the other day and you'll be fine. Baby steps, remember? Doffy, calm the fuck down. Sengoku didn't know of either attempt on my life and he wouldn't tolerate it if he did. This is the Gorosei's doing and they did it quite incompetently as you can see. I'm perfectly fine and will remain so for the foreseeable future. Kuma, see you later I guess - oh, and I've got the tophat idiot. He's safe. Last I heard of Purple he - it - was headed home. Mihawk, have fun with the grass head. I get the feeling he would be entertaining to annoy."

I looked down at the body of the man I had just killed. He was a man, right? The guy looked like a lion had been cut up and sewn together wrong and had a turban. I guessed he was more of a pirate than a Marine. I guessed that he had been recruited, maybe promised a Warlord position or amnesty or something like that but it didn't really matter. His circumstances were unimportant to me. I peeked into my bag and confirmed my own suspicion. He had been a Devil Fruit user. I knew because, before coming here, I made sure to have at least three spare fruit in my bag - just apples really. Usually - barring extraneous circumstances - when a Devil Fruit user dies, his fruit is released into the world and manifests somewhere else. Well - logically - it reincarnates into the closest fruit available. That would be what had previously been an apple. Why would it travel across the world if it didn't need to? _Meh, I'll think of something to do with it later. I've got stuff to do right now. _"Anyway," I said, "I've got a few more things to do here before I leave. I'll see you all later, okay?"

"Stay safe, Lilith-chan," Hancock insisted. I smiled. She was nice when you were on her good side and she wasn't trying to kick your head in and turn you to stone or anything. It was a good change. I once again reaffirmed my approval of her and Luffy. Fully support that.

"Don't cause too much trouble," Doffy reminded me. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'no promises' and rolled my eyes. He was such a marshmallow once you got to know him. It was sweet really.

Kuma just nodded and Mihawk was already walking away, hand lifted over his shoulder in farewell. I smiled at his retreating back and transformed. There were two people I had to visit before I left and I could guess where they were. The first was in the infirmary, but that room was so crowded that I just leaned against the doorframe without opening it. I could hear and sense everything without giving the injured a heart attack. I figured it would be most polite - not that I really cared but I didn't want to piss off Bird Brain too much. I listened in. Sure, spying was a bit rude but hey, I was a pirate. And nobody's perfect.

There were several people in the room but I focused on the ones that mattered. Pinkie. Ponytail. And some doctor guy.

"They call the power Haki," the doctor guy said. For some reason he had a dead fish skeleton in his mouth but I just decided to ignore that. I've seen weirder. "It's safe to say that's what you got. I guess it was awakened by the trauma of the war. Normally, you can only obtain it through long-term training."

"Haki... ?" Pinkie asked, freaked out and a little afraid but mostly just confused. Unable to control his Haki he was accidentally broadcasting his emotions to anyone who knew how to detect them. Like me. "That's what it is?" he asked.

"The Vice Admirals are all using it," the doctor confirmed.

"Really?" Ponytail asked, obviously jealous.

I took the time to ignore him - he didn't seem like much anyway - and to take a more careful look at Pinkie's Haki. He had absolutely terrible control, although that was to be expected. What I didn't expect though was Pinkie's range. Pinkie was able to detect things from outside the building, flinching away slightly - and it was a big building. His range was way too big, especially for someone just starting out.

I inspected the kid more closely. He didn't look like much. Neither did Luffy. I knew better than to judge someone by appearances on the Grand Line. What I was looking at were his eyes. Fear, confusion, alarm, but most importantly - and perhaps most prominently - was a hidden steel. That boy was strong willed, even if he was weak bodied at the moment. He had a spark. I liked him. _The kid has potential. _

"I feel other people's presence too strongly…" Pinkie protested, "It's uncomfortable…"

"You two were apprentices to Garp, weren't you?" the doctor asked, "Shame you can't ask him about it." He started walking away - unconcerned by his patient's distress.

"Hey, Doctor!" Ponytail protested, "Do you think I will get the power, too?"

"How do I know?" he replied. There was no answer he could have provided anyway, but he could have been less of an asshole about it. Not that I would have but he was a doctor - but it was his job.

"Dammit! It's like you're ahead of me now!" Ponytail was jealous. Yeah, he obviously didn't have as much potential as he thought he did.

"I don't know what's going on..." Pinkie murmured. _But what is this feeling? It's like I'm a different person from before!_ It was impressive to see that he felt this so strongly - it took a lot of strength to communicate with Haki - usually lots of training too. The skill practically didn't exist. **(*)**_Maybe, if I try hard... I can become stronger! Much stronger than I am now... As strong as __him!_

I smirked. _Well, I plan on having Luffy learn Haki before he so much as sets foot in the New World _I, broadcasted directionlessly, _So you've got some time. _

_?_ Pinkie was confused and his emotions showed it. He didn't understand how he'd heard me or if it had even really happened.

_Calm down. _I assured him, _Don't try to ignore all the voices - that won't work. Just concentrate on what you want to hear. I'm talking to you right now so that's me. As cheesy as it is, just listen to my voice. Better? _

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked aloud.

_In your head dumbshit. _I scolded more gently than I normally would. Haki was very disconcerting when it first appeared. _You're friend will think you're crazy. And we've met before - sort of anyway. See if you can identify me from the feel of my Haki. _I coached. _My presence should be at least vaguely familiar to you..._

_?!_ Pinkie figured it out very quickly with a little prompting. He had lots of potential. If I weren't totally against the idea I would have fun figuring out just how much.

_In the flesh, _I informed him _- sort of. _

_?_

_You're Luffy's rival, right, Pinkie? I just wanted to make sure you made it through okay after everything that happened. War can be hard on a young idealist like yourself. How you holding up? Clearly not forgetting your goal at least…_

_? How…?_

_Ooh! You're very good! It usually takes years to discover how to communicate through Haki intentionally - you've done it in a few days. _Enough compliments, I didn't want him getting a big head or anything. _Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, Luffy considers you his rival. So you better be ready for that - he takes a lot of upkeep. Plus, you've got some catching up to do. Good luck, Pinkie! I expect to see you in the New World in the next two years!_

Pinkie tried to respond but I used my - again, very rusty - Invisible Haki and disappeared from his radar. I could sense his confusion but didn't bother to reassure him. I needed to keep some of my secrets, right? _Well, that was productive. Hopefully stop number two will be as well._ I decided.

I knew my uncle's subordinate, if only in the vaguest of terms. She had joined the Marines after I had already left, so I never met her personally. But I had seen her at Marineford and knew what she felt like to my Observation Haki. Finding her was easy. The girl was cradling her head in her arms on her desk - obviously moping. She hadn't sensed my presence.

"Knock knock," I announced, leaning casually in the doorway. "Anybody home?"

The girl - I suppose she was old enough to be a woman and she was older than me but she was still a girl in my eyes - spun, drawing a sword. I dodged effortlessly. I bet it infuriated her to see that I simply leaned against the other side of the doorframe, unphased. In my Dryad form, I was just that fast. "Why are you here, pirate?" she demanded. "Where's your weapon?"

I sighed dramatically. _Uncle Smokey totally owes me one for this_. "Well, I was here to reject Sengoku's offer to join the Seven Warlords, but now I'm here, talking to you. And my weapon is in the shop at the moment. All I've got is this knife," I held it up for inspection. "At least it's a decent knife though - already saved me once today. Not that I couldn't take someone of that level barehanded but that's never as satisfying."

"What do you want?!" she demanded. "Smoker-san has disappeared. He started acting strangely after he met you. I can't find him anywhere! No one can!"

I sighed. "Well, Uncle Smokey isn't dead - promise. He's perfectly safe back at home. If you'll take my word for it that is," I remembered. "I am a pirate after all. But I promise I'm not here to do anything to you. I just want to talk." She looked me up and down. I certainly didn't look combative. Dressed casually in clothes still borrowed from Gracie and still to small for me. Non-combative posture - arms crossed across my chest. I was probably not very threatening looking. That being said, there was no way she didn't know what I had done at the War of the Best. She'd been there after all. I watched her face. Eventually, the girl settled on respectful caution and sat back down, sword still drawn. I grinned at her. "Great! Now, what's your name again? I forgot to ask before."

"Tashigi," she said simply. "And you are the Scarlet Devil, Lilith."

"Lilith D. LeRoux-Rosamond at your service," I gave a mock salute. What can I say? This place was nostalgic to me in the worst of ways. _But I digress. _"Tashigi, what is your dream?"

Tashigi looked confused. It wasn't a good sign. "I don't see-"

"Just answer the question will you?" I asked impatiently, cutting her off. "The sooner you answer the sooner I'll leave."

"To remove all the Named Blades from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ambitions," she said. Tashigi managed to sound both proud and nervous, as if I might say something disapproving and she didn't want to hear it.

"And what have you done to accomplish this?" I asked. I didn't need her to answer - I already knew. "You became a Marine, right? So that you could meet powerful opponents and defeat them, taking their swords. Do you know what the soul of a sword is?" Tashigi looked confused. "I'm guessing not or you would not limit yourself so much. There are great swords that are not Named Blades. Several of the Named Blades are cursed to the extent that you could not handle them in your current condition. Do you understand how a sword comes to be cursed?"

"I- I do not," Tashigi admitted. It was killing her to say so, but she had a look in her eyes. She wanted to know

"Would you like me to explain or would you like to find out for yourself?" I offered. Her answer was pivotal. Either she passed or she failed. In either case, I wouldn't do anything to her, but I might not help her.

Tashigi hesitated, apparently understanding that there was more to this question than the surface layer she could see. "If you tell me will I be able to understand properly?" she asked, uncertainty.

I smiled. Tashigi understood that there were some things which couldn't be known without figuring them out by oneself. She passed. "If you read the answer in a book or heard it second hand, then no, you would not understand. But I know the answer well enough to share it properly. Do you want me to explain?" I offered. Tashigi nodded. I answered. "The soul of a sword is determined not just by it's current wielder, but all it's past wielders, it's forger, the origin of it's metals, it's history and it's usage. Actions taken by a sword are followed by intention and achievement. Great deeds make a great sword. Good deeds - defending the weak, defeating the dark and such - make a good sword. Dark deeds - slaughtering innocents, killing oneself, fear and pain - make a cursed sword. Swords absorb the emotion around them. As a sword continues to exist and to collect usage, it collects it's own soul. The truly great swords - the Named Blades and their equals - have souls so massive and strong that even those without an understanding of this can sense them instinctively - inspiring fear or courage depending. A strong soul has its own intentions and has an effect on its wielder. The best partnerships are between compatible souls. Ones with the same personality and goals. If an incompatible person tried to wield the wrong sword, bad things can happen. A good sword will fail you when it's most needed. A cursed sword will turn on you of it's own volition. In some cases, a wielder with a particularly strong will can overcome and master an incompatible sword. These partnerships tend to be unusually powerful. I believe Zoro has one with that black sword. Do you understand so far?" Tashigi nodded again. "Then explain what this means to you. Think first if you want."

Tashigi hesitated, uncertain. I could hear the gears in her head turning. "So… what your saying is that swords are made from their own history. So even if I free a Named Blade from evil hands, the sword will still be evil?"

"Not quite," I told her, "It is impossible for a sword to be evil. That's why the term is 'cursed'. A curse can be lifted by a will that is strong enough. And a cursed sword can affect its wielder. So, if you want to do this and you are not strong enough, then you will become what you despise. Swords cannot be evil by themselves. They are just metal, despite all the power they can hold. It is people and how they control their swords that can become evil. So tell me, how far are you willing to go to accomplish this goal? Are you willing to risk compromising your own morals to achieve a moral goal?"

Tashigi was confused, unsure exactly what it was that ti was asking her, but determined to answer from her heart. "If it means I must do something bad to accomplish something good I won't do it. And I am willing to get as strong as I have to."

"So, would you quit the Marines?" I asked. "If you truly believed that would make you stronger and offer you more just opponents, would you do it?"

"I'm not becoming a pirate," Tashigi protested. She didn't sound as offended as I expected.

"This is a hypothetical situation," I told her. "And I'm not the one waiting on your answer. Think about it and when you do," I pulled a slip of paper out, "call him." I smiled as kindly as I knew how - which I don't think made much difference. "Once you've gotten your answer he'll explain everything."

"I don't understand," Tashigi protested. "Whose den den mushi number is this?" she asked, looking at the paper as if it held answers before returning her attention to me. "Why did you even come in the first place?"

"Think about it," I ordered. "Then call - and in that order too. You'll figure it out."

I left. It was Uncle Smokey's den den mushi number. I already knew which answer she'd reached anyway. I rather liked that girl.

Leaving at a human pace - why rush? - I got cornered by a reporter. "Lilith! Lilith! Scarlet Devil!" he shouted excitedly. _Does this guy have no sense of self-preservation or is he just stupid? _"What are you going to do now? How do you feel about the death of Whitebeard? What is your response to the Warlord position? What-" I cut him off before he could get annoying enough to blast through a wall.

"I'm going to leave the building, I should think that much is obvious. Whitebeard was a great man - I won't let his legacy die and intend to protect it in his stead. My response to the Warlord position was to tell them to fuck off." He opened his mouth and I sent him a death glare. "If you ask me one more fucking question and waste any more of my time I'll throw you through a fucking wall."

The man frowned and hesitated. Opened his mouth and closed it again, frowning. He was trying to respond. _Damn, buddy you got balls on you, don'tcha? _"I request the opportunity to take a photo," he announced triumphantly.

I smirked. He hadn't asked a question. It was annoying but I liked the guy. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Absa," he replied. "Reporter extraordinaire!"

"Well then, Absa, reporter extraordinaire, you got balls. Take a picture for all I care. Then let's talk."

"Say cheese!" Absa grinned. I flipped him off. I think he liked my response judging by the way his eyes shone. Absa had a very forgettable face - plain features, dirty brown hair - but sharp eyes. Brown eyes that snapped up details and memorized everything. He was dressed to blend in, and it worked. I would never have given him a second glance. "I got an offer for you."

**(*) The skill doesn't exist. I just thought it would be kind of cool. Hate me if you want. **


End file.
